Lauren After Dark
by KiKi74
Summary: After talking with a disbelieving Bo about Rainer, Lauren has had enough and leaves. When Bo stumbles upon her, she finds more than she initially went looking for. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bo's POV**_

It had been a long day and even longer way home. Rainer and I had gone to meet some new Fae. Well new to me of course and old to him. I advised him to go alone, but he said it would be important to our future if we both went to the meeting together. To show a strong united front. My cell battery was low because I had been taking calls all day and had gotten a few texts from Lauren that I never answered. What could she want? She made her choice. Twice. First Taft and then Evony. So what could she possibly want with me? I finally pulled up to the clubhouse and dragged my ass inside. Once I was in the breezeway I took a grateful breath that I was finally home and the day's drama was over.

 _ **The Clubhouse**_

"What's the matter now? Ken and Barbie not getting along? Kenzi asked from the couch.

"What? Bo huffed kicking her boots off and walking to get a beer.

"Lauren and Rainer not getting along? Kenzi asked again but never once making eye contact with the Succubus.

"No. Apparently she hates him. She came over earlier spouting shit about him not being Rainer and I know in my gut that he is". Bo said slamming her body onto the couch.

"You know in your gut or you know in your but? Kenzi asked slamming her clothes in her bag.

"She is like Dyson. She won't support me and Rainer". Bo said flipping channels on the tv to try and take her mind off of the conversation.

"Seriously Bo grow the fuck up! Kenzi snapped finally turning to face her friend.

"See none of you guys get it! Bo screamed getting to her feet.

"No we get it. You're the one who's not getting it and it's pissing you off". Kenzi laughed bitterly. She got that Bo was a Succubus but why did that entitle her to piss all over everyone and then expect them to lick up the mess?

"What? Rainer and I don't need any help in that department". Bo smirked. It was nice but it wasn't great. Even she had to admit that.

"No you're not getting it with Lauren and that's driving you stupid crazy. As far as they're concerned they have a right to say fuck off to you". Kenzi said stepping closer to Bo.

"Kenzi! Bo screamed again.

"I mean it Bo. Lauren stayed with the Dark, which you are too, for protection so the Una Mens wouldn't kill her. Tell me why that pissed you off? Because if I had the same choice hell I would have sided with Evony too". Kenzi said bitterly.

"I said I would protect her. Hell I even offered to claim her". Bo screamed throwing her arms into the air.

"Y...eah and how did that work out for me? Kenzi asked. She had to run for days when Bo was gone. Not even Dyson could keep her safe at all times.

"What? Nobody will touch you! Bo seethed.

"Massimo did. He kicked the shit outta me just like that punk did Lauren and she was still your gf at the time. So tell me again how being claimed by you is a good thing? Kenzi laughed. It really wasn't. Who feared Bo now? Nobody because nobody gave a fuck about the unaligned Succubus anymore. Not when she burned more bridges in a matter of days than any of them burned in thousands of years.

"Kenzi..." Bo sighed.

"Tell me Bo! Kenzi screamed turning her full attention on the brunette.

"I didn't know Massimo was alive Kenzi. I thought I killed him after I rescued Tamsin from him". Bo said pacing around in a small circle.

"Ahh yes Tamsin". Kenzi said shaking her head.

"Something wrong with Tamsin? Bo asked looking around. She hadn't seen the Valkyrie when she walked in the door. To be honest the whole place looked like a wreck.

"Nothing except she's another one of your lovers that you want Lauren and Dyson to have to compete with". Kenzi snapped. Bo had all of these lovers pining over her and she had just lost Hale. Bo was so unappreciative lately.

"What? Tamsin is not my lover! Bo laughed.

"Bo did you forget who you're talking to? You told me all about the kisses. You don't kiss me and you don't see me all googly eyed over you". Kenzi said softly.

"She's not my lover". Bo scoffed.

"I get you're a Succubus. But you need to stop stringing them along and then expect them to put out when your boy Rainer doesn't". Kenzi sad.

"I'm not stringing them along! They all know how it is. I even told Dyson how it was". Bo explained.

"If you are not not stringing them along then why did Lauren leave here in anger? Why were you yelling at her? Why did I walk in on Tamsin and Dyson at the Dal? Kenzi rambled off. She had seen a lot lately and it all revolved around Bo.

 _ **Earlier that afternoon**_

 _ **"So that's it? Huh? You choose him? Lauren asked.**_

 _ **"It's not like that. I chose you and you broke my heart". Bo said.**_

 _ **"That's right Doctor. You broke her heart. Now get the HEL out of our house". Rainer said standing behind Lauren.**_

 _ **"Bo? Lauren called never taking her eyes of of her and never flinching at Rainer's voice.**_

 _ **"You should go". Bo said pointing towards the stairs.**_

 _ **Lauren stood there. Every memory she had with the Succubus flashed in her head. The first time she touched her. Her first unauthorized injections that Lauren provided. Their first, second and third time making love. Bo running off to take cases with Dyson. Tamsin's kiss. Their break. Had she been full-time loyal to a part time lover? She shook her head and bowed it. For a few minutes all that could be heard was their breaths.**_

 _ **Lauren raised her head once more. Not in sadness. Not in anger but finality. She stepped to Bo and kissed her with all she had. The warmth of their tongues battling was nothing short of spectacular. She felt Bo's body heat and almost pulled herself closer but felt herself being pulled away. Rainer had yanked her back and nearly threw her down the stairs.**_

 _ **"Bye Isabeau". Lauren said turning around to leave.**_

 ** _By the time Lauren made it downstairs, Kenzi was home and on the couch. She turned around when she heard Lauren's heels pounding on the floor._**

 ** _"She did it again didn't she? Kenzi asked getting up to go to Lauren. Lauren shook her head and took a deep breath._**

 ** _"It's over Kenzi. He wins. I won't keep throwing myself on my sword for Bo when she would do nothing but push it deeper inside". Lauren said._**

 ** _"I get it Doc. If you need to talk just know that I'm always here for you". Kenzi smiled warmly. She had seen this many times when it came to Bo. Heartbroken lovers or people that weren't in love with her but still wanted her leaving the clubhouse like Lauren was about to._**

 ** _"Thanks Kenzi. Will you take care of this? Lauren asked pulling her jacket off._**

 ** _"What? What do you want me to do with this? Kenzi asked._**

 ** _"Throw it in the fireplace when you light it again". Lauren said taking a drink of water from Kenzi._**

 ** _"Why? What's on it? Kenzi asked. It was a nice looking jacket that reeked of Lauren and Bo's scents._**

 ** _"Succubus saliva". Lauren said setting her glass down and hurried towards the door._**

 ** _"Ok but don't forget what I said Lauren". Kenzi shouted towards the Doctor._**

 _ **Present time**_

"If they're not happy with me and Rainer. They can move on. I'm not holding them back". Bo said moving away from Kenzi. This was bullshit. Nobody told her the truth and yet they can't accept her decisions.

"How's Evony? Kenzi asked coldly. If you want to get to a hothead you have to keep a cool head.

"What are you going on about now? Bo laughed. What the hell does the Morrigan have to do with her?

"Does she have that glow like she's slept with Lauren? Or are you still having that nightmare in your sleep? Kenzi asked. She had woken up many times to a screaming and cursing Succubus.

"I'm not worried about Evony". Bo said softly. She had no reason to be.

"Girl please. You're so pissed off about their bond, you might as well pee on Lauren's leg". Kenzi said making said gesture to prove her point.

"Kenzi...". Bo sighed. It wasn't like that between her and Lauren. It never had been.

"No Bo. Lauren left for a good reason and I'm about to bounce too". Kenzi said pointing towards her packed bags that Bo had apparently missed in her huff.

"What? You're leaving too? Bo scoffed.

"No I'm just folding my laundry and putting it in bags to carry back upstairs". Kenzi said pulling her own jacket on. She could still smell Lauren's from the fireplace.

"So you're still angry with me too? Bo asked. She thought she and Kenzi were cool since their little chat on Kenzi's bed the day before.

"You know what Bo yes I am angry. You have all these lovers that are so blindingly devoted to you, well Lauren was until I saw her cold façade when she left here. And I just lost Hale. So forgive me if I won't watch you play musical lovers anymore". Kenzi snapped downing a bottle of beer.

"Dyson left me Kenzi. Lauren left me Kenzi. So forgive me for moving on. At least Rainer accepts my Succubus and we will be a powerful couple".

"Hmmmm". Kenzi said.

"What now Kenzi? Bo asked. If it wasn't one thing with Kenzi it was five others

"You sounded like a politician just then. They have all accepted your Succubus side and I didn't hear you say you loved him". Kenzi laughed. Bo's little performance just then lacked emotion.

"Kenzi..". Bo sighed turning away from her.

"My Queen. My King Rainer needs you, he said it's urgent". Rosette said nearly knocking Kenzi over in the process.

"Go hit that again and I'll be cleared out before y'all return but before you go, unclaim me". Kenzi said coldly.

"Kenzi I won't do that. You'll grow to understand me and Rainer just like the others". Bo scoffed.

"Unclaim me Bo! Kenzi screamed when Bo wasn't taking her seriously.

"My Queen we must hurry! Rosette snapped.

"Fine I unclaim you but I will claim you again when I, we return". Bo said equaling Rosette's impatience.

"There will be no need for that". Kenzi said rolling her bags to the door. She had called Dyson earlier for a ride. She knew once Bo unclaimed her she would be in immediate danger.

"What? Why? Bo asked putting up her hand for Rosette to wait.

"Trick said he will claim me. At least he's always home and not ignoring me when I need to talk". Kenzi snapped. Trick had become her Fae diary lately. He listened to problem after problem about Bo.

"Kenz are you ready? Dyson asked from the door refusing to step inside the clubhouse as he sensed Bo and Rainer's sex scents

"Coming right out". Kenzi said dragging the rest of her bags to him to carry.

"Kenzi won't leave me. I'll be by the Dal to pick you up later". Bo said waving for Rosette to proceed out the door.

"Girl I left you the minute Hale died and you did nothing to save him. He wasn't one of your lovers so he was nothing to you". Kenzi yelled over her shoulder never turning her eyes back on Bo.

 ** _The Dark Fae compound._**

"Where is Dr. Lewis? Evony asked. It had been hours since she had seen her last.

"I am not sure ma'am. She left her hours ago and never said where she was going". Bruce said.

"Then find her. I don't want anything happening to my best Doctor". Evony commanded.

"Yes ma'am". Bruce bowed and turned to leave.

 _ **Bo, Rosette and Rainer.**_

Bo and Rosette arrived to meet with Rainer. Bo agreed to the binding cermony with him and saved his life. Rosette was killed by an unseen force that pulled her into burning fire. A shaken Bo and Rainer returned to the clubhouse. Bo is angry that Kenzi cleaned out the rest of her things. She and Rainer have sex for the rest of the night.

The next morning Rainer and Bo enter the Dal as a power couple. Everyone is happy for them except Trick, Dyson and Kenzi who leaves for her private quarters. When Bo tried to reach out to her, she pushed her hand away.

Word came that a battle was brewing near the Dark Fae compound. As the King that he thinks he now is, Rainer demands that Bo come with him to stop it. Sensing nobody wanted her there at the Dal, she agreed to go.

When Bo and Rainer arrived they saw dead bodies all over the place. Rainer picks his Queen up so she would not have to walk through such filth. He nearly drops her when she screams.

"Lauren! Omg Lauren! Bo is inconsolable as she jumps from his arms and kneels down next to Lauren's body.

Rainer walks over and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You're my Queen. Stand up and never grieve over anyone. Especially a lowly human". Rainer snaps.

After a few minutes Bo agrees. "You're right. She chose to live here. Her death is none of my business. I said I would protect you or claim you. Now what? Evony wasn't good enough? She snapped mocking Lauren's body.

"That's enough! Evony screamed storming over to the Doctor with her guards behind her.

"What do you want bitch? Bo snapped stepping backwards in unison with Rainer.

"She deserved better than this. Better than you! Evony snapped. She was angry. How did this happen and more importantly under her watch?

"Answer my Queen! Rainer demanded.

"Watch your tone with me boy. Your little sweet valley high romance doesn't mean shit here. I'm the Morrigan in case you have forgotten". Evony said raising her voice.

"Evony! Bo growled.

"Fine. This will be delicious. Step away from Dr. Lewis and I'll tell you". Evony said.

Once they did Evony explained. "She was going to turn me human to protect your sorry ass from a threat she thought I made. But the Doctor in her won out and I guess your ass no longer mattered to her, _finally_ ". Evony laughed.

"What she wanted to protect me? Bo cried kneeling next to Lauren again.

"My Queen will never love another again". Rainer said puffing his chest out.

"Rainer I told you that this was not about love". Bo said pointing back and forth between them.

"My Queen. Stand up". Rainer said touching Bo's shoulder.

Bo stood up. "Yes My King".

"Well I have had enough of this! Came a deep voice out of Lauren's body.

"And on that note. I'll take my leave. But be a dear and take the dead bodies when you leave". Evony laughed. She knew that voice. She heard that voice for centuries. That voice was a pain in her ass and it seemed it was about to take away another pain her in ass.

"Lauren? Bo called kneeling towards her body again.

"Stand back my Queen. It's not her! Rainer screamed pulling Bo back.

"I will deal with you in a minute boy. But first I want to talk to Isabeau". The voice said softly.

"Your Succubus Bo. Use your Succubus! Rainer pleaded.

"Stupid boy. My Succubus would never physically attack Dr. Lewis! The voice in Lauren laughed. Where had he been? Everyone knew that.

"It's him. It's your father Bo! Rainer said.

"Address me as King Hades boy. Nothing else outside of my name! Hades snapped.

Lauren? Dad? I'm so confused! Bo cried.

"Don't worry baby daddy is gonna make it all better". Hades said putting his hand on Bo's shoulder.

Bo felt a stinging pain but it wasn't from her Succubus. She saw a yellow light pouring into Lauren's body that seemed to be coming from her own body.

"There that's better". Hades said stepping away from Bo.

"Get away from him my Queen! Rainer pleaded.

Hades swung around and zapped Rainer until he collapsed and died. Bo watched as the other bodies disappeared.

"Lauren? Bo cried out.

"Ok Dr. Lewis. My work inside of you is done and I am leaving your body now. I just wanted to kill that fool myself. Imagine Isabeau thinking that I needed _him_ with her". Hades laughed as he left Lauren's body.

"Bo". Lauren said stepping towards her. Lauren leaned in to kiss her. Bo welcomed it and after mere minutes the Doctor pulled back.

"Lauren? What are you...". Bo started.

"Bye Bo". Lauren said as she ran off.

"Lauren! Lauren wait! Bo screamed but her calls went unanswered or so she thought.

"Tsk. What a pity". Hades voice rained down over Bo.

What? Bo screamed in annoyance. What the hell had just happened and where did Lauren go? What happened to Lauren?

"I can see why my Succubus succumbs to her. She's brilliant and like no other Fae you've screwed around with". Hades laughed.

"What are you talking about and where is Rainer? Bo asked. Everyone was suddenly gone except her and Hades voice.

"Rainer was nothing but a Revenant". Hades laughed.

"You mean...? Bo scoffed.

"Yes Isabeau. You've been sleeping with a dead man. Which I imagine is no different than sleeping with Dyson". Hades laughed again. Bo noticed the sky grew brighter with each laugh.

"But the Voodoo lady. When I drank her blood they all died. Why didn't Rainer? Oh and ewwwww! Bo shrieked at the thought of sleeping with a dead guy.

"Because he wasn't around to hear your voice. He sent the Revenant to kill Kenzi at the clubhouse but you were in the refrigerator instead". Hades explained.

"But the Una Mens gave him his foresight powers". Bo said softly. She was totally confused now.

"Pyrippus shit or as you young people call it, horse shit. He fought them before. So of course he'd know how they punch, kick and swing". Hades sighed. The Una Mens gave him nothing. How silly could _his_ daughter be?

"But Lauren... Bo said looking off into the direction she saw the Doctor run to.

"Is brilliant and quite formidable with my Succubus". Hades beamed. Lauren matched the Succubus so much it seemed he created her. But no. Lauren was not his creation.

"But how did Lauren do that? How did she wake up from Dyson's memories. How did she wake up just then? Bo rambled off. So many questions flowing in her head.

"How did she sleep with you and live? Hades asked for her.

"I brought her back just then. You think she's a human but she is quite more". Hades said. It was true. Lauren was a human and powerful in her own right.

"She's not? The Cinvat! It's still open! Bo screamed in panic.

"Calm down sweet pea. It closed when Rainer died". Hades said. Imagine people thinking that's how he would return.

"But Rosette said you were coming out of it. You killed her". Bo said. What the hell? Her insides screamed.

"Sweetie when I return, you'll know it. Rainer killed her. He only wanted one woman in his life. He thought he would get to live out his dark king fantasies through you and he almost did until he killed the doctor. I had to come and make that right". Hades beamed again. How dare anyone disturb what he set in place.

Bo sunk to her knees. She had left all of them for a dead corpse. A dead corpse that came for the life of someone she swore to protect. Lauren. Now Lauren was gone.

"I wonder how Aife is doing?! I might drop in on the old girl. Maybe make another Succubus. That is when the Blood King is not paying her a visit. I'll look for Dr. Lewis too. I want a front row seat when she figures out all of her new abilities. I will always have a soft spot for anyone that can control my Succubus just by telling her, she loves her. Oh and don't send out your dog sniffer. He won't know Lauren's scent but I do. Bye sweets". Hades laughed and his voice trailed off in the sky like a stormy wind.

Trick knows where Aife is which means Dyson does too.

Hades knows where Aife and Lauren is. Which means they're both in danger.

Bo's body shook from the heavy throngs of anger and betrayal.

"What did they do? More importantly what did I do? Bo said kneeling on the ground. Looking into nothing but darkness. Not even the Dark Fae compound's lights were lit. Perhaps Evony really was scared of Hades.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Dal_**

The bar was empty. The only drinkers were Dyson and Kenzi. Trick had gone down to his lair for a minute. The other two sat almost stiff. The music was solemn. It normally was until a crowd had gathered. Trick liked it this way. Calm. Nobody screaming at the top of their lungs. Nobody busting up beer bottles over each others heads. Nobody being thrown across his pool table.

"Well? Trick asked walking behind Dyson and Kenzi.

"I got nothing Trick. All we saw were bodies scattered everywhere. I couldn't pick up any scents. Whomever killed them was clean about it". Dyson sighed. He had a long night the night before and an early morning. Basically he hadn't gone to sleep yet.

The early morning found him going out to investigate a case when someone reported fighting in a park. By the time he arrived, he found bodies scattered all over the place. The few that died did so because they didn't get them loaded into the vans to be taken to the local hospitals. Dyson was no Doctor. He was a Cop. A Cop that didn't have a single lead to go on.

All any of the survivors could tell him was the perpetrator was quick in her attack. They didn't even know what she had done to them. Only that it hurt.

"Dyson you have to find something. We need to know what is going on and who is behind this". Trick said coldly. He hadn't seen Bo in days so he wasn't sure it wasn't her that they were looking for. But Dyson knows her. He would have at least spotted some kind of mark she would normally leave behind.

"I sent a few guys out to go over the area again. I figured it would be easier to see in the morning". Dyson said. Blood was everywhere. He had hoped that who ever was behind it would have bled on someone but all he could get was the attacks were swift. He wasn't even sure if the victims saw the attacks coming.

"It's not Bo though right? Kenzi asked. She was still furious at Bo's betrayal but she didn't want to see her in trouble for something she hadn't done.

"No I don't think it was Bo". Dyson sighed. He too was upset with Bo and would do what he could to help her but not cover up a crime for her. Not again. Maybe not ever. Bo made her choice and if she was in trouble, she could let Rainer fix it. Mr. Perfect could do no wrong in Bo's eyes. They all saw that. They all felt that. As far as they were concerned they were pieces of shit stuck to the bottom of the Succubus' boot.

She hated them. She despised them. After all each of them had done for her, she wanted nothing to do with them. Well nothing that wasn't about kissing her or Rainer's ass.

After Hale's funeral, they barely saw Bo. She even arrived late. Too late for her to sit next to Kenzi. Dyson did all he could to try and calm Kenzi's anger so she wouldn't break totally down before the ceremony started but his own heart was broken. When she told him how Bo arrived but refused to bring Hale back, he was pissed off about that too. How many times had they seen Bo's Succubus bring someone back. Hell she brought him back. Why not Hale? Why not someone Kenzi loved. Was Bo so far gone that she didn't see that Kenzi needed Hale? Too far gone to see Kenzi was crushed beyond consolation?

"We really need to know who it is. I don't like attacks like this when we don't know if it's Dark Fae or pissed off Light Fae". Trick sighed. He had no leads either. Nothing. His phone calls were quick because nobody knew who they were dealing with.

"I'd feel better if we knew were Bo was". Dyson said.

"Somewhere with Rainer no doubt especially since". Kenzi said and then clammed up.

"Since what Kenzi? Dyson asked.

"They had a huge blowup yesterday and I don't think any of us will be seeing Bo for a long time". Kenzi said.

"Bo and Rainer? What did he do? Dyson bristled.

"The three of them. When I came home I heard all of them yelling. It was mostly Bo. It was mostly Bo yelling at Lauren". Kenzi said softly. She still felt bad for Lauren. She had never seen the Doctor so upset but then again they weren't the best of friends so she never knew what a devastated Lauren looked like until now.

"Why would Bo be yelling at Lauren? She has Rainer. She made that bitterly clear to me in this very spot". Dyson said pointing at his barstool.

"Dude it was bad. Lauren was yelling too. And we have never seen the Doc lose her cool like that". Kenzi sighed taking a shot of Whiskey.

"But why? Dyson asked. He last saw Lauren at the end of Hale's ceremony. She went inside the mausoleum to pay her respects in private. Knowing she was currently under Evony's protection she didn't want to make a scene and make Kenzi's day worse. The three of them hugged and spoke kind words of the Siren.

When he was talking before the mourners Dyson noted seeing Lauren standing off to the side of the mourners and watched her looking at Bo sitting with Tamsin and left.

He knew that anger all too well. Bo wanted her cake and she wanted to eat it too. So Lauren had every right to be pissed off. Bo left her at Tafts so how could she think Lauren would want to come back to the very side that would only use her and never give a damn about her protection.

"Since we don't know what's going on Trick. I think it's time for you to claim me". Kenzi said softly. Unclaimed she was just a sitting buffet to the Fae.

"What? Aren't you claimed by Bo? Dyson asked.

"Not anymore. I had her unclaim me last night". Kenzi said sadly. It was painful but needed to be done. Being claimed by Bo with the way things were, was like being claimed by Rainer too and that was bullshit.

"Kenzi that's dangerous. The Fae won't care about you now. You won't get a minute of peace if this gets out". Dyson said. It was true. With all the enemies Bo had made over the years, claimed or not, they would kill Kenzi.

"I know that's why I asked Trick to do it. Nobody would defy the Blood King". Kenzi said. She still had her doubts about it but living at the Dal had it perks and security. Walls, food and all she could drink liquor.

"Bo couldn't have been happy about that". Dyson said.

"No she wasn't but it's not like she cares". Kenzi said. How many weeks had she needed Bo? How many times had she tried to confide in her that she felt alone, abandoned. Bo always wanted them to be there for her. Where was Bo when Kenzi was running again? This time from the Fae. Namely those bastards the Una Mens.

Lauren lucked out a bit. Yes she was with the Dark but nobody wanted to screw around with the Morrigan. Evony was a bitch but she never put up with bullshit.

 ** _The Dark Fae compound._**

"Did you get the grounds cleaned up? The Morrigan asked.

"Yes ma'am. The grounds crew mowed everything and got up every fiber that wasn't grass". Bruce said.

"Good maybe if we disguise the grounds that bastard won't have a reason to come back here ever again". The Morrigan said.

"Who? Bruce asked looking around. All Evony had ordered was that the grounds be mowed and scrubbed of everything. Not a single leaf was to be left on the grounds.

"Hades". The Morrigan said coldly. She felt so uneasy now. Nobody had ever done that to her. Only that fool could.

"Hades. Hades? Bruce asked.

"The very one. The Succubus has always been a pain in my ass. He's the pain in the hole". The Morrigan said rubbing her forehead. This was a disaster. No Elder. No Fae could ever control him. They were all relieved when he went away. But that was shortly when the Blood King's daughter went missing and she hadn't heard from either one since.

"What can do we about him? Bruce asked. He had known of Hades and if he was sniffing around the Dark Fae compound that was not a good thing.

"We can't do anything. He's basically death and how do you outrun or outfox death? The Morrigan asked. There was never an answer to combat Hades. She needed to know what he wanted but without going to him. In her impatience she had cleared the compound of everyone that wasn't under her employ. Even the prisoners she had in her dungeons. Hades could pop into anybody whenever he wanted to. She was paranoid that Bruce was him for hours until he finally had to convince her that he wasn't him.

"Well that's a problem. But everything has been stripped down. The curtains and blinds have all been taken down. Well except the ones in your bedroom as you requested". Bruce explained. They needed to see outside. Nothing was to be covered up. No door was to be closed or locked.

"Any word on Dr. Lewis yet? The Morrigan asked. She needed Lauren back there too. Outside of the compound was unguarded and pretty much open to attack.

"No nobody has seen her since yesterday. I still have a few guys out. Other than the ones guarding all entrances". Bruce explained. He had gone out to look for Lauren too for a few hours until the Morrigan called him back. She may not have ever said it but Bruce seemed to be her most trusted guard.

"I don't like that answer Bruce. She needs to be found and soon". The Morrigan snapped. She imagined the other guards were too afraid to stray away from the compound but she didn't care if they died, she needed Dr. Lewis alive. The human was brilliant and funny. She also didn't bore her like the others do.

"We are looking everywhere, our shifters can't even find her scent but we will find her". Bruce said. Even if he thought it was a lie, he believed it.

"Soon I said". The Morrigan snapped.

"Yes ma'am". Bruce said.

 _ **Lauren**_

I snuck back into the compound and took a quick shower. Once I packed what little clothes I owned I snuck back out. I hated sneaking but I didn't want to see anyone yet. Talk to anyone yet. The only people I did talk to where the patrons of this seedy bar I found. I sat at a table in the far back. The bartender came by and I ordered two shots. In between shots I thought about last night.

I had gone back to the compound to pack my things because I was finally ready to leave. I met with Evony for about 30 minutes. I didn't trust her either and left. My months plotting against her weren't worth it. Not worth breaking my oath. Not for Bo.

Bo. Did I even know Bo anymore? Do I even care to know her anymore? Everything I did. Every time I went against the Ash. Some things he never even knew about. Time in that disgusting dungeon when Bo was on the outside ignoring my screams. I know she heard me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I know how thin the walls of those dungeons were as I had been in a few many times before Bo came along. For far more worthy reasons.

I held the serum up to Evony and explained what it was and what it would and could do. She was furious at first but came around when she noticed how easily I could have snuck it in her beer. In her food. In her candy.

After I left her, everything else is pretty much a blur. Besides that moment I kissed Bo. It was like no other kiss we ever had. It was tainted and empty. I could taste Rainers scent in her mouth. The guy wore cheap cologne. Likely because he had been away for centuries or Bo didn't take him shopping like she did many times with Dyson. How Bo got it in her mouth she didn't want to know and there wasn't enough mouthwash in the world that could wash that memory or taste out of her mouth if she allowed herself to think of the possibility.

So here I am. Back at the same bar. I'm the only customer and the bartender has been cleaning since I arrived. I'm different. I know it. I can feel it. I can see it. I can smell it.

I was also in a brawl last night. Apparently I didn't get away from the compound fast enough. I would swear it was Evony's doing but none of her goons were around or involved. Not the same goons that picked me up after I ran from Taft's. These were new people. New Fae. Fae I had never seen.

About ten of them descended upon me. Before I could react they all piled on top of me. The next thing I knew I was running down the street. That's how I ended up here. At this bar. In this solitude. I had known it before but this time it was freeing.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Hey". Bo said.

"Trick you have a customer". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi please don't be like that. A lot happened last night after we talked and I need to talk again". Bo said taking a seat next to Kenzi.

"Bo you could be on fire right now and I am not one hundred percent sure I'd spit on you to try and put it out". Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi please". Bo said.

"Now you want to talk? For weeks I had been wanting to talk to you. Dyson had been wanting to talk to you. Lauren had been wanting to talk to you". Kenzi snapped again. Bo was a woman but she had balls to think she could just show up and things would be like they had just met.

"Kenzi we talked. I thought you and I were fine. Dyson and I are fine. Speaking of Lauren that's what I need to talk to you about". Bo said.

"No Bo. I won't talk to you about Lauren. She's better off wherever she is". Kenzi said.

"So she's better off dead? Bo asked.

"What? Lauren's dead? What did you do?! Kenzi screamed.

"What? I didn't do it and by the way she's fine". Bo said softly. She was still reeling herself from the sight of a motionless Lauren on the ground.

"Then why did you say she was dead if you didn't do anything? Kenzi snapped. She wasn't believing Bo wouldn't know what happened. Not when her boyfriend could see the future.

"We found her in the field last night she was gone but then she came back". Bo explained.

"We? Who's we? I only see one of you. Where's the golden boy? Out picking out China dishes? Kenzi asked.

"No. He's dead". Bo said.

"What? Dyson asked.

"Look he wasn't who I thought he was ok. Who we thought he was". Bo said softly.

"I thought he was an asshole so this is no big loss". Kenzi said. How could she feel anything for someone that never acknowledged her existence? He never once spoke to her.

Bo couldn't say anything. Why try to change their minds about a man when they never understood their relationship. No matter how hard Bo tried she couldn't get them to understand but she did.

She understood that Lauren had left her. She understood that Dyson was in love with her but she didn't love him like that anymore. She understood she and Kenzi were growing apart. She understood Trick had a long standing hatred of Rainer.

But one thing none of them understood was how lost Bo was. She was taken for goodness sakes. Most of memories were just one big fuzz ball and the one thing she thought she could count on was her family.

But what family? None of them cared that her memories were gone. None of them cared that she was afraid that she would or could be taken again. And that all started when she left Taft's. The spot where she found Aife. The spot where she found Dyson. The spot where she fought with Tamsin. The spot where she found Lauren and said she loved her. The spot where Lauren said she loved her but Lauren's version seemed final.

It seemed she was done with Bo. She asked for the break and for all of Bo's hopes and dreams it seemed permanent. As in lose my number. As in we'll always be friends. As in I've moved the hell on. Then when she saw Lauren again, she still pushed her away. She got that she shouldn't have said she would claim her. That sounded like holding your own lover prisoner. But Bo didn't want that for Lauren not again. She wanted Lauren. Period. But Lauren apparently didn't want her back. She wanted a life with the Morrigan. The Morrigan for crying out loud.

What else could Bo do? She moved on. Ok maybe not exactly on but she found a nice unrelated to her heart distraction. He was Rainer. He was new. He wasn't nagging her about anything. He was nice. He was fresh. He was a powerful Fae that could see the future and she saw her future with him. No matter how long it lasted. No matter that she didn't have feelings for him. No matter that she didn't love him. He was a good man. A good friend.

"He's dead and I came here to talk to you about Lauren. I thought we were at least well enough to be able to talk as friends on the way to mending the rift between us". Bo said softly. It hurt that she even had to say that but it was the truth. She had to see that now.

"If you want to talk about me I'm right here". Lauren said from the doorway.

"Doc! Kenzi screamed running over to her when she noticed Lauren looked different, she stopped. Lauren even sounded different.

"Lauren? Are you ok? Dyson asked squirming his nose. Her scent was not the one he was used to.

"I'm fine Dyson now tell me why you were all talking about me". Lauren said softly. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Bo. She hadn't even moved closer to any of them yet.

"We weren't talking about you Doc. Bo was". Kenzi said. It was the truth and she wasn't about to hide anything from Lauren. If Bo wanted to talk about Lauren she could talk to Lauren.

"What do you want Bo? Lauren asked emphatically.

"I wanted to tell them what happened to you". Bo said softly. She was glad to see Lauren even if it was an angry Lauren.

"Well then. Let me have a seat and you can tell all of us". Lauren said bitterly. Bo wanted to talk about Lauren now? She didn't even want to talk _to_ her but she wanted to talk _about_ her now?

"You were dead when I found you Lauren. I don't exactly know what happened to you". Bo said softly. It was an image that would live with her forever.

"Ahh I see. So you don't know what else happened to me either then? Lauren asked still staring at the Succubus.

"Lauren! You are not shocked that you were dead? Bo asked. She couldn't take her eyes off of the Doctor either.

"Well I'm not now am I? Lauren asked moving her limbs.

"Lauren..". Bo started.

"Tell us Bo. Tell us what happened to me". Lauren said.

Bo stood shocked. She didn't want to get into what Lauren was asking of her. She really came to tell them about her seeing Lauren dead and intended on starting a search party to find her. But here Lauren was. No search party required.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Lauren". Bo said.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you will tell Kenzi so allow me". Lauren said standing up.

"I went to see Bo yesterday. I took her proof that Rainer wasn't who he appeared to be and she accused me of plotting revenge. Imagine we are not even a couple. We are barely friends. We barely speak. What kind of revenge would I need to exact? Lauren snapped. Her face showed every ounce of anger that was boiling inside of her.

Kenzi and Dyson couldn't say anything. Lauren was right. What would she have to gain going at Bo when they weren't a couple. Bo had kicked them all out. That would have been the last straw for anybody. Lauren looked well when she was with the Dark. Free. Happy.

Bo shook her head. This was embarrassing. But they were all there. They needed to get all of their stuff out into the open. She had nothing now but them.

"That was Rainer. He was just different". Bo said shamefully.

"Different how? Dyson asked.

"He was a Revenant". Bo said looking everywhere but at any of them.

"Hold the hell up. You shut us all out. Kicked me out of the clubhouse for a dead guy? Kenzi asked.

"Yes". Bo said. It was all she could say. The woman that thought she could read people's auras, read Rainer's completely wrong.

"Well that's shit". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi". Trick said.

"It is Trick but of course I'm sure you are gonna defend her bullshit since you are the King of bullshit too". Kenzi snapped turning back to Trick.

"Kenzi didn't you say you wanted him to claim you". Dyson whispered but loud enough to be heard by the others.

"You what? Asked a shocked Bo.

"I asked him to claim me but if he's going to stand there and excuse your bullshit, I'm fine as I am". Kenzi spat.

"Kenzi I said I would claim you again and I still will if you want". Bo said softly.

"Girl please. People associated with you aren't exactly safe. Lauren. Rainer". Kenzi said with a hint of bitterness hanging from Rainer's name.

"I could claim you Kenzi". Lauren said softly. She knew Kenzi's pain. She felt Kenzi's pain.

"You Lauren? That won't work either". Bo said turning as she heard the doors opening.

"Well well Dr. Lewis there you are". The Morrigan said loudly.

"What do you want Evony? Lauren asked stepping forward.

"It's time to go Dr. You're still under my protection remember". The Morrigan laughed.

"I'm not going back". Lauren said. She wasn't either. She wasn't sure where she would live now but it wouldn't be anywhere she'd lived or slept before.

"Now now Dr. There is a danger lurking that you are not aware of". The Morrigan said seriously.

"I am well aware of that danger. I am not going back". Lauren said again.

"Fine have it your way then. Grab her boys". The Morrigan screamed as two of her biggest guards started for the Doctor.

Lauren rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't going back and they should have listened. Lifting her hands she watched them scream in horror as their bodies caught fire. Lowering her arms she watched them fall to the ground and smiled "Any questions?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dal**_

"That's it Lauren. Get out of my bar! Trick said racing over with a fire extinguisher.

"Oh honey you don't have to tell me twice". Lauren laughed watching Trick scurrying over to put out the small fire she had caused when the Orges rushed at her.

Evony on the other hand hadn't moved. She was all but pinned to the wall by her own powers. Was this Lauren her creation? How was the Doctor attacked under her watch? On her land? It was embarrassing. A Dark Fae leader having one of their charges murdered.

Bruce and the others had cleaned up the bodies and the land as much as they could but she would never get the sight of them there in the first place out of her mind. She had seen many deaths in her thousands of years of life, but Lauren was different. She wasn't as meek and feeble as the Light Fae always thought her to be. She was brilliant and had shown it over and over again.

How many humans would tell the truth about wanting to turn a Fae human knowing it would mean their immediate death? Now knowing she would have done that for Bo, she laughed. The Succubus. So undeserving of such loyalty. She was a bit arrogant too. What made her think she could show up and everyone would fall at her feet and do whatever she wanted when she wanted? Lauren had cut the ties on that when she stayed behind after seeing Bo at her party.

Evony remembered the day she saw Lauren running down the road from Taft's. She looked dirty as if she had been in an explosion. When she saw the compound, she was sure of it. She ordered Bruce to pull over and carry the Doctor inside of her limo. Once they got her back to the Dark Fae compound, Evony ordered her to be washed and fed. Perhaps this Lauren didn't remember that. Perhaps this Lauren didn't care to remember. Perhaps this Lauren was no longer the Lauren she had grown to know in that short amount of time.

She didn't trust Trick or the Light Fae which is why she made a beeline to the Dal when word got back to her that's where the Doctor was. If Trick had his way Lauren would be forever chained to her bed. You can't cage brilliance like that and the Light Fae was most unworthy of such a mind. Evony knew she would and could use Lauren to make her even more powerful. That's why she believed the Light Fae wanted her. They wanted her to be their slave and then use her mind for their own bidding. Which was really nothing but solving Fae cases. If Trick was the Blood King and so powerful why would he need someone to solve Fae cases? Just write the offending bastards out of existence. Duh. Evony laughed.

"What have you done? Bo whispered.

"I'm not a Psychologist but you really should find a Fae one for Bo. She's talking to herself". Lauren laughed watching the Succubus stuck in her own head. She had never seen Bo in such a state. She was literally staring into nothing. There was nothing there. Nothing but charred wood where the Ogres fell to their deaths.

"Lauren I ordered you out of my bar! Trick snapped. How was he going to fix this. It looked like if you walked across the floor you would fall into a bottomless pit. That's the damage the Doctor had done.

"I'm going. I'm going. It's boring here for my taste". Lauren laughed walking towards the door.

"No. You can't. You can't go". Bo said coming out of her daze. She had never seen Lauren be so violent. It didn't make sense.

"I'm gone sweetie. I have stuff to do. Places to go". Lauren sighed. The Dal really was dull at the moment. She felt like it was a waste of a trip. Just the same old gang. Thinking the same old things.

"You...you can't". Bo said softly. But it was too late. Lauren was nearly out of the door. Bo didn't know what to do. She couldn't let her leave. She just couldn't. Taking off after the Doctor she tackled her to the floor.

Lauren groaned in annoyance. Who told her she could touch her? Who told her that she could crowd her personal space? Laughing she closed her eyes. She would be out of this predicament in a few minutes.

Bo held on with all of her strength. Lauren's squirming was making it harder than she had anticipated when she launched herself at her. She was still clueless about what actually happened to Lauren in the field. She just knew she was dead on the ground. The Succubus saw no movement. Just a pale, cold to the touch Lauren. She almost wanted to cry. That was not what she was expecting.

The last few weeks of her life. She had been busy with Rainer making plans for their future. She had to cut her family out of her life when they didn't agree with what she was doing. They didn't get it. This would have been great. She would finally come into her own and none of the Light and Dark shit would exist anymore. Just her and Rainer at the top dictating new laws. Trick would have had to take another retirement as the Blood King, whether he liked it or not. Bo was the new law and that's what it was really about. Something new.

But the one thing that wasn't new was her love for the Doctor under her. She had told her she loved her and Lauren treated it like a lie. A lie. Imagine someone that had lied to her over and over being skeptical of her motives. Of her words. Of her actions. Of the look that spoke her love and Lauren didn't see it. Or perhaps she couldn't see it because Bo pulled all the way back after she saw Lauren at Evony's party. Dyson was a nice substitution until she found Rainer. New guy. No strings. He needed Bo's help and she was determined to give it no matter what the cost turned out to be. And then it happened. She paid. Lauren paid. Now here they were on a dusty, beer smelling floor.

Bo jumped when she heard Lauren take a deep breath and then there was nothing. Nothing underneath her. Just the dust on the floor. The Succubus screamed.

"What the hell just happened?

"You shouldn't have tried that". Lauren laughed from the other side of the room.

"How? How did you do that? Bo asked.

"I won't tell you. It is none of your concern. Like I haven't been your concern for weeks now". Lauren said walking back towards the door. She really was about to leave this time.

She sensed the Succubus approaching her and raised her hand slamming her into the nearest wall. "Do not follow me". Lauren said coldly.

"If you leave Lauren, I will find you". Bo said.

"Find me? What are you going to send Dyson again? The same Dyson that told me to keep running after we all left Tafts? The same Dyson I saw you having sex with on his boxing ring floor while I was on the run?Having got what he wanted me to stay away for in the first place? You. You don't go looking for anyone but Dyson, Trick, Kenzi or Vex". Lauren snapped. It felt a bit good to get that off of her chest.

"I went looking for you Lauren but first I needed to get Dyson...

"Screw that I am out of here. I am not going to play this game with you anymore. I meant what I said don't follow me. Don't send anyone after me". Lauren said.

Bo watched her go. All she saw was Lauren walking away in slow motion. Everything was suddenly slow. Her heartbeat. Her eyes blinking. Her thoughts. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. That exit sounded so final. Like Bo walking out the door after Lauren asked for the break. Like Lauren walking out of Taft's just as Bo had found her again. But Lauren was right. Bo hadn't exactly gone looking for her. It was just dumb luck that Lauren was there. It happened again when she went to look for Vex. After she fought with Tamsin. She wanted to get everyone together so they could all go and find Lauren. That was a dumb plan. One why would she leave the last spot she saw Lauren? Two why would Trick, Kenzi, Dyson or Tamsin care to look for Lauren? She was nothing but a crimp in all of their plans.

Tamsin was working for Hades by her own words. Dyson was just looking to get into Bo's bed, shower, Trick's barrel room or the couch in his lair. Kenzi never particularly cared for Lauren. Although she did grow to learn to tolerate her.

Bo thought about the last thing she said to Lauren at Evony's party. "When you're ready to come back to your real family., just say the word". Now that she thought about it, what family? Lauren was always the outsider and now she had literally put herself there and seemed to like it. She seemed to enjoy the freedom it brought. Freedom. That's what Lauren must be amped about. She's free. Like she was free when Bo woke up Nadia but didn't tell her. Then Lauren recommitted to Lachlan. She should have forced him to free her again. Forced Hale to free her. Tell them all to kick rocks, taken Lauren and ran.

"Don't worry Succubus. I'll take care of the Doctor". Evony laughed watching Bo's facial expressions change like a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"Stay away from Lauren! Bo seethed.

"Typical Succubus. You weren't even listening to her. She doesn't want you to follow her. She does not even sound like she wants to see you. Sound familiar? Evony laughed. Lauren had told her when Bo kicked all of them to the curb for Rainer. Evony wished she had been the one to take him out. But whatevs.

"Lauren will get over whatever she is dealing with. She always does". Bo said.

"Not this time sweetie. That was not the Lauren you know". Evony laughed pointing towards the door. She wanted Lauren to come back with her but this was as equally delicious seeing a confused and heartbroken Succubus. But hadn't she done that to herself? Nobody stopped her from coming to see Lauren at the compound. Bo was Dark. She just chose not to. She wanted Lauren to come crawling back to her like Dyson did. Taking whatever crumbs Bo offered him. Lauren was no crumb snatcher. She wanted and deserved the entire meal.

 ** _Lauren_**

Lauren was amused and angry at the same time. The Fae still dismissed her like she was nothing. Evony was ok but she couldn't trust her. She meant what she said about claiming Kenzi. Kenzi needed someone in her corner that knew the loneliness of being human in the Fae world. Bo had all but ended their friendship until Rainer died. Lauren wished she had been conscious enough to see that. But Hades was in control and killed him.

What did Bo do? She didn't drop a single tear over him so how was he her destiny? How was he so much more important to her than the rest of them were?

Lauren wasn't going to focus on that now. She needed to get her life back in order. She needed a place to stay. New clothes on her back. A lab. Even now the Doctor in her couldn't help but crave to study something. Anything. She didn't want to go anywhere she had already been. A fresh start is just that. A fresh start. New memories. New walls. New appliances. New medical equipment. And her personal favorite, a new lab coat.

She loved the day she graduated. She went and picked out her first labcoat. The moment when her name was embroidered on it. Her first patient. Her first surgery. Her first death. She didn't like that part but it came with the job. Although she really didn't consider it a job. She loved helping people whether the outcome was good or not.

She spent the next few hours house shopping. It wasn't going to be easy to find something perfect but she was going to give it her best shot.

 ** _The Dal_**

Bo had had enough. If she couldn't go after Lauren at least she could try and get some air.

"Bo don't". Kenzi said grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm not going after her. I'm just going". Bo said.

"Don't go after her Bo. I mean it". Kenzi snapped. Bo could get moody when she didn't get what she wanted.

Minutes later Bo had told the truth. She didn't go after Lauren. She sped away in her Camaro and parked. She got out and walked over to the park.

Everything Lauren had said started to play over and over in her head. Had she been that selfish? Had she commanded people to do what she used to do. Get out there and look for people. Wasn't her and Kenzi's jobs to find clients. So why couldn't she do that for Lauren? If she loved her as she claimed why couldn't she get out there and actually look instead of trusting Dyson to do it? He hadn't been in a relationship with Lauren. She had. He is not in love with Lauren. She is. The wind was softly blowing her hair and she kept walking going nowhere in particular.

"I know you're out there. What did you do to her? Bo asked.

"Ahhh Isabeau. You're learning how to sense me". Hades laughed. He was quite proud. He didn't know Bo knew how to tap into those powers yet.

"I don't have time for your bullshit. Tell me what you did to Lauren". Bo snapped.

"Seems to me you have all the time in the world. She wants nothing to do with you, so why would you care now? Hades asked mockingly.

"That's not true". Bo said softly.

"Oh but it is. She basically told you to...how do you young people say it? Ahh yes. She told you to fuck off". Hades said.

"Tell me what you did! Bo screamed. She was tired of him prolonging her answers. She wanted them. She needed them. Lauren was out there somewhere alone and she didn't like that.

"I did so many things it would take me hours to explain it to you". Hades said. Bo didn't actually see him. She only heard him but it was the same voice she heard in the field.

"I need to know so that I can help her. Fix what you've done". Bo said.

"Help her? Fix what I've done? My dear child she no longer needs your protection and nothing in her needs fixing". Hades voice rained down over her again.

"How long are you going to avoid answering me? Bo asked. She was really tired of the run around Hades was doing.

"Lauren has been what I called upgraded". Hades said.

"Enough with the riddles. Just tell me". Bo said.

"Lauren has most of my powers and your memories". Hades said.

"My what? Bo asked.

"You're struggling with your memories right? Hades asked.

"Yes. So? Bo asked getting angry now.

"I took them for good keeping and gave most of them to the good Doctor. But don't worry she doesn't about your sexual positions. Things you did with your mouth and then kissed her afterwards. Just about your lovers". Hades laughed.

"That's shit. Lauren can't have my memories if I remember now". Bo said.

"She does. She knows it all. Your kisses with my Valkyrie. Your kisses with Rainer. Your and Dyson's fake marriage. She even knows about you picturing her sleeping with Dyson. Imagine thinking Lauren would ever sleep with that dog. Not even for your viewing pleasure". Hades laughed again. Even he shuddered at that image.

"Fine. Fine. I believe you about the memories but what about her powers? What did you mean by your Valkyrie? Bo asked. This was embarrassing if Lauren really did know about her sex life. She really had slept with just about everyone in their group or kissed them.

"The Valkyrie has been doing my bidding since she arrived there. Everything having to do with you and Lauren she has managed to shred to bits. Luckily you were too much of a softie to stop her or believe her when she told you that she was sent for you. Imagine allowing her to come between you and the Doctor. But it works for me. Lauren away from you works for me. My Succubus will eventually surface and then I will have all I need". Hades explained.

"Shred? What did Tamsin shred? Bo asked. She wasn't aware of anything.

"She told Lauren about your kiss. She somehow managed to convince you not to look for Lauren as you left Tafts. You can't even deny it. You left a human with a monster. That's cold even to me". Hades laughed.

"Tamsin didn't tell me any of that. She wouldn't do those things. She likes Lauren. She likes me. She just wouldn't do that". Bo said.

"She did Isabeau. She even told Massimo who Lauren is to you. They were coming for her but Rainer go to her before they could". Hades said. That part did make him mad. The King of the Underworld associated with Rainer. A fraud.

Bo bowed her head. She had heard enough. Maybe this was all on her. She left Lauren exposed to the Fae when she said she wasn't going anywhere. Left her for Dyson. Left her for Tamsin. Left her for Rainer. No wonder Kenzi was pissed off and rightfully so because she left her exposed too.

"So she's Fae now? Bo asked softly.

"No. She's still a human just with my powers and your memories". Hades beamed. This was going to be good to see what Lauren would do with those abilities.

"So how long will she have these abilities? Bo asked. She wasn't liking the sound of this. It sounded like Lauren had been exposed to pending danger again.

"Until I'm ready to take them back. But you worry sweet pea I won't be ready for some time to come". Hades laughed. He couldn't wait to see who's butt the Doctor was going to kick. Having been inside of her. He felt her emotions. Nothing but rage. Namely aimed at Bo but rage nonetheless.

"If you go near Lauren...". Bo snapped.

"What will you do? You can't even see me! Hades laughed.

"I'm warning you! Bo said.

"See you around Isabeau". Hades laughed and like that the park went silent. Bo had stood there screaming for him to come back but she didn't hear a word. When ten minutes passed she gave up waiting for him to return and headed towards her car. She pulled out of the parking lot heading home.

There was a rustling in the trees and a sudden drop.

"Take your powers back huh? I'm just a lowly human? Buddy you don't know who you're screwing with! Lauren snapped having heard their entire conversation. Hades wasn't too bright if he didn't realize every word he said, she heard. Lauren took a deep breath and the wind blew widly.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lauren_**

So I woke up in a funk. I almost wished I was dead with all that is constantly going on in my head. I had all the answers I deserved and they didn't come from Bo's mouth. They came from her memories.

I spent most of the morning going over everything that I heard last night. I have no doubt any of it wasn't true because I do have powers and Bo's memories. Let me tell you it's all bullshit. This could be the best thing that could have happened to me though because now I know what I meant to her. Just a body in her bed when she didn't want or couldn't have Dyson. And apparently she wanted him as soon as she saw him. I mean really jumping through a window running from Aife really required her to go all the way with him?

Why am I so devoted to someone that can't be loyal to anyone that doesn't fit her needs? Or doesn't want the same things that she does? It is almost maddening because I can't tell what memories are mine and what are hers. But I can tell you that I would never succumb to a penis. I would never kick Kenzi out of the only home she has known for the last 4 years. I would never let anyone keep me from doing anything that I wanted. Some people have said that I hold her back.

How have I held her back? Was I the one that was Dyson's biggest cheerleader even when he lied to me? Was I the one that pimped him out to Bo when I barely knew him a month? Was I the one that told her to let go of Aife as she hung from Bo's hand? Better yet was I the one that told Dyson to protect a Succubus? The same Succubus that I saw take out the Lich and his flunkies? I am not the one that knew where I was but didn't tell Bo until they lost my location. Oh and Bo? Bo said nothing but find her Dyson. No anger. Just find her. It was all behid the scenes but now we all know.

How have I held her back? Am I a Blood Sage? Am I the one that knew who Aife was when she arrived after Bo but didn't tell her? Am I the one that thought Bo was so weak that she always needed protecting? That she couldn't fight anyone on her own? Am I a guard dog? No.

I admit I did convince her not to go after Vex but she ended up going anyways. Don't tell me I stopped her with my body. She wanted my body. I had to go back to the clubhouse because I had forgotten my dog collar that she threw at my feet.

How have I held her back? When I asked for the break that's just what she gave me. She didn't protect me like she did Dyson or Kenzi. She didn't even bother to come looking for me, happened upon me at Taft's and when she found me again, she was back riding her lame dick dog.

How have I held her back? Am I the one that took whatever part of her ass she offered whether she enjoyed it or not? Am I the one that begged her to look at me while she was on top of me? No that was not me.

Now you will say oh I thought you and Dyson were friends. Please. How can I be friends with a fraud and a liar. The bastard didn't even bother to tell me Bo was missing or that she had lost her memories. The same memories I share with her now.

The same bastard that didn't even tell Bo that I called or wanted to come home but didn't feel it was safe to going by his words. The same bastard that nearly wet himself doing anything and everything the Blood King commanded him to do.

I knew who Bo was. I knew who she was better than any of them. The only thing I didn't know was exactly how powerful she is. The same powers that I hold now too. You cannot sacrifice love that was stolen from your dumb ass. Besides Bo didn't need that to win her fight with Aife.

Enough of this shit. I have stuff to do. I can't spend my life worrying about what they are doing when I don't know when he is coming back. I can feel him though and he's a bit of a genius but evil. I need to find out any and everything I can about him and I know the first place to look.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Bo? Isn't a bit early to be drinking and this much? Trick asked looking at empty bottle after empty bottle resting on top of his bar.

"Trick you know the drill. When she doesn't get what she wants she pouts or drinks. She basically cleaned out the clubhouse". Kenzi said. She wasn't living there but did go back to get her liquor that was now gone.

"I can drink whatever I want in here". Bo slurred. She felt embarrassed when she heard herself slur. What the fuck did she see and hear last night? Lauren has his powers and her memories. Holy shit. This was not good. She knows everything. Damn it.

"Well I can't make money if you clean out my barrel rooms". Trick said.

"Who cares? It's not like you actually charge anyone". Bo seethed. It was true. She didn't even know how Trick got the liquor. He didn't have any money. Maybe he called in thousands of years of favors.

Bo wanted to go home. But what was there? Every spot she had sex with the parade of Fae she brought in. She nearly took one home last night but the Camaro had other ideas when it kept stalling. After the incidents at the Dal yesterday she knew most Fae wouldn't come near her. Not if they knew that she knows Lauren.

No home. Home was empty. Kenzi lived at the Dal. She had no idea where the hell Dyson or Tamsin were. Maybe they were doing each other. She didn't care to know either. None of them have been supportive of her lately. She wasn't a Faeby sitter.

Was what Hades told her true? How would she prove it? When would she prove it? She can't send anyone after Lauren because her scent is new. Her brain is new. Lauren was already a genius but having Hades powers pretty much makes her a God and unstoppable. The Succubus found that bit to be hot. But even her arousal couldn't get her up and off of her barstool. It still felt final. Lauren wouldn't want her help. Wouldn't need her help. For the first time she felt that they would come to blows. But she couldn't do that. Her Succubus wouldn't allow it either.

She bowed her head over the memory thing. The hatred that infests Lauren now will be all jumbled because Bo never talked to her about any of it. After the Vex thing, she promised Lauren a talk and never made the time for it. She said she would give Lauren space and she wasn't going anywhere but she did. So much time had passed and she had made space for other people in her heart. In her bed. In her shower. On her couch. On her floors.

She had made space between her love for Lauren and their friendship. Neither one was bigger than the other at the moment. Lauren left her for goodness sakes. Bo had gone in and out of her Dawning. When she came out she felt different. She felt powerful. She felt important. Lauren couldn't adjust to that apparently. But that wasn't Bo's fault. She could have told her why she wanted the break. She could have told her why she ran off to Taft's. She could have told her why she stayed in Evony's bed. Ok that was low but it was pretty much the same in her mind. She knows. Damn it.

She downed an entire bottle at the thought of Lauren in Evony's bed. In Evony's arms. Under Evony's protection. If she was afraid of the Una Mens. She could have protected her. But who was Bo kidding? She didn't even know they were in her clubhouse until they were already in her bedroom the night they took Dyson. Lauren's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Bo thought downing another bottle.

"What do you really make of that? Trick asked pointing to Bo. He needed bigger trash bags to keep up with all the empty bottles.

"I'm guessing she has seen Lauren or knows what happened to her". Kenzi said taking a bite of food. She had partied like Bo too but now needed carbs.

"No that can't be it. Look at her. There is nothing there but a body". Trick said. It was true Bo looked so pale. Like she had nothing to hang on to. Nothing to fight for. But she brought it all on herself. She kicked all of them out. Wouldn't listen to anyone. He admitted he wasn't always forthcoming with his own knowledge of the Fae but when he was finally ready to tell her, she ran off with Rainer. Trusted that Rainer was her best ally. Like none of them did anything for her. Took deadly risks for her. Namely Kenzi and Lauren. But the Lauren that nearly burned downed his bar wasn't that Lauren anymore.

Admittedly he never wanted to know about Bo's sex life. He did however wish she would pick Dyson. He was loyal. He was obedient. He was Fae. But what could he say about Lauren after last night? He wasn't one to bend over and kiss ass but there was something new and enticing about the Doctor. As the Blood King he wanted to know what she was and what she could do besides start fires with Fae bodies. He knew he wouldn't get that from Lauren so he would try his best and see what Bo knows about it.

"Don't Trick". Bo said softly.

"Don't what Bo? Trick asked wiping down the bar in front of her.

"I know when you want to ask a question and I won't tell you". Bo said softly again. She knew people would do this. Come to her about Lauren. The Fae could be nosy bastards and now they wanted to know about Lauren Lewis? The same Lauren Lewis that wasn't good enough just to be a human Doctor but a slave? The same Lauren Lewis that Dyson often mocked with her servitude while Bo sat there and did nothing about it other than ask if he always had to be him?

"Bo I'm just..concerned". Trick said.

"No there is something that you don't know and need to know so you will interfere". Bo said. It was true. Trick just needed to know any and everything so he could do something about it or have the Elders do something about it.

"We all saw her Bo. We know there is something different. You need to tell me so I can help". Trick said.

"Help? Since when have you ever wanted to help Lauren? Bo laughed. Just as she thought. He wanted to kiss ass.

"Bo...". Trick started.

"Trust me Trick. You don't want any of that". Bo said. She knew if her Succubus could take out an army, Lauren could likely take out the entire colony.

Bo and Trick stood still when a strong gust of wind blew past them.

"What the hell was that? Bo asked but had an idea.

"You felt that too? Kenzi asked running over.

"I don't know but it appears to be over". Trick said picking up the bottles that had fallen over.

The trio all took turns looking around the bar. It was a bit crowded but not busy for a Saturday night.

"What's wrong with you guys? You all look like you've seen a ghost". Tamsin said walking in with Dyson.

"Trick what's wrong? Dyson asked with his hand on his gun.

"Nothing". Bo said softly. The last thing she knew they needed now was a territorial wolf. Dyson didn't get it and it was pissing him off. By his own words Bo wasn't in love with him anymore and he thought his penis would change that.

"Ahhh here it is. Now I can go". Lauren said making her way back up the stairs.

The wind from before filled the room again and Trick held on to whatever bottles he could reach hoping not too many would fall over and bust.

"Don't mind me. Just here to get my book back". Lauren laughed appearing out of thin air.

"Lauren? How did you? Dyson asked.

"Dyson don't". Bo warned.

"She still leads you like a good boy by your balls huh? Lauren laughed pointing at Bo's obedient servant.

"Lauren...". Bo said softly.

"I know. I know. I need to leave". Lauren laughed again. She wasn't planning on staying anyways. She had her own bar to keep her whistle wet.

"Lauren! Dyson screamed reaching out for her.

"Dyson don't touch her". Bo said.

"And if he does? What will you do Bo? Stay mad? We all know you forgive him as easily as you blink". Lauren said taking a shot from Kenzi.

"Lauren what are you talking about? Bo asked slowly turning around to the Doctor.

"Lying to you about Saskia. Ooops. I mean Aife. But you forgave him and slept with him because you knew he was just trying to protect you. Does any of that ring a bell? Lauren winked downing another shot.

"Lauren listen". Bo said softly.

"No". Lauren said flatly.

"No? Bo asked.

"I don't have to listen it's all in here". Lauren laughed pointing at her head so Bo would catch on. The other ears didn't need to know what they both knew.

"Lauren I can fix all of this". Bo said.

"So can I. By leaving this dump". Lauren said picking her book off of the counter.

"Lauren stop and listen to me". Bo said.

"Bye Felicia". Lauren laughed winking at Bo as she started walking towards the exit.

"Bye Felicia". Kenzi had to laugh.

"Bye Felicia? What the hell does that even mean? Bo asked.

"It means she wants nothing to do with your ass". Kenzi laughed.

"Pretty much". Lauren said.

"Wait, you are just going to let her go Bo? Tamsin laughed.

"No. If Bo wants her to stay she will". Dyson laughed.

"Doubt it". Lauren said. She was bored with this group already. Same old shit.

Lauren took some steps towards the door again and Dyson tried to stop her from leaving. He needed to know what the hell was going on. He thought he and Lauren were buddies. Or at least why she seemed livid at him.

"Lauren? Dyson growled.

"You can't handle me Dyson". Lauren laughed.

"She's right Dyson. Leave her alone". Bo said.

"Bullshit. She's mad at me and I want to know why? Dyson growled again.

Taking a deep breath Lauren was about to give him everything he wanted.

"I'm mad at you for being the bastard you've always been to me. Like you were that day on the couch over there. I'm mad at you for mocking my humanity when in reality you were just jealous because my brain is larger than the pea sized one you have. I'm mad at you for telling me it wasn't safe to come home after I saved your sorry ass. Leaving me exposed to the Una Mens. But I'm sure Bo didn't care. In fact I have proof she didn't. I'm mad at you for not telling me Bo was missing. Too bad that fake marriage didn't work out huh? Still have the ring? But most importantly you didn't tell me Bo had lost her memories. I am, was her Doctor after all. But I get it, you get to have Bo anywhere and any time you want. Can't really blame a dog for being a dog. Hop to it bow wow, you can have her". Lauren finished. She was a bit winded and thirsty now but she felt great.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Don't Bo". Lauren said waving off whatever she was about to say. Lauren took one last look at her and finally got up to leave for good.

"Are you still mad that I told you Bo and I kissed and it wasn't a feed? Tamsin laughed. She thought Lauren was over that by now.

Lauren stopped for a minute but started again.

"Tamsin". Kenzi said softly. She was like a daughter to her after all.

"Tamsin what? This is the great Dr. Lewis and she's leaving because she's a little jealous of Dyson? Of me? Tamsin laughed. This was funny. The human Doctor finally had her fill of the Fae.

"First of all to be jealous would mean he wants something that I do. I don't want Bo. Both of you can have her". Lauren said over her shoulder.

"You're so full of shit Lauren. You still want Bo. Isn't that the reason you ran to Evony's bed? Tamsin laughed.

"As I said. Either one of you can have her. I'm done". Lauren said.

"Ahhh I see. You're mad because I locked you in that closet at Taft's so Bo wouldn't find you in the operating room. But don't worry I told Evony where you were, since I no longer wanted to deliver Bo to her anymore. At least you didn't die though right? Tamsin laughed.

"Speaking of delivering something". Lauren said as she swerved and punched Tamsin dead in her eye. Her body went flying across the room taking out an entire wall. Trick cringed at the sound and closed his eyes. Damn it.

"Hades' check will bounce and you won't be doubting anyone with that eye again". Lauren laughed. She felt a bit of heat behind her and turned around to see what it was.

"Ahhhh the Succubus wants to play I see. What's the matter? Did I hurt your girlfriend? She's not the most alive person you have ever met now is she? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren". Bo seethed. This was not Lauren and she wasn't sure she would ever be again.

"Succubus? Lauren laughed.

When Lauren's eyes changed Bo lunged forward gently grabbing her by her neck.

"Uhhh what do you think that's going to do? Lauren laughed. Bo must have forgotten, they are equally matched in power. Almost she winked inside.

"Lauren it's me. This isn't you. Just come back I'm right here". Bo said softly.

"Aww that's sweet. Now where have I heard that before? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren". Bo said softly again. She didn't want to have to do what was stirring inside of her but she had to try something.

"Tamsin really Bo? You want to fight me over Tamsin? Well I guess it makes sense since she's part of the reason I left you". Lauren laughed.

It hurt to hear but Bo had to take it. "Lauren please". Bo pleaded.

"Bo! Dyson screamed running up behind the Succubus.

Lauren laughed. "Your bf is calling you. Maybe he wants that threesome you've longed for. Never moan my name again while you're enjoying the sight of that shit. You should know I wouldn't allow him inside of me but Tamsin would. All you have to do is ask her. She loves you".

"Oh for pete's sake Lauren! Bo snapped slamming her lips against Lauren. The Doctor was not responding so Bo pulled back with her hand still around her neck.

"That wouldn't have worked. I stole my Koushang back that you never returned. Too bad it won't work on you! Lauren laughed slamming her lips into Bo. The remaining group stood as they were. There was a huge, white glow coming off of the two ladies.

Lauren pulled back dropping Bo to ground.

"Bo! Trick screamed as he ran over with Dyson close behind him.

"I told her not to touch me". Lauren laughed licking her lips.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Dark Fae compound_**

Evony stomped back into her compound. She was livid. Lauren had killed two of her best goons but thankfully she still had Bruce. Well he chose to stay behind and that was a good decision because he had stuff to do.

For all that she had done for Lauren in the last few months, this was how she repaid her. The best Doctor she had on staff just left her. She didn't think Lauren's accommodations or rank in the Lab was that shabby or unlivable. Her Genius was never lost on the Morrigan even when she was with the Light Fae.

The Light Fae. Those idiots wouldn't know a Genius even if one bit them in the ass. Wait a minute she thought. If Lauren was as pissed off as she looked all Evony had to do was sit back and watch the fallout. Yes that was an idea. Bide her time and the Succubus would likely be dead in a matter of days.

What she needed was a spy. Someone to be around Lauren at all times and get everything she does on tape. She didn't want to miss a minute of the downfall of the Light Fae. Then only the Dark would exist and rule. She laughed at the thought.

She had already heard of what happened at the Dal and her wish was almost a reality. According to Bruce the word on the street was the Blood King was pissed off that his granddaughter had been wounded. If what Evony suspected was true, she needed to get Lauren back on her side.

She had always wanted Bo to join the Dark Fae so she would have the most powerful among them on her team. But if she got Lauren, for all intents and purposes, she would be the most powerful.

Yeah that's it. Sit back and wait Evony clapped as she sat back in her desk chair. She picked up the paperwork that had been sitting there untouched for days and started looking it over when her phone rung. "What is it?

"Ma'am Dr. Lewis is in the building". Bruce announced quietly. He was preparing to get his ass chewed.

"Don't stop her. Let her come". Evony smiled.

"What? I thought you wanted us to put her in a room". Bruce said.

"Change of plans. Allow the Doctor through". Evony said softly. She didn't want to sound angry because Bruce would likey manhandle Lauren escorting her to Evony.

"Ok we'll be right in". Bruce said hanging up his phone. He didn't know what this was about but he knew never to betray her.

Evony took a deep sigh and listened for footsteps. This was going to be great!

"Well well Dr. Lewis what can I do for you today? Evony asked warmly standing to her feet to greet the Doctor.

Lauren rolled her eyes. The Morrigan was laying it on thick. "I'm here for what you owe me and I intend to collect in full".

"And what would that be? Evony asked.

"Money. Thousands and thousands of dollars". Lauren smirked.

"You know you have been making my life hell these last few days. The Blood King is livid about the Succubus". Evony said softly.

Lauren rolled her eyes again. "Money?

"I want details first. What did you do to the Succubus and tell me it was juicy". Evony beamed.

"No I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're asking". Lauren said annoyed. But this is what happens when you're an ex of Bo's. People assume you stay in her bed.

"Umm no sweetie. What did you do to her? Evony cringed. She didn't want that kind of answer.

"She has a buffet of Fae surrounding her. She will live. Now about my money". Lauren said.

"My my. Has the good Doctor finally let go of the Succubus? Evony laughed.

"Evony I don't have time for this. Either give me my money that I damn well earned or I take it the hard way". Lauren sighed taking a seat. It had been a long day and she was tired of pussyfooting around.

"Fine I will give you your money on two conditions". The Morrigan said.

"And those would be? Lauren asked.

"I don't need Trick up my ass anymore than he already is. First I want your assurance that the Succubus is fine". Evony said with her eyes locked on Laurens.

Lauren half smiled. She didn't want to have to prove that. "Ok fine". She said standing up as Evony backed up. She didn't know what the Doctor was about to do.

Evony's eyes widened when a portal opened before her. It was the inside of the Dal. Bo was still alive. Sprawled out on the floor but alive as Dyson and Trick held her hands. Her eyes were open and her mouth was moving.

"Will you give me my money now or shall I shove you in and she can feed off of you? Lauren laughed. Evony had never looked so scared.

"Well? Lauren asked again.

"Fine. Fine. She's alive". Evony laughed. Bo looked like a truck had run her over.

"Yes she is. Now for my money". Lauren said closing the portal.

"Not so fast Dr. Lewis. I said there are two conditions". Evony said.

Lauren laughed. Everyone wanted to play lately. Fine she would play for a few minutes but nothing more. "What's the second condition?

"You have to join the Dark exclusively". Evony said seriously. There was nothing false about her request. She would have the Dr under her feet and roofs again.

"You mean like a slave? Nope. Been there. Hated that". Lauren laughed. Long days and nights. No pay. Nothing but food scraps she had to steal from Pietra.

"No nothing like that. This time you would be under contract". Evony said showing the paperwork in her hand.

"Fine. Hand it to me". Lauren said. It was just a piece of paper. Evony had always been fair to her even if she was cheap.

"Really? Evony asked. That was too easy even for Lauren.

"Wait you have to sign it first though right as my sponsor? Lauren asked softly.

"Oh of course. You're right and you have very good attention to detail". Evony laughed. This was great. If Lauren remembered about the sponsor, she knows it is a binding contract until one of them dies.

Lauren stood watching Evony. They were on speaking terms but that never meant she would turn her back on her. Not when she had a sharp object in her hands. She knew what she was doing was right. It was the right decision. She felt great about it too.

"Ok Dr. Lewis my signature has dried. Now it's your turn to sign". Evony beamed handing the sheet to Lauren.

Lauren smiled back and took the paper. Turning her back since that was the only pen Evony had she signed it. Turning back around she asked for Evony to call the Archivist. They had to do this properly so there wouldn't be any slip ups or doubts.

"Ladies? The Archivist asked walking in on the tense scene.

"The Morrigan and I have a document that needs to be filed immediately. It is so urgent we need it done and binding within the hour". Lauren said softly.

When Evony noddded her head in his direction, the Archivist took it from Lauren and hurried out of the office.

"Now for my money". Lauren laughed taking a seat.

"Fine. A deal is a deal. How much do you want? Evony asked walking over towards the vault behind her desk.

"Two million dollars". Lauren said seriously.

"Is that all? Girl that's pocket change". Evony laughed pulling out a bag with the money already in it. Lauren didn't need to count it because Evony was the one that made her count it when she had been paid by a client. More like a sucker but still money.

"So now what? Evony asked.

"Now we wait for the Archivist to tell us the deal has been sealed". Lauren said pointing for Evony to sit down.

"I thought you were in a hurry". Evony said.

"Something this big, I wouldn't leave to chance. I want, no I need to make sure it's binding and legal". Lauren laughed.

"You're really serious about this". Evony said eyeing Lauren.

"The Dark has always protected me. Even the Dark in the Succubus. The Light Fae never gave a damn. It's time that I proved my allegiance". Lauren explained softly.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Bo are you ok? Trick asked softly. The Succubus had yet to get up since Lauren left.

"I'm...I'm ok". Bo whispered.

"Bo stop being stubborn you need fo feed". Dyson snapped. How could Lauren do this and to Bo? Bo is a Succubus, one of them needed to be around at all times to heal her when and where she needed it. He was happy to try and fill that need.

"I said I'm ok Dyson". Bo snapped bitterly. That's all Dyson thought about, her feeding and the other things that came with it. She thought about what Hades said. Lauren has her memories which means she knows all about Bo's sex life. She hoped he told the truth about the positions of her sex life. It was one thing for her to know but for Lauren to know too was a bowl of shit for breakfast.

"Trick look at her. She is as white as a sheet. She needs to feed! Dyson growled.

"Bo he's right you need to feed right now. Now can you stand? Trick asked. He didn't like the sight of Bo being on the floor especially since he was still cleaning up from Lauren's first attack.

"I'm fine". Bo said struggling to get up. If she didn't Trick would order Dyson to take her right then and there and in front of the crowd that had gathered when Lauren left. Lauren was a force like they had never seen. She nearly pulled the doors off of the hinges when she pulled them open. She left a smoky trail behind her and they all struggled to breathe. No Fae had ever struggled to breathe like that unless they had been attacked and the only one wounded was Bo.

Bo finally made it to her feet with Trick holding her hands. Dyson tried but she pushed him back.

"Trick! She needs to feed". Dyson said pulling his shirt off.

"What the fuck are you doing? Bo asked noticing Dyson.

"I'm getting ready to help you feed". Dyson answered kicking off his boots.

"Um I never said I was going to feed from you". Bo snapped. Was she really that easy with Dyson? Had Lauren been right about them? She nearly gagged when she thought about Lauren and her memories. She knows how many times she and Dyson had been together. It was the only rule in their relationship and whether they together or not Bo had broken it many times over.

"What? We've always had sex before when you have been wounded. Even when it wasn't severe. Remember that day after you had seen Aife and you came over? Dyson winked licking his lips.

"Well that is not about to happen with you right now". Bo said looking around the room. She would feed but it wouldn't be from Dyson. She cringed when she thought of last night again. There was no telling what Hades would do to Lauren or if he could fix her to see Bo's present memories too.

"You, you and you". Bo said pointing to three Fae standing at the bar.

"Please". Trick nodded in their direction.

The trio started walking towards Bo and she waved them back. "Follow me".

"Bo! Dyson screamed after her but she was already gone. Once he realized she wasn't going to sleep with him, he left. He needed to go on a run or something to keep from hearing the Succubus have sex. He never got the sounds of Bo and Cayden out of his head. Cayden was his brother and friend. How could Bo do that to Dyson? He's all she would ever need.

 ** _The Dark Fae compound._**

"That is the good shit. You really should suggest this to Trick". Lauren laughed downing some wine.

"Girl why would I ever need or want to see that little bastard? He was making my life hell over what you did to the Succubus. The only thing he'd be happy to talk to me about was your abduction". Evony said tapping her fingers on her desk. Lauren was quite relaxed for someone that just chose a side. She thought she was a sucker for the Unaligned kind.

"Well once the Archivist says this is official. All the Elders will know and report it back to him. They are all close that way". Lauren laughed. Trick was the go to Fae for secrets and backstabbing plots. So what if he was the Blood King. Nobody needed to bow to kiss his ass. Why couldn't they see his only worth is when he writes in his blood. He has no loyalty to anyone. From what Lauren could see in Bo's memories he had no loyalty to Bo either.

"Ohhhh you do have a point. He will likely bust a vein in his head". Evony laughed getting to her feet. She did want to see that in person. Damn films and picture phones.

"Shouldn't be much longer and I do have somewhere else to be but we can all meet up there later". Lauren laughed raising her glass in a preemptive toast. This was going to be a fun day from all that she could see.

Lauren sat back in her chair as she swirled the wine in her mouth. It really was good but not as good as the things she was going to do for herself. This was a new day. A new opportunity to start her quest to get her life back. The life she had been robbed of by her past. The life she had been robbed of by the Fae. The life she had been robbed up thinking she fit in the current status quo.

She wracked her brain for some of Bo's memories. All that everyone said about her was as clear as day. Everything they did and said proved that they don't give a shit about her. It was always their preference for Dyson to be Bo's lover. As if he wasn't flawed. As if he never lied to any of them. As if he couldn't go galloping in the woods and come face to face with a bullet from a hunter's shotgun. He's not immortal but his wolves mate for life shit is silly when a man that has lived thousands of years has never known a love before Bo. Unless his wolf mates for life is a pathetic pick up line that never worked with the women before Bo. Even in his dreams Bo saw how bored Flora was with him in bed. She didn't even moan once, not once. She found herself amused at the thought of Bo moaning her name, she just didn't need the image of Bo imagining them as a threesome in her head. The only time Lauren would bend over for Dyson would be as a gesture from her telling him to kiss her ass.

Even Kenzi. Kenzi thinks Lauren is bossy, territorial and controlling? Bossy? Bo did whatever the fuck and whomever the fuck she wanted when she wanted. Territorial? No that would be telling Bo that Lauren's never going to love her. Territorial is hiding Aife under Trick's orders or shall she say under dick's orders.

Controlling? Controlling is doing everything and saying everything you can to keep Bo away from Lauren. Controlling is getting Dyson's love back for him so Bo would pick anyone but Dr. Freeze.

Lauren shifted in her seat. Bo's memories were becoming quite frequent so the next episode wouldn't be easy to sit still over. Bo had been hit by a car on a case when she was pretending to be a Psychologist. She was bleeding internally.

Lauren closed her eyes. There was Bo in a Police station full of Fae. She had seen her walk around with a bullet in her after the Lich shot her and fed from them to heal. She knows how to mass chi suck so why didn't she do that at the Police station? Tamsin was there along with 15 other cops from what Lauren could see. So why would she have sex with Dyson to heal? Why did she enjoy it only to come to Lauren and lie and say that it didn't mean anything? That there were no feelings for anyone.

Today? Today they all know that was a lie. Bo knew it the minute she came out of her Dawning but did she say anything? No. And do you know why? She wanted to have her cake and eat it too. Why did she never say Lauren was it for her to Lauren? Why didn't she ever say she knew he had his love back and it didn't matter? She didn't. I will live the life I choose? Shouldn't that be I will live the lie I choose?

Stop it Lauren. Lauren chided herself. Get out of Bo's memories.

"Dr. Lewis if you are done Faedreaming the Archivist is back". Evony laughed. She had been talking to Lauren for almost ten minutes and wasn't getting a response.

"Sorry. So it's done? It's official? Lauren asked standing and looking at the Archivist.

"Yes ma'am. It's all done and official". The Archivist answered.

"How soon until the announcement can be made? Lauren asked softly.

"As early as this afternoon". The Archivist answered.

"The good Doctor wants it announced at the Dal Riata. Surely we can accommodate her request". Evony said.

"Of course. I'll set it up". The Archivist said walking out of the room.

"Look Evony I really have somewhere to be. I will meet you there. Just text me when you are there". Lauren said picking her money up.

"Honey for this occasion I will call you from my limo". Evony said clapping her hands.

"Excellent. I will see you soon". Lauren said walking out of the door.

"This is going to be delicious. Please let the Succubus be there". Evony laughed once she was sure Lauren was out of earshot.

"Dr. Lewis will you be needing anything else? The Archivist asked as he held the door open for her.

"No. Thank you for your help Cedric, that will be all". Lauren winked handing him a wad of cash.

"Of course. You do know this will cause a lot of hell now" Cedric answered.

"I'm counting on it! You know what happen if you betray me? Lauren laughed getting into her car.

"Yes of course. I know ma'am". Cedric said bowing. He knew how powerful Lauren is. Even without her powers she could turn him to nothing with her serums.

Lauren was racing down the street. She had so much to do and in so little time. She had to admit she was tired. But sleep would leave her vulnerable. Vulnerable to everything she had been sleeping on and with for over the last few years. She had been sleeping for far too long. She had stuff to do and would fall way behind in her sleep. She thought about yesterday and what the Fae must have thought and been thinking. They never took to anyone with new powers before or being new in town. Look at how they treated Bo but even she was becoming power happy. Lauren hoped she wasn't starting to look that way. She wasn't on a power trip, she was just trying to show them they were not going to walk over or mock her anymore. Not even the other human among the group. She rolled her eyes when her phone rung. What fresh hell awaited her on the other end?

"Good news Dr. Lewis everything is in place. We have the Dal reserved for the announcement". Evony beamed.

"That soon? How did you get Trick to agree to that? Lauren asked rubbing her head.

"When I call he listens. Besides that place is for both Light and Dark and since this joyous news affects both, he agreed". Evony laughed with glee.

"Ok I will see you there". Lauren sighed. This was shit. She had almost forgotten about the contract. She was actually headed somewhere else. To start on her real plan before she went to the Dal. She floored the car like a cop on a high speed chase and was there within minutes. The sooner it's over the sooner she could leave. They had no idea what was coming. She laughed.

Lauren stormed into the Dal and heard Dyson's growl. "Dog if you come near me, I will neuter your ass".

"Lauren don't make threats in my bar. My regular customers are too scared to come here as it is". Trick said softly.

"Now now Blood King. Mind your manners. Dr. Lewis is a guest of mine". Evony laughed. She loved to stick it to Trick. He was always a pompous ass when anyone did anything that he didn't like.

"I told you what she did to Bo. Violence won't be tolerated in here today". Trick snapped. He had agreed to allow them to use the Dal but that didn't mean he trusted either one of them. He didn't think Bo would recover even after she healed. But then again he knew nothing of Bo's powers. He only knew what his blood could do.

He and Aife never discussed Bo's father. But Trick suspected he had to be powerful and evil. None of which he wanted around Bo.

"If the Succubitch is so wounded then why aren't you attending to her? Evony laughed. Who was Trick trying to kid? She had seen Bo thanks to Lauren and would have assumed she healed with the wolf.

The trio watched as the Dal filled up with a large crowd. Lauren recognized most of them as Dark Fae. Evony had gotten the word out about her newest signee. Lauren half smiled.

"Where is Bo? Lauren asked.

"Nowhere you will be going". Trick said.

"Oh? I don't have to go anywhere". Lauren laughed touching her head and closing her eyes. It took her a few minutes to spot Bo's location. She laughed and Evony jumped at the sound.

"Lauren what is it? Evony asked.

"Bo's healing with three men who look nothing like Dyson, Ryan or Rainer". Lauren laughed again.

Evony smirked. Now Ryan was a hot one. She hated to let him go besides he was working on taking down the Dark Fae leader so he could take her place. She imagined his dead body was nothing but bones in the Light Fae dungeon.

Lauren's face turned red when Evony mentioned the Light Fae dungeon as Bo's memories clouded her head again.

When the moment passed she crushed the glass in her hand and the crowd watched it fall to the floor. What they weren't expecting to see was Lauren's hand heal itself in a matter of seconds.

"Lauren I warned you not to start". Trick said.

"For once I agree with the blood dork. Calm yourself Doctor. Remember this is a special occasion". Evony said taking a sip of wine and nodded for the Archivist to begin.

Lauren took a deep breath. She had forgotten about the ceremony again. For the time being it would be her focus but she would not allow the memories she just had to go unspoken about.

"I will get Bo". Dyson said softly never taking his eyes off of Lauren.

"Ok but you won't like what you are about to see her doing". Lauren laughed taunting the wolf. Then she shuddered at the thought. She shuddered at the thought of Bo riding Dyson but laughed when she nearly drained him. He almost looked human. She laughed at how the Succubus was tiring him out but Bo had gone many, many rounds with her. She imagined Bo and Dyson were the equivalent to a puppy trying to catch up with a Cheetah.

Lauren was right. Bo was still healing and Dyson didn't like what he saw. She never did those things with him and with such force. She never held onto him like that with her eyes flashing blue only black. She never smiled in that way either. He remembered that night he begged her to look at him but she was insistent on keeping her eyes closed. She was insistent on trying to forget who she was in bed with. He knew she was thinking of someone else but he didn't care. He wanted Bo however he could get her but he never had her like what his now closed eyes had witnessed.

"Bo. Trick needs us upstairs". Dyson said. He had already called Kenzi up from the lair. She was already knocking drinks back.

"For what? Bo snapped. Dyson had interrupted her and she wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"It's a signee Ceremony". Dyson said.

"A what? Bo asked. She had never heard of such a thing.

"It's when a Fae has chosen a side". Dyson said softly with his head bowed. Why did he come down here? Lauren had warned him even if she did it cruelly.

"I will be up when I'm done". Bo said pulling more Chi. When they heard the most hellacious horn sound, Bo was done. She gathered herself together and nodded for her healers to follow Dyson upstairs. They hadn't made a mess but Bo looked around to make sure nothing had been broken.

When the Morrigan nodded towards the Archivist, he started to speak as Lauren settled down far away from both of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming. As of this afternoon we have a new signee to the Dark Fae. The Morrigan has asked that I make this quick so without further ado, I present the new Dark Fae, Dyson Thornwood". The Archivist started the clapping and congratulations.

The Morrigan slowly turned one eye to Lauren and watched what looked like a smile trying to be born. Who was she kidding? Lauren was trying not to laugh. This was huge and against Fae laws, Light or Dark. No person shall sign any contract while associated with another side. That was considered treason. The punishment was death or centuries in a dungeon. Either way it worked for the Morrigan.

"Dyson?! What have you done? Trick screamed at his old friend.

"I...I didn't do this! It has to be a Trick, trick". Dyson snapped. He was furious. He knew what it all meant too.

"Now you two can debate about this all you want but with the paperwork now being official and Elders on both sides in attendance, the help must be taken into custody immediately". Evony laughed. This was too delicious for words. She didn't care if she was swindled out of millions, this was repayment enough.

"Trick! They can't'! Dyson screamed.

"What did you do when you left here this afternoon? Trick asked.

"I...I went for a run. I never went near the Dark Fae compound". Dyson said.

"Well that's the only place a Dark Fae contract can be found". Evony laughed.

"Sponsor. We all have a sponsor! All I have to do is find who signed under sponsor". Dyson said. This was sure to be cleared up now.

"Let me see that contract". Trick asked of the Archivist.

"Ok but I assure you, that is is legit". The Archivist said.

Trick looked the contract over. It had everything it was supposed to have watermarks, a Dark Fae crest and signatures. He handed it back and bowed his head.

"Trick? What? I'm cleared right? Dyson asked.

"No. The document is legal". Trick said softly.

"What? You can't be serious! Dyson screamed.

Bo and Kenzi both stood back looking at them. Dyson was so loyal to Trick. Had Bo's rejection of him earlier caused him to switch sides that easily?

"It's legal boy and there is nothing the barkeep can do! An Elder screamed. They had other things to do besides going back and forth.

"Yes there is. Tell me who my sponsor is. Then I can convince them to tear up the contract". Dyson said.

"Your sponsor is the Morrigan". Trick said. He couldn't believe Dyson would do this.

"That's right doggy I'm your sponsor and you're not getting out of that contract so off to your death or the dungeons". Evony laughed.

Dyson shook his head. This was horrible. How did his life turn upside down in a matter of minutes. He really did go on a run. Nobody had seen him and he didn't talk to anyone so he didn't have an alibi.

"Dyson did anyone see you after you left here to go on this run as you claim? Trick asked.

"No. I went alone". Dyson said.

"Enough Blood King he must go! Evony said.

"She's right Dyson. The Elder's guards will take you away. I will try to think of something". Trick said. But he knew there was nothing he could do. He saw Dyson's signature many times so there was no mistaking it. Evony's was legit too.

The guards grabbed Dyson and he growled. This was embarrassing and in front of everyone. Every Fae he knew.

The crowds watched him being escorted out among gasps and small bouts of laughter. Dyson had apparently made a few enemies on both sides.

Lauren had been sitting at the end of the bar but had full sight of everything that had just went down. Sipping her beer she watched them take Dyson out. Once they were out the doors she perked up her ears, and just as she thought Dyson shifted.

The guards came running back in with their clothes a bit torn. "Ma'am he escaped".

"Go after him! Evony and the other Elders ordered.

"Now who's running from the Fae". Lauren laughed internally. She hadn't nor would ever forget when he left her out there by herself. When he told her it wasn't safe to come home. When he lied over and over again. The shit he subjected her to for years with the Light Fae. Now he was running from both. She hoped it was hunting season. Taking her notepad out of her bag she scratched his name off of her list.

"Lauren". Bo's soft voice called out to the Doctor.

"Bo". Lauren said with a bit of a bite.

"Lauren I'm glad you're here. We need to talk". Bo said.

"Oh? I thought you'd be running after the dog. Or the other three that looked like Dyson, Ryan and Rainer". Lauren said taking a sip of her beer.

"You know about Ryan? Asked a shocked Bo but then again it hit her that Lauren now carried her memories.

"Yes. I know how he told you that I was locked in the dungeon and you did nothing. You barely blinked. I thought at least as friends you would care about that". Lauren snapped.

"Lauren I did care. I do care and we are friends". Bo said softly as she slowly set down on the barstool next to Lauren.

"Ok so tell me friend. Why did you wake Nadia up just to kill her? Lauren snapped crushing another beer glass in her hand.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bo's POV**_

Nadia? She wants to talk about Nadia? Now? I slammed my eyes shut. That coward ass Hades really did give her all of my memories. But goodness why that one? Why? What good could it do any of us? It was taking all of my will to block the Succubus from surfacing. Lauren would consider her a threat in her state of mind. Hell she's a threat to me in my state of mind. Anger. Rage. Guilt. All were guests in my head at the moment. "Everybody out! I screamed.

When I saw Lauren starting to turn to leave too, I gently grabbed her arm and she immediately snatched it away. "Don't". She snapped.

I didn't know where Kenzi and Trick went and I didn't care. They were probably snooping and I was sure Lauren wouldn't like the intrusion if they were. She has a right to be mad because she had been infiltrated too. By my father. By my memories. The betrayals. The conversations I had with people about her. This was not fair at all.

Nobody knew about Nadia but Lachlan and me. Not Dyson. Not even Kenzi. I had kept my word. I never told a soul. Yet here I am being questioned about it. As if I did something wrong.

I opened my mouth to answer and then closed it back again. What could I say? I knew why I did it but this Lauren sitting in front of me was not the understanding take an answer as it is Lauren. She looked angry. She had every right to be but I never thought this would come back. Not like this. Not this way I cried out.

I closed my eyes and cursed Hades again under my breath. Thanks to him Lauren was alive and thanks to him she now knew about Nadia. I am not sure if I can help Lauren with this. I am not sure if she can reach Lauren with this.

I closed my eyes again for the third time. This time I cursed Lachlan. He told me nobody else could know or it wouldn't work. But now it sucked because Lauren knows and Nadia has been long dead.

"Since you're not saying anything let me see if I can answer my own question. At the time Nadia was awake and back with me, you were seeing Ryan because neither Dyson and I were available, so once you dumped Ryan, you just had to have Dyson or me back. Since you didn't know Ciara that well or her powers Nadia was the easier mark to get rid of because she was human". Lauren snapped bitterly.

When the Succubus still didn't say a word Lauren knew she had hit on some truths if not all of them.

There it was. She may as well have stabbed me with my own blade and slowly dragged it from my head to my feet. I was still lost. How could I explain it? Everything Lauren had just said hit another nerve she didn't know I had.

"Lauren". Was all I could say.

I swallowed hard still struggling to talk. I could still feel the rage coming off of the Doctor who hadn't even blinked with her eyes locked on Me. Or I hadn't blinked. I don't know. I don't know this Lauren. Lauren looked as if she was about to leave and I had no idea when I would see her again. I opened my mouth again.

"Lauren. I didn't know about Nadia until Evony said something. She wanted me to help her with one of her clients named Jason. She had me thinking she was in love with him and needed someone that was unaligned to go out and find him. To bring him home safe. She hooked me into doing it by dangling your situation with Nadia over my head. Once she said in order to help you, I had to help Nadia. I jumped at the chance. I knew I wanted to help you. Help you get out from under the Light Fae's control. So the two of you could live your lives free and clear". Bo explained.

"But we weren't free because you watched me recommit to him and said nothing! Lauren snapped.

"Lauren". Bo said.

"Bo I heard you and that sounded so scripted. The same way you were trying to sell your destiny with Rainer on all of us". Lauren said. She had been sitting there and that's the best Bo could come up with? Sadly it was true. It sounded like Bo when she was trying to explain why she slept with Dyson to heal. Why they all had to leave the Dal after she picked Rainer even though it was Trick's bar. Lauren was the lucky one to be the last one she shoved out the door. No smiles. Just an angry face. The same angry face Lauren was sure her's resembled right now.

"Lauren I know you must be struggling with everything that has happened to you. Especially since you have my memories now too. But Lauren we have memories too.". Bo said pointing back and forth between them.

"Yeah I remember quite well that whipping sound my dog collar made you when picked it up only to throw it back on the floor. It may as well have been Nadia that you were picking up and throwing to the floor". Lauren said taking a shot of whiskey.

Bo knew then. This wasn't all of Hades doing. This was Lauren's anger and apparently years of it. She closed her eyes again. All she wanted to do was to free Lauren and somewhere along the way Lauren had lost sight of that or did she ever really see it if she thought that she meant so little to Bo that Bo would kill her gf as a means of getting another chance with the Doctor. She remembered the day she went to ask Lauren about Nadia.

Asking if there was anything the Garuda could have learned through Nadia. Nadia? Was that all Lauren thought Bo had stopped by for?

She saw the mess in Lauren's apartment. Empty bottles of wine and beer. Half eaten sandwiches, fruit and other edibles. She saw the tired eyes of the woman standing before her in her robe. She saw the dried and fresh tears even behind the beads of water from her fresh shower.

Bo cleared her throat. She was about to cry too. She was about to cry because here they were talking about Nadia of all people. The woman that begged Bo to kill her and she did. Lauren even begged her too. Was there another way to handle it? Bo had her own personal deomons to deal with about the situation.

"Lauren I woke her up to free you.." Bo started and stopped.

"I woke her up so you would be free. I didn't care if it cost me you, I wanted you to be happy". Bo mumbled. Her emotions were rising and she needed to stay strong because they needed to have this talk.

"Five years Bo. I worked on what I thought was a cure for her for five long years. There was nothing but me and Nadia. I literally slaved away in the lab and my only solace was going into Nadia's room and talking to her through her pod. Nadia was all the family I had. The only friend I had even if she couldn't talk back. I thought...you let me think Lachlan had freed her. That bastard didn't even tell me the truth but I thought at least you would have. Yes I have your memories but I can't tap into your thoughts back then". Lauren said standing up. She was tired of sitting.

"He said that I couldn't tell you Lauren. If I did lifting the curse would fail". Bo said.

"And you believed him? You may as well have tied the necklace tighter around my neck. I suspect if it hadn't been for the Garuda, Lachlan would still be alive playing games with my life like Ash after Ash that came before him". Lauren said.

"Lauren". Bo said.

"I get it. I get why you broke the curse. I understand. But to take her life made every bow, every curtsy, every disgusting thing I had to do for the Light Fae. Even things for Dyson. It turned it all to nothing because that's what I have now. Nothing! Lauren screamed. That stung the worst. Having to be treated like she was nothing by Dyson. Hale was not that much better but he treated her like a person and not property like Dyson made sure that she remembered she was. So why was Dyson's love life that much more important than Lauren's? Why had Bo killed the woman and person Lauren had loved and worked her ass off for, for years?

"Lauren I thought the Garuda had infected her. It was a tense moment and the both of you were begging me to kill her". Bo sighed. Even her Succubus was starting to get emotional. She remembered the Garuda and he was an evil bastard. Had Bo mistaken a ploy by Nadia to gain sympathy and affections from Lauren as the Garuda's evil?

"I did the Autopsy on Nadia, Bo. There was nothing wrong with her. Only the Naga Venom was strong enough to kill the Garuda not your blade. We...well I didn't see him come out of her body like he did when you injected Trick's body with the Venom. Yes I was begging you to kill her because I trusted that you knew what the Garuda was and I was still working on the serum to help her. I wasn't sure if the serum would even help her and now I will never know". Lauren snapped. This was getting them nowhere. She was really tired now. She wished she never knew Bo lifted the curse because it's cruel for her to have all of these doubts that Bo killed her just so it cleared the way to Lauren.

Bo didn't know what to do either. She wasn't standing that close to Lauren but felt her body heat and it was burning her skin. Lauren's anger was burning her brain. Lauren's lack of trust in her was burning her heart.

"Hey? What's going on? Kenzi came running up with Geraldine.

"Don't worry Kenzi. The bossy, territorial and controlling Doctor is leaving". Lauren said slamming her drink on the counter and turning to leave.

Bo watched her go. She had nothing to say. There was nothing she could do. Lauren didn't trust her anymore and as long as she has her memories, there would always be a penetrating distance between them.

"You told her that? Kenzi snapped. Since when did Bo tell people what Kenzi called them behind their backs.

"Not exactly". Bo said softly. It was true. Lauren heard it from Bo's mouth but not like Kenzi thought.

"Then how exactly did she find out? Kenzi asked.

"Lauren is different right now Kenzi, that is all I can tell you". Bo sighed. They all knew Lauren has freakish powers now but they didn't need to know the rest. That was one thing Bo would keep quiet about. And it is embarrassing too.

"Where is she going? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know". Bo said softly. She finally managed to get her Succubus to simmer down and she had to stay calm too.

"Well are you going after her? Kenzi asked. None of this was making sense. Bo was tight lipped and that was rare for the two of them but then again Bo hadn't been very reliable lately so whatever was going on between Bo and Lauren now looked like an even bigger mess in Kenzi's eyes.

"No I'm not". Bo said downing a shot of Whiskey. She savored the burn. It complemented the burning she still felt all over her.

"You're not? Kenzi asked. She was shocked that Bo hadn't stormed after Lauren or thrown a fit yet.

"No I'm not. Did you see her just now? I'm the last person she wants, needs to see". Bo snapped. She was angry too. She was angry all of the years she had known Lauren had come down to this. And it hurt.

"But...". Kenzi started.

"Leave her alone Kenzi. Leave it alone". Bo said turning to leave. She wasn't going after Lauren but needed air. Lauren's words were suffocating her and she couldn't breathe them in again.

Kenzi watched the Succubus leave. Her walk was just as angry as Lauren's had been a few minutes ago. She didn't think Bo was going after her because Lauren would have had a good start by now. Dyson was likely locked away so there was no way for either of them to track the Doctor and they couldn't if they tried. Kenzi had never felt the Dal like this before. It felt empty and that wasn't because she was the only one standing there. The life in it was gone. She grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and headed downstairs.

Bo was sitting in her Camaro. She had grabbed a towel from the back seat and buried her face into it. She cried. She screamed. Angrily she flung it outside of the car and started it up. "Do not stall on me again". She said as she sped off.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

I left the Dal angry. But not angry enough to cry. Nobody deserves my tears. They would win again if I cried. They all would. All of the Fae that I personally know and don't know. Bo. Kenzi. Dyson. Trick.

Everyone that had mocked me. Belittled me or spat on me. I actually thought Bo would have a lot more to say about Nadia. I get why it she broke the curse but killing her and leaving me with her body when she could have easily have brought her back wasn't lost on me. I hadn't forgotten that day. That week. The Light Fae Elders had ordered Nadia's body to be picked up but I wouldn't allow it. She laid there until I found the strength to pick her up. I don't even know where I found the strength but I picked her up off of that cold, hard floor and carried her to my makeshift lab.

I peeled her top off and saw Bo's blade imprint and that infuriated me. Wouldn't you know just as I did my phone rung displaying Bo's name on the caller ID. I shook my head. What did she want? She just left me here. I suspected she was already in bed with Dyson or someone trying to get those moments out of her mind. Who was here to help me try and get it out of mine? Nobody but Nadia's dead body.

I cleaned up her wound and proceeded with the Autopsy. When it was done I had all the answers I needed. There was nothing wrong with Nadia. Nothing. She was dead and for nothing. My five years? Wasted like the dead body that lay before me.

I screamed to the point I was sure the guards heard me but they would not be coming in. If they tried I would pull my gun out of my storage closet and just start firing. I know it wouldn't kill them but they would know not to come near my door again. That was my door. I earned it. I earned everything I had under that roof. But the necklace strapped around my neck. I didn't deserve that. I deserved to be free. Nadia deserved to be free and the Fae wouldn't be getting their hands on her again. I called a human funeral home and asked them to come and say they were sent by Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. Once they arrived I bent over to kiss Nadia goodbye and told them who her family was and where they were. They all agreed that they would take her to her family and I gave them what little money I had to cover some of the expenses.

Once they were gone, I made myself a sandwich, grabbed a bottle of wine, a box of Kleenex and sat there eating and drinking. I spent days like that. Pouring bottles and bottles of liquor down my throat. Finally I managed to fall asleep when Trick called. I rolled my eyes. What is it now? Was Bo at the Dal moping about me ignoring her calls? Sucks when that happens doesn't it? He said Hale had been hurt and the Doctor in me won out over my insistence that I didn't care. He's Fae can't any of them better than us humans heal or help him? I snapped. Then Bo finally came and well. I'm sure you saw what happened.

So here I am miles away since I pulled out of the Dal's parking lot. Kenzi had called but what the hell could she want? Me to help Bo? Me to help Trick after he'd written in his blood? Me to get that mangy, lying dog back to her so she could send him to comfort Bo? Yeah. I know what kind of comfort that would be. A lot of plugging in that has nothing to do with a lamp.

I honestly thought Kenzi and I had turned the corner on our...whatever the hell it is. Was. But thanks to Bo's memories she never gave a damn about me. She likely wanted to know where I was so she would know I wouldn't be standing in Dyson's way. Or Tamsin's. Anyone that wasn't Lauren Lewis was always on her menu for Bo.

I have to come out of this shit there is a greater threat out there. Just waiting to come back for me. That's another thing. Was Bo going to pretend she didn't hear him threaten to come back for me? Was she going to pretend he wasn't the reason she has dark powers? Was she going to pretend she wasn't scared of him or worried that could come back for either one of us whenever he damn well pleased.

My human eyes never noticed it before but my back from the dead eyes can now recognize that he didn't just send Tamsin for Bo. He sent her for me too. It pisses him off that I can control by his own words His Succubus. It all makes sense why Tamsin told me about the kiss but never once disturbed Bo and Dyson's relationship. He needed her to be focused on her Fae powers and not her humanity. Hell didn't the Leviathan tell her "You wear humanity like a shield? She wasn't talking about Kenzi. She was talking about me!

But what would I know? I just played games with the prophecy book trying to come between Bo and Rainer. I slept under Evony's roof to piss Bo off. I went hungry for days putting my life on the line with the very Fae that wouldn't hesitate to use me as an all you can eat buffet.

Fuck it. I sped up once again disregarding the red stop lights. I could sense when a car was close. I didn't need turn signals or flashing lights for that. I was on my way and I doubt if I would be going back anytime soon. I have work to do. Real work. I can't sit around drinking free beer and liquor. I can't sit around in a dungeon waiting on the Succubus to try and rescue me. I have to rescue myself and I will. He's coming for me? No I'm coming for him. Dark King? I'm coming after your sour candy ass.

 ** _The Dark Fae compound._**

Evony had made it back to her office after having to stop many times to clean up her face. She had burst out into tears of laughter knowing what Lauren had done to Dyson and she wouldn't be doing anything in her power to reverse it. It was delicious. The Dark had obviously taught the Doctor something and it was damn sexy too.

When she heard an explosion behind her, she knew who it was.

"Are you here for the wolf or the Doctor? I won't give you either". Evony laughed.

"What did you do to her? Bo snapped.

"Her? The Doctor or the wolf? I'm always confuses by which _her_ you mean". Evony laughed.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Lauren? Bo snapped again. It was taking everything she had not to snap Evony's neck.

"Sweetie as much as I would love to gloat and take responsibility for the Doctor's current state. Even I can't do that". Evony said slowly. Enunciating every word like the Succubus did.

"Who did? Bo asked slowly walking towards the Morrigan.

"How she ever fell for you is beyond me. The person that did it is in this mirror". Evony laughed holding the mirror in Bo's face.

"I didn't touch Lauren. Try again". Bo said.

"Try again? Isn't that what you want? To try again with the Doctor but she's not having it? Evony laughed clapping her now free hands.

"Tell me what you did and I can fix it". Bo snapped approaching the Morrigan again.

"Fix it? Fix what? There is nothing on Lauren Lewis that needs to be fixed. You're just upset because she no longer needs your protection. Your body". Evony laughed. She really would have to thank the Doctor later for all of these moments of amusement she she was currently enjoying. She didn't need to touch the Succubus to land blow after blow.

"Whatever happened to her, happened here". Bo said pointing towards the Dark Fae grounds.

"I don't have time for this so allow me to lay it out for you. Lauren stayed with the dark to create a serum that would turn me human and make me vulnerable to you. Just like she doctored Taft for your puppy love. She did all of it for you. Sadly. Though right now I don't think she could care less about you or the wolf and that's a good thing. She's standing on her own two feet with the help of your father of course. She doesn't need your protection or your body and it's pissing you off". Evony laughed. She knew Lauren's powers were Hades signature mark. And the fact that he gave him to Lauren was scrumptious too.

"Who took her out to the field to be murdered? Bo asked. She hadn't forgotten where she found Lauren's dead body.

"Now that I don't know. You will have to resurrect Rainer and ask him. Isn't that what you do? Bring back the dead? Everyone but Hale and Lauren". Evony smirked letting Lauren's name drip from her mouth. She knew that one would sting more than her other shots.

"Fuck you". Bo said closing her eyes as she started her mass Chi suck. She stopped when she felt like she had pulled enough to drain the Morrigan.

Bo opened her eyes to a laughing Morrigan showing her the Koushang around her neck.

"How? How did you? I tasted some Chi too among the black smoke choking her! Bo coughed. The last time she saw that Koushang, Lauren had it.

"We all have them. Well almost all of us". Evony laughed waving for the guards behind Bo to come in.

"She's right. We all have one". Bruce said showing his Koushang.

Bo turned around and her mouth dropped wide open.

"If you bring him back, you will never get Lauren back. So do it. I dare you". Evony laughed pointing towards her security cameras aimed directly at Dyson's dead body dropping to the floor after Bruce and Steven had released him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dark Fae compound.**_

Evony walked around laughing. She had hit so many marks and never once lifted a hand to do so. Did the Succubus really think she could run up on her and Evony wouldn't be ready for her? After all the years she had known the Succubus and recently learned about her Mass chi suck abilities from Kenzi. For all that she had done for Lauren whether Bo liked it or not, Lauren paid her back immensely and none of it was ever sexually.

She suspected that's why Bo had come in the first place. To try and catch them in the act. Not all of Evony's dealings had to do with treachery or sex. Sometimes it was just plain old fun at the expense of the Unaligned one.

 ** _Bo_**

I lost my shit. I really did and it wasn't pretty. When Evony literally dropped Dyson's dead body in front of me. I was gone. _She_ did not even surface. I was alone for the first time in years.

I screamed so loud I broke every window in Evony's compound. Why? Why did this have to happen? Things were going well. Rainer and I were almost on top of the Fae world. Lauren wouldn't have died had she came back home and accepted that Rainer was my choice. He was power. Who could go wrong with a guy that could see the future? Or at least I thought he could. Either way that weapon was more powerful than any I owned or could ever get my hands on.

But no. She chose to stay with the Dark and what did it get her? Murdered. I would have protected her but it would have had to be on the down low because let's face it Rainer didn't like Lauren. Even if he was a Revnant, he didn't like her and that's why she was thrown out with the rest of those non believers. Out of the clubhouse and out of my life.

Back to my story. When I snapped I brought Dyson's body to Trick. Trick was pissed off because I wouldn't bring Dyson back again. Maybe if he could learn to protect his own ass he wouldn't need saving all of the time. What am I the only Succubus Trick knows? He can't find one to bring Dyson back? Why is it always left up to me?

To make matters worse I tried to call Kenzi to convince them to let me out but she was failing. Trick would not budge on that. I sucked up what little pride I had left and called Lauren. Wouldn't you know her phone rung from the very floor I was now standing on. I looked through it to see who she called last and she had wiped her call history completely clean. She must have left it behind on purpose. So I can't track her. Damn it. Not again!

I need to get out of here. I'm sure Trick will send a shifter to find Lauren. She had never been set free yet by the Fae and he hated losing anything that belonged to them. I don't know why though. He hides behind his barkeeper job, not too many knows he's the Blood King unless Vex told them.

Vex was another problem. I hated him but I could use his powers to bust out of here. But he wouldn't do it without a price and wanting to know why I am so eager to get out of here.

For one I hate cages. Two Lauren is out there somewhere alone. I hate knowing she has my memories because she may never warm to me again. We all shitted on her at one time or another and she has every right to be skeptical and pissed off. But I have never seen her that mad before.

When she snapped at Kenzi and left I knew what she was really thinking. Why was she going to stay and explain to Kenzi what was going on between us knowing Kenzi would side viciously with me. Mocking Lauren for being a human when I could have a lifetime with Fae Dyson.

One reason I really snapped is because I can't trace her. Not at all. She was genius to leave her phone behind because that's how I found Dyson, I mean her the last time she ran off. Geez. That day. The things we said to each other. Did to each other. I left her and she knows that too. I cringe thinking of her thinking of that day. If she remembers that I'm really screwed because my mouth threw her away. You know the scene with Tamsin.

Oh! And speaking of that. Lauren's upset? How about leaving my mother as a target for her lunatic Doctor friend. I haven't forgotten him stabbing Aife. If Lauren was going to turn him into Bugs Bunny she should have said so. She's angry? Pffft I'm angry too.

This really is a new Lauren. Not a evil Lauren but a pissed off at all of us Lauren. She doesn't trust any of us. Especially me. I really need to snap out of it and remember why she fell for me the first time. Maybe I can work that angle again. But without the new Succubus in town that fascinates the Doctor. She's too hip to that bit.

Do you know how many lovers this Succubus could have? One for every time I blink and we all know that's a lot. But no. I chose Lauren. I was happy with my choice until my choice was taken from me. Left. Discarded. Thrown away like a bowl of spoiled leftovers.

Holy hell what the shit is wrong with me? I am in here for nothing! I closed my eyes to focus and opened them again. Locking eyes with the lock I blew fire melting it and opening the door. I'm out of here!

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had paced back and forth. Dyson's body was still in front of him on one of the tables. He had cleared the Dal out after Bo came in carrying him. He needed Dyson alive and if Bo wouldn't do it, he knew of only one other Succubus.

"Is Bo really not going to bring him back? Kenzi asked.

"If she brought him back here dead, more that likely she won't bring him back to life". Trick admitted. He loved that Bo had those powers he just wish she knew when to use them for the good of the Fae and Dyson being alive would be good for the Fae.

"Then there has to be another Succubus somewhere. You have to know one". Kenzi said. She missed Dyson too. He was an ass but he was loyal to them. Especially to Bo.

Trick paced back and forth at a faster speed. Kenzi knew that look. He had an idea and wasn't ready to roll with it.

"What is it? Kenzi asked stopping Trick in his tracks. He bowed his head and lifted it again.

"There is one Succubus". Trick said softly swallowing hard.

"What? You know another one? Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go and get her D-man needs her help! Kenzi spat. Trick was a sneaky old fool. If he knew someone why didn't he try to get her there instead of waiting for Bo to decide?

"Kenzi it is not that simple". Trick spat. She thought the Fae worked like magic. There were laws to follow. Other things to consider.

"You always say that and frankly that's a tired ass answer Trick. Dyson needs you and you are failing him". Kenzi said.

"It's not a tired answer. It's a smart answer. I wouldn't bring her here to bring Dyson back. I would bring her here so she could convince Bo to bring him back". Trick explained.

"Ohhh balls. I think I know who you're talking about and don't say another word because I won't hide that from Bo". Kenzi said. She was still feeling guilty about not telling Bo they had known where Lauren was but didn't tell Bo until they lost Lauren's location after they all left Tafts. But that was Lauren this is Dyson. Maybe she could keep another secret if it meant bringing Dyson back.

"It's her mother Kenzi. If anyone can convince Bo to bring Dyson back, it's Aife". Trick said softly moving away from her.

"What the fuck did you just say? Bo snapped with her eyes flashing between brown and blue. Surely she didn't hear him right. Did he not learn the last time they hid Aife? Silly old fool.

"Bo! How did you get out? Trick asked worriedly. That cage was locked up tight. Nobody could get out of there.

"Nevermind and answer my question! Bo snapped slowly approaching Trick.

Trick swallowed hard again. He was certain Bo wouldn't get out of that cage. Now he had a mess on his hands. One he had hoped to avoid.

Kenzi didn't know what to do. Bo was pissed off and she had never seen her that angry before. She stood in between them but far enough away to avoid punches or kicks that could fly.

"Bo just listen to me". Trick said.

"Ohh I know that line. You're about to lie and say I didn't hear you say that you can go and get Aife to convince me to bring Dyson back to life". Bo snapped bitterly. This was bullshit. But then it always was when it came to Trick.

"Bo..you need to bring him back! Trick snapped pointing at Dyson. The wolf was starting to stink up the place too.

"You have balls. You know where Aife is and then have the nerve to think she would convince me to bring Dyson back? Bo said standing over Trick as he bent over backwards. Aife doesn't even like Dyson. She even told her he's not good enough for her.

"I...we need him Bo! Trick said gently falling to the floor so that she would back away.

"I see why mom doesn't trust you. You don't care about anyone but yourself and your needs. Did it ever occur to you that I might need Aife? Bo asked angrily. It was disgusting even being related to such a coward.

"Guys come on. We need to focus on the good and not evil". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi! Bo snapped.

"Uhh what? Kenzi asked raising her hands.

"There is evil here. In his veins. Just because he looks innocent doesn't mean he is". Bo said. She was starting to see why Lauren was angry. There was always something sinister going on with Trick.

"Well we need to get Dyson back by any means necessary". Kenzi said softly. She wasn't about to get in the middle of the Aife talk because the woman was crazy as hell.

"Well unless you're going to do it, he stays where he is". Bo said. She was feeling guilty about it but not enough to bring him back. Evony's taunts had hit their mark. If she did bring him back when she didn't try to bring Lauren back, the Doctor would never forgive her. Bo nearly choked on her own memory when she said those same words to Lauren. Was she really so brutally unforgiving of Lauren to the point Lauren felt shut out and left out?

"Bo you can't be serious! You have to bring him back. We need him". Kenzi pleaded.

"Then you find a way to do it. I have other stuff to do". Bo said. Aife had suddenly been added to the list.

"What? How? Kenzi asked.

"Find a witch, a druid, I don't know anyone but me or mom! Bo snapped. She was tired of this conversation already. She was free and needed to be elsewhere. She just wasn't sure where that elsewhere was.

Bo stomped out of the Dal leaving Kenzi and Trick to their mission. She was serious about Dyson. What could she have done for him anyways? His newly minted Dark Fae contract all but meant his death. If Trick was so good, let him bring the shifter back.

 _ **Lauren**_

I had driven far out of town and found a small house to rent. I needed to be away from Toronto and all who knew me. But that was a lie. Did they really know me? They all think so little of the human Doctor. Even Kenzi thinks she's above me on the food chain. If it weren't for Bo she would still be scheming and robbing people. So how was she better than me?

I never thought I was better than her. I just never had time for her. When I did she was always cutting me down either in front of Bo or Dyson. Cutting my work down even though the fake Doctor saved her life many times. Either it was the foot soup or her rash after boldly getting her boy Dyson's love back for him. Next time she can take her ass to a hospital like regular humans.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I have enemies but not friends. I had one until Nadia woke up and died. That still hurts. Not because I am still in love with her. It hurts because my five years of work went up in smoke in a matter of days. Perhaps I didn't work hard enough or look hard enough for real answers.

I have been pouring over my book that I recovered from the Dal. Trick is thousands of years old. Why does he need books on the Fae? He won't miss mine. I was given this book as payment by a Dark Fae Incubus. The one that I snuck off and treated with the same serum I gave Bo to help with her hunger.

That's something the Light never knew. I could be sneaky when I wanted to be. And right now I needed to be on top of my game. The biggest threat of my life is out there. Standing. Stalking. Sitting. Waiting. Waiting to take his powers back.

How Bo missed that part is beyond me. Doesn't she get what he meant? He will take his powers back and I will be dead again. Why? Because I didn't leave the Fae when I had the chance. But knowing the Fae as I do, they would have found me and I would have still died. Just a body on the ground. Not mised and not worth bringing back.

Not a single tear. Not even all the hysterics Dyson got when he was lying dead on the floor at the Dal. I'm not bitter though. I just know better.

I am hopeful that this book I'm reading will give me the answers I'm looking for. I can't say any of it outloud because I need to stay ahead of them. Ahead of him.

I wish I could trust them. I simply can't. How can you trust anyone that thinks you're just a frigid stuck up person? A lowly human even though Kenzi is one. How can I trust them when they all left me at Tafts and didn't bat an eye trying to find me.

 ** _"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere._**

 ** _"Whoever you are I know you and I love you"._**

 ** _"I don't know where they took her"._**

I slammed my hand on the table. See that is what I'm dealing with too. Bo's memories. On one hand it's genius because I know what she feels and the rest of them do and sadly I don't believe it's much. On the other hand maybe I was better off not knowing how easily she forgave their betrayals.

Kenzi said she kissed Dyson. Forgiven the same Day. Tamsin said she brought the Wanderer to Bo. Forgiven the same day.

But me? No. I get my necklace nearly thrown at me. My calls blocked. Left for dead literally. I get screamed at and humiliated in front of Rainer. Not that he was of some importance to me but he had to be to Bo for her to raise her voice at me. She never did that. Never. Well except that time she was struggling with being a monster.

I never felt like or treated her like she was but apparently I was and am to all of them.

I finally finished my book and am teaching myself to try and disguise my thoughts. I have to. It's the only way I will win. It's the only way I will survive.

 ** _"Do you think it will be that easy Dr. Lewis? Hades voice rained down over the Dr._**

 ** _"No. I know what I'm up against and I'm not afraid". Lauren said quietly._**

 ** _"And what makes you think you are worthy of my time and energy? Hades asked._**

 ** _"Well if I'm worth your powers, I'm worth something to you". Lauren replied._**

 ** _"Touché but you're worth something to my Succubus. When I'm ready for her, I will come for you and my powers". Hades said as he voice trailed off._**

"I've stood in the face of your Succubus. I will never be scared". I laughed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kenzi**_

"Tamsin. I need you". Kenzi said climbing into Tamsin's truck. The Valkyrie had been asleep.

"Need me for what? Tamsin groaned. She was sure she parked in an abandoned lot and that nobody would find her.

"Bo took off. Dyson's dead. Trick and I want to find Aife". Kenzi said slapping Tamsin on the back to get her to wake up more.

"Dyson's what? And you want to find who? Tamsin said popping straight up in her seat. She knew she was still groggy from sleeping but she was sure she didn't hear Kenzi right.

"Dyson's dead. Bo is the only one that can bring him back so we need to find Aife to convince her to bring him back". Kenzi explained.

Tamsin laughed. It was funny but it wasn't. If Dyson was dead and Bo hadn't revived him yet, she wasn't going to. She had a job to do but it wasn't what Kenzi was asking of her.

"Ok first of all, if the Succubus won't help Dyson, there is nothing I can do but take his body to Valhalla. Second there is no fucking way that I am going out to find Aife. I have one good eye left and I want to keep it". Tamsin groaned touching her sore eye. Lauren had all but blinded her. She needed to find an eye patch because she didn't look pretty at all.

"What is the matter with you and Bo? Dyson is dead and neither of you are lifting a finger to help him! Kenzi screamed.

"Girl I'm just a Valkyrie. Only the King of the Underworld or his child can bring back the dead". Tamsin groaned again. Every time she got emotional the pain in her eye worsened.

"Then go ask this King. I know you know who he is". Kenzi snapped. She couldn't understand why people were so hesitant to help Dyson. He had done a lot for all of them. So why didn't he matter anymore?

"Kenzi you do not get it and maybe it is good that you do not". Tamsin said softly. The young woman didn't understand what Tamsin had done for thousands of years. There was nothing she could do for Dyson whether she cared for him as a friend or not.

It was Kenzi that groaned this time. Tamsin was stalling like Trick and Bo had stalled. She couldn't understand the sudden lack of loyalty to Dyson. Bo had brought him back once already after her Dawning. Why wasn't she bringing him back now?

"Tamsin Dyson found you and brought you to me to watch while he went to look for Bo. The four of us are a family. I am like a mother to you. You mean something to Dyson and to Bo even if she never comes right out and says so. Do this for me and for them". Kenzi pleaded. She knew Dyson was right for Bo the minute he told her he loved Bo. He would always protect Bo til his dying breath and if Bo could bring him back, he would never stay dead.

"Kenzi I appreciate all that you have done for me. But I work for Bo's dad. Dyson being dead was never part of his plan or my orders. My orders were to bring Bo to him. I can't go against that because I would be dead too". Tamsin explained. The Fae really were fairy tales to Kenzi. Nothing really lasted forever. The fact of the matter is only Bo was sure to live forever because she could always heal herself. Dyson being dead was of no importance in the greater scheme of things.

"He's good for Bo. Now that Rainer is dead, Bo needs a protector and Dyson will always be that for her. He was her first choice. The one that didn't die after she slept with him. You didn't see her when she lost him, she was devastated. Bo must be in some sort of devastation none of us recognize or she would have brought him back to life by now". Kenzi said.

"Ummm Kenzi". Tamsin started.

"Do this for me or our friendship is over! Kenzi snapped. She was tired of going back and forth with Tamsin over this. The longer they waited the longer the likelihood Dyson would not be able to come back.

Tamsin shook her head. The softy in her was touched by how much Kenzi took care of her and how much she cared for Dyson. The Valkyrie in her knew she was doomed. Finding Aife would be the same thing as finding death. She remembered when Bo introduced them at Taft's. How Aife explained what Hades could do. Kill people and bring them back to life. It made every hair on her body stand up. That's why she knew Bo had to leave Aife behind. The eldest Succubus would heal herself. It was why Tamsin made sure that Bo left Lauren behind. Either one of them by Bo's side would put a huge dent in Hades orders and plans for the youngest Succubus.

"Ok ok. I will try and find Aife. Though I'm sure Trick could lead us right to her". Tamsin laughed. Trick was either really scared of her or really hated her.

"Thank you and we have to get to her before Bo does". Kenzi sighed.

"Wait if Bo is looking for her then why are we? Tamsin asked.

"I am not sure that she is but her face lit up like mine does at the sight of anything alcohol related so there was curiosity and need there". Kenzi said.

Tamsin rose up with a determination Kenzi had never seen in her eyes before. Bo and Aife? No that was not about to happen!

 ** _Lauren_**

 _Dyson had spotted Lauren in the operating room. He had his orders from Bo. He suddenly made his own plans._

 _They ran into the woods until he spotted Taft's scent. "I will take care of Taft. Get the hell out of here Lauren. Go! Dyson snapped handing her a cell phone._

 _"Dyson how are you? How are things back there? Lauren asked._

 _"Lauren I told you two days ago. I'm fine". Dyson snapped. He was tired of telling Lauren the same thing every two days since he doubled back to Taft's and found her. First she called about his incisions on his side and now she was becoming a pain in his ass._

 ** _You think we should stop and see if they need help?_**

 ** _Sorry, Bo... gotta get you home. Whoever that is can fix their own flat tire. The shifter sniffed. Damn it Lauren. I told you to run. What the hell are you doing on this road?_**

Lauren turned over in her sleep pounding the pillow with her fist until she fell asleep again.

 ** _But fancy councils? Ye old rules? It's just, it's the last thing on my mind._**

 ** _You want to talk about that first thing on your mind?_**

 ** _...any word?_**

 ** _Not lately. But it's better that she stays away safe with all of these unknowns. Lauren's smart, she can handle herself._**

 ** _Well, since I have to protect myself from all these unknowns... I should get a hit. Below the belt._**

Cut! I screamed waking up. That was a Sci-Fi scene that I didn't need to see continue. I slapped myself in the head trying to get Bo's memories out of my head. Well at least I knew what I walked in on and how it started just before Evony's goons grabbed me. I should have stayed with Crystal. I had escaped once after the guy knocked me out in her car. We agreed to meet up again but I didn't see her again until I woke up caged to the wall next to her. After they separated us, I never saw her again. Evony never told me what she did with her, only that the same thing would happen to me if I didn't work for her. Run her lab until I excelled above all of the other slaves. Then I became the lead Doctor.

It was just as I thought. Bo didn't bother looking for me. She had Dyson do it. Dyson? Really? You can't be the lost girl if you're not the one that was lost. He didn't lose me until he no longer knew where I was hiding out, at his insistence. I know. Dumb me.

Was it that easy? Was I that disposable all of this time? According to Bo and her friends that would be a resounding yes.

Yes this. Yes that. Fix this. Fix that. I need an aspirin. I have a headache. I have a dead body that nobody knows the cause of death. Help us Doctor. Help us human. You don't have a choice.

If I had a private practice or was on any staff at a hospital they would have paid for every one of my services instead of trying to stab me in the back the whole time.

The only time I ever wore glasses was my lab goggles and apparently I needed them to see what Bo's memories are glaringly showing me now. I meant nothing. I mean nothing. Come back to your real family. Ha. I laugh at that now. I did think Dyson was family but what kind of family plots to send you away. He did that over and over.

Lest I forget:

 _ **"You know, it's gonna take them a while to select a new Ash. Now might be your best chance.**_

 _ **"To do what?**_

 _ **"Run. Be free".**_

To be clear I'm not running now. I left. I left them. All of them. No good can come from a life with any of them. They don't care about me. They are likely bottle popping right now. I can just hear Kenzi now. "Ding dong the wicked bitch is gone".

Yep. I'm gone. The Police will have to actually do their jobs solving Fae deaths. Evony will kill anyone that doesn't do what she says. She knows not to try that shit with me. Not when I'm just an inch from taking her Fae powers away. She thinks she has my real serum. No pompous one. I gave you a fake. I am not stupid enough to give her a serum that could only profit me.

I have to look out for myself. I'm my only friend and ally. From all of my time in the field. I know how to hide in plain sight. I need to drown myself in something though because I need to stay out of my thoughts and feelings. Death always preys on those emotions. If Hades really is the King of all things death then I am a walking death injection.

I could flick my wrist and anything I wanted dead would be. Anything I wanted alive would be. Anything I wanted I could have in my lap in a matter of seconds. I know the old Lauren is gone. I can accept that. The old Lauren died the minute I saw the dead Revenants. I was sure it was Rainer's doing. Those things never showed up until he did. It almost makes me think Bo was one of them. Everything she did was suspect. Every time I tried to talk to her, she thought it was some kind of revenge tactic.

She wanted that dick, she could have him. It sickens me that she imagined one inside of me in Dyson's memories. I would never sleep with Dyson. I wouldn't want to have to take Rabies vaccines.

I don't plot revenge but I won't stand for bullshit anymore either. No more throwing me in dungeons. No more manhandling me out of the room.

I am my own room. I am my own house. First of all house rules is nobody disrespects the owner. Nobody leaves unless I want them to. Nobody comes in that I don't allow.

It's funny that Hades brought me back. Even if he adjusted me, he brought me back. And I'm free. Free to do any and everything I have wanted to do since the day Nadia's pod closed.

But then again I could have been free with Nadia or not had Bo told me she lifted the curse. But who was I kidding? My feelings for Nadia had changed and I really wanted to give that relationship a chance had Nadia not been murdered. There was so much going on with her when she woke up. I should have sent my gift to Bo by messenger and stayed home with Nadia the night of Bo's birthday party.

There was no need for us to be there. We didn't overstay our welcome though and the drive home was rough. Nadia had crouched over in her seat grabbing her head in pain.

I was her Doctor. If I couldn't lift her curse maybe I could have cured whatever the hell was going on inside of her. Bo thought it was the Garuda because he was prowling around. But why come to my house? I wasn't with Bo anymore. We weren't even a couple. No Nadia wasn't infected by the Garuda. It had to be the after effects of her curse. I just needed more time to research it.

I understood Nadia's reluctance to be stuck with needle after needle. She had to be tired of all things medical. Well except for me that is.

Nadia would wake up in cold sweats and I had to rock her back to sleep. If the Garuda was in her then, wouldn't he have killed me then? It made no sense then and it makes no sense now.

Nadia would always be a what if case. What if I tried this? What if I tried that? I can't help it. I spent years pouring over samples and possible cures for what I thought then was just an illness.

I have to wake up now. Even Nadia wouldn't want me sleeping over things I can do nothing about. Like Bo. How many days and nights have I slept thinking we loved each other?

She loved Dyson too. Did she let him stay dead in front of her? Did she even bend down to try and bring me back? Lay over me crying like she was not a Succubus with healing powers? She didn't bother. I was just a body in her bed. A dead body in front of her in that itchy ass Dark Fae grass.

I can bring back Nadia but I won't. It's been too long and that would be like waking her up out of a coma with her expecting everything to be the same and it wasn't. I wasn't the same then and I'm not the same now. It's time for me to lift my own curse. Come out of that pod that I slept with Nadia in. Live. Breathe and for the first time be truly free. I turned my attention to the last chapter of my book hopeful it held the answer to my latest question. Get out your quarters. The next game will be starting soon.

 _ **Bo**_

I had left the Dal and basically went off the radar. Nobody knew where I went and I was not answering any calls. Kenzi had been lighting my phone up to the point that I turned it off. Sooner or later she would get the idea that I didn't want to talk or come back.

Trick screwed up when he mentioned Aife. That means he has to have her hidden somewhere. If Hades is coming back nobody knows him better than mom.

I spent many hours showing her picture around. I even pulsed a few people to get answers. Nobody had seen her or I'm losing my touch. This was all driving me crazy.

He's out there somewhere. I can't see him. I can't even feel him. But I bet Lauren can. That alone is disturbing. But what had I done to stop it? Mom mentioned him at Taft's and I allowed her to drop it. I should have pushed her to know more. I should have taken her with me. I mean imagine a Succubus dying. Mom still had a pulse so of course she would have fed off of the Cabbit that offered to stay with her.

That's all on me. I left them. I trusted other people to keep them safe and lost them both to other people. I know Trick knows exactly where she is. But he would never tell me. How stupid was I to trust him again about anything? I hadn't forgotten the first time they lied about Aife but I accepted it. Accepted that they had my happiness and well being in mind. Accepted that since they were older than me that they knew what was best for me.

Wake up Succubus. Since when have they done anything that was best for me? Yeah Kenzi and Trick saved me from marrying Ryan which meant Trick knew we were related then. So why didn't he tell me? Why must he lie about everything?

Sins of the grandfather. I am a liar too. My biggest lie was standing in front of all of them telling them Rainer was my destiny. Since when did I believe in that? Had I been so beaten down and lost that I hopped on the latest penis leaving the station or shall I say hopped on the latest choo choo leaving the station?

Dyson was right when he said we didn't know anything about Rainer. More specifically I didn't know anything about him. So he was a Revenant?

No wonder my Succubus never got aroused when we slept with him. But then again she never responded to anyone's touch but Lauren's. So she had picked her too. Long before I did I bet.

I will use her powers to get everything I need and want except for Lauren. She's not the reason we lost Lauren. I am. This is all on me. I have to get Lauren back. But the question is. Would she even want me back?

The half naked woman in the bed beside me stirred. I sent a pulse into her to calm her down. This is what I was good at. Getting what I want. She slightly moaned as I sent another pulse into her arm.

"I know you're enjoying this. It's time for you to wake up. We have work to do". I whispered in her ear.

"You're wasting your time. She doesn't want you right now. As a Succubus you should know that". The woman said mocking me.

"I should? I asked.

"Her aura. You know how to read those or did you conveniently forget when it comes to the Doctor? The woman laughed.

She had me. I hadn't looked at all the signs Lauren was giving me. The one thing I had learned about being a Succubus was how to overlook auras. If I angered myself the person's aura wouldn't show. How many times did I try that on Lauren? I'm sure you've seen quite a few. It was safer that way. Convenient.

"You're not in this bed because of Lauren". I whispered.

"No then why am I here? The woman laughed.

"Because you are going to tell me everything you know about Dad and his powers mom". I said pouring her a glass of water.

 ** _Kenzi and Tamsin._**

Tamsin and Kenzi had been driving around for hours. Tamsin's connections were failing her. It was just as if Dyson were still alive. They were posers. Couldn't solve a case without a Doctor or a Succubus. How hard could it be to find Aife? She was a bitch that every Fae loathed or feared so why hide her whereabouts to Tamsin? Or the Blood King that Kenzi told them sent them for her.

"We could always ask Trick. It has been far too long and none of your leads are panning out". Kenzi cried. She was getting tired. She drank so much earlier in the day that it was taking it's toll on her body.

"Trick is the Blood King. Whatever he wants hidden will stay hidden". Tamsin said.

"Somebody has to know where she is. She's the only one Bo will listen to about Dyson. The only one that will make her see it's dumb leaving him dead and stinking up the Dal". Kenzi said. The sme was making her favorite liquors bitter to the taste.

"There is nothing you can do about it. There is nothing you can threaten him with. He thinks you're just a human or have you forgotten that comment? Tamsin asked. Trick had never been equally fair about anything. He was the king of underhanded tactics and backstabbing. Even if Aife and Bo were his marks.

"Can you tell us what happened with this woman? Kenzi asked showing a picture of Aife. Tamsin had snuck one of her at Taft's before they left.

"The beautiful one took her from here". The nurse smiled warmly.

"Beautiful one? As in a brunette? Kenzi asked now showing her a picture of Bo on her phone.

"Yes. That's her. The beautiful one". The nurse smiled again.

"Shit! Bo has Aife! Tamsin screamed. This was not part of her or Hades plans. She had to get them separated again and soon. She would kill Aife if she had to but she was never allowed to touch Bo again.

"Then they must be at the clubhouse". Kenzi said.

"We need to go. We have to go! Tamsin screamed.

"You get Bo and Aife. I will go and get Lauren. Dyson will need some medical help. The Doc always gives free treatments". Kenzi said.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lauren**_

I had been quite happy until a few hours ago. Can you imagine having someone else's memories. It's like a never ending plate of your most hated dish. In layman's terms, it's all shit. But most importantly it shows how little I was valued by Bo. Some of our memories that we mutually share even hint at that. I am sure you remember the time she was working with Dyson again. Yeah I rolled my eyes just mentioning that like you did. This was the case that she was playing a Psychologist and basically spat on my whole profession.

But my profession is valuable when they want me to dissect something or tell them how some random Fae died. My profession is valuable when Kenzi had a headache. So why did she come and ask a "fake" Doctor? There isn't much to fixing human headaches. Take an aspirin and call someone else in the morning because I will have more important things to do.

My profession was important when Bo was trying to learn how to control her hunger. My profession was important when they'd been infected by the spider. My profession was important when Bo was having trouble sleeping. I could almost laugh at that now. How was that a medical problem? A Succubus having trouble sleeping? Couldn't she find some willing fool that wasn't named Lauren Lewis to sleep with until she slept?

I am not placing all the blame on them. Because I am and was guilty of just putting out personally and professionally. They asked. They got. I never asked for anything. I never needed to. All I wanted to do was find a cure for Nadia and get the hell out of there. But what I found was a Succubus. A Succubus that landed in my lab unaware that she was even a Succubus. I did all I could to help her learn about herself and to curb her hunger of killing her lovers when she slept with them.

Let's just say it folks. I'm easy. Easy like a Sunday morning which I never get to rest on because some Fae shit always comes up or Dyson felt he needed the human to tell him how and why something died. No thanks yous. No please. Just do this because my kind own your ass. Do this because my kind can feed off of you and there is nothing you can do about it.

How many years had I endured his shit only to have Bo parade it in my face because she thought he was friendly. I had known him far longer than the new Fae in town. He was and forever will be a what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine piece of shit.

I know you're sitting there saying. This is not Lauren. She wouldn't say or think these things. But my give a damn was busted long ago. Long before I died. It was busted when Lachlan told me the first Ash cursed Nadia. It was bursted the first time Bo asked for a relationship and then the mass chi sucker slept with Dyson to heal. Had she forgotten that I was the first witness of said powers? Had she forgotten that I was there when the Lich shot her and she walked around with that bullet in her for hours? Bo has wireless capabilities. No plug in required. She just does it for kicks, relationships be damned. She goes out and helps Dyson with cases he should be able to solve on his own. Again relationships namely ours be damned.

Which brings me back to Nadia. Why did Nadia have to die? Was it because Ciara would be dead soon too? Because Bo wanted to have her cake and eat it too? That sounds too much like the threesome she more than imagined herself, Dyson and me having. Since when have I ever shown interest in a penis? By the way did you see Flora's face? She was bored as fuck. She looked like she was letting him do his business and hoping he would climb the fuck off of her soon. And what was that shit at the Dal that night? You remember. That line about Bo being in Dyson for once.

See what I mean? I was easy. Easy to drop what I was doing in the Dark Fae compound to go and save Dyson again for the second freaking time. If he wound't get his superior Fae ass into tough spots he wouldn't need saving all the time. He's thousands of years old and needs a baby Fae to help free him? Now as a Doctor I wouldn't necessarily wish death on anyone but how many humans has he left for dead or killed dead himself?

But no my stupid and often misguided love for Bo brought me back into that shit. So she saved Nadia. So the fuck what? She killed her too. I am no in way saying I am still in love with Nadia because that would be a lie but Bo woke her up just to kill her. Leaving me with nothing. Nothing but long nights downing bottle after bottle of wine just trying to sleep. Nothing. That is until they needed my medical prowess. Hale has been injured? Umm use your Succubus to heal him because she was apparently done with me. It was evident when she showed up asking what Nadia knew about the Garuda. How was I supposed to know? We never talked about him during our trysts. Lame way to try and get me to reveal details of our spooning and pillow talk.

 ** _"She's just leading you on. She's never gonna love you"._**

Shit here I am again. Why did I mention pillow talk? All I can see and hear is Bo's spooning and pillow talks and you don't want the graphics.

Anyway enough about me. I have things to do. I don't trust the Morrigan not to come back at me for what I did to everyone's favorite wolf. I don't see how she could though. Even she once called him the "help". So anything having to do with him would be no big loss to her. Me on the other hand. I got every dime from her that I deserved. The same dimes the Light Fae owes me but those cheap bastards wouldn't give me a penny. I smell booze. I wonder where that's coming from as if I don't know.

 ** _Aife and Bo_**

"Hades? You want to know about Hades? Aife laughed. Bo had no idea what she was asking her. She was better off forgetting about the guy. He was pure evil and Bo didn't need to be around him or near him.

"Mom please just tell me everything you know about him". Bo pleaded. She could tell Aife was stalling. She knew the routine well since the day Aife blew up the Light Fae compound.

"There is nothing to tell and I do mean nothing". Aife replied. She shuddered at the thought of that bastard.

"Mom don't make me pulse you again. Ohh and I know how to make thralls now". Bo said.

"Don't ever threaten me Isabeau. You are way out of your league". Aife snapped. This was no longer funny. She had her fill of family betraying her. Family trying to belittle her. If tricks are for kids Bo was about to learn who the biggest two are.

"Then help me and tell me what you know about Hades". Bo said softly. She was struggling keeping her Succubus in check. They both knew time was wasting away and she had no idea where Lauren had gone.

"No. I will tell you nothing about him because that's what he is absolute nothing. Unless you have a really good reason to know I won't tell you a damn thing about him". Aife said.

Bo stood looking at Aife. She thought back to the only conversation that they had ever had about him. That day at Taft's when she said Bo's father could kill people, bring them back and do it all over again. She closed her eyes. Had he really killed Lauren and she was no longer Lauren? Had he brought her back in some kind of image and evilness that he longed to have in Bo?

"He has Lauren mom. Now please tell me what you know". Bo pleaded. She knew Lauren didn't mean much to Aife but she had to try and learn something.

"If he has her, then she's already gone. Nothing to see there and I do mean nothing. Nothing but evil and darkness. She won't feel anything but rage and anger. She can't even love if he has touched her at all". Aife confessed. It was sad really. The Doctor seemed nice in the five minutes Aife had seen her but never got to talk to her.

"Shit! Bo screamed as she paced back and forth. She knew she was screwed. _They_ were screwed. Everyone was screwed.

"Isabeau? Aife asked watching the Succubus.

"You said anger. He gave her my memories mom. She's going to be angry a long time and if she can't love then we are all nothing to her. Absolutely nothing. Including me". Bo sighed sinking into the nearest chair.

"How did he get her? Aife asked. She knew Bo had left Lauren behind at Tafts but she didn't leave with Hades. The last time Aife saw Lauren she was running from the building heading to what she assumed was Bo's place or the Dal.

Bo was embarrassed. She was going to have to tell Aife everything in hopes she could tell her how to take Hades down, if she could. She looked off and took a few deep breaths and started in.

 _After I left Taft's, I came back to the Dal looking for Kenzi and Trick. What I found was that damn Wanderer song playing over and over again. When I mocked him I was surrounded by shattered glass and a pillow of smoke surrounded me taking me away. The next thing I knew I wound up on a train, eventually jumping off and after some time Dyson showed up. When we left and got back home, nobody knew where Lauren was and to be honest I was having memory issues and barely remembered Lauren myself. I found it odd that Dyson and Kenzi didn't seem to much remember her either or they were playing with me or someone was playing with me._

 _Kenzi and I were tricked into going to Lauren's for some funny plant. It was all a plot to distract us so Tamsin could be taken. While I was at Lauren's I found a necklace meant for me and took it as a sign that she wanted to get back together. I sent Dyson to look for her but I wound up finding her at Evony's party._

"That bitch is still alive? Aife laughed.

"Mom...". Bo said.

"Fine. I'm listening". Aife said still laughing.

 _I thought I was going to be able to bring Lauren home with me but at the end of the day she refused. So I went home to Dyson. Wasn't my greatest moment but I needed to do something to get Lauren off of my mind. Anyways we found this box with my name on it. There was a bottle that looked like the same smoke that took me from the Dal. Once I opened it, Hugin came out saying he could help me. Long story short, I wound up back on the train and found Rainer or who I thought was Rainer. I chose him as my destiny turning my back on everyone. Lauren was off with the Morrigan so who was I left with? Nobody but Dyson and I had grown tired of him so Rainer was it for me._

 _Lauren came over spitting a bunch of shit about him and I in no uncertain terms told her she had no right to talk about him when she chose Evony over me. She left. The next thing I knew Rainer and I were at the Dark Fae compound. That's where I found Lauren. Dead. That is until Hades brought her back to life and here we are._

Aife stood looking at Bo. Bo didn't know what to think of the way she was looking at her. But knew something was coming soon. When Aife took too long to say something Bo prodded her.

"Mom? You have nothing to say? Bo asked.

Aife half smiled before she started. "I don't know who to laugh at more. You or Trick".

"What? What does Trick have to do with Hades? Bo asked.

"You said you picked Rainer over everyone right? Aife asked nearly in hysterics.

"Yes. That's right". Bo sighed. It was embarrassing to have to admit to.

"Isabeau Rainer has been dead for years. I killed that bastard myself". Aife laughed. She could only imagine how Trick must have reacted or not reacted. The Blood King needed to step down because he was quite senile thinking Bo had found the real Rainer. Even as a Succubus she didn't have the power to bring him back and his brain not be mush after all of these years.

"Yeah. I kind of got that from what Hades told me". Bo said softly. She had been stupid and to make it worse Aife knew how stupid she had been too now.

"I tried to warn you about Trick and the Fae shit but you thought you knew best and blew me off". Aife said. It still stung that Bo just basically flipped her off for Trick. What would he know about being a Succubus? She knew what it was. She knew he was likely trying to mold Bo into the Succubus he always wanted Aife to be. Obedient. She laughed at all the shit she put him through even before Isabeau was murdered.

If it weren't for Isabeau, Aife would have likely turned out to be a stuck up follow all the rules Succubus. Isabeau was stern but kind and loving. Nothing at all like Trick. She wasn't even sure if Trick was capable of love of people. Although he proved time and time again that he was capable of love of power. Imagine the Blood King that ordered the death of thousands of Fae sending his only daughter to the Dark because she killed a few Elders.

"Mom I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you but I really need your help now". Bo said softly.

"Isabeau I told you. The Lauren you knew is not there. She's nothing but a body of anger and hatred". Aife said.

"No that can't be. There has to be a way to get her back. The Lauren we all knew". Bo insisted. It sounded to her like Aife was saying Lauren was dead and gone.

"From all you told me sweetie, she may not want you back". Aife said. She didn't know the extent of their relationship but she knew the extent of Hades evil. The man had no morals. Not an ounce of compassion for anyone or anything. He was basically the darkest of all things dark.

"No. That can't be. I won't allow it to be that way. I can get her back. I just need to know what I'm facing so I can make a plan". Bo said.

"You can't plan against the Devil because that is basically what he is". Aife said.

"Bo! There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you! Tamsin said.

Within seconds the Succubus surged at the Valkyrie. "Before I snap your neck bitch tell me what does he want?

"Aife you're still crazy I see". Tamsin laughed.

"I don't know what the fuck happened to your eye but unless you're ready to lose the other start talking". Aife laughed coldly. Where did this old ass bitch come from. She wish she had been there when Tamsin lost her eye.

"Mom could you put her down? Bo asked. This was not helping any of them at the moment.

"Isabeau don't be stupid. This bitch does everything Hades tells her to do. If he told her to kiss his ass she would". Aife snapped. Bo apparently still had a lot to learn.

"As if I would tell you anything". Tamsin laughed. She would play this game if it meant getting Bo away from Aife. That wasn't an order but she knew that they must be separated.

"Mom I know he sent her for me but that has nothing to do with what's going on now. We have bigger issues to deal with". Bo said.

Aife dropped Tamsin on her ass and shook her head. "You trusted this bitch over me? She's almost as dark and heartless as Hades is. But I will leave you to your puppet and find Dr. Lewis on my own. That will far more interesting than watching the drama of this one sided crush this Valkyrie has on you play out".

"What? Bo asked looking back and forth between them.

"A mama knows. A Succubus should know too. Yours needs work dear". Aife winked at Bo as she hurried off to find Lauren. If Hades did have control over her this was not going to be a good thing.

"Tamsin? Bo asked.

"She's crazy Bo". Tamsin said.

"Yeah I guess but I really don't have time to talk about this now". Bo said starting to run towards the door hoping she would catch up with Aife.

"I'm sorry Bo. I can't let you go after her". Tamsin said trying to cast doubt on Bo.

The Succubus snapped and shoved Tamsin into the wall and watched as the bricks crumbled around the Valkyrie. "Unless you're ready to tell me all you know about Hades and not the riddle me this shit Trick uses to lie, you don't have a choice". Tamsin's eyes grew wide at the blue the Succubus' eyes held.

Tamsin groaned after Bo left the room. Pulling out her phone to answer it, she knew it was Kenzi. "Yes I found them and no they are not coming back with me".

"What? You saw Bo and Aife? Kenzi asked into her phone. She had been all over town looking for Lauren and hadn't found her yet.

"Yes. I found them. Succubus number 1 and ewwww". Tamsin groaned again rubbing her back.

"Are you alright and where did they go? Kenzi asked.

"Looking for me like you were". Lauren laughed watching Kenzi walking around her old Light Fae digs.

"Doc! Kenzi screamed.

"Yeah that's where they went. To look for Lauren". Tamsin said.

"Text them and tell them we're at Lauren's old place". Kenzi said.

"Girl. I'm not a phone operator, you do it". Tamsin said.

"Just do it Tamsin". Kenzi said hanging up the phone. She didn't like the look in Lauren's eyes.

"Awww what's the matter? Is the unclaimed human scared of the bossy, territorial and controlling Doctor? Lauren laughed.

"What are you talking about Doc? Kenzi asked.

"It's quite dangerous for you to be walking around Fae territory when you're not even claimed anymore". Lauren laughed running her hand over the island in front of her old sink.

Kenzi swallowed hard. It was true. She had forgotten she asked Bo to unclaim her. She only hoped the Succubus would have pity on her and hurry up and get there.

"I'd risk the danger for him...". Kenzi said.

"Him? Him who? Lauren smirked. She knew the answer but was enjoying toying with Kenzi. She was shocked she looked sober since she nearly always had a beer or shot in her hand.

"Dyson. That's why I'm here Doctor Lewis. We need your help". Kenzi said softly.

"Help? Help with what? Some Fae die? You need a hangover remedy? Lauren laughed. This was all they thought she was good for. She knew everything Kenzi was about to tell her but wanted to see if she had the guts to actually tell Lauren the truth.

"No I don't have a hangover. It's Dyson". Kenzi sighed. She really was worried they might not be able to bring him back even if it had only been a few days.

Lauren's eyes uncontrollably flared at the sound of the shifter's name. "What about him? She bristled. She hated that bastard with every fiber of her being almost as much as she loathed Kenzi at the moment.

"He's dead and Bo is going to bring him back to life and we need you to attend to his medical needs". Kenzi confessed. She knew it was probably safer to put it all out there so Lauren would know the severity of the situation and how little time they had to act.

"Ahh that. Bo's not going to bring him back. You'd have better luck finding another Succubus to try". Lauren laughed. Was Kenzi really being serious?

"You know she won't let him stay dead Lauren. Come with me please. We are going to need your help". Kenzi pleaded. She was shocked it was taking a Doctor this long not to offer assistance.

"Bo is not going to bring him back to life if she hasn't already done so and I'm surprised that's what you wanted to talk me about". Lauren laughed. Buckle up kids. Time to ride.

"What? What else would I have to talk to you about Lauren? Kenzi asked. Lauren still didn't look right. Lauren wasn't acting right. Usually she would have grabbed her medical bag by now.

"I thought you were going to tell me how much Bo needed Dyson and vice versa. How much you wanted them together so you could live out your sexual fantasies of sleeping with Dyson through Bo". Lauren smirked.

"What? Sexual fantasies? I don't...didn't think of Dyson that way". Kenzi snapped. What the balls was Lauren talking about?

"Ohh? So are you going to stand there and tell me you didn't tell Bo that you and Dyson kissed? Lauren asked pointing to the exact spot Kenzi stood at when she confessed to the Succubus.

"It was a kiss and Bo forgave me. That's none of your business". Kenzi said now angry. How could Bo tell Lauren these things? First the controlling statement and now something as personal as her kiss with Dyson?

"But you wanted more from him. But now that he's dead, his penis don't work and you want it to. Kenzi's gotta have it ". Lauren laughed. She knew she was on to something the way Kenzi was now fidgeting.

"I don't want Dyson like that and besides he's Fae. He'd kill me". Kenzi admitted. She hadn't thought of Dyson like that, well not for a long time.

"Use the Twig of Zamora. Oh wait. That's right you gave it away". Lauren laughed.

"That's not funny Lauren! Kenzi screamed.

"No it's really not but then it really is. Isn't that why you never wanted me with Bo? Because I'm human and the Fae can't sleep with humans without killing them. Oh wait! I did! Lauren winked.

"That's not why I didn't want you with Bo. You were just a human Lauren, Dyson would have protected her after you and I were both gone". Kenzi snapped. If Lauren wanted to go there, then she would too.

"And where is Dyson now? Lauren mocked Kenzi looking around the room.

"That's not funny either". Kenzi said.

"Yes it is". Lauren laughed. It really was funny as another one of Bo's memories flashed.

 _ **Okay, Bo, that's enough! That's enough!**_

"It's not funny Lauren". Kenzi sighed. She only wanted her to help Dyson when Bo brings him back.

"She was draining him. Her eyes even went black. Her Succubus must not liked him either. I couldn't hang? Dyson couldn't either and now he really can't". Lauren laughed.

Kenzi knew she had her there. Dyson did look tired as fuck after his many rounds with Bo. Hell he looked like that after only one round with Bo. She didn't like this shit Lauren was throwing at her. Lauren likes to inflict pain now? Fine Kenzi had a few barbs that would surely piss the Doctor smooth off.

"So you think Bo doesn't want Dyson anymore or will bring him back? What about her Dawning? What about going into his memories to rescue him? Kenzi asked.

"Oh ouch that hurt". Lauren laughed.

"Does it? Kenzi asked nearly stalking Lauren now.

"No because who's name was it she was moaning in his memories? You would have seen that if you weren't off...wait what were you off doing? Oh yeah waxing Dyson...'s body". Lauren laughed.

"Rainer. I know Rainer must hurt you. She stood in the Dal looking directly at you when she said he was her destiny". Kenzi laughed. It was her time now. Lauren didn't know who the fuck she was messing with.

"She also stood in that spot you are standing now and told me she loved me. She stood in front of you and told you the same thing before you went off on your tired and jealous ass ranting about me". Lauren said. Having Bo's memories was good for laughs if not mostly annoying.

"How do you even know that? Kenzi asked. That was the third time Lauren mentioned something that only she and Bo were privy to.

"I know everything Bo does. Everything". Lauren confessed but that was all she would tell Kenzi about it.

"If you know everything that Bo knows then you must know how she feels about Dyson. She loves him. Help him when she brings him back. You know she's done it before". Kenzi said softly. This was getting tiring.

"She doesn't love him like you think she does". Lauren laughed.

 _ **I know you've felt that crazy kind of love, Wolf. I've seen into your animal heart. But when you gonna see its prison is wholly of your own making'?**_

 _ **Bo: Look, I would have stood by you too, when I was. Dyson "When you were what? Still in love with me?**_

"She loves him enough to bring him back. You wait and see". Kenzi said.

"No you wait and see if she hasn't brought him back by now, she's not going to". Lauren laughed. It was true. It had far too long as it was.

"I don't know why you're so mad at Bo anyway. You're the one that broke up with her". Kenzi snapped. This should get Lauren out of her face and business.

"I asked for a break and you're the one that told her to seek closure not more than 3 days later". Lauren laughed. Bo's memories strikes again.

"It was driving her crazy not knowing. I gave her the best advice I knew to give". Kenzi said.

"You mean the best advice that works for you and all that you wanted for Bo that never included me". Lauren replied.

"If you wanted Bo back you could have gotten her whenever you wanted". Kenzi snapped. Lauren was finally working her last nerve.

"Except the time you and Dyson made her believe I had just run off. Or tell her that I had called to check on everyone. Didn't bother telling her where I was until Dyson lost my location". Lauren snapped.

"I didn't know that...that was all Dyson". Kenzi said.

"Bullshit. You knew exactly where I was. You didn't even tell me Bo was missing or that she had lost her memories. Just no Lauren you need to keep running. It's not safe here. D-man and I got Bo". Lauren rambled off.

"I didn't know Lauren! Kenzi snapped again. Geez. What did she have to do to convince Lauren to be a Doctor and to help Dyson?

"You knew plenty. You knew the Una Mens were after all humans and yet left me out there exposed. Probably hoping I would die and the triangle would die too. You knew enough to finally get your fill of Bo that you just ransacked my new loft. Probably looking for booze since that's all you care about until you have to sober up to know when your life is being threatened or if Bo needs you for some dumbass Fae case that a real Detective should know how to solve on his own". Lauren said. Kenzi. Always the con but she wasn't convincing Lauren of anything.

"Are you going to be a Doctor or not? Kenzi asked tiredly.

"Why? Have you been eating foot soup again? Lauren laughed.

"Fine don't help us but Bo will never forgive you for this". Kenzi said.

"Girl since when has Bo forgiven me for anything? I'm not a goth, Blood King, wolf or Valkyrie". Lauren laughed. It was true. Bo would forgive any and everyone but Lauren. Forgive Lauren? Nah Lauren was used to it.

"That's not true Lauren". Bo said softly from behind the duo.

"Tell her Bobo. Tell her you are going to bring Dyson back". Kenzi said relieved the Succubus had finally shown up even if she brought the mommie dearest of all Succubus' with her.

"Yes. Tell me _BoBo_. Tell me you're going to bring Dyson back again but you watched me lying dead on Evony's grounds". Lauren seethed.

"Lauren". Bo said softly as she slowly approached the Doctor.

"Well shit. She's not going to tell me that". Lauren laughed.

"Ohhhh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Lauren Lewis. Dr. Lauren Lewis". Lauren said turning her attention to Aife.

"Lauren..". Bo said stepping in between them.

"What? You introduced Tamsin to her, so are you saying that I can't meet mama? Lauren laughed.

Bo sighed. Aife was telling the truth. This was not the Lauren she knew. The Lauren she loved. Had she disconnected so far from Lauren while with Rainer that Lauren finally disconnected from her through Hades?

Aife wasn't about to go back and forth like they were. She lunged for Lauren grabbing her around her neck.

"Where is he? Aife asked.

"Uhhh where is who? Lauren laughed. It tickled more than anything.

"Don't play with me like you do Isabeau, where is Hades? Aife snapped her eyes turning blue.

"I don't know. Not sure I would tell you if I did". Lauren said snapping her fingers and watched smoke come off of Aife's hands but the Succubus refused to release her.

Bo slowly moved towards them. "Mom! Let her go! You don't know what you're doing!

"Tsk Isabeau you need to learn how to spot evil but I almost forgot you couldn't even spot it in Tamsin". Aife said gripping Lauren tighter.

"Mom! Bo screamed.

Aife let Lauren go and she dropped to the ground.

 _"Don't hurt my Succubus Doctor. We will deal with her very soon". Came Hades voice raining down on Lauren._

"As you wish". Lauren said running towards Bo smiling and disappeared the minute she reached the Succubus.

Bo could not control her Succubus any longer. "Hades?! She screamed and felt a shiver run up and down her spine when she heard him giggling.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bo**_

Ok this shit is seriously starting to piss me off. One minute Lauren was here the next she was gone. Again. How the hell is she even doing that? Better yet how the hell do I stop her? Can I stop her? Can I do that disappearing shit too? Who knows. Well I'm sure he knows but he is not who I am looking for right now.

How do you look for a ghost anyways? A voice in the clouds, in the air, in my mind. Perhaps I was too naive letting her walk out the door after she tried to tell me about Rainer. But you saw the book she had, the ink was still disappearing. How did I know she didn't have it printed up and rushed it over to me with the ink still wet?

That's the problem isn't it? Well one of the problems. I am struggling to trust Lauren. She pops in and out of my life like Hades does. Now they are closer to each other than I ever was to him. Hell I didn't even know who he was and I still don't. But he obviously knows me enough to go after Lauren.

This really is shit. I have so many friends and he chose a human one to go after. I could blame Evony. This happened in her backyard. Dead bodies all over the place. I wasn't even sure how long they had been dead but they stunk like hell. I remember grabbing the dirt after Lauren had walked off that night. To see if it held her scent. Her hair. Something I could take to the labs to have analyzed to see if someone could reverse what he's done.

Yeah right. Lauren was the smartest Doctor they ever had on staff. She could find ant relatives from their piss. She likely knows all about Hades too. Or read up on him at some point since joining the Fae.

That's another monumental problem. Lauren was a slave for years and how could I not see how much she wanted to be free? How could I wake Nadia up and not tell them both to get the hell out of town? Her staying with the Dark was her stab at becoming totally free. I saw that. I just chose to ignore it. Now she is free. Somewhere out there. Fighting on her own. Seeking rainbows of peace in the darkness that he holds her in.

And he's doing that because of me. But what does he want of me? From me? I am far into my adult years. Why did he wait this long to strike? To come for me? But then again he did show up when the Lich had his blade at Lauren's throat. I had never done that before so I assumed it was his powers. Aife never mentioned having those powers herself in the five minutes I knew her before she was gone again.

Now Lauren has them. I can't fight her and I won't. There has to be a way to get to her without her wanting to kick my ass. I see her anger. It is nothing I have ever seen in her before. Hatred. Resentment. I don't think it's all directed at me but most of it is. Deserved? Possibly but I won't know until I can get her to talk to me.

"Bo?! Are you going to snap out of it or am I going to continue to talk to myself? Kenzi asked. She had been calling out to the Succubus the minute the Doctor left.

"What is it Kenzi? Bo asked.

"Dude. Hello? Dyson? We need to get him back! Am I the only one that sees the importance of that? Kenzi asked. Her annoyance was growing by the minute. Dyson was still dead. His body was lying in state at the Dal. That's the most Trick was doing for him at the moment.

"I remember Kenzi. But there is nothing I can do. Nothing I will do". Bo sighed. She had no idea Dyson was at the Dark Fae compound that day but she can't undo what she had done to him. If she did the life she was trying to repair would explode all over again.

"Holy shit Bo you have got to be kidding me. It's Dyson we are talking about. He's done a lot for you and for all of us! Kenzi said. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Bo's mouth. Since when did the Succubus not care what happened to Dyson? He sacrificed his love for Bo to help her. That's why Kenzi got it back for him. So that Bo would be reminded of and reconciled with the man she had spent nights crying over.

"I can't help him Kenzi. Have you not been paying attention to what's been going on with Lauren? Bo snapped. She needed to get out of there and having this conversation was starting to suffocate her.

"Lauren is fine. Dyson is not and you have to fix that. We are all a family. He would do this for you if he could". Kenzi bristled. She wasn't Fae smart like Trick and Lauren but she knew Dyson had a big heart and he really would do that for Bo.

"Kenzi I will say this once more. I am not going to bring him back. He's gone. If you want him back you will have to find another life returning Succubus to do it because it will not be me. I brought him back once. Lauren died and I didn't bring her back. It's one of the reasons she's pissed off at me! Bo snapped. Someone needed to spell out the obvious to Kenzi because she apparently missed it.

"Bo you have to bring him back. We need him. You need him. He will be yours for eternity. Long after Lauren and I are gone". Kenzi said. Bo wanted to get real? Kenzi could get real too.

"He's dead. Tell me again how a wolf can live forever? Bo snapped back. Dyson wasn't her problem anymore and it was about time Kenzi saw that. She had heard snippets of Lauren and Kenzi's conversation and for the first time was wondering if any of it was true about Kenzi and Dyson. Did Kenzi really want him for herself? Was she scared of acting on those feelings because Fae and humans can't sleep together without one of them dying? Lauren survived of course but Dyson wasn't Bo. Bo had learned when to give and pull back so she wouldn't kill her.

"Bo this isn't you. It's the confusion of the back from the dead Doctor. You will need Dyson when the real Lauren shows up again. The Lauren that lied to you about the Ash. How do you know she's not lying about anything else? Kenzi asked.

"I need to go. You are starting to piss me off to the point that my Succubus feels like snapping your neck. You haven't heard a word I have said and standing here is getting me nowhere". Bo said. The Fae never tires but Kenzi really was tiring her strength at holding back her Succubus.

"Bo! Kenzi screamed as the Succubus turned on her heel and left.

 _ **The Dal**_

Trick had been pacing back and forth. Dyson's body was still out in the open but he had to shut the Dal down when some Fae started sticking him with knives to ensure that he was dead. Dyson had made lots of enemies over the centuries and word of his death spread like wild fire.

Trick read every book he could think of trying to bring the shifter back to life. Finally he had to call in help. Not his most trusted associate but he had to try something and soon. He knew many things but he didn't know how long a Fae could be dead and brought back to life and still have all of their personality in tact.

"You called Blood King". Lauren snickered startling Trick from behind.

"Lauren..". Trick started.

"Dr. Lewis! Lauren snapped.

"I'm sorry? Trick asked.

"My name is Dr. Lewis". Lauren laughed at the fake softness in his tone. The bullshit was coming and it already stunk.

"Fine. Dr. Lewis. We need to talk". Trick said pouring her a drink.

"I brought my own". Lauren said pouring her offered drink out and waving her flask in her hand. She did't trust Trick not to poison her.

"As I was saying, we need to talk". Trick said wiping up the mess Lauren had made so the counter top wouldn't be sticky.

"Yes. Yes we really need to talk". Lauren seethed. The Blood King needed the human Doctor eh? Fine Lauren would play this game.

"This is serious". Trick said.

"I am serious". Lauren said clinching her jaw. This fuck was the main man behind every piece of bullshit she ever dealt with as a slave to the Light.

"I need to know what all you know about Succubi". Trick said softly. He wanted to take a harder stance but sugar is better than shit.

"I know every naked curve of your granddaughter if that's what you are asking". Lauren said taking a sip of her drink.

"Lauren please". Trick sighed. He wasn't asking that and he never would.

"I said it's Dr. Lewis and it stinks in here. Still holding on to the dead dog huh? Lauren laughed.

"Dr. Lewis what do you know about Succubi? Trick asked trying to get the Doctor to stay focused.

"Funny that you should ask that. I just left two of them actually. The oldest one is likely on her way to kill you". Lauren laughed. Aife's eyes went blue whenever Trick was mentioned. She knew that wasn't family affection behind those blues.

"Aife? Aife's here? Loose? Trick asked. He had tons of messages on his phone but hadn't gotten around to checking any of them. They must have been calling to warn him about the Succubus.

Lauren laughed again. She had never seen Trick so flustered as he was whenever his daughter was mentioned. It was quite amusing to see. She didn't need to know Aife up close and personal to know she was a literal pain in Trick's ass and so much more that she was willing to toy with the Blood King with.

"Yep the woman that looks like a super sized and updated version of Bo is here. Alive and free to kick ass all over Toronto, she should she choose to". Lauren said. Hades had many memories that he implanted in her mind along with Bo's only his were quite informative and holy shit stunning.

"Not now. She can't be here". Trick snapped rubbing his forehead. He only wanted to find a Succubus to revive Dyson. Not find one that would stomp his dead body into the ground as far as she could get it to go and then a little further.

"I didn't say she was here. I said she was on her way". Lauren laughed at Trick as he wiped mounting beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Stop it Dr. Lewis. I need you to tell me about Succubi. Most importantly where one is". Trick said.

"I just told you of two of them. The craziest and most powerful ones in the area. So reach out and touch someone". Lauren laughed. Trick was afraid of his own family and or ignoring them.

"I need Dyson alive! Trick finally snapped. This going back and forth with the Doctor was beneath his status.

Lauren looked at Trick again. This time with disgust. Who was he snapping at? She could snap her fingers and break his balls.

"I don't know of any other Succubi besides those two and I wouldn't tell you even if I did know any others". Lauren laughed.

"What's funny? I need Dyson back and you know Bo will". Trick said.

"You are as naive as Kenzi If Bo wanted him back, he would be back. Now go find your own or wait for Aife". Lauren laughed. She didn't know for sure if the Succubus was on her way but had a pretty good idea how the Succubus anger works having been the target of Bo's many times over no matter how hypocritical it was.

"Bo is just being stubborn and I don't have much time to waste anymore. Now I need your help". Trick gulped. That last line was hard to swallow. He never once had to ask Lauren for anything. He or the Ash just demanded it and she obeyed. Once he got what he wanted this time he would find a way to bind her to the Fae again. To the Light specifically.

"My help? The almighty hide behind his bar because he's really a coward needs my help? Lauren laughed.

"Dr. Lewis". Trick said.

"My help? The lowly human that was never good enough for your baby Succubus because the wolf would live forever but all he was doing for Bo right now is stinking up your bar". Lauren laughed again.

"Dr. Lewis that is quite enough". Trick said. He knew it was a bad idea to call Lauren but he thought he could reach her sense of wanting to help people. Even if it was Dyson he would be asking about.

"Ohhh I don't think it is". Lauren snapped.

"I never asked for you to go off like that. I only asked what you know about Succubi". Trick snapped wiping his bar down even though it was no longer dirty.

"I know a lot about them. Aife. Bo. Pick one and I will ramble all afternoon". Lauren laughed. Hades memories of the both of them were kicking in again and there was one Lauen was biting at the bit to let out. In due time. And to the right person and or persons.

"I don't mean them. I mean someone who will hurry here and bring Dyson back". Trick said.

"Dyson. Dyson. Dyson". Lauren said mocking Trick. She was no longer intimidated by him.

"I can see you are not going to help me. Pay your tab and get out of my bar". Trick snapped.

"What tab old man? I brought my own". Lauren laughed showing her flask again.

"I need to help Dyson so get out of my bar". Trick ordered Lauren again. She was being defiant, rude and he didn't like it.

"If it makes you feel any better she married him once but his name was Noah". Lauren laughed. That was as close to what Trick wanted as she would ever care to know or see.

"What are you talking about now? Trick asked.

"When Dyson went to look for Bo for you. They married under other names. You know the time Dyson knew where I was but didn't tell Bo. That reeks of your usual backstabbing and hidden truths". Lauren laughed. Bo had people believing she lost her memories. The Succubus didn't lose anything but her determination to fight for anything that she wanted. She wasn't Queen yet and wanted any and everything handed to her. Like Dyson or Tamsin whichever one she could get into her bed the fastest. Mostly Dyson.

 ** _You want to talk about that first thing on your mind?_**

 ** _...any word?_**

 ** _Not lately. But it's better that she stays away safe with all of these unknowns. Lauren's smart, she can handle herself._**

 ** _Well, since I have to protect myself from all these unknowns..I should get a hit. Below the belt_**

Yeah it was pretty easy to say when someone was lost when it meant you were going to gain something in their absence. Especially when you knew where that someone was. Lauren's jaw nearly turned to stone in rage. But that was for another time. These pompous Fae liked pain and suffering? Let's see how they dealt with it when it was turned on them.

"Are you going to get out of my bar or not? Trick asked snapping Lauren back to their conversation.

"I will go when I'm good and ready". Lauren snapped. She didn't like his tone and really wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I said get out of my bar! Trick said nearly throwing a glass at Lauren and he was about to wish he hadn't. Within seconds Lauren had him by his throat.

"Don't ever use that tone with me. I don't care who you are, I will kick your ass and slit your throat before you ever get close to pulling out your little blood book". Lauren said with her eyes flashing in a multitude of colors.

"Dr. Lewis stop it". A voice called out as Lauren's head snapped around.

"What do you want? Lauren laughed.

"Put him down. Now". Aife said.

"Ahh the Succubus wants to play? Lauren laughed. She wasn't even afraid. She had some blows of her own to swing and yet she would never have to lift a finger.

"Mom! Mom don't! Bo panted nearly out of breath. When Trick tried to rush over to her she waved him off.

"Bo! Trick screamed.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. I think I just killed my spark plugs racing here though". Bo sighed still trying to catch her breath.

"Ask Dyson to fix them for you again. Oh wait...". Lauren laughed.

"Are you sure you're alright? Trick asked.

"In my professional opinion she looks fine. She might need to feed though. I'll send you the bill for that observation". Lauren said looking the Succubus over. She was sticking to her new thing of billing them for any kind of medical advice or diagnosis.

"Lauren stop". Bo pleaded softly.

"Lauren go. Lauren stop. Could you people make up your mind? Am I going or staying? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren. Lauren I'm glad you're here". Bo said walking towards the retreating Doctor.

"I'm glad you're here too. Now you can tell your grandfather what you intend to do or not do about Dyson since he has been all over me about helping him with it today". Lauren said still retreating.

"Lauren please don't vanish or leave again". Bo asked softly but the Doctor was steadily moving away from her.

"Ohh you see I will be going but not before I leave your mother with a little something something about Trick here". Lauren said pointing towards the man now safely behind his bar. Lauren had her own plotting and planning to deal with because in case anyone has forgotten. Hades return and threats were still hanging over her. The Succubus wasn't going to help her, not when she knelt over her dead body and did nothing about it. She didn't even shed a single tear. But if that was Dyson she would be falling over him like she was about to mount him or something.

"Excuse me? What do you think you have that I need? Aife laughed. She had no issues with the Doctor. She only asked her to put Trick down so she could join in on the fun of kicking his ass or balls. Whichever Lauren didn't do.

"A little family history and you will never learn this from daddy dearest here". Lauren laughed looking at Trick who had barricaded himself behind the bar so that nobody could get to him. So much treachery. Hide your breakables.

"She doesn't know anything about our history! Trick snapped. What the hell could Lauren know? Nothing but that they were Father, daughter and granddaughter.

"Ohhhh but I do. Starting with your wife". Lauren laughed and felt Aife's hand around her neck.

"Mom! Bo snapped trying to pull the Succubus away from the Doctor.

"Don't ever talk about my mother. Don't even speak of her especially to this bastard. Do you understand me Doctor? Aife snapped with her blue eyes flashing.

"Mom could you please put Lauren down? Bo asked softly.

"Yes. I won't say the p word like she just said but I will say you really should put me down because you will want to hear what I've got to tell you". Lauren said. Hades and Trick were both bastards and they were about hear big reasons why.

Aife took a few deep breaths and slowly released Lauren leaving the Doctor standing on her feet.

"Fine. But know this Doctor. I am not Isabeau or Trick. I won't listen to and accept bullshit half-truths. Tell me everything you think you know and I won't have to put my hands on you again". Aife said softly. Lauren wasn't her enemy yet but she could be soon if her little story wasn't up to Aife's standards of importance.

"Does the reasons why Trick sent you to the Dark spike your interest? Lauren asked. Dirty dogs everywhere and this time she didn't mean Dyson.

"It does mine! Bo said looking between the two.

"Mine too. Go on Doctor". Aife said pointing towards a table for all of them to sit.

Lauren was hesitant but still took the offered seat. Neither Succubus would hurt her. Not after what she was about to tell them. Trick should start running though.

"Hades and Trick used to be good friends. They fought for Isabeau's affections. When Hades had to go out of town on business one weekend, Trick married her behind Hades back. The Lord of Darkness was pissed off and vowed revenge. When Aife was going on her rampage after Isabeau was murdered, Trick handed her over to the Dark. But he only meant for it to be for a short time, when he went back to claim Aife he found out she was pregnant by Hades. Trick didn't want Aife back due to her pregnancy. He hoped he would never see his daughter again".

When the Succubus both nodded for her to continue she did. Trick looked flush though.

"Hades admitted in revenge for stealing Isabeau away from him, he raped and impregnated the Blood King's daughter so that his blood would always run in Trick's family. Trick didn't want that so he left Aife with Hades to prevent it from coming to fruition. Then when he learned about Bo's birth he stopped checking in on the both of you. But had LouAnn reporting back to him when she found the Dennis family to take Bo in. He could never allow anyone in the Fae, especially the Elders to learn he had a granddaughter by rape and held evil blood in her veins. As for Aife, he had hoped you would die in Hades cage". Lauren concluded.

Lauren looked up and all she could see was blue eyes. Bluer than she had ever seen before. Both Succubus stared directly at her.

"Is it true Trick? Bo snapped angrily.

"Bo. Aife. Let me explain". Trick said tiredly.

"Sounds true to me". Aife snapped getting up from the table and heading directly towards the bar.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Dr. Lewis and you really should go now". Aife said over her shoulder.

"She's not telling the truth. She's lying". Trick said pleadingly so that Aife would listen to him.

"You forget that I know you better than anyone. When you start off saying let me explain, it means you're about to pull a lie out of your ass". Aife snapped.

"It's not true! Trick screamed. His face was now as red as an apple.

Lauren smirked as she walked out of the Dal. Her work there was done for now. Trick liked to screw people over and she had a feeling Aife was about to screw him over in the worst most delicious of ways.

 _"Where are you going? Hades asked._

"What? I told them the truth. I have other stuff to do". Lauren said.

 _"Yes. You did tell them the truth but now my Succubus is in such a state she will be ripe for the picking". Hades said._

"I won't fight her". Lauren said.

 _"Tsk Doctor you won't have to lay a finger on her. Your presence alone will keep her on the surface and vulnerable". Hades laughed._

"Fine. Fine. I will go back in". Lauren said. _So it begins._ Lauren thought deep down in her soul. So far that Hades wouldn't hear her.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lauren**_

I was dreading going back in. Not out of fear but out of annoyance. Surely there was more to do than to immerse myself in the presence of mother and daughter Succubus. To be honest it was getting boring. My body was filled with things that the Doctor in me longed to test. To try out. Why waste so much time here when I could be at my lab? I know Bo very well. I know her Succubus will surface soon and I don't want to have to kill her and she will be about as angry as I have been for days.

It will be fun though. I am sure there are parts of her powers that we have not seen yet. I am used to the blue eyes and deep voice. The Doctor in me wants to see what else she can do. She's Bo right? The all knowing all powerful I will live the life I choose as long as I pick a man as my destiny to take charge of of said destiny.

I don't know why Hades chose me of all people to antagonize Bo. She gets mad at me at the drop of a dime and I don't even have to be around for her to do so. She told Kenzi I was being buddy buddy with the Morrigan. I detected loads of animosity from that memory alone. She wasn't brainwashed? Then what the fuck was it? Oh I know. It was Bo being Bo. A way for her to get out from under Dyson while trying to get over me.

But wait. Wasn't Bo Dark then? She could have come to the compound to see what I was really doing. The same Bo that once stormed Evony's bedroom to get the suitcase to free Vex couldn't be bothered to storm it again to see if I really was in Evony's bed. But no. I stopped short of that shit when she shunned me, embarrassingly for Rainer. No I'm not talking about when she declared him her destiny. I'm talking about when she kicked me out of her bedroom. The bedroom housed in the same clubhouse that she once said that I was always welcome.

Admittedly the old Lauren would have done anything for Bo. But I would not sleep with someone to protect her, that thought will never cross my mind again. Not even if the naked body was Bo's. I chose you and you broke my heart. Pity she never understood, noticed or cared that she broke mine many times over. But I'm the evil vengeful Doctor when it comes to Bo right? I thought of my own safety just to hurt _her_ right?

Anyways back to the Dal Riata. Or shall I say the sticky Riata. Trick never cleans the floors so you pretty much walk on stale beer or liquors. Probably piss too.

The joint looks empty. They must be down in Trick's lair or one of his barrel rooms. I laughed at the thought. This place could have many rooms and cubby holes and we would all be none the wiser until he tried to imprison one of us in one while he called on the Elders for some sort of hellish punishment.

I took a long swig from my flask. I wouldn't trust Trick's drinks now even if I saw him make them from scratch. I suddenly found my flask being pushing back towards my lips and I wasn't the one doing it but i knew who it was. Vex.

Pushing back against his powers I tucked my flask back into my bag.

"Can I help you Vex? Lauren laughed. Was he being serious right now?

"Sorry love I don't need your services. I am here as a favor to Kenzi". Vex said trying to pull Lauren in his direction but the Doctor was not moving.

When he tried again he triggered Lauren's annoyance and she pushed him to the ground. She laughed when he looked grossed out at a piece of gum sticking to his hand.

Lauren stared at Vex. He was always a pompous ass to her too. When he lost his powers he mocked her because she couldn't fix it. He always thumbed his nose at humans but seemed to adore Kenzi. What the actual fuck was that about? Because she was Bo's human then? Because he was plotting to stab Bo in the back and Bo easily overlooked that.

Lauren wasn't carrying any weapons on her. Her powers were in her body but she could feel the proverbial knife in her back coming soon. He wants to play? Ok let's play.

"And what does Kenzi want, as if I don't already know". Lauren laughed. This was as predictable as Kenzi drinking. Lauren didn't lie when she said Kenzi went from one beer to the next and nobody ever taunted her. Nobody ever shunned her. Nobody ever threw a necklace at her feet. Nobody ever mocked her for being human and yet she was.

"She wants you to help Dyson. Don't ask me why as I said I am just here as a favor". Vex laughed. Even he knew it was futile but he owed Kenzi.

"I will say this again and for the last time. I can't help him. He's dead. Gone. Finished. Soon to be dog bones". Lauren laughed. Kenzi always thought she was a fake Doctor so what made her think Lauren could raise or help the dead? She could now but she wouldn't. Not for Dyson.

"You could talk to Bo. She would listen to you, since she's so pissed off at you". Kenzi said slowly stepping towards Lauren.

"Girl are you back on that crack? Bo doesn't even listen to you, so I know she won't listen to me and not about about this especially". Lauren laughed. Kenzi must have tied a few on. She told Bo when she tried crack years before they met. Bo and Lauren were like two ice cubes at the North Pole. Neither would be warming up anytime soon.

"Someone needs to help Dyson. He would help all of us if we needed him to". Kenzi said softly. I mean seriously why the fuck wasn't anyone trying to help Dyson? She didn't get it. She thought they were all buddies now.

"Like he helped you with Massimo? Like he let Massimo live when the three of you confronted him? Lauren asked. She wasn't trying to be cruel about Massimo killing Hale but Kenzi really did need to be brought back to reality about this hero god worship she had about Dyson.

"She's got you there love". Vex chimed in. He never liked Dyson so he understood where Lauren as coming from. The golden boy could do no wrong, even in the Succubus eyes. Dyson could lie directly to Bo's face and she would respond as if she never heard him say a word.

"Fuck the both of you. I know I lost Hale and thats why I can't lose Dyson". Kenzi said.

"You talk a big game for someone no longer claimed". Lauren laughed.

"Screw you Lauren. You don't scare me". Kenzi bristled. Lauren had never been her favorite.

"Screw me? I laugh at your hypocrisy. You hated when Bo screwed me and why, because I was human. But you're human. But you think since you were Bo's claimed human that your shit didn't stink. You thought Dyson's shit didn't stink either and trust me as a Doctor that once did a physical on him, he stunk". Lauren laughed.

"You are a Doctor. Isn't there an oath to this shit? Kenzi snapped. She knew Lauren hit on a bit of truth. She didn't like her for Bo. She wouldn't live as long as Dyson would to be there to protect Bo.

"Yes I am a Doctor and not a Succubus. I can't help him not that I would". Lauren admitted. Kenzi always claimed she kept it real. Lauren was being real too.

"But you know one and she will listen to you! Kenzi snapped. She was getting tired of repeating herself.

"She won't listen to me! Lauren snapped back.

"She loves you. Yes she will". Kenzi said softly.

"No she doesn't and you would see that if you ever take your team wolf glasses off for once". Lauren said.

"What the hell does that mean? Kenzi asked. This was bullshit. What the fuck was Lauren talking about now?

"Bo doesn't love anyone but Bo and she hasn't for a long time now. You would see that if you ever stopped trying to pimp Dyson or anyone not named Lauren Lewis to her". Lauren replied. That felt great to get that out. Having Bo's memories she knows Kenzi would do everything short of killing Lauren to keep her away from Bo. Somewhere between now and Evony's party Bo had jumped on that bandwagon too after years of listening to Kenzi cheerlead for Dyson finally sunk in.

"Bullshit Bo cares about me, Dyson and...". Kenzi started.

"Not me. She cared about Dyson but she was no longer in love with him. She all but told him so". Lauren said. She hadn't lost her self-esteem, she just knew when Bo was in love with someone and it wasn't anyone romantically right now.

Vex was trying not to laugh but he agreed with Lauren. She was giving Kenzi the business and she was right about Bo. She had all of these friends and family and she turned on all of them for a new guy and offered everyone an apology but Lauren. Even to a dark heart like him, that was cold.

"I've had enough. Vex! Kenzi screamed.

Lauren laughed as they were back to the antics again. She felt Vex trying to move her but he was failing. She wasn't going to allow it to last for long though. Lifting her own hands she reversed his powers and planted his palms on his ass. She laughed again when he couldn't remove them.

"Stop it. This isn't funny". Vex groaned.

"Yes it is". Lauren laughed.

"No it's really not. Take them off". Vex groaned trying to remove them himself.

"I could have put them on your balls". Lauren mocked him.

Lauren turned her head long enough to see Kenzi starting for her.

"Kenzi don't! Vex screamed. If Lauren could do this to him, she was mud.

"I just want Dyson. Someone needs to help me". Kenzi said pointing towards Dyson's body. She wanted someone to back her up. Dyson had always done as she wished. He was almost like a puppet to her and she loved it.

"Fine I will help you with Dyson". Lauren said snapping her fingers and laughed when she heard a scream.

"Dude this is not funny! Kenzi screamed across the room.

"What? You said you wanted him. So I provided a compromise". Lauren laughed.

Vex was shocked but even his eyes were starting to tear up from laughter and with his hands stuck he couldn't hide his face or help Kenzi. "You're screwed".

"Vex! Do something! Kenzi cried out squirming as fast as she could.

"I can't. My hands are literally stuck to my arse and I am not about to piss off the Doctor and have her glue them somewhere I shouldn't touch in public if you get my drift". Vex said. He wanted to sit down but couldn't do that either. But he could turn away. The vision of Kenzi straddling Dyson's stiff junk was not something he wanted stuck in his head.

"Lauren this is not funny. Now get me down before I scream for Bo". Kenzi said trying to push off of Dyson but couldn't.

"You said you wanted him so I gave him to you. If you sit long enough maybe you will wake up that dead dick". Lauren laughed.

 _ **"Enough playing with the kiddies Dr. Lewis. We have work to do". Hades whispered.**_

"Fine. I'll go. Here Succubus Succubus Succubus". Lauren laughed walking away from the scene in front of her. She tuned their groans and screams out.

 _ **Trick's lair.**_

Aife and Bo were both in Succubus mode. Trick had been strapped to a table by his arms and legs. His mouth however was on overdrive trying to convince them to release him.

"Let me go". Trick cried out.

"You mean let you lie don't you? Aife laughed. She was used to his bullshit and it was time Isabeau got used to it too. He had confessed to them that Lauren told the truth and her anger had not simmered since.

"Aife let me go". Trick said softly. He was pissed off but tried to plead to Aife's soft side even if she never had one when it came to him. Her mother could get through to her faster than he ever could.

"I will let you go when I decide how to kick your ass in the most memorable, painful way". Aife laughed. She had already beaten him to a pulp and decided to strap him down at Bo's insistence.

"He could always use his blood to write his own death". Lauren laughed entering the room.

"Dr. Lewis I thought I asked you to leave". Aife snapped over her shoulder never once taking her eyes off of Trick.

"I know. I know. But I wanted to see what you are going to do to him". Lauren laughed. Bo and Aife's eyes were so blue it looked as if someone was flashing four blue flashlights around the room. She took a seat and watched them circle Trick. He looked as if he'd wet himself a few times and that tickled her too.

"Lauren". Bo said softly in her deepest tone. Her Succubus sensed the Doctor the minute she reentered the Dal. Bo wanted to go to her but she wouldn't allow her to. Hearing what Lauren told them made her angrier and Bo couldn't fight against it long enough to take over.

Had Bo always been this wrong about Trick? After going to him for intel on the Fae, he never thought to tell her any of this. Is this why he tried his best to keep her away from Aife? Had Dyson known that horrific story too and overlooked it in his pursuit of Bo as another notch on his proverbial thousand year old bed? That tongue was dead but Trick's wasn't. That was helpful when he confirmed everything that Lauren had told them but Bo felt he knew more and likely would never admit the rest. Maybe she could get the rest from Lauren later.

Trick turned his eyes on Lauren. He could try pleading to her every life is precious ethics but this wasn't the Lauren he knew. The Lauren he could call one minute and have her in front of him in less than an hour. But he knew she had come at the Ash's commands and out of her scientific curiosity. He had nothing left to lose and everything to gain.

"Help me Dr. Lewis". Trick said softly. He knew how much pride Lauren took in being a Doctor. Pleading to that side of her was bound to get her to help him.

"The last person that asked me to help is now riding with the dead". Lauren laughed. Kenzi wanted Dyson. Kenzi got Dyson.

"Just untie me I can do the rest". Trick pleaded.

"I wouldn't touch you if I were on fire and you were water". Lauren laughed. Trick had nerve. He had shunned her so many times over the years for being human in his world. Turns out he was the biggest jackass that ever existed in both worlds.

Trick shook his head as much as he could in his current position. Bo was lost to him. Aife was lost to him. Lauren owed him nothing so she was not anything he could use to his advantage.

"Dr. Lewis you can stay as long as you don't interfere". Aife said slowly. Her anger was growing at lightning speed.

"Fine. I will sit and give myself a manicure". Lauren laughed she had been planning to for days and never got around to it yet.

Aife laughed. She wasn't expecting that reaction and watched as the Doctor pulled her fingernail polish out. She had never seen that color before and it wasn't her color.

 ** _"That a girl. Spray some perfume on too. Bo will not forget you are here and the fact that you two are still separated will anger my Succubus more". Hades laughed._**

Lauren laughed internally too. Although she was a bit angry at Bo she really did want to see what they would do to Trick. If it wasn't good enough, she would handle him herself. Knowing he was behind Dyson's telling her to stay on the run when she could have come home was not lost on her. Neither was any of the shit Trick had pulled and covered up over the years. He wouldn't even allow Lauren into his precious Dal at first until the Ash made him. He snickered at her medical findings until he needed her help after he wrote in his blood for the first time since she had been enslaved to the Light Fae and needed her skills.

Bo's Succubus was torn. Lauren was back but she was mad at Trick too. What kind of bullshit was it that he left them because Aife had been raped? He should taken her out of there and back home. She was starting to think the only reason he had accepted her now was because of what she could do. He had never seen a Succubus like Bo and what she did to the Lich was something he would never forget. He wanted her for her powers and used Dyson to keep tabs on her and in his bed. She willingly went at times too. Lauren had left her and she needed to forget. But how could she ever forget Lauren? She kept the sheets and pillowcases from every time they slept together so that she would never forget her scent. Never forget what they had done to each other. No other Fae had ever done so much to Bo with such skills.

Shit what to do? Kick Trick's ass or talk to Lauren. Now that she seemed calm enough to talk to. Talk to her before she literally disappeared again. This is likely why Lauren was the Lich's, Taft's and Evony's target because she could always get to Bo. Her Succubus. She wasn't ever Bo's weakness. She was her love. Hers. Clearing her throat her Succubus brought her out of her emotional daydream. She needed to stay focused.

Aife had found an old branding iron of Trick's and set it on a fire to get warm. It was now hot enough for her taste. Picking it up by the handle she walked over to Trick and slammed it against his chest. He tried not to scream but failed. She laughed as she pushed it harder against him.

"I could have started with your balls". She laughed watching his hands twitching in agony.

"That's not good enough". Bo snapped. She wanted more than his screams. She wanted apologies but none he gave would be good enough either. He would likely say he was sorry and roll his eyes to show that he really wasn't. Walking over to one of Trick's old closets she grabbed a pitchfork. When it had been altered to her specifications she walked over to the Blood King and unleashed her own hell. Trick screamed again. When it was louder than he had done with Aife, Bo's Succubus finally smiled. She had inserted the fork into his eyes. She too found amusement in his fingers shaking, twitching and wanting to be free.

"Hurts doesn't it Trick? To feel pain over and over knowing you can't do anything to stop it. Kind of like all of those years you watched me try to help Nadia resulting in my own breakdowns and tears. Screams so loud that it shattered the lab windows so the Ash moved me to one without windows. It hurts knowing someone you grew to love so be so cruel and turn their backs on you. To know someone or something was suddenly more important than freeing you of your pain". Lauren said loud enough so she would be heard over his constant screams. Aife laughed at the sound and pushed the iron further against him and pushed a sword into the burned area.

Blood was pouring out of him but when it became too much she pushed chi into him to heal him and started all over again. Trick's mouth was too dry to speak from his screams but they were saying enough for Aife. They were saying it did hurt like Lauren had asked. This was nothing compared to what Aife had endured at the hands of Hades.

Ironically had he never come back she may never have known how her father considered her and her baby abominations. The Elders wouldn't do a thing to him as women were not as important as the men were. Evony had only become the Morrigan due to years of blackmail. She hadn't been born heirs like Aife and Bo had been. No matter how Bo was born, she was still his granddaughter and Aife's baby. She groaned again twisting the branding iron at a different angle.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here? I can't even cover my ears". Vex said cringing at the sound.

"Leave mesmer". Aife said coldly. Vex was nothing but Evony's little errand boy.

"Oh I'd love to but my hands are stuck to my arse and I can't open the door". Vex groaned staring at Lauren. She was going to pay for this once he was free. He should be making Kenzi pay too now that he thought of it, it was by her request that he come there in the first place.

"Ask Kenzi to let you out! Aife snapped. Vex was trying her nerves.

"Umm Kenzi..well she's. Oh hell there is no other way to say it, she's riding Dyson and the others left when Dr. Lewis here showed up". Vex said using his elbows to point at Lauren.

"Not my problem then. And I'm going to tell you one more time to get the fuck out". Aife snapped pushing the iron harder in her annoyance at Vex.

"Vex go! Trick managed to mumble.

"Oh you can still talk? Well let me help". Lauren said walking over to Trick and kicked him in the balls.

"Now he will be singing like a choir boy". Lauren laughed.

"Hello? I need help here! Vex screamed.

"We don't care". Aife said.

Bo on the other hand hadn't been phased. She was still sticking the pitchfork in Trick's eyes. Then she twisted it hearing him scream louder as his eyeballs were extracted. Lauren noticed and walked over to the Succubus.

"Wow that's cruel even for you. Since you forgive everyone but me. He and Dyson knew who Saskia really was and still wanted to keep you from your own mother. You forgave both of them. You would forgive them for anything as long as it meant Dyson was in your bed. On your couch. In Trick's barrel rooms. On Trick's couch. The same couch you talked about the three of us having a threesome. It wouldn't matter how many times you went into Dyson's memories that image would never happen. Your bathtub. It must be hell getting wolf hair off of the bottom of that.

But never Lauren right? Lauren gets shitted on even in her lab. Lauren gets blocked phone calls. Lauren gets ridiculed when Kenzi goes missing when everyone else didn't believe you either. Lauren's profession gets mocked by you but called upon when you need medical attention or advice. Or when your wolf gets his ass handed to him. Lauren gets left out there in a psychopath Doctor's compound so you can send Tamsin to look for Dyson while you looked for Kenzi and dick master here. You didn't know where they took me? You didn't care to know. You never even asked how Evony got a hold of me, you just wanted sex as quickly as you could get it. But I will say at least Evony kept the Una Mens off of me and you couldn't even keep them out of your bedroom after you and Dyson had gone at it again. But why were your eyes closed? Were you finally getting tired of him?

You want to know why I broke up with you? Because you no longer cared. Everything mattered to you but us. It doesn't matter that you told Dyson you were still in love with me at that teen camp because you never proved it. I asked you to talk before you left but no Dyson's problems were more important to you. I then saw that I was not as important to you as I thought. Not anymore.

You told Levi that you couldn't choose but told me I was your choice. You said Kenzi is hurting so badly and where were you? Funny how when Rosette showed up you forgot all about Kenzi in your pursuit to save him. So much for team badass which lately has just been an ass.

That brings us to your destiny Rainer. How did it feel to sleep with a dead guy? No different than sleeping with Dyson huh? Lauren laughed as she finished whispering in Bo's ear.

She smirked when Bo finally dropped the fork and growled as she paced back and forth. She found out she was right when she told Kenzi that Bo didn't love her. Of all the things she had just said to her only a final sex comment about Dyson got her to react.

"You want to play Doctor? Then let's play". Bo bristled as she slowly turned to Lauren.

"You can't dispute anything I just said". Lauren laughed. Bo really couldn't.

"I did choose your Lauren but I still needed to make money. That's all those cases were, money. That and helping people. I never actually mocked your profession. If you have forgotten I asked you to say Formaldehyde. So I respect what you do. I asked you what you needed and you said we needed to take a break. I think that was code for I am about to run and don't want you following me. That was pretty evident when I found you in Taft's office and yes I was there to get Dyson because I didn't have concrete proof that you were there too. I told you I could save you both but when I went to look for you, you were gone. Tamsin and I searched all over that compound until we got to the last operating room. You weren't there either...". Bo said. When Lauren started laughing she stopped.

"What's funny? Bo snapped.

"I thought you were about to tell me that you and Tamsin made out all over the compound in your search for me". Lauren said making quotation marks with her fingers when she said search.

"Lauren why would I make out with Tamsin when I was still in love with you? Bo asked. Her Succubus had relented control. When Lauren laughed again it annoyed her.

"What? Bo asked. Lauren looked like she was in hysterics.

"You did it before so don't try and say it never happened". Lauren laughed. If this was Bo's game, she was lousy at it.

"What? I never made out with Tamsin". Bo said.

"Uhhh the day of my awards ceremony. She even climbed into your bathtub after I asked for a break. You know? When you were _so_ worried about me. I'm shocked you didn't take her then. Oh and the Yule party". Lauren said touching the side of her head.

"Damn I hate that you have my memories". Bo said softly. It was embarrassing.

"No you hate that I have all access to your bullshit over the years". Lauren snapped. She too didn't like having Bo's memories but they were helpful if nothing else.

"Lauren can I finish explaining? Bo asked.

"Not without me nodding off". Lauren laughed.

"In case you have forgotten Lauren, I asked you to talk and to come with me at Evony's party. You said no. So what was I supposed to do? After frantically searching for you when you didn't answer my calls, I find you at Taft's and then at Evony's. How was I to know what was going on with you when you wouldn't tell me? How was I supposed to know when you weren't happy, when you didn't tell me? How was I supposed to know you were working Evony when you didn't tell me? We had plenty of alone time that day even without Pietra, you could have said I'm planning something against Evony. I would have understood. But no you chose to lie. The Ash. Taft's. Evony". Bo finished. She was getting angry again but wanted to talk to Lauren as Bo and not her Succubus.

"The Ash, Taft's and Evony? All I heard was protection, protection and protection. He told me to distract you, he never said how. I lied to Taft to protect you, not to you. But you never heard what I was telling you about the Fae and my freedom. I never lied about Evony because all she did was protect me. When you told me you were Dark I saw an oppoturnity to protect you. I couldn't go through my plan then because you had proven with your are you doing this to get back at me rant, that you weren't worth breaking my oath for". Lauren said coolly.

 ** _"Doctor you were supposed to make her angry not start this emotional game of tennis". Hades snapped in Lauren's head._**

Bo stepped back and watched Lauren's facial expressions. She didn't look angry. She didn't look happy. She looked empty. "Lauren?

Lauren moved her head up and down. "Hades".

"Where? Aife snapped finally pulling her iron and sword away from Trick allowing him to bleed out.

"He's not in corporeal form". Lauren said holding her head.

"Shit. Don't tell me he's about to do that again". Bo said approaching Lauren.

"Do what? Aife asked.

"Lauren has been disappearing into thin air". Bo said slowly walking towards Lauren. She knew if she rushed over to her, Hades would carry her off just to piss her off. But Lauren was still standing across from them. At least her body was.

 ** _"Bring Trick back to life. That will piss the both of them off". Hades said._**

Lauren pointed at Trick, broke his chains and watched him stand up fully healed. She held her hand out longer than Hades wanted her to making two adjustments.

"Oh hell no Dr. That bastard will stay dead". Aife snapped wielding an axe at Trick but Lauren stepped in front of her.

"He's blind and deaf. He will stay that way! Lauren snapped.

 ** _"You made him deaf too. Nice touch". Hades laughed._**

"But not for long! Aife said finally swinging the axe at Trick but she hit Lauren instead. Bo screamed out when she saw blood splatter everywhere.

"No! Bo screamed.

"That didn't hurt". Lauren laughed but it didn't matter Bo's Succubus was back and eyeing her mother.

Bo's world was spinning. Not only had Hades infected Lauren. He made it so that Aife would attack Lauren. Well she was aiming for Trick but her intent wasn't registering in her Succubus mind. Both of her parents had attacked Lauren. She was so angry she could kick Aife's ass. She was the only one she could physically see at the moment. Lauren snapped her fingers when she saw Bo stomping towards Aife. Bo was trying to ruin her fun. That would not be allowed. She laughed when she heard Bo stomping back down the stairs.

"Don't do that again". Bo snapped. She knew it was Lauren's doing.

"He's deaf. He's blind. Come on think about it. Who's going to believe the almighty Blood King can't hear or see? He will be humiliated". Lauren laughed. She watched Trick scramble to his desk. Fumbling around knowing where his gear was. She knew what he was about to do. Slowly she stalked him pushing Bo and Aife against the wall. They could not move.

Once he had his gear out, they all watched as he started to scribble. This would not be.

Lauren stood behind him and when she noticed LAU from his blind scribbling, she snapped her fingers as he screamed. Trick's entire body was on fire.

Aife laughed and Bo's eyes were in full shock mode. What had become of Lauren and was she ever going to get her back? From all that Lauren had said she didn't think it was going to be possible.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trick's lair.**_

Lauren circled around Trick's ashes. Over the years she never saw him throw a punch much less lift his fists to anyone. He didn't have to. His blood was like a tattoo of some freakish hell or death.

He had books of his blood laws and curses. He never took long to curse anyone he ever thought was a threat. For the first time Lauren was starting to wonder if it wasn't some Shaman but Trick himself who cursed Nadia. It sounds silly but it is very possible. What Trick wanted, he usually got. He was his very own genie.

She knew what he was about to write. He tried to disguise it so only he could read it but she knew his language after sneaking in and reading up on the Fae over the years. She once snuck a book out of his lair and had someone interpret it for her saying it was an assignment for the Ash.

How many human lives had he destroyed? How many Fae? How many of his own family did he damn to tell too besides Aife? Was he so innocent and right that other people's lives and opinions didn't matter? Yes. Lauren had seen that and been the victim of his mindless ranting of the Fae that he needed Lauren's help with. He knew she knew more than he did, but as a man and King, he thumbed his nose at her.

Not every Ash agreed with him. They only tolerated him since he was powerful and knew that someday they could use him for something or blackmail him into something. They had done it before and would do it again.

His reign was over the minute he let out his first scream. His cowardice went up with his ashes. His blood would spill nomore.

Lauren looked at his last sentence and laughed.

"Dr. Lewis do you want to tell the rest of the class what's so funny? Aife asked after watching the Doctor.

"It's what he wrote. The silly old fool never lived to see that he was wrong". Lauren said coolly.

"You killed him but I wanted the pleasure. The absolute pleasure of watching him take his last breath. His last blink. His last whimper". Aife seethed. She wasn't mad at Lauren but she still wanted her justice. Isabeau's justice. Bo's justice. Trick never would have done any of them any good.

Lauren stood watching Aife for a moment. Yes she had every reason to be angry at Trick more than anyone. Trick thought everyone was beneath him. She wondered just how much did he love Bo. Love that she was away from her mother. That way he could control what she knew about her blood and how he could use her powers to his advantage. He knew nothing of Hades and had he known would he have sent Bo away too? The Dark would never take her off of his hands with that knowledge but Trick was thousands of years old. If he wanted someone gone, they would be.

Lauren had a delicious idea and pulled her phone out. "Evony it's Dr. Lewis. Be a dear and get every Elder and Fae that you know to the Dal right now and have them wait outside. Oh stop whining you will love this". Lauren laughed as she hung up.

"What was that about? Aife asked. She hated Evony almost as much as Trick. Both would roll over their young if it meant gaining power in the Fae world.

Lauren just smirked and made another phone call as Bo and Aife watched her. Bo was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Trick was dead. But she wasn't too torn up over it. How many lies had he told her in the short amount of time that she knew him? He thought nothing of the women in his life. He really was someone who should have never been a parent.

Lauren dusted off one of the seats and waited for almost ten minutes before she stood again. She had been making notes and placed them in her pocket.

Standing to her feet she took a loud deep breath. She walked towards Trick's ashes. Waited a moment and snapped her fingers. Once she was satisfied that he was alive again, she picked him up by his shirt collar. "Better now? She laughed.

"Lauren? What have you done? Trick asked.

"Yeah what the fuck did you do? Aife laughed. She was happy Trick was back just so that she could kill him herself.

When Lauren heard loud voices upstairs she dragged Trick towards and up the stairs. Aife was quite interested as the Doctor winked at her as they passed by. Bo was stunned to. What the hell had Lauren done and what was she planning to do next? Bo could not keep up with the Doctor. Lately she had been all over the place and not just in and out of the Dal.

She wondered how many of her memories Lauren had been subjected to and if she was still angry with her. The only way she was going to get answers was to have a sit down with the Doctor but she also knew it would be difficult to keep her sitting in one spot long enough to talk and find out where they stood. If they were indeed on their last leg and chance at love again.

Love. When Lauren told Bo she did everything for her how much of that was true because from where Bo stood, it looked like Lauren was doing everything for Lauren. Taft. Evony. They never talked about the Ash or Vex. But who had made time for that? Perhaps it should have been before they made love for the second time but that was needed because neither of them thought Lachlan would ever allow Lauren out of the Fae compound again.

Slowly Bo walked behind Aife and Lauren. They were already up the stairs and nearly out the door before Bo had come out of her thoughts and saw them. The screaming was finally on the Succubus last nerve and she snapped.

"Would you please stop that incessant whining? The Succubus said.

"I didn't call for you. I called for Bo". Kenzi cringed as she was still stuck on top of Dyson's body.

"Yes. Yes that's all you do is call for Bo. Bo I need booze. Bo I need shoes. Bo I need clothes. Bo I need food". The Succubus mocked her.

"I said I called for Bo. She is the only one that can help me". Kenzi snapped. She rarely saw Bo's Succubus and she wasn't too sure she liked her.

"What makes you so sure Bo will help you? The Succubus laughed. The girl was a bit naive but she was about to be schooled.

"Bo will always help me. I'm her human". Kenzi spat.

" _Was_ her human and why are you even here? You asked her to unclaim you? You shouldn't even be allowed around the Fae". The Succubus laughed. Kenzi always thought she could have her cake and eat it too. Not today.

That was it. It was finally decided. Kenzi did prefer Bo over her Succubus. "I just wanted Bo to revive Dyson. He's a friend to the both of us".

"Silly girl". The Succubus laughed.

"What? He is a friend to the both of us. You should know that more than anyone. And Bo will reclaim me when I ask her to.". Kenzi replied.

"Even if she does, what you are asking her to do will not be done". The Succubus sighed. This was getting boring and tiring.

"Wrong as Bo's claimed human. I am entitled to protection and just about anything that I want. All the necessities that you mentioned before". Kenzi mocked back. She knew she was right. Free liquor upon request and all the pizza she could eat.

"She may give you freebies. But that's just it. You were _her_ claimed human. You were never and will never be mine". The Succubus said.

"What does that even mean? Kenzi asked. She assumed once she was claimed it was by both.

"It means what you are asking Bo to do, she can't. I am the only one that has the powers to revive someone and I have been trying to kill that bastard for awhile now but you knew that right? The Succubus laughed. Bo may have been oblivious but her Succubus had seen and heard Kenzi's constant cheers for the Bo to pick the wolf over the human Doctor, even though Kenzi is human too. It was quite ridiculous to her. Selling out her own kind for a dog that would kill her own kind if it meant getting Bo.

"What? I knew what? Kenzi asked. She was lost now.

"That we...I was draining him". The Succubus laughed when she thought of how Dyson begged Bo to stop but it really wasn't Bo he should have been begging.

Kenzi knew she had her there. She couldn't deny that Dyson was being drained and frankly looked like shit after ever tryst he had with Bo.

"Just like I thought". The Succubus laughed.

"Bo! I know you can hear me. You have to help me. Help Dyson. You've done it before! Kenzi pleaded.

"That was a one-time only deal. I won't be saving him again but cheer up buttercup once his body turns to ashes, you will have the bone you always wanted". The Succubus laughed walking off. She hoped she hadn't missed whatever Lauren was up to.

Well that was a bit harsh and eye opening Bo thought as they made their way out the door.

A unusually large crowd had gathered outside of the Dal. Bo had never seen that many Fae in her life. She wondered what they all were. She was sure Lauren and Aife knew. Evony was standing next to Lauren and they appeared to be in deep conversation. Bo seethed at the sight but knew she needed to control her temper or the Succubus would surface again.

"Can we get on this I do have other places to be! Vex snapped. His hands were still attached to his arse and he was quite embarrassed about it.

"Vex learn your place sweetie". Evony laughed. Lauren had told her what she had done to him and damned if it wasn't funny. So funny that she wished she had thought of it first.

"Well look at me? I need to be fixed". Vex said.

"That's obvious". Evony laughed.

"You know what I mean! Vex screamed. He would leave but he was hopeful there was a Fae in the crowd that could reverse what Lauren did to him.

Lauren laughed too. But how many times have Vex laughed at her and mocked her over the years as the lowly human. One that couldn't keep up with the Succubus like Dyson could. She knew he was behind the Una Mens being after her months ago. She should kill him for that thought alone. The humiliation he was living with was a small amount of justice. A Mesmer that can't use his hands was useless to the Fae.

Lauren had finished talking to the Morrigan and walked over to chair she had pushed Trick into after insisting that he stay seated. "Get up".

Trick looked confused but had no other choice but to obey her. He looked like a lost child. He stoop up as requested and waited for further instructions. Bo and Aife were off to the side and weren't about to come near him. They both sensed something was off with him and knew they would soon find out what.

Lauren stepped forward. "Ladies and gentlemen for years you have come to the Dal Riata and had your drinks and food served to you. Questions answered by this knowledgeable barkeep. What some of you may have never known that Trick was more than a bartender. He is Fitzpatrick McCorrigan better known around the Fae as the Blood King". Lauren said.

"What? That bastard is the Blood King? I shall have his ass right now! A voice came calling from the back.

"Stay where you are as I am not finished". Lauren laughed. She loved Trick's look of humiliation. How many times had she felt humiliated and denounced over the years? Plenty.

"Well get on with it. That bastard has made my life and many others hell for years". The voice called out.

"As I was saying this man was known to the Fae as the Blood King. His laws you were forced to live by and obey. Now he walks among you, diminished shall we say". Lauren laughed. She had to keep it together so that she would be taken seriously but this was indeed funny.

"Well? The voice called angrily.

"He's no longer the Blood King. He's no longer Fae. He's now one hundred percent human". Lauren replied.

The crowd scoffed. Some laughed. Some cried out. Some were flat out angry.

Bollocks! Someone in the crowd screamed.

"Ladies and gents. I can assure you if the Doctor said the man is human, he's human". The Morrigan said trying to contain her own laughter.

Lauren bowed her head to contain her laughter. He would now know what it felt like to be bossed around, pushed around and spat on. But most of all he would be considered a traitor. She would tell them he was human but she would never tell them how or why. The Morrigan knew but she would never tell them either.

Alll hell suddenly broke loose. People were pushing, pulling and shoving each other to the ground in their attempts to get to Trick but none could reach him quick enough. When fists started to fly Bo moved in front of Lauren.

"I don't need your help or protection". Lauren snapped.

"You're going to get it whether you want it or not". Bo snapped over her shoulder. She wouldn't turn to look at the Doctor because that would leave them both exposed.

When Bo heard Lauren sigh she sighed too. Why was it so hard for them to get along or agree on something lately? She couldn't wallow in that now. The Fae were pissed and there was a storm brewing that wasn't coming from the sky.

"Explain yourself Fitzpatrick! One man screamed.

Trick tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. His mouth felt try and his eyes widened.

Lauren pulled a bag from behind her. Trick eyes widened again. He knew what it was.

"Gather around for a little demonstration if you doubt me". Lauren said pushing Trick back into his chair.

The Morrigan stood closer as did Bo and Aife. The crowd grew silent and now fought to get close enough to see what the Doctor was about to do.

She pulled a small knife from her pocket and cut Trick's arm. It was the same area that she often treated after he had written in his blood. He may have been the Blood King but even he needed human medical attention.

Lauren opened his book and ordered him to try and write. When he did, Aife jumped back as it splattered everywhere.

"That's not blood, it's piss". Aife laughed.

"You would be right". Lauren said softly.

"So he has piss in his veins? The Morrigan laughed. The Doctor had not told her this.

 ** _"Doctor I will only allow you a few more moments of amusement, even though it is quite funny but you must move on". Hades said in her ear._**

Lauren rolled her eyes. She had proven her point and knew Trick was a sitting duck. He hadn't only cursed humans, he cursed Fae just as worse and some of them were still suffering.

When someone finally broke through the crowd aiming for Trick, Aife caught them by their neck.

"Now now. Ladies first". Aife laughed pulling Trick from his chair and dragging him away. Lauren pulled him out of Aife's clutches and there was nothing she could do to overpower the Doctor.

"What? You said ladies first". Lauren laughed.

"Now you are going to learn". Lauren said throwing him back at Aife. The other Fae swarmed on them as Bo once again stood in front of Lauren not bothering to pull her blade from it's sheath. Who needed a knife when your mouth was your biggest weapon? The Succubus raised her arms and started to pull Chi from anyone that came near her or Lauren. Trick was on his ass on the ground.

Bo was relieved when she saw Aife once again drag Trick away. This was her chance. Her chance to talk to Lauren to find out what the hell was going on with her. Enough Fae had attempted to reach them so she was adequately fed.

Bring back the piss king was heard as Bo turned around to face the Doctor who was not looking at her. She was focused on the crowds chasing after Aife. It was quite delicious as that was the same way she had been dragged into the Fae to begin with. She hadn't forgotten a single detail of that day and it honestly reeked of Trick too.

"Lauren? Bo said softly.

Lauren sighed and turned to the Succubus. "What is it now?

Bo held her tongue but took a deep breath. "Lauren we can't keep going on like this".

"Like what? Lauren laughed. What was wrong with anything that she was doing? She hadn't even much thought about Bo. Kind of like how Bo never much thought of her.

"You are so angry and vengeful. This is not you. It has never been you". Bo said softly.

"I have a right to be angry. Do them before they do you. You wouldn't know anything about me because you never asked or stuck around long enough to find out". Lauren responded.

Bo knew she had reasons for the last response. She hadn't asked Lauren much of anything about her life. She just knew that she was very attracted to the Doctor and assumed their love making was getting to know the other. But that wasn't right. Their bodies may have spoken volumes but she..they needed to speak words.

"I can't get to know you like this Lauren". Bo said waving her hands up and down over the Doctor's body.

"And why would you want to know now? Lauren asked once again facing the crowds still running after Aife and Trick.

"Lauren I'm sorry I wasn't there when you died. I'm sorry you're so angry that you can't even give me five minutes to explain". Bo said softly.

"You're not sorry about that. You're only sorry your bf turned out to be a fraud and there is nobody available to warm your bed in my place. I tried talking to you and you took up most of the five minutes talking about me wanting revenge on you over Rainer. That's petty. That's you, not me". Lauren responded never turning to look at Bo.

"What? When have I ever been petty? Bo scoffed.

Lauren sighed. "Let's see. When you hugged Dyson in front of me when Aife killed the Elder. When you slept with him after he lied to you about Aife telling him you knew he only did it to protect you. The same thing I did with the Ash only we both know you wanted me just as much, but I guess my kind of protection was just shit to you. Leaving me at Taft's conveniently forgetting that I was human and saved your bf but then again, you did have Tamsin to fill the void right? Lauren finished.

"Lauren...". Bo started.

"You better hurry you have about two of your five minutes left". Lauren laughed. She could tell Bo still wasn't getting it. She wondered if she ever did or would.

"Lauren! Bo snapped. She was shocked she was actually timing her.

"Tick tock. The Fae ran up the clock". Lauren said softly.

"You can't even explain about him can you? Lauren asked and Bo knew she meant Rainer.

"It is a long story". Bo said.

"That line won't work on me like it did with Dyson and besides your time is almost up". Lauren retorted.

Bo sighed. Yet another memory of hers that Lauren has too. "Fine I wanted to free him. To break his curse. After I broke the train one I found out there was another one to break. I had to help him break that one so that he would be free and alive. I wanted to feel useful in at least one of my relationships. It was bigger than love". Bo rambled off. She was a bit winded when she finished.

"What is this Thriller? Lauren laughed.

"Lauren! Bo snapped.

"I get it. You thought you could free someone because you couldn't free me with Nadia right? But you did and didn't bother to tell me. I recommitted to Lachlan and I freed myself from the Light by using the Dark. I almost went there. I almost broke my Hippocratic Oath for you by plotting to turn Evony human by sleeping with her. Something you thought we were already doing and we never did. But I wasn't about to whore myself to the Dark Fae leader over a threat she made against you. After all if she really wanted you dead, you would be". Lauren said. She was not winded though. She had held that in for so long it felt like just another breath.

"You could have told me what you were planning Lauren". Bo said.

"And then what? Lauren asked. Bo's time was up but this should interesting.

"I could have helped you". Bo said.

"Helped me? Lauren laughed.

"Yes helped you". Bo said. This is why she never felt useful.

"Help me what? Out of my clothes as you bounced from Dyson to me? Lauren laughed. She knew what Bo was doing in her spare time.

"Lauren it wasn't like that. It wouldn't have been like that". Bo said softly.

"It would have been exactly like that. The day after I told I was staying with the Dark, you were all over him. Twice until the Una Mens showed up in your bedroom. Tell me again how you could have protected me? Lauren laughed. She knew she was right to stay with Evony. Bo didn't even know they were in her house and could have easily slit the human Doctor's throat.

"Lauren if you would have come home with me there wouldn't have been a need for Dyson". Bo snapped. It hurt that Lauren thought that Bo thought so little of her.

Lauren shook her head laughing. She could have gone with Aife to see what she was going to do with Trick. That would have been more productive than this.

"I love you Lauren! Bo snapped seeing the Doctor wasn't believing her.

"Why? Lauren asked.

"What? Why what? Bo asked.

"Why do you love me? Lauren asked.

"I love you Lauren. You know that. I have told you several times". Bo said.

"Why do you love me _now_? Lauren asked.

"I just do". Bo said trying to get the Doctor to look at her but Lauren refused.

"I see". Lauren said.

"You see what? Bo asked looking around. All she saw was the back of Fae bodies still following Aife and Trick.

"I see why you love me. You love me because Ryan is gone. Rainer is gone and your personal favorite, Dyson is gone". Lauren said. There seemed to be no going back or forward for her and Bo as she felt like another body the Succubus was trying to get back in her bed. In Trick's barrel rooms. On his pool tables. On Dyson's boxing ring floor. Anywhere she was with them imagining that they were Lauren. But none of them were and Bo seemed content during those times.

Bo stormed off. She knew she wasn't going to be getting through to Lauren. Not like that. She was so angry and dismissive about their love life and relationship that it really did seem hopeless. Maybe giving her some space would allow her to calm down and then they could talk rationally.

"Stone him! Kick his former royal Fae ass! Kill him! were being chanted as Aife had reached her destination. She thought it would be appropriate to kill him in the very spot Isabeau had been killed in. Then maybe the coward would finally realize what he lost. What she lost. A Queen. A truly selfless ruler.

She looked at the old building. She swore she could see Isabeau's blood on the floor. It certainly felt like death all around them. Trick was stuck in his seat. He looked so bewildered. Good. That's small compared to what Aife had felt that day.

She wanted revenge and all Trick wanted was order. But what bullshit order could there have been with Isabeau murdered? Murdered! It's not like she was in a car accident or died from a long illness. She was Fae and she was gone. Gone! Gone from their world. Gone from Aife's life and arms when she needed her mother.

To know that Trick looked on her baby Isabeau as a curse was not lost on her either. She was Aife's baby and Aife may have not been around for all of Bo's life, she was still hers and she was proud of her.

Aife wasn't selfish. She knew her father had cursed many people and sometimes it was the wrong person he cursed but had refused to undo what he had done. She allowed them to throw stones, and blades so long as none of them dealt the final blow. No that would belong to her. In honor of Isabeau, Bo and everyone he had damned wrongfully.

"If you don't hurry this along, I will do it myself! Someone from the crowd screamed.

"You will want to be patient. Once this bastard is officially dead and buried, I will rise as the new Queen". Aife laughed. People must not have known who she really was.

Aife jumped when she saw chi coming from his mouth. "Isabeau! Stop that! She laughed looking around for her daughter.

"She's losing her patience like we all are". A man in front of the crowd said.

"At least make him tap dance first". Lauren laughed. She didn't bring him back for him to die so unceremoniously. He needed to feel like all humans felt and were treated within the Fae. Worthless. She snapped her fingers and watched Trick dance the jig. He had no rhythm but it was hilarious to see.

Bo didn not know what to think of Lauren. If they couldn't talk about them without it getting heated then she didn't know what to do but try and protect her. She still had no clue why Hades wanted Lauren or why he chose her body of all people to infiltrate, cruelly too. She could almost understand why Lauren was so angry with her. Having her memories can't be helping her feelings about Bo, whatever they may be at this point, at all.

 ** _"I can tell you why I chose her Isabeau and that was all with your help". Hades whispered in Bo's ear._**

Bo watched as Lauren and Aife were still occupied with Trick. She snuck away far behind the other Fae so that they wouldn't see her current distraction.

"Tell me". Bo finally said when she was safe enough away from the Doctor and other Succubus.

 _ **"It all started when the Una Mens had the wolf. Everything was going perfectly. He was about to be deservedly executed but you stepped in. You selfishly called the Doctor to help. Even to me that was cold". Hades snickered.**_

"Is there a point? Bo snapped. She didn't like being mocked especially by someone she couldn't physically see.

 ** _"Patience child of mine I was getting to that. When Dr. Lewis told you that you would likely project familiar places and people that you know into Dyson's past. You projected her and not only that, you put the Hel shoes on her. That allowed me to come for her, so I did". Hades laughed. He knew he was getting to the Succubus._**

"What do you want with her? Why didn't you just let her die instead of torturing her like this?! Bo snapped.

 ** _"Lauren didn't die. She just took a nap and I woke her up and it puzzles me that you would rather see her dead then alive with power". Hades said._**

"That's not what I said. I said you are torturing her and it's not right! Bo snapped again.

 ** _"Dr. Lewis is fine. She will never die unless you make me kill her". Hades said._**

"I would never make you kill her! Bo snapped.

 ** _"You will feed off of the colony tonight or I will take the Dr. long before your head hits your pillow". Hades laughed._**

"What? Bo asked.

 ** _"You heard me Isabeau. You will feed from everyone in the colony but the Doctor. She will be under my control once you've started. You must feed from everyone, if you leave one person safe, she will still die._**

 ** _She doesn't know that she's immortal right now. But once I take my powers back, and I will sooner than I have planned to if you don't feed as I have asked of you, she will die". Hades laughed._**

Bo choked up. No matter what choice she makes, her world would be over.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bo_**

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing coming to my head. He can't be serious. No matter what I choose to do Lauren would die. For the first time I am starting to wonder if she died and I went to get her back, would she even be the same Lauren I fell for in the first place?

She is so angry and bitter. I can't get to her. Nothing I say gets to her. I closed my eyes to think. To really think.

I can't stop my Succubus. She showed up to talk to Kenzi and relented on her own. If I start her this time I may never be me again. There is no way I win in any of this. But to be honest I have already lost. Lauren has already died once and look how she came back.

Then there are the other people out there. Humans. Fae. Can I take what little time they have from them? There are mothers having babies right now. Can I open my mouth and rob them of seeing their child for the first time? Little kids running and playing in the parks. Going to school. Going out to eat with their families. Families just enjoying their day in any capacity.

Kenzi. Besides mom and _this_ Lauren she is all that I have left right now. Can I really kill her given the position we left her in? I don't know what to do. I have always thought I was a monster and he was assuredly trying to make me one.

The last time I felt my Succubus in full glory was when I saved Dyson. It was a struggle then. If I feed from more than 4 people, I will be lost. Lost to her. Lost to him. Lost to Lauren.

 ** _Why are you fighting it Isabeau? You will feel so much better. You will be full. You will be free". Hades said._**

"Leave me alone". Bo snapped.

 _ **"I am not them. You can't push me away for your latest boy toy. I am you. I am inside of you. I am everywhere. You can't escape me". Hades laughed.**_

"I don't have to listen to this. I will fix all of this on my own". Bo said.

 ** _"Fix it? You have never fixed anything. You're a Succubus with an insatiable appetite. You will go hungry, it's just a matter of time. So you may as well feed". Hades said._**

"Where is she? Bo asked looking around for Lauren. She didn't even see Hades. She only heard him and he was louder than he had ever been before.

 ** _"Tsk my silly daughter. You will not see her. I told you she will be under my control while you feed". Hades laughed._**

"Let me see her". Bo asked.

 ** _"No". Hades said simply._**

"Why? Are you afraid of her? Bo asked.

 ** _"When I sent Tamsin after you, she thought you weren't real. I had never planned on Lauren being born or real". Hades said._**

"What does that even mean? Bo asked throwing her arms in the air. She felt silly talking to someone she could not see.

 ** _"To be my daughter you are slow. Must get that from your mother. The Doctor can control my Succubus if you see her before you feed or while you feed, she will stop her from feeding". Hades laughed. He thought Bo had recognized this after all of these years. How many clues did she need?_**

"If you want me to feed. Show me Lauren first". Bo said softly. She really did want to see her. Needed to see her.

 ** _"I said no and you don't have a choice. If you don't feed, you will never see her again and there will be no need of going to Valhalla, I will take her somewhere even you can't go". Hades laughed. As King of all things Death, he had a ton of tricks up his sleeve._**

"I could totally fuck up your plan and kill myself". Bo said.

 ** _"Watch your language with me young lady and that will not work either". Hades laughed. Did Bo really think it was that easy?_**

"Mom. Mom can help me". Bo said pleadingly.

 ** _"She's too busy killing the Blood King and bringing him back to life. See. Death is your birthright". Hades laughed again. The things Aife was currently doing to Trick was delicious to behold._**

Bo groaned. There was nothing she could do. There was no help. Even if she found Lauren Hades would likely make her vanish into smoke.

 ** _"It's your own fault. You should have never fallen in love". Hades laughed. He knew Bo was thinking of Lauren again. They both loved her. Bo and her Succubus. That's why the Succubus so easily kicked the Lich's ass and stopped her rampage at the sex club. Bo didn't even know she could do that yet. That's how Hades came to know of both of their affections for the Dr._**

"Why Lauren? Bo asked softly.

 ** _"I just told you. You love her and she can take my Succubus down. Imagine a human being that powerful. I had to come for her". Hades said._**

"You could have come for me and just left Lauren alone! Bo screamed.

 ** _"That's it baby girl. Get mad. My Succubus will surface. Everyone came for the good Doctor. You were just to busy with the silly human cases to understand or notice". Hades laughed._**

"Now what are you talking about? Bo asked tiredly. This was getting her nowhere but it was buying her time to think of what she would do.

 ** _"The first Ash knew you loved her. That's why he asked her of all people to distract you. He had Dyson by his balls, he could have asked him. The Lich knew you wanted her the minute you two stepped into his lair. Dyson tried to get her run from you after the Garuda. Kenzi just hated her guts period. That one I can't explain because Kenzi's a human too. Huge hypocrite there. Tamsin knew enough to tell her about the kiss between you two. The Doctor has a slap that can be heard around the world and under it. The Morrigan knew too that's why she had a perfect plan of getting Lauren to stay with the Dark after she rescued her from Taft's compound. The same compound you left your human Doctor while you ran off with Fae Tamsin. Your dead dick Rainer knew too. Why do you think he stopped your talk with her? That girl is a game changer and I can't have her pulling out a win in the fourth quarter of my game". Hades laughed. All of it really was Bo's fault. People could get to Lauren anytime they wanted and Bo was lost or too busy bitching to Kenzi about Lauren to stop them._**

Bo shook her head. He was right. He was an evil bastard but he was right. She had left Lauren vulnerable to all of that shit. Even Tamsin telling Lauren about the kiss left her vulnerable too. Vulnerable to the pain and humiliation of someone telling her that wasn't Bo. Her jaw tightened when she thought about Lauren asking for a break and that was likely the day it all happened. The day she left her vulnerable to the teenager's attack while she was at the Dal having drinks with Kenzi. Vulnerable to every Fae because she didn't push Lauren to come home with her. She left her with Evony and even if Evony didn't kill her Rainer did. Bo had a hand in that too. She pushed Lauren with him standing outside of her door and he knew then the Doctor had to die.

"Lauren". Bo whispered.

 ** _Lauren_**

Lauren was pacing back and forth. One minute she was in the field watching Aife and Trick and the next minute she was in a dark room made of solid stone.

When Lauren went to lift her hand she heard Hades voice.

 ** _"If you use my powers to get out of here, I will kill your family and Isabeau". Hades laughed. Lauren was angry and he fed off of it. It's how he got to her. She was angry at Bo. For all that Tamsin thought she was, Lauren was the real door leading him to his Succubus._**

Lauren shook her head. She hadn't seen her family in years and it was a good considering Hades knew about them. For the moment they were safe.

Bo? Well Bo could save herself. She hadn't needed Lauren's help. Not even when she tried to stop her from fighting Vex and he would have kicked her ass had her favorite shifter not showed up. But he wouldn't have known if Lauren hadn't gone to tell him.

That night after they slept together Lauren had written many notes explaining why she did it but knew Bo would tear them up just seeing her handwriting and that was something that needed to be said in person.

Tell Bo her plan about Evony? Bo would have ruined it either by showing up everyday or not leaving at all. She did it to try and free Bo from her Dark Fae contract and for all the Fae books Lauren had read, none of them mentioned Rainer. Bo's sponsor. Bo's destiny.

Lauren should have known then to walk away from her because apparently risking her life with both Ash's, Taft and Evony who hated humans was just all lies and plots of revenge against Bo.

Why would Lauren need revenge against Bo? She had Rainer. Lauren didn't have a lover but she had the next best thing, protection from the Fae and Evony had been strict about guarding the Doctor. She had to sneak away from them when Bo called about the Una Mens having Dyson. Lauren had to laugh, he died anyways and at Bo's or her Succubus hands. Either way the wicked dick was gone.

 ** _"I can read your thoughts Dr and yes Dyson's death is quite amusing but what's even funnier is my Succubus has not gone to get him back". Hades laughed._**

Lauren ignored him and continued to pace. If she couldn't use his powers how was she going to get out of there. Bo would never come for her. Bo wouldn't care to. As angry as she was with her only Bo could beat Hades. Not even Aife had the powers that they had.

She had to admit the man was a sick genius. Combining his blood with that of Trick's made Bo unstoppable. And like Lauren, Aife had been left to fend for herself amongst the Dark Fae. That's why she had a fail-safe plan in motion. It was never meant for her to sleep with Evony. That was just the fastest way to get it to work.

How many times had she stuck her neck out for Bo only to be left hanging in the wind? She didn't count the Lich because Bo had taken her to him. Now had she left her with him to run off to save someone else she would include him in her list.

She thought of Aife. She wasn't attracted to that Succubus but found her crazy enough to believe she would never leave a woman with a mad man or the Fae. Aife would have killed them in a heart beat. She never needed to stand behind anyone in the Fae. Not even Trick and from what she saw her doing to him, she hated him more than Lauren had seen anyone hate someone. A crazed Succubus like that could be a really good friend as long as you stayed on her good side.

Lauren didn't need to do anything but stay where she was and think. Until she thought of a way out, she was better off where she was. Her family was safe and Bo was her own best weapon against him.

 ** _Aife_**

Aife had killed Trick for the final time and this time would not be bringing him back. The other Fae had all but maimed him in anger over him cursing them for no reason other than his own arrogance and self-centered laws.

She had to laugh but didn't interfere when two shifters stormed over and began to eat him. It was gross to look at but she wanted to be sure he was dead and gone.

He was almost worse than Hades. But when she thought about it, he was just like Hades. Evil. What kind of parent leaves their child with the Dark when said child was only trying to avenge the death of her Light Fae mother? His name was Fitzpatrick but she always knew he was a trick.

Killing him also solved another problem. Getting him away from Bo. He never knew Bo's powers only that she was his granddaughter. Bo could have snapped his neck long ago if she wanted to and he would wonder how and why and then try to get her under his control. She remembered how she warned Bo about letting a man own her ass. No. A Succubus only belonged to said Succubus.

She didn't know where Lauren and Bo had gone. Probably to talk or get away from the gruesomeness of Trick's demise. It didn't bother Aife having seen her mother's body after she was murdered. This was child's play compared to that. She needed a drink and with Trick dead she knew where to get one or two.

 ** _Bo_**

Bo continued to pace back and forth. She knew what she had to do, she just didn't want to do it. What if Lauren is already dead? If she fed there would be nobody left. Nobody but her and Hades. She still hadn't seen him yet. Only when he was in Lauren's body did see him in a coporeal form.

She shuddered at the thought of him using Lauren's body again. Would she have to fight her? Even if it wasn't Lauren it would be Lauren's body. A body she had craved so many days and nights. Every curve. Her scent. Her voice. Her eyes. Her taste.

Even in her Succubus form would she stop long enough to recognize it was Lauren if they did had to fight to get rid of Hades? This was really a clusterfuck. Was Hades right? Did her love for Lauren doom her to him and his control?

What about Tamsin and Rainer? Had she overlooked what they were and did? Was what Hade said true? Did Tamsin really taunt Lauren enough to hurt her and make her decide that they needed a break. Maybe the break was Lauren's way of keeping the Fae, namely them out of Lauren's life and apartment.

They did come and go as they pleased there. Even if Lauren's door was always open it didn't mean that they were always welcome. Especially Tamsin. The girl was a straight up bitch when she wanted to be and to think she did that to Lauren hurt Bo and pissed her off. But it all made sense why she punched the shit out of the Valkyrie taking her eye out. Tamsin looked like a pirate now with the eye patch she was wearing.

 ** _"Tsk and you asked me where the Doctor is and here you are mentally fawning all over the Valkyrie". Hades laughed._**

"Where is Lauren? Bo asked bitterly. She was tired of his shit.

 ** _"Don't worry sweet pea. The Doctor is fine. For now". Hades laughed._**

"For now? What did you do to her? Bo snapped.

 ** _"I won't have to do anything to her as long as you feed and you better get with it because I'm tired of this elementary going back and forth". Hades said coldly. Bo was trying his patience. If he had his way this part of her would never exist. The weak part._**

"Show me Lauren and I will". Bo said. She had to try.

 ** _"Fine". Hades said snapping his fingers._**

Bo turned her head and smiled as she saw Lauren standing just a few feet away from her to only watch her disappear. Bo screamed

 ** _"OOO that's it get angry! Hades laughed._**

"What did you do?! Bo seethed.

 ** _"Don't get mad at me. You said show you Lauren and I did". Hades laughed. He agreed to show Lauren but never said she would stay._**

Bo sighed. She had to try and stay calm otherwise her Succubus really would take over.

 ** _"Staying calm won't help you for long". Hades said. Bo was being naive to think he couldn't read her thoughts. As long as he wasn't in corporeal form he could read them really well._**

Bo screamed again. There was no getting around this or getting away from that guy. He was in her head and he could very well be in Lauren's too. What was he filling her head with about her and would it be something Bo could explain out of her head?

But when did Bo explain anything to Lauren or allow Lauren to explain anything to her? Bo only thought about the time she told Lauren that she slept with Dyson to heal. But was that really for healing or did she just want him since he was so easily offering it? He Succubus never needed to be that aroused to feed. Her Succubus didn't even fully surface until they broke the table.

Maybe Lauren was right when she said she would always be asking more from Bo than she could give her. She wasn't even committed to her emotionally at times. So why did they need to be in a relationship if Lauren was a friend with benefits like the others? Bo screamed again at that thought. This wasn't her. It was Hades. Since when had she doubted her feelings for Lauren? _Lauren?_

 ** _"You don't need to be aroused to feed. I can make you feed". Hades said._**

Bo hung her head. Well shit. She was like a walking weapon for him to use whenever he could. It wasn't like when she would kick someone's ass. She couldn't see his ass and wouldn't be able to beat him. She had to do something because if Lauren was the dangling carrot then she was vulnerable again and Bo's going back and forth in her mind and with Hades left her in that position.

She couldn't even ask Hades how he could make her feed because the longer she prolonged it. The longer Lauren would be out there alone.

 ** _"Ahh I see you have decided to let me help you then". Hades said._**

"Don't touch me! I'll do it". Bo cried. So many innocents were about to lose their lives and didn't even know it. Two tears rolled down her face as she lifted her arms. She wasn't sure it was the right way to mass feed but since it worked on the Lich, she tried it. She positioned herself in the middle of the field and opened her mouth. She cringed when she heard Hades laugh over and over and over again. She almost felt like this was his sick way of assaulting her.

Hades continued to laugh as the Succubus fed. It was a thing of beauty to his eyes and the sounds of bodies dropping dead was music to his hears.

The Succubus was in control and no matter how much Bo struggled to reel her in, she couldn't. The chi was sinking down her throat and it made her sick to her stomach. Once she detected Kenzi's chi. Her heart was broken again. She never knew when she had sucked Aife's chi because she never tasted it before, the closest she got was when Aife sucked hers when they first met and when they were about to fight. Not long enough to be able to detect it.

When she heard the Succubus growl she knew she must have detected it. Bo wouldn't have known otherwise.

She should have gone to Aife after Hades asked her to do this. She should have trusted her when she wanted her to rule with her. But no. She trusted Trick even after he and Dyson had lied about Aife. They had no idea who her father was. Aife knew him and his powers. Dyson and Trick weren't doing anything for her but holding her back. She could kick ass anytime she wanted to and didn't need a wolf or sage's protection. This was her. Her Succubus. Her powers. Her body.

She felt it. She was so much stronger than anyone had thought she was. Well except when Lauren said she was more unique than anyone had thought her to be.

It was a nice feeling she had to admit but most of all it was giving her time to think. To plan how to take over the Succubus and get those people back by reversing this.

 ** _"That's it Bo. Beautiful". Hades laughed. The world would be his and maybe hers but Bo had a long way to go to prove she really was his again. His Pyrripus. His daughter. His blood. Trick's could never do this for her. That cowardly King turned over his own Princess._**

The Succubus started to cough. "I think I'm...I think I'm full". She said.

 ** _"You're not full. You're stalling". Hades laughed._**

"No. I'm full. I think". The Succubus said.

 ** _"You're not full. You're stalling and you will feed again". Hades laughed._**

"I said I'm full and besides I'm not afraid of someone I can't see". The Succubus panted as she was Bo once again.

 ** _"Afraid now? Hades laughed._**

"Mom? Bo said softly stepping to the woman.

 _ **"No but I could be Aife if you wish". Hades laughed snapping his fingers.**_

Bo shook her head. One minute Mary Dennis was standing in front of her with Hades voice. The next it was Aife. He went back and forth between them as he laughed.

"Stop it! Bo screamed.

 ** _"Yeah you're right. Lauren's body was better. I see why love it so much. I could work with that". Hades laughed._**

"If you go near Lauren again I'll...

 ** _"You'll what? You don't even know where she is. You may have killed her while you were getting your mass chic suck on". Hades laughed._**

"I know Lauren's chi. I didn't feed from her". Bo said softly.

 _ **"Are you sure about that? Hades asked mockingly.**_

"I know the taste". Bo said.

 ** _"Only problem with that is, she died, her chi's not going to taste the same". Hades laughed now in a male body._**

"Who the hell are you now? Bo asked noticing he was no longer Mary Dennis.

 ** _"Eric Roberts is...was a favorite of mine. Great actor and not bad looking at all". Hades laughed. So many dead bodies to choose from and imitate._**

Bo finally found an opening. "Fine if you want me to feed, show me the real you".

 ** _"You will still have to feed. Remember I have your precious daughter and she's somewhere eveb your dog wouldn't find her. Ahh wait. He's dead". Hades laughed again._**

"I've fed all that I am going to until you show me the real you. A daughter has a right to meet her daddy". Bo said.

 _ **"Every time your Succubus surfaced to kill. That was me. So we've already met". Hades said.**_

"Now who's stalling? I can still kill myself". Bo said.

 ** _"And I would bring you back only this time I would be in your body to do it. You will never get it back if I do. And that sounds incestuous". Hades said._**

That's it. That's why Hades needed Aife. Why would he have to jump into Bo's body to save her? He can't feed but a Succubus can. She thought of Trick and how he could have been as evil as this bastard with Aife had he not sent her away.

 ** _"Feed monster. That's all you were and all you would ever amount to be". Hades said back in Mary's body._**

How do I get him out of there? Bo asked herself.

 ** _"We never should adopted such a murderous animal. But once the money stopped rolling in, we had to kick your ass out". Hades said._**

Bo closed her eyes. She had to tune him out and think of a new plan. But his words hit home literally.

 ** _"Killed that nice boy and left us to clean up the mess. No wonder your real mother didn't want you". Hades laughed. Having a feminine voice was funny._**

"Show me your body. Big bad Hades hiding in other people's bodies. You're nothing. A coward. Zilch. A clown amongst the real Gods". Bo snapped.

Hades was fed up with Bo's stalling. So he did the only thing he could. He revealed his own body. A tall dark haired gentlemen with blue eyes.

"Well not what I expected. I was expecting you to have horns and balls of steel". Bo said looking Hades up and down.

 ** _"Feed". Hades said._**

"Wow! Your voice is deeper too". Bo said.

Hades was done playing. He rushed at Bo and picked her up by her neck. **_"You should have just fed when I asked you to. There are still thousands of lives out there so you weren't done or full. I know how much you can take in and you barely scratched the surface. But now you have pissed me off with your disobedience. I will show you real power". He said dropping Bo to the ground._**

Bo sunk down to the ground as she coughed violently.

 ** _"Such a disappointment. I will go and revive Aife long enough to make another Succubus. Hopefully that one will mind her daddy". Hades said coldly._**

Bo couldn't do anything. Her hands were pitch black and it was spreading rapidly up her arms. She wanted to pull his chi but couldn't without her arms.

 ** _"You're dying Isabeau. Without your hands and arms you won't be able to feed. You will die slowly". Hades laughed staring down at Bo. She should have fed like he wanted her to because it would have saved her life for a few days. She would be lucky to live another day in her condition._**

* * *

Hades spun around and jumped back a bit at the sight in front of him.

"Is that all you got? Lauren laughed.

 _ **"How did you get out? Hades laughed. He didn't think Lauren had it in her.**_

"Simple you put me in a dungeon I had already been in before". Lauren seethed. She literally had to claw her way out and would need a hot bath later

 ** _"Ahhh come to save the Succubus? Hades laughed pointing back at Bo who was still struggling to breathe._**

Lauren laughed. "I'm so sick of the both of you it's disgusting".

Bo tried to call out to Lauren and failed.

 ** _"Damn that's cold. A Doctor sick of something". Hades laughed._**

"Ready? Lauren asked.

"Nnnnnnn...ooooo". Bo coughed out.

"As a Doctor I would advise you not to speak. Given that you're about to die, I won't send you a bill for that advice". Lauren said looking down at the struggling Succubus.

Hades lunged at Lauren. She had been distracted and it allowed him to get to her.

"This really tickles". Lauren laughed pulling his hands from his neck.

Hades shook his head now. She had his powers this wasn't going to be so easy.

 ** _"It's time I took my powers back. You don't deserve them even after I saved your life after that faker Bo found on a train took it". Hades laughed._**

"I won't go that easy but since we're on the subject could you take my love for Bo first? I don't want to die with that inside of me". Lauren said as Bo's memories struck again.

 _Two words... Lauren... kiss-my-ass. Lot of hyphens in that last one._

 _So you guys are good? We will be. Finally. There's no more secrets between us. We deserve a fresh start._

 ** _"As you wish". Hades said holding his hand up as they all watched a red looking smoke come out of Lauren._**

Bo was horrified. He was killing Lauren and she literally couldn't lift a finger to help her. To make matters worse her love for her was gone. Now she wouldn't have anyone in love with her since Dyson was now dead.

"Now the real fun starts". Lauren said shaking her head and circling Hades.

 ** _"As a Doctor you know many things and the last thing you will know is my rage". Hades laughed lunging at her._**

Lauren blocked every punch he threw. It really was awesome having his powers.

The Doctor and Hades continued matching blow for blow until Lauren kicked him and he flew backwards.

"Get up. I'm not done with your ass just yet". Lauren said coldly.

 ** _"Now why did I save you? You're just as disobedient as the fading Succubus here". Hades laughed._**

"Yes yes you saved me but then you left me in a filthy room with no air. My human body could have died from lack of oxygen". Lauren said stalking him again.

 ** _"Lets go again shall we? Hades laughed throwing punches at Lauren._**

"Fuck it". Lauren said kicking him and he flew again. In the most anger they had seen out of him yet. He kicked his legs up in the air and he was on his feet again.

 _ **"My patience for you is gone. You must learn your lesson". Hades said lunging at her once again.**_

The two locked hands and pushed back and forth. Lauren was pushing the hardest. She couldn't let up or he would surely topple her this time.

 ** _"I wonder how strong you would be without my powers inside of you? Hades laughed._**

"You won't know because you will be dead by then". Lauren laughed. He had no idea.

They unlocked their hands and stood back before lunging at each other again. Lauren had Hades in a head lock and scratched at his eyes. Hades freed himself and managed to push Lauren off of him.

They both stood almost panting. But soon regained their strengths.

 _ **"Again! Hades said. Imagine a woman kicking his ass. It was embarrassing.**_

Lauren lunged for him and kicked him. Once he bent over she scratched at his eyes again. This time he didn't recover before she kicked him to the ground. Flying to him she climbed on top of him scratching down his face and chest.

Hades felt funny. He looked funny. He couldn't even move as he watched Lauren climb off of him. He stayed like that for nearly ten minutes before Lauren leaned over him.

"You're dying. My fingernail polish that you liked so much was mixed with water from River Styx. You know that area right? Lauren laughed.

 ** _"How...how did you get it? Hades mumbled._**

"What was that? Could you speak up? Lauren laughed again.

 ** _"How did you get the water? Hades asked._**

"Evony has a lot of shit in her Dark archives. Once I found out who you were I went in and found it. She never liked you either. Once I got back to my lab I was able to create this mixture". Lauren said cleaning her fingernails as she explained it all. They were so long they looked like little blades.

 _ **"Why? I saved your life! Hades snapped as much as he could.**_

"Yeah but I couldn't quite trust you now could I? Lauren laughed. She stopped when Hades started taking the last of his breaths. She knew the water wouldn't entirely kill him so she had other plans.

"What? I thought my polish was to die for! Lauren laughed as his eyes started to close. Once he was gone she walked behind a rock to grab a blade she had hidden. Lifting it up she walked over to decapitate him. She sighed. She was a Doctor but even she hated taking a life.

She walked over to Bo and pulled her up. "Feed". She said.

"I...thought you didn't care". Bo mumbled.

"You need to feed right now and I won't play games like you did with Hades and besides you need to undo what you've done". Lauren said leaning in. She kissed her without using her tongue.

Bo was dreaming. She was kissing Lauren again. _Lauren!_ She moaned as she pulled back to feed. Lauren had her head turned and Bo still managed to pull her chi. It was obvious the Doctor wasn't into it.

Bo felt stronger as her body turned back to normal. Lauren checked her vitals and released her.

"I will bill you for that and you have work to do Succubus". Lauren said pointing to the dead bodies on the ground.

"Do you still have his powers? Bo asked.

"Yes". Lauren said as she turned a fired a bolt into a tree.

"But Lauren can we talk? About...us? Bo asked pleadingly.

"There is no us Bo". Lauren said.

"What? Did he really take your love from you? Bo asked looking Lauren over.

"Of course not. I'm not a dumb wolf. I don't offer things to anyone that they could steal something else". Lauren said coldly.

"How did you stop him taking it? Bo asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I used a necklace I made from the Norn's tree. That evil bitch is dead too". Lauren said getting ready to leave.

"So...so you do still love me? Bo half smiled grabbing Lauren's hand. This was great news.

"I don't think I do anymore and even if I did you would have to earn it. And even then that would have to be without your Succubus powers". Lauren said yanking her hand away.

"Lauren...". Bo called out.

"You have work to do! Lauren said pointing to the bodies in front of her.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lauren**_

I had driven for hours going absolutely nowhere until I was finally ready to go home. My home. Not the Light nor Dark compounds. My home. My time was now. Mine. Not theirs. Mine.

I parked my new car and threw the keys to my butler. I had bought a brand new house and as you would guess it had a lab in it. I needed a lab. Even though it was in my house, it was my home away from home.

My minds home. To either get lost in Science or to get lost from the world. Something I desperately needed from time to time.

I walked up the long winding staircase to the third floor which held the bedrooms. Mine was the biggest of course. A gigantic bed that I will rarely see once I am settled in and back to my old routines.

Now I did say my old routines but I was serious about being paid to work for the Fae. As a slave to the Fae they ordered it and took it for free. Those days are literally history.

I told Stewart he could take the rest of the night off. I had plenty of cameras around the house that looks out over every corner of my gated estate. Plenty of space to walk, ride and think. It was what I wanted and deserved a long time ago. I only hired Stewart so the place would be spotlessly up to my standards.

As a Doctor you get used to cleanliness. Everything had a purpose and spot to be placed in. My medical equipment is so up to date, five star is an insult. So fresh out of the factories no Doctor I know have them yet. I am not in no way saying I am uppity, but I am done being held back from what I want. Done being walked over.

Speaking of walking over. I walked over to my closet, stripped my dirty clothes off and picked out a brand new negligee and robe. It is time that I soaked my body in the hottest water that bathtub could accommodate.

I know I left a lot of problems in my wake coming home and frankly for the moment all of it can wait until morning.

 _ **Bo**_

I stretched out onto the ground where Lauren had left me. She left me. I had no idea where mom was but from the sounds of it, she wasn't far. I had revived the dead and was starting to feel dead inside.

That was not the Lauren I knew. She just left me here. Left the dead here. What if they needed medical attention? I guess she was right when she said any medical advice or treatments would cost us. Cost them. I was to blame. I sucked the life out of all of them. It was up to me to see if any of them were ok or if anyone needed help.

"Isabeau...I heard my name and flinched. I looked up to see mom walking in my direction. She almost looked amused.

"You look like you got your ass kicked". Aife half laughed. This could not be her daughter. Succubus didn't lose any fights.

"It's not funny mom". Bo said.

"Dr. Lewis was certainly in a hurry. I suspect she did this to you? Aife laughed again.

"Lauren. You saw Lauren? Bo asked looking around hopeful that the Doctor was still in the area.

"Yes she stopped by to check on me. She must have thought I was dead. I had a Koushang. I never leave home without it". Aife laughed showing the necklace hanging from her neck.

"She hates me". Bo pouted.

"Having your memories I am sure she doesn't like you very much but I wouldn't call it hate". Aife said lifting her daughter to her feet.

"No? Then _what_ would you call it? She stomped out of here like I had an infectious disease after she was sure I was well enough to reverse the chi suck". Bo said holding on to Aife's waist.

"Well had you listened to me years ago I could have been here for you, but no you chose to fight me. I don't get this love shit but if she's who you want then you need to woman up and fight for her". Aife said.

"Mom! Bo groaned.

"What? You chose Trick over me and Rainer over all of them, namely Dr. Lewis and your favorite wolf. She has a right to be pissed off. You can read auras, you know that". Aife said. Auras were like psychic abilities. They knew what people were thinking and feeling before they said a word. Bob's was like New Years Eve turned New Years Day when she mentioned Lauren. Even if she didn't call her out by her name or Doctor.

"I don't know where she is. Where she went". Bo said softly.

"Well I am taking you home and then I'm going to see what I can dig up at the Dal". Aife said.

"There won't be anything of Lauren's at the Dal that would help me". Bo said.

"Girl who's talking about you? I meant for me. You will have to figure out whatever you and Lauren have on your own". Aife said.

"You're leaving me? Bo scoffed.

"Not like you think and since you know how to mass chi suck the entire colony now, you are big enough to handle and fix your own shit. You will need to feed though and I wouldn't suggest sexually tonight". Aife laughed. She never understood why any Succubus needed sex to heal. She never needed to. Bo looked wounded in more ways than one.

Bo looked up at Aife as they walked. She was not sure she needed to feed after taking chi and giving it back but for once she had to listen to her mother.

"Don't worry I will pick out someone for you to feed from and it won't be a dog for once". Aife laughed. That's another thing she needed to handle. Ridding the Dal Riata of it's current dead dog smell.

"Mom..". Bo groaned. The thought of feeding and then imagining the smell of a dead dog was killing her appetite.

"I didn't kill him, you did". Aife laughed again. She only wished she had been there to see Dyson take his last breaths so she could have sped up the process.

The ladies walked almost half a mile before they finally reached Bo's car. Aife threw her into the backseat and jumped in the driver's seat.

They sped off for the clubhouse and Aife wasn't stopping at stop signs or red lights. Bo was rolling back and forth until she sat up to strap herself in. She never knew she could be car sick until Aife drove. She laughed internally thinking of family trips they could have gone on when she was a child but knew that was out of the question because Aife didn't look like the station wagon type.

She jumped when Aife suddenly stopped and jumped out of the car. She walked around to the passenger side and pulled Bo out.

"Mom where the hell are we? I have never seen this place before". Bo said looking around the dimly lit area.

"I told you I would arrange for you to feed. Now come on". Aife said pulling the young Succubus along behind her.

They walked into the dark building and much to Bo's surprise it didn't smell bad at all. They walked down a long hall with Aife still leading the way. Once they reached the end, she knocked on the door. A tall gentleman with dark hair opened the door.

"Aife!? Holy hell I didn't think you were still alive girl! The man smiled and bowed.

"Jeffrey. It has been a long time since I saw you last". Aife smiled softly.

"Come in. Come in. This is my honor". Jeffrey said waving the women in.

"I don't think I need to tell you who this is". Aife said pointing towards Bo when they were inside and in his sitting room.

"Of course not. My Queen it is my honor to meet you". Jeffrey said bowing towards Bo.

"Now now Jeff, she's not the Queen yet but we do need your services". Aife said softly.

"Ahh that would be my chi then. Ok which one of you needs to feed? Jeffrey asked taking a seat and reclining backwards.

"Uhh mom I'm not sleeping with him". Bo whispered.

"Of course not royal one. You will just take my chi. Your mother has done it many times and we've never slept together". Jeffrey replied.

"Go ahead Isabeau". Aife said gesturing towards the man.

"But Lauren...". Bo said.

"Won't know unless you tell her and you better tell her because of what she already knows about you". Aife said.

Bo was still disgusted but knew she needed to feed. She would do it and go home to rest. She knew she was going to have a long night and long fight ahead of her if she wanted to win Lauren back. One apology wouldn't ease the years of pain she must have inflicted on the Doctor, intentionally or not.

Bo wasn't going to touch him though. She didn't need to and wouldn't put another hurdle in their way. Lifting her arms she pulled his chi. Aife stood in awe. It was still a sight to see. When Bo noticed the man starting to shiver a bit she stopped. She had enough and didn't want to hurt him if she could avoid doing so.

"Impressive and did you get enough? Aife laughed noticing the look on Jeffrey's face.

"Yes and I'm fine". Bo said softly.

"Then we can go now. Thanks Jeffrey". Aife winked.

"For you my Queen, anything". Jeffrey said standing to bow and show them out.

Bo and Aife had cleared the hall again before Bo spoke again. "Mom who was that?

"Jeffrey has been my regular for centuries. His chi is potent enough to satisfy the hungriest Succubus". Aife said softly.

"What is he? Bo asked looking back.

"He's a shifter. A black panther to be exact. He kicked Dyson's ass many times defending my honor". Aife said.

"Why didn't tell me? Bo asked.

"Because you haven't exactly trusted anything that I have ever told you. He's the one that helped me heal when you stabbed me with the piece of chair that I hit you with when you were so worried about Dyson". Aife laughed. She would have let him die. He was never good enough for anyone. That's why he was single most of the time. Dyson's women either died or faked their deaths to get away from his sorry ass.

They made it back to Bo's car and she drove this time. Pulling out slowly she didn't want to push the engine like Aife had already done. She shook her head. She still had so much to learn. About who lived where. What they were. Who was a threat and who wasn't. But from what she just saw, Jeffrey knew his place and had more manners than any Fae she ever saw with the exception of Hale, but even he had his breaking point.

"What does he do? Bo asked.

"I don't know and I don't care but I know he's probably the purest chi I have ever found amongst the Fae. I don't feed from every tom, dick and hairy". Aife laughed.

"But why did you take me to him? Bo asked pulling up at a red light and she heard Aife groan.

"Go through the light! But to answer your question, he won't blab about it, not like your precious Valkyrie did". Aife said.

"What? How do you know that? Bo asked nearly wrecking her car.

"You my dear have a lot to make up for and Acacia has a big mouth. Especially when I thralled her to see what that bitch had been up to". Aife laughed.

"What? Who? Bo asked.

"Tamsin. I have always known she was Hades bitch. I had to keep tabs on her when I was in town". Aife said.

"When did you see Acacia? Bo's head was spinning.

"I saw her in the group just before you mass chi sucked everyone. She was one of those pouncing all over Trick. Once I pulsed her, she rambled like a drunk caught driving". Aife laughed. She never liked the Valkyries but hell she never liked anyone much.

Bo drove on and on lost in her thoughts. What had Tamsin done? Had she gone behind her back other than the Hades thing? She nearly wrecked her car when she realized what Hades had told her. "Your kisses with my Valkyrie". She remembered him saying.

She did tell Lauren Bo thought with her eyes flashing blue. But that wasn't all on Tamsin. She should have told her about their kiss too. But since Lauren knows and had her memories, she remembered how it happened and when it happened. She wanted to scream. She was up against her own demons with a woman that has the powers of the devil just like she does. If Hades wasn't already dead, she would kill him herself.

"Isabeau! Aife screamed.

"Mom? What? Bo asked looking around.

"You missed the Dal by a mile". Aife said shaking head.

"Oh. Sorry". Bo said making a u-turn. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts

"Ya think?! Stay out of your thoughts while driving or you will run over someone". Aife laughed. She had been calling her daughter's name since they passed by the bar and she didn't hear her until she screamed.

Finally pulling up to the Dal, Aife hopped out and waved her off. Turning back towards the bar she smirked knowing that it was now hers. The Blood King's precious bar was hers. She laughed knowing how violently he would twitch just knowing she was about to set foot inside of it.

Bo floored her Camaro rushing home. This time like Aife she ran red lights and stop signs. She needed to shower. To bathe. To do something to cleanse her body of this horrid day for in the morning, she would start to right every wrong she did indirectly and directly to Lauren. Her Succubus was stirring and they were both mad enough to kill

She finally pulled up to the clubhouse and slammed the car door so hard it nearly came off it's hinges. "I'm sorry baby". She whispered looking back at it. None of this was her car's fault. It wasn't responsible for where she went but she was responsible for where she drove it to and why.

She opened the clubhouse door with as much venom as she had when she slammed the car door. If she was honest with herself she was tired of the shit. Tired of living like a bum. Tired of living in a building with so many holes in the walls. Tired of the constant memories that smacked her in the face as soon as she walked in the door. Thoughts of pinning Ryan to the wall just inside the door. Kenzi and Dyson working at a computer while Lauren baked cupcakes likely trying to drown out the sounds of Bo and Cayden having sex. Having sex at all with Lauren in the house or within earshot made her cringe. She really didn't need to sleep with Cayden because her hand had already healed. Thoughts of walking in the door, calling out to Lauren after learning about Nadia, only to be told by Kenzi that the Doctor had already left.

Thoughts of the second time Lauren and her made love. But that was all shit on by her latest thought. The thought of Lauren coming to tell her about Rainer and Bo basically telling her to fuck off. That wasn't a memory of Bo's. It was a memory of theirs.

She shook her head and headed to her bedroom. She was so ready for her hot shower. She wanted the water to be so hot that it pulled the filth and anger from her thoughts.

She went the other way. The way Lauren had gone to try and surprise her for breakfast. She took a deep breath trying not to think of that day. That week.

Opening the door she was a bit startled by screams.

"Kenzi? What are you doing? Bo nearly screamed.

"Trying to get this shit off of my pants". Kenzi snapped.

"Then why did you shit in your pants? Bo asked.

"I didn't shit. I only peed but still I have shit on my pants! Kenzi snapped again.

"I don't want to know". Bo said walking to her closet to grab her robe and negligee.

"Dude these are my favorite pants. Since Lauren did this, she can fix them or buy me some new ones". Kenzi spat. She thought she and the Doctor were finally on good terms until she literally made Kenzi ride the dead.

"If you go near Lauren in that mood, she would either kick your ass or kill you". Bo said slowly.

"But you would protect me right? Kenzi asked.

"You were the one that wanted to be unclaimed. You no longer have my protection". Bo said coolly. She was right Kenzi wanted to be rid of the Fae so why was she still hanging around the clubhouse owned by the friend she wanted to be away from?

"Look at me Bo! Look at this shit! Kenzi snapped pointing to her pants.

"What the hell am I even looking at? Bo snapped. Kenzi was holding up her much needed shower and all around cleansing.

"Dyson turned to bones and I have been stuck this way". Kenzi said pointing at her midsection.

"What is that? Bo asked only pointing but never stepping towards the woman.

"It's his penis ok! Lauren stuck me to him which meant I was stuck to his jeans and his balls, I cut the legs apart from the midsection of his jeans and was left with this. I don't want to have to cut into my jeans to get loose.". Kenzi groaned. It was embarrassing. She had to run out of the Dal at warp speed so that nobody would see her. She was horrified when Bo pulled her chi because she was halfway to the clubhouse and vulnerable to someone seeing her like that.

"One that's gross. Two just take the pants off and throw them away! Bo snapped. It was only a pair of pants.

"Hello?! I said they are my favorite! Kenzi responded throwing her arms into the air in anger.

"The pants or Dyson's balls? Bo asked in her Succubus voice.

"Bo do something! Kenzi snapped.

"I will do nothing you wanted to be unclaimed. You are unclaimed. You pissed Lauren off, you are lucky she didn't kill you". Bo snapped turning on the shower.

"Bo! You can talk to her for me. She will listen to you! Kenzi snapped.

"That is not the Lauren we know Kenzi! I won't talk to her for you. I'm not even sure she will listen to me talking to her about us. Take the pants off, throw them away and forget about them. That's all I can advise you to do". Bo rambled off. This was always a problem between the three of them. Kenzi hated Lauren for no reason other than her being another human in Bo's life and taking up time she wanted to have with Bo. Time that she wanted with Bo, but without the making love parts.

"Fine but I'm still going to talk to Lauren! She ruined a really good pair of pants". Kenzi snapped unzipping her pants.

"You're not even listening to me! Stay away from Lauren! Bo snapped.

"You don't own her or me. You can't tell me what to do and where to go! Kenzi snapped. She wished Hale was still alive so she would have somewhere to go but he and Dyson are both dead. All she had left was Bo and barely a friendship with Lauren. Not even Trick.

"Lauren is my only focus right now. I don't care where you go but stay away from Lauren! Bo snapped slowly walking towards Kenzi. She watched as she quickly dressed and walked her to the doors to lock them. She wondered how Kenzi had gotten in since she had changed the locks recently but it was of no matter she wouldn't be living there much longer. Finally she could go and shower.

 ** _Lauren_**

Nice little talk Bo just had with Kenzi but it will take more than her talking to her and throwing her out to get into my good graces again. I didn't lie when I said she had work to do. The part of me that would bend over backwards so easily for her is gone. Nor would I spread my legs for her. I won't sleep with anyone that I don't want to sleep with. For nearly five years I was never in another woman's bed. Not a single one. I stretched and waited for my body to succumb to sleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lauren**_

It had been a long, long night. I was up most of the night as memory after memory of Bo's clouded my head. Some upset me but others didn't. They were things I already knew but were now confirmed.

I had quickly showered and gone down to my lab to run some tests. While they were running I ran over to the Dal to gather some old books of Trick's. The place was thankfully empty. It wasn't really stealing. What were the others going to do with them? They always came to me or Trick for help with the Fae that they didn't know about.

There has to be something in them that could help me rid myself of Bo's memories. On one hand they are great to have. They give me an unedited view into what others have said, done and did to me in Bo's eyes.

Pardon my unorthodox language but it was a big pile of shit. They all hated me to the to point that my death or absence was a welcomed present. Like Bo in Dyson's arms as they drove past me being kidnapped. She remembered everyone but me. No. I take that back, she only wanted to remember everyone but me. She never lost her memory, she hid behind that lie so that everyone would do as she wanted. Like when Dyson told her he had lost me. You have to know where something was in order to say that you lost it.

She didn't bother asking him how he lost me. Or where I had been at his insistence. She just asked him to go and find me. While she stayed home to party with Kenzi. Like dancing to the Spice Girls at the Dal, while I was chained to a wall confessing my past to the only woman that would listen and care. Yes Crystal was a one nighter, but she listened.

The Fae had trapped her in it's grasp like they had trapped me using Nadia. I never even knew what happened to her. Evony despised humans, so she probably met a horrific death.

You may be bored by now asking why am I thinking of all of this. Well perhaps if I think of it, it will go away. Or bury itself so deep that it never comes to mind again.

I have been a Doctor for years but even I have no idea how to wipe out memories, without wiping out my own. Hades was a bastard but in a way he helped me a lot. I blindly thought all of them were friends of mine. But they were only nice to me so that they could see what was wrong with Bo or needed my medical expertise.

In my professional opinion there was nothing wrong with Bo besides a broken heart. The same one she claimed that I broke. I wasn't the one that asked to be in a relationship and left the other one feeling like they were in it by themself. I am not the one that slept with other people to get over Bo. I am not the one that left my human gf at Taft's when I saved both humans and Fae. I am not the one that told Tamsin that I didn't know where they took Bo and then didn't bother looking for her in only one operating room. One!

Then there was their fight. I mean really. Have you seen Bo's powers? She couldn't kick a Valkyrie's ass? She fought her with kid gloves but when it came to me, she used big girl gloves. She never slapped me but she may as well have. I got the nasty Bo while everyone else got the sweet Bo. The Bo that didn't care if someone was hired by her father to find her. The same Bo that was so worried about my whereabouts that she allowed said traitor to climb into the tub with her. Sleep in my apartment. Eat my cereal. Wear my robe. Of course Bo didn't know of that betrayal at the time, but she allowed it. She even said she didn't care. Even taking Dyson into my apartment. Yeah like he was going to help her find me!

I know now what I am to Bo. What I always was. Someone she had to have and then when she couldn't the nasty came out. She treated me like a call girl only she didn't leave money on the table the next morning.

She thought I was sleeping with Evony on a daily basis or whim. If she really wanted to know what I was doing, she could have stormed her bedroom like she did when she wanted to get Vex's help to fight the Garuda.

I admit I did and hid some things from her but I never said I was sleeping with Evony. Bo hurt herself thinking of the worst and then tried to hang it all on me. No.

I asked for a break. It was needed then and it's needed now. I remember telling Dyson about it and how he looked at the exit to the Dal wondering if he would get lucky had he gone to Bo then. Well his heart would have been broken. Bo was with Tamsin. Holding Tamsin. Letting her in the same way I did by leaving my door open to that bitch.

How adorable it is how gently she treats her. If she only knew of the shit Tamsin did to me, she would probably be upset. But all Tamsin would have to do is blame it on her past life or say she was sorry and Bo would forgive her. Tamsin was hired to bring Bo to the Wanderer but he used me to come instead. I am glad he did though, otherwise I would still be dead and Bo would have been in Rainer's bed claiming that I broke her heart.

When Dyson died she was in hysterics over it. Her tears fell all over his shirt. I was right there. I was right there when she nearly kissed him. I was there when she slept with him to heal. She even grieved for Flora not long after imagining her to be me sleeping with Dyson. He never used condoms. Even if I was into men, I would make him wear like ten before sleeping with him. As old as he is, he's bound to have some kind of STD. I warned Bo that he was well traveled. He was bound to have male lovers too.

I'm her Doctor I know that wasn't needed. Not after she killed the Lich. I have seen her Succubus more than anyone in our little group. I honestly think the Succubus cares more for me than Bo ever did.

She showed up for the Lich and backed down at the sex club and all I had to do was talk to her. There is no talking to Bo. She wants what she wants the way she wants it. Namely someone she can't have naked in her bed. Until Kenzi or someone calls her about a case and off she goes.

Like the day after we had made love as a couple. When the fake Kenzi asked her to help on a case and she left me there with Vex. Screw that, I got dressed and left. Then she had another case. Bo was acting as a therapist with no training and mocked my profession.

She got hit by a car and Dyson pressured her to sleep with him saying it was either him or an ambulance. Something that Bo failed to mention. Since when did Fae go to a hospital? There was Fae all over that precinct. She could have fed from anyone of them. But none of them was Dyson. Her golden boy. She wanted him. It was in how she kissed him. How she unbuckled his pants. How she straddled and rode him for hours and hours against the walls and table. Long after her wound had healed. See. Her memories tell the truth.

When the guilt was too much she had no choice but to tell me about it. It was over. The purity and innocence about our relationship was over. I couldn't sate her like a Fae could. I had to share her. I agreed to it.

That's where the one woman relationship surfaced. It was my fault. I was so in love with Bo that I had forgotten she was a Succubus. I was so in love with Bo that I missed the lie laced truth in her eyes. I agreed she could sleep with other people to feed and heal but I had enough when Tamsin said she kissed her without feeding. Tell me show she could tell me she slept with Dyson and not about the kiss Tamsin? The kiss sounded more of a betrayal than the tryst with her dog did.

Isaac Taft showed up at my door and I literally followed him out. I remember the night of Bo's birthday party I had two gifts to give her. The stars and the necklace. I found the necklace inappropriate to give her at the party so I hid it in the drawer. My only mistake was not correcting her about it's meaning. I was thankful to her for giving me the freedom to love, but I meant Nadia. We had been apart for years. Although it was a struggle, I wanted to work on that relationship but thanks to my ties to Bo, the Garuda literally struck close to home.

The next day Bo showed up asking me what secrets Nadia told the Garuda. Was she serious? How was I going to find that out? Bring Nadia back to life and ask her? My pain then didn't matter to her then, so why would hers matter to me when she dumped all over me for the Fae. Jumped into Dyson's bed so easily after telling her he knew who Aife was. Me? I was waiting at the clinic for our talk that would never come. It wasn't important enough.

I threw the book to the ground. There was nothing in it that would help me. If Hades could take her memories and put them into me, maybe I could pull them out and put them back into Bo. Maybe it would serve her right if I put my memories into her.

Like the day the Ash put me in his dungeon. Ryan was the one that told Bo about it and she just blinked it away. There was no thrall then. Was she so desperate to get over me that she wouldn't even get angry anymore about my mistreatment? Oopps sorry I was away with Nadia then. But she had stormed his office when he punked me into recommitting to him again. Why not the dungeon? Or was she just ready to sleep with Ryan and the girl she pretended was me. You all saw her, she looked nothing like me.

Back to this memory plan. I will have to muster my Doctor experience and find a way to do it. Or suck it up and leave them be. They could come in handy for when Bo plays point that finger at me for being at fault in all of our problems.

Like the time she said she would give me space but calls me two days later asking for closure. That was Kenzi's prodding but she still picked up her phone to call me after Kenzi had walked out.

Kenzi. Dyson's biggest cheerleader besides Trick. When she asked Bo if she and Dyson were good again Bo replied that they had no more secrets between them. He was off brooding because the Norn had taken his love from him and all for nothing apparently. Trick had already written in his blood and I have given Bo a Koushang. Aife wasn't going to win that fight but she certainly loved her daughter enough to ask her to let her go. If someone lied about my mother or knew where she was but didn't tell me, I would be madder longer than two seconds.

I am mad. I am mad at myself for not running when I had the chance. I am mad at myself for falling for someone who rarely if ever stood up for me. So what if she saved Nadia. She killed her too. Likely because Dyson wasn't available and Tamsin wasn't in her life yet.

Admittedly I did do everything for Bo but those days are gone. Now that I know Hades powers and have seen hers. She never needed any of our help. She just used us long enough to find Rainer again. She had apparently known him before all of us. So we were nothing. Nadia and Ciara were found again and killed for nothing. I kind of laughed at Dyson sleeping with her so often for nothing. Her heart was elsewhere. Her alliance was elsewhere. She could have been the Dark Fae leader long before Evony surfaced. So how did I break someone's heart that was never mine to begin with?

 _ **Bo**_

I don't know what to do. I know what I want to do. I want to go over and have my way with Lauren. It has been far too long since we kissed at Evony's party. She wanted to stay and I left her there. Like I thought she had wanted to stay at Taft's.

She said she loved me. How was I to know that was just a ploy in her plan to get Taft to trust her? Didn't he already trust her when she left me for him? Didn't he already trust her when he allowed her to walk around the compound without chains on her legs, arms and neck? Was she trying to tell me she ran off with him to gain her freedom? The same freedom I gave her when I woke Nadia up? She could have ran then and kept running. I would have understood. It would have hurt, but I would have understood. That's partly why I did it. So she would free.

Free to run and be happy. I never wanted her to run and be without love. Without happiness. She clearly wasn't happy at Taft's. I thought I was the reason and I likely was, but there was something else in her eyes. A hurt that had nothing to do with Taft. A hurt like knowing I was there for Dyson. A confession she heard from my own mouth. I promised her that I could get both of them out safely.

The big bad Succubus didn't show up that day. Only Aife used her powers. Tamsin and I had gone back to get her before we separated. All we found was the Cabbit's dead body. I had to run and tell Trick. He would likely know where she had gone. Tamsin had her orders to go and get Dyson. I didn't look for Lauren. I had trusted that she and Dyson had a plan, come to find out their only plan belonged to Dyson and Kenzi. More so Dyson's because he was the only one that had spoken to Lauren and knew where she was. He didn't tell me her whereabouts. He didn't tell her I was missing. He kept us both out of the loop about each other. But that is my fault. I trusted him.

I trusted what Lauren had said. She said she loved me. But that was a lie. A clear diversion to get me to go along with what she was doing. I hadn't seen Lauren in days. I didn't know if he had done something to her mind. She knew who I was. She even gave me hints when she said Dyson's name the last time before she walked out. She didn't want me following her and I should have.

Tamsin could have rounded up Kenzi and Dyson. I should have gone after Lauren. She was mine at one time. All I had to do was fight for her instead of leaving her behind to fend for herself. The biggest reality is that if I didn't go to the Dal that day, I would have not been taken.

After slamming my car door I reached into the back seat for a duffel bag I had packed. When I picked it up an envelope fell to the floor. I cringed when I saw my name written on it. It wasn't Dyson's handwriting. It wasn't Kenzi's handwriting nor was it Trick's or Aife's.

"For Isabeau". was on the front.

Slamming the bag down on the passenger seat, I opened it.

 _ **Dear Isabeau,**_

 _ **My darling daughter. If you are reading this, I must be dead. I had left word with one of my men to deliver this to you. I know you wouldn't allow anyone into that hubble you call a home, so it was to be placed in your precious car. The person that delivered it had been instructed to cut his throat and allow himself to bleed out. You can find him behind the clubhouse. I wrote this the day I brought the Doctor back.**_

 _ **I must have died at the Doctor's hands. She was such an easy mark that you left open and vulnerable. While you were out running the streets with the Valkyrie or the wolf, I had my eyes on her. It was Tamsin's job to cause even more problems between the two of you. Imagine my surprise when the good Doctor slapped the hell out of ole Tam Tam for telling her about your kiss that wasn't a feed.**_

 _ **Now you are probably wondering how I know all of this. Like I said Tamsin has always worked for me. She reported everything back to me every time she went to Valhalla. I was always just a phone call away. I laugh about it now because you always thought Evony was your biggest threat to getting the Doctor back. Your biggest threat has always been yourself. Your decisions cost you the Doctor.**_

 _ **Lying about where you were during her award ceremony. Running off on case after case with Dyson, Kenzi or Tamsin. Your biggest mistake was leaving Lauren at Taft's. That allowed Evony to scoop her up. She saw how the Dark lived and didn't want to go back to the stingy Light Fae**_.

 ** _She wasn't sleeping with Evony like you thought. She was Dark, you could have gone to see her and see what she was doing instead of guessing. She was working to free you from your contract which you signed and then had the nerve to think that fraud was the real Rainer. She would have gone back with you that day had you not said you were Dark. She literally put herself on the line for you daily. Evony has always been an evil woman. She could have melted the Doctor whenever she felt like it or thought of it._**

 ** _You never thought she was in danger. You just thought she chose Evony over you. Your whining and moping paranoia worked brilliantly for me. If you ever play her in Poker, you would lose. That's how good her poker face is. You fell for it every time she needed you to. It's not really a lie, if you don't know the truth. She didn't play you Isabeau. She played the game. You my dear still have so much to learn._**

 ** _When I discovered the depths of your love for the Doctor, I realized I wasn't going to need Tamsin's services anymore. That's why I had someone stand in the street and wait for her to slam into him, taking one of her lives. Now that she is on her last one, it shouldn't be much longer before she dies for good._**

 ** _Your biggest weakness has always been the Doctor. That's why I seized her body and the opportunity when that fraud you thought was Rainer killed her. I needed to get inside of her. To give her my powers. To give her your memories. As long as she has both, she will be just as powerful as you are. And as long as she has your memories, she will never forget how little you thought of her. How little you stood up to the Blood King, wolf and human for her. How cold you were to her when you were so forgiving of the others. Even Tamsin. She will never forget how she died and you did nothing to bring her back, not like you did your dog. He should be in Valhalla by now. Freyja had him down to scrub urinals. Fitting end for a pissy dog._**

 ** _I wish I had the time to say these things to your face. I am sure it is priceless right now. You are my daughter but Lauren is my second best creation. She doesn't like you very much right now. And she shouldn't. You're not worthy of such attention or presence of powers like that right now. The more she resists you, the more my Succubus will try and surface again. Boy does she not like your ex-human or what?!_**

 ** _Lauren can either bring my Succubus out or calm her down. The former works for me. Whew! Lauren's heart is big. Good luck trying to win it again! (laughing)_**

 ** _-Hades._**

I screamed. He was a bastard but he was right. I had left her exposed to everyone but my own protection. I walked out of her apartment when she asked for a break. I walked out of Taft's. I walked out of Evony's party. I even stopped and looked back but kept going believing what Lauren was telling me. Part of it was true. The Light Fae wasn't really her family. Besides me the only people that would have welcomed her back would be the Elders wanting her dead.

Dyson. Kenzi. Trick. None of them liked her. None of them needed her. So why would she want to come back to me now? With me now? Dyson is dead. Trick is dead. Kenzi had better be somewhere Lauren is not.

Lauren was right. I have work to do and a lot of it. My only solace is that wherever she is, she is safe. She can kick ass whenever she wants to. She doesn't even have to be looking at the person to do it.

That's another thing I will need to get used to. Lauren doesn't need my protection. I swallowed hard wondering if she will ever need me again. Starting up the car, I peeled away not knowing where I was going, hoping my heart would guide me.

 ** _Kenzi_**

Well this is a big bag of shitballs. Dyson is dead. Bo is gone after Lauren, who's the reason he's dead. She could have brought him back, but chose to stick me to his dead body. I ain't letting that shit go no matter what Bo said.

I mean come on Bo? What the Fae? This was Dyson we were talking about. You brought him back once you could do it again. I asked you to and you still denied me. Well that bitch Succubus of yours denied me. I'm the Kenz. Bo's one time claimed human. That should count for something.

Here I am on the streets again. Nowhere to go. The Dal is an option but I'm not claimed anymore. Can't say I wouldn't get my ass kicked.

Lauren didn't exactly touch me when she placed me on top of Dyson but that's the same thing as touching me. I told Bo a long time ago, she wasn't good enough for her. Now look at what happened. Look where we all are, separated. I don't know why Bo is tripping with me. I thought we would be friends forever. I thought we were on our way back to being friends. Yes the Rainer shit hurt but Dyson and I were sticking in there with her. I just didn't want to be claimed. Lauren told me herself that she had enough when she left the clubhouse. That was the nice Lauren. The Lauren that came back to life, I have no idea who the fuck she is, but she's not good for Bo either.

I still have a family. I just need to find one of them. Which is where I am going right now. Tam Tam has to be around somewhere. Mama Kenzi needs her right now.

"Dude stop blowing up my phone already. I found her". Tamsin said dropping down in front of Kenzi.

"You scared the shit out of me just now young lady". Kenzi said.

"Sorry mom. But I found her". Tamsin said.

"Let's go! Kenzi said.

"Dude I will drop you off but I will not be staying". Tamsin said.

"Don't tell me you're scared! Kenzi laughed.

"She has Hades powers which means she has Bo's powers too. I am on my last life and I want to keep it". Tamsin confessed.

"She won't harm us. We are close to Bo. We matter to Bo". Kenzi said softly.

"Kenzi. I respect you for helping to raise me. But you are being silly about this. The fact that you want to go and see the woman you have hated for years is nuts. That's not the Lauren you knew. She is not going to just welcome you with open arms. She's angry. I can tell by the way she drove home". Tamsin explained.

"You're right. I did raise you which is why I am asking you to do this for me. Take me to Lauren. I will worry about the other stuff later". Kenzi said.

"Ok. What's the worse that could happen? I could die which wouldn't be a bad thing should our resident Succubus show up too. But I'm only dropping you off like I said". Tamsin said. Kenzi was nuts but she owed it to her to help her. But that didn't mean she would hang around long enough for Lauren to snap on her.

 ** _Twenty minutes later._**

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the human that thinks her shit didn't stink, like mine when I was a human". Lauren laughed as she circled around Kenzi. She had looked to the sky and saw the Valkyrie flying away.

"I...I'm not scared of you". Kenzi stuttered.

"You should be. You should be very afraid. Bo has many enemies. You are unclaimed and whew do you need a bath. You smell like dead dick". Lauren laughed again.

"I did have Bo unclaim me, but nobody will harm me". Kenzi said.

"Honey once you go Fae, you never go back. It's like the Crips and Bloods. Once you're in the only way out is to die". Lauren explained as she continued circling Kenzi.

"What are you doing? Kenzi asked when she was finally able to look into Lauren's eyes.

"I'm searching for wounds. That has to be the only sane reason you would have come here. You should have fled when the Valkyrie dropped you off. A little idiot girl like you could get hurt out here". Lauren laughed.

"Dude what's with the insults? Kenzi asked.

"You come here looking for me and have the nerve to ask why I'm pissed off?! I actually know why you're here, I just want to know if you have the balls to tell me". Lauren said.

"You owe me for destroying my favorite pair of pants and Bo's a wreck". Kenzi rambled off. Lauren was seething, she saw it.

"Tsk. After all of the shit have you done to me, said about me. How you spat on my humanity like I was nothing while you stand here, the only human between us scared as hell of me. And Bo is fine. As her Dr. I have seen the insides and outsides of her. Spots you have never seen". Lauren laughed.

"What else do you know? Kenzi asked bowing her head. She had never seen Lauren's eys like that. She knew she should have stayed away but someone had to try and talk some sense into the Doctor.

"I know she warned you not to come after me. I know she told you that I was her only focus right now and for you to stay away frome me. Now isn't that sugar that smells like shit? Lauren laughed.

"Well someone has to talk to you". Kenzi said.

"So talk but don't waste my time with that tired as shit about me not being good enough for Bo. Not about how Dyson was going to live longer than me when he's maggot food right Bo's hands. Not about me being bossy when you tried your best to run Bo's life. You even convinced her to seek closure when I asked for a break, not even two days later. That wasn't the Kitsune that was you". Lauren bristled. She laughed internally when Kenzi flinched. Maybe this would be good for her to learn to be afraid. Lauren had never been a pushover. She could kick ass when she wanted to even as a human. Yet here was her former fellow human trying to stand up to her, unclaimed.

"You and Bobo need a go between, I am trying to be that". Kenzi said softly.

"Shut the front door. No you're not. You're trying to see if I will just spread my legs for Bo or convince her to go and get Dyson back. I won't do that and neither will Isabeau". Lauren said.

"She would if you ask her to". Kenzi said.

"I will never ask her. Like he and you never told her where I was hiding from the Una Mens until he had to. That cowardly dog is where he belongs. Now if you don't mind, get the hell off of my property. Cowardly fool". Lauren snapped turning to walk across her expansive lawn.

"So that's it? The all powerful Docotor Lewis still runs away?! Kenzi screamed.

Lauren snapped her fingers and never looked back. She didn't need to. Kenzi's screams were all she needed to hear to know the young woman was afraid.

"Good luck on your landing! Lauren laughed as the guards opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry about that Madam Lewis. She just fell from the sky". The guard said.

"She will fall again soon but it won't be here. Besides don't feel bad. That was therapeutic and fun! Lauren laughed clapping her hands.

"Very well ma'am but we will keep a better look out". The guard replied as Lauren walked down the long hall.

"What the fuck man?! She didn't even turn back and I went flying! Kenzi screamed as her body flew up and was now flying backwards from which she came.

Kenzi barely weighed a hundred pounds which meant her body was flying fast and hard.

"Tamsin! Kenzi screamed when she couldn't grab a tree branch to stop herself.

"Dude tone it down. She could hear you and I'm already a one-eyed Valkyrie". Tamsin said scooping Kenzi into her arms.

"Let's go home". Kenzi said tiredly.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you just now, but if you go home Bo will after telling you to stay away from her. You can't go to the Dal because that bitch Aife might be there. So you really have no home right now. Besides you're not a kite, you need to be on the ground and soon". Tamsin said.

"Where...where can I go? Kenzi asked. She really hadn't thought this through enough. She thought she could try and talk to Lauren and she would come and see Bo or call the Succubus. Neither one seemed an option right now.

"Dyson's old gym. At least he had a bed". Tamsin suggested.

"Yes. Take me there". Kenzi said.

 _ **Bo**_

My Succubus turned up for a minute. I warned you Kenzi. But at least due to your and Tamsin's antics I didn't need to search very far. Lauren looked beautiful just now. I saw the whole scene. She was only talking to Kenzi.

I know the looks Lauren gets. That one was pure anger. She didn't hit her and who knows what the hell Kenzi said to her but it was enough for Lauren to snap her fingers and send her flying. I'm not Superwoman, I don't have the wings to catch her. But would I?

I really do have a lot of work to do. I can't be friends with Kenzi right now. Not if I want Lauren back and I do. This was going to be painful. But really how much a choice would it be? Kenzi asked me to unclaim her and moved out.

Lauren never told me to kick rocks. She only said I have work to do. And damned if I wasn't about to start. But first I needed to get out of here. Get a good nights rest and start fresh early. I need to get a room somewhere to think and I don't need anyone in my ear about Lauren but Lauren when I see her in the morning.

I can't go to her now. She looked so mad after her talk with Kenzi, it wouldn't be right showing up at her door. I will come back early and preferably with her favorite breakfast. It's time to make things right. I have to keep my thoughts off the radar. With dad's powers she might know I'm here.

I slowly pulled away once I was certain Tamsin and Kenzi were gone. Tamsin will protect her since she no longer wanted mine. Tomorrow I go after Lauren. Not as my Succubus but as me, Bo.

TBC

Kenzi upsets Aife

Bo tries to reach Lauren.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bo_**

I took an early night for what I knew would be a long day ahead of me. When I say an early night. That is just what I meant. I had a few drinks but after that I showered, turned my phone off and went to bed.

I needed a clear head and I didn't need anything or anyone clouding up my head with useless shit. I found a good hotel too because the bed was cloud soft. A big bed for my aching muscles. But the thing that hurts to feel the most at the moment is my broken heart. There is so much broken in me. Trick and Dyson are both dead. Kenzi was unclaimed at her own request. It's just me now. But that's how I want it. How I need it to be if I am going to get even close to Lauren again.

Lauren has every right to be angry because she too has be alone for a long time. Probably since Nadia died. Yes we had a relationship. A very short one. I just didn't know what I was doing wrong. We never talked about it. But then again I was mostly around long enough to make love to her and then off the next minute on a case or at the Dal having drinks with Kenzi. I didn't know much of anything back then. My Dawning and it was nothing like they warned me it would be. I came out alive and I brought Dyson back to life. I felt that power as me, as Bo. And for the first time in a long time, I wasn't afraid. Until the camp case.

We had gone and kicked ass. Kenzi and I went to the Dal to celebrate and bam, she mentioned Nelson and Lauren. Two humans. Two humans that could kill each other. Screw that. I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my car and cursed it when it wasn't going as fast as I needed it to go.

Why I called Dyson I will never know because Lauren was my gf. It was my job to protect her. And I wasn't there. Had I not gotten there when I did, he would have killed her. Left her body for me to find with a mocking note, no doubt. Then she asked for the break and to be honest, we both needed it.

I should have just stopped everything. Dropped everything. Did I really need to work another case? No. I never much needed money. We lived rent and utility free. I think back to when Mom said Succubi don't work and she looked healthy and satisfied with life. Except for her rightful hatred of Trick. But he's no longer a problem for her.

Damn. The two most important women of my life and neither of them had my backing. I just left them. Left them both at Taft's. I never knew how Mom felt about humans. What if that Cabbit hadn't been enough for her to heal? Would she have happened upon Lauren and drained her? That's it. I need to get out of my head and out to my car.

 ** _Kenzi and Tamsin_**

The long night had turned into a late afternoon at Dyson's old gym. Kenzi groaned when the sunlight hit her face. She wished Dyson had used curtains like a normal person would.

Rolling over she groaned again, her body was aching. Touching her head she tried to remember what was the cause of her current pains but nothing was coming to mind. She and Tamsin had drank their fill well into the night and the Valkyrie was currently sleeping on the floor.

This was Kenzi's life now. Tamsin seemed to be the only friend and family she had left. She grabbed her phone to check for messages. She only found the ones she had sent to Bo. None of them had been answered. Not a single freaking one. She made have made a mistake asking the Succubus to unclaim her because that meant she had nowhere to go. There wasn't anywhere that she could go without protection. Bo's protection.

She still had Tamsin on her side. But just about every Fae this side of Bo hated the Valkyrie's guts. There was Vex but how trusting would he be at a time like this? Ever since Aife surfaced most of the Fae they trusted had all but left or hid from them.

She had nothing. No Siren of an Ash to call. Nothing. No Blood King. No wolf. Nothing. Opening her mouth to call out to Tamsin was useless. She needed something to drink that wasn't liquor. She had never slept in this gym and didn't much trust the water as something she could consume. She needed bottled water and something else tasty in a bottle later. But for now she'd settle for breakfast.

"Tamsin! Kenzi finally screamed at the top of her dry lungs.

"What?! Tamsin groaned from the floor. She winced wondering how she wound up on the sticky cement.

"I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat". Kenzi said.

"Check the kitchen. Maybe there's something edible in there". Tamsin groaned again as she slammed her head back down on her makeshift pillow.

"Dude this was Dyson's home, there won't be anything edible in there. He mostly ate and drank and the Dal". Kenzi said.

"Well I don't have any money. I haven't worked as a cop in months. They probably cleaned out my desk at this point". Tamsin snickered.

"Then we'll go to the Dal. I've had breakfast there before". Kenzi said. She was flat broke too. Bo and she hadn't worked a paying case in a long time.

"Go to the clubhouse, you're bound to find some lose change in the couch". Tamsin said.

"I can't do that. Bo and I are basically on the outs. That would be stealing from her". Kenzi said.

"If you break into the Dal, you will be stealing from the both of them". Tamsin countered.

"Them who? Kenzi asked.

"Aife and Bo. They are Trick's immediate heirs". Tamsin responded.

"Well shit. I hadn't thought of that". Kenzi said.

"That's why I said go into the kitchen or sneak into the clubhouse and hope there is still cereal and milk". Tamsin said.

"I need to make new friends". Kenzi sighed. Tamsin was right. There was no Dal to fall back on anymore. She can't even steal her booze anymore because Aife would likely drain her before she touched a bottle. She didn't think Bo would care much about what happened to the Dal because they never spoke of it. But then again they never thought Trick would die. Kenzi never thought Dyson would die. She just assumed since he was Fae that he would always be around for Bo. To protect Bo. To keep Bo grounded once Kenzi passed on.

Kenzi realized that she must do the one thing she thought she would never have to do again, pick pockets. If Tamsin didn't have any money she had no choice. The Valkyrie was back to living out of her truck. Food. Booze. How were either of them going to get anything now?

 ** _The Dal_**

Aife had spent her night in Trick's lair. She had spent hours going through old chests and boxes. Looking for anything. Anything she could use. Anything the Blood King had hidden about Queen Isabeau. She choked up thinking of her mother and wished she could trade her life for Tricks.

She had always gotten the shitty end of things since her mother died. That is until Bo was born. Bo would always be her most prized family member. Trick was never much of a father. What kind of father did everything in his power to shit all over his own child and her efforts to stake her rightful claim in the Fae world? She was theirs. She should have nothing but the best and since he never offered her anything, she went out and took it.

He wouldn't have been much use to Bo either. The minute that she went against him, would be the minute that he turned her over to the Dark just like he did Aife. She was shocked he didn't do it when the fake Rainer showed up. Trick never liked anyone disrupting his power plays, even before he thought of them.

She wasn't finding anything useful. Mostly his blood books. She laughed when she noticed that some of it wasn't his hand writing. He must have pissed off some people during his long and worthless life.

Tired of the dusty room she decided to go up and see what she could in the Dal. The ancient bar needed a lot of work. Work that Trick had been too cheap to pay for. It did it's job she guessed. Besides the Fae never much cared for quality. Not like she did. She always had to have the best of everything. Like she told Bo about working, with the right know-how a Succubus could have anything that she wanted.

"Surely you weren't going to leave without paying for that". Aife laughed.

Two bar patrons had snuck in and were trying to help themselves to Trick's best bottles.

"Shit". Tamsin whispered.

"Tamsin. You're looking well for a useless Valkyrie". Aife laughed.

"Look we are both broke and hungry. We figured we could sneak in and get some breakfast. The bar is half Bo's too". Tamsin said.

"Your eye looks as if it hurts like a bitch. Quite a punch that Doctor has huh? Aife laughed walking over to the bar and stood behind it.

"So can we get something to eat? Please! Kenzi pleaded. She always loved the pancakes. They were better than she or Bo could ever cook. Lauren cooked the best but she was in no position to ask the Doctor.

"Of course. You can have anything like you like". Aife laughed.

"What's funny then? Kenzi asked.

"Neither of you can afford my price". Aife laughed again running a hand through her hair.

"Ok. How much is it going to cost us? Tamsin asked rolling her eyes. Aife was always a pain in her ass. They had a mutual hate-hate relationship.

"I want you to pay me everything that you owe me". Aife laughed.

"Lady I barely know you so I couldn't owe you anything". Kenzi laughed.

"Ohhhhh but I know you! Aife laughed again eyeing the young woman.

"What? How? Kenzi asked.

"Tsk tsk. Humans I forget how short your memories can be". Aife mocked.

"How do you know me? Kenzi asked.

"Remember when I came to the clubhouse and asked for your help in finding Bo? Aife laughed.

"Oh balls. You remember that? Kenzi asked.

"Yes. I remember that. I remember you wearing Bo's Kimono in your little Barbie and Ken fantasy with Dyson". Aife laughed.

"It wasn't a fantasy. We were both worried about Bo". Kenzi said drinking some water. At least it should be cheap.

"Ohhh honey. See that's what I meant by the memory thing. Nice to meet you. My name is Aife, Bo's mother! Aife laughed after extending her hand to Kenzi.

"We all know that. What's your point? Tamsin asked. They should have gone to the clubhouse but Bo likely had drank all the liquor they did have the last time they were all there.

"I can read auras. Her's lights up brighter than a human Christmas tree when she was around Dyson and his jingle bells". Aife laughed.

"She's got you there Kenzi". Tamsin said pulling on her jacket.

"She's wrong. I never wanted Dyson. I only wanted him to be around for Bo". Kenzi confessed.

"Your lips say one thing but your body language said another. The way he stood behind you, all you had to have was a vagina and that dog would be in instant heat". Aife laughed.

"So he must have wanted you then? Kenzi asked. Aife smirked. That was strike one but she would play with Bo's former human. She was amusing to an extent.

"That dick would get an erection for an underfae. My only fault was not getting to Bo before she slept with him. I tried to show her who the true Fae whore was when I thralled him but she took his word over mine". Aife said.

"So Dyson slept with an underfae? This is news to me". Tamsin cringed. She had slept with Dyson too and was disgusted to hear this. Aife was everything but a liar, so it had to be true.

"Dyson liked to play pin the tail on the donkey's ass". Aife laughed.

"Ok I've heard enough. How much is this going to cost us? Tamsin asked.

"I want you to pay for Bo". Aife laughed.

"What? I'm not paying for a drink Bo wasn't here to have". Tamsin laughed.

"You misunderstood me Valkyrie". Aife laughed again.

"Then tell me what you meant Succubus". Tamsin said. She felt guilty about bringing Kenzi into such a hostile environment and Aife was as hostile as it could get, at any given moment.

"I want you to pay for everything that you've done to my daughter". Aife smirked.

"What? I haven't done anything to Bo and last I checked, she was still in one piece". Tamsin said.

"He got wayyyy too close to Bo and for that, you will pay". Aife laughed rubbing her hands together.

"Dyson? He's dead, he's no threat to Bo anymore". Kenzi said.

"She doesn't mean Dyson. She meant Hades". Tamsin said softly.

"You see Kenzi. Since the day Tamsin arrived here, she's always been after Bo. She was ordered to bring him to Hades and she almost succeeded and for that, she owes me a hell of a lot". Aife seethed.

"Bo's still alive and kicking. I'm not paying for something that I didn't do". Tamsin said.

"What are you saying? Since it was a past life, that it's all forgotten about? Not in Aife's world". Aife laughed.

"I don't need your forgiveness. Bo gave me hers and that's enough". Tamsin responded.

"But has the Doctor? And judging from that disgusting shiner, I see she hasn't yet". Aife laughed. It looked like a dark hole in Tamsin's head.

"I'm not scared of Lauren. I can take anything that she dishes out". Tamsin said.

"Are you that dense? Aife laughed.

"What? Kenzi asked.

"I see you both are". Aife laughed.

"It's nothing Kenzi". Tamsin said.

"Lauren is everything Bo is. Maybe even more. She has Hades powers. The woman is untouchable. I love that. A woman in power is long overdue". Aife laughed. Lauren was a tough cookie and the Fae would never see her crumble.

Tamsin looked down at the counter in front of her and Kenzi. They had both downed two shots. Had no money and here they were sitting in front of the craziest Fae, Tamsin had ever known.

"Kenzi how much money _do_ you have? Tamsin asked searching her own pockets.

"What? Are we really going to pay her something? Kenzi asked.

"She's not Trick, she won't let it slide". Tamsin said.

"Search your pathetic pockets all that you want. You will never have enough". Aife laughed.

"I got nothing Tamsin. Nothing". Kenzi said poking her finger through a hole in her pocket.

"Shit". Tamsin mumbled.

"I'll make a deal with you. Since you were once Bo's human, I will give you two seconds to run". Aife said eyeing Kenzi.

"You are one crazy bitch". Kenzi said.

"One second". Aife laughed.

"Kenzi she's not playing. Run! Tamsin said stepping in front of Kenzi.

"I'm not leaving you with her! Kenzi said.

"Kenzi I will be fine. Go! Tamsin said.

"Just give us a few days. I will get your money". Kenzi said.

"It was never about money Kenzi". Tamsin said.

"What? Then what does she want? Kenzi asked. For the first time that afternoon she was scared.

"You don't want to know". Tamsin said.

"Just give us a few more days! Kenzi pleaded.

"Honey without Isabeau's protection, you won't last an hour out there". Aife seethed.

"Trick was smart to give you away! Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi! Get out of here! Tamsin said shoving her friend towards the doors.

"Just tell me what I did to you? Kenzi asked.

"I had snuck in and out of the Light Fae compound for years. I even took an Incubus friend of mine there to be treated while I waited in the lobby for him to come out. I have always been a fan of the underdog. Lauren was the biggest underdog amongst the Fae but the girl still held her own. You did everything you could to take everything she had once she met Isabeau away from her. Your antics along with Dyson nearly cost her, her life. So you deserve everything that you are about to get! Aife laughed.

"Get out Kenzi! Tamsin said shoving her through the doors.

Aife ran to the doors laughing as she watched Kenzi disappear into the night.

"Now where do you think you're going? Aife laughed turning to see Tamsin trying to make her own escape.

"Are you going to kill me? Tamsin asked.

"Girl you are nearly bald. Your days are numbered. I'm just going to kick your ass before you go". Aife laughed.

 ** _Lauren_**

Lauren was stumped. Nothing she was coming up with was going to help remove Bo's memories from her brain. At least the present ones were peaceful.

Nothing Bo had done since Hades died had gone unnoticed by her. She knew the Succubus was on her way to see her and why. There was so much they had to talk about. Lauren wasn't really up for it as it would take her mind off of her current research, but thought it might help get some clarification on some of those memories and maybe they would go away.

When she thought of Bo sleeping with someone she would recite chemical elements to take her mind off it. That would lead her back to her science. Her true escape. Science was a good pastime. But only a Doctor or true geek would appreciate it.

"Excuse me Dr. Lewis, you have a guest". A soft voice came from the door behind her.

"I will see the Succubus downstairs in two minutes Oscar and thank you". Lauren smiled softly. Oscar was still new to her but she wanted someone around to keep things in order when she zoned out into her work.

Taking a few more notes and some deep breaths, Lauren tidied up her desk and made her way to the door and stairs.

She thought about having an elevator installed but loved the little exercise she got from going up and down the stairs. She had asked Oscar to escort all guests into the living quarters. It was big enough and had plenty of room in case she needed to hold a big event.

She stepped on the last step and took an immediate right. She could smell Bo from the top of the stairs. She could tell she was fresh from a shower before she ever laid eyes on her. She stepped through the door and found her looking at pictures on the wall. Most of them were nature pictures she had ordered. Some were of her.

"Bo". Lauren said when the Succubus hadn't turned around.

"Hi. I was hoping we could finally talk". Bo half smiled. She was happy to see Lauren but didn't want to seem like she had already won her way back into the Doctor's life.

"I know. I've been expecting you". Lauren said walking over to pour them both a glass of water. She had liquor but didn't want to drink it.

"If you don't mind, may I have something a little stronger". Bo choked out. She nearly sounded like a little girl to Lauren.

"Vodka? Lauren asked.

"That's fine". Bo said softly.

Lauren kept her water and took a big swig of it.

Bo needed it. Her nerves were so bad that they were tickling her insides.

Lauren walked over to the massive window and opened the curtains. It was a beautiful day outside. Once her talk with Bo was done, she was going to go out and enjoy the elements.

"I know why you're here Bo and I know what you want to talk about. Since you have come out all this way again, I will allow you to go first". Lauren said staring out of the window.

"Again? Bo asked softly.

"I know you were here last night. I heard your Camaro and I know you watched me talk to Kenzi and fling her up into the air. I know you checked into a hotel a few miles from here...

"Ok. Ok. I get it. You have all of my memories". Bo said pacing back and forth a bit.

"I'm ready whenever you are". Lauren said softly. She knew everything Bo was about to say but still wanted to hear Bo actually say them all.

"First I love your house. Second. I was hoping we could talk face to face, and I can't do that if you're not looking at me". Bo said softly. She was as nervous as Lauren appeared to be.

Lauren sighed and turned around to walk over to the small table. Taking a seat she gestured for Bo to sit down too.

"Now lets get this meeting started". Lauren said.

"That's all I am to you now, a meeting? Bo asked.

"If you came here thinking that I will spread my legs for you after you complimented my house you were wrong. We are barely friends now Bo, so yes this is a meeting". Lauren said.

"Wow. Ok". Bo said shaking her head.

"I was quite busy when you came here. So if this is only going to be a short worded meeting than I would like to get back to researching on how to rid myself of your memories". Lauren said.

"Always the Doctor". Bo said.

"Bo...". Lauren groaned.

"I'm sorry. The mess between us is so big, I am not sure where to start". Bo said shyly.

Lauren looked at her. She knew Bo was struggling but wouldn't just strip naked and jump into bed with her. She never would have touched Crystal, but she was so lost and hurt that the very people she thought would care about her wellbeing didn't. That was her memory and she wouldn't forget it.

Taking a deep breath Lauren started for Bo. "You asked if we could talk at Evony's party. But we were interrupted. There is nobody here now and won't be so I will start since I'm the one that asked for the break".

"Ok". Bo said finally taking a seat across from Lauren.

"By the time I had asked for the break, you had already left me Bo. It started the minute you discovered Kenzi was missing. I came to you hoping I could find some scientific reason as to why you snapped thinking that wasn't Kenzi. I treated Kenzi once before remember? All you needed to say was that Inari had eaten some peanuts and I would have gotten you out of there. But I looked at you and thought back to how the Garuda had infiltrated Nadia. I looked at you and thought about your test results that showed there was something wrong with you and I couldn't figure out how to treat it, or you. So when Trick called I came to get a sample of your hair. I had to make sure it was you and that something hadn't happened to you while I was pouring over test after test at home. I asked you to give me some time and the one thing you gave me, was my second heartbreak. The first was when you ran out after Vex. Never giving me the chance to explain...

"Lauren..". Bo sighed and stopped when Lauren held up her hand.

"I will speak my peace and then allow you yours". Lauren said softly.

"Ok". Bo sighed.

"Since I have your memories. I know what you did and who you did. You said you would never forgive me that day you were in the cage and I still find that to be true. You have never forgiven me for anything but you forgave everyone else as easily as they spit out their offense. Dyson with Aife. Kenzi with Dyson. Tamsin with Hades. You didn't tell me Dyson had his love back. You didn't tell me he kissed you in your Dawning. He even said he would wait for me to die. Funny thing is he died first. That is until you brought him back. I honestly thought you guys were back together. The way you fell all over his body after he came back. I wanted to talk to you that day I tried to bring you breakfast in bed but you wanted to work on that case instead of our relationship. I am not putting all the blame on you. I should have spoken up sooner. But I felt like I need to fabricate a case just to get my superhero gf's attention". Lauren said swallowing a big gulp of water.

Bo looked at her horrified. Lauren truly was a Doctor as precise as she was being with everything.

"Taft had come by the day of my awards ceremony. When you still hadn't shown up, I went with him. Only he kept coming back and calling. I couldn't get rid of him. He wasn't a Fae, there was no way to get rid of him other than to add to rap sheet he had all but blackmailed me with. Tamsin came by the day you were working the camp case. She told me what you were looking for so I came to tell you and Kenzi. But before Tamsin left my apartment, she gleefully told me how you two kissed and it wasn't a feed. With Dyson kissing you in your Dawning and your kiss with Tamsin, I felt like you didn't want to be in a relationship so to keep you from having to tell me, I asked for the break. Nelson literally kicked a lot sense into me". Lauren finished dropping a tear as she did.

Bo was nearly in tears too and took the offered Kleenex.

The women sat in silence for a good long while. The ony sound that could be heard was a clock on the wall.

"Lauren...". Bo started and stopped. She needed another drink and her glass was empty. Lauren noticed and stood to get the bottle and handed it to Bo. Bo downed a full glass and started again.

"Lauren you could have told me that. Even if you needed to sit on me to do it. I asked you what you needed when you told me about the break. But hell I guess I wasn't what you needed. I didn't know what was going on with me. I figured if I could work one big case after my Dawning, then I could find my footing. But the case was over. I went to the Dal for what I thought was only going to be a few shots with Kenzi. Then she told me about Nelson and I ran to help you. As far as Inari went. I didn't know she wasn't Kenzi until I saw her eat those peanuts. You and I had both agreed that I could feed from other people but I was starting to feel like they weren't enough. Not because I wasn't getting enough chi but because they weren't you. You and I had no clue about the Dawning until Trick finally spoke up. When I went in, it was all Dyson's shit. Everything was tailored to his wants and needs. I don't know why I allowed that kiss with Dyson but I swear Lauren that was the only time that I kissed him since I used him to heal back then. You asked for the break and when I left I fully intended to give you space and time. But then I was scared that our break was permanent so I tried to call you. When I didn't reach you for days, I asked Dyson to go with me to your apartment. I was hoping his nose would find your scent so we could find out where you went. But he was busy working that Fae case and I was busy going out of my mind with worry for you. Then I found you at Tafts. Or I should say you found me". Bo said stopping to pour another drink.

Lauren was watching her intently.

"When you said you wanted to kill Dyson, I was sure he had done something to you. But when you said you loved me, I realized that he didn't. I never thought you would say that to me. Then I found my mom and she was wounded by the monster you had created and I had no choice but to leave her there. Tamsin and I went looking for you and then she flipped on me too. I didn't know where you had gone again. I knew nothing. Only that I needed to regroup the gang and then we could all put our heads together to see what we could do to find you, but I was taken before I could even find Kenzi". Bo sobbed. This was breaking her heart to say out loud but this was Lauren she was walking to. She doubted that she could say any of this to anyone else.

Lauren stared at Bo for a good long time. She had never drank an entire bottle of Whiskey by herself and so quickly.

"Bo I was going to tell you everything at Evony's party until you said you were Dark. I thought that you would never choose a side. It wasn't in you and apparently it was". Lauren said.

"So we're up to Rainer that quick huh? Bo asked.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"What? We are just going to overlook you and Evony huh? Bo asked.

"Bo there was no me and Evony. She only saved my life. I kissed her once to get her DNA but I never touched her after that! Lauren snapped standing to her feet.

"How did she even get her hands on you? You've done dirt too Lauren. I could smell it all over you at her party! Bo said.

"Well after you left me at Tafts, I ran with Dyson's help. I just never thought you would go back to sleeping with him so easily after your minute of concern for my well being. But I found someone to warm me for a night. She turned out to be working for Evony to get me". Laurn countered.

Bo hung her head. She was about to blow. "I didn't sleep with him like you think Lauren!

"No? What about his boxing ring floor? You remember right? That happened just minutes before he lied pretending he didn't know where I was? He did until I ran on my own. After a few calls I felt he was lying to me about you and about whatever was going on back here, but thanks to your memories, it was the same old story. Boy lies to girl like other girl but boy gets girl as many times as boy wanted". Lauren snapped.

"You asked for the break Lauren! I thought you had left me! Then I find you at Tafts and at Evony's and it was all the same! You didn't want me anymore! Bo countered.

"What did you expect me to do Bo? Come home to _our_ family? What family? The same family that always wanted me out of your life? The same family that spat on me whenever the mood struck, which was often. Kenzi wanted you with Dyson and got her wish until you disappeared. Then their little kiss pissed you off. Imagine my anger when Tamsin told me about you two! Lauren said.

"I would have protected you Lauren. All you had to do was to come home with me". Bo said.

"Come home to what? The very scene that choked me into asking for a break. Sitting at home with my Petri dishes while you ran around playing Cops and Fae with Kenzi and Dyson? We would have been right back where we started. Me unhappy and you content with how we were..distant". Lauren said.

"I love you Lauren! I wanted you and still do". Bo said.

Lauren laughed out loud and pulled her hair from around her face.

"What? Bo asked.

"You will always want me until the next Fae comes along that you have conveniently forgotten about comes along". Lauren answered.

"I didn't remember him Lauren! Bo snapped.

"This is me Bo. I have your memories and I know that is not true. You never forgot anything until you went into Dyson's memories and imagined me sleeping with him. Something I wouldn't do. I mean were you so horny for me that you imagined me in every fantasy that you couldn't have? Will never have? Lauren asked.

Bo was embarrassed. She did imagine Flora as Lauren. She did love the woman even if they weren't together at the time. She had forgotten Lauren was Bo's constant when she went into Dyson's memories but with Bo's memories the Doctor now knew everything. Things she hadn't disclosed to her yet.

"Lauren I imagined you as my love in Dyson's memories because that's how much I love you. I had no idea how this Flora looked so all I could see was you. I thought you had died when I had to bury her, until the real you showed up and talked me back out of there. We all had gone to the Dal and I wanted you to come home with me that night but once again you went back to the Dark. I couldn't think of anything else to say that would convince you to come home. My home. Your home. Any home that would have included me and you..together. I used Dyson. I admit that. I used him because I couldn't have you. He was never you. He could never be you. I had no shame in how I was using him. By the time I found the shame I had gone back onto the train and found Rainer. I brought him back with me because I knew what it was like living a meaningless existence. It's the same existence that I had lived until I met you. I clung to Rainer because it was easier than sleeping with Dyson again without having to shove him and me in your face. You hadn't come home like I wanted you to yet, so I brought Rainer to the Dal and said he was my destiny. But then you all ganged up on me so I needed more time to take down the Una Mens. They had threatened all of you, so I needed someone with foresight, he could see their moves before they even moved. Rainer was Rainer. Or who I thought was Rainer. He was not my love. Not my anchor. Not my constant. He was not you". Bo finished with her eyes full of tears.

Lauren stood staring at her.

"I need to go". Lauren said.

"Lauren...please don't do this". Bo said.

"I gave you a chance to speak your peace Bo, like I said I would". Lauren said taking a drink of water.

"Lauren...". Bo said slowly stepping forward.

"I said you have work to do Bo. I am not the same Lauren that you are expecting to drop everything for you. I have plans for the evening and I want to get to them before it gets too late". Lauren said.

Bo's phone started to ring. By the ring tone Lauren knew who it was. "You have plans now too".

"It's Kenzi. I will go Lauren but I will be back. I'm not giving up on you...on us". Bo said.

"I hope you call first". Lauren said downing more water.

"Of course". Bo said.

"Oscar will see you out". Lauren said walking towards the stairs. She was going to change and go for a run.

"Oscar I can find my way". Bo said.

"I have to escort you out. Dr. Lewis insists all guests be escorted in and out of the house". Oscar said.

"That really isn't my Lauren anymore and I have a lot of work to do. _Still_ ". Bo said.

TBC

Bo lays into Kenzi.

Bo asks Lauren out on a date.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bo's POV_**

To say I am pissed off would be the biggest understatement ever. I left Lauren's to get some air. Some time to think. I didn't even want to be in the same car anymore so I drove it home and rented a blue Mustang convertible. Nobody was likely to notice me since I have never driven a blue anything.

After Kenzi called I just wanted to get some quiet time. I know she is expecting me and for once, she can wait. There is nothing on my mind and heart right now but Lauren and our talk. There is so much anger and damage between the two of us.

Lauren was a human during our last relationship. Our last kiss before she died. She died. Lauren. And I let it happen. Me. The Succubus that didn't give the Lich the chance to kill her, allowed her to die. Allowed her to slip out of my reach when she was literally an arms length or phone call away.

I did call her a few times. I called her to ask her to help us with Dyson. I called her to ask her to help us find the Helskor shoes. But I knew the real reason why I was calling her. I wanted to know what she was doing. Who she was doing. Yes I was Dark. All I had to do was go to the compound. Evony in her arrogance would have thought I was coming to see her. But no Evony was not that dumb. She saw something in Lauren that I had stopped looking for, her brilliance.

Lauren had told me the Ash sent her to distract me. She told me she loved me in Taft's office. How did I not see she was playing Evony too? Evony wasn't your average Fae. She was too smart and hip. Lauren had to be precise in her treatment of me. She had to be distant or her plan never would have worked. I should have known Lauren was plotting something when she touched my shoulder on the same day we had made out like lovers that never slept together before.

I floored the car speeding up. I needed to feel a rush. To make my heart race so I could get out of the funk that I was in. I needed a clear head. If I had to dip in and out of traffic, that would make me focus. I had taken a long detour on my way to Kenzi. I needed it. To find a new road to take because nothing I do from now on would be the same. I don't even care if I ever see the clubhouse again. That's the old me. Trick is dead. Mom is out there doing her thing. It's time that I do mine.

Mom. Why did I not listen to her when she was trying to tell me about the Fae? About Trick? About Dyson? The night she thralled Dyson she said he didn't put up much of a fight. I knew what she meant, Dyson saw a woman and didn't resist her charms. Even if she didn't pulse him, he would have slept with her. I remember him and Hale fighting over him sleeping with Val. Why would mom or any woman be any different?

Was what I did to Lauren in her absence from my bed any different? Imagining her sleeping with Evony. Imagining her sleeping with Dyson. They seemed to be getting along better but she could have been playing him too as part of her plan to distance herself so far from us that we needed an invite just to say hello.

If I was really all about living the life I choose, then why wasn't I doing that? Why did I allow people and things to keep me from the woman I loved? Why didn't I just burn that piece of skin that told me Rainer was my dark sponsor? Kill Evony and nobody else would know. I don't think her Archivist even looked at it. The Una Mens were rightfully dead. There was nothing, nothing keeping me tied down to anything or anyone but me. Me. I was the one that left Lauren's saying I would give her space and that I wasn't going anywhere. I was the one that went home and went out on a case calling her afterwards to see if we were really over. How was that giving her space? How was that not going anywhere?

Was I looking for an out? If she said yes we were really over, would that be my out? My permission to sleep with Dyson over and over again, even when he was the one person we agreed that I should not sleep with? Technically it wasn't really sleeping with him. I wasn't enjoying it like I used to. I was just trying to get Lauren leaving me out of my head. Trying to pretend that seeing her, smelling her, knowing how close she still was out of my head. That's why I closed my eyes. Dyson was never a substitute for for the real thing. Nobody ever was.

Lauren was not the only one to blame in all of our problems. I was too. She was right. I didn't forgive her as easily as I did everyone else. Perhaps that was another out. Another excuse to try and pretend that I could move on when I never wanted to take a step away from her. Never wanted to step out of her personal space. Breathing her in. Her scent. Her warmth. Her kindness. Her brilliance. Her.

Lauren has always been my day one. If I didn't see it before, I see it now. The Ash, Taft, Evony. All powerful people that could have killed her instantly but she brilliantly found her way out of it. Evony gave no shits about humans. She only cared to feed off of them, other than that, they were expendable. Everyone but Lauren that is. And I left her there. Left her to stand in the filth of Evony's remarks. Like the one about having new toys to play with. My Succubus eyes flashed at the thought. Touching Lauren when she didn't want to be touched.

And she almost did it. She almost went there. How low she must have felt to think that she needed to sleep with Evony to try and get me out of my dark contract. To force her lips to touch someone that she didn't even like that much, if she liked her at all. Having to allow Evony to touch her, for me. She knows about me seeing her and Dyson sleeping together. I had no idea what Flora looked like and the only woman I wanted to imagine being naked was Lauren. I had imagined her in Evony's bed a lot more than just seeing that in a mirror.

Then Rainer. Lauren had worked months and months on her plot to take down Evony only to have me show up with a new lover. It wasn't about love, it was just less complicated than Dyson and his feelings. No strings? No feelings? He actually tried to pull that line on an aura reading Succubus? I know it looked like it worked. But he was just easier than having to thrall someone and waiting for it to work. We didn't even go all the way, I just fed from him and left. I had to leave. The guilt of even kissing him was suffocating me. My body was healed but my heart was broken, knowing that I had broken Lauren's. Only she didn't know it yet.

Kenzi. Kenzi was another obvious problem that I overlooked. Her aura when we were around Lauren or if I even mentioned Lauren blinded me more than the the holes in the clubhouse on a sunny day ever did. Kenzi was team Dyson if she never said it outright. Everything she wanted me to do involved him somehow. A case. An empty bed. Warehouse. Office room. A wall. A desk. I know sex is part of a Succubus' nature but she seemed to think about me and him in bed more than I ever did.

She hates Lauren something fierce. Of course she would never say it directly to my face but she does. If she could get rid of Lauren short of killing her she would. Like when she and Dyson had stashed Lauren somewhere and lost her. Stashed her away from me knowing we were in her apartment talking about her being gone and Kenzi clammed up.

Like the time Lauren had worked herself so much that she fell asleep on our couch. Kenzi hated it. She thought it meant Lauren was staying for good when she wanted her gone and she always has. What did Kenzi think was going to happen? That Lauren would be gone or die and I would fall in love with Dyson again and it would be the three of us forever? Dyson is gone. I barely dropped a tear when he died. The same as Rainer. They were gone and I only think of being in one person's arms. Lauren.

 ** _Lauren's POV_**

After Bo left I changed into some sweats and went for a much needed run. I needed to get some air. Some time to think. I didn't even want to be in the house anymore. All of that empty space was suffocating me.

I took off down a road behind my house. It was a long stretch and seemed almost private as quiet and empty as it was. I don't need the exercise, but I do need the time alone. To be alone with the thousands of thoughts in my head from my talk with Bo.

It wasn't a lie when I told her that I am not the same Lauren she knew. I'm not. I can feel it in spite of the changes in my body. I know she's out there somewhere driving around in a blue Mustang. Nice color by the way. But this needs to be about me. I have to think of me. I have spent so many years as a human Doctor, treating Fae and humans, that I rarely took time out for myself.

I have saved so many lives that is beyond time that I save my own. Think of me for a change. It wasn't a lie when I said I wasn't happy when I asked for the break. I wasn't. Nadia had died after five years of me trying to save her life and what did I have to show for it? I was in a relationship with Bo but spent so many days and nights alone with myself. What did I have to show for it? What's really awful is that Bo didn't think that anything was wrong. That we were both deliriously happy. I can play poker with the best of them, but even I can't hold that poker face, look into my own mirror and believe all was well.

I did bring my pager with me though. I will never stop being a Doctor. Lives still matter to me. If they didn't I never would have given my oath. It's not like a Fae blood oath when you owe someone something in return, it's given freely because lives matter. They mattered when my brother and I bombed pipelines. We just didn't know anyone would be at that site.

Yes I'm a murderer. But it's not like I set out to kill people at random. Some are assholes that deserve to die, but that was never me. There were times when the Ash wanted me to let Fae and humans die on the operating table. I refused and was immediately berated for it, right in front of everyone. Including Dyson who always seemed to enjoy it. I said I am not a killer and believe in saving lives but there is a part of me that is glad that he is dead.

He always taunted me. Mocked me for being a human. How it must have hurt his family jewels to know that Bo wanted me too and not for just one night. One session. Bo and I used to go all night long and I never tired. I understand she drained him to the point that he begged her to get off of him. Telling her that I was never gonna love her. Says the man who mates for life but had ex after ex out there, alive.

Maybe Trick made him give them up so he could wait for someone more worthy. Then Bo arrived and they nearly tripped over themselves trying to get her to fall for Dyson. There is a big difference between telling someone you love them and telling them they are yours. He wanted her to say it. He wanted her to stay faithful to him. A Succubus that was draining him, he wanted her to stay faithful to him. Then Bo's mother showed up and he really couldn't hang with her.

So really? Who was the weak one? Who was the one that came to me asking for my help since Aife and Bo were both too much for him? The only thing she drained was his pride thinking he had the gold penis that every woman wanted. He even hit on me once. Dumb dog, I had made my choice but my choice had chosen someone else.

If Rainer was bigger to her than love, than I was nothing. I was back to being what Dyson was, only useful when she couldn't have someone else. Rainer didn't like me much either. It's like when you see an ex come over and then seeing the arousal in your current lover. Like a pimp seeing a man that hadn't paid yet touching the goods.

I tried to warn her. She didn't listen to me. She all but threw me out of the window. Shattering us like glass I would have broken, had she done so. We are broken. A few apologies won't fix that. You think I'm being mean? No I'm being real. Why should I whore myself out to Bo when she all but slept with lover after lover in my face? Dyson. Rainer. Hell Tamsin wants her too, how she's missing her aura, only Bo can say.

Why should I play musical beds with her? Bo loves Bo. Bo loves wanting people she can't have right then and then moving on when that person sneezes any kind of treachery. Oh wait, that only happened with me. Kenzi kissed Dyson and she got upset over that. Why? She was only using him. She and Dyson knew it. He was just happy to get whatever he could from Bo. Mopey dick dog was getting Bo on a buffet until she chose Rainer as her destiny. It must have stung when she told him she didn't love him anymore. He said he wouldn't fight with her if Rainer turned out to be the bad guy. And she wanted him to be there. Regardless of what Rainer turned out to be.

When I left the clubhouse that night I really was done. I was done throwing myself on Bo's sword for her. I was done trying to protect her. If she knew it all, then let her sleep in the bed. I was going back to the compound to turn Evony human and then I was finally going to leave the Fae behind. I had nothing else to do or to prove. I hung in with them on my own steam after I left for Taft's. Maybe even before then. Five years of not curing Nadia and never dying at the hands of the thousands of Fae that had come through my lab.

I have jogged for about two miles already and I won't be running back to Bo. Running to someone means two things. Something joyous or tragic has happened. Going to Bo right now would be both because Bo never believed I wasn't the only one at fault for our problems. She never saw or noticed when she broke my heart. Like she was the perfect gf and I was just a rookie trying out for the professional leagues.

This really is a beautiful area to be living in. So many mountains and trees makes one feel totally free with nature. My pager beeped and I stopped to check it. Taking two deep breaths I read it and ran back to the house for my car. I am so amped I could probably run to the lab, but my lab coat is in my car. I bought a new one and had been waiting to break it in.

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at my clinic.

"I'm so sorry to bother you at home Dr. Lewis but we have an unruly patient". Lisa said the moment that she saw the Doctor.

"It's ok. What's their condition? What's the emergency? Lauren asked as she quickly freshened up, wearing sweat pants and a tank top under her labcoat.

"Well. It's not really an emergency. She just insists on seeing you and refuses to leave". Lisa said.

"Ok. Ok. Take me to her". Lauren said wiping her hands off on a clean towel.

The women walked down the hall. Lisa felt embarrassed even having to call Lauren but that was the Doctor's rule. She wanted to be notified on everything. Every problem. Most patients were treated and sent home. Others stayed when they had been advised to. But this one wasn't leaving.

"Well it's about damn time. Geez. I have been waiting for hours! Kenzi snapped.

"What? The patient is Kenzi? Lauren laughed. This had to be candid camera but she didn't allow cameras in the exam rooms to protect patients privacy. Evony insisted but Lauren protested against it and won. Especially if Evony wanted Lauren as the head Physician.

"I have been telling them to call you for hours. This is bullshit and I am ready to go". Kenzi said.

"What? I thought you said she wouldn't leave". Lauren said looking at Lisa.

"Dr. Lewis she is trying to leave without being treated first". Lisa said.

"How bad is it? Lauren asked.

"What the Fae? You know how bad it is, you did this to me! Kenzi snapped at Lauren.

"All I did was throw you off of my property. It's not my fault how or where you landed". Lauren laughed.

"It's not funny Lauren. Wait until Bo gets here, you will see! Kenzi snapped. She was tired and getting hungry too.

"Oooo. Don't scare me now! Lisa what are her conditions? Lauren asked.

"She has a deep laceration on her right arm. I told her we could treat it but she is refusing to pay for it". Lisa explained.

"How did it happen? Lauren asked.

"She said it happened at a bar. The Dal Riata according to my notes". Lisa said.

"Aife won't be paying either. What she do? Throw you on your ass? Lauren laughed.

Kenzi groaned loudly.

"Is it life threatening? Lauren asked.

"Not at all". Lisa said.

"Then let her leave". Lauren said.

"What? You aren't going to treat me Doctor Lewis? Kenzi asked.

"I am not the great Blood King. You will not get any freebies here". Lauren laughed.

"That's bullshit. I'm wounded and you need to treat it". Kenzi said.

"Do you have means to pay? Lauren asked.

"Well no...but you've always treated me before without paying". Kenzi said.

"That Lauren is gone. I would treat you if it was life threatening free of charge, but since it's not, you need to pay or get out of my clinic". Lauren explained.

"Lauren! It's me, Kenzi! You have to help me". Kenzi said.

"What I have to do is tell Lisa to call the guards and have you escorted out. Or would you like me to do it? Lauren smirked.

"Just wait Bo will fix you! Kenzi snapped as she limped off of the table on to the floor.

"Try not to get any blood on my floors". Lauren laughed while extending an arm to show Kenzi the way out.

"Bo will not be doing anything". Bo said from the door.

"Bo! It's about time you showed up. Now I can be treated". Kenzi said limping back to the table.

"That's a no from me". Lauren said.

"You know when I asked Bo to unclaim me, I was coming to you, to ask you to turn me Fae. I wouldn't be feeling this pain now". Kenzi groaned.

Lauren laughed out loud and snapped. "For all of the shit and hatred that you have spat at me about Bo and Bo about me over the years, there is no way I will ever or would ever turn you Fae. Now get out of my clinic. My nurse has paying patients to see".

Kenzi stood there looking at the three of them. Lauren turned and addressed Lisa.

"Lisa you are free to go, I am sure the Succubus here will be taking Kenzi out". Lauren said.

"Very well Dr. Lewis". Lisa nodded as she left the room.

"Bo tell her to treat this. She did this to me! Kenzi snapped.

"That's a lie. She was injured at the Dal. Her wound is not life threatening and she refuses to pay. I said it before and I am saying it for the last time, free treatments are over". Lauren countered.

"Lauren can you give us some time? I will help her get dressed and then out of here". Bo said softly.

"Yes but try not to get blood on my floors. We will need the room once you are done". Lauren said walking out.

"Ok". Bo said softly and watched as Lauren walked out.

"Bo?! Bo? What's the rush?! Kenzi asked as Bo grabbed Kenzi's pants.

"I told her I would get you dressed and out of here, and I will". Bo said.

"She's such an ass now. How could you want to have anything to do with her? Kenzi snapped.

"I love her Kenzi. I know you don't like it and don't approve but I really don't care anymore". Bo said.

"What? Now you don't want my opinion? You've always wanted my opinion and hello look what she did to me! Kenzi snapped.

"Bullshit Kenzi. Mom called me. You got into a bar fight at the Dal! Lauren had nothing to do with this! Never do that blaming shit on her that you did to yourself again! Bo snapped startling Kenzi.

"I still don't understand why you're rushing to get me dressed". Kenzi said.

"Because I want to talk to Lauren before she leaves". Bo said softly. Seeing Lauren just then was spiking her arousal. Especially the way her tank top was sticking to her skin.

"I can't believe you are not mad at her for throwing me into the air. If it hadn't been for Tamsin, I would have died". Kenzi snapped.

"I told you to stay away from Lauren! If you come here or go near her again, I will deal with you myself! Bo snapped with her eyes flashing blue.

"What? We are going to fight over Lauren now? Lauren!? Kenzi asked.

"Yes you and I are going to fight over Lauren and I am going to fight for Lauren. You have always treated her like shit, even when she didn't deserve it. You wanted to be the only human in my life and you would have had I not fallen in love with her. She's my life Kenzi. She has always been my life whether you like it or not. I don't care if you don't like her, I do. I love her. Nothing or nobody will change that. Oh! And Dyson wouldn't have either". Bo snapped.

That stung Kenzi. She thought Bo would feel some kind of remorse over Dyson. She loved the man. A lot more than she did Lauren. Kenzi always saw that.

"Dyson is dead Bo. You killed him". Kenzi said softly.

"I'm sorry about that but it doesn't change the fact that the two of you were always conspiring to get me away from Lauren and vice versa. You were playing with that plant and never thought to say hey Bo, I know where Lauren is. Dyson stashed her". Bo snapped.

"It wasn't like that". Kenzi said.

"Bullshit. You knew. You just wanted me with Dyson. You always have. Damn you might as well have his name tattooed on your ass since you were that down with him. Your kiss with him obviously meant more than even you wanted to admit". Bo said.

"Bo...". Kenzi said.

"No. I will not talk about Dyson with you anymore and I sure as hell won't talk about Lauren with you. You both knew we love each other and did your best to keep us apart. But no more. Once you are out of here, you damn well better find a human hospital or something. Never come here again! Bo snapped slamming Kenzi's last boot on to her foot.

"Where am I going to go? Kenzi asked.

"Since you don't like to pay for anything, you can stay at the clubhouse...alone". Bo said.

"You're not coming home? Kenzi asked. She was shocked Bo had just given up the crack shack.

"No. I am never going back there". Bo said.

"But Bo...". Kenzi said.

"You wanted to be unclaimed. Why do I need to be there or even around you anymore? Bo asked.

Kenzi sighed. Bo was right. She did ask to be unclaimed but after all that had happened, she thought Bo would claim her again.

"Can...can you claim me again? Kenzi asked.

"I can but I won't. You wanted to be unclaimed, so you are". Bo said.

Kenzi sighed. She was hurting literally and tired. Bo had never been this way with her before. It almost sounded like Bo was kicking her out of her life, again.

"Ok you look ready to me. I'm sure the front desk can call you a cab or Tamsin". Bo said helping Kenzi up and out of the examination room.

"Thanks for nothing! Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi this is Lauren's lab and you will not disrespect her or it again! No calling her Dr. Freeze, none of that shit! Bo snapped startling the others.

The other patients, doctors and nurses watched them limp along to the front desk.

"She needs a cab or someone to call Tamsin". Bo said easing Kenzi into a wheelchair.

"Feeling better? Lauren laughed from the distance.

"She's fine. I slapped a few bandages on her leg, that should work until she gets home or to another lab. I will pay for the bandages before I leave". Bo said softly.

The others looked at the scene and some nearly laughed. They had been in and out of that clinic with no problems. Lauren had been courteous and professional. Sometimes she went above and beyond.

"Lauren can we talk? Bo asked softly.

"You don't look wounded Bo". Lauren replied.

"I know. But can we talk somewhere privately? Bo asked.

Lauren looked at Bo. She already knew what she wanted to talk about...them.

"Very well. This way". Lauren said turning around with Bo following closely behind her.

They walked quietly down a long hall. Bo had been there a few times but none of this looked familiar. When they reached the end of the hall Lauren punched some numbers into a keypad and a door opened. The next thing they saw was a small patio. Cushy chairs and a table. Bo was stunned. They were outside and the view was beautiful. But not as beautiful as the woman standing before her. Lauren had taken her lab coat off and her toned arms were showing.

He was coming for Kenzi". Lauren said.

"Who Rainer? Bo asked.

"No Hades. He wanted you and your bf to open the Cinvat. Then Kenzi would have walked into it and died. Better her than me I guess". Lauren said.

"What does that even mean Lauren? Bo asked.

"Because you never would come come for me". Lauren laughed. It was true. Bo had kicked them all out of her life.

"You don't know that for certain. You shouldn't even be thinking that". Bo said softly

"I know when it comes to me, you allow other people to go looking. As if you were giving them permission to tell me they've got you and that I should keep running". Lauren said.

"I would come looking for you Lauren! I came looking for you just now. I didn't even know that Kenzi was here". Bo insisted.

"Like you came looking for me when I didn't answer your call? You went to my house, back to your house, and then the Dal. Three places we both know very well. If Hale had not of been there, you never would have asked about me. You would have let Dyson be the right man under your dress, like he wanted to be". Lauren said.

Bo cringed. Damn it. Did Lauren have to have all of her memories? She had gone looking for her. "I would have come looking for you Lauren. I never thought to look for you at Taft's because I had never heard of the guy or his compound. And since you have that memory you should also remember me telling Dyson to drink his Whiskey". Bo said.

"You had time for drinks but not to come looking for me. We both know it was only dumb luck that you found me at Taft's, like you found me at Evony's". Lauren said.

"Lauren I would have come looking for you". Bo insisted again.

"No you wouldn't. Now what is it that you want to talk about? Lauren asked. She knew but wanted to see if Bo had the guts to ask.

"Lauren I love you...". Bo started.

"I know. You have told me that before". Lauren said.

"Damn it Lauren! I do! He's just gotten to you. Gotten in between us! Bo snapped.

"How is he any different from Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, and Rainer? Lauren asked.

Bo was stunned. Lauren had a point. None of them liked Lauren around Bo. Rainer was the worst of the bunch. If looks could kill, Lauren would have been dead weeks ago.

"Lauren I'm sorry. So sorry about all of them". Bo said slowly stepping towards the Doctor.

"Don't". Lauren said stepping further away from the Succubus.

"I just want to talk". Bo smiled softly.

"Well then get on with it. I do have other things to do". Lauren said.

"I was wondering. If..if you will go out on a date with me? Bo asked softly.

"Two months". Lauren said.

"Two months? Bo asked.

"I will give you two months to prove that you really want to go out on a date with me". Lauren said.

Two months? Bo said internally. "Two months it is then". Bo smiled. Two months was a long time considering how long she longed for Lauren. Missed her. But if this was the means for her to get a date out of the Doctor, she could curb her arousal and her Succubus for that long.

TBC

Evony visits Lauren

Bo officially moves out of the clubhouse.


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Clubhouse**_

Empty bottles littered the walkway leading up to the front door. Inside there was complete silence. Pizza boxes were stacked on the tables. Bottles were strewn about the kitchen floor leading to the couch, where Kenzi was passed out. The tv was showing a horror movie.

The loud sounds of a truck pulling up stirred her out of her sleep. She rolled over thinking it was the movie until she heard beeping sounds.

What the Fae was going on outside and this early in the morning? She pulled the covers over her head thinking they would drive away eventually and she could go back to sleep. She and Tamsin had stayed up all night drinking and eating pizza. She had no idea where Tamsin was but assumed she was upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Once she was settled she snuggled up preparing to go back to sleep. But her short reprieve didn't last as the front door opened.

Bo walked in at rapid speed. She turned to the kitchen and shook her head no. She turned to the small living area and shook her head no. She looked towards the stairs and started for them.

"Bo? What are you doing? Kenzi mumbled from the couch.

"I'm looking to see what I want to take with me". Bo said surveying the room one last time. She didn't see anything but started up the stairs.

Kenzi didn't believe what she was seeing. She jumped up and stumbled to one of the many holes in the wall. Bo had a huge rental truck just outside the door.

Bo climbed the stairs mentally running through everything that she wanted to take with her. She dressed in jeans and low heel boots because she knew she was about to get dirty and sweaty. Which is why she wore a tank top. Stopping just inside the bathroom she looked around for her favorite shampoos and body wash. Everything was down to half a bottle so she left them as they were. Making her way into the bedroom she looked at her bed first.

"Do you mind? Bo asked.

"What? Who is it? Tamsin groaned pulling her hair out of her face.

"It's me the owner of that bed". Bo said pointing to it.

"I will get up in a few hours. Now go away". Tamsin said rolling over.

Bo half laughed and walked over pulling the covers off of Tamsin. "No get up now. It's still early and I want to get out of here".

Tamsin opened her only eye. "What? Where are you going?

"I am moving out of here today. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my bed". Bo said moving towards it.

"Wait. Wait. You're moving out? Tamsin asked now fully awake.

"Yes I gave the clubhouse to Kenzi and now I am moving out". Bo said starting to disassemble the bed posts from the bed.

"You're really giving all of this to Kenzi? Tamsin asked excitedly. She might have finally found a real home that wasn't her truck.

"Yes now get up or I will move you myself". Bo said.

"Bo you can't be serious about moving! Kenzi said standing at the door. She was still trying to adjust her eyes. It wasn't even 7 yet and Bo was up and functioning.

"As serious as you were about me unclaiming you". Bo snapped over her shoulder. She loved her bed but taking it down was almost as bad as putting it up.

"What? What the hell have I been missing? Tamsin asked stumbling out of Bo's way.

"Kenzi asked me to unclaim her and I did. There is no reason for me to be here or around her anymore". Bo said as Tamsin dodged one of the bedposts.

"But I asked you to claim me again". Kenzi said stepping into the room finally.

"It's not a back and forth deal Kenzi. Asking me to unclaim you was like saying we were no longer friends. So you did and we aren't". Bo said.

"Bo...". Kenzi started.

"No I get it. You can have the clubhouse the minute I get my bed out of here". Bo said.

"Do you need some help with that? Tamsin asked.

"She has help". Bruce said walking into the room.

"Bruce...when? Kenzi started.

"How many can you carry? Bo smiled warmly.

"Two at a time". Bruce smiled. He bent down and picked up two of the bedposts.

Bo pulled the sheets off of the mattress then placed the mattress and box springs against the wall and waited for Bruce to return. Kenzi and Tamsin had no words. They just watched as Bo packed up her weapons chest and jammed her clothes into duffel bags.

Kenzi paced back and forth. She went over everything she and Bo had gone through. Been through. Every talk. Every tear. Every party. Every night they binged on liquor until Kenzi threw up. All of the pizza that spoiled because they were always ordering fresh pizza.

All of Bo's trysts. The ones Kenzi liked. The ones she didn't like. Bo nearly breaking her bed. All of the times Bo had wanted to go at it with someone on the couch and Kenzi screamed for her not to.

Bo was thinking of those moments too. But the one moment that stuck out in her mind was when Kenzi asked her to be unclaimed. That hurt more than it pissed her off. Where was Kenzi's loyalties? Bo had watched her go from one lover to the next and the Succubus stood by her through it all.

She knew Kenzi was hurting over Hale but Bo couldn't have saved him like she had Dyson. There wasn't enough chi. Plus she wasn't sure any of the gang would come after the conversation she had with Dyson. After she had seen Tamsin go into the Dal later that night. They were all mad at each other, but none of them had told Bo to kick rocks like Kenzi had.

Yes Rainer was a mistake. But since when had a man come between them? She knew Ryan pissed Kenzi off but Lauren was away and Bo needed someone to help her heal. To help take her mind off of the woman she loved being gone. Sure Lauren had her car but Bo was hopeful that Lauren would never come back. That she would take her new acquired freedom and start a new life with Nadia.

Then there was a knock at the door. When she opened it and saw the Doctor, it was like opening a window for fresh air. Albeit the clubhouse had plenty of holes in the wall, but Lauren in her arms again was the sweetest taste and feeling in the world.

Bo hadn't been meaning to shut Kenzi out, but her world had been spiraling out of control since her Dawning. When it was over she thought they were all going to celebrate. But Lauren had taken Dyson back to the compound to make sure that he was ok. Kenzi hung back at the Dal and Bo had gone for a celebratory walk.

She wanted to get some air to try and come to terms to what she had just done. Her Succubus had come out and she had put her back in. Bo did that. Bo. The same Bo that had always feared her. Always thought that she was a monster. The same monster that saved Lauren. Saved Dyson. But Bo didn't have enough Chi to save Hale.

That's where they were now. Broken. Bo wasn't sure that she was ever going to be able to gain Kenzi's trust again or Kenzi, Bo's. Bo needed to get away. To start fresh. That's what this move was about. That's why she walked downstairs and threw her sheets into the fireplace and lit it. The last person she had slept in her bed with was Rainer. That's why she wanted new sheets and blankets. The bed itself wouldn't smell like him.

The night Kenzi asked to be unclaimed Bo had come home to talk to her about Rainer. To explain how she wasn't leaving Kenzi behind. She just wanted someone to be by her side to help her when her father came. If Rainer truly had foresight, that would one hell of a weapon to have on their side. But the one thing Bo couldn't foresee was Rainer being a fake.

Then again maybe she could. Lauren had come to her with her book on him. At first Bo was listening to Lauren. Then one of her weaknesses kicked in. Lauren's scent hit her when she pulled her hair behind her ear. Lauren. Lauren was all Bo wanted. All that she needed until Lauren didn't need Bo anymore.

Bo needed Lauren after her Dawning but the Fae had Lauren in the lab at all hours of the night. She should have gone in and dragged her out, but Lauren was always a Doctor no matter in what capacity it was.

Bo needed Lauren to tell her why she was so unhappy that she broke up with her. She kicked herself in the ass when it dawned on her that she hadn't asked that.

Bo saw a chance when she found Lauren at Taft's but it was Lauren's turn to walk out the door. She should have followed her, but she needed to regroup. To plan her next move. She was alone in that compound. Dyson was about to be stripped of his life. Kenzi was hopefully safe at home, away from the hit Evony had put out on all humans. She didn't know where Lauren had gone after she had sent Dyson to kill Taft. Then she held on to Aife until Tamsin came for her. She had to leave her mother laying on the ground again. She hadn't forgotten that Tamsin was plotting something behind her back. But she wasn't going to look for Lauren with Tamsin in tow, that's why she sent her after Dyson. Bo was going to find her humans. She ran into the Dal, hoping to find Trick. Trick was the only man, only Fae that she could trust. Dyson was likely in the woods enjoying the meal Lauren had prepared for him. She wasn't sure what Lauren had done to Taft but she was still hopeful Dyson could kill him.

Bo wanted to find Lauren. But someone else found Bo. When she came back, and was able to remember Lauren, she was all she thought about. She only sent Dyson because he could track her down by her scent. When Bo saw Lauren at Evony's party, she had a different scent. A different perfume. Dyson was looking for the wrong thing but since he had kept Lauren from Bo, she thought it was pure payback not to call and tell him that she had found Lauren. She had Lauren all to herself until Evony and Pietra interrupted them.

Bo had been sent on so many wild goose chases that she never thought she would be punked into another one and it made her angry. They had taken her time with Lauren away. Then Lauren took more time away saying she was staying with the Dark.

Lauren said she wouldn't be welcome with the Light. In hindsight the Doctor was right. What would she have gone home to? More cases? A collar being placed around her neck again? A false family since the only one that truly cared for her and her well being was Bo. Evony was always a bitch but Lauren was still alive under her watch.

The Light Fae would have assuredly killed her and Trick would have done nothing to stop it. Dyson and Kenzi would likely be saddened in the amount of time that it took Trick to pour them drinks.

Lauren was right. The Light would not be welcoming her back nor was it her home anymore. Lauren was free. Free to do whatever the hell she wanted, when she wanted. The fact that she came well equipped to help clear Dyson's name was proof. Think dark to be dark.

Bo smiled at those words. Lauren was telling her what she was doing but Bo only heard what she wanted to hear. That Lauren and Evony had something going on. Lauren even dropped hints in Dyson's memories. She remembered saying "You're gone there's nothing to go back for", and Lauren saying "There's Dyson. He needs you".

Lauren shook her head. She was trying to say she wasn't dead. She hadn't left Bo, she was up to something. Like she had been up to something with Taft.

Now Bo was up to something. She was up to getting the hell out of there and finding a new home. She had two months to earn Lauren's trust to grant her a date.

Two months. Sixty days. One thousand four hundred and forty hours. She didn't have time to lose. When she had gone to pay for the bandages that she used to bandage Kenzi up, she found out Lauren's schedule. Lauren hadn't been scheduled to come in much at all but Bo knew being a Doctor didn't mean that she would always be free. But Bo needed to be free.

Free of the cases that took up the majority of her time when they were a couple. Free of spending hours and hours at the Dal when Lauren wasn't working. After Lachlan died, they didn't have an acting Ash so Lauren had been forced to work whatever hours they wanted her to. Bo should have forced them to free her again. But now they both were. There was nothing but time in Bo's way now and how she would use it.

 _ **Lauren's**_

After Bo had left Lauren's clinic, the Doctor worked well into the night. Once she was sure all patients had been treated and monies had been collected she shut the place down.

Sure she had money but she wasn't running a free clinic. If the Fae knew where she was, they would surely come to her thinking she owed them freebies. The truth was they owed her. Just like the millions Evony had paid her. The Morrigan wasn't hurting for money, she had it. She was just cheap. Lauren barely ate three meals a day when Evony first kidnapped her. The Doctor knew she was losing weight but managed to keep track of how much she had lost.

Once she arrived home for the night, she showered and went to bed. She had given Oscar the weekend off. She knew what it was like to be at someone's beck and call. He deserved it. He had followed all of her wishes and the house was spotless.

She wanted some time alone. To get used to being alone. To be free. To do things she hadn't had the chance to do in the last six years of her life. Six years.

She didn't know what it was like to wake up when she wanted. To not have to punch a clock. To not be woken up and dragged away to do something while she was half asleep. Well not since her days in Afghanistan. That was a piece of cake compared to the Fae. She was even a Captain, not some lowly human beneath the uppity Fae.

It was morning as she stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to splash her in the face. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and thought of Hades. He was a bastard but he saved her. Gave her a life she hadn't known before. Gave her back a life before her body had even gone cold. She wasn't grateful to him though. How could she be grateful to such a monster?

But this wasn't a monster that she thought was hiding under her bed as a child. He was a dead monster that was never coming back. Lauren was a Doctor. She knew what to do with a body. Every angle of it. She knew what Hades was long before she ever heard him speak. She had read many books in her life time.

That's what Lauren had always taught herself to do. Be ready for anything and always be on the ready. She knew what Bo was doing. Bo was packing up a big truck filled with her things.

Sixty days does seem a bit harsh and unreasonable. But it was also a time for Lauren to see if she really wanted Bo anymore. At the moment she certainly didn't trust her. Not like she used to. This could be good for the both of them. Their lives was nothing like it had ever been.

They were both lost girls until they found each other. Bo didn't know how she was the fresh air inside the stuffy Light Fae compound. A Succubus. Something new Lauren could study and not the same old Fae she saw day in and day out. Bo was never a case study but she was never a science experiment either.

Then over time they became lost again. Bo was lost in her cases with Dyson and Kenzi. Lauren was lost in her relationship. Nadia wasn't the first woman she had dated but she was the first one Lauren had committed to. She knew what it was like to commit. Bo was so hurt by her own first love and how he died, that the Doctor wasn't sure if she knew how to commit, or if she could recognize the signs that something was wrong.

Lauren didn't want Bo to think that she needed to send her flowers or texts every day. She just needed Bo to back off a bit, so that she could get some air without having to tell her that there was no hope. There was always hope for just about everything.

Lauren was done being a trophy gf. A stay at home lover. She wanted a new life. A new start and this was a good way for the both of them to do that.

She knew she was about to get company long before her next guest rang the doorbell. She had already dressed while lost in her thoughts and was sipping on a fresh cup of coffee. Walking around her expansive mansion, she walked down the stairs. She wouldn't run. It couldn't be all that important. If someone wanted to see her, for once they could wait for her to get there.

"Hello Evony". Lauren said dryly.

"Well good morning to you too". Evony snapped.

"What do you want? Lauren asked.

"I thought we could talk. Since you are in the talking mood lately". Evony winked.

"Is this about Bo? Lauren asked.

"Not everything revolves around her. Now may I come in? Evony asked gesturing towards the door.

"Fine". Lauren said pulling back on the massive door.

Lauren closed the door as Evony waited for her. She walked inside the foyer and took a seat on one of the small benches and pointed towards the other for Evony to sit on.

"Aren't you going to give me a tour? Evony asked.

"No. Now what did you want? Lauren asked.

"Fine. Dr. Lewis we all know that you are a new Fae. I am here to offer the obligatory choice to choose between Light and Dark". Evony said softly.

Lauren laughed out loud. It was so loud it echoed around the room. She looked at Evony and laughed again.

"What's so funny? Evony asked.

"I'm not Bo. You can't pull that line on me about having to choose. You need me. I don't need you or need to be tested in some glass factory". Lauren laughed again.

"It's not as easy to just walk away from the Fae. I am quite sure that you know that". Evony said.

"I am sure you have already overstayed your welcome. I am not worried about the Fae. You are nothing but a bunch of self-serving backstabbing bastards. But know this, if you try and stab me in the back, I will see the knife long before you pick it up". Lauren said seriously.

"They will come for you Lauren. You need to choose a side. It will be your only protection". Evony warned.

"I am not worried about the Light Fae. Aife is probably going to kick all of their asses or kill them. And the Dark? Well we both know I more than earned a few favors that I could call in at any time. I never need to get my hands dirty". Lauren laughed. So many had come to her with the most embarrassing issues she had ever seen, even with human patients. They offered favors to keep her quiet.

"Can't we at least go into the living room to talk? It's a bit nippy right here". Evony said.

Lauren knew she was lying. Fae rarely got cold but she would humor her. Snapping her fingers the small fireplace started and she smiled when it shocked Evony. "Still cold?

"How did you do that? Evony asked.

"I still have Hades powers. And Bo's memories. I know how you nearly begged her to sleep with you. Hell I almost slept with you for Bo. I know how Vex made you do the running man in your bedroom. Shall I go on? Lauren laughed.

"No. No. Nobody needs to know those details". Evony said waving Lauren off.

"Then get out of my house. It's my day off". Lauren said standing up and ushered Evony towards the door.

Evony stormed down the staircase and out to her car. She didn't even have Bruce to drive her because he had vanished. She had no idea where Vex was. The last time she saw him, he was still trying to pull his hands from his ass. For once she didn't have a plan and she was going home and wait until she thought of one.

 _ **The Clubhouse**_

Bo and Bruce had the truck loaded. She put her keys on the kitchen counter and walked out, much to Kenzi's protests. What could she be angry about? They had free room and board. The only thing they spent money on was food.

"Tamsin can be your roommate and Tamsin can claim you". was the last thing Kenzi heard Bo say before she climbed into the passenger seat.

"What was that? I mean really? She just left? Like that? Tamsin asked.

"Lauren. This is all Lauren's fault. Bo is angry at me but she will be over by night. Just wait. She will come back". Kenzi said.

"Where do you want to go? Bruce asked.

"Mom secured a small house for me about an hour away from the Dal. It's new and clean. She sent me the address and pictures. Let's just get my bed set up and I will deal with the rest later". Bo said.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

Aife had been spending quite a lot of time there. Trick really did order the best wines and liquors. She had the whole place to herself. It had been cleaned and it was quiet. She laughed thinking of how pissed off he would be knowing how much she was enjoying herself.

She had called in a few favors to get Bo her own house. She had been to the clubhouse enough to know it wasn't fit for her daughter. Bo's house was two stories high with 4 master bedrooms and a huge garage. She only got the best and would give her daughter the best.

"Ummm ma'am? We have a problem". Aife heard behind her.

"Archivist?! It has been a long time". Aife smiled. He was always sweet on her. Well all men were really.

"Yes it has but that's not why I'm here". The Archivist said.

"Then what's the problem? Aife asked walking towards him.

"Your daughter ma'am. She's still Dark Fae and Evony will never allow her out of her contract. I don't think she realizes it's still legit. The Dark Fae leader or Elders must annul it". The Archivist explained.

"I'm Dark Fae too. I will handle this". Aife laughed.

TBC.

Bo goes furniture shopping and runs into Lauren.

Aife confronts Evony.

Kenzi feels unwelcome amongst the Fae.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bo's POV**_

Well I had a rough night. Not that I was without something to do as I had explored my new house. There are things that I do already love about it. Each room has a balcony with a lot of space for tables and to move around. The basement is huge. I have decided to keep my weapons in one of the empty rooms. In less than two months, I hope I am not here as much. I have to be realistic though. Things might not work out with Lauren at all. She might not even grant me a date.

That's something else to. We have only known the Dal as somewhere to have drinks and eat. I know she wouldn't want to go there. There are so many memories, that any moment could be an angry one for her. I am not sure I will set foot inside it anymore either, if ever again. There is nothing there but mom. I am sure she will sell it or burn it down if she finds it's not making much money.

I need to buy some furniture. A couple of couches and a dining room table. I am so used to eating off of tables and things that I had found on empty lots or in empty buildings. I had a little money saved up, so I guess I will be going shopping today.

Only Bruce knows where I live. He only knows on the condition that he not tell anyone. He was handy last night bringing my bed up in only two trips. It took me more than that just getting it into the clubhouse. A place with walls is going to be hard to get used to, but I am sure I can do it. Getting Lauren to say yes is going to be hard, but I am sure that I can do it. I just have to be smart about it.

We have never gone out unless you count the night at the Dal, when she was trying to help me find out if I could be out in public without draining people. I don't even know where I want to take her besides a movie. I could turn one of the bedrooms into a small movie theater. Get a few chairs and line them up. Now I am starting to get pumped. Getting motivated. I had been walking around with all of those thoughts in my head, when I should have been out in public getting stuff done. Time to shower and get out there.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound.**_

The Archivist had returned to the compound and made himself scarce. He had done one of the things that he had agreed to do, now he just needed to stay out of Evony's way. Namely out of her office. It was such a nice place he thought, but after today or tomorrow, it would never be the same again.

None of the Fae had ever been the same when Aife and Evony had been in the same room together. Both women were dangerous, and crazy if the occasion called for them to be. It was never a love/hate relationship. It was always a hate/hate relationship.

He had rarely saw a Succubus up close. Up until he saw Aife last night, the closest he had been in months was Bo at Evony's party. They weren't always the most calm creatures among the Fae. That's why it was nice to have a hiding spot, that the Morrigan wasn't aware of. Bullet proof. Shatter proof. No holes for anyone to suck his Chi. He had no idea what Aife would do exactly, but she looked pissed off enough that she would drain Evony on sight. He had alerted the guards that the Succubus may be stopping by, and they adjusted their schedules accordingly.

Evony had been hiding out in her bedroom. Lauren had pissed her off. The way she so easily dismissed her. It reminded her of how she used to dismiss Lauren, when she was a lowly Fae slave with the Light. But that Lauren was gone. The way she started a fire with her hands was impressive. The only powers Evony had was melting people. They burned a little but not so much as actual fire.

She needed Lauren to choose a side. It was like when Bo hit town. A new Fae in town was like a newborn. Someone to mold into doing things her way and if they didn't, she drop them off with friends like Vex. Like the time she actually told Vex she had a son, and dropped the baby off. Never naming him. Just having a guard put him in a picnic basket and placed it at Vex's doorstep. That was the last time that she had sex, without the man having twenty condoms attached. Fae or not she didn't want any more kids.

Walking to her office, she decided that she needed to find a way to get things back in order as they should have been. Opening the door, she found her chair had been turned around facing the gigantic picture of her. The picture had been altered. She had a long moustache and beard that hung down past her neck.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Evony screamed.

"What does it look like? I gave you a better look". Aife laughed spinning around in the chair.

"Fitzpatrick is no longer here to protect you, so if you don't get the hell out of my office, you will regret it". Evony snapped.

Aife laughed and it took her quite awhile to stop.

"What's so funny?! Evony snapped walking to her desk and dusting it off.

"I have never needed Trick's help to kick your ass, you and your melting powers have never harmed me". Aife laughed again.

"That's because you have never sat or stood still long enough for to it work. You've always ran". Evony laughed trying to catch Aife while she was sitting down.

"I bet if you ran, I could drain your chi before you even touched the doorknob". Aife laughed.

Evony closed her mouth at the threat, only opening it to speak again. "What the hell do you even want?

"It has come to my knowledge that Isabeau is still aligned with the Dark. I am here to ensure that her contract is burned into nothing". Aife explained.

Evony laughed. "No. As long as everyone thinks she's Dark, she will stay Dark".

"Bo's still a young Fae, but you are old enough to know that I don't play when it comes to my daughter". Aife snapped.

"Rainer is still her sponsor. It doesn't matter if the other one was a fraud. The real one is still out there somewhere, and if she can't find him, then her contract stays with mama". Evony winked.

Aife growled and the Morrigan went flying backwards at the sound. Evony knew she had worn the wrong shoes today. Before she could move, the Succubus had her hands around her neck.

"Where is the contract? The Succubus bristled.

"The...The Archivist has it". Evony groaned.

"Nice try bitch. If he had it, he would have brought it to me last night. Now where is the contract? Aife asked again as her arms turned red from the pulses she was sending into Evony.

"He...He what? That bastard works for me! How dare he go to you! Evony mumbled as she scratched at Aife's hands trying to loosen the grip she had on her.

"You know no man alive can resist my charms. You should also know I already have the contract. I just wanted you to know what it feels like to wet your pants". Aife laughed as she looked down and saw the Morrigan had wet herself in fear.

"What...What are you going to do to me? Evony choked out. With that, Aife dropped her to the ground.

"Nothing. I just came for the contract. Besides you're dead when Isabeau learns what you've done to the good Doctor". Aife grinned.

"What? I haven't done anything to Lauren. In case you're blind, she's still alive". Evony said trying to catch her breath.

Aife tsked and it pissed Evony off.

"I didn't do anything to her! Bo sees that". Evony snapped.

"Yes I am sure Bo sees that the good Doctor is alive. Man and I thought the Lich had a bitter end". Aife laughed.

"Now what are you talking about?! Evony snapped throwing her arms into the air.

"The bastard only put a blade to Lauren's neck. You knocked her out, chained her to a wall, leaving her hungry and dirty for days. Bo may know she's alive, but her Succubus don't know about her being unconscious, the chains and lack of food. Now I don't know how or if you have ever seen her in full Succubus. Honey, you're doomed and I want to be here when you bite the dust like you should have years ago. Bo needs practice kicking ass with her Succubus. And who better than yours". Aife explained in hysterics.

"How do you even know all of this? Evony asked. She hadn't seen Aife in years.

"Your Archivist keeps more than records, he keeps recordings and other notes". Aife laughed. Bo was going to be pissed. Aife had only learned all of this last night.

"Fucking bastard". Evony bristled.

"I will leave you now and go home. But not before I stop by to see Lauren, of course. She needs to know what else you have done". Aife said staring directly at Evony.

"I haven't done anything else! Evony screamed.

Aife walked forward with a camera and showed Evony the pictures. Evony froze in place, as Aife scrolled from one picture to the next. She knew she was screwed now.

"Yeah. That is Lauren's family. Or should I say, Karen's family. A family that you killed the same day that you captured Lauren. Lauren didn't even know she was an aunt. But you always were a baby killer. I should snap your neck now, but I will find much pleasure when either one of them does it". Aife said coolly. She never liked seeing dead kids. She didn't think Lauren would ever attack, her but she deserved to know about her family and she needed to be told immediately.

"Get out! Evony snapped.

"Do not leave town. Oh wait I will make sure of that". Aife said walking over to the Morrigan and pulsed her again.

Evony stood stunned. She thought she had covered up everything nicely. Now that Aife had proof, and she was under her thrall, she was stuck in the compound. A sitting Morrigan.

"Ohhh and I relieved LouAnn of her horseshit duties. She's an old friend, but you knew that right? Aife smiled as she made her way out of Evony's office.

"Archivist. Wherever the fuck you are! You are a dead son of a bitch! Evony screamed. Aife laughed as she walked across the foyer and out of the main doors.

 _ **The Dal**_

"I already told you, if you don't have money, you won't get any free drinks here. Aife was adamant about that". Mason said. He was new to the job, but an old Fae. One that knew Aife's reputation.

Kenzi dug into her pocket and pulled out a bill. She unfolded it and handed it to the bartender and pointed towards the Whiskey bottle behind him. He snorted.

"Ok that will get you two shots and then you must go. We don't allow loitering in here anymore either". Mason explained pouring two shots of Whiskey.

"Dude what the fuck is with his attitude? Kenzi asked.

"Kenz you know Aife will not play when it comes to making money. Nothing she gives is free. This is her bar now. Trick's generosity and rules are gone". Tamsin said.

"Ten bucks for two shots? Kenzi groaned.

"Well you spent all the money Bo gave you on clothes and shoes. You are not her human anymore. You have to learn to spend wisely and I have to go back to work at the cop shop. But with one eye, I will be lucky if they give me a desk job". Tamsin said.

Kenzi groaned again. All that she wanted was a nice distracting night out. She only thought of the Dal because it was familiar and hoped she could sway them into hooking her up like Trick used to. Nothing about this night was familiar though. She barely made it inside the building without people pointing and staring. That never happened once Bo had claimed her. Back then she could walk in like she owned the place. Now she barely could walk in without giant Ogres standing in front of her, asking what a human was doing there.

"I don't suppose you could? Kenzi asked.

"Nope. I am broke and besides I don't have Blood King blood, my name is no good here". Tamsin smiled downing her only shot. It had been a long time since she actually worked for money. They didn't have bills to pay, but Kenzi was a human who would need food.

"Tamsin is this you now? A man laughed pointing to Kenzi.

"Back off dick. She's a friend of mine". Tamsin said.

"A human? Especially the human that was once claimed by the Succubus". He laughed stumbling backwards.

"How do you know that dickwad? Kenzi asked.

"Evony told me. She said you could always wax her floors if you want. Scrub the toilets when her human feeds shit themselves after she's fed from them". The man laughed.

"Scott that is enough. Now get lost". Tamsin said.

"You get lost and take that human out of here. She had it easier with the Succubus. I won't be the first or the last that taunts her". Scott stumbled making his way down towards the end of the bar to order another drink.

"Eww is that what Lauren had to do? Kenzi asked.

"At first it was until Evony saw what a brainiac she is. You better learn a new hobby or fall back on your old ones. Bo's not here to clean up your mess anymore. You might want to find a new hangout too. This one everyone will know of you or know you". Tamsin suggested. She wasn't Bo. She didn't have that kind of power or pull in the Fae world.

"Unless you want to claim her Tamsin, get that human out of here. She's upsetting my customers and I don't want to have to explain to Aife why there was a bar fight on my first day". Mason said after rushing over to them.

"Yeah Tamsin. Get that human out of here. This is Fae territory! Scott screamed from the other end of the bar and the women twitched when the voices grew louder.

 _A human in the Dal Riata?_

 _She was unclaimed by the Succubus._

 _The shifter is dead and so is the old barkeep._

 _Get her out of here or we will carry her out._

 _She will pick your pockets, watch it boys._

 _I'll pick her bones if she comes near me!_

Kenzi hung her head. She thought she wasn't about that life anymore but thanks to being unclaimed by Bo and Bo moving out. She didn't have the same contacts she once had when they were PI's. Now it was just her and the Valkyrie.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

I had a great night and my day had started off well. I had not slept that well in a long time. I had read a lot of books last night and some of it was very helpful. I know I need to find a good Fae that deals with memories. But I will kill them dead if they try and take my memories too. That could leave me living like a vegetable.

I have to take a few steps back and research this more before I just trust someone. I am sure Aife knows plenty of Fae. The ones I can trust, the ones that will stab me in the back, not knowing that I will see it coming.

I decided to go shopping. I want something more comfortable in my sitting quarters, labs and bedroom. Poster beds are out. I am not Bo and don't need to be reminded of her. Or her trysts that play in my mind like a marathon. Not all of them were feeds. Some were done in anger. They were her toys, and didn't know it or cared to know.

This is going to be so weird. Shopping. Shopping for me. Shopping at nice stores, and not some discount store that the Fae only allowed me to pick a certain amount of outfits. Furniture shopping. Not just some cot, pillow and sheet. That's basically what my old bed looked like.

They only allowed me furniture downstairs, so that they would have a place to sit when they had to come over. Regular Fae had basic stuff. Elders had the money and powers of influence to get the nicer things. The only Elder that I saw that was really cheap was Evony. That's why she stole, or killed to get places to throw parties or to eat.

Sure I have a lot of money. But I don't want to use my powers like that. I know what it felt like from my time with the Light Fae. Evony had me tickled last night when she suggested that I needed to choose a side. I don't need them. I know about different types of Fae. I know what makes them weak, what makes them strong.

She must have forgotten that I had access to the Ash's library for years. There was not a single Fae that I didn't know about or one that I couldn't weaken, except for those that deal with memories.

Now that I have all of these powers. I am sure once word gets out more, they will test me. Probably the same ones that I treated for the tiniest of things.

I don't feel bad about charging people to be treated. If you treat one for free, everyone will be expecting it. I won't be used like that. I had to do it with them before, that stops now. I am my own bookkeeper. I will see who tried to cheat me, and they will be dealt with or fired. Whichever the situation calls for.

People that don't like the new me, will probably prefer the old me. The ,drop what I'm doing and help the same bastards that wished me dead or gone, me. No. This is my time. I deserve it. I have so much to do that I can't dawdle around.

I picked my sky blue convertible to drive today. It's only Sunday. My staff has the day off and it's nice outside. I dropped the top and sped away. Traffic was light, like I hoped it would be. I didn't expect to be gone long, as I have plans to fire up the grill for some steaks later. I had already picked out my wine for the night and everything else was already prepped.

My white tank top, blue jeans and tennis shoes are fitting just right.

When I pulled to my first red light, I took a few deep breaths. It was nice to be out and free. Nowhere to be. Not having to watch the time. I could have easily ordered online, but I like seeing things in person sometimes. Besides If I am looking for furniture. I need to see how comfortable everything is. If my butt likes it. You can't always read about those things.

Pulling into the first store, I drove around slowly looking for a parking spot. Not finding one close, I parked way out. Raising the top, I stepped out pulling my shades on. I walked a few inches and set the alarm. Smiling at the sound, I turned to walk towards the door. I thought traffic was light, this must be where everyone is, I laughed.

Walking in, the place was indeed packed with people. Surveying the area, I already knew Bo was close. I knew that before I came here, but so what. I won't dip and dodge out of places just because she's in the area. If they have what I'm interested in, I will buy it and move on.

This is what my life was about now. Moving on from the things I was used to. The things I felt like a robot doing. I looked at the signs and found one of the items that I was looking for and made my way to the back.

Shuffling through people, I felt their stares or glances. My hair does have a glow now. I tried washing it out, but it never worked, so it's a part of who I am now. Excusing myself past a large crowd that stopped just to stare, I saw a desk.

Walking over, I looked at the top, and walked around to get a better look. I am sure some were looking at my ass too. But I didn't care, as long as they don't touch it.

I like the desk but the chair behind it, was not to my liking. Getting up, I walked away from it and the worshipping crowd. I followed the next sign that I saw. It was practically on the other side of the store.

I sighed. The mattresses were nice but the headboards looked like they were from the 50s or something. Seemed like a wasted trip. But at least I got out of the house. But I know I won't be getting out of the store without seeing a Succubus in bed.

"Tired of your poster bed? Lauren asked clearing her throat.

Bo turned over and immediately blushed. She was not in the most fit for public position, as she tried out a new bed.

"Lauren. Hi. I didn't know you were here". Bo smiled softly. Lauren had changed perfumes from the smell of her.

"I was just leaving. Didn't find anything to my liking". Lauren answered already putting her shades on.

"I...I moved out of the clubhouse". Bo rambled as Lauren walked past her.

"That's nice". Lauren said softly over her shoulder. Bo hung her head. She had hoped that would soften Lauren a little bit. But she seemed more distant than she ever was.

Lauren's phone ringing was the only thing that stopped her in her tracks. "Dr. Lewis? She said softly into the phone.

"Damn girl, you never take a day off". Aife laughed.

"Sorry it's a old habit". Lauren laughed.

"Are you busy this afternoon or this evening? Aife laughed.

"Well I had planned on going home and prep for my little party of one tonight. What's up? Lauren asked.

"There is something I need to talk to you about, but if you want to wait until tomorrow, it can wait". Aife said softly.

"Well Bo is behind me, I can let her talk to you, if you need her". Lauren offered turning around to face Bo, who was staring worriedly.

"No it can wait. I will stop by tomorrow if that's ok? Aife asked. She wanted to be the one to tell Lauren. This was too important to leave up to Evony.

"You have me curious now, and I know I won't sleep, until I know what you know. So why don't you join me for steaks tonight. I will invite Bo too, so that it won't be all the way awkward". Lauren suggested.

"That actually works out better, because I have news for her too". Aife said softly.

"Ok I will see you at 6? Lauren asked. She wasn't sure things would be ready by then, because she wasn't sure if Bo had plans.

Aife looked at her watch and that gave them about five hours. "Works for me. Text me your address or I can ride with Isabeau".

"Ok that works. Bo knows where it is". Lauren said.

"Ok I will see the two of you tonight". Aife said.

"Ok bye". Lauren said.

"Lauren? What's going on? Bo asked softly stepping to the Doctor.

"Your mom said she has something to tell the both of us, so I invited her over for steaks. I told her I was going to ask you to come with her". Lauren explained.

"One thing I know about mom, is that she doesn't call anyone out of the blue. So it has to be important and I would love to come". Bo smiled.

"Ok but Bo please understand this is not a date". Lauren said.

"I get it". Bo said.

"Ok well I better get going, I have to prep more veggies, and marinate more meat". Lauren said turning to leave.

"Ok". Bo said softly following Lauren out. The Doctor's distance felt like a stake through the Succubus heart. She rushed out to her car, and jumped in. She needed to go home and pick out what to wear. It might not be a date, but it would be a night that she wanted to look her absolute best for.

 _ **TBC.**_

Aife tells Lauren and Bo about Evony's treachery.

Kenzi ponders applying for a job at the Dal.

The Doctor and young Succubus snap.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bo**_

This didn't start off like I expected it to. I wasn't expecting to see Lauren at all, and certainly not in public with me stretched out on a bed. I was glad to see her though. Really happy.

But now comes the hard part of the day, finding something nice to wear. I know she said she will be grilling steaks, and veggies, but this is Lauren we are talking about. I want to look nice. I want the night to turn out nice.

But mom is involved. Nice and mom have never been mutually exclusive. I am not angry about mom coming. She wouldn't be coming at all if it wasn't important. She, and Lauren have a bond now. So that's cool.

What is not cool is my wardrobe. It all looks so bland, even if it is all mostly black. It has been hours and I have been looking in the same spots. Nothing looks good enough to wear. It all looks like I am going on out on a case again. Boots, leather, and sheaths.

I know this dinner is a party of three, but I really need to look at it as a party of two. Lauren has given me two months, and it is far less than that now. I need to be productive in that department tonight. Which is why my outfit needs to do some of the work for me. Let my body say what Lauren's mouth won't find motherly appropriate.

That's it. Go simple. Tight, light blue jeans, black boots and a white top. My hair will frame my face. Easier said than done. I haven't even showered yet, so off I go.

 _ **Lauren**_

I left Bo hours ago, and made it home in record time. I have the meats marinating, and am currently getting the veggies ready. I am not sure what to drink, so I will be offering beer and wine.

It's only Bo, and Aife. I shouldn't be nervous but I am. What does she have to tell me? Will it upset me? Will it make me happy? So many thoughts are running through my mind. That's nothing new, I know. The house is spotless, but I keep finding things to clean. To scrub.

Nobody has been here but me, so how dirty could it be? I have rooms that I haven't spent an hour in, and I have ran through those looking for the smallest speck of dirt.

I have always gone to parties, never hosted one. Not even as a child. I barely had friends, so I didn't have too many invites to birthday, or slumber parties. But who was I kidding? If it had nothing to do with Science, I wouldn't much be interested. I was dissecting frogs before I ever left Kindergarten. The friends I had at that time, thought it was gross, and kept their distance. Only dad, and my brother thought it was cool. Mom thought it was cruel. I had to try. I wanted to learn about Biology in every phase. So I did. I learned how to cut everything open, and studied my prey, no matter what it was, food or animals.

Which is where my cooking skills came into play. To break every ingredient down so that every entree tasted flawless. Dad taught me how to grill, he had no choice when I kept following him around to see exactly what he was doing, down to the last piece of charcoal.

Science really was my first love. My brother had bought me a toy stethoscope, under the condition that I never try to use it on him. There weren't many dolls in my room. Everything revolved around Science. Barbie wasn't going to teach me much about that.

There. Everything is ready. All that is left to do is put it all on the grill.

Now what to wear? I don't want to ruin a good shirt while cooking. I strolled up to my revolving closet. A bit extreme, but don't I deserve it? In my time with the Light Fae, I probably had about 4 outfits. Everything else was hand-me-downs that I found in the lab after patients had run off in their gowns or long coats.

Finally stopping the rotation, I picked out tight black jeans, boots and a white tank top. I will pull my hair up in a ponytail. Safety first.

I pulled my choice out of the closet, and laid it across my bed. Pulling my boots from my shoe closet, I placed them in front of the bed.

I licked my lips at the thought of the shower I am about to take. I love the shower heads. They were placed perfectly. Once they were all on, I stood right in the middle, and let my body absorb the hot water. So, so nice.

I closed my eyes and began to think again. I am thinking about Aife, and what she has to tell me. She wouldn't be driving or riding with anyone way out here, if it was remotely important. From the sound of her voice, it really didn't sound like something she could, or would tell me on the phone. Whatever it is, I must be ready for it.

 _ **The Clubhouse**_

The place was quiet. Half empty, dirty, and quiet. The sun had already started to set, and peeked through the holes in the walls like a spotlight on Karaoke night. Kenzi and Tamsin were both home, and bored as hell.

"Shit! Kenzi screamed.

"What now? Tamsin asked. Kenzi had been bitchy all weekend, and the Valkyrie was getting bored with it.

"We don't have one drop of booze in the place. There is stale pizza, and water, but none of my favorite hooch! Kenzi screamed again.

"Girl if you want liquor, you are going to have to work for it. Now being a cop, I do mean work for it, not steal it". Tamsin said. She was out of money too, but was looking forward to going back to the station to make some real money. If she had to work overtime, that's what she would do. Given she only had one eye, she was going to be on desk duty, but money is money.

Kenzi snorted. Work? "I haven't had a legitimate job in years, other than working with Bo".

"I know you have a police record, so I can't do you any favors". Tamsin said.

"Fake Id? Kenzi asked out loud. She really wasn't asking Tamsin. She had so many fake identities, she wasn't sure which she had used and for what.

"Whatever you do, I don't want to know. With Dyson, Trick and Bo gone, I am on my own too". Tamsin confessed. This was her last life, and she didn't know how much of it she had left. She was basically in the same boat as Kenzi, a mortal.

"Thanks for not helping". Kenzi groaned. She raised Tamsin like she was her own daughter and wasn't getting much in return. She expected some loyalty. Something to show that she appreciated Kenzi stepping up when she didn't have to. Dyson could have left her out there in the woods, Kenzi could have told him to find someone else. They were standing in the same spot that Kenzi and Dyson were, when he asked her to watch her while he went to look for Bo.

The Bo he brought back wasn't the same girl. Kenzi had missed her. Had felt alone. Abandoned. Like she was back on the streets pickpocketing some unsuspecting sucka. Had a home but no family. The Fae wanted all humans dead. Lauren lucked out with Evony, but Kenzi had nobody. She had Dyson but he was Fae. Who was to say Trick wouldn't pull rank, and throw her to the wolves, literally.

The Bo he brought back hugged her like a relative that really didn't love or like you. Just giving a hug for the sake of a hug. Bo was angry. She was lost. She had lost some of her memories. She was pissed off at Lauren. So why did Kenzi feel the wrath of the angry Succubus? Why she did feel like the one kicked to the curb, when it was Lauren's foot that kicked Bo out of her life? Even if they were both Dark, why couldn't Bo see that she was better off?

Dyson was there. Available and always ready. So what if he was Light Fae, it never stopped them before. Bo had been Dark since the day they all met her. Every time they slept together, it was against the Fae laws. She was Bo's human, but she felt like an ex Bo didn't want anymore. But Bo's wants were glaring. Her anger had a target, and it missed it's mark. She looked like she was bored with Kenzi. Like she couldn't do anything for her. Like she didn't need her or anything from her.

When Dyson brought Bo home, she even looked at the clubhouse like it was now beneath her. Somewhere that she would never sleep. Never eat. Never live. She basically went on a tour of the house starting with the kitchen, and snickered at the vending machine since all of the food was out of date. She walked around the living area, and basement before making her way upstairs. She stopped at Kenzi's room and peeked in. Then she made her way to what she was told was her bedroom. Stopping in the bathroom, she looked around and then walked forward when she saw the edge of her bed. Once she was standing in the doorway, she immediately remembered Lauren. Then it was back. Bo's anger. But not like Dyson and Kenzi had been expecting. Bo fell on the bed, and curled up into a weeping mess. She stayed like that for hours. Later that night Kenzi came in, and found Bo sobbing and kicking in the bed. She stopped when she noticed Kenzi coming towards the bed. She didn't want to be held, not by Kenzi anyway.

The next morning Bo called Dyson over, and made him go, and look for Lauren. Kenzi and Dyson knew that he didn't need to go looking for Lauren, he knew where she was. He knew all that Lauren needed to do was be smart, and keep running. But they both decided that they would not tell Bo. Including Trick, they had all that they needed. Lauren left on her own to Taft's, so she could get lost, and they wouldn't care. Until Bo did.

Dyson had lost Lauren's location and told Kenzi. Kenzi finally caved, and told Dyson that they needed to tell Bo. It wasn't pretty when they did. She ranted and ranted. She kicked her legs up again, this time nailing Dyson in his penis. She screamed at the both of them for what felt like days. Bo told them both that if anything happened to Lauren, they would both be dead to her.

Bo knew Lauren had saved all of them especially Dyson. That's why he took the brunt of Bo's anger, and why she sent him looking for Lauren. She confessed to Kenzi it was the reason why she didn't call Dyson to tell him when she found Lauren. It was why she slept with him. Using him in spite of his feelings. But wasn't he doing the same thing to Bo? Sleeping with her in spite of her feelings for Lauren? Kenzi shook it all off. She was tired of wondering what to say to Bo about her relationships. Theirs needed repairing too, but she couldn't reach Bo. Not until Kenzi lost the love of her own life, and even then Rainer came first.

"Kenzi are you listening to me? Tamsin asked standing in front of the woman. Tamsin had showered, and dressed. She looked like a fancy poker player on a pirate ship wearing her eye patch.

"What did I miss? Kenzi asked.

"I am heading into the station. I have been trying to tell you that for about twenty minutes". Tamsin laughed.

"Oh. Sorry, and I am sorry about that last dig". Kenzi said softly.

"It's ok. I can drop you off somewhere so that you can start filling out, or picking up applications". Tamsin offered.

"You can go ahead. I don't think I'm ready for that yet". Kenzi said bowing her head.

"Girl you need to start looking. Screw it, I will stop by a few places when my shift is over, and pick up some applications for you. And in case you haven't noticed, we are on our own here. There won't be free booze and you're a human. You need to eat, and not that expired shit in the vending machine". Tamsin replied.

"I think I will try my luck, and apply at the Dal. It would pretty much match your hours, and then you can swing by and pick me up when you get off work". Kenzi said.

"Aife will never hire you". Tamsin laughed.

"She's Bo's mother. There has to be some kindness in there". Kenzi said throwing her hands up.

"What is in there, is a Succubus. One that likes Lauren, will see your aura, and know that you don't. But don't feel bad, if I was ready to die, I would kick Lauren's ass for this alone". Tamsin said pointing at her eye.

"I know how to mix cocktails, that has to count for something, and I know most of the customers by name or face. Maybe I can apply when she's not there". Kenzi said.

"Girl don't be crazy. They won't hire you, Aife owns the joint. She has never approved of betrayal. Hiring someone behind her back, would cost the offender their life". Tamsin explained.

"Well I have to try something. I have about ten bucks in my pocket". Kenzi said.

"Try a different bar then. There is one in walking distance. If you were dressed, appropriately, I would take you, but I am about to be late, and have to go. See you later". Tamsin said rushing out the door.

Kenzi watched the door close behind Tamsin. The Valkyrie was right. She didn't like Lauren much either. So why did Kenzi feel like the odd woman out in Bo's life? Tamsin told her that she told Lauren about their kiss, and Bo didn't kick her ass or kill her. Although she probably would, if Bo knew she told her.

That was Kenzi's life now. Keeper of secrets. But she would never reveal those secrets, not now. Especially not to Lauren. Not to Bo because Bo would think that Kenzi was trying to cause trouble, and they were all distant. She wasn't even sure if Lauren would give her two seconds of her time, before looking like she was going to punch her.

 _ **Bo and Aife**_

"Mom can you hurry? I don't want to be late". Bo said as she watched Aife running around as she finished dressing.

"I want to be ready. Really ready". Aife said over her shoulder.

"What does that even mean? Bo asked.

"It means that you and I need to be ready, for anything". Aife said finally facing Bo.

"What is it? What do you have to tell Lauren? Bo asked.

"She will be angry Isabeau. Very angry. Given her powers, we need to be ready for any, and everything". Aife said.

"That's it. Lets go". Bo jumped up, and walked towards the door. Bo was getting anxious, and angry herself. What the hell was going to happen with Lauren now? There was still so much that Bo didn't know about to the Doctor, and so much that she didn't know about Bo. But Aife didn't sound calm just then. She almost sounded rattled, and that was a first for her.

Mother and daughter raced to Lauren with barely a word between them. Aife still looked worried, but not enough to bring a weapon. She had often told Bo that a Succubus never needed a weapon.

Bo felt horrible. Lauren was about to hurt and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. She could tell Aife to keep quiet, but that would be lying to the Doctor, and driving her further away from her.

If it was the Fae again, she would stop at nothing to kick someone's ass. If said ass was still alive to kick. Lauren had already had so much done to her. She needed protection on some many things, and even Bo had left her to fend for herself.

The Succubus nearly cried thinking of the moment Lauren took her last breath. Alone in the dirty field. A cold chill ran down her spine when she thought of Lauren calling out of her. Bo was minutes away from the Dark Fae compound, and thought Lauren was being protected by Evony. She thought so much of Lauren, and Evony, and never asked Lauren the actual extent of their relationship. Other than that moment before she went into Dyson's memory. Lauren hadn't denied it, but why did Bo want to know for sure? She was sleeping with Dyson every moment that she saw him. She needed an escape. Something to take her mind off of the Doctor, and off of the fact that she was missing her severely.

She mentally slapped herself realizing all she had to do was stay at the Dark Fae compound. She was Dark, Evony wouldn't have been against it. Lauren was obviously up to something if she was willing to stay with the woman who ordered a hit on all humans.

Her eyes flashed blue thinking Evony would be the source behind Lauren's impending discontent. Flooring the gas, Bo sped up. They were just minutes away from Lauren's house. Her arms held goosebumps, and her stomach held butterflies. Just relax, and be there for her, she whispered to herself.

They pulled into Lauren's driveway, and Bo eased out of the car, still trying to control her Succubus.

They smelled the food and saw puffs of smoke coming from the backyard.

"Back here". Lauren said, never peeking around to see them.

Walking softly Bo rushed back to see Lauren. She had to feel Lauren. To sense her mood. To see her, and when she did, her mouth dropped open. Besides the color, Lauren's clothes matched hers. She was sweating, but looked a different kind of hot to Bo.

"Hello, hello". Lauren smiled, and it melted Bo's heart.

"Hello Dr. Lewis what do we have here? Aife laughed looking at the grill.

"Grilled veggies, and I wasn't sure how you preferred your steaks, so I have rare to well done". Lauren laughed.

"I will take medium rare". Aife smiled as Lauren handed her a plate, and placed some veggies to the side of Aife's steak.

Bo hadn't eaten actual food all day, but looking at Lauren was making her all kinds of hungry.

"Bo? Lauren asked softly noticing she was staring at her.

"Well. Medium well". Bo choked out.

"Very well then". Lauren said plating Bo's food, and pointed to a large, circular table behind her. Aife had already gone and taken her seat. It was gorgeous out. She bent over to pull a beer out of the cooler, and popped the lid open. Bo and Aife sat still waiting for Lauren to join them.

Lauren smiled as she walked over, and took the seat closest to Bo. "Eat. Eat, or it will get cold". She laughed.

An hour, and a half has passed when the ladies had finished their food and had made it inside of Lauren's house. Lauren put the plates in the dishwasher, and joined Bo and Aife in the living quarters.

"This house is gorgeous! Aife beamed as she looked around.

"Thank you". Lauren smiled finally taking her seat.

Bo looked at Lauren. She looked calm. But Bo was far from calm. Her Succubus was rumbling around like nobody's business.

Aife finished her latest beer and took a few deep breaths.

"Although I am still working on a way to try and remove them, I only have Bo's memories, not yours. So what's up? Lauren asked.

Aife cleared her throat and pulled a camera from her bag. "First of all. I am so sorry. What I am about to tell you will be hard to accept. To see. But you deserve to know. I only found out today, and thought you should know right away".

"Mom". Bo sobbed.

"What is it? Lauren asked moving over to Aife.

"It's your family. The Morrigan had them killed". Aife said handing Lauren the camera.

Lauren snapped once she saw the images. She was so angry, she broke the camera.

"She's dead". The Doctor seethed looking directly at Bo.

"Lauren. I am so sorry". Bo sobbed moving close to Lauren.

"She will be too". Lauren seethed.

"No. No Lauren. Don't do it". Bo pleaded, and her pleas fell on deaf ears. Lauren was gone, into thin air. Again.

"Get to the car mom! Bo screamed.

"What are you going to do? Aife asked.

"Lock up the house or try to". Bo said hurrying behind Aife.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound.**_

Evony was walking into her office when she heard glass shattering, doors slamming. Even for the Fae, this was creepy.

Stepping forward, her eyes went wide when Lauren appeared right in front of her.

"Now listen...

"Listen to you?! I spent months listening to you!I Now you are going to answer to me when I ask you questions! Lauren snapped.

"What did you do? Lauren snapped.

"Lauren...". Evony started.

Lauren was gone. Angry. Pissed off. Beyond every definition of incensed. She stepped to Evony, and in minutes Evony had been slammed into the wall. She was stuck there like a capital X.

"You know I was going to turn you human for Bo. Now I am going to torture you for my family. For me. For every innocent that you killed in your lifetime". Lauren snapped stepping forward again.

Evony screamed when she felt her legs burning, and then it suddenly stopped. Lauren was healing her, and that hurt just as bad. Once her legs were back to normal, she felt her arms on fire, and screamed again. Lauren did nothing but stare at her coldly, but not cold enough to put that fire out.

"Lauren...Lauren listen to me". Evony choked out. The Doctor's eyes turned a color, she had never seen before. She said nothing but smirked a bit when Evony's eyes started to burn. They looked like little black holes in head.

Her screams weren't bothering Lauren. She had seen the images, and as a Doctor knew her family had received much worse. A little girl attached to a wall, bloodied, and in the same position that Evony was now in.

Lauren knew Bo was in the building, and paid it no mind.

"You need to listen to me Doctor". Evony groaned through the pain. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to give Lauren the satisfaction that her torture was working anymore.

"I will let you say one thing before I start up again". Lauren seethed as she put the Morrigan's eyes back.

"They, they are not dead". Evony confessed.

"Where are they? Lauren asked pulsing Evony. It looked and felt like fire.

"Crys...

"Crystal! You put them in that shit hole!? Lauren snapped again. Her hands were on fire, and that's what Evony was, on fire again.

"Stop it! I said they were still alive! Evony screamed again.

"If you know what's good for you, Succubus, you will stay out of this". Lauren seethed.

"Succubus? Where? Evony asked through the pain. For once in her life, she longed to see Bo. Perhaps she would be able to control the Doctor.

"Lauren. Lauren stop". Bo said. The Morrigan's screams were like fingernails on a chalkboard, annoying.

"I didn't ask you to come here! Lauren snapped never stopping the torture she was inflicting.

"Don't you have her powers? Can't you stop her? Evony groaned.

Lauren smiled. "Bo can't stop me".

"Lauren. Stop this! There are better ways to handle this". Bo pleaded. She wasn't feeling sorry for Evony. She was just trying to get Lauren back, before she lost her for good.

"She deserves this! Lauren's voice rattled the room.

"Damn. Look at that Kentucky Fried Bitch". Aife laughed looking at Evony.

"This is all your fault! Evony screamed at the Succubus.

"No this is all your fault. You have always been a baby killer. You and that coward ass Vex". Aife said coolly.

Bo thought back to LouAnn. She was forced to kill her own kids because Vex was making her do it. She thought about nearly having her ass kicked by him, and how Lauren had warned her that he was too strong for her. All that was left of Vex now was his hands on his ass.

Bo looked at Lauren. Lauren didn't look right. She looked almost pale. Her hands were apple red, and slowly turning back to their normal color.

Lauren didn't say a word as Bo slowly approached her. If she could only touch her, maybe that would bring Lauren out of it. She hurried up, and soon tackled Lauren to the floor.

"Get off of me! Lauren snapped in Bo's face.

"Lauren I'm sorry. I am so sorry sweetie. I had to stop you". Bo sobbed holding her tears in.

Lauren laughed. "You haven't stopped me".

"What? Bo asked looking down at the Doctor. Her smile grew big as she vanished again.

Bo growled and it shook the room.

"Where did she go?! Bo seethed while squeezing Evony's neck.

Evony opened her mouth to speak, and couldn't. Her lips were moving, and nothing was coming out.

"Lauren. Lauren damaged her vocal cords". Aife concluded. The Morrigan looked like she was screaming, and nothing was coming out.

Bo growled again. Lauren was gone, and she might not ever come back. She had no reason to.

Bo started pacing back, and forth as her Succubus surfaced.

"Isabeau listen to me". Aife said softly.

The Succubus roared again, shattering whatever glass was left in the building. "I will drain everyone of you, except Lauren".

"That right there. That is how you are going to find her". Aife said softly.

"What? The Succubus asked.

"Stop". Aife said holding Bo by her arm.

"What you are talking about? The Succubus asked.

"Focus on Lauren, Isabeau. If she has his powers, so you do. Now focus, and you will find her". Aife suggested.

The Succubus snapped away from Aife, but considered what she said. Nothing was coming to her mind. Nothing. Nothing but anger at wanting to finish Evony off. Nothing but wanting to drain the colony as a way for everyone to pay for what has happened to Lauren.

The Succubus stopped in her tracks, and closed her eyes. She needed to find Lauren. Feel her. She didn't need her help, but she was going to get it.

"Lauren". The Succubus said opening her eyes. They were nearly navy blue in color. Before Aife said anything, her daughter disappeared.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had gone exactly where she needed to go, just after she stopped off at home. Once her house was secured, she was off again. She didn't take her car, she knew that was the first thing Bo would look for. But the Succubus in Bo was almost to her, so she needed to be quick, and gone to her real destination.

Once she arrived, she looked around the filthy room. She had been chained to those very walls. Bones were scattered everywhere but from what she saw in the pictures, they weren't her family. Moving around the room, she looked for a closet. A hole in the wall. Something that would lead her to them. She could use her powers but couldn't risk harming them, anymore than Evony had.

It pissed her off, that she was once there with Crystal. She hoped none of the bones she saw, belonged to the woman.

Squatting down, she found what she was looking for. Or at least she hoped it was what she was looking for. She nearly cried thinking of them in that place. It was dirty and funky. As a slave of the Fae, Lauren had seen worse, but never wished that on her family. She stayed away for their safety, and those monsters still found them.

Gently opening the door, she crawled through the little door. Soon she found a bigger room. She hadn't noticed the opening the last time that she was there, but recognized the marks on the wall. She had made notes herself. When she found one of them, she knew she was close.

Finally reaching the next room, she gently stood up. She found them. Gently moving around, she tried not to step on anyone for fear of breaking their bones.

Once she had counted all of them, she stood between them. Lifting her hands, she pointed them at them, and they were all out of there.

Once they arrived at the family house, Lauren tucked them all into the beds she found. Even the little girl had her own room filled with dolls, and pictures of herself.

Tucking them in one by one, she used her powers to heal them. But as soon as she did, she left them. She healed her mother last after putting an envelope in her hand. She had kissed them all on the forehead, just before healing them. She knew this was likely the last time that she would ever see them. It was better this way, and safer for them.

Walking around the house once more, she stood in the middle of the living room and left for good.

"Lauren". The Doctor heard.

"Show yourself! Lauren screamed.

"Lauren it's me, Isabeau". Bo said gently.

"I didn't ask you to to follow me, or ask for your help! Lauren snapped.

"I know you didn't but Lauren, this is not you. You are not evil". Bo said.

"How would you know? You never stuck around long enough to know anything about me! It was always case after case, or Kenzi, or Tamsin, or whoever the fuck you wanted that wasn't me! Lauren snapped.

"Lauren this is not about us, it's about you. Let me help". Bo offered gently stepping to the woman.

"I don't need any help! Lauren laughed, and like that, she was gone again.

Bo growled but didn't need her Succubus powers to know where Lauren was going.

 _ **Dark Fae compound.**_

Evony groveled in pain, as Aife did nothing but point, and laugh.

She never imagined Lauren would do this to her. She protected her from the Una Mens, so what if she left her family to rot in the opposite side room of her and Crystal.

The ladies felt a gust of wind and saw Lauren in front of them again.

"Lauren listen". Evony said.

"Now the real fun starts". Lauren laughed as she watched Evony fall from the wall to the ground.

"No. No stop! Evony begged.

"Did they beg you to stop? Did they deserve what you did to them? Deserve to be in that filthy room? Lauren seethed as she circled the Morrigan.

"Lauren". Bo called out.

"I warned you Bo". Lauren snapped as she planted Bo against the wall. The Succubus was stuck where she was.

TBC

Lauren deals with Evony.

Bo starts to wonder if she will ever win Lauren back.

Aife blocks Kenzi from getting any bartending job.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bo**_

Bo was planted against the wall. She felt like she could move but stayed where she was. She looked at Lauren. There was justifiably anger about her family there, but there was also anger at Bo.

She thought when Lauren had said she would give her two months to prove that she wanted to date her again, it was an opening. But there were some gates still closed, keeping Bo out. Apparently they were locked up tight, even before Lauren found out about her family.

She was trying to help Lauren. To really help her. But this Lauren didn't need any help. Want any help. The way she looked at Bo before she turned away from her, was the most intense look, the Succubus had ever seen in the Doctor's eyes. Emptiness. Betrayal. Resentment. And the worst of them all, annoyance.

Lauren didn't want Bo to touch her. She gave the impression that she didn't want Bo, or have anything to do with her at all. Bo gently moved her arms. She was pinned but she wasn't stuck. But they were.

Stuck in the never-ending loop of uncertainty. There was little, or no trust there. There was barely a hint of tolerance. She thought about the dinner, Lauren served her like she was a customer in a restaurant, and wasn't expecting a tip. She spent most of the time staring, or looking in Aife's direction. Like she was at a company meeting, and was paying attention to the speaker.

Releasing a soft breath, Bo thought back. Back to the day Lauren asked for a break. Lauren said she was tired, and Bo thought she meant she needed a good night's sleep. But thinking is not the same as asking. Not the same as getting clarification.

Was she saying she was tired of Bo then, and only put up with her because she was still a servant of the Light Fae, and didn't have a say if Bo wanted to stop by while working on a case? The Succubus was unaligned, and related to Trick. Puppet master of the Ash. Bo opened her mouth as if they were still sitting on Lauren's couch to ask, but closed her lips.

The next time she saw the Doctor, she had just walked into Taft's office after hearing Bo say that she was there to get Dyson. Lauren shrugged it off, like of course you are. Nevermind that I am here too. Aife was there too, but hey why tell Bo that when she was only concerned about Dyson? Not about her human gf. Not about her mother. Lauren was hurt. It showed in every word that she said, and didn't say.

 _Just like you couldn't love us both._ That felt like a steel plated knife in Bo's heart. That wasn't a jab. Shots weren't fired. The truth hung in the air. Bo's verbal, not taking no as an answer, search for Dyson, spoke to Lauren that she was no longer important enough to the Succubus. She wasn't loved on the same level.

Bo took another breath, as she tuned out Evony's screams. Her mind was now at Evony's party. Evony had turned her around, and the next sight took her breath away. Lauren was walking across the grass in a black dress, but still looked like an angel. She wasn't smiling, even though she tried. There was a sadness in her walk. In her eyes. Lauren had been hidden in plain sight, even to a Dark Fae Succubus. A Succubus that hadn't gone looking for her. Didn't storm Evony's office like she had Taft's looking for Dyson. Lauren was barefoot. Like Bo had been when she jumped off the train. But Bo had been found.

 _"The Light never bothered to come looking for me". Lauren said._

 _"I would've come but...". Bo started._

 _"But you couldn't, I know". Lauren said._

Lauren had changed. Lauren had grown. Why wasn't it evident how she went from hot for Bo, to cool for Bo in a matter of hours?

 _"Don't worry Bo. Now that you're Dark. I'll see you around"._

Bo bit the inside of her mouth. She could have gone looking for Lauren, but Lauren knew that she couldn't. It wasn't on her to do list to look for Lauren, only Dyson. That's what stuck to the Doctor's mind all of the weeks, and days she had been under Evony's protection. That Bo couldn't do what seemed so simple, and loving. To look for her, like she was so bent on getting Dyson back. Lauren had saved him and, sent him back to Bo, knowing Bo wanted him and not her. _Whoever you are, I know you and I love you._ Lauren didn't believe her. Didn't trust her. Didn't have a reason to. Bo dropped a tear and, closed her eyes even tighter.

That was it. Lauren hadn't chosen Evony over Bo, she chose the safest place for her to be. And that wasn't with Bo, or the frauds that she thought was Lauren's family. None of them liked Lauren but Bo. She felt like she should have kicked Dyson's ass, when he came to Bo saying he lost Lauren. To lose something means you had to have known where it was in the first place. Did he make a backroom deal with Evony to take the Doctor so that Bo would be all his? Bo's only concern since the man she actually went looking for was safe in her arms. Her bed. His boxing gym. His bed. While Lauren was likely being tied down to Evony's bed, or walls.

Licking her lips, she took another breath. A chill ran up, and down her spine. Evony had them. She had them all, at the same time. That wasn't a memory of Bo's that Lauren held, it was now her own. Her family. Behind the dungeon that she was being held in. The family name that Bo had read about on Lauren's police file. The family she disappeared with but didn't come back with. She didn't trust Bo to help her. How could she when Bo wouldn't help Lauren escape from whatever Evony had on her?

 _Everything that I do, is for you._ Bo shuddered again. Would this Lauren have done it all for Bo had she known that her family was a wall behind her? Would she have fled, and never be seen again? She was so close to turning Evony human for Bo. But this Lauren didn't trust her human family with Bo. Not even for a second. They were introduced to her. They weren't helped up by her. They were just taken care of by the one person that they could trust, Lauren.

When they were trying to free Nadia, Lauren accepted Bo's help. Considering how Nadia died, the Doctor didn't seem to want her help at the moment.

Bo bowed her head. For the first time since she had known her, she didn't think she was ever going to win Lauren back, and why would Lauren want her? When she needed her most, Dyson, his cases were more important or any Fae was more important. That was true with Nelson, Taft and the Dark Fae.

 _ **Kenzi and Tamsin**_

"Shit. Shit, and triple shit! Kenzi groaned.

"What's the matter? Tamsin asked.

"I have applied with every bar in the area, all of them have turned me down. They even gave me the "we'll keep your application on file", line. What the shit man? I know how to mix all kinds of drinks. My personality rocks! Kenzi groaned again, as she paced the floor.

"Have you tried the human bars too? Tamsin asked.

"A few of them. All the same thing. Don't call us, we'll call you". Kenzi sighed as she flopped down on to the couch.

"So try again tomorrow. Different bars that is". Tamsin suggested as she kicked her shoes off. She had only worked half a day, and was ready to be at home. Or anywhere but the precinct.

"I'll pour". Kenzi said grabbing a few shot glasses from the coffee table, and poured two shots of Whiskey.

Tamsin looked at the bottle and cringed. She had seen the brand before, but wasn't about to ask where Kenzi got it from.

 _ **The Dal Riata earlier**_

 _"How many bottles did you say? Aife asked._

 _"Six". Mason said._

 _"And you sure it was her? Aife asked._

 _"Yes ma'am. We have her on video". Mason said playing it for the Succubus._

 _"Nobody steals from me. That little bitch better be glad that Isabeau cares about her, or she would be dead". Aife snapped._

 _"She's apparently applied at a few bars in the area. She even gave us as a reference". Mason said._

 _Aife perked up and smiled. "Do you a list of the bars that called about her?_

 _"Yes ma'am". Mason said turning around, and grabbing the list off of the counter._

 _"Excellent". Aife laughed pulling her phone out and sitting on the nearest bar stool._

 _ **Present time**_

"That is the last one". Aife said hanging up her phone.

"How many did you find? Mason asked.

"Besides the six you gave me? About ten more. She has been walking the pavement all day". Aife laughed.

"What do you want me to do? Mason asked.

"Keep faxing her picture around to every bar, hell everywhere you can think of. She will not find a job in this town, or anywhere else". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Mason bowed.

"Now pour me a beer". Aife said looking over the papers in front of her.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said hurrying.

Aife smiled. Kenzi had crossed many lines as Bo's human, but now that she wasn't, there wasn't a line that Aife wouldn't cross to piss her off. To make her feel as low as she tried to make Lauren, and Aife feel when it came to Bo. Like they were outcasts. Aife was her blood, and Kenzi despised her for it. Lauren was a human, and Kenzi looked down on her. If Aife had her way, the only job Kenzi would ever get was as a toliet cleaner. It made sense for someone that talked a lot of shit in the Fae world.

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Evony**_.

Bo had removed herself from the wall. It was a struggle, and she didn't want to leave Lauren. But she felt that she had to. That it was what Lauren wanted. She walked out of the room, and went outside to sit in her car. She probably needed the air too. To think.

"Lauren. Lauren listen to me. I saved your life". Evony groaned from the ground.

"Cut the shit. We both know why you wanted me there". Lauren laughed. Evony must have thought Lauren's mind was gone.

"If it wasn't for me, the Una Mens would have killed you! Evony snapped.

"And if it wasn't for Vex and Crystal, you wouldn't have known where I was in the first place. You couldn't get to Bo, so you came for me. Kenzi wasn't an option for you to abuse because the Twig of Zamora was protecting her". Lauren said walking back and forth. She was exploring her body to choose which one of her powers she was going to use next.

Hades was a bastard but his powers weren't for the faint of heart. Lauren felt everything. Where everyone was. Especially Bo resting in her car outside. What she was thinking, what she was feeling. Shaking it off, the Doctor returned her attention to the Morrigan.

"I don't know why you targeted my family, but you will never get to them again. Touch them again. Touch me again. You are lucky I am allowing you to breathe right now". Lauren seethed.

"I needed a back up plan in case you were really over Bo. I needed something to keep you with us. Especially when she dumped all of your asses for Rainer". Evony explained. She needed to think. To find a way out of this. Maybe giving Lauren her motives would help a bit.

"Bo was the reason that you wanted me, and to stick it to the Light Fae. You are no different than they are, except just a bigger ass". Lauren snapped.

Evony knew she was screwed. If she tried to run, Lauren would have her in her grasp before she ever broke the threshold of the exit. There was nothing else coming to mind that would help her. Nothing that was going to save her. Lauren hadn't taken her powers yet, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't. Looking at her now, she barely recognized the Doctor. Lauren looked dirty. She looked angry. She looked as if she wasn't there at all anymore. Evony could only melt people, or have them killed, she wasn't a psychic.

"Get up! Lauren snapped.

Evony jumped. For the first time in her life, she was scared. She had no idea if Lauren was even talking to her. But soon found out that she was. Within seconds, she was on her feet, and not by her own doing.

"I could throw you against the wall. Slam your head into the mirror. But you don't deserve such things. You deserve everything that you did to them! Lauren sceamed lifting her hands. She almost smiled when Evony started screaming.

Blood was pouring out of every one of the Morrigan's limbs, and her head. Lauren stood on a chair so that the blood wouldn't infiltrate her shoes. She watched as Evony collapsed to the floor.

"I told you to get up! Lauren laughed lifting the woman up again.

"What do you want now? Evony groaned as blood poured from her mouth.

"I was thinking of making you beg. But that would be boring. I was thinking of making you melt yourself. That one sounds just as boring, but you and I are going on a little trip". Lauren replied.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had fallen asleep, and felt a shift inside of her. Opening her eyes, she looked at the broken down building, and didn't sense Lauren anymore.

She looked around. Didn't see a car but remembered that's not how Lauren got there. Shaking her head, she started her own car. Backing up she turned around, and drove down the short driveway. _"Focus on Lauren, Isabeau. If she has his powers, so you do. Now focus, and you will find her"._

Bo closed her eyes. Focus on Lauren? That's all that her mind did since the day she met the Doctor. Her mind may have been spacey at times, but she always thought of her. _"Think dark to be Dark"._

Gritting her teeth, Bo focused like Aife had advised her. She needed to put everything out of her mind. To listen to her nature. Her Succubus. She had to ignore the surrounding sounds of mother nature.

 _ **Lauren and Evony**_

"You know where we are right? Lauren laughed as Evony squinted her eyes looking around.

Evony shook her head no, but that that it was a lie.

Lauren laughed again. "This is the dungeon nobody but you knows about. At least that is what you told me when I first arrived on the scene. Before I was allowed to see Nadia, you ripped me from the Light Fae guards, and stashed me here for days. You wanted me to be a servant of the Dark, but lost out when the Elders voted against it. No phones. No lights. Just drab. Well that and the creatures within these walls".

Evony shook her head again. Lauren was right. Nobody knew of that place but Evony. Those that did back then, she melted. She had honestly forgotten about it, the more time went on. The more she rose up in the ranks with her own powers, and influence.

"Nothing to say? Lauren laughed again.

"Why are we here? Evony asked. There was nowhere to sit other than the piss sticky floors. She had always been the one that brought people there, not vice versa.

"Don't you like it? There is a lot of room to walk around. To sleep. To eat year old bread. To drink piss for water. To beg the people on the other side of the door to let you go. To sit with your back against the wall, as blood poured from your face. For cockroaches to crawl all over you. Then there are the other creatures". Lauren snapped.

"What? I never did any of that to you! Evony snapped.

"No. You didn't. But you left me here until my iron levels were so low that I nearly died. Those things will be done to you! Lauren snapped.

Evony walked to the far wall. It was apparent that Lauren was never going to let her out of there. She had nowhere to run, that the Doctor couldn't or wouldn't find her. She placed her hand on the wall, and it didn't work. Her powers didn't work.

"Nice try Evony. This room has been warded. Your powers can't melt the walls. Did you honestly think I would come here unprepared? Think dark to be Dark right? Isn't that the first, and last thing you said to me before you left me here? I was just a human back then right? Nobody would ever believe that the Morrigan had a secret hideout unknown to the Fae. How she tortured the Light Fae's would be servant. I imagine you would have brought Bo here, but she was far more powerful than the Doctor". Lauren countered. Evony knew she was doomed. It took everything in Lauren not to strip the Morrigan of her powers, but she internally enjoyed knowing she would try over, and over again to use them, and fail.

"So that's it. I'm home then". Evony said trying with all of her might to use her powers.

Lauren snapped and walked up to the Morrigan. Slapping her in the mouth. "Now you are. With the roaches, and mice as your servants and meals. Nobody will ever find you, so there is no need to scream. I will leave you with your powers, it's probably the only way you will eat your servants warm" Lauren laughed.

This was far better than what she had originally planned to do her. That is, if her family were dead. This way Evony would live alone. Feeding off of mice, ants, and roaches. Whatever died inside of that room. Lauren had brought in year old bread. She had to look in some lowly places, but anything that disgusting, was readily available to Fae. Knowing Lauren was a Scientist, nobody would ever question why she needed it.

"Lauren". Evony pleaded one last time.

"If you get thirsty, the toliet still looks like it has piss in it". Lauren laughed. The thing was rusty, and reeked of feces.

"Lauren...". Evony said again.

"Gotta go. Bo's getting close". Lauren said vanishing into thin air.

Evony groaned, and walked around the room again. This was her home. The last four walls that she would ever see. Lauren didn't lie. Nobody but she, and Lauren were the only ones alive that knew about it. Nobody would ever come for her. Not that anyone had reason to. She had more enemies than Trick ever had. What she thought she knew of Lauren was gone. Everything but the Doctor. The Doctor in her saved her life, for the few remaining days she had left. She wasn't a Succubus. She needed to feed frequently, and it was the middle of the day. There was nothing she was going to see when it got dark. But if Lauren was right the creatures would find her.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren was still invisible. She wasn't ready to talk to Bo yet. To deal with her. In fact she wasn't ready to talk to anyone. Her family was safe, and she left her mother a million dollars to do with as she saw fit to. Her mother was great with money. She left a simple note that read from Karen with it. She couldn't go see them. Nobody would hurt them again. Not over Karen or Lauren. Karen Beattie died the minute she left their house. It was for the best.

It sounds easier than it was. She left a tear on every forehead. Every door handle. They would all wake up healthy, in their warm beds. Hades was legendary for taking lives, but this time she used his powers to save some.

"Lauren please come out, and talk to me". The Succubus said softly. She shook the Doctor out of her thoughts.

She hadn't exactly talked to Bo's Succubus in a long time. This was not the same voice. It shook something inside of Lauren. But she wasn't afraid. Closing her eyes, and opening them again, she stood looking at nothing. The next moment, the Succubus was kissing her. But she wasn't using her tongue.

"I am so sorry Lauren. It was the only way". Bo returned standing the Doctor upright.

"What? What did you to me? Lauren asked angrily pushing Bo far away from her.

"I took my memories back. So you wouldn't hate me anymore". Bo sobbed slowly stepping towards the retreating Dr.

"There's only one problem with that Bo". Lauren snapped.

"What's that? Bo asked stopping in her tracks.

"I still remember everything". Lauren said disappearing again.

"Damn it". Bo sighed as she slumped to the floor. Hades was right. Lauren was a match for her Succubus, and Bo didn't know how to make them, _them_ again.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Kenzi reaches out to Bo when the Fae shun her.**_

 _ **Bo searches for Lauren.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bo**_

Bo collapsed to the ground. She was lost. Clueless. Every miserable feeling there was in the dictionary. She wasn't tired, but she was almost worn out on ideas.

Yes trying to suck Lauren's chi to get her own memories back was a lousy one, but she wanted to take some of Lauren's anger away. The most heartbreaking part was, that she knew Lauren wasn't just mad at her. She was mad the world. The human world. The Fae world. There was no sunshine in Lauren's life. None.

She knew she really screwed up, and crossed a line. But she had to try something. There was no crossing back. No taking back what she had just done. It was not consensual at all. Just like Bo's murders were. None of them asked to die, they just wanted sex or her Succubus did. She wasn't even sure anymore.

There she sat. On a bare floor. Looking at a blank wall, with her back against the other wall. Taking some deep breaths, she stood up to walk around the room. From corner to corner she walked, and back around again. There was nothing to see. Nothing in front of her. Nothing to hear but her own footsteps. Aife was right. Her powers did work to call Lauren out, but she wasn't strong enough to keep Lauren there.

Hades was such a bastard. The only one that would have told her who he really was, was Aife but even she didn't want to talk about him. He wasn't the boy next door of Aife's past. He was the freak in the basement. The boogeyman under her bed. Her worse nightmare.

Bo is the daughter of all things evil. If it hadn't been for the Dennis', she wouldn't think she had any good in her. Aife isn't entirely evil, but her father was.

Two months trashed in a matter of days. Lauren wasn't going to trust her. Not like this. She blew it all in one miscalculated move. She only wanted to take the memories back. She didn't even kiss Lauren, and everything in her being wanted it. Needed it. Longed for it 24/7.

Bo couldn't stay there any longer. The longer she was there, the longer the memory would be fresh in her mind. Fresh in her face. She walked towards the door, and kicked it open.

It was a bright, sunny day. There she stood in the middle of nowhere. With nowhere to go. Nowhere to be. How could she go anywhere knowing Lauren knew exactly where she would be? It wasn't just her past memories Bo was fighting against, it was the current ones too. How could she keep her present thoughts out of Lauren's head? She wasn't even heading for her car. Waving down a cab, she hopped inside. After giving directions, she set back in her seat. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Dal. Groaning because she didn't want to be there, she ran in. Looking around, she didn't see anyone but called out for Aife. When the Succubus appeared, Bo took a seat on a barstool.

"Do you think he is really dead? Bo asked.

"Hades? Thankfully, yes, he's dead". Aife responded walking towards the younger Succubus.

"Then how do I fix this? Bo asked.

"What happened? Aife asked.

"I tried to use her chi to get my memories back, without her permission. Then she disappeared". Bo sighed. She wanted to kick something, but that wouldn't do her any good either.

"Isabeau? What the fuck?! Aife laughed.

"It's not funny mom". Bo groaned.

"It is funny. That was ballsy, and dumb". Aife said seriously.

"Tell me how you really feel! Bo groaned again.

"Ok but don't say you didn't ask for it. You want her to fall into your arms, when you have done nothing, recently to deserve her. You tried to take her chi out of nowhere, and it got you nowhere. Other than being a whining, moping mess in my bar". Aife ranted off.

"I am not moping. I am pissed off! Bo screamed.

"You are moping. You want her to come back to you when the truth is, you left her first! You left her for Dyson, Kenzi, Hale, Trick and Tamsin's problems. Everybody else came before your relationship. So why would she just fall back into your arms, when you're the one that let go?! Aife screamed.

"Why are you getting upset? Bo asked turning back to her mother.

"I am not your friend, I am your mother. You came here looking for sympathy when you don't deserve it. If you want smoke blown up your ass, look elsewhere, because I don't smoke". Aife countered.

"I just want Lauren back". Bo sighed sitting in the nearest chair.

"Then get off of your ass, and go get her! Aife screamed.

"I don't know how! I don't know how! Bo screamed jumping to her feet.

"You're my daughter too Isabeau! Mine and your grandmothers. We never learned the word don't, or quit". Aife said softly. She was tired of this shit too. A mopey Succubus. What the actual fuck? They get up, and get shit done. They don't sit down, and sulk.

"I thought you were going to say Trick". Bo said.

"I don't count Trick in this situation. He spoiled you thinking people will always kiss up to you. Be your yes men. That don't work with all women sweetie. You have got to do the work, on your own. If you want her for yourself. You have to fight for her yourself. Not those little bitches you call friends. None of them even like Lauren. Damn. I have to wear sunglasses. Their auras blind me when Lauren is mentioned or in the room. Lauren was your gf. _Yours_. Not theirs. If you want her, you have to work for her. Really work for her, and without your powers". Aife explained.

Bo shook her head. She was lost a few hours ago, but had a new perspective. Aife was right. She never looked. But she heard the words. Kenzi once called Lauren, bossy, territorial, and controlling. Dyson did everything but pea on her to claim her, when she wasn't even his anymore. Bo had a hand in it too. She just allowed them to do, and say whatever they wanted about Lauren. Like when Dyson admitted that he knew where Lauren was after she left Taft's but lost her. Never mentioning to a worried Bo that she was safe. Never mentioned Lauren at all, when they went round, after round on his boxing ring floor, in her bed, Trick's barrel room, up against any wall that they could find. Lauren was a human like Kenzi, but still an outcast. A welcomed status among her little group of friends, and grandfather.

Why should it be easy for Bo to get Lauren back? When it had been so easy for others to get the Succubus whenever they wanted her. Even after they lied to her. Whether they batted their eyes at her or not.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had left Bo, and literally hid from everything, and everyone that she knew. She didn't even go home. She checked into a fancy hotel, and called off work the next day. It was her clinic, so really all she did was check in on things. There she was in her king size bed watching a Dr. G: Medical Examiner marathon. If she wasn't going to work at least she could watch something having to do with Science.

After her room service arrived, she climbed back into bed with a tray. Bo's current conversation was clouding the Doctor's head, so she turned the tv on full blast. She paid a heavy price to book a room on an unoccupied floor.

She was starting to think like Bo too. What good would a second relationship do either of them? That was the old Lauren. The old Lauren that sat home day after day, night after night alone. Because Bo was away on a case or, out with Kenzi at the Dal.

Lauren was no trophy gf. She wasn't a bed warmer. She was a person. She was a human. A human that wasn't even good at keeping Bo's attention. Kenzi held that title.

Finishing her breakfast, Lauren set the tray on the cart, and pushed it outside into the hall. Throwing on some sweats, and tennis shoes, she grabbed a big towel out of the bathroom, and headed down the hall to the fitness room.

She sighed in relief to see a bunch of weights, a punching bag, and a treadmill. Stripping down to shorts, and a tank top, she smiled at the equipment. After spending an hour each lifting weights, punching the bag, and running on the treadmill, she felt better. Her old human legs, would have felt like noodles after all of that. But she was no longer human. But she felt great physically.

Stepping into the large shower, she bowed her head as the hot water hit. It felt great to her bones. Taking deep breaths, she inhaled the steam. Afterwards, she pulled on a bathrobe, shoes and went to stand on the2 massive balcony. The day looked beautiful. She just wished it felt beautiful.

Bo. How could she do that to Lauren? She had never done anything to Lauren without her permission. It didn't help at all. How did she even come up with that idea? A part of Lauren wished it did work, just to get them out of her head. But who was that Bo that did that? One minute they were sitting in Lauren's yard having dinner, the next she was bent over at Bo's doing as she pulled her Chi. Shaking that memory off, she stepped forward sipping on her Mimosa.

 _ **The Clubhouse.**_

Tamsin had worked nearly 14 hours of desk duty, as she stomped into the clubhouse. For once she hoped Kenzi wasn't home. She wanted the peace, and quiet.

Tiptoeing into the kitchen she didn't hear or see anything dirty in the sink, which meant Kenzi was out. Running towards the stairs, she longed for the shower.

 _ **Vex's bar.**_

"Come on dude. We've been friends for a long time! Kenzi snapped.

"You were once a claimed human. In my club, you're lower than the trash. I have to make money, you being here or even working here will send my long time customers elsewhere". Vex explained.

"I just want a job! Kenzi pleaded.

"Not in this bar, or any other apparently". Vex said. Word had gotten around that Aife would bomb any occupied, or unoccupied bar that gave Kenzi a job. After what she did to the compound, and after what Lauren did to Vex, he didn't want any part of their little clique again.

"I just need a job. A little cash to make ends meet". Kenzi pleaded again. She wasn't about to beg, but this was close enough.

"Anybody that hires you, will meet their end". Vex mumbled.

"What? What did you say? That sounded like a threat'. Kenzi said.

"It's not a threat. You need to apply at human bars, or something". Vex said.

"What? Why won't the Fae hire me? Kenzi asked.

"You were unclaimed, you are nothing here anymore. Nobody is scared of Bo anymore since you are not her human". Vex sighed. Just get her out of his bar, that's all he could hope for.

"Vex why is this unclaimed human in your bar? Are you trying to lose business? Ryan laughed.

"She's just leaving". Vex said pointing at the door with his elbows.

"This asshole is welcome here, and I'm not? Kenzi scoffed.

"He's Fae. A wealthy Fae, and he can pay for his drinks". Vex said nearly pushing Kenzi out with his elbows.

"Say hey to Bo for me would ya? Ryan laughed again. He felt nothing for the girl. She never liked him, and the feeling was mutual.

"Get out human! You're not welcome here! A laugh came from the large crowd.

Kenzi lowered her head, and left. She used to frequent that bar all the time. She and Bo had even knocked back drinks there. She couldn't go to the Dal anymore either. She didn't even make it to the door before some Fae jumped in front of her, and mocked her. She hadn't felt this low since she met Bo.

She took off running to try, and at least get out of that neighborhood. But it was all Fae. Fae everywhere. On every corner. In every alley. She didn't wear a necklace like Lauren had to, but once she was unclaimed, it felt like she had been tagged as enemy number one. She was so careless, she no longer knew where she was, and pulled out her phone. When Tamsin didn't answer, she called the only other Fae she knew.

"Bo it's me Kenzi. I really need to talk to you. Please call me back, when you get this message". Kenzi said as she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, she called Tamsin again. This time she reached the Valkyrie who wasn't happy that she had to go back out again. Sitting on a bench to wait for Tamsin, her phone rung.

"What is it now? Bo asked angrily.

"Where were you when I needed you? I was in a very dangerous neighborhood, and you didn't even answer! Kenzi snapped.

"You wanted to be unclaimed, enjoy your freedom". Bo said.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? After everything that we have been through? Kenzi asked angrily.

"Get off of it Kenzi. You weren't always the innocent party. You did your own dirt too. Or did you think I would forget you being in on it with Dyson when he hid Lauren? Bo snapped.

"I thought he was protecting her! Kenzi snapped.

"You thought he was doing the right thing by keeping her away from me! Bo snapped.

"I just wanted your help to get out of that neighborhood. I didn't call to be bitched at! Kenzi screamed.

"What did you expect me to say!? What's up Kenz? How you doin' Kenz? Bo asked.

"I just need a job, and your mother has been blocking me. I think". Kenzi groaned.

"You think or you know? You better not be trying to start shit with her Kenzi. It won't turn out good for you". Bo said.

"She blackballed me to every Fae bar in town! I thought I had better street cred than that! Kenzi said.

"You don't know that for sure, and I won't listen to you badmouth mom or Lauren again". Bo said.

"Ask Vex! Kenzi snapped.

"If it's true you probably pissed her off. That is not my problem. Try a human bar". Bo suggested. She had left the Dal, and wasn't about to go back, and ask Aife about something that had nothing to do with her. Kenzi wanted to be unclaimed. How did she think the Fae would treat her? Even if Aife did what Kenzi said, being unclaimed could be getting her denied by the Fae too.

"Bo?! You can't mean that! Kenzi screamed, and soon regretted it when she saw what looked like a dog walking down the street.

"I can't trust you anymore, and I won't call in any favors. Ask Tamsin". Bo said.

"Fine". Kenzi said hanging up.

"Are you coming or not? Tamsin asked from her car.

Kenzi ran, and jumped into Tamsin's car.

"What a shitty day. Still didn't find a job, even in Vex's bar". Kenzi groaned as Tamsin pulled off.

"Try a human bar". Tamsin suggested. Kenzi seemed to think the Fae would forget who she was, those bastards never forgot anything.

"Thats the same thing Bo just said". Kenzi groaned hitting her head on the headrest.

"Trying to give yourself a concussion will only land you in a hospital, and Bo is right". Tamsin said.

"Fine I will look in the morning. Just get me home, so I can wash this day away". Kenzi said.

"I hope you meant a shower, because I am still broke, and won't get paid for weeks". Tamsin said pulling up to a yellow light, and turned on her sirens so she could go through the red light.

"Shit. I need a drink too. Bo basically told me to kiss off". Kenzi sighed.

"You're dealing with an angry, horny, and lovesick Succubus. All three combined are never good. Try after she finds Lauren". Tamsin suggested.

"Why does she even need to find Lauren? If she don't know where she is, maybe that's a good thing. She's always been a runner. Look at her past! Kenzi snapped.

"What does that mean? Tamsin asked.

"Forget I said anything". Kenzi said. She felt bad blurting that out. She had a past of her own, and if Tamsin started digging, she would probably have to arrest her.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi, and turned back to the road. What did that really mean? Why was she suggesting Lauren had a past? As far as Tamsin could find, there was nothing on Lauren in the system. She had checked into it the day after Lauren punched her in the eye. She would look again to make sure.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound.**_

Aife had gone over once she heard Evony had gone missing, and found it hilarious. She could have it scrubbed clean, and use it as some kind of factory. The Dark Fae Elders had all but ran since Lauren killed Hades. The Fae was up for grabs, and Aife was just crazy enough to go for the crown.

 _ **Bo**_

When the Succubus left Aife she felt so much better. So much stronger. Calmer, and focused. She had gone about it all wrong. She once told Aife she had a mother named Mary Dennis. To be honest Mary coddled her until she feared her, and kicked her out of her house.

Aife was the mother she needed. The one she didn't always deserve, but needed. She was right. Bo had never been a coward, never been afraid of a challenge. The biggest one she ever had was right in front of her. She never had to fight for anything before, other than her life. She either got it, or was given it freely. Now was the time to fight. To get off her ass, and go for it.

She had gone to all of their old haunts after the Dal. Namely the Light Fae compound, Lauren's old apt, the creepy sanitarium where they killed the Garuda, the house Evony held her Dark Fae party out. Aife had already told her she wasn't at the Dark Fae compound.

There was no use in looking for someone who was literally invisible or could disappear before her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she did the only thing she could do.

"Lauren. I am so, so sorry about yesterday. I am so sorry about all of it. I had no idea I had caused you so much pain, and grief. I am sorry I put all the blame on you, when I carried most of it too. I know you promised me two months, but I am asking for five minutes of your time to talk. Please talk to me". Bo said softly staring at nothing at all.

The Succubus waited a good long time. She flinched when she saw a piece of paper falling from the sky.

 _The Ritz-Carlton. Tonight. Last chance,_ is all it said.

Bo smiled, and went home to get ready. She didn't have long before it was going to be dark out. She didn't know how long it was going to be before her five minutes was up. But she needed to say what she should have said years ago.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren and Bo talk again.**_

 _ **Tamsin finds Kenzi's old police records.**_

 _ **Vex and Ryan look for Lauren.**_

 _ **Aife finds the rest of Evony's fortune.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Vex and Ryan**_

Vex allowed Ryan to drink his fill of liquor all night long. He had to promise to drive Vex wherever he wanted to go. And there was only one place Vex wanted to go, wherever Dr. Lewis was.

He had to hire a live in Fae nurse to wash his hair and bathe him. It was embarrassing. The last Mesmer out of commission. Not being able to do anything. With all of his old contacts, and phone calls, he couldn't find anyone that could help him. His hands felt like mush, they had been stuck to his arse for so long. If he wasn't standing, he was laying face down. That was it. His life, now.

The nurse had gone to run some errands for him while he waited for Ryan to arrive. He was going to have to lay face down in Ryan's car and wait for the Loki to strap his seat belt across he back.

The Fae had been laughing and pointing at Vex for weeks. Especially the Elders that hadn't fled from the colony yet. He's angry. He's bitter. He's pathetic for a Fae. Even the claimed humans chuckled when they saw him walking down the street, or walk into a room

The same humans that Lauren was once among. He had mocked her too, but with good reason, she was Bo's play thing. Dyson was more suitable to the Succubus. Lauren was just a place filler. A bed warmer. A boring Doctor.

"Can get he get his arse here or what? Vex groaned as he stood outside. The nurse had to lock up his house for him. Well it wasn't really his house, it was one that Evony had forgotten about. A single story shack mostly.

"Come on, lets get a move on. I have places to go, people to see". Ryan laughed from his car. He felt like a taxi cab, and Vex didn't have the fare.

"Hey you owe me, so don't try bossing me around". Vex said.

"Yes. Yes. Come on". Ryan groaned as he opened the passenger side door.

Vex crawled in on his stomach, and closed his eyes waiting for Ryan to strap him in. He hated feeling helpless. But Ryan was the only Fae that would tolerate him at the moment. After what Lauren and Aife did to Hades, and Trick, nobody wanted to screw around with an apparent enemy of theirs.

"What's to know about this Doctor? I know the Ash threw her in one of his dungeons once, and Bo had a thing for her, other than that, I don't know much else". Ryan said as he pulled off.

Vex groaned. It was hard to talk with his face squished against the head rest. "She's a bitch that we need to find, that's all you need to know!

"Hmm that sounded like a threat. I could pull over and throw you on your ass. Nah. Probably not a good idea considering". Ryan laughed.

"Just get me to Lauren. If you even know where she is". Vex groaned again. All he wanted was Lauren. To make her remove her thrall. Then make her regret it. She had no right or cause to do that to him to begin with. He wasn't Dyson or Kenzi plotting to get her out of Bo's life with every breath they took.

"And what are we going to do to her? She is more powerful than you and me combined. Are you going to flash your boyish looks, and hope she removes her thrall? Ryan asked.

"We are going to torture her until she caves or the Succubus makes her cave. You know all about a Succubus thrall don't ya? Vex giggled.

Ryan nearly swerved. Just what the hell had he really gotten himself into? If Lauren is as powerful as he thought, she could probably thrall him without even using her blood like Bo did when she thralled him. The truth was they were wasting gas. Nobody had seen Lauren in days. Nobody knew where she was, what she was doing. Her clinic had been shut down for days, and the only employee that he knew said they were still being paid.

 _ **Kenzi and Tamsin**_

"Are you going to look for a job again or am I going to continue to buy our booze? Tamsin asked as she walked in and kicked her shoes off.

"I have been looking. I looked in person, I looked online. Nada". Kenzi said eating popcorn as she watched a movie. It was getting late, and she was tired of not having booze. Her palate was starting to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Well I am not a Succubus, I can't thrall people for free shit". Tamsin said.

"Can you cast doubt at all? Kenzi asked never looking at the Valkyrie.

"No. I strain my good eye when I do that, and I can't really see a thing with my bad eye. I can't even carry a gun, and I am still on desk duty". Tamsin said plopping down beside Kenzi. The movie wasn't to her liking but then again, nothing was to her liking right now.

Tamsin had gone into the office, and looked to see if she could find anything on Lauren or this Karen Beattie, Kenzi had told her about earlier. There was nothing in the system. Out of curiosity she looked into Kenzi's past. When she hit a brick wall, she called in a few favors, and was waiting for them to get back to her. She could care less, what she did, but if her ass was going to be on the line just for associating with the woman, she had a right to know.

If she was honest with herself, she really didn't know any of them well at all. Dyson was just always horny for Bo. And the little she knew of Bo changed the minute Lauren died. Kenzi was still a mystery, but she understood her. She would cling to any Fae as long as it meant she was being protected from whatever the hell she had been running from in her old human life.

When she felt her phone vibrating, she stood to go outside to take her call. She didn't trust Kenzi not to bug the place. The girl was paranoid lately, and with good reason since she was no longer claimed.

Twenty minutes later her call was done. Shaking her head, she was sure that she hadn't heard the caller right. Kenzi was not only a fugitive from the human authorities, she had stolen from some high ranking Russians in the Fae world.

Swallowing hard. Tamsin thought about her life. Her last life. Was she really going to spend it on Kenzi? Her days were already numbered, but those fuckers do not play. Kenzi said her mom came to see her, and it appeared her mother had only been there to tell them where Kenzi was. As Bo's human, Kenzi was protected. Now that she's not, she's in danger and the longer Tamsin stays around her, she is too.

Pulling out her phone again, Tamsin made another call.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound.**_

Aife had been wandering the halls. She even found rooms she never knew existed. Her guards were searching the dungeons. There was no way she was going back down there. The old memories were still fresh in her mind.

Trick was the reason she was there, and the reason she stayed there. They mocked her all the time saying how the Blood King had given up his little Princess to the enemy. He must have really hated her. It evened out though. With every lash of their whips, and nightmare, even during the day, Aife's hatred of the man was neverending.

Walking into a closet, she looked around. Evony's outfits were atrocious. Her shoes were nice though but too big for Aife's feet. Looking down she found a small trap door. She grabbed a broom stick and pried it open. Bending down, she noticed a rather large, metal box. Never one to have to lift or carry anything, she called for a guard.

Five minutes later the guard, had the box out of the hole, and on the nearest table. Once Aife dismissed him, she opened the box. She gasped at what she found. Thousands, and thousands of dollars. Now this she would do herself, count every dollar one at a time. Laughing, she took the nearest seat and began counting.

Two hours later, she was done. She had millions, 5 million in small bills. Worked for her. She laughed again, and called on the intercom for the guards to scower every closet, every floor board. If Evony had other valuables or treasures, she was going to have it all soon.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo's world had been moving ant slow. Her breaths were even slower than that. She heard everyone as butterflies filled her stomach. She was nervous. Nervous about seeing Lauren for the first time since she last saw her. Nervous that the sight of her, would make Lauren run. Disappear. Tell her to fuck off. Tell her to get lost. Every description of get the hell out.

She was even slow picking out what she was going to wear. She didn't want to wear anything too sexy. This was going to be a serious talk. Aife was right, if she was going to win Lauren back, she had to do it as herself, as Bo. Bo without her powers. Bo without her boobs showing. Bo without flirting. Bo without Kenzi's selfish advice.

She shook her head. She had to get her head straight. Nobody needed to be in the room when they talked but Bo and Lauren. Not anyone from their past, not anyone from their present. She sighed when she thought of Aife saying how she put everyone and everything ahead of her relationship. She thought Lauren wouldn't mind. She thought Lauren would be too busy in her work to notice that Bo was taking case, after case. Or going on beer runs with Kenzi or somewhere with Tamsin.

Bo was not an expert on relationships. She thought she was doing the right thing. She thought they were both happy until Lauren said that she wasn't. That felt like the Doctor pouring a bucket of ice water on Bo's sunny day. Sobering.

She dressed in blue jeans, boots, and a buttoned down shirt. She allowed her hair to frame her shoulders and grabbed a short leather jacket.

Now here she was. Sitting in her car. Staring at the road. She could do this. She needed to do this, and she needed to be quick because Lauren was expecting her soon, and she hadn't even started the car yet.

Starting it up, she pulled off. She was making good time, even with the red lights. When she pulled up to another one, her phone rang.

"What? Bo answered.

"We need to talk about Kenzi". Tamsin said softly.

"Is she dying? Bo asked.

"No". Tamsin said.

"Is she hurt? Bo asked.

"No but...". Tamsin started.

"Then it's not an immediate problem". Bo said as the light turned green.

"Bo I know you two have a lot of shit between you. But this is serious. We need to talk about Kenzi". Tamsin said again.

"Tamsin, Kenzi asked me to unclaim her. She doesn't want my help anymore, and to be honest, I don't think she deserves it". Bo said softly. This was the last thing she needed to be doing, but she wasn't to Lauren yet. She did need to stay calm.

"She will be in danger Bo. She has been in danger since she first met you". Tamsin explained.

"She wasn't in danger after we met, whatever the fuck she did before then is not my problem anymore". Bo said.

"I need you to claim her again. At least until I can get things under control". Tamsin said.

"No. One claim per lifetime". Bo said. She didn't mean to sound cruel. But for all the shit Kenzi did and said about Lauren, it pissed her off that she thought she could have Tamsin call and ask her to reclaim her again.

"Bo this is serious. If you don't claim her, we will have a lot of problems". Tamsin said.

"If you want her claimed, then you claim her". Bo suggested. Kenzi gave up on Bo when she asked to be unclaimed. She gave up on their friendship. She felt like an ex that never lost her number at this point.

"I am not as powerful as you are. Nobody is going to fear a one-eyed Valkyrie. I can't even cast doubt like I used to". Tamsin explained.

"Look I don't know why she asked you to do this. But this is not my problem". Bo snapped.

"She didn't ask me. I called you on my own. I thought she was your friend. If she was, you would help her". Tamsin snapped. Bo was being unreasonable. She had loved Kenzi from what Tamsin had seen.

"I don't know what's going on, nor do I care. She gave up, she can fix her own problems or go back to her family for protection. We are not friends, we are not sisters. We are associates. If you are that worried about her, sit on her for the night and maybe I will see what I can do, but I will never claim her again". Bo rambled off.

Tamsin was stunned. Bo had never spoken of anyone like that. She thought the woman had a soft spot for poor me cases. Look at Lauren. Look at Rainer. They both needed Bo's help to thrive in the Fae world. To be accepted without someone killing them or kicking their asses. Well except for that time Nelson kicked Lauren's ass. Bo had allowed him to live, why couldn't she offer that generosity to Kenzi one last time? She shook her head and ended the call. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, she just hoped she lived until morning to find out.

Bo slammed on her breaks. She violently shook her head. Kenzi was not going to do this. She was not going to use Tamsin or anyone else to try and distract Bo from Lauren again. The Succubus closed her eyes and refocused. Looking at the clock, she noticed she had ten minutes to get to Lauren.

Lauren. She wasn't even nervous anymore. Kenzi and Tamsin had pissed her off. But they also taught her a lesson. She didn't want to fall back on to old routines. Putting a talk with Lauren off for something or someone else. No it wasn't happening. Not again.

She smiled when she thought of Lauren. She knew the minute she saw the woman. She had to have her. Even her Succubus was poking at the chance to take control and taste the Doctor. There was a gentleness inside of her. Of them. She thought of the Lich and how the Succubus said hell no, not today and killed him.

It was time. She was in the parking lot. Taking a couple of breaths, she climbed out of the car, and walked towards the building. The lobby was farely busy, but not busy enough for Bo to get assistance.

"I'm here to see Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled gently at the woman behind the desk.

"Of course. She's been expecting you. Jeffrey will take you to her". The woman said pointing at the smiling man.

Bo cringed. The woman said Lauren had been expecting her. That meant she had been waiting. Shit Bo thought as she followed the man. She had screwed this up already.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had been sitting out on the patio and taking in the night air. She had long showered and was finally comfortable in her seat. She had ordered some wine and appetizer to sip and nibble on unto Bo arrived.

Closing her eyes, the peace and quiet was so sweet. She had been enjoying it for hours. She knew it wouldn't last when Bo arrived. She was tiring of the same song and dance. Her life was so much different now. She deserved for it to be that way. She's free. She's rich. Something she never aspired to be, but she damn well earned every penny of it.

She still had the problem of Bo's memories, but she would never give up trying to resolve that problem. If she took their relationship out of them, Bo has had a hard a life. One she didn't understand. She was pretty much like an alien with the Dennis' and all through school. She turned down advance after advance. She knew something was different, and didn't want to expose anyone to whatever the hell was wrong with her. As a Doctor looking into Bo's memories, Lauren only saw a lost patient stumbling through life, like a patient lost inside of a sanitarium.

Bo's mother was mean, but her father was worse. He hadn't wanted to adopt Bo, and left when her mother was set on adopting the baby.

Then there was her childhood. Bo had fed off of ants or any animal that she could find. She had accidentally drained a butterfly and fled when she couldn't revive it. She only wanted to feed, she didn't want to kill anything or anyone.

Before she met the gang, every one of her kills had been one night stands. That wasn't Bo's fault. No matter how many days she cried into sheets on the beds, with the dead corpse next to her.

She ran for hours of the day. Out of one building into the next. She often stole newspapers to see if the corpse had been discovered yet or if the family had buried them. When she found out where some of them had been buried, she went and planted stolen flowers on their graves. Her killings started with Kyle. She had to feed to survive, she just didn't know how to feed enough without killing.

Lauren half smiled when she remembered Bo asking if she could fix her being a Succubus. There was nothing wrong with her, she just didn't realize what she was, and what her powers were.

"Dr. Lewis, your guest has arrived". Jeffrey said, and bowed as he left. Lauren stood up at the deep sound of his voice.

The women stood staring at each other, until Lauren offered Bo a seat.

Bo walked over awkwardly. She was embarrassed that she felt that way around Lauren of all people. Lauren was dressed almost identical to Bo, and it was making it hard for the Succubus to concentrate.

Clearing her throat Bo took the offered wine. She knew it was only Lauren being polite. This wasn't a date. It was another talk long overdue.

"Hi". Bo said softly.

"Hi". Lauren replied.

"I got your note and before you say anything I just want you to listen while I talk. Is that ok? Bo asked softly.

Bo watched Lauren take a deep breath and sigh. It made her even more nervous because she was sure Lauren was about to unload on her. Justifiably so, but they needed to get past this part if they were going to move forward, as friends or lovers. Finally nodding, Lauren gestured for Bo to talk.

"First of all. I am so, so sorry about the other day. I know it was a dumb thing to do. I just know that having my memories can't be good for you. Not that I am trying to hide anything from you, it's just a lot of nasty things there. Most of them have nothing to do with you or us". Bo said.

Lauren nodded when she knew Bo wanted to say more.

"I just thought if I was the one to pull your Chi, it would put my memories back inside of my head. Nobody deserve the nightmares that my brain holds". Bo said softly. She felt awkward being the only one talking. But she was the one that asked to talk first.

"I love you Lauren. Anything that hurts you, hurts me too. _That's_ why I freed Nadia. The moment Evony told me about her, yes I was furious, but when she explained helping Nadia meant helping you, I didn't hesitate. I wanted you guys to get your shot. Even if it cost me you, you knew her longer. Five years is a long and admirable time to be committed to someone. I knew when you first kissed me, that you hadn't kissed anyone since Nadia. I think the other Fae thought you were a prude. I thought you were beautiful. When I met all of you, I was ready to run again. Ready to move somewhere else, and start over again. Nobody knew who I was, I was free to go anywhere. But when I met you, I knew I would never leave without taking you with me.

You were my first choice. When you asked for the break, I felt like you were taking my choice away from me. Taking yourself and your love away from me. You were the first person that made me feel beautiful, and that I wasn't a monster like I had always led myself to believe. I know you thought as a human that you were never enough for me, but you were. You were the light in the darkness that I had lived in for years. You freed me long before I freed you from Lachlan. I just want you, I have before I knew I could make love to you without killing you". Bo said as tears fell down her face. She bowed her head, and waited for them to stop or slow down. She didn't want to cry but looking at the woman in front of her, alive, and listening to her was making her emotions run all over the place.

"Are you done? Lauren asked.

"Huh? Bo asked.

"Are you done talking? Lauren asked again.

Bo sat still for a minute. She was hoping she hadn't left anything out.

"I didn't know about Rainer, Lauren. I honestly didn't. I just found someone new. I didn't love him. I told him that, and it was only sex. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from dying. Any part of you away from me, keeps me from living too". Bo said.

"Are you done now? Lauren asked.

"Yes. I think I'm done. I just hope _we_ aren't". Bo said throwing that last line in as a lifeline.

"Bo no I didn't like what you did. It pissed me off. It still does in a way but as a Doctor I understand trying any and everything to fix a problem. You invaded my personal space without permission, and that was something that has never happened between us, and can never happen again.

I have calmed some since then, but I am still a bit angry over that. I know what you have been doing. What you have been dealing with, with Kenzi and Tamsin. But I do know one thing, I will not accept being second place to anyone or anything. Now I did agree to give you two months to prove that you wanted to date me, and only me again. But Bo hear me when I say I will not, I will not make this as easy for you as I used to. I won't just fall into your arms, or bed. I won't be pushed away because yet another Fae has caught your eye. I won't sit around waiting for you to find time for me, either you prove yourself, or we have nothing to build on". Lauren said.

"Build on? Does that mean that you will date me again? Bo asked excitedly.

"Not yet. Since you were the one that screwed up your own chance, I will give you a fresh two months to prove to me that you are serious about this. I won't go back to the old Lauren. Either you can accept that, or we have nothing short of friendship". Lauren said.

"I can do that. I promise". Bo said.

"Ok. But this is a promise you better keep Bo. I am not playing with my heart anymore, nor will I allow anyone else to play with it". Lauren said softly.

"I love you Lauren. Even if you were still human. Even if Dyson and Rainer were still alive, I would still love you, and choose you". Bo said gently stepping towards Lauren.

Lauren gently pushed the Succubus back "Two months Bo".

"Ok. Ok". Bo smiled softly stepping back.

 _ **TBC**_

 ** _The Elders come for Aife._**

 _ **Bo plots her next move.**_

 _ **Tamsin thinks of claiming Kenzi.**_

 _ **Vex and Ryan call Lauren out.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Dal**_

Aife was looking over some papers when she heard distinct footsteps. She smiled softly as the sound grew closer and closer to the main entrance.

"Good morning Isabeau". Aife smiled.

"How did you know it was me? Bo asked.

"You were walking with the same aggression as you did the day you came to fight me at the Light Fae compound. I hope you aren't here to fight me again". Aife laughed.

"No. No. I came here to talk to you about something". Bo said softly as she claimed a barstool.

Aife smiled again. "Oh? What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours now? Aife laughed. But she was about to love every minute of this.

"I need a job". Bo said taking an offered beer from her mother.

"Honey I told you. Succubi don't work". Aife laughed again.

"I know. I just don't want to have to pulse people for everything. I need a job so that I can make some legit money and have room enough to take off in case something comes up". Bo explained.

"Is this about Lauren? Aife asked.

"In a way yes. I need money for whenever she agrees to go out with me again. I mean big money too". Bo said.

"And you are sure you want to do this, this way? Aife asked.

"Yes. I thought about it all of last night after I left Lauren. She needs to trust me, and in order to do that, I need to keep my nose out of trouble". Bo said.

"You mean sleeping with people right? Aife asked.

"So many questions mom! Bo groaned.

"This is what you need Isabeau. If you want her, you will need to face some uncomfortable situations. You will not always get your way like you used to. In fact I think I have just the job for you". Aife smiled softly.

"What kind of job? Bo asked excitedly.

"You can run the Dal Riata. This would be a trust test of your will and determination to get Lauren back. Mason will be here soon, you can meet him and start your first shift". Aife smiled.

"He won't be my boss will he? I told you that I want, need the freedom to be able to take off at a moment's notice". Bo sighed into her drink.

"Of course not, you will be his boss. I am assuming you know how to mix cocktails and pour liquor". Aife said.

"Yes. Yes. Years of living with Kenzi taught me that". Bo said.

"That brings me to my next point and I am damn serious about this. Kenzi isn't allowed in here. Ever! She stole some very expensive liquor from me and I fixed it so that she will never get a bartending job from anyone in our colony". Aife said.

Bo rubbed her chin. Kenzi had told her that Aife was blocking her from getting jobs, but she never told her that she stuck so low as to steal from her mother. Her only saving grace appeared to be because Bo once claimed her and cared about her. But this pissed Bo off. Kenzi had tried to pit Bo against her mother. She said Aife blackballed her and that was right, she just didn't tell her what she had done to the Succubus.

"Fine. Kenzi is not allowed in here. I get it". Bo said.

"She's lucky I didn't drain her ass". Aife snapped. She would have too, if she didn't know Bo.

"I get it mom, no Kenzi". Bo said downing her beer.

"Good now clean the bar and get ready for business". Aife said handing Bo the paperwork she was reading.

"What's this? Bo asked.

"It's an inventory list. I will be checking that. If I find one bottle that isn't accounted for and wasn't sold by the glass or shots, I will suspect that I have been robbed again. Your little friend won't be able to hide from me". Aife said.

"Go. Go. I got this". Bo said waving her mother off. If she didn't stop her, Aife could go on for hours about Kenzi and her bullshit.

"I will be back later. I have a few errands to run". Aife said as she rushed out the door.

Bo laughed. Her mother could never sit still. She was always up to something.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had been finally able to get a good nights sleep. She took a quick hike before she was going to head into the office. She wanted to work on something. Her house was spotless, and she loved it that way. She wasn't going to work a long shift, just long enough to get her juices flowing and save a few people in the process.

Oscar had made her a fabulous breakfast and half of the shift that she planned to work had already passed. She often thought about working at a hospital but the hours were far too long, even by her standards. This way she could see each patient and attend to their needs herself, instead of passing them from one Doctor to another. She only had 5 Doctors on her staff, not including herself. So each patient should have gotten the personal care that he or she needed.

Once the rush had slowed, she walked to her office to get a breather. She hadn't been in it in what seemed like forever. Walking in she immediately hung her labcoat up and walked to her desk. Before she could sit down, there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr. Lewis but you have a delivery". The nurse said softly.

"Delivery? But I didn't order anything". Lauren said taking her seat.

"The gentleman said you wouldn't be expecting it". The nurse said.

"Bring it in Nancy". Lauren said.

"Yes ma'am". Nancy said and slowly turned around. Lauren watched her and was shocked to see it was a small box and a large sack.

From the smells that accompanied it, she knew it was from one of her favorite haunts. That is when she got out.

"There you go". Nancy said after placing it all on Lauren's small coffee table. Lauren sighed softly and stood to walk over to smells pulling at her nose.

There was a small envelope that had been attached to the box. She pulled it off and opened it.

 _Dear Dr. Lewis,_

 _I thought you might be working today and took a chance that you would. I know how you tend to get so lost in your work that you forget to eat. I took the liberty of ordering lunch for you. You should have a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup, A small Caesar salad with lots of onions and salad dressing. Gatorade as a sports drink. Have to keep up your stamina to treat your patients. A little later you should be receiving a fresh cup of coffee._

 _I hope this wasn't too pushy or forward. But I wanted to give you a small glimpse of how serious I am about you. About us. Talk to you soon_

 _-Bo_

Lauren smiled as she walked over to her desk and gently set the note inside of the drawer. She was touched and to be honest she was a bit hungry. For all that she could see of Bo's life if she concentrated, she didn't see this coming. She only mentioned once to Bo about her love of chicken noodle soup and Caesar salads. So she was deeply touched to receive it by delivery. She wasn't surprised Bo didn't bring it herself, she was giving the Doctor space. Time to herself and her work. This was another turning point for them as friends and possible lovers.

Bo had often come to Lauren when she didn't understand something about a case or needed tests to be ran for one of her cases. So the fact that she sent her lunch, and Gatorade, she was deeply moved.

Walking back to the small table, she settled in to eat before it turned cold, and usually in a hospital or clinic, it would.

 _ **The Dal**_

Aife was right. There was a huge list that Bo had to go over. She never knew that Trick had to do so much work. She just thought that the trucks came in, he stocked it and served it. She had to sign for this and sign for that.

Mason was lifting and stocking everything as fast as he could. He and Bo had agreed that since he had worked there a bit longer, he should be the one that stocked the barrel rooms while Bo stayed behind the bar in case any more customers trickled in.

Bo walked back and forth checking the bottles stacked on the shelves behind her when she heard some doors slamming. Thinking it was Aife, she turned around.

"Oh balls. I thought Mason was working". Kenzi said.

"What are you doing here? Bo seethed.

"It is none of your business Bo! Kenzi snapped making her way back towards the exit.

"Considering I work here now, it is my business. Considering my mother owns this bar now, it is my business. Considering you lied to me, it is my business! Bo snapped.

"Bo? What's going on? Mason asked walking towards the bar.

"She said she's here to see you. But I think there is something more. A shot perhaps? A beer? Bo waved suggestively at the bottles behind her.

"She can't be here! Aife will have my ass, and I like my balls too". Mason growled.

"Whoa dude! What are you? Kenzi asked.

"A panther". Mason growled again.

"Ohhh you won't outrun him". Bo laughed. Damn. It was no wonder the man was so muscular. But that wasn't enticing to her or her Succubus. She was only there to make money and bond with Aife, although she never told her mother that yet.

"You owe me Bo! For all of those times, I was there for you on every case. All of those times, I held you as you cried over Dyson. All of those times, I bought you shot after shot trying to numb your broken heart and speaking of broken hearts, you owe me for all those talks about Lauren and her backstabbing antics". Kenzi snapped. She shuddered when she was pushed down on to a seat.

"What the hell was that? Mason giggled.

"I know what it was. I owe you? No you owe me! You owe me for giving you a free place to live. You owe me for being related to Trick and free liquor, otherwise you never would have been welcome inside the Dal...". Bo started.

"What is she doing in my bar?! Aife screamed from the stairs leading to Trick's old lair. Her Succubus voice broke a few shot glasses.

"See I told you! Mason said sitting on a barstool and covering himself.

The gang was lucky that business hadn't picked up yet because the sound of Aife's voice just then would have cleared the place for sure. There was a few stragglers in the back of the bar, and only turned around once before turning back to their drinks and conversations.

"Call off the blackball and I will leave". Kenzi snapped. She seemed to be her only friend left in the world besides Tamsin. She was sure Lauren would screw up again and Bo would call on her to cry on her shoulders again.

"I will not. I felt the Fae had a right to know who has light fingers when she enters one of our establishments". Aife laughed. There was no way she was going back on her word for Kenzi.

"I only stole a few bottles. I was promised free liquor and to be honest this is all Trick's liquor! Kenzi snapped pointing at all the dusty bottles behind Bo.

"And you lied to me! Bo snapped.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you everything". Kenzi said. She was a bit frightened but not enough to leave. She was flat broke and thought it was bullshit that Aife's powers and influence extended into the human world too.

She had even applied at a few restaurants and happened across some Fae. They didn't talk to her, they only spoke among themselves after noticing her on the premises. She would never wish that she had never met Bo, but wished she never knew of the Fae. That would make it so much easier to blend back into the human world and get back to doing what she used to do to survive but the Fae were everywhere now. In every part of her little corner of the world.

Aife snickered and Bo saw it but still didn't address her mother. She was fuming that Kenzi had the gall to walk up in there and start this shit again.

"You thought you would what put a huge divide between my mother and me? That I wouldn't find out that you stole from us, but it wouldn't be the first time right? Liquor has never meant much to Massimo so you can't blame your stealing on owing him! Bo snapped.

"Oh Isabeau. She's hiding a bigger lie than stealing my liquor and since Trick is dead everything he owned fell to me and Bo. Every verbal agreement and signed contract or law is null and void! I won't bust my ass honoring anything my bullshit, deadbeat daddy offered you". Aife snapped.

"Mom! Focus. What lie? Bo bristled.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I? Know that I won't lie to my daughter either! That was Trick's mojo! Aife laughed.

Kenzi swallowed hard. She didn't want it come out like this. She had neatly packed it all away when Bo returned. She was happy the Succubus was alive and they were back in sync and still a family. She had admitted her kiss with Dyson. But this was something she was sure would make Bo hit the roof or her. Shit. Shit. Shit. Yes she had missed the young Succubus but the older Succubus wasn't missed at all.

"Well? Aife laughed. She was mad Kenzi had infiltrated her bar again, but with Bo here, she could and would play with the young woman.

"Yes Kenzi. Answer her! Bo snapped.

"Bo...look I...". Kenzi started.

"Now I have been around long enough to know when an answer starts off like that, it's about to be another lie". Aife laughed.

"One of you tell me what the hell is going on?! Bo snapped. Bo's voice did clear the bar.

The guests in the back ran out and Mason moved behind the bar. He only worked there and didn't think Aife offered workers comp or sick leave. He can't heal like a Succubus can.

"When you were missing I went to the clubhouse. I found Kenzi dressed in one of your Kimonos and Dyson was there too. The place reeked of sexual lust and their auras told me that they had done something. Probably kissed". Aife said seriously. She never took her eyes off of Kenzi but smirked when she looked as if she had been caught in public with her pants down.

Bo looked back and forth between them and felt a cold shiver all over her body. She wanted to scream but thought better of it. She thought about to that day Kenzi admitted to kissing Dyson. They had all told her how they had lost their memories of her that night after Bo and Lauren had gone into Dyson's memories. But if Kenzi remembered the kiss, she would have rememered seeing Aife. She thought about how she vented about Lauren willingly running off with Taft after they all left his compound. Kenzi heard it all and said nothing about knowing where Lauren was all along.

She closed her eyes. Her Succubus was biting at the chance to be unleashed and she wanted to grant her wish, but this wasn't just done to her, it was done to Bo, and on purpose.

"So! Telling me you kissed Dyson. Then you stood there in Lauren's apartment listening to me go on and on about her, knowing where she was, and you said nothing! It all makes sense now. How you begged me to let my mother go when I was trying to pull her back up at the Light Fae compound. You wanted me to let her go. To let her die, and you got your wish when I thought she was dead. You won't have to worry about mom blackballing you from getting work. You will have to worry about crossing me on the street again. Not only do I suggest that you get out of the bar, I suggest you get out of the colony! Bo growled. The sound was so loud that it even made Aife jump.

"Bo listen, I can explain! Kenzi cried.

"You hid Lauren from me! You knew my mother was alive! The two women that could have answered all of my questions. Lauren could have run tests to figure out why I lost my memories. Mom could have told me about Rainer and Hades! Yet you kept your mouth shut. Which is what I suggest that you do right now. Because if I hear one more word from you, I will grant my Succubus wish to take over! Bo snapped. She was slowly walking towards Kenzi and her eyes were flashing blue and brown.

Kenzi turned on her heels and ran out. She nearly broke one of the heels on her boots. She ran with her back towards the doors and ran into someone coming inside.

"Damn it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Bo and I were supposed to be friends forever! Kenzi cried.

"Damn. I had hoped you wouldn't be crazy enough to come here". Tamsin said pulling the woman towards her squad car.

"How did you know I was here? Kenzi asked.

"One of the guys that just left called me and said my roommate was here, and looked like she was about to have her ass handed to her. I guess you pissed off both Succubus huh? Tamsin said.

"Aife's a bitch and I thought much better of Bo". Kenzi snapped looking back at the building.

"Girl don't even whisper that shit around here. Aife has friends everywhere, even in the lowest of places. Namely people that hated Trick". Tamsin explained. It wasn't a lie. The Blood King had pissed off people since the day he took the throne.

Kenzi looked at Tamsin as she climbed into the squad car. She assumed they would be heading into the precinct.

"I just want a job. I even ran out of cereal". Kenzi groaned as Tamsin pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well we do have some food at the cop shop, but it won't be nothing like you're used to eating. I don't even know how long it's been there". Tamsin said. She felt bad for Kenzi. She was the one that raised her after her rebirth. She played with her when Bo was gone somewhere. They felt like a real family, but Bo wasn't always as soft with Tamsin as Kenzi had been.

"Anything is better than nothing". Kenzi sighed.

"What were you and Bo fighting about? Tamsin asked as she turned on her sirens. She wasn't chasing a suspect but it helped her avoid red lights.

"Aife told her that I was stealing liquor from her and that I hid her from Bo when she came to me and Dyson about finding Bo. Bo is under the impression that I helped hide Lauren and Aife from her on purpose. She is partly right. I did know where Lauren was and that Aife was alive. I did it for Bo. They have never caused her anything but heartbreak and confusion". Kenzi snapped.

"I tried to warn you Kenz. You are not just fighting Bo anymore. You are fighting her real family. Aife won't keep shit from Bo. Nothing. She could borrow her brush and she would tell her that she used it. You are lucky they allowed you to live just now. We all know how nasty Bo's Succubus can be. Remember the blonde that I thought Bo killed? I was sure it was her but Lauren helped her. Now you said you helped hide her. Lauren has Hades powers and Bo's memories. There is nowhere for you to run or hide. I suggest keeping your nose clean and stay the hell away from them. If you see them coming down the street, cross it. If you see them somewhere, go somewhere else. You helped me when I was born again, but I am not sure I can help you live a long life". Tamsin explained.

"You could claim me like Bo did". Kenzi suggested as they neared the precinct.

"Bo's a Succubus. People were weary of her back then. She's still a dangerous friend and in your situation, a growing foe. Me claiming you would be useless. I am not as strong as I once was. To be honest I was thinking of asking you to leave with me. I am not making much money and I can't fight the Fae, my powers are not as strong anymore". Tamsin said.

"So you're telling me no". Kenzi said.

"I'm telling you it would be a mute point. The Fae don't fear me, I'm not sure they ever will again". Tamsin said.

"Let me talk to Bo one more time. If she won't claim me or ask to move back into the crack shack, I will consider leaving". Kenzi said.

"Girl you don't listen. Bo is a Succubus. You probably pissed the inner bitch inside of her off too. Going near Bo is going near Aife". Tamsin laughed shaking her head. She was contemplating leaving alone. Kenzi could cost her, her last life.

 _ **Vex and Ryan**_

The men had gotten up early and thought of what they were going to do about Lauren. For Ryan, Lauren wasn't his enemy. He barely knew of the woman, other than the five minute introduction that he got at Bo's birthday party. She seemed happy with Nadia or as happy as he had ever noticed a human being with another.

He was doing all of this as a favor to Vex. He was still a favorite of the Dark Elders. A lot more than Evony had ever been. He knew a lot about Medicine too. Perhaps that's what caused Vex to come to him. He had the gift of gab and could get just about anyone to listen to him.

"Are you sure this is going to work? She looked into women to me". Ryan said.

"Just get her going about that boring Science stuff and she will be putty in your hands. Trust me on this, she's a true geek just like you. Which is probably what drew the Succubus to you as well". Vex said.

"Can we get on with it? I do have other things to do". Ryan said.

"Come on. Come on. Lets get inside". Vex snapped as Ryan had unbuckled his seat belt. It was embarrassing having to ride like that, but at least he was still among the living.

"We can't fight this woman. She's literally a God with those powers that you said she has". Ryan said opening the glass door for Vex.

"I just need her to remove her hold, then I can use me hands again. Then we will see how powerful she thinks she is". Vex said.

"What? You haven't used your powers on her before? Ryan asked.

"Yes but I was only playing. I won't be playing anymore". Vex said.

"Ok we're inside. Now what? Ryan asked.

"We're looking for Dr. Lewis! Or shall I say Karen Beattie?! Vex screamed.

"Dr. Lewis is unavailable. I am not sure who this Karen Beattie is that you mentioned". Nancy said.

"You're lying. Be a good girl and go and get her". Vex ordered.

The woman stood looking at Vex. For some reason he looked familiar but she wasn't about to be ordered around like a puppet.

"Perhaps we should treat that". Nancy said looking at Vex's hands stuck to his ass.

"Only Dr. Lewis can fix this. Now go and get her! Vex screamed again.

"This is a clinic, we do have patients here". Nancy whispered walking towards the men.

"Aren't you a pretty thing. Do like my buddy Vex said here said and go get her". Ryan gushed.

Nancy was mated to a shifter. Ryan's tricks were lost on her. Her patience was lost too as she walked over to throw them out. But when she got to them, they disappeared.

"What kind of trick is this? Ryan asked as they were slammed into the concrete.

"It's her! Come on out you coward! Vex groaned. He landed on his back, whiche meant that he landed on his elbows.

"You come into my clinic, disturbing my nurse and my patients. Now who was the coward? Lauren laughed as she appeared before them.

"Well get on with it". Vex whispered.

Ryan stood up and dusted himself off. Grinning he walked towards Lauren.

"Save it. Your balls won't do me any good, but I will rip them off of you if you come nearer". Lauren said.

"You are the bitter one aren't ya?! Vex screamed from the ground. It hurt when he fell over and his mouth was now against the ground.

"That's the problem with you Vex. You have always been nasty to me. Mocking me when I was a human. Mocking me when Evony threw me in her dungeon after she picked me up on the road. You lack respect for anyone. And in that same respect, I won't remove the thrall. I know all about your plans to get Ryan here to butter me up. It will never work". Lauren laughed. Did they really think they could pull off a sneak attack. Her thrall on Vex is like a GPS on his ass. She will always know where he is and what he was up to.

"I was just joking back then. Come on you couldn't possibly take me seriously". Vex groaned. The ground was starting to get hot against his face.

"I stopped taking you seriously the minute I realized you didn't inject yourself with Bo's blood as you lead us all to believe. I don't know you well Ryan but hanging around this asshole will likely get your ass kicked or killed". Lauren said.

"He's a Fae and Loki, he will never die! Vex screamed.

"Hmm people used to say the same thing about Trick and Dyson and where are they? Lauren laughed. That's another thing Lauren had always been mocked about. Her short life span compared to Dyson's. Yes he was thousands of years old, but as a Doctor who once examined him, she knew he could die someday.

"So you are not going to help him then? Ryan asked.

"No but you might want to help him off the street. If traffic picks up, he's a sitting duck". Lauren laughed. She wasn't going to kill Vex. He was much more fun to torture alive. Her thrall was permanent and so was her distaste for the Mesmer. He probably hoped and thought that Evony was going to leave her to die. Under those conditions, she thought the Morrigan was going to too.

"Lets go Vex. I gave it my best shot. She don't like men, just as I thought". Ryan said.

"Didn't try very hard did ya? Vex groaned again as Ryan picked him up.

"I tried but she's..." Ryan started to turn around and didn't see Lauren anymore. "She's a lot of things. Lets get the hell out of here".

The Loki ran to his car with Vex. He hadn't heard Lauren walk off. He never heard a single footstep which meant she vanished. That was something he knew Vex couldn't overpower. Something he would never see coming. Just as they were inside the clinic, they were back outside, and not under their own powers. He thought of Bo. If she was still into the Doctor, she would never need him or anyone else to heal.

 _ **The Clinic**_

"How are the patients? Was everyone treated? Lauren asked.

"Yes ma'am. Those assholes only disturbed me. They all have received excellent care". Nancy smiled.

"Can you handle things? I have somewhere to be". Lauren smiled.

"Of course Dr. Lewis". Nancy smiled.

"Ok I have my phone. Text if you need anything". Lauren said walking back towards her office

"Yes ma'am". Nancy said and went back to reading her paperwork.

Lauren locked up her desk and freshened up. Once she was happy with her appearance, she transported herself out to her car.

 _ **The Dal**_

Bo and Mason were busy working a busier than normal happy hour. Aife said it was because she spread the news that she was in charge and Trick's prices had been cut in half. It wasn't a dumb move. She pulsed the delivery men to get her inventory and sold it to the customers. She wasn't losing money. She never believed in working but given how Bo was feeling about money, she went and called in old favors to get them to come in and spend thousands of dollars. She would be able to take Lauren on a tour of the world at this rate. Aife wouldn't go, she had already been everywhere.

"Ma'am there is a disturbance outside. I can't go because Bo and I are still busy". Mason said through his phone.

"What kind of disturbance? Aife asked.

"Sounds like someone is pounding on the doors. We are literally at full capacity up here". Mason said.

"Keep working, I will go and see". Aife laughed. She wasn't going to close the Dal until dusk.

The Succubus used one of Trick's old escape routes. She had to crouch down to fit, but it still worked. She used it a lot as a teenager when he tried to ground her.

"Boys, boys, boys. I have a packed house, but I can always serve you". Aife laughed.

"You think too much of yourself. You can't undo the Laws of the Blood King. Some of those laws were beneficial to us! An Elder screamed.

"Like the bullshit law he wrote making me Dark Fae, so it would never look like he handed his own daughter over to you assholes? Oh hell yes I changed that law. I even wrote it in Trick's blood". Aife laughed.

"Not that one. We don't care what side you are, you will always belong to us. We speak of the law removing us as Elders of the Fae". Another Elder replied stepping forward.

"I am the daughter of the Blood King. I am the only authority you will bow to. I do give you permission to scratch your asses though". Aife laughed.

"Hopefully that is after we are done with them". Lauren said coldly.

"Ahh another traitor. You never fulfilled your contract to the Light Fae". The Elder said.

"I don't care about your silly contract that was useless after my death. I don't care about the Light or the Dark. But I do care about which of you sent Vex for me. He can't even blow his own nose so what was he supposed to do to me? Lauren laughed.

"The Mesmer owes us a great deal. He is of no use to us like that. You will remove your thrall! The Elder screamed.

Lauren scratched the back of her neck. "How many do you want?

"I was ready to kick all of their asses but it seems you have grievances with them too". Aife laughed.

Lauren looked around and counted about 15. That meant they would share one if she divided them in half. She blinked and 7 of them went down.

Aife was impressed. Lauren hadn't lifted a finger. She had seen Hades do that once or twice and he was never that precise.

"Let me know when you're down to the extra one". Lauren said as she waved to Aife and entered the Dal. She wanted a shot or two of tghe best liquor that they had.

Bo was busy, but her insides were even busier. She knew her Succubus was sensing something or someone. Lauren had walked in after a few people had walked out. It was still a bit early but late at the same time.

The Doctor surveyed the room and found a good spot in front of the bar.

"Can I help you ma'am? Mason asked.

"Double shot of your best Whiskey". Lauren smiled.

Mason turned around and pulled a bottle from the top shelf. "Let me know if you need anything else". Mason smiled as he moved to take another order.

Lauren was ready to go but knew it would be rude to show up and not thank Bo personally for her lunch. She turned to see the Succubus with two trays of drinks in her hands. She set one tray on a table and distributed the drinks to each customer, shoved the tray under her arm and stepped towards the next table. She knew what she was doing and why she was doing it. She almost salivated at the sight of Bo's neck exposed as she leant over the next table.

Dropping a few dollars on the counter. She sat on a barstool and watched the dancefloor. Aife had finally updated the music list.

"I hope you are not about to ask someone to dance because I want to be the next one that you dance with". Bo smiled at the lost in the moment Doctor in front of her.

"No. I wasn't planning on staying that long". Lauren laughed.

Bo frowned. She had hoped Lauren had come to see her. "You're not? Did I do something?

"I just wanted to thank you for lunch, that was very sweet". Lauren said looking at the dancefloor again.

"I know you get busy with work and sometimes forget to eat. Like my note said I don't want to push". Bo said softly handing Mason her tray. She had forgotten she was working.

"I know. But I wanted to thank you while I was here". Lauren said.

"You didn't come to see me? Bo asked.

"I had some Fae business to take care of. I'm sorry if that sounded mean". Lauren replied.

"What kind of Fae business? By the way your Fae business _is_ my Fae business too! Bo snapped. Lauren's answer didn't sound right. It sounded dangerous and full of bullshit. Bullshit from anyone assuming Lauren was fare game to them.

"Ok Dr. Lewis we have one left". Aife laughed walking in.

"It took you that long? Lauren laughed.

"Not to kick ass, it took them that long to run away and drag their friends with them". Aife laughed.

"Do I get to know what's going on? Bo asked quietly.

"Some Elders came after me. It's no big deal and besides you were busy". Aife said.

"But Lauren said it was Fae business. You didn't drag her into anything did you mom? Bo asked.

"No. The Elders sent Vex after me. I came to pay them back a bit". Lauren laughed. She left them alive, but they would be hurting for centuries.

"You didn't call me. I would have helped! Bo pouted. She really wanted to be there for Lauren. Help her in every way.

"Bo I knew you were busy and why you are working here. I wasn't going to stand in your way especially for something that only took me a few seconds to handle". Lauren explained.

"And she means seconds Isabeau. She took them out in a matter of seconds. Wounds you don't want to see". Aife laughed.

"They will live". Lauren laughed.

"Lauren! I would have helped! Bo pouted again. She felt helpless knowing Lauren was fighting a group while she was either wiping tables or pouring drinks.

"Well we left you one". Aife said softly. Bo really looked hurt.

"What is he? Bo asked.

"Not sure". Aife laughed.

"Mom can you help Mason? Bo asked.

"Me? Work? Aife laughed.

"Mom, please". Bo said.

"Ok. Ok. I can hold on to your towel, but I'm not wiping anything". Aife laughed again.

"Fine. I will be right back". Bo said softly looking at Lauren.

"Ahhh the Succubus". The man laughed.

"I have someone special waiting for me. The sooner I kick your ass the faster I can go back inside". Bo said taking the mans head into her hands.

"Dr. Lewis is it? I can help her too". The man answered.

"Who are you? Bo asked curiously. She had never seen the man before.

"I'm Doctor Snook. A memory Fae. I can help your Doctor get rid of your memories. They are so strong around here too". He shuddered.

"What? You can do that? Lets go! Bo said pulling him by his hand.

Dr. Snook laughed as Bo pulled him into the Dal.

"Everybody out! Bo screamed. She watched as every Fae threw their money on to the counter or tables and ran out. Once she was sure all of them were out, she stood in front of Aife and Lauren.

"This is Dr. Snook. He said he's a memory Fae. I was thinking...

"I know what you were thinking. I just didn't think you would do this". Lauren said.

"You know him? Bo asked.

"I know what he can do". Lauren answered.

"He can help you get rid of my memories Lauren". Bo said pulling the man towards them, and saw him being pushed back.

"Lauren! Bo said.

"Two things you have overlooked Bo". Lauren said.

"What? Bo asked. She knew her memories were shit and didn't want them in Lauren's head another second.

"He's Dark Fae and and a Ortenax". Lauren said.

"But if he can help you with my memories..". Bo started.

"He can also help me forget everything, including you. Still want him to help me? Lauren asked pushing the man further and further away from her.

"Screw that. Not in my colony! Mason! Dinner time". Aife laughed as she watched the man shift into his panther form.

Bo looked at Lauren until Lauren stood up to leave. The Doctor didn't say anything and Bo knew she had just made a huge mistake.

The Succubus worked well into morning. They were not as busy but she still made good money and tips. Once she had finished cleaning up, she walked out to her car. She thought of nothing but Lauren all night and wondered if her sad face had earned her sympathy tips.

Climbing into her car, she found a note on the dashboard. Recognizing the writing, she read it.

 _"Thank you for trying to help me. I just can't take the risk of forgetting everything it could be bad, but I know your intentions were good_

 _-Lauren._

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Bo visits the clinic.**_

 _ **The Elders finally flee the colony.**_

 _ **Vex calls in a favor from Aife.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bo**_

Bo was on her back in her bed. She had already thrown her pillows to the floor in annoyance. Annoyance at herself. She had been up most of the night, trying not to trash the place. She had trashed her own life again. She made a mistake.

In her mind it really wasn't a mistake. There was a lot of good intentions behind bringing the Ortenax to Lauren. It was possible that Lauren could see Bo's entire life. Long before she had ever met her. Long before her killing spree of ten years had stopped. Some of them were the most brutal deaths even Bo had ever seen.

Bo had been and still is so ashamed of her life. She was just an animal killing people at will. Some for fun and others for pure sexual reasons. After Kyle, she never had a home again. It was either sleep on the streets or sleep in the woods and wait to be devoured by another animal like herself. She just doesn't walk on all fours.

Nights of sleeping on wet grass, hoping something would stroll by for her to feed on. An owl. A deer. Something for her body and something for her Succubus.

Sure humans hunt and kill for food. But Bo needed a different kind of feed. She hated having to stoop so low that she killed innocent animals. Mothers, babies. Just death. Death everywhere. Death was her life. Her calling card that she wished she could someday burn, and one day she finally did.

She waited a long time to find her answers. To control her inner beast. She just never knew it would be something as simple as a few injections. But nothing about Lauren was simple. Nothing about her aura was simple. Bo had been reading it long before she ever told Lauren about that skill.

There was and is something so fulfilling and tasty about Lauren's aura, when Bo is around her. It has been there since the first day. Something even the mighty Hades couldn't douse. If Bo saw it, then her Succubus saw it too.

But her feelings can't make up for the shit show of her memories. Her life was the most graphic horror flick that nobody should ever see. It is beyond embarrassing that the woman she loves and tries to impress can see what a murderous loser she really was back then. But after she met and fell in love with Lauren, all of that started to change.

It changed the minute she chose Lauren, and it broke a bit the minute Lauren asked for a break. She is not blaming Lauren for the break. If she was honest with herself, they had already been on a break. Bo was either working on her Dawning tests or just shooting the breeze with someone that wasn't her girlfriend. Lauren must have felt like she needed to make an appointment just to see Bo. The Dawning came and went and Bo was still out, doing Fae stuff while her human love, was home, alone.

Now here Bo was. Home and alone in her bed. At her own insistence because she knows she needs to feed but is abstaining from that. From now on, she won't be taking Chi from just anyone. They would only be a snack, while Lauren would be a five course meal. She had to focus on that. Needed to focus on that. She didn't want to be alone anymore and she doesn't want Lauren to feel that way ever again. Pushing off of her bed, she headed to shower, and dress.

 _ **Vex**_

Unlike Bo, Vex was on his stomach. He cursed Lauren every time he wanted to roll over on to his back. His nurse wasn't due for hours so he was stuck where he was. Although he was pissed at Lauren, it was his own fault. His own fault for getting involved in something that wasn't his business. He wasn't Tamsin, he wasn't raised by Kenzi. The girl was a hypocrite in her own right. She hated Lauren for hurting Bo but her favorite wolf had done the same thing over and over again. His dirty deeds weren't lost on the Mesmer. Dyson had centuries of bullshit lined up behind him. So many not even Trick could right them with his blood.

He giggled at Dyson's wolves mate for life line that he often used to try and get women to stay with him. Not even Ciara wanted to stay with him. That's why he fled without her. She knew Dyson could be a bastard. They all knew. So who gave a damn if Kenzi was stuck to Dyson? She was always riding him hard in her own mind. The golden boy couldn't do wrong in Kenzi's eyes, but Lauren couldn't ever do right.

Yes. He had screwed himself when he got involved. The gang never cared for him much unless they needed him for something. A feeling he shared with Lauren. All over a Succubus. An unaligned Succubus.

He knew of another resident Succubus. One that owed him a favor. Aife. She was spontaneous and he had to admit he liked her spunk since she never followed any law or Fae rules. Trick in all of his efforts could not reel her in to see reason. Aife never needed a reason for anything. She just did whatever the hell she wanted. Vex wanted something. He wanted to cash in a favor she owed him. But how was he going to do that in his current position? He only had Ryan for the a few days and the Loki vanished. His only resolve was to either wait for his nurse or try and get to his knees.

 _ **Dark Fae house.**_

"We have to get the hell out of here and regroup. Find some Light Fae Elders if we need to". An Elder said.

"We have two Succubi here. One is the craziest we have ever seen. We have no defense with those two and the Doctor on the loose". Another replied.

"Where will we go? An Elder asked stepping foward.

"To York, so we aren't too far and close enough to return when it's time". He replied.

"Vex will be here. He can keep us up to date. That is whenever he gets off of his ass". An Elder chuckled.

"Lets get out of here then". They all chimed in unison.

The only sound to be heard was their boot heels hitting the pavement. They had no idea where Evony was and she needed to be here to fix the Fae problems. The Una Mens were dead. Trick is dead. There is no leader or order. Something they have had for thousands of years.

 _ **Lauren**_

Lauren had a good night since she left the Dal. She had rambled the periodic table over, and over again in her head trying to keep Bo's memories at bay. She didn't want to know what Bo was thinking or doing at the moment. She almost felt ambushed the last time she had seen the Succubus.

In her right mind she knew Bo was only trying to help, but in her haste she didn't see the big picture of Lauren losing all of her memories. She had already done her homework on an Ortenax. None of them could ever be trusted. They can take memories away but never restore them.

Lauren would feel like an invalid. A vegetable. Having to live her life without knowing anyone. Remembering anyone. It would be like being in a walking coma. Damned if she lived like that again. Trying to save Nadia for all of those years already left her feeling like a zombie.

She was ready for her early morning run. It was good to get some fresh air. To run a mile or two. To run towards nothing. Just run. Run away from her past. Run away from her present. Just get lost in the winds that her hair would flow in. Let nature take her away for awhile. She could run a lot faster now and her miles were done in a matter of minutes.

Sweaty, refreshed and ready to work, she ran home, showered and dressed.

Two hours later she arrived at her clinic. Two hours after that she had to use her emergency OR room to treat a double gun shot wound victim. The shooter hit an artery so her hands, and vision had to be precise to save the patient. Once she had everything she needed, they began.

Four hours had passed and the clinic had been nearly cleared out of patients.

"Is Dr. Lewis in? Bo asked softly as she approached the Nurse's station.

"Bo right? Nancy asked.

"Yes my name is Bo". Bo answered.

"She is just getting out of surgery. Let me see if she is up for visitors". Nancy said picking up her phone.

To give her some privacy Bo stepped far away from the desk and looked around the building. Lauren had done well for herself. It was a huge upgrade from the Light Fae labs.

Everything was shiny and plush. She didn't even want to sit for fear of disturbing the sight in front of her. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned back to Nancy who was on another call. This is what Bo needed to do. Be patient. Don't just assume Lauren is giving her the brush off when she was the one that came to her. Uninvited but determined to speak to the Doctor. Even if it meant Lauren would be in her element. Professional.

Bo needed to be ready for that too. Be ready for Lauren to be in work mode. Not take any offense if she is rushed out of the way or room. This was important to Bo on more than just a personal level. Right now she didn't even feel like Lauren was her friend. They were strangers almost.

"She is currently freshening up but will be in her office shortly, if you wish to wait". Nancy said finally ending her other call.

"Yes I will wait". Bo said finally taking a seat. She rubbed her palms agianst one her pant legs. Her hands started to sweat the minute Nancy hung up the phone. She was nervous that she was going to say that Lauren told her to get lost. But she didn't. Bo allowed the breath that she had been holding free and stood up to grab a cup of water.

If she didn't calm down, she would be a patient. She didn't want Lauren to have to see her naked until they were ready, if ever again. She was dressed conservatively. Black top, jeans, jacket and boots with her hair framing her face.

As the water went down her throat she took a few more deep breaths. She was in. She was in Lauren's clinic and she hadn't been kicked out. This was the in that she needed. It was time. Not like the last time she asked Lauren to be a couple. It was time for them to find some common ground. Time for them to grow into something new, other than what they used to be. It was time for Bo to step up her game and efforts. Lauren gave her two months but Bo wanted less than that and she would go all out to make it so.

"The Doctor will see you know. I can show you if you don't know the way". Nancy smiled softly.

"That would be great". Bo said looking around. Lauren did say she had two private offices before. She didn't see anyone in dire need to be seen. She closed her eyes and opened them once she heard Nancy's feet hitting the surface.

"This way". Nancy smiled.

Bo's heart was pounding with every step and corner they turned. It was a long walk, but a needed one. She needed to compose herself. To find her confidence that this wouldn't be a wasted trip.

"So do you need anything for the clinic? Bo asked.

"No. Thank you for offering, but we are well stocked". Nancy said.

"You can always call me if you ever need anything. Errands run. Anything". Bo offered.

"Thanks I will keep that in mind". Nancy said as she stopped and pointed. "Here we are".

"Thanks". Bo whispered. Putting her hand on the knob, she gently knocked with the other hand.

"It's open". Lauren said. Bo still waited a few seconds. Waited for Lauren to change her mind. Waited for her to open the door herself, but Lauren hadn't closed any doors on the Succubus.

"Hi". Bo said gently as she stepped inside. Her mouth fell open when she saw how huge Lauren's office was. She wasn't even sitting at her desk. She was pumping iron in the corner.

"Hi Bo. Come on in". Lauren panted and the sound was making Bo a bit crazy.

"If this is a bad time, I can wait another time". Bo said.

"No it's fine. How can I help you? Lauren asked.

"Help me? Bo cringed at the words.

"Well if you here, there must a Fae case or something you need help with". Lauren smiled softly as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"No this is not about a case. I just wanted to talk to you about something. If that's ok? Bo asked. This was bad. She was so nervous she felt like an idiot stumbling over her thoughts.

"Ok. Have a seat". Lauren said gesturing towards two chairs.

Bo watched Lauren freshen up and waited quietly. This was no time to tell the woman to leave the sweat and dirt alone because Bo had never seen her look so hot.

Once Lauren took a seat handing Bo a cup of coffee, she extended a hand telling her she was ready to talk. This was one of those times when she tuned out what she knew about Bo. Her intentions. Her nervousness.

"I wanted to talk about last night. I got your note, I just wanted to clear that up in person". Bo said shyly.

"Bo". Lauren sighed.

"Please let me explain Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I understood it Bo". Lauren said taking a sip of coffee.

"No Lauren I don't think you do". Bo snapped softly.

Lauren studied Bo for a moment and could see the desperation in her eyes. In her soul. She really needed to talk and the Doctor in Lauren was about to let her. "Ok".

"I was only trying to help you get rid of my memories. I know the shit I've done and most of it had nothing to do with you or with us. There are some pretty shitty things I have done in my life that I wouldn't wish anyone to know about. Not only because I'm sorry about what I did, but because of the horrors of what I did too. Some of the worst of it was between us but the rest of me as a child, as a teen...It's not a pretty sight or thought". Bo vented.

Lauren studied Bo again. She knew what she was talking about. The Succubus inside of Bo was like a child with a live in bogeyman. None of it was Bo's fault. None of it was in her control. But everything Lauren had seen of Bo's Succubus up close and in person wasn't any indication that she was excessively evil. She just didn't allow anyone to hurt the people she loved. Herself, Kenzi, Dyson, Trick. Even when she knew her Succubus would surface, when she saved Trick's life with Isabeau's essence.

"Bo. I won't lie and say your memories are not a nuisance, but I know most of the things that happened in your past was not your fault. Your childhood, teen years. None of it". Lauren said.

"And us? Bo asked almost in a childlike voice.

"Bo. I don't know about us yet. I'm sorry if that sounds cold. If it's something you can't handle to hear. But that has always been a mutual problem of ours. Either we hear each other. Really hear each other, or we don't. We will always be stuck right here". Lauren explained.

"No it's something I needed to hear. I haven't always, if ever, stuck around to listen to you. That's why I'm here now. To listen to you. To see what you need. Even if it has nothing to do with us. I just want to know you again. Who knows maybe down the line we will never be meant to be again, but at least we could be friends if not more". Bo said.

Lauren sighed and set her cup down on the small coffee table.

"I have never meant you any ill will Lauren. I know I have done some things that have made you feel less important in my life. Like Rainer, and Dyson but you were always first in my heart. Then and now". Bo said.

"I know that you love me Bo. I just no longer understand why or how. Not when you threw my findings in my face. Literally kicking me out of your house again. Not when you literally picked someone else right in front of me. Not when you didn't even know I was dead until Hades revived me. _Hades_ ". Lauren sighed harshly.

Bo hung her head. Lauren was right again. She hadn't done much since Lauren asked for a break to show her love. Prove her love. Asking her to come back with her at Evony's party would have been disastrous. She couldn't even save Ianka and she died in her arms. Couldn't see that she was another Lauren. Always owned. So how would asking Lauren to be claimed be any different? Lauren wanted freedom. Deserved her freedom. Bo needed to grow too. To learn to love without it sounding like ownership.

"I let you down. As a friend, and as a lover. I know I need to gain your trust again. I am not asking to become a couple right now, because I know I'm not ready for that. I just want us to date someday. No pressure. I let you down and I should be a friend enough to help you rise again". Bo said.

"Bo it's barely been a few weeks yet". Lauren said.

"I am not saying go out with me tonight or tomorrow. I am asking to be your friend again. We need to grow as that before we could ever grow as anything else". Bo smiled sadly. She wanted more but she had just witnessed that they weren't ready yet.

"So why are you here again? Lauren smiled.

"I came here to apologize for last night and to make sure you have eaten something. So have you? Bo smiled in return.

"No I have had a busy day. The most I have eaten was a piece of toast". Lauren said.

"Is this your lunch hour? Bo asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"I can eat whenever I want. I have a full staff". Lauren said.

"Then sit down Dr. Lewis and tell me what you would like today? Bo asked pulling out some take out menus from her jacket pocket.

"You had this planned? Lauren asked.

"Not exactly. I honestly thought you would refuse to see me. But I did come prepared just in case". Bo sighed as she took a seat in the nearest chair.

Lauren smiled. It was thoughtful of Bo to think of food again and telling that she wasn't sure of Lauren allowing her to talk to her. The Ortenax wasn't that bad, and in Bo's defense, she wouldn't have known of that Fae if the Elders hadn't come for them. She tried to help even if she hadn't thought about it from all angles.

"This isn't a date though". Lauren said softly.

"I know that Doctor. But as your friend. I am going to stay here until you at least eat a meal". Bo said handing Lauren another menu since she hadn't picked anything to eat yet.

Lauren smiled. She really didn't have to rush back to work or work at all for the rest of the day if she didn't want to. They were about to change shifts and her night staff was fully loaded and capable.

 _ **Vex**_

Vex's nurse had finally arrive and bathed him. Now he was trying to convince her to make one phone call for him. She groaned saying it wasn't in her job description.

"Just one call. That's all I ask and the you can be on your merry way". Vex pleaded.

"Who do you want me to call? Maxine asked.

"Do you know the Succubus? Vex asked.

"Aife?! Maxine asked.

"Yes her. Can you call her for me? Vex pleaded again.

"Hell no. That woman is crazy, and not one to be fucked with. Pardon my french". Maxine said as she quickly gathered her things.

"Please. You're the only one here! Vex screamed.

"Buddy I am paid to wash your ass, not get mine's kicked in the process". Maxine laughed.

"Please! Vex begged and it was embarrassing that he had to do that.

"I will get word to her but I am staying the hell out of this". Maxine said.

"If you won't call, can you at least drive me to the Dal Riata? I am sure she's there". Vex pleaded again.

"Fine. I will drop you off, and then drop out of sight until tomorrow". Maxine relented. Aife made her a thousand times nervous. The daughter of the Blood King. Just getting her blood in your veins could be horrible. She cringed again at the thought. She was calculating how far from the Dal they were. She wished Vex was well enough so she could push him out of her car while she was speeding by. Aife nearly looked like a vampire to her.

Twenty minutes later she unbuckled Vex from his seat belt and stood up him against the door. She knocked hard on the doors, hopped in her car and sped away.

Aife saw the whole thing on her security cameras and laughed until she was in tears. A powerful Mesmer reduced to being chauffeured around.

"Go and help that stick inside". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said as Aife held herself up by her hand on the counter.

"Such a powerful Mesmer reduced to touching his ass 24/7". Aife laughed hysterically.

"You won't think it's so funny when I tell you why I've come here". Vex said walking over to the bar.

"I won't scratch your balls for you". Aife laughed.

"I don't have time for games. You owe me a favor and I've come to collect". Vex said.

"Collect on what? I don't owe you any favors". Aife laughed at his nerve.

"Your baby Succubus. I was the one that called and told you she was in town. You owe me for that". Vex snapped.

"Dear idiot boy. I don't owe you for that since Lou Ann called me collect and told me". Aife laughed.

"What?! You said I was the one that told you first". Vex snapped again.

"I lied". Aife laughed.

"Well then help me then for old times sakes". Vex pleaded.

"We never had any old times. Your father was an ass and so was mine. That is the extent of our relationship. Now order a drink or get out of here before I cut myself and bleed into your mouth". Aife laughed.

"Bullocks". Vex groaned.

"Yep. Now get out. I can't remove Lauren's thrall and if I could your hands would be covering your boys". Aife laughed again. She watched as Mason pushed him out of the bar.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women were stuffed and nearly laying flat in the chairs.

"MMm that was good". Lauren moaned and Bo nearly spit her drink out the sound.

"What the food or the...? Bo started.

"The food and the foot massage. Thanks Bo". Lauren smiled softly.

"My pleasure but I know it's still not a date". Bo said rubbing her palms against her legs.

"You have no idea how helpful a foot massage is to a Doctor". Lauren said.

"Are you done for the day? It's getting later and later". Bo said.

"Yes. I'm done for the day". Lauren said.

"Can I drive you home? Bo asked. She wanted as much time alone with Lauren as she could get.

"I have my car but thank you though". Lauren said getting up and cleaning up her office. She smiled as Bo hopped up to help. After taking the trash to the nearest receptacle, Bo raced back into the building. Lauren was already walking out.

"So I hope we can do this again sometime. As friends until we are ready to date". Bo sighed sadly. Lauren was twirling her car keys in her hand and Bo knew their time was up.

"Bo? Lauren called out after they had both gone to their cars.

"Yeah? Bo replied.

"I'll race you to my house". Lauren smiled.

Bo grinned wide. "You're on Dr. Lewis! The women sped down the road and lucked out when the traffic was light.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Kenzi gives Tamsin an answer**_

 _ **Bo plans to cook a surprise dinner for Lauren.**_

 _ **Lauren debates if she wants to keep Bo's memories.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Lauren**_

Bo and I had raced to my house. We both broke a lot of speed limits. I knew she was happy she didn't have her beloved Camaro, because she would have lost at the start. It was a fun race though. I think we scared a few people off of their charted courses. After that, the traffic was really light. The sky turned dark on the way from my clinic to my house.

I invited Bo in for a cup of coffee as we rested a bit and I gave her a tour of my house. Or at least the spots she had never seen before. When we reached my bedroom, we didn't go inside, and I changed the subject. I could read her aura and knew what she wanted. But I had to resist.

I think that has always been a problem with us. I seemed to always give in too easily. That is not a memory of hers, it is a memory of ours. How I let her get her shots in when I told her about my findings on Rainer. How she always walked away without giving me a chance to explain anything. Not to be cruel but I walked away from my bedroom and back down the stairs. After another hour, she had finished her coffee and left. With the same, sad and longing face.

What would sleeping with Bo accomplish now? Would it make me look easy and weak again? She's a Succubus yes, but even when I was just a human, she always got what she wanted. It was like none of the rest of us mattered. We all had to fall into the arms of a woman that pushed us away so many times. I am not Dyson. I am not a prisoner of my nature, I can say no to her. Well I didn't exactly say no, I just walked the other way.

The truth of the matter is my trust in Bo has been heavily damaged. That isn't the old Lauren in me, that's the new Lauren too. I don't know when the last time I trusted her was. Probably when she asked me to start a relationship. But how long did that really last? A day? Two days? Before we were damaged.

I am not talking about Bo's Succubus, I am talking about Bo. How many times had I seen her wounded and heal without needing to run off to Dyson? Well Dyson had been replaced with Tamsin and Rainer. Everyone that wasn't me. Far too many times, I asked myself if I was in a relationship or just dating Bo on the side.

I was either working in the lab or working at home until one of them would barge in with some bullshit case. I should have bought a sign that read closed on it. My loft should have been closed, my phone turned off, and my life turned on just to get some fun in my own time. But no, my door was always open. No thank yous, just specimen after specimen. You let one in and they will all come running with problem after problem that a normal clinic could treat.

Free Lauren is gone. I won't put out just because there is an attraction there. Clearly there is one with Bo, but having sex with her wouldn't satisfy anything but her arousal. Then what would I be? A one night stand? A notch on my own bed post? No. Nobody has deserved to be in that bed but me. Which I now need after a shower.

Then I laid there all night wondering if I wanted to keep the memories that kept popping up in my head. Bo's life.

 _ **The Dal**_

"How are things going? Aife asked.

"Going very well. The lunch crowd should be arriving soon but apparently some needed breakfast liquor". Mason laughed.

"And the lair? Aife asked.

Mason sighed. "It's still under renovation. I don't know what is taking them so long".

"Maybe I should change the workers. If they can't be expedient then they don't need to be here". Aife said pulling her phone out.

"I can talk to them again". Mason suggested.

"I will give them one hour to improve, if not, they are out of here. You can tell them that". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said as he walked downstairs. Aife watched him go. She wanted the lair completely redone. So that it didn't look so crowded and she didn't have to nearly duck just to walk down there.

Aife smiled when she heard familiar footsteps again. "Needing your check already? She laughed.

"That would be nice, but that's not why I'm here". Bo said softly.

"What's up sweetie? Aife asked.

Bo smiled. "Tell me you know how to cook more than poisoned cookies".

Aife laughed, more like she screamed, and nodded when she stopped.

"I want to surprise Lauren with dinner". Bo said.

"And you can't take her out to do that? Aife laughed.

"Not like that. I want to cook it myself but I want, need it to be really, really good". Bo said. She had thought about it all last night after she left Lauren's. If she was going to make any headway with Lauren, she needed to do things on her own and not just fancy dinners at a local restaurant.

"And when are you wanting this dinner? Aife asked.

"Tonight. I can't afford to waste more time. If I want Lauren back, I have to work for her". Bo said.

"Didn't I tell you that? Aife laughed.

"Mom can you be serious please? Bo groaned.

"Ok. What do you want? Aife asked.

Bo placed a picture on the counter. It showed a salad. Chicken Parmesan, and a chocolate cake.

"Hmmmm. That sounds simple enough". Aife smiled.

"Mom I don't want you to cook it, just show me". Another note read.

"Ok. Ok. Let me handle some things here and we can go and get what you will need". Aife laughed. It was more cute than funny. Bo wanting to cook something so simple and yet worried about how it will turn out. But she understood the seriousness in the act, she wants to impress Lauren.

"Fine". Bo said grabbing a beer from behind the bar. It was still early but she was going to stick to her mother like glue. Aife had a tendency to go off somewhere else at any given moment. Bo needed this time too. She knew Lauren would likely know about her plans that's why she had a picture of what she wants to prepare. If she spoke it, Lauren would likely know. She never looked down at the picture, she only showed it to Aife, if she looked Lauren would probably see it too.

That's another way she screwed up. Forcefully trying to take her memories back and then bringing the Ortenax to Lauren. This was mostly Bo's doing. Taking her eyes off of Lauren in the first place. She should have told everything and everyone to shit bricks the minute Lauren asked for a break.

Her Dawning was over. Hale was about to be the Ash for good and Dyson had a new partner in Tamsin. Kenzi could have waited too. There was nothing pressing in her life. She said she was fine when they brought her home. So there was nothing holding Bo back from Lauren, but Bo.

Her need to jump into anything. Her current predicament was no better. She was jumping through hoops and whatever she thought she could use to help Lauren. But Lauren didn't need help anymore. She probably didn't need Bo either. But Bo needs her. Wants her. Wants to get back to where they were the first time they made love after starting their relationship. Once again Bo had Lauren in her bed and had to run off for Fae shit. Trick's shit. He was the Blood King, why did he always need Bo to come running? Just write the bastard or situation out of existence and leave Bo alone. Kenzi needed her too.

Kenzi made her choice when she asked Bo to unclaim her. She lost faith in her. Yes Rainer was a fraud but their friendship wasn't. Lauren didn't like him either, so she just left for the compound. Evony's bed. Evony's. When she had just been literally sitting on Bo's. If Bo really wanted her back there for good, she needed to change for good.

Trick, The Morrigan and the Una Mens are all dead, or out of commission. There is no weight of the Fae world on her shoulders. Her mother could handle all of that. She was for the most part too. Nobody was screwing around with Aife. The woman isn't afraid of anything so why is Bo?

The old Bo would have grabbed her fake IDS and ran by now. But Lauren was keeping her there. Keeping them both there. It wasn't lost on her that her Succubus loves Lauren too. Those blinding moments when any threat is made towards Lauren. Her eyes flashed a bright white just before they turned blue.

Just like they have been doing for weeks. The last couple of years really. Every time Bo took a lover to bed. Every time they were near the Dark Fae compound. Every time they were near Lauren. Often times Bo was the threat, and there was nothing the Succubus could do about it while sharing the same body as Bo. Nothing Bo could do against her but what she is doing right now, trying to get Lauren back for the both of them.

Sure she could try and use her powers, but her Succubus was not the reason Lauren left them, so why should she be the one to get her back? No. Bo needed to do this. Wanted to do this.

"Ready to go? Aife laughed. She had been calling Bo's name for nearly an hour. But when her eyes were glassy like that, she was only thinking of one person. And if she wanted help, they needed to leave soon.

Bo bit her lip. "Yeah. Yes I'm ready".

"I don't know why you're going about this the long way". Aife laughed.

"Because I have taken the easy way too many times. If I am to be deserving of her, I need to come out of my comfort zone". Bo said.

"She will know all about this. So how is it a surprise? Aife asked. It really made no sense.

"If she does, she does, there is nothing I can do about it but try". Bo said.

"Good girl, now hurry up and get in". Aife laughed as she took the driver's side.

Within minutes they reached the grocery store. Bo jumped out. She was still a bundle of nerves but excited as they neared closer and closer to dinner time. Lauren had cooked some wonderful meals and desserts before. Bo knew she couldn't compete but wanted to show she was willing to try her hand at it. Lauren never needed to read the instructions, Bo would. Which is why she asked Aife to help. Hopefully she could teach her some shortcuts to a successful dinner.

"Get me everything I need for this dinner". Aife said handing a clerk a note while pulsing them.

"Mom! Bo groaned.

"What? I don't shop. If I want something I can always find someone to do it for me". Aife laughed as the woman ran off.

"Then why did we come here? Bo asked.

"So you can see how it's done". Aife laughed.

"What? I've shopped before". Bo laughed.

"Yeah but have you ever shopped as fast as she's running? Aife laughed as she pointed towards the clerk.

"Here". The woman smiled as she pushed the small cart up to the counter.

"Bag all of it for me". Aife smiled.

"Yes ma'am". The clerk responded.

"Grab a bag Isabeau". Aife laughed.

"Mom don't you have to pay for this? Bo asked.

"Ohh honey I already did". Aife laughed. Bo shook her head and knew what it meant.

"Mom I don't want to feed Lauren stolen food". Bo snapped.

"Fine. Keep the tip". Aife laughed throwing money on the counter.

"Mom I wanted to pay. You could have saved your money". Bo said showing a small wad of cash.

"Girl that wasn't my money, that was Trick's". Aife laughed.

"Huh? Bo asked.

"He had a stash of money hidden away. I found it and used some of it just now". Aife laughed again.

"He had money? Bo asked.

"A lof it. Now can we go? Aife laughed.

"Ok". Bo said looking at the clock.

"Isabeau time to talk about the elephant in the car". Aife laughed.

"And that is? Bo asked.

"How are you going to get her to have dinner with you much less surprise her? Aife laughed.

"I am going to cook it and take it to her. Oscar told me she would likely be home, and since he's her butler, he would know that better than anyone". Bo explained.

"That might work". Aife smiled as she sped away from the grocery store. Hours passed as she went over temperature and timing. She had confused Bo more than once, and found it adorable.

Bo was so lost but hopeful. Aife had made it simpler than it started out to be. They needed to speed up the process because she wasn't sure Lauren wouldn't have an emergency at the clinic that she needed to attend to.

Aife had bought plenty of food for trial and error. After the third batch failed, the Succubus was finally happy with the fourth. "That's it! Aife laughed as she took a bite of everything.

"Ok. Ok. I wrote it all down. Now if you don't mind, I do need to cook it on my own, and shower too". Bo said.

"Of course, of course. Just don't burn the place down". Aife laughed rubbing her hands on her apron.

After walking Aife out, Bo took a few deep breaths. Cook and then shower. Aife gave her good advice, on how to keep it hot off the stove fresh.

Nerves. Nerves. Nerves. They never evaporated no matter how many times she swerved in the shower. Making mental notes of what she was going to wear. How she was going to fix her hair. How slowly she would drive so the food wouldn't spill. What she was going to say. They hadn't left things in a bad way just an awkward way.

Lauren wasn't ready. Bo understood that even in her own disappointment. Why would Lauren be? What had changed in a matter of days or even hours? Lauren wasn't cold but she wasn't hot with her either. For all intents and purposes they were friends. Exes. Problem solvers. Solving everyone's problems but their own.

Theirs. Was there a their anymore? For as much as Bo wanted to call Lauren hers, she wasn't. She couldn't cuddle with her. She couldn't hold her in her arms. She couldn't call with a flimsy excuse just to see her. Like the time she went to Lauren's claiming it was for an aspirin but it was really just to check on her to make sure she wasn't passed out in her floor with files and samples everywhere.

As powerful as she was, couldn't she had beaten the Garuda on her own? If he fed on fear, he wouldn't have found any in Bo. Lauren took that away from her. It was the one thing no Fae ever gave her. Provided for her. There was no darkness anymore.

Lauren strengthened her. Gave her something positive to look forward to. To believe in. A normalcy she hadn't known before. But just when things were what she thought was normal. Lauren was gone. Bo's ship had sunk without it's anchor. She went home and drank herself into a stupor until Kenzi arrived and they watched a few movies.

She had already felt her Succubus starting to stir. Angry about the break too. Angry because Bo didn't know what to do to fix it. Angry because she was without the Dr's warmth and touch too. Angry they were working on yet another case.

A few times Bo could feel her feet trying to turn around. But Bo wasn't ready. If she saw Lauren and she said it was more than a break, Bo would break. Her Succubus had other plans and nearly fed on Kenzi in anger until Kenzi suggested that Bo call Lauren. Only to find that Lauren was really gone. Her Doctor. Her friend. Her anchor. Gone.

Bo had never heard her Succubus cry. Sure she cried when Dyson died but her Succubus didn't. She had gone home to change. Once she was in her bedroom, the tears flowed. A growl accompanied by anger. Dyson was kidnapped. Lauren was gone. Lauren should have been her biggest priority. Lauren was a human. Vulnerable and the Fae wouldn't care about killing her.

And what did Lauren hear when Bo found her? That she was there to get Dyson. Dyson. Hadn't Bo mentioned something about Lauren possibly being there too? She found the vial with Lauren's name on it in the Dal. Lauren had to be there. But she was looking to get Dyson out first.

Bo screamed in the shower. She had to calm down. If her Succubus showed up at Lauren's she might take it as a threat. Washing and quickly dressing, she headed downstairs to prepare the food.

The kitchen was much better than the clubhouse. Everything was shiny and clean. Looking over her notes, she started with the salad. Pretty simple to follow. She prepped the Chicken Parmesan with some Garlic mashed potatoes and put them on the stove. Once she taste tested both of them. She wrapped them in foil and waited for the cake to get done. Hours later, she was ready to go. The food was still hot and she gently placed it all in a heated bag Aife had swiped from a pizza boy, after asking how he kept it warm.

Taking a few deep breaths, she sent Oscar a text. Once he confirmed that Lauren was home, she gently pulled off. She was driving fairly slow but her mind was already at Lauren's. Her heart was racing as if Lauren had already slammed the door in her face. She needed to hurry though. Lauren could get hungry and have dinner cooked. Oscar's text didn't indicate that he had already cooked dinner. It was getting later and later, and Bo's fear was growing.

She wanted this to be right. She didn't want to fail Lauren again. Leave her thinking all she wanted was sex. No. It was never just sex with them. It was love. That would hold true even if Bo wasn't a Succubus.

It was time. Time to pull into Lauren's driveway. Time to treat Lauren. Time to talk to Lauren. Time to step up her game before she lost. Shaking her fear off, she pulled in behind one of Lauren's Hummers. This was a blue one, she had a black one too.

"Lets go Dennis". Bo whispered to herself. Climbing out of the car, she walked around, and gently pulled the bags and bottle of wine that Aife suggested out of the back seat. She was so paranoid about damaging everything on the way over, she placed seat belts around the bag and bottle.

Walking slowly she felt awkward. What if she said no? What if she was sleeping? What if she had company? That Hummer she parked behind didn't have to be Lauren's.

Walking slowly as to keep her heels from making too much noise, she kept her eyes on the doors and window curtains. It was useless since Lauren likely knew she was coming, but Bo didn't know what Lauren was doing or feeling. She finally made it to the door and rang the doorbell. She stood back when she heard the sounds of someone running.

"Hello Lauren". Bo smiled shyly. Her eyes wanted to flash blue so badly at the sight in front of her.

"Bo? What are you doing here? Lauren asked.

"I kind of figured you would be expecting me". Bo said shyly looking down.

"I haven't used those powers all day. Actually I just got home from my run, as you can see from all of my wet clothes". Lauren said.

Lauren wasn't lying her clothes and hair was clinging to her body. "I see. Well I did call to check with Oscar to make sure you were home. I am sorry for overstepping. I will leave so you can clean up". Bo said.

"That doesn't smell like pizza. What did you do? Lauren asked staring at the bag Bo was holding.

"It's Ok Lauren. I screwed up again. Just assuming that I could show up and expect things to be as I planned". Bo said.

"Can...can I see? Lauren asked softly gesturing for the bag.

"It's kind of heavy. I can carry it". Bo said shyly.

"Ok. Lets go inside". Lauren said stepping aside to allow Bo in.

"I will go and freshen up and be right back down ok? Lauren said softly.

"Ok". Bo said nervously. This was turning into a disaster. She put the bag and wine on the counter. She took a seat in the living quarters and closed her eyes. This was embarrassing. If Lauren had guests, it would be worse.

Fifteen minutes later Lauren emerged. Although Bo preferred her the way she looked before, the sight in front of her trounced that look.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked.

"I...I should have called first". Bo said looking everywhere but at Lauren.

"Bo you can relax it's ok. Really. Oscar left hours ago. Nobody is here but you and me". Lauren explained.

"I still should have called first. I can't even be considerate right". Bo said.

"Are you going to sit there? Whatever is in that bag smells great". Lauren said.

"Ok". Bo said getting up and walked towards the kitchen awkwardly.

Lauren watched her and allowed her to have her moment. She had never seen Bo this off, not even after one of their fights.

"I made dinner for two. Inside this bag is a tossed garden salad and chocolate cake for dessert. Inside this bag is Chicken Parmesan and Garlic mashed potatoes". Bo explained gently.

"And this? Lauren asked looking at the bottle.

"That is a bottle of Barbera that mom suggested". Bo said.

"Will she be coming too? I can cut this for three". Lauren said pulling out a knife.

"No. She is not coming. I made this for you and me". Bo said softly.

"You really made this? Lauren asked.

"Yes mom gave me some pointers. I hope I nailed it like she did". Bo said.

"It smells delicious Bo. The bag is brilliant because it can keep food hot too". Lauren said.

"So do you want to make the plates? Or I can". Bo said shyly again. Perhaps it wasn't going to be as bad as she feared. She wasn't like this on the way over. Now that Lauren had literall let her in, why she did feel like she kicked her out?

Lauren smiled and walked over to the cabinets and pulled out everything they would need.

 _ **Tamsin and Kenzi**_

Tamsin was ready to bang her head into the wall. It couldn't hurt or be near as annoying as it was waiting for Kenzi to put her phone down.

"She's still not answering right? Tamsin groaned.

"No but if I keep calling enough, she will". Kenzi said.

"Unless you are going to clone yourself as Lauren, that Succubus won't know you're alive". Tamsin said.

"She might not even be with Lauren. She's probably deep undercover on a case or something". Kenzi said hanging up and dialing Bo's number again. And once again, it went straight to voicemail.

"One of my guys saw her. He tracked her down to a mansion that had to be Lauren's. And before you ask, hell no. I am not showing you where Lauren lives. And no Bo is not undercover. Her only case right now is Lauren. Once you realize that, you can give me a yes or a no". Tamsin said. She really was ready to skip town. She was tired of desk duty and a buddy of hers told her of a new spot opening in his precinct. Far away from Toronto, the Doctor and deuce Succubus.

"I will answer you when I speak with Bo one last time. Make her see reason after shunning me when Lauren is the Queen Beyotch of shunning people". Kenzi said.

"That's it. I'm gone. You have completely lost it and since this is my last life, it's my last chance to save it by getting the hell out of here". Tamsin said pulling her jacket on and waving bye to Kenzi.

"Then go. I will stay here. Bo loves the clubhouse, she will come home sooner or later". Kenzi said.

Tamsin laughed. "Trick is dead. Dyson is dead. Vex can't pull his hands from his own ass. You have no protection. Don't think the remaining Fae aren't aware of your current status. You may as well be unaligned because they will spit and walk all over you. You will get the same treatment Lauren used to get. Bo can't up your status because once you're unclaimed, you are fair game".

"I have to do something. Bo was my best friend. There is no way she would leave me unprotected for long". Kenzi snapped.

"She asked me to claim you. You are on your own Kenzi". Tamsin said.

"If you want to go, go. But I'm staying. I survived on the streets before I met Bo. I will be fine until she returns". Kenzi said.

"I'm gone. I am tired of smacking my head against the wall of your ignorance". Tamsin said as she finally walked out of the door with her only bag in her arms.

 _ **The Dal**_

"I found the papers. It _is_ yours". Mason said.

"I don't really need or want the place. With Isabeau living elsewhere, it's a real eyesore". Aife laughed.

"The Valkyrie just left. She was carrying a heavy bag too". Mason said.

"Then Kenzi must be there alone. Kicking her ass off of my land is going to be delicious". Aife laughed.

"I wonder why the Blood King never told them". Mason said.

"As much of a shit he was to me and to Isabeau, he would never put her out on the street. She thought she was living free and she really was. Kenzi's days like that are over. I will give that little bitch one more nights sleep and then raise hell in the morning". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said walking back behind the bar.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"How's the wine? Bo asked raising her own glass to take a sip.

"It's really good. Your mom has good taste". Lauren smiled into her glass.

"And the food? Bo asked setting her glass down.

"Just as good if not better. You did very well Bo". Lauren said.

"Thank you. I was kind of nervous that I cooked the chicken too long". Bo said turning her attention back to her plate.

"Cooking chicken is always tricky". Lauren said.

Bo picked up her fork and started to play with her food. When she didn't take a bite, Lauren started to wonder what she was thinking. She didn't want to use her powers to find out. She wanted Bo to tell her.

"Is something wrong Bo? Is this about last night? Lauren asked.

"No. No I understand about last night. I just...I just don't know how to be with you now. I always feel like I am going to say or do something stupid. I don't know what to do besides ask about the wine or the food". Bo explained.

"Bo. I know that is probably me too. But I have to tell you that I am not sure if I trust you right now. But this is a good start towards that. You don't have to fall over yourself trying to be someone that you're not. If you are not comfortable with me, its ok. Really". Lauren said.

"No Lauren. Its not ok. We are sitting here like two strangers that just met when you answered the door. There has to be a way to fix this. I am not giving up, I just don't know how to fix this". Bo said softly.

"Bo I am not expecting you to have all of the answers. I am different. You are different. I can see it. Feel it. That's why I asked for two months for the both of us to see if we still want this. Want our friendship. Each other". Lauren said taking another sip of wine.

"Of course I still want you Lauren. I just know that I need to earn you. Earn your trust. I don't know how I am going to do that, and it scares the hell out of me". Bo sighed softly.

"Bo I think you are trying to fix us in one gesture after another. I know your heart is in the right place but I can't trust mine with you yet. I do mean yet Bo. That's not a no or get the hell out. I see that you are trying, I just can't say ok we're a couple again". Lauren said softly.

"I think I am too. I know this is not a date. It's just a meal between friends. But I feel like if I don't hurry with you, that's all we will remain. I know my memories must piss you off too. Including the ones before I ever met you. I am fighting against those and this right here". Bo said pointing back and forth between them.

Lauren put her fork down and stared at Bo. Really looked at her. She had spent all day trying not to see Bo's memories past or present. Yet here they were in the present and she still hadn't made a decision on what she was going to do about them.

It wasn't fair to Bo. She had memories that had nothing to do with them. Nothing to do with anyone but Bo and the people she grew up with. Kyle. All of it was painful. Bo had gone into Dyson's memories. There was no telling what she saw. But now it was Lauren's turn inside of Bo's memories. Sure they had things between them too. Kenzi and Dyson both badmouthing her. Tamsin making more out of their kiss than it actually was. Dyson saying he hadn't heard a word about Lauren when he had spoken to her the day before. Saying he wasn't going to stop and help the person in the car on side of the road when Bo felt his nose twitching as she snuggled up against him. But that memory wouldn't do Bo any good other than to wish him dead like he already is.

The constant nightmare of killing a butterfly and not being able to bring it back to life. A Pastor calling her a devil child that day. Even though it was true, that wasn't Bo's fault, but it was her memory. Kids throwing bibles at her after church. All memories that was none of Lauren's business. She made her decision.

"Is it gross now? Bo asked noticing Lauren hadn't touched her food again.

"No. No. It's fine. I was just pacing myself". Lauren smiled.

"Lauren". Bo said.

"Ok. Ok I was thinking about something but lets finish eating and then we can talk. I don't want your efforts to go to waste. You know if I keep leftovers they will spoil". Lauren smiled.

"Now that's true". Bo laughed digging into her salad.

The women ate the rest of the meal and laughed through most of it. When it was dessert time, Bo was nervous again. The cake had been in the fridge and likely lost some of it's moisture. She waited with bated breath as Lauren cut two pieces, and handed her one.

"Bo this is really, really good and it retained the moisture". Lauren smiled taking her second bite.

"Thank you. I was worried about that". Bo cringed.

"Don't be. It is really good". Lauren smiled finishing up hers in a matter of minutes.

"Well you didn't have to scarf it down". Bo laughed.

"I need to step out of the room for a minute, I will be right back". Lauren said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Ok". Bo smiled and frowned when Lauren was out of the room. What was that about? Was she finally about to tell her to hit the bricks?

Ten minutes later Lauren popped into the dining room again. "Sorry about that". Lauren said.

"I didn't make you sick did I? Bo asked worriedly.

"No. No. Nothing like that". Lauren smiled.

Bo noticed the minty smell coming from the Doctor. Lauren had brushed her teeth. Bo was getting nervous all over again. Bo didn't feel too left out, she had some mints in her pocket.

"Please don't let me stop you. Finish eating". Lauren said as she sipped on her fresh glass of wine.

"Ok but I feel dumb eating in front of you". Bo said.

"Ok. I will go into the living room and when you're finished, we can talk". Lauren said getting up from the table.

Feeling like a child that was left at the table until their plate was empty Bo hurried with every bite and sip of her wine. When she was done, she rinsed her plates, utensils and placed them into the dishwasher as Lauren had done with hers. She started the machine up and went to join the Doctor in the living room.

Lauren was deep into a Sci-Fi movie and Bo found it adorable how she was cuddled up on the couch.

"I'm finished and I took the liberty of starting the dishwasher for you". Bo said shyly as she stood at a distance behind the couch. She popped a mint into her mouth and swirled it around. Mixed with the chocolate, it had a minty chocolate taste.

"Ok and thank you". Lauren said sitting up and gesturing for Bo to join her on the couch.

Bo cleared her throat as she took a seat. "It's getting late, I should get going". Bo said looking at the grandfather clock against the wall.

"Can you wait a few minutes? Lauren asked gently.

"Ok". Bo said.

"Let me be brief. Bo I have been thinking about your memories and us. I have come to two conclusions. One those are your memories, I have no right to them. If we are going to be friends or more, we have to learn to trust each other again. Get to know each other again. As much as your memories have given me more insight into you, I don't want them anymore. They can't help us, if you are worried about what I will learn about you next. I want us to learn about each other all over again, without them". Lauren said. She smiled at the minty chocolate smell coming from Bo.

"That's why I brought the Ortenax Lauren. Not just because of things that have happened to me, but to spare you the embarrassment of witnessing my immaturity about us. As well as other horrible things. I do want to move forward with you, and you're right. We need to get to know each other as we are now". Bo said softly.

"I think I have come up with a way to return your memories to you. It's only fair. They were stolen from you and that was wrong". Lauren said.

"Will it hurt you? Bo asked.

"No. I don't think it will, but thank you for asking". Lauren smiled at Bo's concern.

"Are you sure Lauren? Bo asked.

"I'm sure". Lauren said.

"Ok. What is it? Bo asked.

"I am going to tap into that power, when I do, I want you to feed from me at the same time". Lauren said.

"Lauren! How will I know when you do that? Bo asked softly.

"I will tap your shoulder when I have started and stopped". Lauren said.

"I don't know Lauren that sounds dangerous. What if I pull too much and take your memories? Bo asked quietly.

"Bo that is not the only power I have. When I tap into your memories, that's all I do. I don't even think of myself unless I am in the memory". Lauren said.

"Ok you're a Doctor. If I can trust you with my treatment, I can trust you about this". Bo said.

"Can you get aroused enough to feed? Lauren asked.

"Yes". Bo said biting her lip.

"Are you ready? Lauren asked.

"Whenever you are, but please hurry Lauren". Bo said softly.

Lauren nodded and closed her eyes. She still looked beautiful to Bo in the dimly lit room.

Lauren violently tapped Bo on her shoulder and the Succubus lunged forward and their tongues were dancing in a matter of minutes.

The world was turning and it was a beautiful thing. Them as children. As teenagers. As the women they are now. As the women they would become. Where they were going to live. When they were going to make it official. When they were both going to give birth, but not at the same time.

Lauren tapped Bo's shoulder again and watched as blue eyes turned brown again.

"Did...did you see all of that? Bo asked. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Yes. We are going to need more than two months". Lauren smiled.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren spend more time together.**_

 _ **Now without Bo's memories, Lauren tests her powers.**_

 _ **Kicked out of the clubhouse, Kenzi requests Trick's will.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bo's POV**_

I had left's Lauren later that night with a new sense of purpose. A new sense of responsibility. I had no idea she was going to give my memories back, and how painless it all was. I am stoked that it didn't hurt Lauren. I know all of the memories did and still do, but I have to come out of that and focus on the future I saw when I took her Chi. This is bigger than me now. It has been for a long time. I know that now.

Wow. Just wow. That's all I could think of when I pulled back. When I looked at her every hour after that. It was us. Me and Lauren with a real future. One uncontested. A devotion so strong and like no other I have ever had compared to what I had witnessed. Lauren swore to me up and down that she saw it too, and that glimpse wasn't her doing. I settled it in my mind that it was just our love and powers combining to show us the truth. A truth that we had both always known but fought so hard against and for over the past few years.

I know most of that was me. I have accepted it. Lauren hadn't exactly lied to me, she was just playing a game that I never understood. I never stood still long enough to hear her truths to be honest. She wa protecting me from unforeseen enemies. We had no idea who Rainer was at first and when I look back on the moment Lauren told me she was staying with the Dark, it all became clear. She stayed because I said I was Dark and she knew how much I loved being unaligned. Nobody to report to. No Morrigan to bow to or, do horrible things that I would never feel comfortable with. Rainer was making me feel that way in the end.

Here I am back home and sitting on my couch. I have a beer in my hand and whatever is on the TV is watching me because I haven't paid attention since I turned it on. I have a lot of work to do. And I have to do them alone and with Lauren. A lot of growing up to do that should have been done a long time ago. If I want the future I saw last night, I have to fix the present.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi's night wasn't as reflective and good as Bo's. In fact it was quite noisy and she had no liquor to drown out whatever the hell they were tearing up outside. She looked and only saw a few construction workers. She hoped they were about to cut the grass. It had grown taller than she was. She could only imagine the size of mice and snakes that were hiding out or living in the small yard.

If that wasn't enough she kept hearing creaking sounds, like there was somebody else or a ghost in the house. Even living with Bo, she had never heard those noises. They were getting louder and louder as the night went on. Finally tuning them out, she curled up on the couch and let the horror movie she was watching, watch her fall asleep. She wasn't even sleep for an hour before she heard something or someone banging at her door. She groaned and rolled over, hoping they would think nobody was home and go away. When the pounding didn't stop, she crawled off of the couch and stormed her way to the door.

"You need to leave. We are taking over this building". A tall Ogre with like 50 tattoos said.

"Who the hell are you? Kenzi asked.

"My name is Finley. I work for McCorrigan Construction. You won't be needing that". He said pointing to Kenzi's sword.

"So _Finley_ what do you want and did you say McCorrigan? Kenzi asked looking the guy up and down.

"We are here to remodel this lot and were told to kick any squatters out of the building". Finley answered.

"Get this Fins, I own this building, so I am assuming you have the wrong house". Kenzi said poking the man in his chest with Geraldine.

"That doesn't hurt but I will give you one hour to pack your stuff and be out of the building". Finley said tipping his construction hat.

"Bullshit. You don't own this house or have permission to remodel it". Kenzi said.

"One hour". Finley said as he stood aside and an officer stepped up.

"You are here by evicted Mackenzie Malikov. Like Finley said you have one hour to clear out". The Sheriff said handing Kenzi a large and long sheet of paper.

"What the fuck is this?! Kenzi asked reading the document.

"It's an eviction notice. Normally you would get a few days to move, but the owner was insistent that you vacate the premises immediately". The Sheriff answered.

"Bo?! Bo is kicking me out! This is really bullshit now". Kenzi said.

"The longer you stand there, your hour is ticking away". Finley said taking measurements.

Kenzi stepped outside and walked around the building. There was massive trucks on every side of the building. She looked up at the roof and saw it had been worked on while she was sleeping. What the actual fuck was going on? Was Bo trying to kill her? Kick her out as coldly as she did when Rainer showed up? This was a new low even for Bo. The clubhouse didn't look sturdy at all. She had put Kenzi's life in danger and no matter what had happened between them, Bo wouldn't do this.

"You're right. Bo didn't do this. I am". Aife said coolly from across the parking lot.

"You are?! You have no right to do this! This is my home and Bo gave it to me! Kenzi snapped turning angrily towards the Succubus.

"This is my building. Bo had no right to give it away". Aife laughed.

"Yours? There is no way this building is yours! Kenzi said pointing Geraldine at her.

"Finley how much longer does she have? Aife laughed.

"About forty minutes madam". Finley said as he walked towards this truck for some additional tools.

Kenzi froze in place. It all made sense now. Why she heard so much noise. Why Finley worked for McCorrigan Construction. That was Trick's last name. Aife had somehow swindled the clubhouse from the old owners. She honestly thought Bo owned it, but they were never disturbed about the building until now.

"We will see what Bo says about this". Kenzi said stomping off and back inside.

"Gone in the crack house and call her. I ain't skurred". Aife laughed.

Kenzi groaned again once she was inside and grabbed her phone from the coffee table. She dialed Bo's number and heard the number was out of service. So she hung up and called again. Getting the same message again, she pocketed her phone and took off upstairs. She didn't trust Aife, so she packed up what she thought she would need and come back for the rest later. After she had found and spoken with Bo.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

I had a fantastic night of sleep as I rolled over, moaned and stretched my arms and legs. It was almost noon and I hadn't gotten out of bed once. The sun was bright against my white walls. I inhaled and could smell Oscar cooking brunch. I laughed that he was cooking that and not actual lunch. He must have been up here or saw that my doors was closed and went about his daily routine of cleaning the house from top to bottom.

I dressed in sweats and a tank top, and headed downstairs. The scents were practically dragging me to the dining room. Coffee. Bagels. A fresh tossed salad.

"Good morning ma'am". Oscar bowed as he carried the last of the plates to the table as I took my seat.

"Good morning Oscar and how are you this morning? I asked. There was no need to treat him like a slave or servant, I know how that feels.

"Very well ma'am. Thank you. I didn't find an itinerary yet, so I am assuming you don't have much planned for the day". Oscar said as he poured my first cup of coffee.

"I will be out in the yard exercising and testing my powers. That's pretty much all I have planned for today. Once you have finished your chores, you are free to go. I may order a pizza tonight, so there is no need in you staying to cook dinner". Lauren smiled as she took her first sip.

"Thank you ma'am! Oscar smiled. Lauren was a great boss. No matter if he worked a full day or not, she paid him like he worked all day.

Lauren smiled at him as she took her first bite and moaned at how tasty and fresh the salad was. She had her own vegetable garden in the backyard. Oscar didn't have rave reviews from his last boss, but he was quite talented and in tuned with what Lauren liked and didn't like.

As the Doctor was finishing her last bite, she received a text from Bo. The Succubus had bought a new phone and changed her number. She hadn't mentioned it the night before so this was news to Lauren. Setting it back down, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up from the table.

After putting her hair up into a ponytail, she stretched again as she walked out of the house to the backyard. The land was so big, all four sides had the same amount of grass and space. She loved it. It was quiet and it was private.

She thought of Bo as she stretched her legs. The future they had seen. Things and people that were coming into their lives. They both needed to be ready and had a lot of growing to do. Taking a deep breath, she tried to tap into Bo's memories again. After a few minutes, she realized they were truly gone. There was one that stuck out in her head, but she would only talk to Bo about that.

Getting to the future they saw wasn't going to be quick or easy. None of what they had gone through was suddenly over and nonexistent, but they still had a lot of time to talk it out. Sort it all out.

Their biggest mutual problem was their communication. What they both thought was so clear, was fogged by misunderstandings. While Lauren would have never told her about her plans for Evony, she should have said something to the effect of you need to trust me or, I know what I'm doing.

She thought Bo would have caught on since she pretty much gave her the same speech at Evony's, that she did at Taft's. The Light never gave a damn about her and neither did the Dark really. They were only nice because Evony was still the Morrigan and knew about Lauren's skills at turning human's Fae. Sure Taft wasn't immortal but the procedure still worked.

She knew she was going to turn Evony human the minute she kidnapped her. The minute Bo told her that she was dark. The minute she said that everything would be easier if the Succubus was dead. As much as it pained her to see Bo with Rainer, Bo dying would have been disastrous because no other Fae cared for humans as much as Bo did or could. Dyson had affections for Kenzi but if it came down to it, he would stick to the Fae laws and massacres.

Finding a piece of concrete, Lauren raised her hands and watched as a small lightning bolt struck it. Finding a small piece of wood. She raised her eyes and watched it burn in a matter of minutes. Taking a blade from her pants, she swung and ducked like she was battling someone.

Setting her feet, she looking down and up as she sped around the house at what felt like lightning speed. Once she stopped, she was back in the house and back outside on the other side of the house. Her disappearing skills impressed her most. After what she had seen of her and Bo's future, they would be coming in handy. She repeated everything she had done for the next three hours. After she was satisfied that her powers were still in check without Bo's memories, she went to call to check on her clinic and shower.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo was on her laptop trying to find an adult school or something that would help her get her high school diploma. She didn't want their kids thinking that she just quit for kicks. She wanted to be better for herself too. For years she had dipped in and out of buildings, old houses or old prison facilities. It was time to learn what she hadn't years ago.

She would be dating a Doctor and didn't want people pointing their fingers saying she didn't deserve such a woman. But they wouldn't be dating for very long, so she had to hurry up and get this done. She planned to ask Lauren what she thought of the idea, but since she didn't respond to her text message, figured she was busy with something and Bo didn't want to push her.

She wanted to see her. To hold her. To kiss her like she did last night but that would come. She just needed to learn how to be patient and trust the process. That's what always screwed them up. Just assuming they knew what the other was doing. Once she found a name of a few organizations and schools, she wrote the names down on a piece of paper and tucked it into her desk drawer. She had actually gone and bought a desk. It was the only way she would be able to study. Looking at the time and seeing how early it was, she decided to go for a run. She would catch up with Lauren later.

Before she knew it, she was at the Dal Riata. Running inside she hurried to the nearest barstool.

"Hey Bo. Enjoying your day off? Mason laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah I am". Bo laughed.

"What can I get you? Mason asked.

"A bottle of water". Bo panted.

"You got it". Mason smiled and made his way down to the small cooler.

Bo looked around. There was a huge crowd. She looked at her watch and realized it was going to be happy hour soon.

She stared off into nothing as she thought of the future. How much time she and Lauren would be spending there before their kids were born. How the Fae that had spat on Lauren would envy her. How Lauren was going to take her breath away with what she was going to be wearing. How Lauren was going to plant Bo against the wall and blow Bo's mind with an earth shattering kiss. A single tear slipped out from Bo's eye as she thought of how she almost lost her world. Her Lauren. Her Doctor. Her friend. Her love. Her life.

"Bo! Wake the fuck up! Kenzi seethed as she stood in front of the Succubus.

"Kenzi? What the fuck?! Bo spat.

"That was a bitch ass thing to do to change your number without telling me! Kenzi snapped.

"I don't have to tell you everything that I do". Bo snapped.

"You owe me Bo. You owe me". Kenzi snapped as she tapped one foot on the floor.

"I can't give you free liquor. That won't fly here anymore". Bo said. She wasn't about to piss her mother off. Aife was another important piece in her future.

"That's not what I meant". Kenzi replied.

"What are you doing here Kenzi? What do you want? You wanted me to unclaim you and I did that. You wanted out of the Fae world so why are you here!? Bo snapped angrily pointing around the bar. She was in a nice, warm place until Kenzi showed up, pouring cold water all over her mood.

"You gave me the clubhouse and now your bi...mother is trying to kick me out of it! Kenzi snapped.

"Oh! Back to that are we. Kenzi I should kick your ass for trying to pit me against Aife. Didn't you get tired of doing that with Lauren? Bo snapped.

"I have nowhere to go! Nowhere! You gave me the clubhouse, I shouldn't have to move! Kenzi snapped as she eyed the beer nuts. She was starving.

"What did you do and why do keep mentioning the clubhouse? Bo asked. Kenzi had more than triggered her annoyance.

"Because I threw her freeloading ass out and look at where she is now! Casing the Dal Riata". Aife laughed.

"How did you do that? Bo asked as she turned to the Succubus.

"Simple. The property that houses the clubhouse belonged to the Blood King". Aife explained.

"What?! It was Trick's? Bo asked.

"The land actually belonged to mom. When she was murdered, Trick inherited it, and when he died, I inherited it". Aife winked at Kenzi.

"That's bullshit! Make her give it back to me Bo! Kenzi snapped.

"No". Bo said.

"What?! Kenzi snapped.

"I said no. You wanted out and you're out. So am I". Bo said as she stood to leave as Mason handed her, her water. She needed to run back home to shower. She wanted out of there and to see Lauren.

"Where am I going to go?! Kenzi screamed after Bo.

"A homeless shelter? Aife laughed.

"Fuck you". Kenzi groaned.

"Oh honey I don't do girls. Now get the hell out of my building! Aife snapped as the crowd looked on.

Kenzi stomped out cursing in Russian.

"I know what you said! Aife laughed.

Kenzi cursed all of them. Bo. Lauren. Tamsin. They were once all friends. A family. Now she had none of them. She wished she would have left with Tamsin. If she had to sleep in a homeless shelter, she would be sleeping standing up. It really was bullshit. For the first time she really understood what it felt like to be a human in the Fae world. She cursed Lauren again as she walked away from the Dal.

 _ **Lauren.**_

Lauren had gone back outside and found she had made such a mess of her yard training that she had to fix it. She laughed as she saw a hole in the ground. Starting with that first, she raised her hands and pointed towards it and watched as it closed up. She could smell burnt grass and fixed that too.

She was glad she had a high fence, she didn't want anyone to see what she had done. Once she was finished, she walked back into the house and grabbed the cordless phone. She hadn't touched her cell since Bo sent a text and it was relaxing not being tied to it for once.

She ordered two large pizzas and a garden salad for two. She hung up the phone and went and stood in her living room. Inhaling the clean smells, she closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard the doorbell ring.

She slowly walked over to it and opened the door.

"Hi". Bo said softly.

"Hi". Lauren said as she stood back to allow Bo in.

"I'm sorry for not calling first, but I just wanted to see you. Talk to you about something". Bo said shyly. She was still unsure of what to talk to Lauren about. Yes they were going to be a couple again someday, but right now she still felt like a stranger to the Doctor.

Lauren noticed Bo's nervousness and gestured for her to to go into the living room. "It is ok".

Bo walked into the living room and took the farthest cushion on the couch away from Lauren. She looked around the room like she was expecting somebody else to be there. _Stop it Bo._ It's Lauren.

"Bo? Lauren said softly and heard the doorbell ring again.

"I'm sorry. You were expecting company. I should have called first". Bo said standing.

"That should be the food I ordered". Lauren smiled and gestured for Bo to sit.

"Oh. Ok". Bo said easing back down on to the sofa.

Lauren returned and Bo rushed over to help her. She was juggling two sacks and two pizzas.

"Here let me help". Bo said as they walked into the kitchen.

They made their plates and made their way to the dining room. Bo drank soda while Lauren drank wine. She didn't realize she was starving and had eaten three pieces before she knew it.

Once they were done, the cleaned off the table, cleaned the kitchen and stored the leftovers in the fridge.

Bo followed Lauren back to the living room and started talking.

"Lauren after last night I did a lot of serious thinking. Obviously there is a lot we both need to do before we reach all of that, and the first thing I want to do is to get my high school diploma". Bo explained.

"I'm so proud of you Bo! How can I help? Lauren asked as she pounced all over Bo and pulled back.

"I found a few organizations and such. I will need your help studying Biology and with the other difficult courses I struggled with". Bo said.

Lauren was touched. Bo was doing this for them. For herself. To fit into Lauren's world of geek friends. To deserve Lauren.

"Bo. I know you are doing this for yourself, but if it's about me or about my crack about you not finishing high school I'm sorry". Lauren said holding the Succubus hands.

"It's ok. It wasn't like I wasn't attacking your education. That was just a weird day and case. I want to get started on this as soon as possible so I have already applied. From what I understand, I can study at my own pace. So I won't be around that much. I really want this and soon". Bo said softly as Lauren pulled away to give the Succubus her personal space back.

The Doctor stared at her for the longest time. She saw their future and Bo had a great job and she knew the only way that she would have a legitimate shot at it was with her high school diploma and more. She also noticed that Bo was keeping her distance. For the first time in their friendship or relationship, Bo wanted to earn her back with no tricks or favors.

"Whatever you need, I will be glad to help". Lauren smiled softly.

"Thank you. Thank you. I will be taking you up on that. I just wanted to stop by and tell you what I was about to do and I will be getting on it first thing tomorrow". Bo said standing up.

"I understand. Good night Bo". Lauren smiled as Bo walked towards the door.

"Good night Lauren". Bo smiled as she grabbed her car keys from the small end table.

Lauren watched Bo walk out. That would be the last time she saw Bo like that for tomorrow would be the first day. The first step towards their future. They wouldn't be the old them, they would be better. Although Bo didn't need to do this to impress her, Lauren was proud of her. Lauren had her own stuff to do and lots of room to grow.

 ** _The Dal_**

The bar was busier than usual. The beer was pouring and shot glass after shot glass were hitting the tables, pool tables and countertops.

Mason and four others were working as fast as they could. Once he walked towards the end of the bar, he could smell a scent that should not be there. Walking down into the lair, he found the suspect.

"What are you doing here and more importantly, how did you get in!? Mason screamed.

"How I got in is none of your business". Kenzi said as she threw papers and old books around.

"This is my business and you are one crazy ass woman to try and rob this place again! Mason growled.

"I was friends with a wolf, a Panther won't scare me. I just want Trick's will". Kenzi said trying to pick a lock on a trunk.

"I _am_ Trick's will". Aife growled from the stairs as her Succubus surfaced.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren returns to work.**_

 _ **Bo returns to Grimley.**_

 _ **Aife throws Kenzi in a cage without locks.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had already treated a couple of patients before she retreated to her office. It had already been a long morning but this is what she lived for. What she craved. To help people. To help them heal. To help them feel good about themselves. To get back out there and to the lives they were living.

For so many years, Lauren felt dead. Bloody body after bloody body was either wheeled in or nearly thrown in her lap. She often felt like she was dead. Walking from table to table, bed to bed. It became repetitive. Day after day, walking from exam table to exam table treating Fae after Fae. Then walking that long, dark and lonely hall to check on Nadia. Another round of beeps and a patient she couldn't fix. Couldn't heal.

Nothing hurt the Doctor side of her more than having a patient she couldn't help. Experiment after experiment failed on Nadia. Then Bo happened.

Bo comes along. Lost and completely unsure of what she was and why she did what she did. Lauren had only read about Succubi, now there was a living, and breathing one right in front of her. Sitting naked on her exam table. Bo said she could read auras, well that was almost true for Lauren too. She never saw such a bright light coming off of a Fae. _A Fae._

Normally Lauren would have been dismissed as a stupid, lowlife human when she came across a Fae. Bo wasn't like that. Bo was kind and caring. So caring she freed Nadia for Lauren. Five years Lauren had been working to do that very thing and here was a Succubus. A Fae going above and beyond her nature and status to help.

Sure it all started when Evony cruelly gave her the nail, but Bo had never stopped. Would never stop trying. Never stop looking. Never stop asking. And then she did. When Lauren walked into Bo's party with Nadia, Bo didn't look shocked at all. That wasn't one of Bo's memories, it's one of Lauren's. Bo didn't say anything. Didn't ask how it happened. She looked almost hurt that it did. She looked like she was struggling to accept it. Struggling to move on with her life. Even her smiles that were almost blinding bright dimmed like a light bulb about to go out.

Bo had done something for Lauren. She didn't do it as a Fae, she did it as Bo. A very touching and huge gesture. Looking back on it now, it all made sense. The calls suddenly stopped. Bo never once asked to see Lauren even when the Doctor knew she had been at the compound. She did nod once as she walked by Nadia and Lauren at the compound after Lauren had just met with the Ash to make sure that it was ok for Nadia to live with her.

Bo had that look in her eyes again. Like she was lost and struggling to find out where she belonged. Lauren nearly had to beg Lachlan to let her and Nadia get away for awhile. But Nadia had no idea where they were going. They were putting distance between Bo and Lauren. After Bo handed Lauren her car keys, and then Lauren tried to give them back, she knew she needed to get away. Their hands touched and Bo's was so warm and gentle. Although her heart had already chosen, Lauren wanted to be fair to Nadia. She owed her that much. She owed the both of them that much.

Which lead her to where she was now. On her computer looking up what and everything Bo would need to finish high school.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lewis. You are needed in the lab". A nurse said quietly from the door.

Lauren locked her computer and rushed out to help. It wasn't as urgent as the Nurse's tone earlier had suggested. So Lauren decided to take another break and she left the building.

 _ **Bo**_

Lauren had dropped by Bo's to help her pack for her trip. They were chatting as Bo packed up a pair of black jeans, a few dresses and pantsuits. The Succubus was nervous about how she would look once she returned to her old school board and hometown. Sure she could probably request her transcripts by mail, but that would likely take weeks and she wanted to get started right now.

The last time she was in that building, she had blood on her hands literally as she cleaned out her locker that night. She had to, she couldn't go home and get some clothes, and remembered she kept a change of clothes in her school locker. They told her she would never graduate and wanted her and her things out of her building. She waited until night when there would not be any students on campus to watch her clean out her locker before the school year was over.

She always felt Mary Dennis was going to kick her out and needed a backup pair of clothes. It wasn't until she started living on the streets that she developed a love for anything leather.

The Succubus hadn't been expecting Lauren but was pleasantly surprised to see her and happy that she accepted her leaving on a trip and offered to help her pack. Bo had bought a few outfits. They were busy ripping tags off, and folding them neatly in duffel bags. Lauren also offered to go, but Bo wanted to do this alone. They would take plenty of trips in the future, and to be honest Bo wasn't sure what kind of reception she was going to be getting. She didn't want Lauren's first time in her hometown to be a disaster. It was going to be romantic.

"Do you have everything? Lauren asked as she zipped one bag closed.

"I hope so. Thanks for everything Lauren and for understanding that I need to do this part alone". Bo sighed softly as she took a seat.

"Bo. I wasn't there for your high school years. Yes it hurts a bit that I can't go but I understand this is a trip you have to take alone. I just hope it goes a lot easier than your last trip". Lauren said.

"We will go one day, I promise". Bo said softly, standing up, and stepping towards Lauren. She hadn't forgotten the hurt in Lauren's eyes when she wanted to take Kenzi instead the last time.

"I know". Lauren said throwing a duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbing another one to carry. Bo looked around as Lauren walked towards the door. She didn't see anything she had forgotten.

She needed to keep it light. Keep her focus strong but not carry around a lot of material things. Keep a lot of doubts out of her head. She didn't need that. They didn't need that. This was her focus. This was her future. She wanted the trip to be over as quickly as possible, so that she could get into getting her diploma and moving on to that next level.

Lauren walked out to Bo's car and put the bags in the trunk as she locked up the house. She turned around and leaned against the car waiting for Bo to come down the stairs.

"Thanks again Lauren. You didn't have to come". Bo said nervously as she stood in front of the Doctor.

"Bo I know this is not going to be easy for you at all. If you need anything, just call". Lauren said in her own nervousness.

"I just need to get my transcripts. These people were complete snobs and will likely give me the runarounds, which is another reason I want to go in person. If I request them online or over the phone, they could just put it on some desk, and then forget about it. I want them in my hands as of yesterday. I can't even remember the last class that I took or attended, so this will help". Bo said.

Lauren bit her lip. There was so much she could do and probably get everything Bo needed in a matter of minutes, but if Bo was insistent on doing this, this way, she wouldn't intrude.

"I should get going". Bo said as she opened her arms stepping into Lauren's personal space. She sighed deeply when Lauren returned the hug. She inhaled her scent. She inhaled her soul. She inhaled her heart.

"See you soon". Lauren said softly stepping backwards.

Bo grinned remembering the last time Lauren said that to her. Lauren opened the car door for Bo because if she didn't they would both continue to stand there, staring.

As the Doctor watched Bo leave, she heard the engine make quite a few rattling noises but Bo gave her the thumbs up knowing she was likely worrying.

"We are going to need to get her a different car". Lauren smiled softly as she walked to her own. Lauren smiled as she sped down the road and nearly laughed when she reached a red light.

"Want to borrow mine? Lauren yelled towards the car to her right.

"Very kind of you to offer Dr. Lewis, but no thank you". Bo winked as she waved and drove off.

Lauren grinned and sped off in the other direction. Yes they were traveling down different roads but they would end up on the same road at the end of the day.

 ** _The Dal_**

"How did you get in here? Aife asked slowly.

"I will never reveal my secrets". Kenzi snapped as she continued rifling through some papers.

Aife walked over and slapped them out of Kenzi's hands and was just about to drain her when Mason stopped her.

"Here. She got in this way. Her scent is all over the floors and wall". Mason growled.

"Break it". Aife ordered and watched as Mason tore the small doors off and sealed it so nobody else could enter that way. Short people that is.

Aife laughed that must have been how Trick snuck out of there when he suspected his crown was about to be exposed.

"And her? Mason asked as he slowly walked towards Kenzi.

"Take her to my special hiding spot. You know the cage without locks". Aife grinned.

"Why not kill her? Mason growled in anger. Kenzi snuck in on his watch. His shift. It was embarrassing.

"Death would be too easy for her. This little bitch needs to learn some manners and respect, and nothing will break a person down more than being locked away. Especially an unclaimed human with nobody to come for them. That and Isabeau might get pissed off, if I kill her..that is without telling her first". Aife laughed.

"Bo will come for me! You will see". Kenzi snapped angrily.

"Silly girl. My daughter is not thinking of you. And even if she does, it won't be here. You will never set foot in the Dal Riata again. So go ahead and inhale the fumes. The Vodka and anything else you may have swallowed here". Aife laughed.

Kenzi didn't know what to do. With a Succubus standing within inches of her and a shifter licking his lips as he eyed her. There was no way out. She had no choice but to allow him to take her wherever the hell this place Aife mentioned was. Somebody had obviously told her about Kenzi's lock picking skills. Otherwise why put her in a cage or room without a lock?

"What shall I feed her? Mason asked.

"Give her water and stale bread and mayonnaise sandwiches. Nothing more". Aife said seriously.

"I'll take her out the back". Mason said as he grabbed Kenzi by her arm and off they went. There was a taller back door that they rarely used in Trick's lair.

Aife checked her reflection in the mirror and climbed the stairs. She smiled when she saw they had a customer but more like a guest.

"I'm sorry. I could smell your perfume, so I know you were here, and poured myself a drink". The woman sighed taking a sip.

"Now you know you don't have to apologize for getting your swerve on". Aife winked as she walked behind the bar.

"I will pay for...

"You will not. Your money is no good here". Aife smiled softly.

"But I...

"Stop it". Aife said gently pouring her own shot.

"Ok". Lauren smiled.

"So why are you here? Aife asked.

"I should have called first, but nothing like asking in person". Lauren said downing her beer.

"And the question is? Aife aske.

"I want to find Lou Ann". Lauren answered. Aife was looking at her strangely and she hoped she had not overstepped.

"Why do you need her? Aife asked pouring them both shots.

"No offense but I would rather just find her and go from there". Lauren said. She wasn't about to tell Aife what Bo hadn't told her yet.

"What do you know about her? Aife asked.

"I know Bo went to visit her. I know Bo felt like they had some kind of connection. Then you hit town. Not that far of a leap to think you had something to do with her and you know where she is". Lauren explained setting her glass down on the counter.

"Lou Ann is one of the few Fae left that I trust. For you to want to know where she is, it must be big". Aife said softly.

Lauren sighed and took a seat.

"How about if I get her to come to you? Aife asked.

"If that's how you want to play it, that's fine with me. I just want to see her soon. I could have gone looking for her myself, but I didn't want to step on any unnecessary toes. So to speak". Lauren said.

"Doctor I know you are not trying to go behind Bo's back". Aife laughed.

"No. Nothing like that. I just want to see Lou Ann. To talk, that's all". Lauren explained.

"I can have her meet you at your house or at your clinic. Whichever you choose". Aife said.

"My house. That and I can give her some food, if she's hungry". Lauren said.

"Tonight ok? Aife asked.

"Tonight will be fine. I have got to get back to work in the meantime and thanks for your help". Lauren said popping a mint into her mouth.

"Anytime". Aife smiled as Lauren walked out. Lou Ann is important to the Succubus. But whatever Lauren wants her for has something to do with Bo. She wouldn't tell Aife why she wanted to see her, but the Succubus would drop it and find the woman.

Aife waited for Mason to return and left the Dal in his hands. That is after she explained how nobody was to be let in that she didn't approve of. If they didn't show him money, they couldn't even relieve themselves.

The Succubus was in her car speeding for miles until she came upon a small house. Opening her car door, she took some quick steps until she reached the door and knocked.

"Get up and get ready". Aife said as she walked into the house.

"You're not pregnant again, I hope". Lou Ann laughed.

"No of course not. But you are going on a little trip". Aife said.

"I am? Lou Ann asked as she turned her head sideways.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis wants to see you. I will take you to her. You will tell her everything she wants or needs to know, and you are going today. You tell her one lie, and it will be your ass. I will wait while you make yourself more presentable". Aife said taking an offered beer and took a seat on the couch.

After thirty minutes and annoying Aife, Lou Ann was ready to go. The women piled into Aife's car and sped away.

 _ **Bo**_

It had been almost six hours and Bo finally arrived in her hometown. She drove past her old house to see if there was any activity going on. The lights were on but she kept going. Nothing good could come from her stopping by.

She had said her peace the last time, the next time she wanted to step in the house was with Lauren. Mary didn't like her dating Kyle so Bo wasn't really going to give a damn about how she would feel about Lauren. She only wanted to bring Lauren because Lauren wanted to come back then and now.

She found a small hotel to check into. It wasn't too bad and she was sure she knew the pimpled geek behind the desk but used one of her fake IDs to check in.

She showered and turned on the small television. She wanted to call Lauren but chose to text her that she made it instead. It would kill her to talk to Lauren now and tell her about her trip so far. That would be cruel. She still felt the burn from this trip and the last one.

When she got a text back with a smiley face wishing her good luck, she sighed in relief. Looking out the window she was ready for the next day. The first face she would see. With all of the advancements in technology, she hoped she wouldn't be sitting in the office like some child waiting to speak to the principal. She wasn't even going to her high school. She was heading to the school board which was right across the street from her old high school. She could already feel the stares. The oos. The ahhhs. Some pencil neck nerd thinking he would hit that. Some cheerleader rolling her eyes and thinking she was better than Bo. She had seen it all. Lived it all. This wasn't about any of them. Crawling into bed, she kissed that night goodbye.

 _ **Lauren's**_

"I am not kidding. You tell Lauren everything she wants to know. Not that mickey mouse shit you told Isabeau". Aife said.

"I understand". Lou Ann said as she climbed out of Aife's car. She watched the Succubus drive off and walked up the walkway leading to Lauren's front door. Ringing the doorbell, she jumped back and waited.

"Dr. Lewis? Lou Ann said softly as she noticed a blonde opening the door.

"You must be Lou Ann. Please come in". Lauren said standing aside.

Lou Ann walked into the foyer and then the sitting room. This was nothing that she was used to. Sure she had a nice house provided to her by Aife, but this is beyond riches she had ever experienced.

"May I offer you a bite to eat? Lauren asked holing a tray of snacks.

"No thanks. I understand you have some questions for me? Lou Ann said sitting on the couch.

"I do. I do". Lauren said setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Then ask away". Lou Ann said softly taking a cup of coffee from Lauren.

"I know you know who and what Bo is. Where she lived and with whom. All of that brings a few questions to mind. Long story short I had Bo's memories but there is something I never tapped into before I gave them back to her". Lauren said.

"What do you want to know? Lou Ann asked.

"What can you tell me about Mary Dennis? Like anything she may have hidden from Bo? Lauren asked. She watched the woman shift uncomfortably in her seat.

 _You will tell her everything she wants or needs to know...You tell her one lie, and it will be your ass._ Lou Ann cleared her throat and started talking.

"When Bo was a baby, she was a very good mother at first. Then when Bo started showing signs of her Succubus, Mary started pulling back and spending less and less time with her. Bo spent most of her time alone from what I saw, and when she was with Mary, she was verbally abused. When she reached high school Bo started to rebel, skipping school. Staying out". Lou Ann explained.

"What about her grades? Lauren asked.

"Bo was doing very well. Even when she skipped school, she would immediately catch up. Her grades never faltered". Lou Ann replied.

Lauren thought back. Bo had told her she flunked Biology when they first met. This wasn't making any sense.

"Then how did he not get her Diploma? Lauren asked.

"As I said before Mary Dennis would leave Bo for days and nights. Her days she spent at work, or running errands. Her nights were spent with the principal of the High School".

"What? Are you serious?! Lauren asked.

"Very serious and that is not all. I had a friend inside of the high school that was fired because she was about to expose the Principal and some members of the school board". Lou Ann said sitting forward.

"What did they do?! Lauren asked angrily. She wasn't mad at Lou Ann, she was getting mad at the bullshit she knew was coming.

"They purposely flunked Bo so Mary had reason to throw her out into the streets. The real reason was Mary thought Bo was a monster. She wanted her out of the house and school at any cost so that she wouldn't be repsonsible for her anymore and her society friends wouldn't see the thing she was raising grow up. Those were her words not mine". Lou Ann explained.

"Where are her records? Lauren asked. She was twenty kinds of pissed off now.

"There aren't any. They were all burned the minute Jessica was fired. Jessica was my friend. She told me the last class Bo took was Biology, if that helps". Lou Ann said.

"Can you wait here for a few minutes? Lauren asked softly. She didn't want the woman to think she was mad at her personally.

"Yes of course". Lou Ann said sitting back.

Lou Ann started picking at the tray. She moaned at how good everything was. There was a lot so the Doctor was obviously prepared for a long talk. Yes their talk wasn't long but it was eventful. Twenty minutes later, Lauren emerged.

"I am done with all of my questions. I can take you to the Dal if you don't want me to know where you live" Lauren said.

"I can go home. It's only fair since I know where you live". Lou Ann smiled.

"Then if you're ready, I am too". Lauren said pulling a bag behind her while carrying one over her shoulder.

The ladies piled into Lauren's Hummer and Lou Ann gave Lauren the coordinates for her house. Lauren was in too big of a hurry to ask questions about where to turn, and she had bought the best GPS unit she could find. Twenty minutes later, they arrived.

"Thank you so much for coming and talking to me. I wanted that to be a personal conversation that's why I didn't agree on the Dal Riata". Lauren said before Lou Ann climbed out.

"It's quite alright. Aife is an old friend. Let me know if you need anything else". Lou Ann said as she handed Lauren her phone number.

"I just might need that". Lauren nodded. Bo was going to be pissed off and not likely to just go by what the school board tells her.

Lauren waved bye and nearly cried. Bo was going to be so upset but she needed to get to her and before morning. She used her GPS unit to find her way to Grimley and finally pulled out of Lou Ann's driveway.

"I know you wanted to do this alone, but you are getting help sweetie". Lauren said softly as she drove down the road.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo spots Lauren checking into her hotel.**_

 _ **Bo and Lauren visit Mary Dennis.**_

 _ **Lou Ann tells Aife the truth.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Lou Ann**_

After Lauren had dropped her off, Lou Ann tried. She had tried to watch TV. She had tried listening to music. She had tried reading a book. She had tried reading a newspaper. She had tried to sleep but she knew falling asleep would fail in comparison to the hell that she knew was coming. Aife.

She had known Aife a long, long time. The Succubus had trusted her with her baby Succubus, and she would never forget that or Aife getting her away from Evony's clutches. She knew that every Fae would want Bo. But she never understood why Evony didn't pursue Aife as a Succubus. A Succubus was just a Succubus until Bo was born. And holy hell if she didn't make Lou Ann's world hell after she ran with her. She thought long and hard about what to do with her. The baby would have to remain alive or it would be the end of the Fae as she knew it. She didn't have any spells or Fae trinkets that would work, so she hid Bo with humans.

She flinched when Aife told her the baby's name. Isabeau was a powerful name. A name known among the Fae, so they shortened it to just Bo before she placed her with the Dennis family.

She sighed as she continued to pace back and forth. She looked around her room to see if there was anything that she cherished enough to take with her, knowing she needed to leave soon. Not to flee but to talk to Aife. To tell her something she had never told anyone else before until tonight. The Succubus would either kick her ass or just snap her neck. Either one was possible and would be very painful. Aife was like a horror flick monster, she would taunt you while kicking your ass or while she was slowly killing you.

Rubbing her forehead, she grabbed her jacket and headed out to the nearest street. She didn't own a car, so she hitchhiked to the Dal Riata. It was still early so she knew it was still open and there could be a large crowd. Which could work to her benefit. To blend in with the crowd, but Aife's Succubus could spot any aura while she was blindfolded.

After a few minutes Lou Ann had finally been picked up and they were off down the road. The guy was nice and all but he talked way beyond her comfort level. Mostly flirted with her. She wasn't about to find a new lover when her last one ended up dead, and he reeked of human. Been there. Done that. She had him drop her off within a few blocks of the Dal, so he wouldn't be tempted to follow her into the bar. Once she saw his truck lights disappear, she turned to walk the rest of the way.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

The bar was busy as Lou Ann had hoped for it to be. Mason was pouring drink after drink and loading them on to the trays for Khana and Jerica to serve the customers. Aife had been in her lair for the longest time. He assumed she was busy working on her next plot to piss off somebody far off in the Fae world. He had ordered another shifter to watch Kenzi for him. The girl was never going to escape or bribe Norris. He was a Lion shifter. That's how him and Mason became friends. They ran with different packs, but still managed to forge and keep a close knit friendship. He told him who Aife was and Norris had no problems helping out. Telling Mason no would be like telling Aife no. Aife's only order regarding Kenzi was to never allow her to escape. It took some doing to find day old bread for her to eat though.

The Succubus found Lauren's old Light Fae menu and that was pretty much all she was allowed to eat. Bread and water. If she ate anything else, it was on someone else's dime or time.

Lou Ann walked in and surveyed the room. She didn't see Aife yet, but that didn't mean that she wasn't there. Throngs of people crowded around the pool tables, seating tables and the bar. She walked towards the bar and waited for Mason to make his way to her.

"What can I get ya? Mason smiled.

"I'm here to see Aife". Lou Ann nearly shouted over the noise.

"She's downstairs, if you can wait a few minutes, I can take you to her". Mason said and smiled when Lou Ann nodded. He knew better than to just go down there. Especially after Kenzi's stunt.

Mason wiped his hands on his towel and nodded for Lou Ann to follow him. He knew she wasn't a stranger. The way she said Aife's name told him, she had met the Succubus before. Lou Ann took deep breaths with every step she took towards and down the stairs. Closing her eyes she waited with Mason at the door as he knocked on it. When Aife gave the ok, he gestured for Lou Ann to enter.

Lou Ann found Aife furiously writing something down as she sat at an old desk. She knew it had to have belonged to Trick.

"Did Lauren get everything she needed? Aife asked never looking up.

"Yes. She did. That's why I'm here actually". Lou Ann said softly.

"If you lied to her, you know what I am going to do to you". Aife said still not looking at the woman yet.

"Yes I know. I told her the truth. All of it. You need to know it too". Lou Ann swallowed softly.

"All of it? All of what? What did Lauren ask you? Aife asked finally looking at Lou Ann.

"She asked about Bo's childhood and teen years. There is something I never told you, that you need to know". Lou Ann replied walking over to a small stool.

Aife stood up and closed the notebook she had been writing in. Walking around the small desk, she sat on top of it. "This better not be any bullshit. Or your ass will be ashes by the time I'm done with you".

"Aife you and I go way back, this wasn't exactly something that I did, it's just something I didn't think to tell you about. I had almost forgotten it until Lauren and I were deep in our conversation".

"Ok. Tell me". Aife said angrily.

"When Bo was in high school, after some of her Succubus powers started to show, Mary Dennis got wind of it and thought she was a freak...". Lou Ann started and flinched when she heard the Succubus growl. When Aife nodded she continued.

"She plotted with her friends, and some people on the school staff and made it look like Bo failed so she could kick her out of her house and Bo would be out of her hands". Lou Ann explained.

"Kyle? Aife asked coolly.

"Yes I believe it was". Lou Ann answered.

"Go on". Aife snapped.

"They found Kyle's body and all assumed that Bo had done that to him since she was the last one they saw with him. When Bo tried to go home, she couldn't because Mary had already kicked her out. She didn't even give Bo a chance to explain what happened with Kyle. She didn't have anywhere else to go. She tried sleeping in the school gym, but couldn't because the authorities had cars there waiting for her to show up. My contact at the school told me Bo had passed and was set to graduate but they led her believe she flunked". Lou Ann finished.

"So what you are telling me Lou Ann, is that the woman you handed my baby over to, punked her out of her high school diploma? So what you are telling me Lou Ann is that this bitch thought my daughter was a freak that she and this piss poor town needed to be ridded of? So what you are telling me Lou Ann is that they threw my baby out like she was a bag of trash? So what you are telling me Lou Ann is that Bo thought she was a loser to these bitches and they got away with it? Until now?! Aife screamed angrily as she paced back and forth.

Lou Ann jumped when the Succubus voice shook the legs of the stool that she was sitting on. "Yes that's right".

Within a flash Aife was in front of Lou Ann. "Is there anything else you haven't told me? Do not lie to me. I can read your scared ass aura". Aife said gritting her teeth.

"Bo and Lauren have both gone to Grimley. That's the last of my news". Lou Ann said.

"Mason! Aife screamed and the entire building shook under her voice.

"Ma'am?! Mason said running down the stairs, nearly falling on his face as he did.

"Lou Ann here will be running the Dal. You and I are going on a trip". Aife snapped.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said handing the keys to Lou Ann.

"Aife. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you a long time ago". Lou Ann said.

"I know you're sorry, but not as sorry as those bitches will be when I am done with them". Aife laughed sadistically.

"Trick has two twin beds you could put together to make a bed with". Mason said pointing to the beds in the far corner.

Lou Ann nodded. She was so embarrassed. Aife had done more for her than any Fae and this was how she repaid her. Truth was she had honestly forgotten about it. She remembered when Bo came to see her before she was supposed to be executed. The Succubus mentioned them having a connection and she couldn't tell her that it was true. She had to tell Aife that she had seen Bo first before she told her anything about them.

"So where the fuck is this Mayberry town? Aife asked grabbing some clothes and jamming them into a bag.

"Grimley it is...". Lou Ann started.

"I know where it is". Mason said never taking his eyes off of the woman. As pissed off as Aife looked, she had to mean something to the Succubus to stop her from draining her on the spot.

"Then lets go, and you have work to do Lou Ann". Aife snapped as she waited for Mason to carry her bags out to the car.

The Succubus and shifter were already in the car and down the road when Mason wondered what her plan was and why they were off so suddenly.

"Bo was raised by humans to keep her safe from her father. She attended human schools. When she reached her senior year in high school her Succubus powers surfaced and she killed her boyfriend. Her adoptive mother called her a freak and arranged for her to flunk out of school, and kicked her out on to the streets". Aife explained.

"Its not uncommon in a town like Grimley. I grew up there and moved away when I was fifteen. We are dealing with some nasty, uppity women". Mason explained.

"I know I picked you as my right hand for a reason". Aife laughed.

"Where did you want to go first? Mason asked.

"Isabeau. We need to find Isabeau first. I am sure Lauren will tell her the truth and as much as I am ready to fight, my daughter needs me more". Aife said.

"And Mrs. Dennis? Mason asked.

"All in good time, my boy. All in good time". Aife laughed.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo was ready for the next day. She had drank her entire mini bar and had gone downstairs to the actual bar. When she had her fill there, she was walking through the lobby, and stopped dead in her tracks.

She squinted thinking she had too much and was hallucinating. She watched the woman check in and watched her pull her bags behind her. She followed her to the elevator and climbed on to it with her.

Once the elevator started moving up, she spoke up. "What are you doing here Lauren?

"Bo. I can explain just not here". Lauren said pointing upwards.

"Explain? Like you explained any of your plans to me before. I want the truth now! Bo snapped.

Lauren sighed and pushed the stop button. "The old Lauren would accept your accusations and assumptions. But me? I will not accept the way are talking to me. I never told you my plans because of this...you jumping to conclusions without knowing the facts. You spouting off about things you don't understand. If this is how you are going to be, I will let you off on your floor, take my bags back downstairs, check out early and go home. Now I came here after I found out something that you need to know. I will not tell you on this elevator because it's a private matter. You will not talk to me that way again and I will not help you with this, or anything else again". Lauren snapped looking Bo dead in her eyes.

"Lauren I'm sorry. I really am. I'm frustrated because I want to get this over with already and I snapped at you when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry". Bo said softly taking one of Lauren's hands.

Lauren nodded and let go of Bo's hand as she started the elevator again. Once they reached their floor, she got off first as Bo followed her.

The women entered Lauren's room and the Doctor inhaled the clean scent. She had a king sized bed and loved it. Walking to the small closet, she set her bags inside. Bo was busy pouring Lauren a drink. She didn't want anymore tonight. Not after the elevator incident.

Lauren waited on the long couch as Bo joined her, handing her, her drink.

"Lauren I'm sorry. Really I am. Just being here is pissing me off all over again, even if I left on a good note the last time. But I wanted our first time here to be romantic". Bo said softly looking at the floor in shame.

"I don't think you will feel that way after we talk". Lauren said sipping her beer.

"What? I do want to bring you here Lauren. Our first time here together. Bring you to meet the Dennis family. Take you on more trips than this place.". Bo said softly

"If it makes you feel better, we aren't exactly in Grimley, we're on the outskirts". Lauren said and watched as Bo nodded.

"I just want us to do things together again. To be where we were the first time we made love after we became a couple. Before I left you feeling like a third or fifth priority". Bo said gently looking at Lauren.

"Bo...

"No Lauren. You saw it. There is so much ahead of us. I just want us to get there, right now". Bo said snapping her neck from left to right.

"I know. I saw it. But if you pull what you pulled in the elevator again, you can find another lover". Lauren said softly.

"So we still don't fully trust each other yet? Ok. I understand". Bo said softly.

"I trust you Bo. Just not completely yet. If I didn't at all, I certainly wouldn't have come here". Lauren said.

"Why are you here? Bo asked gently. She was beyond anxious to have Lauren back for good and this was slowing them down a bit.

Lauren released a deep breath and started. "Mary Dennis, Bo. She's not who you thought she was. After you left I went to see Lou Ann with Aife's help. From what I learned from her, you didn't flunk any of your classes, they led you to believe that you did".

"Who? Who did Lauren? Bo asked angrily. Lauren wouldn't be telling her any of this if she didn't believe any of it herself.

"Mary wanted you out of her house. So she conspired with a few people at the school and possibly on the school board to flunk you so that she would have a good reason to kick you out of her house. You actually passed Bo, but they doctored your records and tests to make you think you flunked out of high school". Lauren explained.

Bo sat shocked. She didn't think or feel she was dumb as they lead her to believe. In fact she did know one thing that they didn't know. "I never liked tests. Hated them actually, but I didn't take them, she did".

Lauren nodded when she understood what Bo meant. "Are you ok? You look way too calm".

"Oh hell no. I am fifty shades of red pissed the fuck off. I just don't want to take my anger out on you like I did earlier". Bo said seriously.

Lauren nodded and slammed her beer.

"Are we ok? Bo asked worriedly.

"Yes but I meant what I said". Lauren said.

"I understand Lauren. I just didn't want to go to bed with some kind of friction between us". Bo explained.

"You're going to bed? Lauren asked.

"Yes the earlier I go, the earlier I can get up and go see my dear old Mary Dennis". Bo said.

"I could go with you, if you want". Lauren said setting her glass on the small table.

"I do want that actually. I just didn't want to assume you would go. This is not exactly your mess or problem". Bo said.

"Bo I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't going to go with you wherever you need to go. These people don't sound nice or cooperative at all. I am sure they won't like you bringing this up, so I'm going with you. They did this on purpose". Lauren said softly.

"Which is why I'm ready for bed. I want to get up and get over there early before she has a chance to leave". Bo said softly.

"Good night Bo". Lauren smiled softly.

"Good night Lauren. Thank you for comin. Want to meet for breakfast? Bo asked.

"Sure". Lauren said walking Bo to the door. The Succubus room was on the other end of the floor.

Bo wanted Lauren but this was not a night for that. They had business to tend to and the Succubus was touched that Lauren not only wanted to help but came to help her in person. Most people would call, but Lauren showed up.

Lauren took a quick shower and jumped in the bed. It took her a long time to go to sleep but she finally fell asleep.

 _ **The next day**_

Bo wasn't kidding. She was up and had already texted Lauren that she was waiting outside of her door. When Lauren rushed out, she nearly slammed into Bo. The Succubus was waiting with a breakfast cart and pushed it in when Lauren opened her door wider for her. Bo pushed the cart over to the small dining table and they passed the food around as they plated the food.

"Sorry. I just thought it would be nice to eat here in case we needed to talk about all of this without prying eyes or ears". Bo said after they took their seats.

"Its fine and a good idea". Lauren said noticing that it wasn't even 7 yet.

"I just can't believe she would do this". Bo said shaking her head.

Lauren didn't know what to say. It was horrible but she didn't know the woman well enough to form anything other than a nasty opinion of her. "We will hear from her soon enough". Was all the Doctor could come up with.

"Are you ok? I know this is a lot to take in and even more to deal with". Bo said taking a bite of her food.

"I'm fine Bo. Really. I'm more concerned about you". Lauren said drinking her coffee.

"I'm fine. Still highly pissed off but fine. Since it sounds like I passed, we shouldn't be here long. It shouldn't take long to get my diploma and get the hell out of here". Bo said taking another bite.

"Yeah that shouldn't take long. I'm sorry Bo. I know this can't be easy to deal with or to hear". Lauren said apologetically. She had studied for years to get her Degree. In a way her degree saved her. Her home life wasn't that great. She didn't have many friends but always had Science in her corner.

"Thank you Lauren. Thank you for coming. Thank you for caring enough to come. My life has always been one mess after another and you didn't have to step into this one". Bo said softly shaking one of Lauren's hands in appreciation.

"You're welcome". Lauren smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Twenty minutes later, they had finished, Bo returned the cart and they met in the lobby. Lauren nodded as they walked out and waited for the valet to bring her car around. Bo offered to drive since she knew exactly where they were going but Lauren thought it better for her to ride so she could calm down a bit. They didn't know for sure what they heard was true but Bo knew Lou Ann wouldn't lie about this. She cringed when she thought of Aife. She wouldn't give a damn about reasons or excuses.

Bo swallowed hard when they pulled up behind Aife's Hummer. Bo got out of Lauren's car and ran to her mother's. The Succubus was still sitting in the backseat with her sunglasses on.

"Don't worry I haven't killed her yet. I will let you talk to her first, but after that, that bitch better run". Aife laughed putting her glasses on top of her head.

"Mom let me do this. Please". Bo said.

"Go ahead. I will find something to do, but I will be back". Aife nodded as Mason started the Hummer.

"I should only need an hour or two". Bo said softly.

"Yeah you should go first. Your real mother is going to need more than that". Aife laughed as Mason drove off.

"How did they find her house? Lauren asked.

"I don't know but mom can find ant piss, if she needed to". Bo said walking back to Lauren as they faced her old childhood home. It didn't look any different. The yard looked cleaner.

"Lets go". Lauren said gently pushing Bo forward.

The women walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. They looked around waiting for someone to answer. A few lights were on, so somebody had to be there.

Bo turned back to the door when she heard it finally opening. There she was Mary Dennis. She looked at Bo as if she didn't know who she was.

"Mom. Its me Beth". Bo said and smiled as the woman nodded and opened the door wider to them.

Bo held the door for Lauren and they followed the woman into the living room. The house still smelled the same to Bo. Their heels hitting the hardwood floors was the only sound in the house.

"I'm so glad you are home Beth. I am making your favorite breakfast. Eggs over easy and bacon". Mary said.

Bo looked at Lauren and shook her head. That wasn't her favorite meal. "I've...we've already eaten".

"Ohh well maybe the dog will eat it". Mary laughed.

"Dog? Bo asked.

"My Cocker Spaniel. He's a good boy, that I named Bo. I like that name for some reason". Mary said. Bo and Lauren watched her walk out to find the dog.

"Bo are you sure she's well enough to do this? Lauren asked.

"It could be a trick Lauren. She used to do this all the time. She's hiding something or knows why we are here". Bo said.

"Do you think Aife...". Lauren started.

"Mom would have thralled her. This is all Mary Dennis. Her aura never flinched.". Bo said.

"That gives me an idea". Lauren said.

"Probably the same idea I have". Bo said as Mary returned to the room.

Bo walked over to Mary after she put the dog on the floor. Lauren started playing with him to distract him. Bo hugged Mary and sent pulse after pulse into her back.

"Mom did you stop them from passing me in high school? Bo asked softly as her chin rested on Mary's shoulder.

"Yes I wanted you out of my house and my life. In fact why are you back?! Mary asked angrily pushing Bo away. The Succubus allowed it so she wouldn't frighten the older woman.

"There was never anything wrong with you at all. Was there mom? Bo asked angrily. She saw the same, dead, and cold stare she had grown used to.

"You killed that boy! Get out of my house! Mary screamed.

Lauren had enough. The Doctor stood up and lunged for Mary touching her face. "Forget that you saw us". She said as she sent a gold pulse into Mary's face. When the woman smiled, she removed her hand.

"Lets go". Lauren said grabbing Bo's hand. The Succubus looked heartbroken, and the sight broke Lauren a little too.

The women walked out to Lauren's car. Lauren strapped Bo into her seat and rushed around to the driver's side.

"Bo that wasn't your fault. None of it. I looked into her soul. She has always been a bit resentful of you. You didn't know what you were. They didn't know either, but that didn't stop them from trying to destroy your life. You are better than that now. Kyle wasn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for him. I know you could have stopped yourself if you knew how back then". Lauren said gently as she sped down the road. They needed to be far away from Mary Dennis and if she had any say in the matter, they would be out of that town by nightfall.

 _ **Aife and Mason.**_

Mason had parked and climbed out to open the door for Aife.

"Are you sure this is the place? Aife asked.

"Yes this is it. It is the only school in town, besides I called ahead and made sure this was Bo's school". Mason said.

"Good boy. Lets go in". Aife laughed as she climbed the stairs. This wasn't exactly going against Bo's pleas to do this alone, and she wasn't going to go it alone, if Aife had any say in it.

The duo walked halfway down the hall and Mason opened the door for Aife.

"Who's in charge here? Aife asked angrily.

"I am. Do you have a student here? An older lady asked from behind the desk.

"Beth Dennis". Aife smirked and watched as the woman turned sheet white.

"She is no longer a student here. I am sorry you came here for nothing". The woman snapped and turned away.

"I know she's no longer a student here, but she's mine". Aife said protectively.

"You are not Mary Dennis. I cannot help you". The woman said sitting at her desk now.

Aife hopped over the counter and was in front of the woman in a matter of seconds. "I will try this the nice way for another second". She said producing Bo's birth certificate.

"Like I told you. She is not a student here anymore. I cannot help you". The woman said writing something down.

"And like I told you. She's mine. Now where are her records? Aife asked.

"I do not know". The woman snapped.

"Ok. I tried to be nice but you left me no choice". Aife said bending over and pulsing the woman.

Mason growled when a man came running out of the other office. He recognized him from his time there.

"She doesn't know". Aife laughed.

"But he does". Mason said pointing to the man fleeing the building.

"Fetch". Aife laughed and watched as Mason ran at top speed and tackled the man.

"Where are you going in such a hurry huh? Mason asked angrily.

"You don't want any of this boy". The man said.

"And you don't want none of me" Aife laughed standing above them.

"You don't understand. This is bigger than us". The man groaned.

"You're lying". Aife laughed.

"Here". Mason said handing Aife, Bo's file.

Aife scanned the papers and immediately noticed how Bo had been taking Advanced Placement classes and suddenly flunked out of school. She groaned when her phone rung.

"Hello Lauren". Aife smiled into her phone.

"Where are you? Lauren asked.

"At Isabeau's old high school. What's up? Is it time for me to kick ass? Aife laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with Mary Dennis other than being evil. She guilted Bo about Kyle and she's been in a funk ever since". Lauren explained.

"Yep. It's time for mama to kick ass". Aife laughed.

"I need to get Bo's records and we are leaving today". Lauren said.

"We can meet you at your hotel. I'm holding them as we speak. Isbaeau was in AP classes and then she suddenly flunked. You might be ready to leave, but I have business to handle here". Aife said.

"The faster we get out of here the better. Bring me the records, and I will work on that part myself". Lauren said.

The four met up an hour later. Lauren pulled out her laptop and hacked into the school system. A skill she learned in the military. She never used that skill with the Fae, they would likely have had her hacking into human bank accounts or worse.

"There everything is fixed in the system. Now all we have to do is get Bo's official diploma". Lauren said. Lauren could have done all of that at home, but she wanted to meet Bo's adoptive mother and never wanted to see her again after what she saw inside of that woman. Bo's father must have been nice or something or her mother was playing her all along. Bo was too sweet to be raised by a monster like that. Probably why she projected Bo as a monster, because it hurt to much to see the monster Mary Dennis was in the mirror. Either way Lauren had seen enough. Mary Dennis would not remember their visit but anybody else that went to seee her was fair game. Aife had seen enough too and left the three of them at the hotel.

 _ **Dennis home**_

Aife had sped so fast she was sure she broke all kinds of speeding limits. But she just had to get there. To see this bitch up close and personal. To see the thing Lou Ann had left Bo with.

Mary had just finished eating breakfast when her doorbell rang again. She was almost floored to see the woman standing before her.

"Mary Dennis? Aife said.

"Yes and you are? Mary asked.

"Beth's mother. Her real mother". Aife laughed gripping the woman's neck as she pushed her inside of the house.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Aife confronts Mary Dennis.**_

 _ **Lauren tries to snap Bo out of her funk.**_

 _ **Kenzi fakes an illness hoping to be let out.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Lauren and Bo.**_

The long drive back to their hotel had been deathly silent. Lauren didn't want to overtalk but she didn't want to be quiet either. Bo had done nothing but nod yes or no, or squeeze Lauren's hand in acknowledgement to something the Doctor said. All of them broke Lauren's heart. Bo didn't deserve the way Mary railed at her. If anything, she deserved understanding. She wasn't the parent, Mary was. If she didn't know what Bo was, why not take her to see a Doctor or two? Step outside of the box and get the young lady some help.

Lauren had done her research. She couldn't find any medical records for Beth Dennis. There was nothing there but tampering of her school records. Now there was nothing but her and the heartbroken Succubus sitting next to her.

Bo didn't need to be blamed, she needed to be helped. To be told she would get better. Something other than making her think she was a cold, blooded murderer. How do you not kill someone when you don't know how you did it? For all of the research Lauren had done over the years, she would have loved to be around to help Bo. To teach her that being a Succubus wasn't such an awful thing. Bo never killed unless she had to, or didn't know she was doing it.

She didn't even want to kill Nadia, even though Lauren and Nadia herself had begged her to do it. Bo was broken then, like she is broken now. Nothing she ever did was good enough for anyone. No matter how hard she tried to help people, sometimes it backfired in the end.

Lauren pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. She turned to Bo and stared at her for a few minutes. She had tears streaming down her face, something Lauren hadn't noticed on the drive back. Looking around the parking lot, and not seeing anyone, Lauren snapped her fingers. The next thing Bo knew they were in their hotel room.

Lauren had thought it would be awkward for them to walk through the hotel lobby, and would draw a lot of attention. Bo didn't need that. She needed personal attention, not gawking strangers that she probably knew for years.

The Doctor pulled the Succubus to the couch and motioned for her to sit. "I'm just going to pack our bags and make sure nothing is left behind". She said softly letting go of Bo's hand.

She started with Bo's room first. It didn't take long to look through the room and gather Bo's things. She really hadn't unpacked anything. She wanted to come home with Bo before, now she couldn't wait to get them both out of there. This town didn't deserve the caring woman Bo is and could be.

She hurried back to her room, and what she saw next broke her even more. Bo had grabbed a bottle of Vodka and had already slammed half of it. She had curled up on the couch, gripping the bottle in her hand.

"Oh Bo". Lauren said softly.

"She's right Lauren. I am a freak. A monster. A killer hiding behind a pretty face". Bo said without a hint of emotion.

"This will stop right now. You will stop right now". Lauren said taking the bottle and smashed it into the fireplace.

"Thank you for getting my things, you can go home if you like. You are better off without me. I won't follow you and don't come back here if you do leave. Nothing but losers live here. Maybe I should rent a house or an apartment". Bo said flatly.

"Get up". Lauren said seriously.

"No". Bo said.

"Fine". Lauren said snapping her finger and suddenly the Succubus was sitting up.

Bo rolled her eyes and groaned. Lauren deserved better than this. Better than her. Better than anything that came out of this crummy town.

"So this is you now huh? You let a few words from a calculating, bitter old woman get you down? She didn't even know what you were, how could she possibly know who you are? Lauren said seriously.

"I didn't ask you to come here Lauren. You can leave if you like. You've said worse things to me. You don't even want to date me remember? Bo snapped.

"I never called you a monster or a freak Bo. So stop that bullshit". Lauren snapped defensively.

"You asked for a break. You might as well have called me a freak". Bo snapped again. Lauren meant well but her tough love wasn't working when she had hurt the Succubus in her own time too.

"Bo...". Lauren started gently.

"No Lauren. You wanted a break, got one and took off. Then when I saw you again, you said you loved me. _Loved_ me". Bo said bitterly emphasizing love in the past tense.

"Not before the almighty Succubus healed with Dyson, mine and his feelings be damned. Not before I realized I would always share you with some police case. Not before I realized I would always come last in your life. Not before Tamsin told me you kissed her without feeding and that punk came to kick me in the stomach, literally. Not before you left me at Taft's like I was yesterday's garbage. So if you want to pick at my mistakes, be prepared for me to pick at yours". Lauren snapped.

"I didn't kiss Tamsin, she kissed me out of nowhere. You were never last in my life, I was out there helping people Lauren. Just like you do as a Doctor. I love you Lauren. I do. You just gave up on me. Gave up on us. I admit I wasn't very attentive back then, but I'm only a Succubus not a mind reader". Bo said standing up and directly in front of Lauren.

"You would have to have been around for me to talk to Bo". Lauren snapped angrily. This was not what she expected them to be talking about. But if this is what Bo needed to do, she would stand her ground too.

Sensing an old distance coming between them, Bo slowly stepped forward. "I'm sorry Lauren. I really am. I am just angry. She's angry. She was angry when you broke up with me too. She's angry about all of this shit. If I let her out, she will not stop at draining this town. I am sure there are a lot of innocent people living here, that have nothing to do with Mary Dennis or that bullshit school system".

"I accept your apology but you can't keep pulling the Succubus card to downplay actions that were of your own doing". Lauren said never moving into Bo's personal space or retreating from her own.

"You're right. That was all me, which is why it was me that apologized". Bo confessed.

Lauren shook her head. "We still have so far to go".

"I know. I know we do, but at least we are doing what didn't do in the past, talk". Bo said gently standing in place.

Lauren briefly looked at Bo, bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I really am". Bo whispered loud enough for the Doctor to hear her.

"Lets just get out of here. I don't want to be here another minute". Lauren said almost bitterly looking around the room.

"I know and I don't want you to be here either. If I had known about any of this shit, I never would have come back here and I certainly wouldn't have brought you here". Bo said bending down to grab her bags after Lauren had speed packed her own.

"Let me just make sure I didn't leave anything. I could burn everything and make it all disappear but I do care about my clothes". Lauren said hurrying off to the bedroom.

"Do you have everything? Bo asked when the Doctor returned.

"I think so". Lauren said looking at Bo with all of her bags and then down at her own. "Screw it". She said snapping her fingers.

The women were suddenly standing behind Lauren's car as she opened the trunk and neatly stacked her bags inside.

"I will drive and send for my car later or have Mason drive it home". Bo said taking Lauren's keys from her. Once inside sh sent Aife a text about her car.

 _ **Kenzi**_

"Hey! Hey dickheads can I get some help in here!? Kenzi screamed as loud as she could.

She hadn't seen anyone in hours. Somebody had shoved a tray of stale bread and mayonnaise sandwiches through a small door and never returned. She was already tired of eating that stuff. She was sure the mayonnaise was bad for her palate.

She jumped when the same small door opened and a glass was pushed inside almost falling over from the force.

"Umm hello? That's not what I needed. I think I'm sick. My stomach hurts like a mofo". Kenzi said trying to see through the small door window.

She jumped again when a small door she never noticed before opened in front of her. She saw a hand reaching through it and gasped when it touched her stomach.

"Do not lie again human. You will get less and less food if you pull that again". A raspy voice said through the opening.

"Is that you Aife? Trying to disguise your voice? If so, that is a bitch ass move". Kenzi snapped.

"The Succubus will not set foot into this filthy place. You are mistaken in your assumptions". The voice replied.

"Then where is she? Maybe we can make a deal. I have the gift of gab. She will see reason once we talk again". Kenzi responded.

"Little girl you are not even close to being in Aife's league. She was born pissed off, anything that you do or say, she will see right through it". The voice said as it trailed off.

Just like that. Kenzi was alone again. Nothing to do. Literally nothing. They left her with the clothes on her back, inside of the nastiest room, you would ever find. Not even prisons were this gross. From all the old friends she had visited, she had seen some nasty shit too.

She used to think the Fae were the shit, now they were shits. Even Bo had her moments. She had found a friend in the Succubus. She had found protection that she lacked on the streets. She stole from so many people that she didn't return to the scene of the crime or make friends, as she was constantly on the move. Then she walked into Bo's bar and bam. A new friend. Protection and a new family. Far better than her real family.

There were no lights in the room other than what the door window provided. But a light bulb went off in Kenzi's head. She remembered she had a small, emergency blade stuffed into her boot. She pulled it out and tucked it in the corner. When she was sure she was alone, she would start picking at the walls to try and dig her way out, that is if Bo didn't finally come to rescue her.

 _ **Aife and Mary**_

Aife smirked as she walked around the room. Mary had taken a seat, with help of course from Aife and had not moved since.

"Well I must say. This is a piss poor house, even by human standards". Aife laughed.

"Are there any other standards? Mary asked angrily.

"Don't try this snobbish shit with me. I have seen it a lot longer than you have been alive". Aife laughed again.

"Why are you here? Mary asked angrily. But she wasn't about to stand toe to toe with the woman. She looked dangerously like a vampire, she's so pale. She wondered what Beth had gotten into now.

"In layman's terms, I heard you fucked my daughter over. I am here to return the favor". Aife said seriously circling the couch.

"Are you going to kill me? Mary asked.

"Thought about it, but death would be far too generous for you. So I'm weighing my options". Aife laughed. She stopped in front of Mary, winked and started circling the couch again.

Mary didn't know what to say to that. She was literally trapped in her own house. Her own skin. She never thought Beth would come back here. After the last time she saw her, she thought she played the role of crazy well. But the woman currently circling her, upped the game on crazy.

"What do you want. Your daughter has already left and hopefully she will never return". Mary replied.

"I wanted to see what kind of a bitch has a daughter like mine given to her and then turns her back on her. I want to know what Lou Ann saw in you to make her think that you were worthy of my only child. I want to know if you are sorry about what you did at all. But most of all, I want to know what gave you the balls to think you could hurt my child? Lady you are the true freak! Aife snapped.

"To answer your question, no I am not sorry. That girl was a danger to this entire town. That boy had a rich family and Beth was his girlfriend. I could have been rich had she not killed him. She had to go! And if you are such a good mother, why did another woman have your baby to give away? Mary countered.

"It wasn't safe for my baby to live with me. It wasn't safe for her to live with you either apparently but the shit you have pulled will be corrected and your bitch ass will never have to worry about Beth again! Aife snapped as ran her fingertips across the back of Mary's neck.

The woman jumped when she felt a strange sensation and suddenly smiled in pleasure.

"Once I walk out the door, you will forget that I was ever here. You will forget about Kyle but you shall never forget Beth or the shit you put her through. Is that understood? Aife asked bitterly.

"Yes of course". Mary smiled as she stood to walk Aife out, and locked the door behind her. She didn't know why or cared to know why or what just happened. That tingling feeling she was still having in her body wasn't going anyway anytime soon.

"Before I go I want to hear you say her real name and your bitch ass better put some respect on it". Aife laughed pulsing the woman harder. "Now say Isabeau McCorrigan!

"Isbeau McCorrigan? My that's a pretty name". Mary said.

"Say it again and again and again! Aife laughed.

"Isabeau McCorrigan. Isabeau McCorrigan. Isabeau McCorrigan! Mary said.

"You better hop it's not like Beetlejuice and my mother shows up. You humans know the old dead watching over loved ones theory". Aife laughed.

Aife took some deep breaths. It took all she had outside of her pulsing Mary to not go all out Succubus on her. But the one thing stopping her was giving Bo a roof over her head for all of those years. She could have pulsed her longer to get real answers, but a con can always spot a con and she was never going to get them outside of her real powers. Truth was she probably didn't care that she did it. She just wanted Bo gone and for Bo's sake Aife truly hoped she never had to come back to this shithole town. The Succubus planned on staying in town another night. The school board, teachers and principal had better wish they are already dead. She didn't owe the roof over Bo's head to them at all. She had another idea as she walked to her car and pulled out her phone.

 ** _Bo and Lauren_**

Bo held on to Lauren's hand as the Doctor snuggled in her seat to sleep. She still felt like shit about the argument she started earlier. Lauren didn't have to do anything that she was doing and did. She could have sat on what she learned like so many people in Bo's life had done for years.

Apparently Mary Dennis wasn't ever going to win adoptive mother of the century, but the Succubus sure as hell felt like she won the lottery winning the woman's hand she held's heart. It wasn't an easy heart to win and even harder to keep. But she was one hundred percent up for the challenge.

She thought about every other argument and misunderstanding that they ever had. She took part of the blame for letting them escalate the way that they had. Lauren was a Doctor of Medicine, not a mind reader. Bo needed to tell her what she knew about relationships. Real ones. Not just expect the Doctor to be perfect enough to maintin and save their relationship all on her own.

The fact of the matter is Bo thought their life until the break was perfect. That she could go out and do whatever she wanted and Lauren wouldn't mind or notice her absence. That she could take whatever case Dyson asked her to take and still have the woman of her dreams waiting for her. It was like after Nadia died. Lauren had a chance to run and Bo fully expected her to. When she showed up after the Ash had been killed, it stunned the Succubus. She stayed. She stayed for her. When so many others would have left and with good reason, the Doctor stayed behind. Bo really wasn't her patient anymore as she had learned what she was and how to control her hunger and feeds.

So why couldn't Bo stay for her? Stay long enough for a date. Stay long enough for a sleepover. They had never slept in Lauren's bed before. Everything was all about Bo and Bo's needs and wants. She gritted her teeth thinking of how she kicked Lauren out of her house and her life. Was that part of her wanting revenge on Lauren for leaving her and wanting her to know what it felt like? Who would come back to somebody after all of that? Rainer probably looked like just another case that Lauren had once again taken a back seat to.

As they both sat in the front seats of Lauren's car. Bo clinched her hand a little tighter and sped up. Lauren deserved so much better and she was going to give her everything that she deserved.

 ** _The next morning._**

Aife had found a better hotel than the one Bo and Lauren was staying in and was up and gone before sunrise.

She went back to the Dennis house and waited until she saw the bitter old woman leave. When she finally left the Succubus grabbed something out of her trunk and walked up to the house. Within minutes the place was on fire. Laughing, Aife climbed into her car and sped away. She pulled out her phone and called the local fire department. Mary Dennis liked kicking people out on the streets? She will experience what it was like living on them now. Bo was the only family she had left. So homeless she would be. Aife saved her the embarrassment of anyone seeing her ugly ass curtains again too. The Succubus laughed at that thought.

She smiled as she pulled into the school board parking lot.

"Are they all here? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am. All present and accounted for". Mason said as he opened the door for her.

"So you little bitches thought it was cute to flunk my baby huh? Aife laughed.

"Lady we don't know you or who your child is". A man said from the back of the room.

"Who do I look like or shall I say who looks like me? Aife laughed.

"She does resemble that Dennis girl from years back. Hector you remember. The one and only Senior that flunked that year? Another man said stepping forward.

"Clarence you are right. She does look a lot like her. The same pale skin too". Hector replied.

"Lady what's done is done and that was years ago". Clarence said.

"And you are all done. Finished to be exact". Aife laughed pulling out a gigantic straw. "Mason are you ready? She asked.

"That's not really gonna work is it? Mason asked watching Aife insert it into her mouth.

"I don't know. I've never tried it. But it's going to be a lot of fun". Aife laughed.

"We don't have time for games woman. Get out! Clarence screamed.

"Sign a paper saying Beth Dennis is a High School graduate". Aife said pulsing Hector.

"Yes ma'am". Hector answered as he hurried to his desk and pulled out the proper paperwork. When Aife pulsed him again, he wrote like he was possessed.

Aife winked at both of them once the papers had been handed over to her, she stuffed them into her bag, and started inhaling through the straw.

After a few minutes, the school board was starting to choke. Mason was highly impressed. Not too many Succubus could do what Aife was doing. And it was working Clarence and Hector had passed out, and happily it seemed. The others soon followed.

Aife licked her lips and dropped the straw. "Take care of them. Don't leave a single bone here, you will piss me off if you do". The Succubus said seriously.

"And when I'm finished? Mason asked.

"Burn it down, I will take care of the security cameras while you eat". Aife laughed pointing up at cameras on every wall.

"Yes ma'am. How did you do that anyways? Mason asked.

"A new trick I learned and wanted to teach Lauren, but she's far more comfortable and powerful. And this way I may never have to touch anyone again". Aife laughed and shuddered. She hurried about pulling down the cameras and threw them in a bag.

"I can burn those too if you like". Mason offered.

"No. No. There may be more on here than just them. I will look through them personally. If I have to come back here, I will burn this entire town down. Oh and you will be driving Bo's car back to Toronto. Here's a spare set of keys.". Aife said as she walked out of the door throwing them to him. She smiled when she heard Mason shift and roar as he tore into his first piece of flesh.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Lauren wakes up in a strange bed.**_

 _ **Bo puts off graduating to work on her relationship.**_

 _ **Aife goes through the security tapes.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bo**_

Bo shifted in her seat. She hadn't slept all night but had managed to get Lauren into bed. She had done it again. She screwed up. She had no idea why she did it, but knew she had done that before over and over again. _Only_ to Lauren.

She never bought the line, you hurt the one you love the most. That wasn't true for them. If she loved her like she said she does, she wouldn't have hurt her from the start.

When did it start? It started the first night they slept together. Everyone had gotten their explanations in when they had betrayed Bo in some fashion. But not Lauren. Bo thought it better to run and not see her than give her a second to explain. Five years had passed and look at how much time they had lost over shit like this. Over Bo snapping on Lauren in her anger. It wasn't even the Doctor that she was angry with this time. She was just the most convenient target that Bo aimed for. Could aim for because Lauren would never see it coming. Or did she?

The Succubus didn't know. But what she did know was what she saw in their kiss. They were going to have a family and a nice one. But Bo had to fix herself. Fix things between them. She didn't want to be near Lauren right now. She didn't deserve to be. She didn't deserve Lauren coming to tell her the truth for once and on the spot in Grimley. Maybe that's why she ran. Lauren's truths always hurt. So Bo wanted to hurt her to deflect her own pain.

She hadn't heard of any deceit surrounding her old high school. She just thought the teachers were jealous of all the attention she was getting from girls and boys. Bo had never seriously dated until Kyle. He was tall, dark and handsome. Nothing of him reeked of a player. The way he kissed her was always gentle and deep.

He was the second best kisser she had known. Until Lauren. Kissing Lauren freed Bo of everything. Her life. Her guilt. Her Succubus. Well the last part wasn't true. Her Succubus loved it too.

Lauren freed Bo from all of it. That's why she just had to have her and not just in bed either. She had to have her genius to understand her Succubus. She had to have her to light up her darkened world. She had to have her to love her. For Lauren's love cured every ache in her heart. For years she looked like one of those monsters in horror flicks. Like an animal that couldn't get enough until she could, with Lauren's help.

Bo wanted to stay in bed with Lauren forever. It was all she ever needed and wanted until Lauren didn't want it anymore. Or so she thought. Which led her current mental state back to what brought her here. Sitting alone on a cold, leather couch.

She had booked them into a bed and breakfast just outside of Grimley. Lauren had slept the whole drive over and Bo didn't have the heart or courage to wake her. Once she checked in, she carried the Doctor inside and to a bed, she went back for their bags. She hadn't gotten farther than that. Once she dropped the bags, she dropped on the couch.

Morning had come and so did their breakfast. She wouldn't eat yet for two reasons. One Lauren was still sleeping. Two she was still too disgusted with her previous day's behavior and couldn't hold anything down. She probably needed to feed too but put that off also.

 _ **Lauren**_

The Doctor moaned and stretched as she turned over in the bed. Burying her head in a pillow she didn't recognize the scent. Opening one eye, she looked around. She was in somebody's room. It was nice and clean, but not at all familiar. She didn't even see a hint of Bo. The Succubus usually had clothes strewn about, but not this morning. Rolling over. She pulled on a robe that rested at the foot of the bed, and matching slippers.

Gently walking across the floor, she opened the door and instantly inhaled their breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, bagels and Danish. She licked her lips in anticipation as she stepped over the threshold.

"Bo? Lauren said gently noticing the Succubus was still in the same clothes.

"Good morning". Bo said clearing her throat. She begged the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"Good morning". Lauren said as she walked over to the dining room table.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted or what they had, so I ordered a basic breakfast". Bo said never looking at the Doctor and pointing to the food.

"It smells wonderful". Lauren smiled taking small bites but turned back when she noticed Bo hadn't joined her yet.

Clearing her throat again, Bo stood up and walked over to the sink to wash her hands and joined Lauren at the table. Once the Doctor took her seat, the Succubus did as well.

Bo bowed her head and dove into her plate. She answered Lauren's questions when she asked her something but other than that, it was a quiet breakfast.

Once they were done and the kitchen had bee cleaned Bo retreated to the couch again. They only had one bathroom and Lauren had gone to shower. Bo was happy for the reprieve again. She needed the time alone again. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew Lauren deserved an explanation and a lot more. She owed it to her for walking out when Lauren wanted to explain something.

Lauren had showered and dressed very casually in sweat pants and a tank top. She walked down the small staircase and found the Succubus still sitting in the same spot.

"Bo...

"Why do you love me Lauren? Bo asked quietly.

"Huh? Lauren asked. That was the last thing she expected Bo to ask or to say.

"I want to know why do you love me or loved me? I have treated you so terribly and yesterday was another example of that. If we are ever going to get to the future we saw, I obviously have a lot of stuff to work on". Bo confessed quietly.

"Bo that is a very loaded question. But my short answer is you're a good woman. Yes you can snap on anyone without reason, but that's nothing compared to all of the good that you've done". Lauren answered.

"Please don't do that Lauren. Don't sugar coat this for me. I really want...need to know". Bo said gently.

Lauren rolled her tongue on the inside of her mouth, as she took Bo in. The truth was that she was learning to love Bo again. The minute she died, it had all stopped. It stopped because Bo had allowed it. She chose Rainer over all of them and her professions of love rang false when she did. She is different now. Bo is different now and there is nothing either of them could do about it. Keeping this bottled up wasn't going to help either.

"Bo I am honestly learning to love you again. It is not like it was before. Before when I had full trust in you to do the right thing. But as I laid on the ground breathing my last breath, I lost sight of you. The part of me that loved you. The part of me that would risk everything I am and was to protect you. But you proved you didn't need or want my help. You proved that you were better off without me. And you did all of that for him. Rainer.

From then on everything I had done didn't matter anymore. Not going behind the Ash's back with your injections, which he never scolded me for. Not for fooling Taft into thinking that I didn't love you anymore. Not for planning to take down Evony when she could have killed me on the spot. None of those things mattered. You had a new life and a new love. Even Dyson wasn't good enough for you anymore when he had always been in my absence, even when we were a fresh couple". Lauren explained.

"Thank you for answering my question". Bo said finally standing up.

"Bo...". Lauren started again.

"No I needed to know Lauren". Bo said walking past the Doctor as she picked up a bag.

"Where are you going? Lauren asked.

"To shower". Bo said as her voice trailed behind her on the stairs.

Lauren sighed and straightened up the coffee table. She didn't mean to be hard with Bo, but she didn't feel right holding all of that in. They had plenty of time to get it right, but right now, things were wrong.

She thought about their talk yesterday. Well their argument. Bo had every reason to be upset but not a single reason to snap at Lauren. She had done that for years. After their first time. The day she had to see her in the lab. When Kenzi was missing and then blaming Lauren if something were to happen to her. It all just spiraled from there. She jumped when she heard a door open and close. She could see the steam trickling down the stairs. Bo was done with her shower and it was a quick one.

Finishing up, she walked over, opened the curtains, and took a seat to enjoy the few. Not sure what mindset Bo would be in coming out of the bathroom, she braced herself.

Bo walked over to the small kitchen and poured two fresh glasses of water and went to join Lauren. Handing the Doctor her glass, she took the seat next to her.

Settling into her seat and observing the gorgeous view from outside, the Succubus spoke.

"I didn't love him Lauren. I know we didn't talk about him much but it was never like that. When you wouldn't come back to me, I went to Dyson over and over again. It was unfair to him, but it was the only safe thing that I knew to do. I even lied to your face when I said we were sleeping together when the Una Mens walked in on us. The fact was, we were talking about my father and the handprint. I said it just to hurt you. To make you see that someone still wanted me. Needed me even when he knew I was still in love with you.

Once that got old and I went to find Rainer, Dyson and I weren't even sleeping together anymore. He was hurt, just like you were. Like I was. But Rainer was a better option if I couldn't have you. Rainer was new to me, but really old in a way too. I had known him before. Vowed to get him off of that train. And I did. Or I thought I did, given he wasn't who I thought he was. He showed me our past that would lead to our future. A future that I only saw when there was no going back to you, because you were already gone. But neither he nor I knew back then that I would meet you. That I would fall entirely in love with you. He knew that I didn't love him. He knew it for a long time. They all knew it and I told Dyson and Kenzi on separate occasions. But that didn't stop them from wanting me away from you. Didn't stop you from wanting me away from you. I can't promise that I will change overnight. But I can promise you that I will be working on us. Which is why I have decided putting graduating off for now". Bo explained quietly.

"No! No Bo. You can't do that! Lauren said seriously.

"I don't want it handed to me Lauren. I want to earn it. Just like I want to earn you again. But I can't focus on my studies if we aren't as we should be. I will fail this time". Bo answered.

"Bo a lot of people have invested in righting this wrong. If you stop now, all of our efforts will be for nothing". Lauren sighed.

"Lauren I will screw up. I will flunk every test that they give me. Knowing we are pretty much nothing right now. You said yourself that you are learning to love me again. Since when did either one of us have to do that? Bo said sipping her water.

"Bo you can do this. You have to. You will never rest no matter if we are in sync or not. Which is probably why you look like you need to feed. You didn't sleep at all last night did you? Lauren asked.

"No". Bo said quietly again. She hated this feeling. Knowing she needed to go forward but feeling like she was stuck in the same spot with Lauren.

"Bo I didn't drop my work and patients. Come all to the way Grimley just to hear you say, you don't want to do this now". Lauren sighed again.

"Lauren you are my priority. Not a piece of paper". Bo gently snapped.

"I will not be your crutch Bo. You will not hang your giving up on me". Lauren said quietly setting her empty glass on the table.

"I'm not giving up Lauren. I'm just putting it aside". Bo said.

"I know what it is like and how it feels when you put things aside". Lauren snapped.

"What does that mean? Bo asked.

"Out of your own mouth you said you would give me space and that you weren't going anywhere. Yet you just up and left. I never said you had to leave right then and there". Lauren answered licking her lips.

"Lauren. I...I just needed to get away. To think. To plan. That's why I went home. I didn't even go to Dal because there would be too many prying eyes and ears. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Thankfully Kenzi was not home. And I tried. I tried to give you space, that's why I went on another case. But when the case was over, I wanted you. I needed you. Then I called you and you didn't answer. After a few more calls, I went to your place to check on you, and you were gone. Then I went to Hale's inauguration and found out that you had left on your own and hadn't been kidnapped. As I had feared you had been". Bo explained.

"Yeah you looked so hard you had time enough to stop, flirt and have drinks with Dyson". Lauren snapped.

"Damn it Hades. I wish he wouldn't have done that to you". Bo snapped angrily hitting the arm of her chair.

"Oh so you would have preferred that I not know any of that? Just because I gave you your memories back doesn't mean that I have forgotten. You just left me there. You wanted to get the gang together and do what? Come and look for me when you knew where I was but still left me there? Have a threesome with Dyson and Tamsin while Kenzi cheered from her room? Lauren asked.

"That's not what I meant. If he was going to give you my memories, then you should have gotten all of them Lauren. I rebuffed Dyson that night. I did. Then he was kidnapped and I had to find him. He was the only shifter trustworthy enough to find you. I just didn't know looking for him would bring me to you too. Yes I was going to regroup to look for you. After I had sent Dyson to kill Taft. I knew he would be able to find you". Bo said softly.

"But _you_ didn't want to find me? Ok. This is getting us nowhere. And since you no longer want to graduate after all of our efforts. I am going home. I have patients to treat, and a lot more to do". Lauren said suddenly standing up.

"Lauren please. Lets talk ok? Bo pleaded.

"We are going in circles Bo. To be honest, I don't want to talk about your love life again. Especially when I was just an afterthought when we were together". Lauren said never looking at Bo.

"You weren't an afterthought! I worked on those cases just like you did at home and at the lab. It gave me something to do when you were busy working too. Like a married couple whom both work". Bo said softly pleading for Lauren to stay.

Lauren gently shrugged and took her seat again.

"Thank you". Bo said quietly.

"I still think you should graduate. You will hate yourself or blame me if you don't". Lauren said looking straight ahead.

"Lauren I am done doing that. I am done blaming you for my fuck ups and for things I let everyone else off the hook for". Bo said rubbing her leg.

"I think we should go for a walk". Lauren said still looking forward.

"Ok lets go". Bo half smiled.

 _ **Aife and Mason**_

"Anything yet? Mason asked as he strolled into the room.

"No. Nothing. Same old ass fuck fuckers and I have been watching on these tapes for hours". Aife sighed.

"Why don't you take a break and let me look for awhile. There literally hundreds of tapes to look through". Mason suggested.

"Good boy. You can go through the last fifty". Aife laughed standing up and giving him her chair and the remote control.

Aife took the time to call Lou Ann and check on Kenzi. She didn't want the girl dead, but didn't want her up her ass either. She hoped she was enjoying living like a peasant. The thought amused her. It was just about insulting Lauren, it was about Kenzi's need to be the only woman in Bo's life. To be more important than Bo's own mother.

According to Lou Ann the Dal was even busier than normal and she had to hire a few new barmaids. The Succubus didn't mind, but still wanted complete background checks on all of them. Even the newer customers.

"Ma'am I think I found something". Mason said suddenly.

"What is it? Aife asked hurrying over.

"This guy. He looks angry and I have only seen him once in the school office". Mason said.

"How many tapes have you gone through? Aife asked.

"About 25 of them". Mason said.

"Pause it right there. I want to get a picture of him". Aife said taking a picture of the monitor with her phone.

"Ok? Mason asked.

"Yes keep looking. I will text this picture to Isabeau. Maybe she will recognize him". Aife explained.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said. He was speeding through the tapes. He had a photographic memory and it was helping him find out who he saw more than once. Who looked angry, like the gentleman he just found. He was talking to one of the people they had already killed, so he must know something about what happened and if there was anyone else involved.

An hour had passed and Aife's phone finally beeped. She read the message from Bo. "It's my adoptive father, Sam Dennis".

"Mason! Have you seen that guy again? Aife screamed angrily.

"No ma'am and I just finished up". Mason said putting the remote down.

"Good because I know who he is now". Aife said.

"Who? Mason asked.

"Mary Dennis's husband. Isabeau's adoptive father, Sam Dennis". Aife answered.

"Wow. How do you want to handle him then? Mason asked.

"We need to find him first and find out what he knows". Aife said seriously looking at the picture on her phone again.

"If only I had his scent. I could search that way". Mason said.

"How current was that tape you saw him on? Aife asked.

"Approaching about 14 years now". Mason answered.

"Isabeau ran for ten years. And it's been about four years since she arrived in Toronto. It's possible he was in on all of it, but I want to be sure first. She may still love him, even if she hates Mary now". Aife explained.

"I will go back to the house and see if there is anything I can salvage to pick up his scent". Mason said.

"Dear boy. Mama always comes prepared". Aife laughed holding up a jacket.

"Is that his? Mason asked taking it from her.

"I found it in Mary's closet. She don't look like the type to cheat on her husband but wouldn't throw shit out. You saw her curtains". Aife laughed.

"It has a very strong masculine scent on it". Mason said as he studied the jacket and it's pockets.

"Find anything? Aife asked noticing.

"Nothing but a scent". Mason said.

"Good then lets go back to the rubble and see if you can pick it up from there". Aife nodded and Mason followed her to her car. The Succubus sped down the road. Nearly hitting other cars doing so.

She hooked her phone up so she could voice dial and maintain her speed. "Isabeau I am so sorry to interrupt you but Mason and I are going to see if we can track Sam Dennis down. We found him looking very angry on the school tapes. I know you might care for him that's why I am going to give him a chance to explain his part in all of this. I will call you back once I know more". She said hanging up.

The Succubus and shifter jumped out of the car and he immediately shifted. She watched him like an owner walking her dog and when his ears perked up, so did hers.

"Did you find it? Aife asked.

"I had to do a bit of digging, but I have it". Mason said.

"Then go my boy. I will follow you as much as I can in the car. Mama don't want to ruin her new shoes". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Mason growled as he sped through the woods. Sam Dennis must have been there recently because the scent was raw and the shifter had no problems following it. Once it stopped, he stopped and shifted back to his human form.

"Do you have something? Aife asked after jumping out of her car.

"The scent leads in there". Mason said pointing to an old pub. He quickly dressed after she threw him some fresh clothes and they both walked towards the bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I am looking for Sam Dennis! Aife screamed over the loud music and voices.

The crowd gasped at the tall woman and immediately pointed to a man sitting alone at the end of the bar. Mason and Aife walked towards him as he turned around.

"I'm Sam Dennis. What do you want with me...". He started.

"You're her. Beth's mother". Sam gasped.

"Very good. It will save me a lot of time. Is there somewhere private we can talk? Aife asked.

"Back there. It's my barrel room. Nobody goes in or out of there without my permission". The bartender nodded as he polished a glass.

"Shall we? Aife gestured towards Sam and nodded for Mason to stay where he was in case someone tried to interrupt them.

"I can sense that you care about my daughter so I won't take up too much of your time. I just want to know what you know about her being kicked out of school on false pretenses". Aife said seriously.

"I tried to stop that. I told Mary that we needed to get Beth some help and not kick her out. Since it was her house, she kicked me out too. But not before I made one final move to help Beth". Sam explained.

"I'm listening". Aife said staring at the man. His aura was pure so she knew he wasn't lying.

"Weeks before she kicked us both out, I had snuck into the school to get Beth's records. I sensed my wife was up to something when members of the school board kept stopping by unexpectedly. Well to me at least. I took the records and hid them from my wife. She kicked me out because I could ruin her plans with her snobby friends". Sam explained.

"Do you still have access to these records? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am. They are in a safe deposit box. I heard Beth had been back in town recently and had gone to see Mary but the house had been burnt down. I am assuming she did that". Sam explained.

"Since you are telling me the truth. I will tell you that I did it. I didn't like what she did to my daughter and wanted her to see what it was like to be homeless". Aife explained.

"She's a mean one, that one. By the way, how is Beth? I can help her if she needs me too". Sam smiled sweetly.

"She is devastated over all of this but she is well. I will take you at your word and help her myself if you can give me her records". Aife smiled in response.

"Sure it will be hours before the bank closes up for the day. I can take you there. Can I see Beth sometime too? Sam asked sincerely.

"I can ask her if she wants to see you". Aife offered.

"Let me freshen up first and I can take you to the bank". Sam replied.

"Of course. I will call and tell her what we are doing and where we are going". Aife said as she walked out of the barrel room first and back over to Mason.

"He said he has her records in a safe deposit box. He stole some copies before they had been altered". Aife explained.

"Do you trust him? Can we trust him? Mason asked.

"His aura is white. Nothing he told me was a lie. He does want to see Isabeau though". Aife replied.

"Call her. I will watch him and make sure he doesn't run off". Mason said.

Aife nodded and walked outside to make her call.

"Mom? What happened now? Bo asked worriedly.

"I found Sam Dennis. He said he has copies of your school records before they fucked them over. He also wants to see you. I read his aura Isabeau. He seems sincere". Aife explained.

"When you get the address text it to me, and I will come. I am not assuming that Lauren will want to see him. Not after what happened with Mary Dennis". Bo said looking over at the Doctor.

"Ok. I will see you in a bit". Aife said.

Bo hung up her phone and slowly walked over to Lauren. She wasn't sure how she was going to take the news. She was sure she wanted to kill Mary before.

"Bo? What is it? Lauren asked when the Succubus stopped and stared at her.

"Mom found Sam Dennis. Apparently he thought ahead enough to get my school records before they changed them. He's agreed to hand them over to mom and he wants to see me. He's not like Mary. He was always sweet and caring to me. So I don't have a reason not to trust him". Bo explained.

"Ok then lets go". Lauren said as she pulled on her jacket.

"Lauren I swear you are the absolute best". Bo smiled.

"I know. Lets go". Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled in return and sighed in relief. If she could get these copies of her records, she wouldn't need to take any tests. Or have to go back to Grimley if she didn't want to. Not only that. She had tons of support in Lauren and her mother. A family. A growing one soon too if their visions were accurate. She just needed to grow up and work with them and not against them.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Lauren meets Sam Dennis**_

 _ **Bo looks over her school records.**_

 _ **Kenzi's latest scheme backfires.**_

 _ **Bo, Lauren, Aife and Mason return home.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bo's POV**_

I was all gung ho about going to see Sam Dennis. Then I started to wonder if this really was going to be a good or a bad thing. Lauren and I still aren't anywhere near where we should be. I take full responsibility for the fight earlier. She's been nothing but helpful, and loving.

This is all of my shit though. Yeah Mary blindsided me a long time ago and I never saw it, but this is my mess. My mess to clean up. My love life to clean up, because lets face it, at the end of the day, my thoughts and heart always fall back to Lauren.

Dyson, Ryan, Rainer and so many others. My thoughts always reverted back to Lauren. Especially in my anger. She wouldn't come back to me. Not at Taft's. Not at Evony's. She just wouldn't come back to me. It pissed me off to the point that I wanted to hurt her in return. Make her see what she was missing out on. But I was missing her most. Hurting from my own petty bullshit. The worst was the nights when my bed mate was fast asleep, and I felt no love at all for him. What was he but my sheet warmer. I'd turn the other way and cry for hours. Grab my phone ready to push number 1 to call her, and set it back on the table again once I decided not to push the button.

Stop it Bo. Lauren is right next to you. Probably reading my body language and it is nothing but fucked at the moment. I need to just see Sam, get my records and take Lauren home.

 _ **Lauren's POV**_

I am hoping this will be as easy as it sounds. Nothing about this town has felt right since I set foot in it. There aren't just any good people here. I can see Bo's need to run long ago, even if Mary hadn't caused her so many problems. I am quite surprised that Aife has stayed here so long. But given who Bo is, it makes sense.

As for Bo and myself, it is just a mess not easily smoothed over by apologies. I am confident that we will get there, but nobody can change overnight and stay that way. I certainly could have stayed home, but I have never liked to see anyone bullied. I trusted every word Lou Ann told me, she would have been dead already had she lied. We all know that. Aife is not the kind of Fae that puts up with anyone's bullshit, without them suffering by death or imprisonment. So I understand a little bit where Bo's impatience comes from. However her trying to pin it all on her Succubus, will never be tolerated.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Aife standing on a porch.

"We're here". Bo said clearing her throat.

"Are you sure you want to see him? We can always do this another way". Lauren said gently before climbing out of the car.

"I'm sure. He was always kind to me. Not seeing him before I left home hurt". Bo said sadly.

"Ok. As long as you are sure". Lauren said gently squeezing Bo's hand as they walked towards Aife.

The Succubus shook her head and started walking up the stairs. "Where is he? She asked.

"He's inside. He seemed a bit nervous to have me in the house, so Mason is keeping him company". Aife laughed.

"Mom what did you do? Bo asked shaking her head.

"Nothing sweetie". Aife laughed again.

"Ok. Lets go inside then". Bo said and waved for her mother to go first. She shook her head at the thought. Her birth mother leading her to her adoptive father.

Lauren walked in behind Bo, and kept her eyes on both sides of her. She didn't know this Sam Dennis and didn't at all like Mary. So her senses were all over the place regarding the man.

Mason's ears perked up when he heard three sets of boot heels hitting the hardwood floors. Sam wasn't as near as boring as he looked. An older gentleman with dark circle glasses. Wavy black hair with hints of gray, tall and fit. The shifter thought he would be nerdy and he was to an extent.

Sam Dennis had traveled the world a bit since Bo left. Once he heard that she had returned the first time, he hung around in hopes of seeing the brunette again someday. Beth was always a good kid. Different of course, but good. He had tried to talk to Mary many times trying to make her see reason about their daughter, but she wouldn't listen. Wouldn't agree that they needed to get Beth help and not throw her out.

The trio of women stopped just at the threshold to the kitchen. Mason was facing them with a slender man facing him. Lauren squeezed Bo's hand again as the woman wiped away a few tears.

"Daddy? Bo called softly.

Sam closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. That sound took him back. Back to the nights of Beth having nightmare after nightmare. He was the one that got up to check on her every time. Mary always thought she was faking. No child screamed like Beth did. It was beyond toe curling or fingernails tracing a chalkboard. The girl was different and he was still so proud to have her.

Clearing his own voice, Sam stood up and turned around. "Beth. I know you would turn out to be drop dead gorgeous". He said opening his arms to her as she ran into them.

"Should we give them some time? Mason asked. Lauren nodded.

"We should. Lets go into the living room". Aife suggested. She was still amused at how her presence seemed to rile Sam up.

"Beth. Beth where have you been? I have been so worried about you". Sam said tearfully.

"I had to leave Dad. Mom had the cops and just about everyone in town but you after me. I found a new family. My real family actually". Bo said softly looking into dark eyes.

"I tried sweetie. I tried to get her to listen to me. She just wouldn't. She was always more corcerned about how she looked to her snobby friends. I'm so sorry about that". Sam whispered.

"It is not your fault Dad. I have seen for myself what she was and still is all about". Bo sighed.

"So I assumed your real mother told you that I kept your original records". Sam said gently holding one of Bo's hands.

"She did. She also said that you wanted to see me. I have no problems seeing you dad, but my life turned out to be different and more dangerous than most". Bo said shyly.

"Beth ever since I saw your blue eyes as a baby, I knew you were different. I don't think it ever bothered your mother until her friends said something about it. I don't have to stay in your life forever, but I would like to spend some time with you before we say goodbye forever". Sam explained.

Bo dropped a few tears and took his hand. "Dad. My life is dangerous. I would love to take you back with us, but I am not sure how comfortable you would be. Sitting around the house...

"That would be fine with me Beth. I won't stay long or try to disturb your life. I just want to be able to spend a little time with you. If you think it's too dangerous, then I will respect your judgment. Just know that I will always love you and never wanted Mary to treat you as she did". Sam replied. He could see the worry in Bo's face. It was the same worry and horrified look she had when she ran from home after being kicked out. He was sitting in his car watching the house. He didn't follow her, but decided to stick around Mary since this was all her doing.

Bo took a good, and long hard look at Sam and she played the scenarios over in her head. Toronto wasn't really as dangerous for humans as it once was when she first came on to the scene. Sam had always been wonderful to her. Never once yelled at her or mocked her for not being the perfect daughter. Cooked for her when she had already eaten a couple of plates of food. Back then they had no way of knowing Bo was hungry on another level. But he never once scolded her for eating too much. He could and would stock the house. When he left, she would starve because Mary refused to fill the kitchen like he did. She owed him a lot. For teaching her how to drive. For teaching her how to be kind and considerate of others. Their shared love of cars was what drew her to her Camaro, and she kept for all of those years as a tribute to him.

She thought of Lauren. In that kiss they shared, she never saw Sam Dennis. But the parenting skills she saw, showed his influence. She was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind if she decided to take him back to stay with her for awhile. But she wanted to be sure and not assume. So she walked into the next room to ask Lauren to join them.

Lauren didn't need to ask anything. All she saw was a man and woman in tears. She knew what was needed and didn't need to ask a single question.

"I wouldn't mind at all". Lauren smiled gently wiping Bo's tears away.

The Succubus stepped to Lauren and broke down in the Doctor's arms. Lauren rubbed her back over, and over again. She knew what this really was. This was the teenage Bo. The one forced out of her house. The one that killed Kyle not yet knowing what she was, or how she did it. The Bo running for years. Running from her mother. Running from her victim's families. Running from what she thought she could escape, but she couldn't. Her Succubus was never going to leave her. They were one in the same and Bo thought she was a monster because of it.

"Bo. It is ok. I'm right here". Lauren whispered as the brunette was still trembling in her arms.

Feeling embarrassed Bo finally pulled back wiping away more tears. "I'm sorry Dad and Lauren".

"I'm Sam Dennis". The man smiled gently and stretched his hand out to Lauren.

"I'm Dr. Lauren Lewis". The blonde smiled in return.

"He is coming with us Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I know sweetie". Lauren said squeezing Bo's hand.

"Lauren is my girlfriend Dad". Bo smiled.

"I figured that out by your reaction to her". Sam laughed and it made the women laugh too.

"He just wants to get to know me again. He won't be with us forever...". Bo rambled nervously.

"Bo stop. I have no problems with this. He was one of the first parents you ever knew. I know you have missed out on a lot with him". Lauren replied.

Bo froze in place. She closed her eyes thinking of who was in the next room. Would Aife be as accepting of him as Lauren? Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes again when she heard the doors behind them opening.

"Nervous much Isabeau? Aife laughed.

"Mom listen...". Bo started.

"I don't have to listen. Your aura is telling me everything. You want him to come back with us, am I right? Aife asked seriously.

"I don't want him to. He is coming back with us. I just don't know how you feel about it". Bo said standing in between her mother and Sam.

Aife stepped around Bo and studied the man in front of her. She was reading his aura too and it never changed. He loved her daughter almost as much as she did, but the Succubus knew he would never love her exactly like she does.

"Aife McCorrigan". The Succubus said extending her hand.

"Sam Dennis but you already knew that". The man answered.

"I can see that you are a good man Sam. But know I won't hesitate to protect my daughter by any means necessary. Your ex-wife was lucky I allowed her to live. I hope she never finds a home again. I can also see that my daughter is taking you back and into her home, don't make her regret it". Aife said seriously.

"You have that same fire Beth has I see". Sam laughed.

"I call her Isabeau. She was named after her grandmother. But yeah. Whatever fire she has, mine is a thousand times worse". Aife laughed.

"So we're doing this? Lauren asked from behind them.

"We are". Aife and Bo said in unison.

"Where is your stuff dad? Or we can just buy it along the way" Bo smiled.

"My clothes are in the closet in the back room. Everything else can stay here. I own this house". Sam answered.

"Mason get some people to watch this house for as long as we need them to". Aife ordered.

"Yes ma'am". Mason answered leaving them to make some phone calls.

"You know we're different right? Aife asked Sam.

"I have known Beth was different since she was a baby". Sam said staring at the younger Succubus.

"Good. Then I won't need to explain things". Aife laughed.

"Dad lets get you packed". Bo said gently extending her hand to him.

Lauren and Aife watched them enter one of the bedrooms.

"You're not worried about this? Aife asked.

"Of course not. I can read his aura too. He's telling the truth". Lauren answered softly.

"Damn. I'm glad you said that, I thought I was slipping". Aife laughed.

"Bo needs him you know. We have to help her and him through this. He's nothing like Mary". Lauren whispered.

"Nobody is like that bitch". Aife laughed again.

"Bo certainly isn't". Lauren said taking a seat.

"Is he going to live with you or Bo? Aife asked.

"I have plenty of room. I am not sure Bo and I are ready to live together just yet". Lauren answered honestly.

"Fought again did you? Aife asked sitting next to Lauren.

Lauren sighed. "Just Bo snapping like she does when she's hurt or doesn't understand something".

"I hope you put her in her place. She's my daughter yes, but she's not entitled to shit on you, if she really loves you like she claims to". Aife said seriously.

"No I addressed it. We just have a long way to go". Lauren sighed again.

"Then let Sam stay with her. She is going to have to learn how to compartmentalize her life. Make time for the both of you". Aife said staring at Lauren.

"I have plenty of room...

"Lauren! Don't put yourself out for her. Make her earn you! Aife snapped.

"We're ready". Bo said pulling two big bags behind her. Sam was pulling two more behind him.

"Mason are you ready? Aife asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have implemented a huge security system. The grass will be cut so that it doesn't look deserted. The house itself will not be disturbed". Mason said.

"Not even by Mary Dennis? Aife asked.

"Especially her". Mason nodded.

"Excellent. Now help Isabeau and Sam". Aife ordered.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said grabbing Bo's bags first and then Sam's. Sam gasped at how easily he picked their bags up and carried them outside.

The gang all assembled near their respective vehicles.

"Dad will ride with me and Lauren. We need to go back to our hotel and pack". Bo said.

"We'll follow you". Aife smiled as she walked towards her car.

"Dad". Bo gestured towards her car.

Lauren jumped in the driver's seat so that Bo could focus on talking to her father and not have to worry about the road.

Just inside of an hour, they all arrived at the hotel and everyone helped them carry their bags out. Lauren wanted to use her powers but didn't want to expose Sam to them just yet. She of all people knew what it was like to just a human in the Fae world. But Sam had it easier. He was close to one.

She wasn't jealous of the man. She was happy Bo was going to get the chance to reconnect with the man that must have been her best human influence growing up as a Fae in the human world.

"Lets go home". Lauren said after everyone and every bag was packed neatly in both cars.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was angry. There she sat in a dark corner. She broke every makeshift blade and fingernail that she had at her disposal trying to pick her way out of that filthy room.

She was so sick of mayonnaise that she would likely never eat it again without thinking of her time here. The punks that were holding her wouldn't tell her anything about Bo, Lauren or Aife. She was stuck. There was no Trick or Dyson to call on anymore. She couldn't if she wanted to. Think Kenzi think. She thought silently. If she spoke any louder, they would hear her. They could probably hear an ant pissing in the woods.

She smiled when she looked at her mayonnaise sandwich. She chomped on it and ate it as quickly as she could. She stood up and walked to the door. She started coughing and bending over.

"Help. My stomach hurts really bad! Kenzi screamed through the small window on the door.

She jumped when the small panel they used to push her food in opened. She sighed when she saw what it was.

"Those should be all that you need". A voice came from outside.

Kenzi walked over and gasped at what she found on a small lunch tray.

"Assholes". Kenzi said. They had given her a small bottle of water, a box of Midol, Alka-Seltzer, and a bottle of Pepto-Bismol.

"We heard that, and you are lucky that Aife is allowing you to live. Don't try us again though". A woman's voice said.

"Hey! You're a woman?! You understand. Let me out. I'm really sick! Kenzi screamed. She had never heard a woman's voice in all of the time she had been there.

Kenzi screamed and screamed but she never heard another sound. Other than the rodents inside of the walls, or at least she assumed it was mice.

She slammed her back against the wall on her favorite side of the room and fell to the floor. She was fucked. She had no idea when Aife was going to let her out, and she was starting to wonder if she ever would. Or if Bo would grow a set and come and get her herself. She sat that until she fell asleep.

 _ **The next morning.**_

Bo was up and at it early. Sam had stayed with her. She hoped Lauren would, but understood that the Doctor was giving her time to settle in with Sam.

She was cooking breakfast as best as she could. She had given him plenty of space to move around and to shower when he needed to. She had already showered and cleaned up after herself before she went downstairs.

"Good morning Beth". Sam smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Dad. I go by Bo now". Bo smiled.

"Ok. Good morning Bo". Sam smiled again.

"I cooked some breakfast not sure of what you wanted". Bo said pointing to the spread on the table.

"It looks good sweetie". Sam said.

"Have a seat. I will grab the coffee". Bo said walking over to the coffee pot.

Sam sat in his chair waiting for Bo to return. She looked better than she did last night. Rested and eager.

"Dad please. Eat. Don't wait for me". Bo laughed as she took her seat.

"In all of the commotion from last night, I forgot to give you these". Sam said handing Bo a small folder filled with a stack of papers.

"Ohhh thanks! Bo mumbled with food in her mouth. She set the folder beside her and wiped her hands on a napkin before opening it.

Sam ate his food as Bo went over the paperwork he had just given her.

Bo didn't really understand everything that she was reading until her eyes flashed blue and she knew her Succubus was telling her what was what.

"So I did pass". Bo sighed with a dash of anger.

"You did sweetie. You did. You had more than enough credits to graduate with the rest of your class". Sam explained gently.

"Thank you Dad. You didn't have to do this, and I would have had to go back and retake tests that I had already passed. I hate tests too". Bo said looking at the dark haired man across from her.

"You don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do. That is something I always tried to teach you to do and how to be". Sam smiled gently as he sipped his coffee.

"So what do you do back home? Bo asked.

"I was working in a bike shop until I retired". Sam said.

"Motorcycles? Bo asked.

"Yep". Sam said.

"Did you have one? Bo asked.

"No I sold my only one years ago to cover some bills. But I still love them". Sam answered.

"Then we will get you a new one! Bo said excitedly.

"So I guess we are going bike shopping? Sam asked.

"Yes sir! I will call Lauren and see if she wants to join us! Bo smiled picking her phone up.

 ** _Aife and Mason_**

Aife and Mason were up earlier than Bo was. The Succubus was a bit hurt that Bo all but shut down when she went home, but she understood that she was probably trying to focus on her relationship with Sam.

He would likely treat her better than Mary, and a hell of a lot better than Trick ever did. Unlike Trick, Sam's aura never changed. It was pure white, which in her years of experience meant he wasn't lying.

"Open it". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said.

Aife walked inside and laughed. "Pick that crumpled mess up".

Mason walked over and picked the lump on the floor up.

"Dyson? Kenzi called.

"Yep she's still asleep". Mason laughed.

"Eww get her out of here. She needs a bath". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said carrying Kenzi out of the room.

"Clean up that room and get out of here". Aife said as she walked back out of the room.

"Yes ma'am". Norris bowed.

Aife picked a spot and told Mason to pull over. Once he carried Kenzi to the door, a woman took her, and they were off again.

"What is that place? Mason asked.

"Somewhere she can shower and change". Aife answered.

"Like what? Mason asked.

"A convent". Aife laughed as she climbed back into her car.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Sam go riding.**_

 _ **Aife hires Lou Ann to work at the Dal.**_

 _ **Kenzi freaks when she wakes up to Nuns hovering over her bed..**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**The Dal**_

Aife had Mason drive her to her bar. She was happy to be home and away from those frauds in Grimley. Even if she never understood Bo's fascination with humans, they were an interesting species. About as hypocritical as the Fae could be. Bo was better off away from them too.

As far as Sam Dennis, she didn't sense any wrong in him. The way Bo looked at him spoke volumes to the Succubus too. She wouldn't likely kill him but if he ever crossed Bo, she would make it her life's work to make the remainder of his life miserable. Which wouldn't be much longer considering how old he looks. But then again, that bitch ass Mary Dennis could drive anyone to gray early. The Succubus laughed wondering if she found a new home yet. She hired a few people in Grimley to make sure that woman never gets back on her feet. She often hoped the woman wouldn't have anything to eat but rat shit.

"Aife we're here". Mason laughed from outside of his car. He had watched Aife stare into nothing for the longest time.

"So we are my boy. So we are". Aife laughed as she took his hand to climb out of the car.

The shifter held the entrance door for her as well, as they made their way inside. The music was loud, and the liquor was pouring. People were dancing all over the bar. But not on any of the tables, this would not be that kind of bar. Not unless Aife joined in.

"At least she didn't burn the place down! Mason screamed over the music.

"What? Aife laughed and stopped when the music was suddenly turned down

"Sorry". Lou Ann said from the other end of the bar. The crowd stared at the Succubus who nodded for them to continue with whatever they were doing.

Aife walked around taking in the sights. Everyone was laughing, smiling or dancing. She liked it. Money was coming in. She loved money. She just never wanted to actually work for it. Trick tried to get her to bartend. She drank up all of his liquor on the first day, and he fired her, as she had hoped he would.

Mason walked behind the bar and took a quick inventory. Immediately he knew, a truck had come in. She had cleaned the place out. He just hoped she didn't give out free liquor. Aife would be highly pissed off about it, and take it out on whomever was in sight.

Aife took a seat behind the bar and took in the scene for the rest of the afternoon. Once a lot of people had left, she ordered Mason to count the money and to go over the books, and inventory, dating back to when they left town. Lou Ann and a barmaid were nervously cleaning the bar from top to bottom as the Succubus watched their every step.

Mason emerged from the lair and nodded at Aife. "She did very well. Every dollar and ounce of liquor has been accounted for. More than accounted for".

"Very good. Then my work here is done". Aife smiled getting up.

"Thanks Aife. Really. Thanks". Lou Ann said from across the room. She froze when the Succubus immediately turned, and walked over to her.

"Mason might not be here at all times. I need someone to cover his shifts, when the need arises. If you need somewhere close to live, I can arrange that for you". Aife said.

"Are you asking me to work here? For you? Lou Ann asked.

"I can always hire someone else, and pay you for telling Lauren the truth about Isabeau. Either way, you will be compensated for your time here". Aife said.

"Before I consider it, what about this house you offered? Lou Ann asked.

"Go out, and pick an empty one that you like, once you found one, come back to me or Mason". Aife said.

Lou Ann paced back and forth for a few minutes. She knew Aife never liked when anyone stalled on an offer or hers. So she had to be quick in her thought process. "Ok. I'll go look".

"Very good. Now I am off for the rest of the night. Once you are done cleaning, Mason will lock up and you are welcome to spend the night, until you make a decision. There are a lot of empty rooms with beds in the back. The place has been scrubbed clean of anything and anyone Trick had locked up here". Aife explained.

Lou Ann nodded and returned to her cleaning. Aife walked back over to Mason. "She will only be here when you aren't. I will still pay her of course, whether she works or not, since neither of you can help when you're here and when you will be gone. If you have a problem with this, speak now". She said.

"Oh no. I understand. It's the life of the Fae and working for you. We have to be ready for any and everything". Mason laughed. He really did enjoy working for Aife. It paid better and was far more interesting than his mechanic job. He was thinking of asking Bo to sell him her Camaro so he can restore it, but now that he thought about it, he might just do it for free. It would give him something to do, that he loved as much as working for Aife.

"Once she finds a house, I want it to be hers immediately. There is no reason for her to live in that rat house when she could be living better than that. I owe her a lot. More importantly I owe her for saving Isabeau's life. Even if she misjudged the Dennis family, she still saved her". Aife replied seriously.

"Of course". Mason said softly.

"Good night". Aife nodded announcing her leave to him, Lou Ann and the apparent new barmaid, she had hired in the Succubus absence.

"Hey don't worry about it. Aife treats us very well. Just don't piss her off". Mason said after walking over to Lou Ann.

"I have known Aife a long time. I'm just happy I wasn't killed years ago. I knew Aife was always the wrong McCorrigan to cross. She cared about Bo. More than Trick ever cared about her. So I will be loyal and help out as much as I can, when I can". Lou Ann explained softly.

"I will help you ladies finish cleaning and then we can all take the rest of the day off. I'm sure Aife wants us to close down early too". Mason said grabbing a fresh towel, and dipped it into the nearest bucket of hot, soapy water.

Lou Ann nodded as she moved to the next table. She was happy Mason was going to help finish cleaning. Then she could go house shopping.

 _ **Bo, Lauren and Sam**_

Lauren waited outside of her house for Bo to pick her up. She was happy to get out and shop. Get some fresh air. It was a nice breezy day. But not windy enough not to go riding. She moaned at the thought. She used to ride a lot while she was attending Yale, but once she graduated, she stopped.

"Ready? Bo grinned wide pulling up in front of the Doctor. Lauren nodded and made her way to the passenger side.

"Hello Sam". Lauren smiled softly.

"Hi Bo". Lauren smiled.

"Hi Lauren". Bo winked.

"Dr. Lewis". Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the bike magazine he was reading.

Lauren smiled and raised at eyebrow at why Sam was sitting in the back seat.

"I asked him to sit back there, so that you could sit next to me". Bo smiled gently pulling out of Lauren's driveway.

"Bo you didn't have to...

"Yes I did. You are exactly where you should be". Bo said momentarily shaking Lauren's hand.

"I completely understand". Sam said making eye contact with Lauren and turning back to his magazine.

"So we are looking to buy a few bikes and go riding this afternoon". Bo said looking at the time.

"Ok". Lauren said pulling her sunglasses on the top of her head.

The women held hands as they looked around while Bo drove. They weren't sure where they were going yet. But wanted to find somewhere that had a lot of variety.

"So Sam were you thinking of a Harley or what kind of bike? Lauren asked looking back at him.

"No. Nothing like that. Something fast and simple". Sam smiled looking towards the front.

"Ahhh ok". Lauren smiled and nodded.

"It will be ok. We'll find something for everyone". Bo smiled finally pulling into a motorcycle shop. She walked over to Lauren's side and opened the door for her.

The trio walked around the shop asking questions when they had them. Bo held Lauren's hand as the Doctor was spilling everything she knew about riding and motorcycles. Bo's eyes flashed blue when Lauren said she's a good rider.

The saleswoman was nice and all, but compared to Lauren, she was boring. So Bo kindly told her they would come to her when they had any further questions.

"I don't know ladies. I don't know what I want". Sam sighed into his hands after they had been walking almost an hour.

"Well since you don't know. I have a suggestion". Bo said.

Lauren stopped walking and turned around, standing directly in front of Bo.

"Do tell". The Doctor smiled.

"Two Ducati Multistrada 950s". Bo smiled.

"Wow! Good choice". Lauren smiled and turned back around.

"Can I help you now? The saleswoman asked after hearing their enthusiasm.

"I want two 2019 Multistrada 950s". Bo smiled softly.

The woman's eyes lit up. "You came at the right time. We just got a few in stock".

"I will take a blue one". Sam smiled.

"I will take a red one". Bo smiled nodding at the woman.

"Very well. If you will make your way out front, I will have them brought out to you". The saleswoman said.

Bo and Lauren nodded and followed Sam to the front. They all stopped and grabbed some helmets and gear as they walked.

Bo paid for them as Lauren held their helmets and jackets. Sam waited for them at the exit and they all walked out and waited.

Sam smiled when he heard two distinct sounds. Two men small in stature were riding them and pulled up in front of them.

"Ladies. Sir". The men bowed as they climbed off and gestured to them before turning to walk into the store.

"Well I haven't done this in awhile, but it is literally as easy as riding a bike". Sam laughed.

"You two go ahead. I can wait until you get back". Lauren smiled walking towards Bo's car.

"No". Bo said grabbing Lauren's arm.

"No? Lauren asked. She watched Bo put her helmet on and climbed on to the red one.

The Succubus put her gloves on and adjusted herself on the seat. "Whenever you're ready". She said before pulling her visor down.

Lauren smiled and climbed on. Bo wanted two bikes so that she could ride behind Lauren. The Doctor climbed on in front of Bo and adjusted herself. Bo leaned forward wrapping her arms around the Doctor, after Lauren had started it up.

"How far do you want to go?! Sam screamed.

"When you get tired, just stop and tell us! Bo screamed back.

Sam nodded and waited for them to pull off. He laughed when Lauren sped off and had already turned on to the street. Seemed he wasn't the only skilled rider in the group.

Bo bit her lip. Lauren had already done some tricks, and hadn't missed a beat yet. She was content. The woman she loves is in her arms and she is spending time doing something Sam wanted to do. If she was honest with herself, she longed to do this with Lauren too. They had always talked about coupley stuff but never got around to do them. Sure they had a few dinners here and there, but nothing like this had happened before. Racing to Lauren's house didn't count like the warm and exciting moment this turned out to be. They were on the highway now, zigzagging in and out of traffic.

Bo had never gotten tired of holding on to Lauren. Not even when she popped the front wheel. That kind of turned her on as Lauren was leaning back against her. Her scent and warm body was spiking Bo's arousal. But she wouldn't dare do anything with Sam behind them.

Lauren slowed and let the man take the lead for awhile. Bo said when he got tired, they would head back. Knowing they likely wouldn't tire out before him, she let him pass them.

After three more hours of hopping on and off the highway and taking a few detours, Sam Dennis was tiring out. They stopped at a local diner for dinner. Once the food had been ordered, and served, Sam laughed at how much Bo still ate. But he knew it must have something to do with her eyes turning blue.

"I have to eat a lot". Bo smiled gently.

"As her Doctor, I can attest to that". Lauren smiled sipping on a cup of coffee.

Sam stared at the ladies and was touched at how close they were. How they knew what each other liked to eat, how they liked their coffee. How they liked their dinner napkins placed on their laps. He was grateful for this time he got to spend with Bo. Even though they all knew it wouldn't and couldn't be long term for his safety. He was fine with that. He'd hoped Bo found a happy life, and by the way she looked at Lauren, he knew she had and was.

"So Sam. How much longer do you plan on staying? Lauren asked genuinely.

"Not too much longer. I just wanted to spend some time with Beth. I mean Bo. But I don't want to take too much time from the two of you". Sam answered.

"Sam really. You're not in the way". Lauren smiled taking another bite of her food.

"Yeah. We have plenty of time to spend together. Lauren knows she's my priority. Or I hope she knows". Bo blushed at her brutal honesty. She smiled when the Doctor blushed too.

"I was only asking in case you wanted to take in some of the sights". Lauren smiled.

"I have seen a lot of things in Toronto over the years. Some I never wish to see again". Sam said cutting into his steak again.

"Like what? Lauren asked curiously.

"A lot of strange people and murders". Sam answered.

"Like what!? Bo and Lauren asked in unison.

"I don't really want to go into it. I am sure that's why you're living here Bo? Sam asked.

"Yes. Yes you could say that, but mainly for Lauren. I could have left years ago, and I glad that I didn't". Bo said looking at Lauren, when Sam wasn't looking at them.

"I know what I've seen, and you're right to tell me to scram". Sam said.

"Dad my life is...well It's my life. I am sure that is some of what you saw. I can't help that I was born this way, but yeah, it could be dangerous here for you". Bo said.

Sam nodded and the table went quiet for a few minutes.

"Look Dad. If people find out who you are, they could and would use it to hurt you and me. I am not so much as worried about myself, as I am for you. Some of them don't have a conscious and could hurt you. I could claim you for protection, but I don't want to force that on you or force you to live here. I know Grimley is not the best place to live, but you just say the word and we will set you up somewhere else. Even the States if you want to live there". Bo explained.

"I get it baby. Like I said, I knew you were different when I first saw your blue eyes. I accepted that a long time ago. I am so grateful for the time we got to spend together last night and today. All I have ever wanted was the best for you, I can see you have that". Sam said nodding at Lauren.

"You don't have to go yet Dad. Stay another night. Maybe we could take in those sights like Lauren suggested". Bo said gently tapping Sam's hand.

"Ok. I will stay another day. But that's it. When I go to bed or when you want time alone with Lauren, just tell me. I don't want you losing the love of your life, like I did with your mother. Perhaps if I paid her more attention back then, she never would have kicked either of us out". Sam said cutting into his steak again.

"Nobody will ever blame you for her Dad. But I do love you and appreciate everything that you did for me. For my school stuff and for everything else". Bo said almost tearfully. She could feel a disconnect forming and she didn't like that. Sam had been the only parent she really knew of. Even after Mary threw them out, Bo always wondered what happened to him. She was relieved to find out that he was still alive.

"Lets finish eating. We can go and get Bo's car and then we can take him back to your place to watch a movie, sports, or whatever he wants to do". Lauren suggested.

"Good idea babe. It's been a long day and this place looks like they are ready to close up". Bo said noticing some chairs had been turned upside down on a few tables.

Sam nodded as he finished off his plate. Bo finished hers quickly as Lauren had gone to pay the tab.

"She loves you Bo. Take care of her, and don't blow it". Sam smiled gently.

"I never plan to lose her". Bo smiled back.

"Good girl". Sam smiled.

"But you will attend my graduation ceremony right? Bo asked.

"Of course. I just don't think it should be in Grimley". Sam said.

"Oh no. We can hold it at the Dal or wherever Lauren and I decide on". Bo said walking towards the Doctor.

"Are we ready? Lauren smiled.

"Yep. The waitress has been tipped and I have our jackets". Bo said handing Lauren hers.

Sam held the door for the women and they mounted the motorcycles again. Bo sat in front this time and Lauren smiled at the sight.

"Sorry but I want my turn". Bo smiled as Lauren wrapped her arms around her.

"That's fine". Lauren cooed lightly licking Bo's neck and jumped when she started the motorcycle. She smiled when the Succubus jumped.

"It's dark, follow me Dad. I know the way to the shop! Bo screamed over. Sam nodded and they were on their way.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi had been sleep for hours. She couldn't remember the last time slept that good. She rolled over under her warm blanket and opened her eyes when she heard whispers.

"What the hell?! Kenzi screamed as sat up in the bed.

"We don't use that word here". A woman laughed.

"Who are you? How the hell did I get here?! Kenzi screamed. Out of all the strange places, she woke up in, this was now number one on her list.

"I said we don't use that word here. I am Sister Mary Ella. You were brought here last night". The eldest Nun explained.

"Who the hell dressed me like this? I like sex, this would never work! Kenzi screamed as she started pulling her clothes off.

"Unless you wish to be seen in the nude, you will keep your clothes on. You don't have any other clothes here". Sister Mary Ella replied.

"Dude where are my clothes? That was my favorite outfit!? Kenzi screamed.

"Lower your voice, or you may leave". Sister Mary Ella said.

"Where are my clothes? Kenzi whispered.

"We threw them out. They were ragged and reeked of piss". Sister Mary Ella said.

"Look lady you would too, if you were locked up in a room who's walls were filled with mice". Kenzi snapped. She was afraid to move. She never liked Nuns. They looked like penguins and she hated those too.

"Leave her here, she's not going anywhere like that". Sister Mary Ella nodded to the others, and they followed her out.

"Hey! Hey! You never told me where my clothes are! Kenzi screamed.

"We put them in the incinerator". One Nun said as she passed Kenzi.

"Son of a...

"Finish that sentence, and you will be tossed out of here right now! Sister Mary Ella screamed over her shoulder.

Kenzi lifted her head. She smelled something nice. Food. She jumped up and ran after the women. She didn't see Sister Mary Ella anymore, but still followed the others.

Kenzi walked in and jumped in the last seat she saw. The women had already started eating.

"Oh balls". Kenzi said noticing they were eating rice, bread and beans. She couldn't complain. At least it was food. She dug into the food in front of her before they could snatch it away.

"Aife really. How long will this child be staying here? Sister Mary Ella asked into her phone.

"As long as you allow her to. It's no skin off my right tit". Aife laughed.

"Uh. You know I don't like that kind of language". Sister Mary Ella groaned.

"You're a Fae and a Nun. One of them you could get out of". Aife laughed.

"I take my decision very seriously. You and I have been friends a long time. Just tell me how long I have to put up with that insulting girl? Sister Mary Ella asked.

"If you're tired of her, put her back on the streets. You should know that was my daughter's claimed human. She will throw that in your face. That I am sure of". Aife said seriously.

"Ahhhh the unaligned Succubus. I thought she looked familiar". Sister Mary Ella sighed.

"Seriously kick her out. Your favor has been paid just by allowing me to dump her there". Aife said.

"This won't come back to bite me will it? I know she's your daughter, but I have heard of Bo's attitude when it comes to humans". Sister Mary Ella said.

"She has pissed Isabeau off to the point, that she barely thinks of her. Let her go at your earliest convenience. She will never be allowed to infiltrate the Fae again without people knowing who she was". Aife laughed. Kenzi was screwed in the Fae world. She shouldn't have pissed Bo off, and maybe she would still be on good standing with them.

"Fine. After dinner, I will turn her out into the streets. Besides she doesn't look the part of a Nun". Sister Mary Ella said.

"Exactly why I burned her clothes. Once she steps out on the streets like that, she will be humiliated". Aife laughed.

"I must go. I haven't had dinner yet. Always a pleasure talking with you Aife. I would tell you to behave yourself, but I know that will never happen". Sister Mary Ella laughed.

"Of course not. Take care my friend". Aife laughed affectionately. Aife had known Mary Ella forever. She was really an ally, once Aife started killing off people she found having some involvement in Isabeau's death. Mary Ella hadn't been in the Monastery long before she allowed Aife to take refuge, since nobody would ever to think of looking for the Succubus there.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo, Lauren and Sam had watched about two movies before he started to fall asleep. Bo helped him to the guest room door and watched as he closed and locked the door. He had always been like that. Locking the master bedroom door when he knew he was going to sleep with his wife.

Bo kind of frowned at him being alone now. But she knew he would be ok. He was a lot stronger than most ever gave him credit for. Getting her school records could not have been easy. They probably thumbed their noses at him, and that pissed Bo off too.

Tomorrow she would make sure he had an even better day than today. But right now her attention was on Lauren.

"You know I have a dishwasher for that". Bo said softly from the doorway.

"It's just a few dishes. I won't be long". Lauren smiled.

"But still. I have a dishwasher for that". Bo smiled.

"Well if you want to help...". Lauren started and laughed when Bo was over in a matter of seconds, and had her hands in the sink to help.

"There. Now they are done". Bo said after wiping the last dish dry.

"I should get going. It is getting late". Lauren said pulling her jacket on.

Bo frowned. "You can take the motorcycle if you'd like". She offered softly.

Lauren bit her lip and looked at Bo. For a few seconds she was thinking about it. "Ok".

Bo nodded and pulled on her own jacket to walk Lauren out. She understood why Lauren didn't want to stay over. With Sam there, she didn't want to keep him awake if they made love. And the next time they did, Bo was sure she would be loud enough to wake an entire city.

Bo held the door for Lauren and walked out behind her. She heard the door lock but knew her keys were in her jacket so it was ok.

"How are you going to get it back? Lauren asked.

"Just keep it at your house and we will think of something". Bo said handing Lauren a helmet.

Lauren nodded and the women just stared at each other for the longest time. Bo grabbed the helmet back and set both helmets on the hood of her car.

"Bo...what are you...? Lauren started.

"Shhhh". Bo said sitting behind Lauren.

"Bo...

"Turn around". Bo cooed.

Lauren smiled and turned her body around.

"Hold on". Bo said starting the motorcycle.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and closed her eyes as the Succubus peeled off.

The women rode until Bo found a deserted road.

"Bo...this is not..

"Kiss me". Bo said softly.

Lauren pulled back and stared at Bo for a moment. Here they were speeding down the street and Bo wanted Lauren to kiss her. The Doctor knew it wasn't the safest thing, but knew Bo would never physically harm her. Finally she leaned in.

Bo moaned the minute Lauren's tongue touched hers. She kept her eyes open during their kiss, so she could see the road. Hearing her Succubus growl, she turned down a dirt road. Once she found a clearing, she turned the motor off.

Bo gently pulled back to catch her breath. Lauren looked so angelic under the stars. She leaned in and kissed the Doctor. She soon found Lauren's hands in her hair.

The women sat there kissing for hours, as Bo finally relented noticing the time.

"Bo..". Lauren said softly after they both pulled back.

"Shhh let me talk ok? Bo said softly.

"Ok". Lauren said.

"Lauren I love you and I'm sorry about being such an ass lately. But I meant what I told Sam. You are my priority. So much so, that I was thinking of letting my diploma slide, so we could work on our relatonship. I don't want to do that now. I still want to work on us. But I know so many people worked to help me get my records back. I can still graduate here in Toronto. I want the ceremony to be planned by the both of us. This is our life and you are my world. I just wanted to spend this time with you while nothing else is going on and while we have nowhere to be. I know you might go into work tomorrow, so I won't keep you much longer. So Dr. Lewis. Take me home". Bo cooed letting go of the blonde.

"Not yet". Lauren said lunging for Bo's lips and both women moaned again at the taste.

Lauren kissed Bo with everything she had. This was not the Bo she was expecting to see so late that night, but she was happy to see her nonetheless. Bo was growing and it made her proud. There was no way she was going to allow Bo to back down from getting her High School Diploma. It would be one thing if she just dropped out to drop out. But she wasn't, she was forced to run. Forced to run and believe them telling her she was no good, and a monster. But the Doctor saw so much more in the Succubus. She saw her life. The one she had lived all of these years for and she was ready to get on with that life.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Bo and Sam have a heartfelt goodbye.**_

 _ **Lauren plans Bo's graduation ceremony.**_

 _ **Kenzi is found sleeping on Lou Ann's porch.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bo**_

Bo was up early pacing back an forth on her patio deck. She had a wonderful time with Lauren last night, but today was going to be a sad one. She had to say goodbye to Sam Dennis for good. She couldn't and wouldn't ask him to live in her world. A world filled with daily threats and unknowns. She didn't doubt that she couldn't protect him, she knew the Fae fucks would never leave him be, if they were to learn his true identity. Since she didn't live in Grimley, she couldn't take that chance.

Lauren kissed her once more before dropping her off at home. She promised she would stop by later in the afternoon to check on them, and see how they were doing. Bo knew she would probably need that, for as powerful as she is, Sam had always been a soft spot. A good one. A good man. Quick to hold her when she needed it, and there were a lot of those moments between them. Until recently with Aife, she never knew what a real parent felt like since she had to leave home. Leave him.

She had been gone long enough, that she thought he would have forgotten her, or been angry that she never kept in touch. Grimley was the kind of town that would lynch people, at the mere appearance of trouble, or something they didn't understand. Which is another reason they were so quick to lynch Bo, she dated both girls and boys in high school, and only fell in love with Kyle. Bo was a freak. A monster to them. If people call you something often enough, you will start to believe it, and she did.

She stopped and looked into the house. She knew Sam should be awake by now, so she gently opened the patio door and entered the house. It was quiet and warm. She had lit the fireplace before she went outside. Humans could get a lot colder than the Fae ever could. She wanted him to feel comfortable at all costs.

"Good morning Beth". Sam smiled as he walked into the living room.

"Good morning Dad. Did you sleep well? Bo asked turning her attention to him.

"Like a baby. That bed is wonderful. Might need one for home and these old bones". Sam laughed.

"I can send you one, once you decide on where you want to live. I really don't mind helping you out. I just don't trust the folks in Grimley, not to harm you. For helping me". Bo said trying to hold her anger in.

"That would be nice, but really it's not necessary". Sam smiled taking a cup of coffee from Bo.

"Dad you are getting a new bed. Just accept it for the gift that it is". Bo smiled taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Ok. Ok. I won't fight you". Sam said raising his free hand up into the air.

"Sorry I was going to cook breakfast but wasn't sure what time you would be up". Bo said looking around her kitchen. She had a few dry cereals and boxes of oatmeal.

"Toast and coffee would be find. I am not the big breakfast type". Sam said following Bo to the dining room table.

"Ok. Well sit and I will make the toast". Bo said grabbing some bread and popped four pieces into the toaster.

Within a few minutes, the toast and a fresh pot of coffee was ready. Bo walked back to the table and sat across from Sam.

"So what did you want to do today? Bo asked as she put jam on her toast.

"We don't have to do anything glamorous. I am actually a little sore from our ride yesterday to be honest". Sam laughed as he stretched his back.

Bo stood up and walked over to Sam. "Stand up Dad".

"What are you going to do? Sam asked.

"Fix you". Bo smiled.

"How..? Sam asked.

Before the man knew what was happening, Bo had popped his back, and the bruising he felt was gone.

"How did you..?

"I have powers dad. Powers that can heal people, and bring them back to life. That's why you can't stay. People like me would want to harm you, and I don't want you having to live, always looking over shoulder". Bo explained sadly.

"Is that the blue eyes thing? Sam asked turning around to Bo.

"Yes it is. It is not a pretty sight. For the longest time, I thought I was a monster, sometimes I still do, but Lauren has been helping me with that". Bo said walking over to the fireplace so they could sit and chat.

"You really do love her don't you Beth? Sam asked.

Bo instantly blushed. "I do. I have been an ass to her at times. Numerous times, but yes I really do love her". She smiled.

"You've always had a temper, I am not sure if it was the blue eyes thing, but you have to learn to control that regardless, when it comes to her. Look at Mary, she doesn't have your powers, and she has always been nasty. Set a new example, don't be the old example". Sam replied.

Bo smiled and rolled her tongue in her mouth. He said a lot in a short amount of time. "Thanks Dad". She smiled softly.

The two of them sat quietly. Looking at the fire, getting lost in their own thoughts.

"We could go riding again, but Lauren has my bike". Bo said.

"Wait you have a pool table right? Sam asked.

"I do! Bo smiled.

"Then lets go and play that. That will give us plenty of time to talk and bond". Sam smiled standing up to walk his coffee cup into the kitchen.

"Ok! Bo smiled. She had forgotten that she had given him a small tour of her house after she returned home and found him pacing. At least she knows where she got her pacing from, even if it wasn't biological.

 ** _Lauren_**

Lauren's day almost started off identical to Bo's. She had gotten up, and walked out to her patio. Locking the door behind her, she stretched and took off on a nice long run. It was always good for a Doctor. Especially a Doctor with her abilities. Downtime so she could be refreshed for whatever her day held. She had taken another day off to be there for Bo, if and when she needed her.

She ran through everything going on in her head too. Bo. Her clinic. Her patients. The life that she was still getting used to. But the good part about it was, that there was nothing holding her down or back. She and Bo had a long talk sitting on the motorcycle staring at the view from the mountaintop.

Bo still wanted to put off graduating to work on them. Lauren refused to allow her to do that. All she needed to do was actually graduate. Nobody was pushing her to do more than that at the moment. But a lot of people had worked to prevent it, and even more worked to make it come true.

Stopping in her tracks, she pulled her phone out. "This is Dr. Lauren Lewis. I suggest you get your ass to Toronto. Don't make me have to come and get you".

She hung up the call and ran back to the house after she had ran for over a mile. She had things to do, and she was ready to do them.

 ** _The Dal_**

Mason was busy stocking the shelves behind the bar so that he could open up for business. They had more than enough liquor since they left and returned. Lou Ann had done very well keeping up with every penny, and ounce of liquor. Some Fae stragglers still grumbled that they never had to pay when Trick ran it, but he coolly reminded them that Aife wasn't Trick.

"What's going on? Aife asked coming up the stairs.

"Just stocking the shelves. It will probably be busy today. According to the logs, it's been just as busy in the day as it has been at night". Mason explained.

"Where is Lou Ann? Aife asked.

"She called. She said she would be here soon". Mason said.

"Did she find a house yet? Aife asked. She really did want to give the woman somewhere better than where she was living.

"She did. She took pictures of it and is coming by to show us before we shell out money to buy it. Seems the owners are eager to sell too". Mason answered.

"Hmm that's interesting. But if she likes it, she will have it". Aife said as she took a seat at the bar.

Mason nodded as he set out a few more shot and cocktail glasses. Lou Ann had ordered plenty of those too.

"I'm here. I'm here". Lou Ann said rushing in. She looked almost flushed for a Fae.

"Is there something wrong? Mason asked.

"Just the owner of the house is on my ass to get over there with the money, or he will sell it to some punk kids". Lou Ann said.

Mason looked at his watch. It's still hours away from time to open the Dal. "Lets go". He said grabbing a large envelope from the drawer behind the bar.

"I'm going too". Aife laughed.

"What? Why? Lou Ann asked. Aife's mouth had a tendency to cause a lot of trouble. She didn't need that right now. She loved the house. It is a two story house with four bedrooms, and 3 and 1/2 baths. It has lots of space. The owner had just sent his last kid off to college, and wanted to dump the place as he didn't need it anymore.

"My powers of persuasion". Aife laughed.

"Aife I want this house and no offense, the sight of you is threatening". Lou Ann said.

"I'm paying for this house, I should be allowed to see it". Aife laughed again. Lou Ann could be buying a porta potty for all that Aife knew, and considering how much money is in the envelope Mason grabbed, it better not be shitty like Bo's old clubhouse.

"The owner is a human, so he doesn't know of us". Lou Ann said.

"Well shit. Mason put that money back in the safe. We don't need to pay him then". Aife laughed.

"I'd prefer to pay him. I want to live as quiet of a life, as I can". Lou Ann said softly. She had been on the run for most of her life. Namely trying to avoid death and keeping tabs on Bo.

"Damn girl you are making my left tit itch. I can't have fun, if I can't thrall anyone". Aife laughed.

"Aife". Lou Ann said staring knowingly at the Succubus.

"Ok. Ok. Lets get there, check it out, so Mason can get back here". Aife said as Mason held the back door to the Hummer for her.

Lou Ann climbed into her own car and sped away as Mason followed close behind her.

 _ **Bo and Sam**_

"Eight ball, corner pocket". Bo smiled as she took her shot and pumped her fist when it rattled and dropped in.

"Now we have a tie". Sam laughed.

"Yep. It's your turn to rack em up". Bo laughed as she readied her cue stick for her next shot.

"This has been fun Bo. I know things are going to be a bit sadder later, but this has been fun. Spending any time with you has been fun. I never thought that I would see you again. I know you said you had it rough after you left Grimley, but you are still a good woman". Sam said as he finished racking the balls.

Bo swallowed hard trying to choke back her tears. If she started now, she would likely never stop. She had missed him more than she knew, especially now. Seeing him in front of her, without worrying about Mary storming in and admonishing her for whatever she did wrong. Bo just breathing pissed her off. Sam was always so sweet. So thoughtful. When Bo turned twelve he taught her how to drive a stick shift. Mary was against that too thinking it was all Bo's idea, but it was Sam's.

"I can still come and see you Dad. We just need to plan when". Bo said clearing her throat.

"I'd like that". Sam said as he stood waiting for Bo to take her first shot.

Bo bent over and took her shot. She knocked a few in, but the first that went in were the striped balls.

They made quick time of that game and Sam won breaking the tie. He joked that Bo let him win, but they had bet on the game, so she wasn't happy to be losing a few bucks, but took the loss good naturedly.

"Why don't we throw a few steaks on the grill? Lauren should be here soon and we could have lunch together again". Bo said looking outside. The sun was shiningly brightly.

"Ok, but I'm the cook". Sam smiled putting their sticks away.

Bo threw her hands up gently and showed him where everything was while she grabbed a few steaks, and some potatoes. She had forgotten how much of a griller he was, and was excited to taste his steaks again.

"If you have everything you need, I am going to call and check on Lauren". Bo smiled holding her phone up.

"Go ahead sweetie. Your old dad can take it from here". Sam smiled wide as he started up the grill. Bo had given him an apron and he laughed. He didn't think she would own one.

 _ **Lauren's**_

Lauren had showered and was waiting for the man she called, it had only been 30 minutes, and she knew this particular man was busy, but she didn't care. This was important too.

She looked up when she heard her doorbell ring. Walking over to open the door, she cleared her throat.

"This better be good Lauren". The man scoffed.

"Oh like you've never kept me waiting for anything". Lauren said gesturing for the man to enter.

"As Mayor, I am a busy man. What is this about? He snapped.

"Do not get uppity with me. I haven't forgotten that mom helped you with your political career. I feel you owe me a few favors too, since I helped with your campaign". Lauren snapped back.

"What do you want Lauren?! Really I do have things to do! The Mayor snapped again.

"I don't know if you have ever heard of Bo Dennis, she was screwed out of her High School Diploma. You are going to be part of her graduation ceremony I am planning. I will not take no for an answer". Lauren finally explained.

"I don't have time for kiddie stuff. If this is a grown woman, she can fix her own mess". The Mayor said heading back towards the door, but was stopped in his tracks.

"If you take another step, your career will be over. Everything about you, will be over". Lauren said coolly.

"Is that a threat?! The Mayor snapped angrily turning back to Lauren, and nearly wet himself when her eyes glistened.

"Call it what you want, just be available tomorrow afternoon". Lauren smiled knowing she had him scared shitless. He had always been a pompous dick.

"What time tomorrow? The Mayor groaned.

"About 2 o'clock. I will call you later with more details. You better answer my call too. Something tells me your hands were somehow in this bullshit too. You don't want me or Bo's real mother to find out for sure". Lauren smiled tapping the Mayor's chin.

The Mayor rolled his eyes and stepped away from the Doctor.

"Now go. I have a call to take". Lauren said answering her phone. She told Bo to hold on while she watched the man walk out the door.

"Hi Bo". Lauren said softly.

"Hey Dad is grilling some steaks and baked potato's if you want to come and join us". Bo said excitedly. She wanted Lauren to have the last lunch she knew they were going to have with Sam for a long time to come.

"I will be there shortly". Lauren said.

"Great. See you then babe". Bo smiled as she hung up. She looked out at Sam and smiled seeing him in his element. The only thing missing was a hockey game on tv. She smiled thinking if she flipped through the channels that she could find one.

She flopped down on the couch, she could still see Sam through the windows. Realizing she had a few free minutes on her hands, she pulled her school records out. She wanted to fume at what she read. She had passed and those bastards were so evil, they convinced her otherwise.

She was ready to officially graduate after the talk she and Lauren had the previous night. But she was also scared too. What did she want to do? Did she want to go to college or some kind of trade school? Lauren would likely be working a lot of hours, so it wouldn't be like she would be neglecting her, if she did either one of those.

She looked out into nothing and started to think. What did she want to do? She was getting tired of PI work. That had caused problems in her relationship with Lauren before. Some Fae case pulling her away when she should have told Dyson to solve his own cases.

What to do? She thought. She knew she would never be as close to as smart as Lauren is, and making the kind of money she makes, but she wanted to be at least in the neighborhood.

Hearing the patio door open, she put the papers down and went to help Sam finish up.

"So loaded potatoes? Sam smiled.

"That sounds good! Bo said licking her lips. She needed to feed another way, but would wait and do that privately with Lauren.

Bo heard the doorbell and ran to answer it. "Lauren! She blushed with glee to see the Doctor standing before her.

"Sorry I took longer than expected, but I stopped and picked up a few cakes for dessert". Lauren smiled holding two boxes in her hands, respectively.

"You're just in time sweetie, were just garnishing our potatoes". Bo smiled taking one of the boxes from Lauren and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Sam". Lauren smiled.

"Hi Lauren". Sam bowed.

The trio set the table and sat down to eat.

"So what did you two do today? Lauren asked as she cut into her steak.

"Played pool and talked mostly. I promised him that we would come and visit him someday". Bo answered as she passed some steak sauce to Sam.

"We will". Lauren nodded and smiled.

"We also talked a little bit about my powers. He said he was sore from yesterday, so I popped his back and pulsed him". Bo explained.

"Are you sure you're ok now? Lauren asked looking at Sam.

"Good as new. Thank you for asking Dr. Lewis". Sam winked from across the table.

"Such a gentleman and you're welcome". Lauren laughed.

The group laughed and talked. After the dishes had been done, they walked out and built a fire out on the patio. It was getting later and later but Sam didn't care. He wanted as much time with Bo as he could get. Lauren was a treat to talk to too.

"Well ladies. I should get going. It's starting to get dark out and I have to find a rental truck to take my motorcycle and clothes and other junk back home". Sam said as he slowly stood up.

Lauren briefly looked at Bo and stood up herself. The sight of the Succubus broke her heart.

"Sam I have a surprise for you. I took the liberty and rented a truck for you, for a few days. It's big enough to load your suitcases, other belongings and your motorcycle. It's parked right out front". Lauren said.

Bo gasped, and looked. Lauren was right. She had rented a big U-Haul.

"Dad are you sure you are going to be ok back home? If you need a few bucks to stay in a motel until you find a place...". Bo started.

"Bo I have a few bucks myself and I have a few buddies that will allow me to shack up with them until I find a place. Don't worry sweetie". Sam smiled walking back inside and to the guest bedroom.

The group loaded up the truck, and Lauren had offered to take the last of his bags to the truck so he could say goodbye to Bo.

"I'm going to miss you". Bo said as tears fell down her face.

"I will miss you too sweetheart and you will be fine. Dr. Lewis seems like she will keep you on your toes so much, that you won't miss as much as you think you will". Sam smiled taking Bo into his arms

The two stood there and held each other for the longest time. Lauren stood watching them. Bo was facing her and she could see tears fall like rain down the Succubus face.

Sam squeezed Bo once more before pulling away. "Dr. Lewis, it was so nice meeting you. You my dear, are a wonderful woman. Like I told Bo, you will keep her on her toes, and I trust you to do that". He smiled.

Lauren smiled as she walked over and hugged the man. "It was nice meeting you too. You raised a beautiful woman and soul in Bo". She said softly.

"Don't I know it". Sam laughed as he let go of Lauren.

"Bye Dad". Bo sobbed and turned to leave the room.

"She does that when she's been really hurt. She runs away. Don't let her do that to you". Sam said softly.

"I know she does". Lauren whispered. She had been on the receiving end of those times with Bo plenty of times.

"She will be ok". Sam said as he squeezed Lauren's hand.

"Yes she will. I will walk you out". Lauren smiled softly as they both turned and walked out to the truck.

"Well this is goodbye and I will see you guys when we plan it". Sam said.

"Here". Lauren said handing Sam two sets of keys.

"What are these? Sam asked.

"One is a spare set of keys to my house. You will spend the night there tonight and I will stay here with Bo. My butler, Oscar will help you with whatever you need, or want". Lauren said setting the GPS coordinates so he could find the place.

"I don't understand". Sam said looking confused.

"Bo's graduation has been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. It would be a shame if you weren't there. My house is fully stocked with food, towels, whatever you will need for the night. I have left notice with Oscar that you will be coming. Everything can or will be delivered at your command. Please do this for Bo. I know she loves you". Lauren said gently as she climbed down out of the truck holding a garment and duffel bag.

"You really are good for her". Sam smiled tearfully. He never much cried in public, but he didn't mind someone like Lauren seeing him.

"Good night Mr. Dennis". Lauren smiled as she shook his hand.

"Please call me Sam". Sam smiled back.

"Good night Sam". Lauren nodded.

"Good night Lauren. See you tomorrow". Sam smiled climbing into the truck.

"I will call you in the morning to let you know when we are ready to leave for the ceremony, and where it will be. My neighborhood is deathly quiet, so you should get plenty of peace and quiet". Lauren said standing beside the truck. They would see him again. He would be there when their son is born. Something only Lauren knew.

Sam nodded and peeled out of Bo's driveway. Lauren watched him until the red lights disappeared. She rushed back into the house to look for Bo. She could be in any of the rooms, but the Doctor suspected where she was, and went there.

Bo was curled up in her bed, and crying like a small child. Lauren walked over and sat on the end of the bed. She gently reached out and took Bo's foot into her hand. Unlacing the first boot, she reached for the second. Gently, she unzipped and pulled Bo's pants off. Leaving the lower half of her body with nothing but her panties on. Gently again, she pulled Bo up and pulled her shirt and tank top off. Immediately, she shed her own clothes. Standing Bo up long enough, Lauren pulled the sheets and covers back so they could climb in under them.

"I don't want to do anything. Can you just hold me tonight Lauren? Bo sobbed.

"I will hold you forever Bo. But as far as tonight and as your Dr., I have one condition". Lauren said gently.

"What's that? Bo asked as she wiped tears away.

"You need to feed, and then you can rest". Lauren said.

Bo stiffened as she realized Lauren was right. She rolled over on her back, and waited for Lauren to kiss her. She moaned when the Doctor's tongue entered her mouth. She gripped Lauren's hair in her hands and pulled back to feed.

"Thank you". Bo whispered once she was good and fed.

"You're welcome. Now good night Bo". Lauren said rolling Bo back over and pulled her into her arms.

"Good night Lauren". Bo whispered as she closed her eyes.

 ** _Lou Ann, Aife and Mason._**

The trio had arrived and paid the owner off and had gone shopping for some basic furniture. Aife never paid for a single piece. She still thought Lou Ann was crazy for wanting to pay for the house when she didn't need to. But since she would always be in debt to her because of Bo, she let it go.

They walked out on to one of Lou Ann's many balconies and took in the sight. Mason should have been back at the Dal hours ago, but they had called in a couple of bartenders to cover his shift and Lou Ann's. Perks of being close to the boss.

Mason growled and it made the women jump.

"Mason what is it? Aife asked.

"Kenzi. I smell Kenzi". Mason said as he jumped over the railing.

Aife and Lou Ann raced downstairs and out to the back porch after Mason called to them.

"This girl is getting on my last nerve". Aife said angrily.

"What do you want to do with her? Mason asked.

"Well she ain't going home with me, and she ain't sleeping here. Take her to a stank motel, and pay for one night. Then head back to the Dal". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Mason bowed as he picked a mumbling Kenzi up.

"You can take me back to the Dal". Aife said.

"Lets go". Lou Ann said.

 _ **TBC**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bo**_

Bo moaned and frowned when she rolled over to a cold side of her bed. She didn't even feel Lauren move during the night, which meant she could have left after Bo had fallen asleep. The Succubus didn't know and it saddened her.

She was always like this since their first night together. One minute she had full trust in Lauren and the next, she was doubting her. Maybe Lauren wasn't the problem all along. Maybe she was her own problem. Always getting in her own way when it came to the Doctor. Lack of faith in anyone since she found her first kill dead in the bed next to her. They had trusted her when they slept together, then they wound up dead. Back then she was always afraid that Lauren would wake up dead in her bed because she pushed her too far. But then Lauren did the next worse thing, she up and asked for a break and then left. She may as well have been dead in Bo's bed as far as she was concerned.

No note saying "Hey I need to work on something". No note saying "Hale has sent me on a Fae assignment, and I will be out of contact for awhile". That was confirmed when Hale didn't know where the hell Lauren had gone, only that she had asked for time off. She was just gone.

Bo said she would give Lauren space and said she would fix her relationship, and that turned out to be a lie because Dyson was kidnapped and suddenly he was her priority to find before Lauren. She just never expected to find them both in the same building. Then Lauren left again. Gone.

Bo wasn't going on a ten minute search this time. Lauren left on her own with no Fae to protect her, so why should Bo go looking for someone that had left all of them again. Left Bo.

Bo snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a cold hand slap her clear across her face. Her eyes flashed blue and she looked around for the culprit and was shocked to learn that she was the culprit. Her hand was red from slapping herself. She figured her Succubus must have surfaced long enough to literally smack Bo back into reality.

Within minutes, she found herself cleaned, fully dressed, groomed, and in her own dining room.

"I got tired of waiting". Lauren smiled as she passed Bo a plate of eggs and bacon.

Bo looked at Lauren funny. She didn't smell anything cooking from her room. But laughed it off thinking she used her powers to cook. And cook she did because the bacon was cooked to perfection.

"What if I didn't want to wear this today? Bo asked.

"You wear some kind of black just about everyday". Lauren laughed into her coffee.

"Just..could you ask me next time? Bo mock groaned.

"Sleepy head, it's almost noon". Lauren laughed throwing a small piece of bagel at Bo.

"Shit it is". Bo laughed in embarrassment. She didn't think she was that tired that she slept in that long. She hadn't even looked at a clock until now.

"So eat and drink". Lauren smiled as she took another bite of her eggs. They tasted as good as any she had ever actually cooked on a stove.

But she had been downstairs planning Bo's graduation down to the last detail and she had been on the phone with a grumpy Mayor. He thought it was beneath him to concern himself with this. Until Lauren threatened to hide his balls somewhere, that his ovulating wife wouldn't be able to find them.

She heard him swallow hard at the threat and laughed thinking of him adjusting the tie around his neck in fear. She was still skeptical that he didn't not know about any of this. He had better hope that she didn't relay her suspicions to Aife because his balls would be the last thing he needed to be concerned about.

She had also spoken with the Succubus telling her what she had planned and they agreed on the details Lauren had come up with. Aife knew Bo's Succubus would have put her far ahead of her classmates, so to make her believe she didn't graduate, pissed off more than the mother inside of her.

 _ **The Dal Riata**_

"Good morning Aife". Mason said counting the bottles on the shelves behind him.

"What did you do with Kenzi? Aife asked.

Mason laughed. Aife always got straight down to business. "She's in a hotel close by with an Ogre guarding her door".

"Get her some nice clothes and have her showered and dressed soon. Nothing too skanky. Oh and get her some food too". Aife commanded.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said as he pulled out his phone. How bad could picking out clothes for Kenzi be? She likes anything black. So he sent out word for the Ogre to find clothes for her like Aife instructed.

"Are we going to open for business at all today? Lou Ann asked.

"Not sure on that and besides you made enough money for us to close for a few days if we want to". Aife laughed.

"So then why are we here? Lou Ann asked.

"Because I want to make sure we do things properly today. Which is why I am sending you shopping too and be quick about it because we have to meet up with Isabeau and Lauren soon". Aife laughed throwing Lou Ann a stack of cash.

"What you're not going to go with me and pulse people out of free stuff? Lou Ann asked.

"No. Nobody is wearing stolen stuff today. Isabeau is graduating this afternoon and I want everyone on their best behavior and to be fresh, and clean". Aife said seriously.

"How did you pull that off so soon? Mason asked after hanging up his phone.

"Lauren did it. Seems our dear Doctor has become quite acquainted with her new powers". Aife laughed.

"Oh I see. Then we should all be dressed nice". Mason cringed thinking he didn't have a suit at the Dal. But he would be leaving soon to go find one.

"Go. Go. I can tell you both need to shop". Aife laughed waving them out of the building.

 _ **Kenzi**_

"So how many outfits can I pick out? Kenzi asked excitedly. She was never going to say no to free clothes.

"One...preferably a dress". The Ogre said.

"A dress? Kenzi scoffed.

"Take it or leave it. You have five minutes to pick one dress and heels. By the sixth minute, I will pick it for you". The Ogre said again.

"You've never been shopping with a woman before have you pal? Kenzi laughed.

"That's none of your business. Now hurry up. I don't want to piss off my boss". The Ogre said.

"Bo? Bo is sending me to buy a dress? Kenzi asked.

"No. Now stop asking questions and you are down to four minutes". The Ogre said.

"Ok. Ok". Kenzi said turning back to the rack of dresses in front of her. They were all awful too. She wouldn't be caught dead in any of them.

The Ogre shook his head in annoyance. His job wasn't to answer questions or put up with the girl constantly annoying him. He thought she should have picked the polka dot number. But the Succubus had requested black, so she had a rack of black dresses to choose from.

 _ **An hour later**_

"Lauren are you going to tell me where we are going? Bo asked from the passenger seat. She wanted to drive, but Lauren had been insistent to drive.

"You will see when we get there". Lauren laughed as she sped up. She had been almost late after hearing Aife and the rest had hit a delay in finding a suit for Mason.

Bo smiled and turned back to the road. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was nice and shiny, and there wasn't much wind. A little cold, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"C'mon! Get out! Lauren smiled as she climbed out of the car and pocketed her keys.

Bo shook her head in confusion, but did what she was told. She was happy to see Aife and Mason. She was shocked to see Lou Ann but not enough to cause a scene about it.

"Is this everyone? The Mayor asked.

"No we are still waiting on one last guest". Lauren said looking around and not seeing Kenzi yet. Even if she despised the girl, this is a big moment for Bo.

"Sorry madam, we're here". Hugo said as he carried Kenzi over by her dress collar.

"Put me down! Kenzi screamed.

The Ogre obeyed her request. Setting her down on her feet, standing next to Aife.

"Interrupt this ceremony and Hugo will be eat half of your tongue for dinner and the rest for breakfast in the morning". Aife warned.

"Wait..they are not about to...are they? Kenzi gasped as she looked at Bo and Lauren. She froze when she saw Hugo making hand gestures like he was cutting into a piece of his dinner already.

"What's going on? Bo asked looking back at the gang now sitting in chairs on opposites sides of a long white carpet.

Lauren took Bo to the very back, and told her to stand there. The Succubus nearly choked at what was about to happen. Lauren nodded and Mason started the music.

Bo gasped. It was her high school Alma Mater song. She looked down at her feet and saw new shoes, a new dress and a cap and gown appeared on her body and head.

"I liked that outfit". Bo laughed.

"Shh and walk". Lauren said pushing her ahead to walk down the white carpet. The Doctor followed her and stood beside Aife as they were all standing now.

The Mayor cleared his throat and began the ceremony. An hour later it was over. Bo was officially a high school graduate. Lauren stepped forward to congratulate her with a chaste kiss. She then pushed her back down the aise again. The gang threw confetti and white flowers. Bo was in tears by the time she reached the end of the carpet.

Lauren stepped in front of Kenzi before she could reach the Succubus. Bo might be emotional but she knew she was still mad at her, and this was Bo's day. Bo's moment. Once Kenzi congratulated Bo, Lauren eased back a bit.

"Thank you. Thank you". Bo sobbed into Lauren's arms. The Doctor rubbed her back as the gang continued to clap. They were Fae and would never tire of the action.

"May I? Sam asked stepping forward.

Bo gasped. "Dad? I thought you left last night? Where did you come from? She asked looking around.

Lauren shook her head no so that he wouldn't give her away. "I decided to stay another night and followed the two of you here".

"Dad. You're lying". Bo laughed. He couldn't tell a lie to save his life.

"Ok. Dr. Lewis thought I should be here and she was right". Sam said holding his arms about to Bo. She ran into them and sobbed again. She would never forget how good and kind he had always been to her. He was the longest relationship she had among the group. Not counting the time she spent in Aife's womb and arms afterwards.

"Hey this is supposed to be a happy occasion". Lauren laughed. Rubbing Bo's back, she wiped her own tears away.

"Yeah so where's the beer? Kenzi asked and stood back when the others glared at her.

"That's a great idea actually". Lauren said snapping her fingers and Champagne appeared in everyone but Kenzi's hand.

"What the Fae is this? Kenzi asked.

"Milk". Lauren replied.

"Now shut up! Aife snapped at Kenzi.

"Hey you said I couldn't speak during the ceremony, well the ceremony's over". Kenzi said throwing her milk glass in a nearby trash can.

Lauren waved everyone back.

"To Bo. May this be the start of a wonderful life ahead of you, like it should have been years ago. We love you and we are so, so proud of you". Lauren smiled as they all clanked their glasses together and emptied their glasses in one swallow.

"Party at my house. Oscar should have the food and everything else on standby". Lauren announced.

"Are you inviting me too, since I wasn't invited to this? Kenzi snapped.

Lauren took a deep breath and stepped forward, but Bo growled and stepped in front of her.

"Why are you even here? You haven't been thralled. You can leave at any time, nobody is holding you here! Lauren did this as a surprise for me, and even allowed you to come. Don't get this twisted into something sinister. That's only shit like you and Dyson would pull to try and keep me away from Lauren or did you forget that? Bo snapped.

"I just think since I am your oldest friend here, that I should have been invited. Invited to the ceremony and Lauren's to party with the rest of you, since this your day right? Kenzi snapped

"Sam is my oldest friend here. He's done more for me and my wellbeing than you have recently. Get out of here Kenzi before you make me so mad that my Succubus surfaces. Trust me, she's quite anxious right now". Bo snapped again.

"But Bo...". Kenzi pleaded.

"Out! Bo growled feeling her Succubus on the brink of control.

"She doesn't have to leave, we can all leave. Mayor you are dismissed. As far as the rest of us...". Lauren snapped her fingers and suddenly Bo, Aife, Mason, Lou Ann, Sam and Lauren were inside her house.

"How the fuck does she do that? Kenzi asked after everyone was gone in a matter of minutes. There was nothing left. The chairs and carpet had disappeared and the Mayor had run off when Lauren dismissed him.

"Time for you to go home". Hugo said grabbing Kenzi by her arm.

"Where the hell is home? Kenzi asked.

"Same grimy hotel you slept in last night. We have control of it now. You will be served the same food and have the same amenities, should you choose to stay. You can always leave and Aife won't care". Hugo explained.

Kenzi hung her head. She had fucked up. She picked a fight with Lauren on what should be the happiest day of Bo's life, and now the Fae were treating her like dog shit in the street.

She had no choice but to go back to the hotel and hope Bo would eventually soften to her. She didn't care if Lauren ever does, because she still had her doubts about her. If she was serious about Bo. She would have preferred if Lauren had stayed on the run after Taft's. Dyson was almost back with Bo, officially, and life as she planned it was getting back to normal.

 _ **Lauren's**_

The gang were already into the party. They had every kind of food imaginable. Lauren asked who was allergic to what and had Oscar fix meals according to their specific diets. Especially Sam's since he was the only human at the party.

Bo was touched that the Doctor had convinced Sam to stay for her graduation ceremony, but knew she would need to say goodbye to him all over again.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked from behind Bo.

"I'm fine. I just...it is going to hurt to say goodbye to him again". Bo sighed.

"Are you sure that he wants to go? Nobody is pushing him out of town today". Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"I don't know what to do. Of course I would love to spend more time with him, but not at the expense of our relationship. But then on the other hand, I don't want to keep him here. He was living his life before we went back to Grimley". Bo sighed taking the seat Lauren offered her.

"Then I will go, and make it easier for you". Sam said over Bo's shoulder.

"Dad. I didn't mean to...". Bo started.

"I heard you clear as day Bo. You have your life here, and I have mine back there. Your first priority is your relationship with Lauren. That was the first concern out of your mouth. So it is my priority to go home. To let you have the time you need for your love". Sam replied.

"You really don't have to go, we can always talk later". Lauren said jumping into the conversation.

"She loves you. I won't stand in the way, or be a distraction between the two of you. I know when a relationship is on the brink of disaster, that's why I'm divorced. But I'm still young enough to get back out there, and date. And no offense, I'm more of a country boy myself". Same smiled. Lauren and Bo smiled back.

"Are you sure? Bo asked tearfully.

"You can always come and see me, or I can come back here. We will have our time Bo". Sam answered holding Bo's hand.

"A month. We can go in a month right? Bo asked turning to Lauren.

"We can". Lauren nodded.

"Come here and give your dear old dad a hug". Sam laughed holding his arms open to Bo.

The Succubus ran and cried into his arms. After feeling embarrassed by such a display of emotion. She pulled back.

"You found a good family for her Lou Ann. I will never forget that. Otherwise no Fae would have those emotions". Aife smiled as she and Lou Ann stood by Lauren's bar.

"I know I screwed up with Mary, but Sam is such a nice man. I knew he would be good to her". Lou Ann said.

"Mason! Aife said waving him over from watching a sports news cast.

"Ma'am? Mason said running over.

"Get some people in Grimley to look after Sam Dennis. I want a constant detail on him. He is to be given the best of everything, so if we have to build him a house, we build him a house. If his health starts to fail, I want to know immediately". Aife ordered.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said pulling out his phone.

"He will never agree to that". Lou Ann whispered.

"What he doesn't know, he can't say no to". Aife laughed.

"What's this about his health? Lou Ann asked.

"He's going to live long enough for Isabeau to see him whenever she wants. So if I have help him do so, I will". Aife explained.

Lou Ann nodded. The Succubus was always in it for Bo.

"Do you really have to go? Bo sobbed.

"I will not hinder your life any further right now. I will see you ladies in a month right? Sam asked as he wiped Bo's tears away.

"You will". Lauren smiled.

"See four weeks from now". Sam said dropping his hands from Bo's face.

"I love you Dad". Bo said pulling the man into one long hug before he left.

"I love you too sweetie". Sam cooed.

Bo walked Sam out to his rental truck, and Lauren stayed in the house.

"You don't need Bo for anything do you? Lauren asked.

"No at the moment, no". Aife answered.

"Good". Lauren said.

"Why? What's up? Aife asked.

"I just know she's going to be so down about Sam leaving that I want to take her on a getaway. I do mean we are going to get away too. Nothing to do with the Fae or Kenzi. Just us and taking care of us". Lauren explained.

"Then go. You know I can handle any and everything". Aife laughed.

Lauren nodded and went to pack. Bo didn't have much there, but they could always shop along the way. She watched Bo and Sam still talking from her bedroom window and called her clinic to say she would be taking about a month off. They were not to disturb her with any bullshit that they couldn't handle themselves. She only hired the best, and expected it from them.

"I will see you in a month sweetie". Sam said.

"Ok. Take care of yourself and call if you need anything". Bo said helping him into his rental truck.

She had checked to make sure his motorcycle was secure, and that he had plenty of gas, and money.

Aife, Lou Ann and Mason stood on Lauren's porch and laughed when she tossed Mason keys to one of her Hummers. Since she brought them there, they didn't have a way back to the Dal or wherever they wanted to go. The one she was driving was already packed, and the house was secure. She drove down the driveway to meet Bo.

"Get in! Lauren smiled.

Bo nodded and climbed in. Tears still fresh on her face. She used the handkerchief Lauren gave her to dry her face.

"Where are we going? Bo asked.

"Everywhere we can fit into a month". Lauren smiled.

"But your house. Your clinic". Bo said worriedly.

"Everything is taken care of, besides your mother will be here and has agreed to take care of whatever problems arise". Lauren smiled pulling out of her driveway.

Bo smiled. She was going away with Lauren, and then to see Sam at the end of their vacation. This was going to be a good thing. Time to fix herself. Time to fix them.

 _ **Aife, Mason, and Lou Ann**_

"So what are we going to do now? Mason asked.

"Party and kick ass, whether we are pissed off or not". Aife laughed.

 _ **TBC.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Lauren had left Pietra once she was convinced the woman was going to sleep. She decided to try and catch up to Bo back at the Dark Fae compound. Once she was allowed in without fanfare, she made a beeline for Evony's office. Hanging just out side of the door, she listened to them talking._

 _Evony had conned Bo into thinking that if she found Vex, Evony would set her free from the Dark Fae. Lauren knew it to be a lie. Once you in, you can't get out unless something extenuating happens. After hearing Bo say Rainer was her sponsor, Lauren knew she had to act. Nobody had heard of that name in years, or even knew where he was. He was thought to be the Wanderer from the whispers she had been hearing recently._

 _If Bo knew of this Wanderer, she hadn't spoken to Lauren about it. Lauren hadn't officially committed to the Dark, but she was in a privileged position. Choking back tears, she knew what she had to do. Evony sauntered out staring suspiciously at Lauren and it turned her stomach. But not as much as what she was about to do. All she had to do was act like the Doctor the Fae had known her to be...before she met Bo._

 _There. It was done. Bo was crushed but in the end, it wouldn't matter because if Lauren executed her plan to perfection, they would both be free. Then Rainer happened, and Lauren was crushed. But she was determined to help Bo, and pressed on with her plan, until the Doctor in her kicked in._

 _Then a bigger bastard than Rainer showed up and revived the dead Doctor. Hades was an ass but he was a brilliant one. He healed all of her physical pain, and gave her powers she never found in any other Fae. If Bo had them, she hadn't seen them yet._

 _For all of the shit that they had been through over the years, the one thing that remained constant was the Lauren loved Bo. The real Bo, even the cold calculating one that only reserves her snide and bullshit for Lauren._

 _The Bo that saved Nadia, disregarding her own feelings. When Lauren first saw that memory, she thought that Bo was only doing that as a means for a clean slate and return to Dyson. But that wasn't true either. Yes Dyson had been with Ciara, but Bo didn't look at them with the same jealousy as she did with Lauren and Nadia._

 _The Bo that had longed to kiss Lauren just once after Nadia died. The Bo that came over for aspirin knowing she only needed to feed to heal herself. But even in her snide and coldness, there was still love for Lauren there. Deep. Cutting and stunning love._

 _Unbeknownst to everyone including Kenzi, Bo would cry herself to sleep at night, even with Rainer next to her. Then she would dream of Lauren and wake up in tears all over again. She dreamed of Lauren every time every lover touched her. Dyson. Ryan. Rainer. It never mattered, they were all a blonde, human Doctor when Bo looked at them._

 _They were only used by Bo to bide her time. To try and convince Lauren to come back to her. But none of her lines worked because Lauren was being distant again. Lost in the throes of the Morrigan is all Bo could comprehend. But Lauren hadn't gone that far yet. Never even thought about it, until that day Evony threatened Bo, or so she thought. She hurried back home while racing through her mind trying to figure out how to distribute the serum to the Morrigan._

 _Beer and food were out because she might decline to drink and eat. Or it could wind up being drunk or eaten by someone else. The serum was catered to the Morrigan's DNA, it would only work on her and taste like shit to someone else. But Lauren would never know because after telling Evony about her plan, she was headed back to her quarters and ended up how she was now, Fae and powerful. It is time to write another chapter in their story._

 _ **Jamaica**_

"Ahhh that is so good". Bo cooed after drinking some orange juice.

"Indeed it is". Lauren said walking up behind Bo. The two were outside catching some sun after checking into the Moon Palace. Lauren had surprised Bo in the middle of the night. The Succubus had fallen asleep on their flight. She thought they were going to Florida, when she woke up after they landed, they were in Jamaica.

The Succubus was excited. They had finally arrived at somewhere with sand. Like she had wanted to take Lauren to years ago. There was a small crowd but they pretty much kept to themselves. Lauren had noticed a few men and women checking her out, and laughed when Bo shot them down with just one look.

"Lets find a quieter spot". Bo said looking at the growing crowd.

"You want to back to our room? Lauren asked standing up.

"No. It's nice out, lets just find a quieter spot". Bo said standing up and turning to walk down the stairs.

The women held hands as they walked past a group and made their way to the beach. They walked a little longer to find a quiet place. Bo threw a blanket down and Lauren took her seat first and Bo followed her.

Stretching her arms out, Bo pulled Lauren close to her to cuddle. The women stared up at the blue sky for the longest time before Bo spoke first.

"Thank you for yesterday". Bo said.

"Bo...". Lauren started and stopped when Bo gently touched her lips.

"Thank you for yesterday. Thank you for all of this. After all of the shit that we have been through, you loved me through it all. Even when you didn't need to, or don't have to like now. I know my sleeping with other people hurt you because I told you I loved you, and then had to sleep with other people to heal. I only slept with Dyson because he was Fae and knew who I was. I don't have a Fae spotter like he did. It would have been harder trying to find a Fae and getting them to understand, that I only needed to heal. That it was not about love. And it wasn't, ever. You thought you weren't enough for me, but in so many ways you were. You were good for me to fight against the darkness that I struggled for years to overcome. You were good for me knowing what I was and then studied up on how to treat me so that I wouldn't kill people. You were good for me the first time that you kissed me, and you weren't even scared. I know I was an ass that night, but I had longed to kiss you for so long, to make love to you for so long. Telling me what you did, cheapened all of it. You were right about us heading that way because once, we made love, I never wanted to leave your side. But then my urge to get Vex kicked in. To find him and possibly find out more about Lou Ann, knowing I was tied to her somehow and now we all know that I was, and still am. I wanted you by my side through all of that. I just didn't know how to keep you by my side.

I know I loved Kyle, but when I fell for you, it was a different kind of love. Pure. Kind. I don't know if I am saying any of this correctly. I hope it's making sense because falling in love with you made sense to me and my Succubus. I think that's why she shut me down to kill the Lich for you, then returned control to me after she was done. I was so afraid in that moment that I didn't know what to do, but thankfully she did. The sex club too. She saved you for the both of us. We both love your touch. Your strength and your love for everyone, even the ones that never deserved it. It's part of what attracted me to you. You cared when you never needed to. The Fae treated you like shit and you worked to treat and save them, regardless of how they treated you. I love you Lauren. I am going to spend the rest of eternity proving that to you". Bo finished with tears in her eyes. She was also embarrassed that none of that would make sense to a Genius like the Doctor laying halfway on top of her.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting any of that". Lauren cooed as she kissed the inside of Bo's palm.

"I meant every word". Bo said pulling Lauren closer.

"I know you did and it's my turn". Lauren said.

"Ok". Bo said staring directly at Lauren.

"Bo I fell in love with you for who you are. You weren't like the Fae I had known for years. You weren't arrogant and you never once thumbed your nose at me. I knew the moment I touched your back. The moment that I looked into your eyes, that you were different. That I was going to fall for you fast and hard. I did too. Long before we ever first slept together. I know why you ran out, you needed to find Vex, but more importantly to you, you didn't want me to see you cry. I knew why you were hurting because you had fallen in love with me too. But I had a large responsibility in Nadia hanging over me. And as much as I was ready to give into my feelings, I couldn't just unplug her pod and save her.

But you did. The minute you found out about her, you wanted to help. But Evony was never going to help us with that. I think if the first Ash had still been alive, you wouldn't have found the Shaman at all. But you went, you took the nail out and woke her up. Then you walked in on us kissing. I knew the sadness in your eyes, and heart. Your memories showed me all of it. You were hurting so badly, but still in love with me to the point that you clung to Ryan until you outgrew that relationship. He wasn't me, I saw that too.

I should have never asked you to kill Nadia, but she had already been a bit violent about me injecting her with anything. As much as the Garuda had control of her, she would have rejected any serums I had at the time. I'm sorry you had to do that knowing how you felt about killing humans, even though technically, she wasn't anymore.

I didn't need you to be my hero, and I still don't. But I was in no position to fight against the Fae with weapons or not. But then after Taft's, I found a way to fight back. Evony knew what I had done to him, but she never knew I was planning on doing the same to her, until I told her that night. When my card sped away from the clubhouse, I was confused on whether I was going to help you, or just let you deal with Rainer yourself. I knew it was something weird about him but for some reason, I couldn't get you to trust me about that. It was as if you were spitting all over my lifelong career again. I had Evony's serum in my hand and I threw it against the wall and watched it smash to pieces. I would have done anyting for you back then, but that. I was going to sleep with her to give it to her, and I was too disgusted to go through with it.

Here we are now. On this beach alone. Nobody but us, like it was supposed to be when we wanted time alone. You're right I never wanted to share you, but knew as your Doctor and a human, I was never going to fulfill that need. Which brings me to yesterday. The world is at your feet Bo. You can do anything that you want to do now. There is no need for you to ever feel inferior to my being a Doctor. I love you for who you are and whatever you wish to become. I know we saw the future ahead of us in that kiss, but I prefer to live in the now, and enjoy the journey as much as we are going to enjoy the destination". Lauren smiled as she brushed some sand off of Bo.

"I love you". Bo said tearfully pulling Lauren closer.

"I love you too. Now are you ready to go swimming? Lauren asked.

"Who's going to watch our stuff? Bo asked. They only had a blanket, a bottle of wine, wine glasses, and their flip flops.

"Nobody would dare touch our stuff, now come on Succubus". Lauren laughed pulling Bo to her feet and turned around and ran into the ocean.

Bo laughed and chased after Lauren. As soon as she hit the water, she was swimming as hard as she could to try and catch up to the Doctor. She was happy that Lauren wasn't using her powers, because she would likely never catch her.

Lauren stopped and turned to wait for Bo. The Succubus was swimming hard and it was so hot to watch too. When she finally looked up, she was right in front of Lauren.

"Tired? Lauren laughed.

"Not at all. How far do you think you can swim? Bo asked.

"All over this ocean". Lauren laughed kicking her feet in the water.

"We should rent a boat or go surfing". Bo said looking around. Besides them, the water was empty.

"OK". Lauren smiled snapping her fingers.

"Can you ask me first next time? Bo asked looking down at Bo.

"Ok". Lauren said snapping her fingers and watched as Bo crashed back into the water.

"So not funny". Bo laughed.

"Bo do you want to go surfing? Lauren asked.

"We don't have any surfboards". Bo sighed.

"Do you want to go or not? Lauren asked.

"Yes". Bo said turning around to swim back to shore. The next thing she knew, she was on a surfboard.

Lauren swam over to Bo and snapped her fingers again. This time they were both standing on the same surfboard.

"Ready? Lauren asked.

"Two on a surfboard? Bo laughed.

"Ohhhh you can do many things on a surfboard. Like dance". Lauren smiled and Bo's eyes widened when the board was moving in a circular motion as if they were dancing.

"Surf". Lauren said as they held hands and rode out a big wave she had forced underneath them.

"Kiss". Lauren said turning around to Bo and kissed her as they rode the wave out.

The women spent the next several hours out on the water until Lauren was ready for lunch.

 _ **Aife**_

It was early and Aife had gotten a call from Lauren's clinic, apparently there was a problem that needed Lauren's attention. The Succubus showered and sped over there.

Pulling up she threw her car keys to the Valet, and marched inside.

"What's the problem? Aife asked.

"We have a patient here, that I don't know how to treat". John said.

"Did Dr. Lewis hire you? Aife asked.

"Yes of course. She hired all of us". John replied.

"Then you know how to treat this patient". Aife said turning to leave.

"I don't know. I honestly don't". John said loud enough for the Succubus to hear him.

Aife grabbed a labcoat and put it on. "Where is the patient? She asked.

"Last room on the right". John said pointing down the hall.

"Stay here. I will be right back". Aife said as she marched down the hall and into the room. Within a few minutes the Succubus emerged.

"Discharge the patient". Aife said towards the nurse.

"You helped her? John asked.

"She had a stab wound. She is out of pain, and you, you are fired". Aife snapped.

"What? You can't fire me, only Dr. Lewis can do that! John snapped.

"She left me to oversee her clinic in her absence. The only thing I can see you doing is standing in the unemployment line. She will understand that I fired you for your incompetence, laziness and overall bullshit. Now get the hell out of her clinic! Aife snapped and waited for the man to leave.

When the man left, the entire staff stared at Aife. "Get back to work. I will inform Doctor Lewis about all of this when she returns. Until then, you little bitches work for me, if I have to come back here, you will all be out of jobs, before you even get a chance to explain". Aife said and laughed as the Doctors and Nurses scrambled back to the patients.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi was bored out of her mind. The hotel was nasty and didn't have the best room service. She wanted to go for a walk but it was starting to rain. Which meant either she walked with a hotel umbrella or stayed inside.

She missed Bo. Bo had been such a big part of her life over the last four years. She just wanted her best friend back. To hang out with, so they could catch up on each other's lives. But Bo's life was Lauren now. She was on Lauren's side after she spoke with Bo regarding Rainer. Then she killed Dyson and that upset Kenzi more than Bo apparently.

Now she had nobody. Not even Hale. She kicked her boots off and turned on the standard TV. Sucked they didn't have a flat screen with HD capabilities, but it's all she had for now. She just needed to plan better and she did that with booze which she had run out of last night.

Without any of the gang, she couldn't even go out because she might get robbed or killed. She'd wondered where Vex had gotten to, but had no clue on how to find him.

"Just me". She said flopping down on the couch.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo and Lauren had spent so much time just eating and talking that they missed so many parties on the island. It worked for Bo because reading the auras on the island already was making her angry. They decided to check out everything that they hadn't seen of the hotel yet and came across party after party. The music was so loud they just nodded whenever one of them pointed out something.

They reached the end of the hotel and came upon an empty cabana. Lauren pulled Bo into her and danced to the music that could heard off in the distance.

"Thought you'd like this better than dancing on the surfboard". Lauren smiled.

"It is nice having my feet on the ground this time". Bo blushed.

"I can fix that". Lauren smiled and within seconds the women were dancing on air.

"Lauren people will see". Bo blushed looking down at the island.

"Yeah you're right, they will". Lauren smiled.

Bo gasped when she no longer saw Lauren. "Lauren?

The Succubus reached out and still didn't see anything. She jerked when she felt Lauren's tongue on her neck. The Doctor pulled her closer. Even though Bo couldn't feel her, she knew that tongue and mouth like the back of her hand.

Lauren grabbed Bo's head and pulled her into a deep and warm kiss. Bo was in the air and on cloud nine. This had to be one of their hottest moments ever. She put her hand back when she felt Lauren laying her down. She was sure they were going to fall on the sand beneath them, but no. She was laying on an invisible bed.

"Don't start something, you can't finish Doctor". Bo gasped.

"You can't see it, so how you will you know when I'm done". Lauren whispered. She slowly pulled Bo's tank top and bra off.

Bo screamed when Lauren's mouth landed on her breast. She teased her nipple with the tip of her tongue and sucked the entire thing into her mouth over and over again, as she unbuckled and unzipped Bo's jeans. Bo screamed again when she felt Lauren's fingers slide inside her. She wanted to grab Lauren's hair but was enjoying the feeling of Lauren's touch all over her. And the Doctors fingers were everywhere teasing the Succubus.

She flinched when Lauren pulled her pants and panties off. "Lauren? Bo called again.

"Shhhh". Lauren cooed.

Bo squeezed her eyes tight when she felt Lauren's tongue gliding up her leg. She felt her leg being pulled up, and soon felt Lauren's tongue lapping away at her hard.

Bo was lost in this beautiful moment. She didn't know where to put her hands, she felt Lauren but still couldn't see her. She jumped when Lauren took both of her hands into hers as she continued to devour the Succubus. Bo's legs were over Lauren's shoulders and she bent backwards not even caring where her head landed. She crossed her toes anticipating her violent release. She came hard and Lauren still hadn't stopped yet.

Bo was moaning and couldn't stop. Nor could she keep her mouth closed to do so. Lauren released one hand and used her free one to enter Bo. Bo was sure she was about to drain her completely, but she didn't care. After twenty orgasms, Lauren finally stopped. Bo could see her again, and they were dressed again.

"Mmmmm". Lauren said licking her lips to clean them.

"My turn". Bo panted as she grabbed Lauren's hand.

"You know how to do that? Lauren asked.

"Not yet Doctor. We are going back to our room, to an actual bed". Bo laughed as she pulled Lauren behind her.

 _ **TBC**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Aife and Mason.**_

"Well that was fun". Aife laughed licking her lips.

"Stupid bastard. What did he really expect to accomplish coming here? Mason laughed as he pulled the man's body from the Dal Riata's chimney.

"I had thrown him out a few times already. I also told them that as long as Lauren was out of town, I would be in control of her clinic. He didn't like being fired over a simple procedure I guess". Aife laughed.

"I put more people over there. They are watching who comes and goes. Patients are being screened just to make sure they are wounded or really are needing to be seen". Mason replied as he pointed to another guard to get the man out of there and disposed of properly. There had also been a lot of homeless people sleeping outside of Lauren's clinic. He made sure they were fed and told not to sleep there again.

"Who the fuck climbs down a chimney when it's clearly lit? Did he not see the smoke? Aife laughed.

"He just wanted revenge. How many times did you need to tell him why you fired him? Lauren's resume alone shows she knows how to pick competent Doctors. I doubt she will be upset that you fired him". Mason replied as he washed his hands.

"I already replaced him". Aife said.

"That quickly? Mason asked as he turned to face the Succubus.

"Yes that quickly. I found the best Doctor in the area. Had to pull one from one of the hospitals, but he foamed at the mouth when I told him, he would be working for Dr. Lauren Lewis". Aife laughed.

"Aife you didn't...? Mason asked.

"No nothing like that. I just talked to this one". The Succubus laughed.

Mason shook his head and poured the Succubus a drink.

"How is Sam Dennis? Aife asked.

"He's doing really good. Not too many problems. He's been given a huge house, and his every need is met around the clock". Mason answered.

"You are not hooking him up with prostitutes are you? Aife asked.

"No ma'am. He picks his companions". Mason answered.

"And Mary Dennis? Aife asked as she downed her shot.

"Still homeless. As you requested, she is not getting any help at all. She's sleeping in an abandoned warehouse most nights and fresh mice are put in on a daily basis". Mason explained.

"That bitch is lucky that I allowed her to live. I will never forget the shit she put Isabeau through". Aife said angrily.

"I see you're talking about Mary Dennis". Lou Ann said as she walked in.

"Yes. I was just filling Aife in on Sam and Mary". Mason said moving from behind the bar.

"Sam's about to have lunch with a bunch of friends and Mary is holed up in the warehouse". Lou Ann said.

"Are these friends he knows? Aife asked.

"From what Martin tells me, they all grew up together and are meeting like a class reunion". Lou Ann replied as she took a seat.

"Good. I was making sure that no Fae had found him and is plotting to hurt him". Aife said.

"We are constantly on the lookout for threats. The Fae can't be that stupid and fuck with him or his security detail". Mason said.

"What about his house? Is it up to standards? More importantly, is it up to my standards? Aife asked.

"Three stories. He has a pool, Jacuzzi, gamerooms, a large garage. He even bought a few new trucks. He's well off Aife". Mason answered pouring Lou Ann a shot.

"He better be. I will be asking when you least expect it, slack off once, and it will be his security's asses, and then yours". The Succubus said seriously.

"Yes ma'am". Mason and Lou Ann said.

"Good. Now open for business. I am going downstairs for a bit". Aife said.

Mason nodded and Lou Ann finished her drink. Aife looked so serious that they knew not to press her now about anything. She was probably missing Bo, but would never say it. Not even to them.

Lou Ann felt it a little more. Aife was crying so much when she handed Bo to her to find a human family to take care of her. But she never spoke of that to anyone. She was Aife's baby. Going off to strangers and now that she was grown, Aife was trying to make up for those lost years. Even though it was for the best, it still stung the powerful Succubus. A weakness only Lou Ann knew she had.

"Lets get busy". Lou Ann said unlocking the doors, and welcomed their first group of customers in.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The Succubus rolled over and found herself alone. She stretched her arms out and looked around the massive room. Lauren was nowhere to be seen. She gently groaned and rose up in the bed. Looking out, she could tell the day was going to be a beautiful one. She stood up and pulled on a robe before walking down the small staircase leading to the sitting area and kitchen. When she passed the small patio, she doubled back.

There stood Lauren, or she should say there was Lauren stretching. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top and matching shorts. When she jumped up in a split formation, Bo's eyes momentarily flashed blue. Shaking her head, she refocused on the Doctor.

She turned away and walked to get some coffee but hurried so she wouldn't miss the rest of Lauren's workout. She smiled thinking of the workout they gave each other all night long. Lauren was clearly in better shape than Bo and it was embarrassing because the Doctor was already up and able to move. Bo was stumbling a bit, but she loved it. She had never pushed her body as much as she had last night.

She wasn't dumb though. She knew it probably meant more to her than it did to Lauren. Even though they matched each other sexually, mentally there was still a distance between them. She didn't feel used. She felt like she had for a long time, like she was going to lose Lauren for one reason or another. Like the night Lauren asked for a break, there was still something off between them, and Bo needed to rally quickly before it got that far again.

"Good morning". Lauren said walking up behind Bo.

"Good Morning". Bo said clearing her throat.

"That smells good". Lauren said as she pulled an empty cup from the cupboard.

Bo nodded and took a seat as she watched Lauren work around the kitchen. The Doctor grabbed some bagels, cream cheese and some cream for her coffee.

"I didn't know you were up already". Bo said quietly.

"I had been up for hours, and when I saw the sun come up, I put on my tank top and shorts and went to stretch". Lauren said sitting at the small table across from Bo.

"I'm sorry". Bo said softly.

"For what? Lauren asked.

"I just get the feeling that I need to apologize for something, for everything. I don't know". Bo sighed softly taking a sip of water to try and calm her nerves.

"Is this about yesterday? Lauren asked taking a small bite of her bagel.

"Yesterday. Last night. Early this morning". Bo said looking everywhere but at Lauren or in her direction. Lauren set her cup down and thought for a moment. Bo did look lost like they were strangers.

"Bo last night happened because I wanted it to happen. Now I am not saying everything is brand new or the bumps in our road are gone, but if you didn't want it to happen, then you could have said something". Lauren said taking another bite of her bagel.

"I am fine with it, I just wasn't expecting it to happen like that". Bo said.

"Like what? Me in control for most of it? Lauren asked staring directly at the Succubus.

Bo bowed her head "Yes".

"Why are you here Bo? Lauren asked.

"Wait. What? Bo asked raising her head back up.

"Why are you here? Lauren asked again.

"What does that even mean Lauren? Bo asked.

"It means you don't have to always be in control of our sex life. If that's what you want then you may as well leave right now. But if you do, know that I will not follow you. I will not set any plans in motion to protect you. I thought we were going to spend this time getting to know each other again, and the one thing I have just learned from you, is that you want to be the dominant one". Lauren explained heatedly.

A light bulb went off deep inside of Lauren, and she stood up and moved away from the table.

"I get it now. You saw a weak little human to protect. Was I weak that first night? Was I weak with Nadia? Was I weak with Taft? Was I weak staying with Evony? Lauren snapped.

"Lauren that is not what this is about". Bo said turning around to stand up.

"Don't lie to me Bo. I can read you aura too, or have you forgotten? Lauren asked as the women stared at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"I just don't know what we are Lauren". Bo said softly.

"You mean you don't know if you still have to protect the weak human anymore. I was never weak. I took care of myself long before you came along, and if you are about to say I wasn't strong with Nadia, fuck you because it took a lot of will power not to leave her to the Fae to kill". Lauren snapped angrily.

"Lauren! Bo said.

"What do you want to sleep together again, so you can feel better? That's how we worked for you right? That's what made you happy even when I wasn't". Lauren said.

"Lauren can you sit with me? Please". Bo said pointing to a large couch.

"No. I'd rather stand". Lauren said.

"I love you Lauren. I do. I never once said you were weak nor did I imply it. I did say you are the strongest person I ever met, in case you have forgotten that. I just meant that I don't know where our relationship is. There was nothing sinister behind it". Bo said softly stepping towards the Doctor. Lauren took a few steps backwards.

The women stood quietly looking at each other. Lauren wasn't saying anything just studying what she could see in Bo. Not her aura. Not her head. Her heart.

"I need to shower". Lauren said as she turned to leave.

"We are not done talking about this Lauren". Bo said as the Doctor closed the bathroom door.

Bo shook her head and turned around and started to clean up the small mess in the kitchen. In a matter of seconds she had pissed Lauren off. It wasn't her intention. Her impatience about them surfaced and she handled it poorly.

She scrubbed a spot on the counter that wasn't even dirty in anger. She should have just accepted last night for what was offered and returned. Yes they needed to talk about this again because she definitely didn't want to leave or make Lauren feel like she wanted to be elsewhere. They were barely a week into their trip and already had a disagreement. Bo thought they would disagree on what to eat or what to watch on TV, not them.

Taking a deep breath, she went into the bathroom. Gently opening the door, and paranoid about peeping toms, she closed it behind her.

She turned her back to the shower, knowing if she saw even a slither of Lauren naked, it would arouse her Succubus and she needed to be Bo at the moment since it was Bo who screwed up earlier.

"Lauren I'm sorry. I just want us to be more than we are and my impatience got in the way". Bo said loudly over the shower water.

The Succubus stood there for almost five minutes of silence. Lauren hadn't responded at all. Not a single word. The water hadn't splashed in one way or another. Bo finally turned around, and the sight shocked her, Lauren was gone. She sighed, turned off the water, and left the bathroom.

Shaking her head, she wanted to scream. She wasn't even sure Lauren had heard her apology. The room was so steamy she couldn't be positive Lauren had been there at all.

She jumped when she heard the main door to their suite suddenly open. The blonde Doctor walked in with her hair wrapped in a towel and her body in a robe and slippers.

"What the hell Lauren? I thought you were in the bathroom". Bo snapped.

"I was and then realized I needed a blow dryer". Lauren said holding the object up for Bo to see.

"I was in there talking to you and I thought you were in there as well. But then you didn't respond at all'. Bo said.

"So talk". Lauren said removing the towel from her head.

When she noticed Lauren about to plug the blow dryer in, she rushed to speak. "I said I want us to be more than we are and my impatience got in the way, and for that I'm sorry". Bo said.

"Ok". Lauren said flicking the power on the blow dryer on and turned to look out the window as she ran a comb through her hair.

Bo rolled her eyes and went to shower. This is how they had been for years. Noncommunicative. Or one, namely Bo would walk off not wanting to talk at all. Or when she heard something she didn't like, she practically ran off or tried to get Lauren to. Like that moment when they were talking about Rainer. She pushed so the Doctor would walk off. She wanted Lauren to hurt like she had been hurting without her. The small smile Bo gave to Rainer, all of it.

And for what? A Revenant. A fraud. Someone new that Bo thought could take away old pains. The pain from Lauren leaving her. The pain of her mother dead, or so she thought. The pain of Trick lying to her over and over again. Kenzi kissing Dyson knowing how Bo felt about him. Dyson lying about not knowing where Lauren was, until she made him go find her. Then finding her at Evony's party, only to watch her stay, and not return with Bo like she should have.

The Succubus violently washed her hair in frustration. There was nobody but them now. Nobody calling them to work on a case. Nobody calling them to come for drinks at the Dal. Nobody but them on this trip. If she couldn't fix Lauren's anger, the Doctor might find another lover to hide her own pain, if she had any.

Once she was done washing, she quickly dressed and walked out to find Lauren. This time wasn't as dramatic as the last time, the Doctor was sitting on the couch with her feet up reading the local newspaper. "The blow dryer's over there". She said pointing across the room.

"Thank you". Bo said as she hurried to blow dry her hair enough so that the rest of it would air dry. She watched Lauren the whole time. The woman was focused solely on the newspaper and never once looked in Bo's direction. Patting her hair down, Bo was satisfied that it was dry enough and set the blow dryer down to cool off.

Bo walked over to Lauren and took a deep breath before she spoke. "Why did you stay with Evony?

Lauren set the newspaper down, she was done reading it, and laughed heartily.

"Is this funny? Bo asked.

"Yes it is funny. Evony seems to be a big problem for you, long after she's dead". Lauren said neatly folding the newspaper.

"Well you never explained that. You never explained why she was better suited to protect you, than I was". Bo said staring at Lauren, hard.

"You had manly men to go back home to. Men that would protect the big bad Succubus from the likes of lil ole human me". Lauren responded.

"Answer my question Lauren! Bo screamed.

"I did answer your question, and as usual, you don't like my answer. But I will explain it so you can understand. You had a wolf that would do anything to protect you, but even he was captured by the very people that were after me. You had Rainer after you were done with Dyson. There was no need to protect you any further because Rainer had foresight, and could protect you against Evony's threat. Even as a Revenant, he had those powers. When I left you at the clubhouse, and told Evony of my plans to make her human, I was going to leave for good. My life as I knew it was over. Nadia was gone, there was nothing holding me back with the Fae anymore. You had Rainer and I finally had clear cut freedom. The only problem was I still loved you. No matter how many times, you left me for those men, cases, or Kenzi, I loved you. When Hades infiltrated me, I almost begged him to remove those feelings, but I didn't, and he didn't". Lauren explained never taking her eyes off of Bo. As usual the Succubus stood stunned. Either she didn't like the answer or didn't know how to respond.

Bo took a seat in the nearest chair, but far from the couch where Lauren sat. Lauren was going to leave her. And after what she had witnessed at Hecuba, the Doctor could make it so that she was never found again.

"I know you don't like that answer, but you asked me". Lauren said quietly.

"It's fine. Now I know. I just didn't ever think you were going to leave _for good_ ". Bo said swallowing hard at the thought.

"What did you think I was going to do Bo? Wait for you to tire of Rainer? Go back to Dyson for the millionth time? I was a human, I didn't have time to gamble with life anymore like you did". Lauren said.

"Lauren". Bo whispered.

"I know. I know you're sorry about earlier Bo". Lauren said gently waving off whatever Bo was about to say.

"I just wasn't thinking about that Lauren. I wasn't thinking that you wouldn't always be around. And about earlier I'm sorry that I wasn't clear. I never thought of you as weak when it comes to that, and no I don't prefer to be the dominant one, I just wanted us to finally be a couple again. For it to mean as much to you as it did to me". Bo explained.

"It did mean a lot to me Bo. But I am not rushing into any type of marriage vow. We both need to be sure about this, or nothing we saw in the future will stick". Lauren said.

Bo raised an eyebrow. Lauren had her there. They could have a happily ever after, but if they weren't sure, it would hurt them and their family in the long run.

"I'm sure, and I am more than willing to make sure, that you are sure about this too". Bo said looking back at Lauren.

The Doctor nodded and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out. She was already tiring of the Bahamas. But didn't want to spoil the rest of this leg of their trip for Bo.

"Are you ready to see Egypt for a third time? Bo asked from across the room.

"You remember that? Lauren asked.

"Of course I do. Besides, I think it will do the both of us good to get out of here. That beach will never be the same again to me". Bo blushed, now standing side by side with Lauren.

Lauren smiled.

"I guess we better p...". Bo started and heard noises behind them.

"Done". Lauren said taking one last look out of the window.

"Can we at least travel normally? Bo asked as she started to grab some of their bags.

"Ok". Lauren said as she picked up the rest of the bags. They made it to some luggage dollies and put their bags on them. Bo pulled them while Lauren went to check them out.

They climbed into the waiting car and waited for their bags to be loaded into the trunk. Lauren pulled out her cell phone and called to check them into their next hotel. There was one she had visited once and loved it.

"Where are we staying this time? Bo asked gently grabbing one of Lauren's hands.

"A royal suite at the Oberoi Sahl Hasheesh". Lauren answered.

"Bless you". Bo said.

"I didn't sneeze, it's a hotel Bo". Lauren laughed.

"I know. I was only teasing you". Bo smiled.

Lauren cleared her throat, and nodded.

"Hey are you ok? We don't have to go to Egypt". Bo said seriously.

"It's fine. I probably need to go back". Lauren said.

"Lauren? Bo asked.

The Doctor shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Hey. It's ok. You know you can tell me anything". Bo said softly rubbing Lauren's hand.

"My last day in Afghanistan, my convoy was rolling out to treat some deeply wounded soldiers. The Humvee I was riding in was bombed. It flipped over six times before it finally stopped. I was severely wounded and had to be airlifted to Egypt, since it had the only running hospital available to us. The Doctors there did everything they could with that they had to treat us. The worst of my wounds was a broken arm, leg and fractured back. Although I survived, a lot of people in my convoy didn't. Soldiers and innocent lives were lost. I had never gone back there until now". Lauren explained.

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to". Bo said tearfully pulling Lauren close to her. The Doctor allowed it and rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

"Yes we do. Or I do. I have to heal from this, and the only way that starts is to go back, and face that part of my past. Now that I am free from the Fae, this is a big chance and time to do that". Lauren replied as Bo constantly squeezed her upper body.

"When it becomes too hard, just think of it as us making new memories". Bo whispered. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to Lauren's mental status. But she needed to focus on the woman in her arms, more than anything she felt about them. Lauren needed her. All of her.

"I can't promise it will be like the Bahamas". Lauren whispered.

"Forget about that Lauren. This is about you. Not me. Not us. You". Bo said rubbing Lauren's back.

Lauren kissed Bo's hand and snuggled closer to her.

"Sleep. I will wake you when it's time to board our plane". Bo said, and sighed gently when the blonde nodded against her shoulder.

Bo lied. Once they reached the runway, Lauren was in deep sleep. The Succubus picked her up and carried her on the airplane. She strapped Lauren in and nodded for the airplane to take off. She sat next to Lauren and watched her. The Doctor tossed and turned as much as the seatbelt and the seat would allow. Bo could do nothing but pulse the woman and hope it worked.

Once they landed Bo carried Lauren off of the plane. The Doctor cringed as she shifted in Bo's arms, but the Succubus never loosened her grip. Bo stood holding Lauren until she saw a man holding a sign that read Dr. Lauren Lewis. She nodded for the ground crew to follow her with her bags and they loaded up into the car Lauren had rented.

After they reached their hotel. Bo finally woke Lauren up.

"Babe we're here". Bo said softly kissing Lauren on her forehead.

Lauren wiped her eyes and waited as she fully came to. Once she felt awake, she nodded and Bo nodded for the driver to open her door.

Bo checked them in, as Lauren stood behind her. She smiled at the clerk and turned to the Doctor. The women held hands as they were escorted to a small cart and driven to their suite. Bo tipped the driver as Lauren opened the main door.

Lauren walked in as Bo watched their bags being brought in. Once every bag was accounted for, Bo locked the door, and turned to look for Lauren. She found the Doctor in bed, fully clothed. She smiled gently, pulled Lauren's clothes off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Bo dressed down to her own and crawled into bed.

She didn't know how long they were going to be there, but knew all of her was going to be there for Lauren. Every step of the way. Closing her eyes, she pulled the Doctor to her and waited for Lauren to adjust to her body against hers. The Succubus stared straight up until she too fell asleep.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

_Crawling towards the nearest chair, I spit blood up for the tenth time tonight. I am pretty sure that I have a broken arm and foot. But none of that will cause me to walk or crawl out. So here I am sitting in a chair staring at the body across from me. My teeth and tongue feel like crap, but hell if I care. They were all still intact and so what if I lose a few here and there._

 _Pushing my hair behind my ears, I took some much needed deep breaths. It was the one thing I could do that didn't cause me to wince in pain. I opened and closed my eyes to make sure my eyes were ok. It was all a blur and still I wasn't afraid. Sleep sounded wonderful but sleeping is how I ended up like this. I had fallen asleep when I should have stayed awake._

"Bo! Lauren screamed.

"I'm right here babe". Bo winced as she tried to stand up.

"Bo? Lauren asked looking around the room. It took her a few minutes to remember that they had left the Bahamas.

"I'm over here Lauren". Bo winced again. She spat up the latest blot of blood that had flooded her mouth into a Styrofoam cup.

Lauren jumped out of the bed and ran over to the Succubus. The Doctor in her kicked in and she immediately began assessing Bo's wounds. Bo grunted and gasped as Lauren felt all over her body.

"What happened? Lauren asked.

"A lot". Bo winced as she answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped". Lauren asked angrily. Bo must have gotten into a fight and didn't bother asking for help.

"I tried to wake you up Lauren, and that's when it started". Bo answered.

"Tell me". Lauren said gently. She was on her knees in front of the Succubus and she had never seen Bo this wounded before.

"I can't. It might start again". Bo said.

"Bo if you can't tell me, who can you tell? Lauren asked.

Bo rolled her tongue around in her mouth. She was torn on how to tell Lauren without her walking out on her or running away.

"Bo. Please. I need to know". Lauren said as she walked away and came back with hot towels and tissue.

"You did this to me Lauren". Bo said as tears fell from her eyes. Lauren was not naturally violent. That broke the Succubus even more.

"I what? Lauren asked as she rocked backwards on feet.

Bo wiped her eyes with her good hand and turned away from the Doctor. She blinked away even more tears. She was crying for so many reasons. Crying that Lauren did something she wasn't even born to do. Crying because she was the reason Lauren is like she is. Crying because the woman in front of her was better off not knowing. But knowing Lauren, Bo knew she would never drop this.

"Bo. Please. You can tell me". Lauren said softly. Bo cleared her throat and started.

"Late last night, you started tossing and turning. I sent a few pulses into you to try and get you to calm down. I guess in your subconscious state, you thought I was attacking you...". Bo cried and shook her head.

"Tell me". Lauren said wiping Bo's tears away.

"You pushed me off of the bed and I landed on my ass. Just when I thought you were going to lay back down, you stood up in the bed and jumped off. You were standing on the other side of the room yelling something about taking off. I kept calling out to you, but you didn't hear me. So I walked over to you, and gently shook your shoulder. You picked me up by one of my hands and slammed me into the ground, over and over again. Once you realized I wasn't going to get up, you punched me in my face repeatedly. When you stopped, you said takeoff again. You kept calling out for someone named Reegan, and jumped off of me. You ran to the window, and tried to open it. By this time, my Succubus surfaced and pulled you back with my good hand. Fearing her, you slammed me into the ground again. This time I felt my arm and leg break. The pop was loud. You jumped at the sound, and screamed something about getting out of here. Then you ran towards the door, and screamed that you needed to get to the patients in the Medevacs. You screamed saying they both exploded as they took off. You were in hysterics. I stood up as best as I could, and limped over to you dragging my leg behind me, and pushed you on the bed. This time you stayed down and I limped back over to this chair and I have been here ever sense". Bo sobbed.

Lauren froze with her mouth wide open. She _had_ done this. Nobody could attack Bo or her Succubus and live to tell about it. Neither would ever lift a hand to Lauren, although Bo did lift her voice at times.

"Bo". Lauren said quietly.

Bo bent over to spit in her cup again. "It is not your fault Lauren. You didn't know".

"I did know. I have known for months. I left and didn't come back. I ran off to help Taft, and hadn't planned beyond that. My sloppiness got me caught by Evony. I had to trust her to protect me from the Una Mens and then you showed up. I knew then that I wasn't going to leave. I should have left then because then Rainer and his goons may never have gotten to me. But I couldn't return to you since you were dating him. Then Hades...". Lauren said angrily.

"Lauren". Bo said gently leaning forward.

"Don't you see Bo, all of this is my fault. Joining the military. The pipe bombs I trusted my brother with. Helping the Fae thinking they were only humans. Nadia, and staying behind in fear they would kill her if I left. Taft. Evony. Hades. It's all come full circle because of the lone decisions I made. I should have told you about all of them and left you to deal with them. But honestly after The Ash, I thought you would know I was up to something with Taft. But you didn't catch on to that or Evony. Dyson accused me of being cold, and that coldness has brought me nothing but hot messes time, and time again. You didn't even know about Afghanistan because I only mentioned it to Kenzi". Lauren sighed tiredly.

"Don't Lauren. Don't do that. We have all made decisions that turned out to be worse than we intended them to. Look at me. I was literally a walking, murdering machine because I never knew what I was until you told me. I could have gotten help, but I had nowhere to turn to. We saw what happened with the Dennis'. I honestly think Mary would have tried to kill me eventually. I am so grateful to Dad, but I don't regret finding out who I really was because I found you at the same time. I was done running. I am not going to run now. So please tell me, so I can try and help you as much as you have and still help me". Bo said tearfully.

"Can I heal you first? Lauren asked gently.

"Nevermind that Lauren. It can wait, your wounds are deeper than mine". Bo said shaking her head and gently pulled Lauren's hand from around her neck.

"Bo...". Lauren said.

"No Lauren. We..you need to talk about this. It's only me and you here". Bo said softly.

Lauren nodded and retrieved a chair so should sit next to Bo. Lauren found a medical kit and cleaned up Bo's face, since she wouldn't allow her to heal the rest of her yet.

"Lauren". Bo said gently brushing her hands away.

Lauren stopped and set her supplies down on the nearest table. Joining Bo again, she took her seat.

"It was late at night. We had treated most of the wounded, and knew there would be more coming. I had gone out to get some air since I had been working all of that day and the previous day. The other Doctors had been deployed elsewhere, so it was just me, Reegan a nurse, and a few others on duty. As I looked up at the night sky, I saw a jeep coming. I assumed it was coming to bring more supplies since we were starting to run low. Some of our soldiers pulled up in front of me and I was ordered to get in. Reegan had come out and jumped into the jeep too. We were almost half a mile gone when the jeep was bombed. We immediately flipped over, I did my best to hold on to whatever I could to brace myself for when the vehicle finally rested. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Reegan had been injured worse than me. So was the small crew that picked us up. I denied being treated first, and sent the Doctors and nurses that had come to treat us to go after Reegan and the others first. Once everyone had been treated that I could see, they came and picked me up. I was carried to the closest Medevac and loaded on. I turned my head when I saw another jeep coming that I knew wasn't one of ours, and started screaming takeoff, but I was coughing up blood by then and nobody knew what I was saying. I managed to turn my head and saw the one Reegan was in and the one beside it explode. I closed my eyes from the sight. I couldn't scream for fear I would drown in my own blood. The last thing I remembered was feeling my Medevac lift off, and we wound up here in Egypt. There I was laid up with a broken arm, leg and a fractured back. All I wanted was to go home. Wherever home was back then. Nothing eased my pain, physically or psychologically. I didn't know any of the staff here that was treating me, and I didn't want to know. I didn't want to get close to anyone then. Look where my life had led Reegan? To her death. She didn't have to, and shouldn't have jumped into that jeep". Lauren explained as tears rolled like rain down her face.

Bo was crying just as much as Lauren was. Even with her broken arm, she reached out and pulled Lauren to sit on her lap. She didn't bother wincing in pain because that was nothing compared to the sight and aura coming off of Laruen.

"I am so, so sorry Lauren. Especially about Reegan. I didn't want to push you into doing that. I just wanted you to get it all out so that you could heal a little. I know your wounds will always be there, but at least now it's out of your system and you told the right person because this will go no further than this room. I won't ever bring it up again unless you need to talk about it". Bo said tearfully.

"I'm sorry Bo". Lauren cried.

"Don't do that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I haven't been the greatest lover or friend to you. But I hope you allow me to be". Bo said handing Lauren a box of tissues. It hurt like hell to reach for them, but Lauren is worth every pain she was feeling at the moment and last night.

"You need to heal". Lauren said softly rubbing Bo's face. The Succubus did look like she got her ass kicked and then some.

"Just your Chi is all I need. All I want right now". Bo said quietly.

Lauren nodded and kissed the Succubus. The women pulled back and the Chi flowed for almost ten minutes.

"Are you better? Lauren asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I am more worried about you. Are you ok? Bo asked quietly.

"I will be. It will just take me some time". Lauren said bowing her head.

"Is that why the Fae assumed you were cold? Because you were pushing people away? Bo asked.

"Until Nadia I had been pushing everyone away. Turned down dozens of dates. I just couldn't let anyone in that wasn't my brother". Lauren replied readjusting herself on Bo's lap.

Bo thought internally about Dyson saying Lauren was never going to love her. Lauren hadn't shown love in front of him. She didn't need to, not with Nadia being cursed for all of those years. Five years. Lauren had gone five years without anyone touching her. Loving her. Then she slept with Bo. Bo. A stranger. A Fae. The same people holding Nadia's life over Lauren's head. The Succubus suddenly felt like stir fried shit. The woman in her arms had carried more than she had ever known. Bo piled her own bullshit and insecurities on a woman staying faithful to a woman that couldn't return her affections for years. She took some deep breaths and let it all go. Every bullshit thing she did to Lauren was on her shoulders not the Doctor's. The woman sitting on her was so good, and Bo was so bad. But like she also said they could make new memories here, and she was determined to do that.

"Why don't you get a hot shower in, I will shower, and then we can go and have a quick breakfast". Bo said softly.

"That sounds good. The hot water should do me wonders". Lauren said sitting up.

"Yell if you need me". Bo said after Lauren stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Bo looked over the hotel pamphlet and saw there are a couple of restaurants to choose from. But she didn't want to keep Lauren out with people. This was their time, and she was going to treat the Doctor like the royalty their room was fitted for. She also grabbed some towels and started to clean up the blood that had dried on the floor during the night. She didn't want Lauren walking in it, and didn't want it to be a reminder of what she did to her. She was still hurting but felt better about them. Once the room looked presentable, she threw the dirty towels in a bin and grabbed a bottle of water to rinse her mouth out with.

Lauren popped her neck under the hot water. It did feel good. It also felt good knowing that Bo knew a little bit more about her past. She hadn't touched on Karen yet, but they had time to talk about that. It wasn't like they were on a first date and feeling each other out to see if they wanted a second date.

She felt horrible about attacking Bo, but that wasn't in her control. She had fought off those same demons for so many nights in bed. Even in Nadia's bed, although it never turned violent like that. Perhaps that was her body telling her that it was ok to let go with Bo. Really let go. Let go of the anger. The guilt. The rage. Everything that she had hidden deep down inside of her for years. In no way was she saying they were finally on equal footing or things were suddenly perfect because they still had a long way to go. But now the road getting there seemed a bit shorter.

She scrubbed her head and body like she hadn't bathed in years. Sure she could have used her powers to clean herself, but it was nice relax and do it herself. This was a part of her that needed to open up too. The part that felt like the entire world had been against her, and for a long time she really felt that way. But Bo was here now. Showed up out of nowhere and fell for her and she for her.

"Lauren are you ok? Bo asked as she gently tapped on the door.

"Yes. Sorry I will be out soon". Lauren said as she rinsed off and grabbed a huge towel.

"It is ok. It's just been a long time, so I was worried". Bo said.

"I'm fine really. I'm almost finished and I will be out". Lauren sighed gently.

"We have all the time in the world sweetie. I'm not going anywhere". Bo said as she slowly walked away from the door.

Bo took a seat on the nearest couch and waited. Soon after Lauren emerged from the bathroom, and walked to pick out what she was going to wear. Even in a bathrobe, she looked stunning.

Bo quickly showered and paid extra attention to her face. She wanted to make sure the blood was cleaned up. Lauren would worry and she didn't want that.

Twenty minutes later she emerged and Lauren was sitting in the same spot Bo had been on the couch.

"I'll be ready soon". Bo said.

She grabbed a white top, khaki shorts, and pinned her hair up. As much as she loved black, she would be soaked in no time wearing that.

The women were finally dressed and left their room to have breakfast at The Restaurant. Bo ordered a hefty omelette while Lauren feasted on yogurt, fresh fruit and muffins. Bo sighed looking at the Doctor and put her fork down.

"Allow me". Bo said moving her chair around to sit next to Lauren. She fed Lauren and wiped her mouth when she needed to.

"Bo this is embarrassing". Lauren blushed after looking at all of the other guests.

"So? I might inspire them to do this to their own dates or guests". Bo laughed.

"You might". Lauren laughed. This was one of so many reasons why she loved Bo. She would go out of her way no matter how normal the act was or not and do it without feeling ashamed or embarrassed.

Once they were full, they tipped their server and slowly walked out hand in hand. They dressed accordingly because it was already toasty out. Bo smiled as Lauren's hair blew in the wind.

They hopped in a car and rode for ten minutes before they stopped. Bo extended her hand out to Lauren, and pulled her from the car.

"Bo? Lauren asked curiously.

"We are going sailing. I rented a boat for half a day". Bo smiled.

"Bo...". Lauren gasped.

Bo pulled a duffel bag from the car.

"Please". Bo said pointing towards the boat.

Lauren smiled and did as she was told.

"Thanks". Bo said as she tipped the driver. She climbed on to the boat behind Lauren. Lauren was sitting down with her eyes locked on the ocean.

"I will give you two hundred bucks to get lost". Bo said.

"Ma'am, I could lose my job". The gentlmen replied.

"A thousand bucks". Bo said.

"Have a nice trip". The gentleman said taking Bo's money.

Bo smiled as she turned her attention back on Lauren.

"From here on out, we charter our own ship". Bo cooed as she took a seat close to Lauren.

"Our own". Lauren smiled as the boat left the dock.

Once they were a good mile out, Bo turned on some soft music and smiled as Lauren stretched out.

 _ **TBC**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Lauren's Clinic**_

Aife sat in the lobby people watching. Reading auras. Pointing and laughing. Listening to one sob story after another. Things were running smoothly, probably because they all feared being fired, and the Succubus would immediately fire anyone of them.

Lauren left her in charge while they were away and she was going to be hands on about it. When she started to get bored she nodded at one of the Nurses, and she knew she was about to leave. She laughed at the collective sighs of breaths that trailed behind her.

She had requested and was receiving daily tallies and reports of payments. Lauren might offer free services, but Aife wasn't allowing such things under her watch. Unless they were bleeding out of their eyeballs or hearts, she wasn't concerned about their treatment and referred them to another nearby clinic if they couldn't pay.

She arrived at the Dal and parked in her usual spot. She was happy to see that it was busy, even before noon. She walked inside and felt her Succubus begging to be released.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Aife screamed.

"That little bitch tried to pick my pocket. I thought humans weren't allowed in here anymore after the bloody Blood King died! A man screamed.

"Who the fuck are you? Aife asked.

"Alexander, but I go by Alex". The man answered.

"Mason?! Aife screamed.

"I'm right here! Mason said running over.

"What the hell is going on here and what human is he talking about? Aife asked.

"He means me. My name is Dimitri. I'm Kenzi's cousin. I was told she would be here". The man answered stepping around Alex.

"Get him out of here Succubus or we will all walk". Alex said.

"Mason". Aife said slowly.

"Ok you lets go". Mason said grabbing the man and immediately shoved him out the door.

"If Kenzi has the stones to set foot into my establishment, she will die. Now unless you want to die in her place, get the hell out of my bar! Aife snapped.

Dimitri swallowed hard at the sight of the woman. She looked red, and had blue eyes. Something he hadn't seen before, and wanted no part of.

"Can you at least give her my card? I changed phone numbers and she's not answering my calls". Dimitri said.

"I'm no errand bitch, bitch. If you want her to have it, find her and give it to her. But never come here again". Aife said and waved the man out.

Dimitri walked out in dead silence and constant stares. Kenzi had gotten into trouble before, but even this was extreme. These people didn't look like the kind they used to con back in the day. He was starting to wonder if she was dead already. He remembered her mentioning the Dal once and thought he might find her there. He didn't know what her mother would think if he told her he never found his cousin. He wouldn't have come if he didn't owe her a favor.

"I want this place checked out. Every glass. Every counter top and under it. Every corner. That was no chance meeting. Kenzi knows better to walk up in here". Aife said and watched as the staff scrambled to look for what the Succubus requested them to find.

The customers quickly left when the Succubus eyes flashed blue. It wasn't noon and they weren't ready to be her lunch.

"Well? Kenzi asked.

"I was quick about it. I don't now Kenzi. That woman seems dangerous". Dimitri said.

"Look I have a lot riding on this, either you're in or you're not". Kenzi snapped.

"Kenzi...". Dimitri sighed.

"Dude don't wimp out on me now. Do you have it or not? Kenzi asked anxiously.

"I got it". Dimitri said handing a book over to his cousin.

Kenzi clapped with glee and gasped at the same time once she had it in her hands.

"You idiot! This isn't it! Shit! Kenzi said as she sped away in the man's car. It was hot but they taught each other how to hot wire any car make and model.

"You said grab a book and I did". Dimitri scoffed.

"I wanted his blood book! Kenzi snapped.

"A book is a book". Dimitri laughed.

"You don't understand. It has to be Trick's blood book. The one he wrote in his own blood with! Kenzi snapped as she pulled up to a red light.

"But you said he's dead, why do you need this book of magic? Dimitri asked.

"I wrote in his book before and I didn't have his blood. I have other plans besides that, but I needed the real book. Damn it! Kenzi snapped.

"Like what? Dimitri asked.

"If I can get a tube of Bo's blood or Aife's, I can use it to write everything that I need and want". Kenzi said.

"This is crazy. Even for you". Dimitri laughed.

"I'm serious. Bo promised me constant protection. Then she fell in love with Lauren and lost her ever loving mind. If I write in their family blood, I will have protection, food and somewhere decent to live". Kenzi said looking behind the car. She sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone following them or anything running down the road.

 ** _The Dal_**

"Aife! I found something". Lou Ann said running up to the Succubus.

"What did you find? Aife asked.

"Trick's book is still secured but someone stole another. A book that was here this morning, I know because I checked before we opened". Lou Ann explained.

"So they stole from me, and for Kenzi, that's twice". Aife laughed.

"What's funny about that? Lou Ann asked.

"I'm done with that bitch and her little helper is dead". Aife laughed again.

"He seemed nice. But he walked out way too easily and without much protest". Lou Ann nodded.

"Mason! Aife screamed and the shifter appeared in seconds.

"Ma'am? Mason said.

"Bring Kenzi back, and kill that fool that just left". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Mason bowed as he shifted and ran out of the bar.

"How's Sam Dennis? Aife asked.

"He's very good". Lou Ann answered as she rounded the bar.

"And Mary? Aife asked squinting her eyes.

"Miserable". Lou Ann answered pouring the Succubus a drink.

"Isabeau may return earlier than expected so he better not lose one pound of weight. Not one". Aife said downing the drink.

"Yes ma'am". Lou Ann said pulling her phone out to call Sam's security detail.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women had the boat for hours and the weather was beautiful. Something dark and disturbing was bothering Bo as she looked at Lauren stretched out on the boat deck. She cut the engine on the boat, and went to join the Doctor.

"Lauren can we talk about something? Bo asked as she found a seat.

Lauren opened her eyes and sat up to face the Succubus. "What's going on?

"I know that we've talked about this for a thousand times, but there's something I haven't said yet...about Rainer". Bo tensed as the name cleared her throat.

"Bo". Lauren sighed.

"Please Lauren". Bo said gently.

Lauren looked at her. Bo did have something on her mind, and it looked important.

"Ok". Lauren nodded giving the Succubus her full attention.

Bo bowed her head and fiddled with her hands. She needed to get her words right. She had a tendency to say the wrong thing and this is the wrong person for her to say the wrong thing to.

"I wanted to explain about him or try to". Bo said softy lifting her head.

Lauren nodded again.

"Lauren when I first met you. I didn't quite know who you were yet, but I knew I wanted to know you more. That's why I came to the lab with all of those cases. Sure Dyson was a cop and could solve his own problems but it gave me a chance to see you as often as I took a case. It was selfish, but I needed to see you. Wanted to see you.

We grew closer. We fell in love. We became a couple. Then that shit with my Dawning started and a part of me was afraid that I would fail, and that I wouldn't come back to you. That turned out to be about Dyson and so did my actions afterwards. I took your Chi and the others to bring him back, and I left you out in the process. I was hoping that when things settled down you and I would go back to normal. But my normal was my selfish need to stretch out my wings and see what I could really do now that the Dawning was over.

I had a relationship with Kyle and I didn't know what that kind of commitment was. What it felt like. What it looked like. I thought I was doing all the right things. I thought we were ok, and then you asked for a break. I tried to be true to my word about giving you space and working on us. But then the ache in my heart was growing by the minute so I called you. When you didn't answer that's when I came to your apartment looking for you. Then I didn't see you again until I was looking for Dyson at Taft's. But I told Tamsin before we went in that I felt you were there too, I just didn't know where. But I do know why I felt that way.

It was you Lauren. Everything about you just pulls at me. No matter if we are in the same room or not. I know it's part of my Succubus nature too, to feel you as much as I do. You told me you loved me and I took that as in we were over, for good.

I know I should have looked for you, but I thought you were done with me. Done with the Fae. Especially after I found your Ash necklace in your desk drawer. You were out there, away from me.

I was lost without you Lauren. That's what our love means to me. Home. Safety. I know you don't think I'm a monster, but a part of me still believes that. The part of me that snaps at you when I get angry. The part of me that hurts you by shoving someone or something in your face like I did after we all rescued Dyson from the Una Mens.

But then something about Dyson and I changed. I didn't want him anymore. It was just sex, and I knew deep down that I was using him. Then Kenzi found that box and the rest led to me Rainer. Someone new. Someone I thought at the time that I had no history with.

He was easy. He wasn't a part of the gang. Someone I could focus on to take the focus off of the hurt of you leaving me. Yes it was cruel and it was nasty. But I had to have something as a repellent to keep Dyson from thinking we were going to have more than I wanted from him.

I was lost Lauren. I was. After finding you at Evony's party and your refusal to come home with me, I thought you had found the space and normalcy that you wanted. That you wanted her. Why wouldn't you? She was giving you everything that I couldn't without having to force someone to. Even with Evony, you looked free. Carefree too. I didn't know for sure, probably because it would hurt too much to ask you if had fallen for her.

Since I thought you had someone, I had to have someone too. Someone I know that I didn't love. Someone that I told I didn't love him. After saying all that, the only thing left to say is that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for not trusting you because part of loving you should be to trust you too". Bo said tearfully.

Lauren lifted her head and blew a deep breath into the air. Licking her lips, she looked out across the ocean.

"Lauren. Please say something. I can see that you are thinking something". Bo said softly moving closer to the Doctor.

"Bo you can't do that again, or we will never make it". Lauren said quietly.

"I know. I know I always assumed when it came to you. That's the reason I lost you in the first place because I assumed we were Ok, when we clearly weren't". Bo said fiddling with her hands again.

"To be honest, I am not sure I know you as much as I used to. But that's the purpose of this trip". Lauren replied never looking at Bo.

Bo squeezed her eyes shut. She looked out at the ocean again. As far as they were from shore, they were equally as far away from each other at the moment.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I never gave you an explanation of what Rainer was to me. But he was never you. Nobody was". Bo replied rolling her tongue over her lips.

"Bo I tried with Nadia. I did. Even with the guilt of what you and I did hanging over us, I tried.

I tried with a woman named Crystal. It was only one night, but I tried. I won't lie and say I never thought of them again, just not like I think of you. Of us.

But they weren't you. Me with either of them, would never equal to what I feel for you. You're a Succubus, you've had many lovers, it's in your nature. I have only had two besides you in almost 7 years. I never told them I loved them. I never promised them a normal life. I thought you and I were building towards that when we became a couple. Then the Fae intervened. Or shall I say Dyson and Tamsin intervened. Two people I had to see over and over again. Two people that never ceased reminding me that I was only a human, and I would never be able to compete with them for you. I shouldn't have felt that way. But you weren't exactly telling them to stop either. I am sure you can still read auras but you never read theirs or you did and didn't care". Lauren said nearly counting the ripples in the water.

"I love you Lauren. You! All of you! It never mattered to me that you were human because I'm Fae. I told Dyson that I was in love with you. I told Kenzi the same thing. I had no idea about Tamsin, but that's no excuse because I should have told you about that meaningless kiss. It meant nothing. She meant nothing. Rainer meant nothing. I never told him that I love you. I think he picked up on it on his own and that's why he interrupted our talk. I think in the end he would have turned out like Dyson, thinking sex was going to get me to fall in love with him. But I couldn't if I tried and I never would have because I love you Lauren.

I couldn't be what you needed. I needed to sleep with others to heal, and you were never burdened with that problem, because it was mine. I often wished I wasn't a Succubus, so I could be to you what you needed from me". Bo said softly looking at Lauren. She shook her head when she started to read her aura. She wanted Lauren to tell her what she was feeling without seeing it for herself.

"I know you love me Bo and I love you too, but love was never our problem, trust was. That's why I screamed for you last night". Lauren said now wiping away tears again.

Bo stood up and was immediately at Lauren's side.

"It's Ok Lauren. I'm right here". Bo cried as she pulled the Doctor into her arms. She cried even more when Lauren shook in her arms.

Lauren shook in Bo's arms and wiped a few tears away. She let the others fall as she pulled back from Bo.

"Can you tell me? Bo asked gently.

"There were so many of them Bo. I thought if I could outrun them or get inside the Dark Fae compound, I would be safe but I never made it". Lauren cried harder.

Bo clenched her jaw in anger, knowing where this was going, but Lauren needed to get it out, and Bo wasn't going to move until she did.

"I was half way across the field before four hands grabbed me and threw me down. I screamed your name and the next thing I remembered I was running away from you". Lauren cried again.

"I am so sorry Lauren. You shouldn't have been alone. But since you were, did Evony not give you a driver? Bo asked.

"She did. I always had a driver unless I was sneaking out on her. That night I took a cab and when I tried to call another one, they said they were swamped and one wouldn't be available for hours. So it was either walk or call and tell Evony that I was stranded, she didn't even know that I had left the lab that day". Lauren replied.

"Damn it. This is all on me too. You were my friend, I should have seen that you were safely taken back, even when you weren't coming back to me". Bo snapped in anger. She had failed the Doctor. Even if they weren't a couple, Lauren was still her friend and as chilling as their argument was, she was still human.

Lauren left out a few deep breaths and freed herself from Bo's arms. Bo allowed it since it's what Lauren wanted.

"Do you know if they all died? Bo asked angrily.

"Yes they are all dead". Lauren replied.

"If I had been there, I would have brought them back and killed them again". Bo bristled.

"I'm sorry that I put a damper on our day at sea". Lauren said.

"No. Don't do that Lauren. You did no such thing. You needed to talk. I needed to talk. We needed this". Bo said softly taking one of Lauren's hands and shook it gently.

"Are you Ok? Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Just a little sore". Bo said as she stretched her arm. She thought she healed enough from Lauren's attack, but her body was proving her wrong at the moment.

"You need to feed". Lauren said noticing Bo wincing.

"I can do that later". Bo said.

"Bo you can barely move that arm, considering I did that, it's only fair that I help you fix it". Lauren said.

"Ok. But only your Chi. This is not the time for making love. That was never our problem. Certainly not yours". Bo said as Lauren leaned into her.

They gently kissed until Bo was ready to feed. Once it was over, they both took some deep breaths.

"Are you better now? Lauren asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you". Bo said.

"I'm sorry about that Bo. I didn't know what I was doing". Lauren said shyly.

"It's Ok. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. Someone that would have wanted revenge. I'm fine really". Bo smiled gently.

"Speaking of feeding. We haven't eaten in hours". Lauren said.

"Since I knew we would be at sea. I ordered some salads and sports drinks. There should also be a bottle of wine in the cooler". Bo said as she gently pulled Lauren to her feet.

"And everything is here". Lauren smiled as they stood over the cooler.

"Why don't you have a seat again, and I will bring everything over". Bo said.

Lauren nodded but took the wine bottle with her.

After an hour the women were relaxing in each other's arms as they watched other boats.

"Thank you". Lauren said kissing Bo's hand.

"For what? Bo asked softly.

"For this. For listening. For not running when I attacked you". Lauren replied.

"Lauren you never have to thank me for that. Besides you could have run years ago. We were meant to be where we are, even after everything we've been through and done to each other". Bo cooed kissing the back of Lauren's hand.

"How much longer do we have? Lauren asked.

"About another hour". Bo said looking at her watch.

"So sit and watch for another thirty minutes and then we head back? Lauren suggested.

"It's your day. We can do whatever you want". Bo laughed.

"Someone else might need the boat". Lauren said.

"Then they can wait another hour". Bo smiled.

"Ok". Lauren smiled as she pulled Bo's arms tightly around her.

 _ **Kenzi and Dimitri.**_

"Oh balls and damn that boy is fast". Kenzi said.

"What... who? Dimitri asked.

"We've got company". Kenzi said pointing behind the car.

"Who the hell is that? What the hell is that? Dimitri asked.

"He's an animal, literally". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi. Kenzi. Kenzi. Aife wants to see you". Mason laughed as he shifted to human form.

"Can't you just let us go and tell her you couldn't find us? Kenzi asked batting her eyes.

"I could. But I'm not willing to die for you. Not like he is". Mason laughed pointing towards Dimitri.

"Run. If Aife wants to see me, she wants to see me alive". Kenzi said gritting her teeth.

"Just talk him down. You're good at that". Dimitri said.

"Dude run or be eaten". Kenzi said pushing Dimitri to get out of the car.

"Running won't do him any good". Mason said.

"I'm sorry". Kenzi said looking at her cousin.

Mason's eyes flared as he bit into the man's neck and dropped him to the ground. The fool did try to run. He almost felt sorry for him, but he shouldn't have stuck his nose in Fae business. Besides, Aife would have drained him without talking first.

"Move over". Mason said opening the driver's side door.

Kenzi shook her head. Dimitri was right. She was slipping. She didn't used to get caught like this. Sloppy.

Mason floored the car and they were at the Dal in lightning speed.

"Can I at least get a drink first before you kill me? Kenzi asked.

"You're not going inside". Mason laughed as he pointed at Aife.

Kenzi froze at the sight of the Succubus. She had never seen her look that pissed off. Not even at Trick. Trick. She longed for the Blood King's help now.

"I don't know who's dumber you or that idiot that left with you. What you stole was nothing, but the fact that you stole from me again, is enough to piss me off. Now given Isabeau is still away and on some sickening level, she still cares something about you. You are going to live until she returns. But your days of running in my streets are over". Aife nodded and watched as Mason opened a door.

"You can't be serious". Kenzi scoffed.

"You are going to jump down inside there and there you will stay until my daughter comes back". Aife laughed.

"But what if it rains? I could drown". Kenzi gasped again.

"There's a small drain at the bottom. You should probably use it to piss and shit too". Aife laughed.

"What am I supposed to do when it gets cold? Kenzi asked.

"Use this". Mason said throwing a blanket at Kenzi.

"And food? Kenzi asked.

"Eat the ants and roaches or whatever else you find down there". Aife laughed.

"But...

"Enough! Get in or die down! Aife said flashing her blue eyes.

Kenzi swallowed hard. Kicked off her boots. Tossed them into ground cage and jumped down on top of the blanket to brace her fall.

"Lock it". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Mason nodded locking the door.

"Don't try hanging yourself with the blanket. It's too thick to fit in between the holes". Aife laughed.

Kenzi threw her arms in the air and flopped down on the blanket.

"Here". Mason said tossing Kenzi a paper bag.

"What's this? A sandwich? Kenzi said licking her lips.

"You could say that". Mason laughed.

"What smells? Kenzi gagged.

"Probably the dead rat...the meat of the only sandwich you will get". Mason laughed.

Kenzi screamed and threw it down the drain hole Aife mentioned.

"Have fun tonight. Looks like it will be a full moon too". Mason laughed as he walked off.

 _ **TBC**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**The Dal Riata**_

"Clean! Aife screamed as the small staff scurried about.

"Aife". Mason said softly.

"I will deal with you later. Right now I don't want to smell anything but soap and water. Now clean! Aife screamed.

Mason jumped. That was the first time Aife had ever used that tone with him. Lou Ann was busy scrubbing down anything she could get her hands on. The others were mopping everywhere anyone could walk. Some were wiping windows, or polishing glasses.

He watched the Succubus walk behind the bar, grab a bottle of Vodka and drink from it. When her eyes met his, he nodded and got back to work. He had heard of the thousands of Fae and humans that had come through here when Trick was still alive. But his daughter was not one to roll out the welcome mat for just anyone. A human had infiltrated the bar. Not just any human, a sleazy one related to Kenzi. He almost felt sorry for the girl, but she never learned to leave well enough alone.

"I will call and check in on Mr. Dennis". Lou Ann said as she grabbed her phone. Aife nodded and Mason sighed in relief. Something else to take Aife's mind off of Dimitri.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women had returned the boat and were now walking along the small pier. Bo gently took Lauren's hand as they strolled in the early evening air. It was so beautiful out. Bo carried their shoes as they walked in the sand for a few minutes and returned to the pier. Lauren tried to object to Bo carying her shoes, but the Succubus wasn't having it.

"We have a couple of weeks left. What do you want to do next? Bo asked quietly looking out over the water.

"I don't know. I thought we would just go where the wind blows us". Lauren replied squeezing Bo's hand.

"I know it's painful for you here, so we don't have to stay". Bo squeezed back.

"It is. We have a few days left on our reservation. We could tour the city or just leave. I really have no objections to whatever you want to do". Lauren said staring at Bo.

"This is our trip Lauren. The both of ours. You don't have to try to impress me, or feel like you need to make something up to me". Bo cooed quietly.

"Why don't we go back to our room, shower and have dinner somewhere. Then maybe something will have piqued our interests". Lauren suggested.

"Ok. We can do that". Bo smiled softly pulling Lauren towards the car that had been sent for them.

Bo cuddled up to Lauren as they drove back to their hotel. She could fall asleep if she wanted to, she was that content but knew Lauren wanted to go out to eat and she wasn't about to deny her of that. Not knowing where the night was going to lead them, the women dressed casually. Bo thought Lauren looked beautiful in anything. The Doctor couldn't take her eyes off of the Succubus either.

They decided that wanted to eat and dance so they picked Mercado Restaurant and Cafe. Their car pulled off and they made it in record time. There was a brief wait, so they stood outside taking in the scene around them, and each other.

After being seated, they quickly ordered and listened to the band play a few songs before they joined the other guests on the dancefloor. Lauren was flawless as she spun Bo around in her arms. She took the Succubus breath away a few times before she stunned her completely by taking over the piano. Lauren played while Bo danced alone. The other guests clapped in awe of both women.

Bo wanted to dance on top of the piano but did not want to embarrass Lauren or draw anyone that thought they stood a chance with her's attention.

Once Lauren was tired of playing she bowed to the pianist and left him to his job.

"That was fun! Lauren smiled as she kissed Bo on the dancefloor.

"Yes. Yes it was". Bo panted when she pulled back.

"Lets get some air". Lauren said as she paid their tab and pulled Bo out of the restaurant.

"Lets see. We've been to the beach. Ate. Danced". Bo said scratching her head trying to think of what to do next.

"Lets go back to the hotel, shower and sit outside. We do have that massive pool, pavilion and patio chairs to relax on". Lauren smiled.

"You're on Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled.

 _ **The Dal**_

"How is she? Aife asked.

"Constantly whining about having to pee". Mason laughed.

"And? Aife asked.

"I threw her some toilet tissue, and told her to have at it". Mason said taking a seat across from Aife. The Succubus gestured for him to sit. He had a pretty good idea of what was coming.

"How? Aife asked.

"I don't know Aife. It was busy. I just missed his scent". Mason said.

"Mason you know I adore you, but if this happens again, it will be your ass". Aife replied coldly.

Mason nodded. "It won't happen again".

"Tell me about the other shit". Aife said.

"They were looking for the Blood Book. But they will never find it. It is locked up tight. Lou Ann made sure of that before she left for the night". Mason said.

"Kenzi's probably tired of living like the poor bitch she has always been. But without our blood, she won't be able to do anything. Besides it has to be written in a language a human wouldn't understand". Aife laughed.

"She will try and get yours or Bo's blood". Mason said taking a chug of his beer.

"Cut me? I wish she would". Aife laughed.

"What about Lauren's lab? What if she has vials of Bo's blood on hand? Mason asked.

"Already handled that my boy. Bo's blood in anyone hands but Lauren's could be dangerous. They could thrall people for her. So Lauren's lab has been rid of Bo's blood, and it has been taken to a secured location. It would be funny though if Kenzi thralled herself". Aife laughed.

"Don't give her any ideas, she'd try it". Mason laughed.

"Isabeau's thralls would last a long time unless it's been broken. I understand Kenzi knows how to break it, but she doesn't know how to break mine. Without Trick here, she will never learn". Aife laughed again.

"But you know? Mason asked.

"Of course. I still need to teach Isabeau how to thrall people like I can. But for now she's to be left alone to Lauren". Aife smiled.

"And Kenzi? Mason asked.

"She stays in that hole. I hope mice and the other dwellers are hungry". Aife laughed.

Mason shook his head. Aife isn't normally mean towards humans. She has no need for them. If she ever needed to feed, she'd find an unsuspecting Fae to feed from, and then drop him or her.

Aife started laughing hysterically.

"Aife? Mason said.

"I just thought of something to do with Kenzi. But Isabeau needs to come back first". Aife replied.

"What's that? Mason asked.

"Thrall her so that she cleans Sam Dennis' house for the rest of her miserable life". Aife laughed again.

"She won't ever want to leave Bo. Seems like she never wants to leave the Fae world". Mason replied as he got up to get another round of drinks for them.

'Who cares? It is not like Isabeau hasn't left her. She is on an around the world trip, one she could have invited Kenzi on, but knew that girl will try and fuck up her relationship with Lauren". Aife replied as Mason returned to his seat.

"You could thrall her to clean the Dal. The dungeons. The lair. The restrooms". Mason said looking around.

"The Dal is mine. It's like Holy ground to humans. That bitch will never set foot in here again". Aife said seriously.

"It was just a suggestion". Mason said holding his hands up.

"And a good one". Aife laughed.

Trick had had plenty of bastards and bitches come through the Dal Riata. They either died or moved away. Toronto would be a lot nicer without Kenzi trying to mooch off of the Fae. That would be a dangerous thing too because if she left, she could always out them to humans. Lauren is not a human anymore. So there wouldn't be anything the humans could do to them but die. Or become thralled. Thralling a human wouldn't be as thrilling as thralling a powerful Fae.

The Succubus laughed again when she thought of thralling Kenzi. This time, it would be a lifetime thrall of slumming with Mary Dennis. That bitch was still on the streets. While Sam was living it up. Last Aife heard, he had started his own biker gang. She had to keep up with him. She cared about him being and he was sweet to Bo when she wasn't able to be with her daughter. Plus Bo was planning on visiting him soon after her trip.

Mason left Aife at the table. He wanted to be doing someting important to keep her mind off of his screw up. He knew he is her right hand man. Probably because besides Lauren and Bo, the Succubus doesn't trust many women.

It was never out of jealousy because she's obviously beautiful. She just never had the need to be bothered with uppity women of the Fae world. Evony was no exception. Their contempt of each other is legendary. Aife could have been the Morrigan, but she never liked living by rules or protocol. She never liked being summoned either. So she stayed clear of that.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi cursed everything around her. She cursed the walls. She cursed the hole in the ground. She cursed the gate above her head. She cursed the sky above her too.

She pulled the thick blanket around her. It had only been a couple of hours, and she was beyond sleepy. And hungry. She didn't trust Mason or Aife to get her anything to eat that Bo would. Hell she was even wishing Lauren was around to bring her a burger at least. There was nowhere to sit but on the ground. If she sat there, she was sure mice would appear from somewhere. Or ants. She never liked bugs of any kind.

She cursed again thinking how everyone was eating and sleeping better than she was, that is if she ever tried to sleep down there.

She looked up at the moon. Mason was right. It is a full moon. She cringed thinking if werewolves were close. Maybe one would be angry and hungry enough to yank her cage door off and pull her out of there. But the only wolf she knew that wouldn't eat her was Dyson. She sighed and sunk to the floor.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"It's a beautiful night". Bo cooed with Lauren cuddled up in her arms.

"Yes it is". Lauren smiled biting her lips. The women were staring at the sky intently like it was a movie.

"We've been eating out so much that we have forgotten about our pantry inside. So let me know if you get hungry again". Bo smiled pulling Lauren closer to her.

"I'm good for now". Lauren sighed gently.

"You know we have been talking about where we want to go next. Why don't we spend the rest of this night, just talking. I am sure there are tons of things that I don't know about you, and there are tons of things that you don't know about me". Bo said softly.

"Well let me think. I won my first spelling be at 5 years old and my first science fair award at age 10". Lauren said settling on Bo's chest.

"Very nice Doctor. Now let me think. Ohh. I tried to drive at eleven years old and put a dent into Sam's favorite truck". Bo said shyly.

"Was he mad? Lauren asked.

"At first he was. But he just showed me how to pound the dent out". Bo smiled.

"You really did spend a lot of time with him didn't you? Lauren asked.

"I did. Our time was far and in between, but I loved every minute of it". Bo nodded.

"Don't worry. The time will fly and we will see him again before you know it". Lauren said gently patting Bo's hands.

"I know". Bo smiled.

"So it's my turn again. I baked my first cake at nine. Mom thought I was going to burn it, but it came out great". Lauren said letting a star catch her attention.

"Hey! There's an idea. Lets see if the brilliant Dr. Lewis can make a cake out of whatever is in our pantry. You can't call for help". Bo said excitedly.

"Ok but if I do, I get to pick our next destination. If I fail, you get to pick". Lauren smiled as she sat up.

"You're on! Bo said jumping up like a little kid.

Two hours later and Bo was in awe. Lauren had not only made a delicious cake, she was currently feeding it to her. She gently bit down on the fork and never took her eyes off of the Doctor.

"Lauren. This is beyond delicious". Bo mumbled through bites.

"So that means I can pick huh? Lauren laughed.

"I was going to allow you to even if you failed". Bo smiled as she pushed Lauren's hand away.

"Mexico? Europe? Lauren contemplated as she popped her lips.

"I am not fluent in speaking Spanish". Bo said shyly. She took the bottle of water Lauren was offering to wash the last of her cake down.

"The states? Florida? Lauren suggested again.

"I don't know babe. Just pick something and I will be fine with it". Bo cooed pulling Lauren into her arms.

The women just cuddled closely. Looking out the window. They literally had the world at their feet. So where could they go?

"I haven't forgotten that you wanted to see Egypt too, so we don't have to leave yet". Lauren smiled tapping Bo's arm.

"I just wanted to see some sand, and we did that. We went on the water too". Bo cooed.

"We never know when we will get another chance like this. This time is ours. The world is ours. Right now. All of it is ours". Lauren smiled softly.

"You're right. So lets think of something really fun to do, that doesn't have us in bed or on this patio chair". Bo laughed.

Lauren stood up and pulled Bo with her. She took the Succubus in her arms as they danced. There wasn't even any music playing, yet they stayed in step with each other.

Lauren leaned into Bo, resting her head on her shoulders. She inhaled her scent, and exhaled relief. She never would have imagined, not having anything to do or anywhere to be. She never imagined she'd return to a painful Egypt with the love of her life. She never even knew Bo during her old life.

Yet here they were. Dancing to nothing but the sounds of each other's breaths and heartbeats.

"I love you Lauren". Bo said quietly.

Lauren smiled when she felt Bo breathe out those words. "I love you too Bo".

Bo smiled and kissed the top of Lauren's head as they continued dancing in the same circle.

"I want us to do better. I want us to be better. I still want to know everything about you. But you are my everything, and I can learn the rest as we go". Bo whispered.

"We've seen where we are going. We've seen what we are going to be. Every half of you, is every half of me". Lauren replied squeezing Bo's hand.

"Come on. Lets pack. We'll just catch the next plane out of here and wherever it lands, is where we will find, or make something to do". Bo said pulling back and pulling Lauren to the bedroom to pack.

 _ **Kenzi**_

Kenzi woke up and pulled her phone out. She had half a battery of power left. She went through her contacts and pushed call.

"What is it now? The voice on the other end asked.

"You have to help me get out of here". Kenzi whispered.

"Out of where, and why are you whispering? The voice laughed.

"Because that bitch Aife put me here, and I am stuck down here". Kenzi replied.

"Stuck where? The voice asked.

"In a hole, Tamsin! Kenzi screamed.

"Wait. Is this a square hole? Tamsin asked.

"Yes". Kenzi whispered again.

"With greenish looking walls? Tamsin asked.

"Yes. Why? Kenzi asked looking around.

"Is there a large, square panel in the wall? Tamsin asked.

"Yes. Now will you please come get me out of here, or tell me what you're talking about? Kenzi said seriously.

"I'm too far away to make it in time". Tamsin said seriously.

"In time for what? Kenzi asked pushing on the panel.

"Whatever you do, don't disturb the panel". Tamsin said.

"Why? Where does it lead? Kenzi asked.

"That's where a shifter is kept. A werewolf to be exact. He's thousands of years old and was banned to that hole, years ago. The access panel is like a casket. He can go inside to get out of the sunlight or any light". Tamsin explained.

"What does he do for food? Kenzi asked.

"Mice climb up out of that small drain hole. He will probably be hungry soon". Tamsin answered.

"Shit! Kenzi hissed.

"Just keep quiet. Lauren took my eye out, but she didn't take my wings. I have about an hour or so to get there before he emerges". Tamsin said jumping out of her truck.

"Hurry". Kenzi whispered.

"I'm already in the air". Tamsin said as she lifted off.

Kenzi cursed Aife and Lauren. Aife for being the bitch that she is, and Lauren for running Tamsin off in the first place. She already took Bo from her. She froze when she heard something tapping or kicking the panel door. She closed her eyes and prayed that Tamsin could fly really fast.

 _ **TBC**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Bo took some deep breaths, and spoke. "Are you sure about this Lauren?

"Of course I am. Now would you come on? Lauren laughed.

"You may be sure about this, but I'm having...reservations". Bo shuddered at the sight in front of her.

"It won't hurt. I promise". Lauren said extending her hand to the Succubus.

Bo closed her eyes and shook her head. This was not what she had planned in her mind that they would be doing.

"Well if you are going to stand there and do that, just keep your eyes closed. I will be quick so that your fear will go away ok? Lauren smiled softly at the shivering Succubus standing before her.

Bo took another deep breath and nodded. Lauren stepped to her, grabbed her with both hands and pulled Bo forward with her.

Bo felt the shift in their bodies and knew Lauren had pulled her down. And down they went. Falling towards the ground. She felt it when Lauren had pulled the parachute string, but never once opened her eyes. She never imagined she would ever go skydiving. She was literally laying on top of Lauren, and still couldn't open her eyes.

Lauren gently reached up and pulled Bo's head to hers. She licked the Succubus lips, and moaned when Bo opened her mouth. The Succubus still had yet to open her eyes, but finally did when Lauren started fondling with one of her breasts.

Normal people probably needed their mouths to breathe when they went skydiving, but Lauren had not taken her tongue out of Bo's mouth yet, and it wasn't like the Succubus was going to ask her to stop. She pulled the Doctor closer to her and pushed her tongue further inside. She closed her eyes to savor the taste. Nothing had ever been as tasty as kissing Lauren. Well almost nothing, she blushed at the thought.

After a few more minutes, the Doctor flipped their positions and they were finally on the ground. Bo was so happy to be on the ground, she kissed it.

"You will wash your face before you kiss me again right? Lauren laughed.

"Ha ha. Funny Dr. Lewis". Bo said wiping her mouth with a fresh towel that was strapped to her.

"Come on. Lets walk". Lauren said shedding her gear. Bo pulled hers off immediately after wiping her mouth.

"Where are we? Bo asked as she looked around.

"Jardim Botânico do Rio de Janeiro". Lauren replied.

"I'm sorry what? Bo asked.

"The Botanical gardens in Rio De Janeiro". Lauren smiled taking Bo's hand.

"You mean like flowers and plants? Bo asked.

"Mostly yes". Lauren said excitedly as she looked around.

Bo nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along. There was lot of plants and water. Which also meant possible bugs. But she would suck in her disdain for the creepy crawlers for the woman she loved. And apparently Lauren was already in love with the place, based on her excited descriptions of everything they walked past.

"I'm sorry. I thought this would be fun for the both of us". Lauren said shaking Bo's hand and pulling the Succubus from her thoughts.

"No. This is fun. I get to see another side of you. I'm not bored at all". Bo smiled as she shook Lauren's hand and pulled her along.

"Now tell what you know about this". Bo pointed as she stopped in front of a plant.

Lauren smiled and rambled on like a school child that had just learned something new. She did feel a tinge of guilt because this was her thing and this was supposed to be a trip to cheer Bo up about Sam going back home. But if she was truly honest this was a trip for them. Their future. Their past. Catching up on everything that they should have done years ago, and learning things about each other that they never took time out to ask.

She had no idea where their plane was taking them but once the pilot announced their arrival, she was giddy knowing she could find one thing for them to do. That included showing Bo one of her favorite spots in the world. Which is where they were at the moment.

Bo smiled when Lauren found something else to talk about as they slowly strolled along.

 _ **Tamsin and Kenzi.**_

As Tamsin neared Kenzi's position. She plotted her next move. She knew she was going to have be super fast getting Kenzi out of there, and she didn't just mean the hole she was in.

She knew the layout. She would only have minutes to get to Kenzi and pull her out. If Mason was around, she would have less than that. He was so much stronger than Dyson. Loyal to Aife the same as the wolf was to Trick. Which meant whatever Aife wanted, she would likely get.

She had no other option but to drop down right over the cage, yank the door off and hope Kenzi still had enough energy to jump up to grab her hands.

Looking around, she readied herself and dropped.

"Hurry Tamsin. I don't think I can hold this panel any longer! Kenzi screamed.

"Shhh. Are you trying to get us caught? If Mason finds me out here, I can't outrun him fast enough to take off". Tamsin whispered as she pulled at the door.

Kenzi nodded and jumped up to reach for the Valkyrie.

Tamsin closed her eyes when she heard them. She opened them and looked around. Kenzi would be less heavy if she was already dead. Which is what the shifters surrounding them wanted.

"Going somewhere? Aife laughed as she appeared behind Mason.

"Take off Tamsin. We're screwed otherwise". Kenzi gasped as she looked around at the wolves, panthers, and other creatures.

Tamsin tried to doubt them and it failed. She shook her head and sprouted her wings. She jumped up into the air and was immediately bitten.

"Shit! Tamsin screamed.

The shifters all jumped up and bit the Valkyrie. On her feet, on her legs, her wings. She screamed again when she was sure one nearly bit her foot off. She winced in pain as she flew away carrying Kenzi with her.

"Follow her. She will eventually tire. When she does, she will land. Rip her wings off, then bring her coward ass to me". Aife said. Mason nodded as some of the shifters immediately followed Tamsin from the ground.

"What about Kenzi? Mason growled.

"She's still Isabeau's claim and she's pissed me off for the last time. So bring her to me, unharmed". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said as he took off. The werewolf jumped out of the cage, and lunged for the Succubus.

Aife pulled a shotgun from behind her, and fired. The animal dropped dead to the ground.

"Should've stayed where you were dog". Aife laughed as she walked away.

"Clean that up". Aife said.

"Yes ma'am". One of the shifters answered. Aife cringed when she heard bones cracking. That thing was literally being eaten, and the sound was gross.

"Kenzi the less tense you are, the better". Tamsin said as she flew wildly. She wanted to try and shake the shifters off of her scent. She knew it would likely be hours before she could land. That her life would likely be over too.

"Where are we going? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know yet. I will never be able to shake those shifters because they are tracking my scent". Tamsin said.

"This is Bo's fault. She shouldn't have left me". Kenzi groaned.

"This is your fault. You know Aife's crazy as hell. Yet you keep fucking with her. Bo's claim will only get you so far". Tamsin replied nearly rolling her eyes into the back of her head. The woman didn't get what she did, and was doing. No Fae ever fucked with Aife. That's why Trick didn't screw around with her either. The woman was truly unstable when provoked.

"I'm getting hungry". Kenzi groaned again.

"There are a bag of chips in my pocket. You can have them if you can reach them, but we cannot land yet". Tamsin said.

"What if they start to fall asleep. Won't they stop searching? Kenzi asked.

"Sleeping on Aife's orders? You're kidding right? They'd be as dead as I am". Tamsin laughed.

"Well can you fly me to Bo and Lauren? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know where they are, and that'd be like going from one bad Succubus to a worse one. Bo would never forgive us for interfering with her trip". Tamsin replied as she got an idea.

"What is it? Kenzi asked noticing the change on Tamsin's face.

"I'm going to land over there. That should give you time enough to eat some of those chips and for me to rest for a minute". Tamsin said as she landed on a hotel roof.

She looked around as Kenzi chomped down on the potato chips. She was much hungrier than this but was grateful for them.

Tamsin's ears perked up. "We need to get going now".

"What? Are they that close? Kenzi mumbled with a wad of chips still in her mouth.

"Aife knows people everywhere. We might not be as safe as I think". Tamsin said.

Kenzi wiped her hands on her pants. "I'm ready".

Tamsin was puzzled. She didn't know what to do with Kenzi. Where to take her that they would both be safe. Evony is dead. Trick is dead. There is no other refuge or sanctuary. Vex vanished to parts unknown, but with his hands still stuck to his ass, he couldn't help them either.

She cared about the woman. She helped her after she had been born again. Which is why she fled with her now. To get a little more time with her before the real shit starts.

Tamsin screamed when she heard a growl. She screamed again when one of the shifters bit her in her kneecaps. She nearly dropped Kenzi from the pain, and dropped when the same shifter jumped on her back, and bit her again.

"How the hell did he do that? Kenzi gasped.

"He must have been one of the hotel roofs, and detected my scent". Tamsin groaned.

Kenzi cringed as she looked around.

"Sorry Kenzi. I need to land". Tamsin groaned as they dropped to the ground.

"Bad, bad Tamsin". Mason snickered.

"Look do what you want with me, but leave Kenzi be". Tamsin said softly with the woman standing behind her.

"Oh we plan to". Mason laughed while answering his phone.

"Mason change of plans. Bring the both of them to me. Alive and in one piece". Aife laughed.

"Yes ma'am". Mason nodded. He had his phone strapped to him in case the Succubus called and she did.

 _ **Lauren and Bo**_

The women had walked for hours. Lauren was still telling Bo all about everything that she knew of everything that they saw. So she missed a few things...

"Lauren". Bo cooed quietly against her ear.

"Bo? Lauren asked looking back at the Succubus.

"They have been ready to close for almost two hours babe". Bo smiled gently.

"Oh. I'm so sorry". Lauren said apologetically to one of the guards that had been making his rounds to clear the gardens of visitors.

"Don't apologize to me. But we are sorry for keeping you from your work". Bo said softly to the guard. He nodded and walked them back towards the exit.

"I am so sorry Bo. I am so embarrassed". Lauren said shyly burying her head on Bo's shoulder.

Bo squeezed her. "Do no apologize to me Lauren. I learn more and more from you and about you everyday. This is one of your elements, so it needs to be in my head too. If we are to forge ahead together. I want to know everything about you that I never knew before. So it's not really a fault of yours, it's a quality". The Succubus smiled kissing Lauren on her forehead.

Bo helped Lauren into their rental car and drove them back to their hotel. Lauren hadn't eaten all day. So it was going to be nice to sit, eat and talk. There are only twenty four hours in a day, and Bo could stay up for days listening to Lauren talk about anything and never get bored.

Bo was right when she said they would settle into wherever the last flight out took them, and it took them to Rio Dio Janerio. So they booked a room at the Sheraton Grand Rio Hotel & Resort. They hadn't even put their bags down for five minutes before Lauren was pulling the Succubus out the room and on to their next excursion. Skydiving. Then the gardens. And Bo was regretting none of it. How many people can say they jumped out of a plane and kissed someone all the way to the ground without needing to stop for air? Not many, and the thought made the Succubus blush.

Lauren was quiet the whole ride back to the hotel. She was still feeling embarrassed. She had practically talked Bo's ear off, and held that man up from his duties. She noticed Bo gave him a huge tip, as they left him at the gates. Probably to pay for the time they took..she took from him.

"It's ok Lauren really. It's ok. He didn't look too upset even before I tipped him". Bo said softly squeezing Lauren's hand as she pulled up to the hotel.

Lauren nodded and climbed out of the car with Bo's help. Bo tossed her keys to the valet and escorted the Doctor inside. They were quiet on the way up to the their suite. Bo requested the biggest they had facing the ocean, even if it meant she had to spend more. She didn't care. Lauren was worth every dime and then some.

"I love you". Bo said stepping into Lauren's personal space.

"I just...I just ramble on Bo. I couldn't stop myself. I was so excited to be back there again. And I love you too". Lauren said holding Bo's head in her hands.

"We can go back there as much and as often as you like. It doesn't have to be done all at once. We have the rest of eternity to do what we want, and to go where we want to go. So when you're ready, you just say the word, and we'll be there again". Bo smiled as the elevator finally stopped on their floor.

"After you Dr. Lewis". Bo gestured towards the door.

Lauren sighed and walked out and into their room. She smiled at the aroma's coming from their room.

"You didn't". Lauren smiled wide.

"I did. I ordered your favorites. At least all of your favorites that they have here. When I told them your name, the chef beamed with glee". Bo smiled as she pulled Lauren's light jacket off of her and hung it up.

"Right this way". Bo said extending her hand out. The Doctor followed her admiring the spread in front of them. Food lined two long tables, and plates were behind them on another table.

Lauren was touched that the chef remembered her from what seemed like forever ago.

Bo was busy making her own plate as Lauren followed behind her, picking one of each from each plate.

The Succubus took two plates to the small dining room table and waited for Lauren to join her before she took her seat and dived in.

Lauren smiled in embarrassment noticing Bo was still standing and waiting for her.

"Don't. Take your time". Bo said waving off Lauren coming over before she was ready to.

Lauren finally finished and walked over to Bo.

"You could have used your powers to do that". Bo teased.

"I know. But this is supposed to be us being normal right? Lauren smiled.

"Right". Bo nodded.

The women finally sat down and made small talk during their first and third helpings. Bo didn't know Lauren could eat that much but given she hadn't eaten all day, it was understandable.

When they were finally full. Bo had the food and tables cleared out and other tables were brought in.

"What's this? Lauren asked.

"We are getting full body massages right now". Bo nodded. Bo made sure men would be giving the massages so that no woman would touch what is hers on Lauren.

"I thought we had to go elsewhere for those? Lauren smiled.

"Perks of being me". Bo smiled as she gestured for Lauren to strip in the bathroom and come back out when she was ready. Bo went into the other bathroom and stripped down herself.

When both women emerged, they laid down on the tables and allowed the men to do their jobs. Bo never took her eyes off of Lauren. She enjoyed seeing the Doctor being pampered, and most of all relaxed.

When she moaned Bo's eyes flashed blue for a minute and she shook her head to calm her Succubus.

When they were finished. Bo helped Lauren into a bathrobe as they walked back downstairs. One to jump into the Jacuzzi and to give the staff time to clean up their room a bit.

The women walked swinging their hands in the air. Bo smiled because Lauren was smiling again. She knew the Doctor had a lot on her mind, and she was going to be with her through all of it. Even if it meant pulling her from her own thoughts every now and then.

They had the entire pool area to themselves and settled into the Jacuzzi. Bo laughed as Lauren kicked her legs in the water.

She moved over to the Doctor and pulled her into her arms.

"Are you ready talk about it again? Bo asked.

"I'm sorry Bo. I didn't know I was doing that to you. I would have stopped had I known". Lauren sighed on the Succubus shoulder.

"And I would have stopped you from witnessing all of that, had I known you then". Bo said quietly rubbing Lauren's back.

"I joined voluntarily. But back then I was too young to understand what it truly meant. What it would mean after I was discharged". Lauren said staring straight ahead.

"That's who you are Lauren. Who you've always been. A healer. A helper. Even helping people when they didn't know it or understand it. Like you did with me so many times. You want to help people. That has always been your nature.

I'm sorry I left you defenseless so many times too. The Ash. The Lich. Nelson. Tamsin. The Una Mens. Evony. Rainer. Hades. All of them. I should have been with you to protect you. That is my nature. What gets her going faster than anything too. But we are both here now and we are not going anywhere. So whenever you want to talk about it, we can. Just tell me and I promise this time I will stop whatever I am doing to run to you, wherever you are". Bo said quietly.

"I know. I know we will be different this time. We are different after all of this. I can't promise I won't have days or nights like that again. But I can promise we will have nights like this again". Lauren said as she climbed on to Bo's lap.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

Lauren eyed Bo and leaned in to kiss her. Bo was hesitant at first because they were always good at this. Lauren had always been good at this. Bo discovered this their first time, that's why she allowed the Doctor to roll on top of her.

Bo broke off the kiss and turned her head so that Lauren couldn't kiss her again. "No Lauren. We don't have to do this".

"Not even if I want to. Want this? Lauren purred.

Bo jumped. The sound in Lauren's voice rattled her Succubus. She turned her head back to face the Doctor and gave in. Like she could really tell Lauren no, and mean it.

"Ok". Bo said stretching her arms out in surrender.

She jumped again when Lauren tore the top off and nearly bit her breast in hunger. She licked every spot and penetrated every hole on the Succubus body. Bo had to close her eyes after every climax.

Even after that huge meal the Succubus was getting hungry. Lauren had made her come completely undone and the woman couldn't take it anymore. Especially sitting on concrete and the Doctor was still in the water, and Bo's legs draped over her shoulder.

"Bo? Lauren said pulling back.

The Succubus growled and jumped into the water. She took Lauren from every angle imaginable. Even when Lauren was just a human, the Succubus enjoyed her taste too, even though it wasn't her chi she was tasting.

When they were done, they stood up in the middle of he Jacuzzi staring at each other. Panting. Sweating. Licking their lips. All of it.

"I know". Lauren said snapping her fingers.

Bo laughed when they were back in their room sitting in a bubble bath.

"May I ask you a question? Bo said with Lauren snuggled up against her.

"Sure". Lauren said.

"Are you ready to go home? Bo asked.

"What? Lauren asked.

"I know we decided to go away for a full month and it's already been a few weeks. But I'm ready to go see Sam. Make my peace with him, and then we can go home. Our home. A real home with just us". Bo explained.

"Are you sure you're ready to go and see him? Lauren asked.

"Stop answering a question with a question Dr.". Bo laughed.

"I will make a deal with you. We will take one more trip and then we can go back to Toronto. Ok? Lauren said.

"That's fine with me. I just wanted you to know that I'm ready when you are". Bo smiled pulling Lauren closer.

"It won't take long". Lauren cooed kissing the back of Bo's hand.

"Ok". Bo said wrapping both arms around Lauren and leaned back against the wall.

Lauren smiled. Even though they had only been gone a short time, they were getting closer and closer. This was going to be a great life when it all comes together like they saw it would.

 _ **Unknown location.**_

"Where the Fae are we now? Kenzi groaned.

"Hush human". Mason laughed tossing her into a chair.

"Bo won't like that shit". Kenzi snapped.

"If Bo cared for you as you think, she wouldn't have left you with us". Mason laughed.

"Bo claimed me. You don't own me! Kenzi screamed.

"No but I do by blood, since she's my blood". Aife laughed entering the room.

"If you don't want me here, take me to Bo, and that way I can't cause you anymore trouble". Kenzi said.

"Isabeau is enjoying herself. Why would I take a trifling, boring, little candyass like you to her, and ruin that for her? Aife laughed again.

"Because as mad as Bo is at me right now, my safety would take precedence. Even over Lauren. It always has". Kenzi replied.

"Is this bitch real?! Aife laughed slapping Mason on the back.

"I'm tired of her. Let me just eat her and we can clone her before Bo gets back. You still have the Morrigan's plans to clone humans right? Mason laughed.

"Something that filthy would likely make your teeth fall out my boy". Aife laughed.

"Then what will we do with her? Mason asked.

"She will work as a waitress in the seediest restaurant I could find, until Bo and Lauren return. That is if Bo even cares to know what I did with her". Aife laughed.

"They live on tips. I need a bigger budget than that! Kenzi scoffed.

"Go. Now". Aife said thralling the young woman with her finger.

"She didn't even bathe yet". Mason said watching Kenzi run off.

"Yep. She won't be making any money like that". Aife laughed.

"How do we know she will be safe? Mason asked.

"Dear boy I know the owner. It's a _real_ shit hole". Aife laughed and shuddered. If anyone would know filth it was that Succubus.

"What about me? Tamsin mumbled.

"Ahh yes the Valkyrie". Aife laughed.

"I am not scared of you Aife". Tamsin snapped.

"Do it". Aife said and laughed when the woman screamed.

The Valkyrie cried out when she saw her wings had been stripped from her.

"Can't fly without those huh? Mason laughed.

"Bitch! Tamsin screamed.

"No. I'm a Panther". Mason laughed.

Tamsin froze when Aife stepped right in front of her. Her blue eyes looked like an ocean. She didn't know what the Succubus was about to do that could be as painful as removing her wings.

"Did you honestly think I would never find out that Hades sent you to take Isabeau? Did you not think I would take the one thing from you that you never wanted to lose, your precious wings that now smell like Kentucky fried bitch". Aife laughed as Tamsin's wings were being burned behind her.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me! Tamsin snapped.

"The needle". Aife snapped her fingers and smiled when it was in her hand.

"What's that? Tamsin asked.

"When you and Isabeau tore up Taft's operating room, you left something behind. I kept it as an insurance policy. After you came back and took Kenzi from her cage, you became the sole beneficiary of this. You really should have stayed gone". Aife laughed tapping the needle.

"No! Don't! Tamsin squirmed.

"Release her. I don't want that bitch chained for this". Aife laughed.

Mason and another shifter untied Tamsin and laughed as the Valkyrie ran off.

Tamsin screamed when the needle pierced her back.

Aife laughed when the woman fell to the ground. "Bullseye! You ran for your life just now. Like Lauren had to run back then. Only I'm a lot colder than the Una Mens or Evony ever were. The Fae in you will die, and you will live like a human in the Fae world. See how you like it since you mocked Lauren doing it. I am also the reason Trick had a dart board in the Dal. My aim is deadly". Aife laughed kicking the woman over on her back.

Tamsin's eyes closed and Aife laughed again.

"When she wakes up. Punch her in the face for me and then release her". Aife laughed.

"If she's a human now, won't she rat us out to the other humans? Mason asked.

"No. I pulsed the solution in that needle. She won't say shit about the Fae, but she will live among us until her natural life runs out. As old as she already looked, it shouldn't be too long. To answer your next question, no the serum didn't affect me from touching it". Aife explained.

"How did you know she mocked Lauren for being human? Mason asked.

"Girls talk". Aife laughed as she walked out of the building.

 _ **TBC**_

 ** _Thanks so much to those of you that are enjoying my version of Aife in my fics._**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Lou Ann**_

Lou Ann took another sip of her drink. She half smiled at the young woman on the other side of the room. "How is it going?

"Going well. Aife really put one on that one. She hasn't said a word since she showed up. She's been diligent in everything she does". The man answered.

"Good to see and hear. I only stopped by to see how she was. Aife's thralls can go on forever. She pissed her off so badly, I have never seen any of her thralls like this before". Lou Ann said.

"How long should I expect her to be here? Just in case I need to hire someone in her place suddenly". The man sighed looking at Kenzi.

"Until Bo, Aife's daughter, comes for her. Or Aife does, if she ever does". Lou Ann answered.

The man nodded his head and wiped the counter in front of him when he saw new customers walking towards them.

"It's good to see you Clyde. Don't worry. I won't cause trouble this time". Lou Ann smiled.

"You didn't the last time. It is just when you called to tell Aife that a dark haired woman resembling her showed up asking about her, I've never seen such fury and love all in one facial expression, and change in body language". Clyde laughed.

"Aife has always loved her daughter. That's why she's here, and alive". Lou Ann laughed pointing towards Kenzi.

"She's human huh? Clyde asked.

"Yes she is. So take good care of her. Give her the dirtiest jobs you can come up with". Lou Ann replied standing up.

"I will. My restaurant hasn't always been this raunchy, as you well know. Otherwise that Succubus would've never stepped in the door. Tell her hi for me too". Clyde smiled as Lou Ann threw some money on the counter and turned towards the door.

Clyde watched Kenzi work. She showed no emotion. She just bussed tables and cleaned the toilets when needed. Which was mostly every hour on the hour. The place attracted the seediest of Fae, but he was making money. He was happy to see Lou Ann. The three of them had been friends for what seemed like forever. Vex had come and gone weeks ago.

He could almost feel sorry for Kenzi. But after Lou Ann gave him a full rundown of her antics, she brought most of her headaches on herself. Imagine knowingly trying to piss Aife off and then succeeding. She is lucky she's an associate of Bo's, otherwise she would be dead.

Then he heard the story about Tamsin being turned human. They thought only Dr. Lewis did those kinds of procedures. But Aife always has an ace or two, or ten up her sleeve.

 _ **Mason and Tamsin**_

"Wake up you. I have somewhere more important to be". Mason snapped at the sleeping woman.

Tamsin grabbed her head and groaned. She felt like shit. Her mouth felt like goo. It took her a few seconds to gather herself. "No! She screamed remembering her wings were gone.

"Patricia! Now! Mason screamed.

Tamsin groaned again when she was severely punched in the face.

"I hope it hurt. Otherwise Aife kicking my ass will". Patricia laughed.

"Here. Now get out of here". Mason said handing the woman a roll of cash.

"Who the hell was that? Tamsin groaned as she held her jaw.

"Nobody for you to be concerned with. Now as you remember we stripped you of your wings, and powers. Aife took great satisfaction in removing them and you will never talk to the humans about us. Also compliments of Aife". Mason said seriously.

"So if I'm not Fae what am I? Tamsin asked. She was still groggy on the details.

"You are a human. But really you're less than nothing. You are lucky she spared your life. I would have killed you". Mason said with bite.

Tamsin put her head in her hands. She knew he was telling the truth. Even when she attempted to cast doubt just now, she failed. She wanted to pull her hair out in anger. But this was her fault. She should have forced Kenzi to leave with her. She was like a mother to her. Now she can't even protect her. Not like she used to. She never despised humans before, she just had no use for them. Bo had always been her target since she made that awful deal. She cursed herself for not walking away when she should have. A long time ago, or when Rainer appeared. His disdain for Hades almost matched hers. But his obsession with Bo's powers kept him tied to her. She shook her head. That fuck wasn't even the real Rainer. Kenzi. Her thoughts needed to be on Kenzi because she was no longer in the room they were all in.

"Where's Kenzi? Tamsin asked.

"She's working". Mason laughed.

"Does she have a case or something? Tamsin asked.

"Get out of here Tamsin. Seriously, get the hell out of here. Before I forget that I never had dinner yet". Mason laughed.

Tamsin tensed up, stood to her feet and ran out of there. She was still a cop, she could use her old contacts to track down Kenzi. She just hoped her search wasn't about to lead her to the nearest morgue. Mason could be lying to her, just to hurt her.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

Bo stood holding the shivering Doctor. They had been standing like that for nearly half an hour. But the Succubus didn't care. This is what being in a relationship is all about. If she never understood that before, she certainly did now. They felt so warm against each other. She could almost dance with the Doctor. But this was not a celebratorty moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry". Lauren sobbed on Bo's shoulder.

"It is ok Lauren. I'm right here. Right here. This is not about me. This is about you. So you never need to apologize to me". Bo said quietly pulling the woman closer to her.

"I've never been here. But I've been here". Lauren sobbed again.

"Do you need to sit, or should I grab a bottle of water from the car? Bo asked already pulling away to help her sit or get it.

"No I'm fine. It just hit me all at once". Lauren said releasing the Succubus.

The Succubus looked worried. She wanted to cry just because Lauren was crying. It was horrible enough to make anyone cry, but she needed to be strong for Lauren right now, and she would be. That started with bulling Lauren back to her.

"Would you like to tell me what it is about this place that has you so upset? Bo asked gently rubbing the Doctor's back.

Lauren cleared her throat and stepped back. "My brother and I wanted to change the world. So we...I built pipe bombs and we blew up pipelines with them. What we didn't plan on was killing people. Eleven people died here, and he thought the plant was empty at the time".

"Oh Lauren". Bo said as she squeezed Lauren hard against her.

"I'm supposed to be a Doctor Bo. I'm supposed to save lives, not take them". Lauren cried on Bo's shoulder again.

"This is not your fault. You said yourself you didn't think anyone would be here. I can't judge you on this because I've killed way more people than that". Bo said quietly turning Lauren away from looking at the empty lot.

Lauren heard every word the Succubus said. It helped a little, but it really didn't. That's why she went there today. To lay some flowers at the site on the anniversary of the explosion. She knew if she was ever going to come there, she didn't want to be alone when she did. She could never talk her brother into going because he was afraid that they would get caught for sure back then.

"Thank you for coming here with me". Lauren said trying to smile.

"You're welcome. I will go anywhere that you want to go. That you need to go. I know a lot more about you now besides that report I found at your old loft". Bo said staring straight into the Doctor's eyes.

Bo was ready to go. Not because she no longer wanted to be there, but she knew the longer they were there, the more painful it would be for Lauren. She set her half of the flowers down, and stood back up next to Lauren.

"Come on. We need to get out of here. It can't be good for you". Bo said gently tugging at Lauren's hand.

Lauren turned around to look one last time. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". She whispered as she turned back to Bo.

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist as the Doctor rested her head on her shoulder. They slowly walked to their rental car, and Bo helped Lauren inside. Buckling the Doctor in, she ran around to the driver's side.

"You will be okay Lauren". Bo smiled as she kissed the Doctor's hand.

Lauren didn't say anything, she only nodded. Taking some deep breaths, she leaned back and looked out the window.

"We're going home now". Bo said softly as she drove off. She dropped the top on the Mustang so they could get a lot of fresh air. Also hoping the nice, soft and warm wind would take Lauren's mind off of the pipeline.

Bo bit her lip wondering why she never asked about Lauren's past in detail. She rambled hers off to the Doctor years ago, and never once asked about anything other than Nadia. There are so many layers to Lauren. Some of them are bound to be painful. But Bo was going to be there when Lauren was ready to peel them back. Talk about anything. She internally shook her head for being a self-absorbed, and selfish ass. Lauren had been carrying all of this around, and Bo often preferred the cliff notes version of the story.

They were at the airport in no time. Thankfully they made it to return the car in time too. They'd been so many places, they had their car returned home. It beat driving all over the place. It didn't hurt to have contacts that could do such a thing at the last minute.

They were in the air, and Lauren had fallen asleep on Bo's shoulder. The Succubus held her in her arms and never loosened her grip.

Bo looked the date on her phone and noticed they had a few days before they planned to meet Sam. That gave them plenty of time to get home, check in, unpack, and pack again. She wasn't ready for the drama that normally followed them, so she was relieved to see that Aife had stocked their liquor and they had fresh beer. The Succubus smiled when Lauren plopped down on the couch, and she ordered a pizza.

"It should be here in half an hour. Do you want a snack before then? Bo asked as she handed Lauren a beer and took the seat next to her.

"No. This is fine". Lauren answer clinking their bottles against each other.

Bo took a long swig of her beer and pulled Lauren's feet on top of her lap. She gently removed her boots, and started massaging her feet. The Doctor moaned and slammed her head back on the couch.

"I know I suggested we get out of there. But if you still want to talk about it, we can". Bo said softly.

"There isn't much more to tell. People died, and we ran". Lauren said lifting her head and set the bottle down on the coffee table.

"What about your brother? Bo asked.

"He needs to stay where he is. Wherever he is. My life can offer him nothing but death threats and eventual death. And he's a human, bound to die. I don't want to doom him to an early death. Evony nearly killed all of them. I won't take their lives as they now know them away from them". Lauren said as Bo set one foot down, and started on the other.

Bo nodded. When the doorbell rang, she washed her hands, and went to answer the door. Paying for the food, and tipping the driver, she smiled at the aroma. Grabbing some plates out of the cupboard, she stacked them on the pizza box and walked back to Lauren. Once they found a movie, they settled in to eat.

Hours later, Bo woke up after feeling something alarming next to her. "Lauren. Hey. It's Bo". She said gently shaking the Doctor.

Bo jumped when Lauren's head swerved around and her eyes were gold.

"Lauren there is no threat here. It's just us babe". Bo cooed gently rubbing Lauren's arm. She wasn't about to use her powers and start a physical fight.

"Bo? Lauren said shaking her head.

"I think you had another nightmare". Bo whispered.

"I'm sorry". Lauren said sitting up.

"No harm. No foul. I'm just worried about you". Bo said holding the Doctor's hands.

"I don't even remember what I was dreaming about". Lauren sighed honestly.

"Ok. Then just sit here while I clean up and then we can go to bed". Bo said as she gathered their plates, and glasses.

Ten minutes later, Bo was done and returned to walk Lauren to bed with her. No intentions of making love, her girlfriend needed her and not her body.

While Lauren opted to shower alone, Bo took the opportunity to make a phone call.

"Hey Dad. It's me Bo. Lauren and I are ready to come and see you. Call me back and let me know when, and if you're ready". Bo said before hanging up.

She sighed as she plopped down on their bed. That trip wasn't just about her. It was about Lauren too. Something other than the pipebombs and dead soldiers were on Lauren's mind. Bo sat there planning how she was going to get them out into the open. Lauren will never rest like she is right now. Which meant Bo would never rest either. She didn't mind if she lost sleep, but she wanted Lauren to rest. Especially in her mind.

"Hey are you ready for bed now? Bo asked as she stood.

"I am. I am sorry about that Bo. It wasn't about not wanting you there. It was about me needing to shower alone". Lauren said softly stepping towards the Succubus.

"Don't worry about me. Please get in bed". Bo said as she pulled the covers back. She watched Lauren get a drink of water, and walked to the bed. Once she was on her back, Bo tucked her in.

"I won't be long". Bo said as she bent over to kiss Lauren on her forehead.

Lauren closed her eyes. She felt Bo walk away from the bed. She fell asleep once the shower water started.

Bo returned minutes later, and gently climbed into their bed. Once Lauren realized she was no longer in bed alone, she moved over and snuggled hard into Bo's body.

"Good night sweetie". Bo said softly.

"Good night Bo". Lauren mumbled.

 _ **Tamsin**_

The woman had seeked the help of an old Fae. A Fae that could confirm what terrified Tamsin, she was now a full blooded human. Never one to sit on shit, she showered in their home, made herself presentable and left. She didn't have time to sulk. She needed to get to work.

By the time she reached the precinct, she had called in some favors from just about every officer that she knew. Some didn't like her much, but had been forced to work with her on a lot of cases. They agreed to help her on the condition that she keep them out of her mouth if it comes out that they gave her the information.

She rolled her eyes realizing Aife had gotten to most of them. Once she had a bonafied lead, she pulled on her jacket, climbed into her truck and used some sirens that she swiped to get there faster. She pulled up and rolled her eyes again. She had been in this restaurant and knew there was some really shady people that frequented it.

She pulled her hair up in a bob, put on a baseball cap, and walked in. She found a small table and took a seat. She ordered a cup of coffee and took in the scenes around her. Once her coffee had been delivered, she saw her.

Kenzi looked so unKenzi like. She didn't smile. She didn't talk. She was just going from one table to another picking up dirty dishes, cups and silverware. Once she violently scrubbed one table clean, she moved on to the next one.

One guy tried flirting with her, and she didn't even respond to that. Her hair looked filthy. Tamsin could have sworn she saw some kind of sauce in it.

"Malikov! The urinals are filthy again! Clyde screamed.

Tamsin gasped when Kenzi stood up straight from the table she was leaning over, dropped a fork and walked to the small closet. After she grabbed some cleaning supplies, she pushed a mop bucket over to the men's room.

"Shit Kenz. What have they done to you? Tamsin whispered. She realized she was going to have to do the one thing, she would be ill advised to do. Go to Lauren and Bo for help.

 _ **Aife**_

"Now I have it on good authority that Dr. Lewis has returned. I don't want to see a fingerprint on anything in here. Now get busy and clean! Aife screamed.

"But ma'am. We keep it clean here". A man said softly.

"Not clean enough! Now scrub everything! Aife screamed. She had gone to the clinic the minute she heard Bo and Lauren had arrived home. She hadn't been there in weeks. She walked into the small office that she had assigned to herself. She started going over the books. The finances. Everything. She hadn't been too out of the loop about the clinic, but still wanted to make sure Lauren's clinic was still going strong.

 _ **Restaurant**_

"There's a human here Clyde". A man said looking around.

"Kenzi? Yes I am aware she's a human". Clyde said looking around himself.

"There! That person in the ballcap". The man said pointing.

"Bring her to me". Clyde said.

"At once". The man said.

 _ **TBC**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Clyde's**_

The man moved through the small crowd. He never lost sight of his target, and soon arrived at Tamsin's table.

"Can I help you ms? Are you lost? The man asked.

"Marco you stick. It's me Tamsin". Tamsin said. She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell happened to you? Marco asked backing up a little.

"Look I don't have time to go into that. I'm here for a friend. Family actually". Tamsin said pointing to Kenzi as she returned her supplies to the supply closet.

"Let that go kid. You don't know who you are fucking with there". Marco sighed. Tamsin couldn't be this dense. She hadn't been there in weeks. Most assumed she was dead, or had moved away.

"I know all about her". Tamsin said taking a sip of her beer.

"Tamsin. I'm telling you girl. Let it go. There's all kinds of crazy shit surrounding that human". Marco said looking around. Even in that loud joint, he didn't even like thinking of that crazy ass Succubus.

"Fine. I'll ask Clyde". Tamsin said as she strolled over to the counter.

Marco was stunned at her balls, and immediately walked in front of her. They passed by Fae after Fae. They gasped, or growled at the human in their presence. Clyde ordered him to bring her to him, so he wasn't disobeying any orders. He just thought he could talk the woman into getting the hell out of there. Not too many women frequented Clyde's. Aife was always an exception because people long feared her.

"Tamsin". Clyde said quietly.

"Is that all you have for me Clyde? Tamsin winked.

"What are you doing here? You know it's no longer safe for you to be here". Clyde asked looking around. He was sure Aife would find out, if she wasn't already there that is. That woman could show up anywhere, and always without notice.

"Your new employee is important to me. Hand her over, and I will leave, and never darken your doorstep again". Tamsin said taking a fresh beer from the man. He'd owed her more than that. But without her Valkyrie, she couldn't force him to pay up.

"If you want her, go ask Aife. Otherwise she stays right where she is". Clyde replied as he took her now empty glass from her.

"Shit". Tamsin groaned. She was hoping just her presence alone would make Clyde ignore Aife's hold over him.

"Clyde. Please. Just let me talk to her". Tamsin said.

"Marco? Show Tamsin out, and stay on the door, so she doesn't return". Clyde said. The man grabbed the woman, and practically ran her out to the jeers, and sneers of the other patrons.

Tamsin groaned in her driver's seat, and slammed her head on the steering wheel. "Shit. That hurts a lot more now".

She wiped her forehead and looked around. Clyde's wasn't easy to infiltrate. This time she had a disguise, and walked in, but there wasn't another way back in that he wouldn't know about.

Ask Aife. She laughed at the thought. That was like talking to a brick wall. She rolled her eyes, and closed them. She knew what she had to do, and for Kenzi, she would.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

"Good morning". Bo smiled as she climbed into the bathtub with Lauren.

"Good morning". Lauren smiled as she made room for the Succubus.

Bo smiled again as she turned Lauren around so that the Doctor could rest on her, and not the other way around.

"You didn't sleep very well last night". Bo said as she pulled Lauren closer.

"No. I didn't. But I got some sleep, so that's a start". Lauren said quietly as she played with the bubbles.

"Lauren have you ever thought of...". Bo started.

"I have". Lauren replied softly.

"And? Bo asked as she grabbed the Doctor's hands.

"Meds and countless hours of therapy? No. I don't want that". Lauren said gently. She knew Bo was just trying to help.

"Even a Doctor needs a Doctor at some point Lauren". Bo said gently squeezing the woman in her arms.

"Unless these Doctors can stop those dreams, and moments, they can't help me. I will be fine". Lauren answered swiftly.

"Please tell me when you just need this. The quiet". Bo said as she closed her eyes.

"Bo. I don't want to be treated like a freak". Lauren snapped.

"I'm not. I would never treat you like that Lauren. I just love you, and I'm concerned about you". Bo said kissing the back of the woman's head.

"I love you too. And when I say I'm fine, I'm fine". Lauren said as she leaned back to make eye contact.

"Ok. Then lets get cleaned up, and out of here. I don't know when Sam's going to call". Bo said kissing Lauren again, and they both stood to wash each other.

Thirty minutes later, the women sat down to a small breakfast. They had hardly said much since leaving the bathroom, but smiled, and nodded when it was appropriate.

"Looks beautiful outside". Bo said as she looked out the nearest window.

"It does". Lauren nodded taking the last bite of her food. Bo cleared the table. They both rinsed the utensils, dishes, and loaded the dishwasher.

Bo walked around the house, picking up small things, and dusted wherever she needed to. She wasn't trying to be distant, she was trying to give Lauren some space.

"You don't have to do that". Lauren said quietly.

"I know. But we've been gone awhile, so I thought it needed to be done". Bo said.

"Nice try Bo. I meant keep your distance". Lauren said as she walked over.

"I just...I just don't know what to do". Bo said putting her dust rag down.

"Just be you". Lauren replied as she turned to leave the room.

Bo sighed, and followed her. She was right. This wasn't going to help Lauren. She needed to be better, and she would do her best for Lauren.

"Soooo what do do you want to do today? There's no telling when Sam's going to call. So we could have the rest of the day or the week to ourselves". Bo said.

"I don't know. I can check in to see how my clinic is doing, but other than that, I don't have any idea of what we can do". Lauren replied softly.

"Ohhh! Bo smiled.

"Not that Bo". Lauren laughed.

"Can't blame me for trying". Bo cooed as she pulled Lauren to her, and they danced to nothing.

"This feels nice". Bo whispered.

"It does". Lauren smiled as she twirled Bo around. The Succubus laughed, and pulled Lauren back to her.

Their doorbell rang, and Bo groaned. "Nooooo".

"I'll get it". Lauren said softly.

"No I will get it". Bo half smiled, and walked away.

Heels hit wood as Bo walked to the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"What do you want? Bo asked angrily.

"Can...can I come in? Tamsin asked.

"Why? Bo asked.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you". Tamsin said looking down at the ground. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Lauren! It's Tamsin. Do you want to see her?! Bo screamed into the house.

"Not particularly! Lauren screamed back.

"You see. She doesn't want to see you". Bo said as she went to close the door.

"Bo please. It's about Kenzi". Tamsin said putting her hand on the door.

"She said it's about Kenzi, Lauren! Bo screamed again. She nearly laughed at the dead silence answer.

"Sorry. We were busy". Bo said as she tried to close the door again.

Tamsin sucked it up, and jumped in before Bo could close the door.

"You have a lot of nerve here Tamsin". Bo snapped.

"And she looks like shit". Lauren said joining them.

"Look I don't have time for this. I just need to ask a favor". Tamsin said rolling her eyes. This was the last place she wanted to be. Well second to last place.

"A favor? Bo laughed.

Tamsin ignored it, and moved on. "I need your help with Kenzi. She's in trouble".

"Last I heard, Kenzi is working at a restaurant. Not exactly trouble". Bo said seriously.

"You must have not have been told the whole story because it's more than that". Tamsin said softly.

"Bussing tables, cleaning toilets. Sounds like a simple story to me". Bo said.

"Aife thralled her! She doesn't even know what she's doing, or why she's doing it! Tamsin screamed.

"Lower your voice in my house". Lauren bristled as her eyes changed colors.

"Our house". Bo bristled as her eyes flashed blue, and back to brown.

"I'm sorry. I just need to get her out of there". Tamsin said.

"That still doesn't explain why your aura's off". Bo said.

"That's Lauren's doing". Tamsin said.

"Excuse me!? Lauren said.

"When we left you and Aife at Taft's, she found a vial of your serum". Tamsin said sadly.

"And? Bo asked.

"And I'm human...now". Tamsin said clearing her throat.

Lauren burst into laughter, leaving both Bo, and Tamsin stunned.

"What's funny? Tamsin asked.

The Doctor looked at the woman again, and laughed even harder.

"This is not funny. If you weren't such a careless Doctor, none of this would have happened". Tamsin snapped.

"And Aife should have given you up to Taft as the most powerful Fae". Lauren laughed.

"Screw you! Tamsin screamed.

"No, but you want to right? Lauren laughed.

"You just talked your way out of whatever favor you were about to ask, which I was never going to grant, by the way". Bo snapped as she stepped in between Lauren, and Tamsin.

"Wait. Bo. Wait". Lauren laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry Lauren. She's about to leave". Bo said stepping forward, and making Tamsin back up.

"It is hilarious. She made fun of me being human so many times, that this is hysterically funny". Lauren laughed again.

"What does that mean? Tamsin bristled.

"It means whatever Aife gave you wasn't my serum. My serum was specific to Taft only, so whatever she gave you wasn't my doing. I cleaned that room of any remaining serums of my creation". Lauren laughed again. This was too good. And to think she was about to kick Tamsin out before she was allowed in.

Tamsin gasped. "Then what did she give me?

"I don't know. Why don't you find a knowledgeable Fae Doctor not named Lewis, and ask them". Lauren laughed again. The Doctor was in tears as she reached out, and held on to Bo.

"If mom gave it to you, there's no telling what it is". Bo said as she held Lauren up.

Lauren looked at Tamsin, and laughed all over again.

"That bitch". Tamsin groaned.

"Watch your mouth". Bo said quietly as her eyes turned blue.

"It is time for you to go. Whatever you are, is not my doing. But I know you're no longer Fae". Lauren said turning serious.

Tamsin threw her arms into the air, and stormed out with a giggling Lauren behind her. To think she thought Lauren was careless enough to leave any serums behind was insulting. But funny too.

The former Valkyrie had mocked Lauren over, and over, even when she didn't speak. Now she is a walking science experiment.

"Are you ok? Lauren asked after she'd locked the door, and returned to Bo.

"I'm sorry about that. Mom said she put Kenzi to work, she just didn't tell me about Tamsin yet". Bo said as her eyes returned to normal.

"We should go and see her". Lauren smiled again.

"Ok. But lets freshen up a bit". Bo nodded as they walked into the small bathroom just off the front door entrance.

 _ **The Dal**_

Aife was sitting at a table alone. The crowd was thick and the cash registers were opening, and closing at rapid speed. Nobody got freebies here. Not even a sip was free.

Lou Ann and Mason were busy giving out orders to the newest barmaids they recently hired.

The Succubus smiled, and lifted her head when she sensed someone. Bo and Lauren had just walked in, and the crowd cleared a path for them. Nobody spoke to them, they just moved out of the way.

Mason gathered their drinks before they even ordered anything.

"Isabeau. Lauren. Welcome back". Aife beamed as she stood to greet the women.

"Hi mom! Bo smiled.

Lauren mimicked Bo's excitement at seeing the Succubus, as she reached out, and hugged her.

"Ladies. Welcome back". Mason nodded as he personally delivered their drinks.

"Thank you! Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"The lair? Aife asked over the crowd.

Bo, and Lauren nodded. They were thankful Aife had updated Trick's lair, they actually felt comfortable down there now. Nothing looked dark, and shady anymore. It was a lot cleaner too.

"So how was it? Aife smiled.

"Fabulous". Bo smiled as she squeezed Lauren's hand.

"So what's up? Aife asked as if she didn't already know. Lauren looked like she was about to burst.

"Tamsin just left our house". Bo said, and the name sent Lauren into hysterics again.

"And? Aife laughed.

"She said I'm to blame for her being..whatever the hell she is". Lauren laughed.

"Awww does the little bitch not like what she is now? Aife laughed.

"Wait. You know what she is? Lauren laughed.

"No. I just found the vial and kept it, I pulsed the contents, and that was that". Aife said seriously.

"Where did you get it? Lauren asked.

"On the floor in the operating room. I assumed it was yours since you had just operated on Detective dick for brains". Aife replied.

"No. It was not mine. I disposed of every serum I created". Lauren replied as Bo handed her a tissue to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Well she can't do much in the Fae world because she can't tell anyone about us. That's my thrall in the serum, whatever the hell it is". Aife said sitting back in her chair.

"Mom what have we missed? Bo asked.

"In short? Your little goth friend wanted our blood to write in it. So when I found out, I put her in the cage outside. You know the one". Aife winked.

"Doesn't sound like he harmed Kenzi". Bo said.

"He didn't. The Valkyrie took off with her before he could. But not before Mason, and the boys wounded her enough that she had to eventually land. Once they were returned to me, I had her wings ripped off, and then threw the serum into her back. I thralled Kenzi to work at Clyde's, and she's been stuck there since". Aife explained.

"And my clinic? Lauren asked.

"Sweetie you will never have to work another day in your life, if you don't want to. But knowing you, you will". Aife laughed.

"Mom what did you do? Bo asked.

"Nothing! There were just a lot of Fae injuries lately, and they wound up at Lauren's clinic. I charged them top dollar, and now the Doctor's pockets are even deeper". Aife laughed.

"Thank you". Lauren smiled as she downed her shot.

"Don't worry. I was compensated too". Aife laughed.

Bo shook her head smiling. Her mother and her love were enjoying themselves, and she should be too. Lauren looked better than she had that morning and for that, Bo was grateful.

"Lunch? Bo asked.

"Lets go". Aife smiled.

The women dined, and left just as quick as they arrived. Bo and Lauren had found out a lot more. The young Succubus felt awful about all of the stunts Kenzi had pulled. But at least her mother Succubus didn't kill her.

Lauren and Bo walked hand in hand, leaving Aife behind. They looked around like tourists but they were both just enjoying the nice day, and each other.

Bo jumped when her phone rang. She smiled at the name on the screen. "Hi dad!

"Hi Beth...I'm sorry. Hi Bo! Sam smiled.

"How are you? Bo asked.

"I'm doing well. I understand you ladies are ready to come and see me huh? Sam said.

"We are. We can wait a bit if you need us to". Bo smiled, and nodded back when Lauren nodded at her.

"Sure the house is all tidied up. Whenever you are ready, just come on down". Sam replied.

"Ok. Give us a day, or two and we'll be down". Bo said softly.

"Fine. Fine. See you then sweetie". Sam smiled.

"Bye Dad! Bo said excitedly.

"Bye Bo". Sam smiled.

"So we're going? Lauren asked.

"As soon as we pack and get some of this shit settled. Geez". Bo said as she pocketed her phone.

"Why don't we go see how Kenzi really is, then you can decide on what you want to do about her". Lauren suggested.

"You two are not going in that shitty place. I can have her moved, and you can see her then". Aife said stepping up to them.

"Ok. Do that". Bo sighed softly.

"It's done sweetie". Aife said pulling her phone out.

"Have that little bitch moved to you know where. My daughter wants to see her". Aife barked into her phone.

"Of course". Clyde said into the phone. The man hung up, and screamed for Marco.

"Lets go". Aife said as her car pulled up. They all climbed in, and the driver sped away.

 _ **Tamsin**_

The man in front of her groaned. "I thought I was rid of you people".

"Please". Tasmin pleaded.

"You must be out of your bloody mind, to think I am going to help you". Vex snapped.

"Come on Vex. I know you care about Kenzi, even though you deny it. Just help me get her out of there". Tamsin pleaded.

"You're no longer Fae. I don't have to do anything. In case you haven't noticed, I can't remove my hands from my arse! Vex snapped in anger. He was flat on his stomach with Tamsin hovering over him.

"I can help you, and Kenzi. Just help me get her out of there. They like you". Tamsin pleaded again.

"Ok. I will talk to Clyde. But I'm not making any promises". Vex groaned as Tamsin helped him to his feet.

Vex wasn't sure what he was going to be able to do. The Fae were going to laugh, and point at him. Lauren hates his guts so bad, there's no way she is ever going to remove her thrall on him. Bo and Aife were never going to go against the Doctor's wishes either. But he had to try, because honestly, he was tired of living like he had been.

 ** _TBC_**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bo**

Bo stared straight ahead at the road in front of them. So many thoughts were running through her head. She thought back to when she found the Fae. A whole world that she knew nothing about. She knew of humans thanks to her upbringing. But an upbringing only gets you so far in life. Now it was her turn. Her turn as an adult to fix the mess she'd made of her adult life. Taking a deep breath, she changed the positions of her hands on the steering wheel.

She thought about when she met Lauren. After meeting the Fae, she wondered what kind the Doctor was. When she admitted she was human, the brunette was stunned for a second. Why would humans want to be around these assholes? Nadia was Lauren's reason, but the Doctor in her looked fascinated. Then she looked at Bo. The thought gave the woman chills. This gorgeous, and hella smart woman was actually looking at her. Bo never thought she would deserve, or find someone as pure, and as beautiful as Lauren.

She jumped a bit when she felt Lauren move in the seat beside her. The doctor hadn't said much either. But what was there to say between them? After everything that they've been through, they were finally in a good place. Which brought the Succubus back to her thoughts. Gone were the days of hating her mother for kicking her out. Gone were the days of feeling sorry for herself, because she thought she was a monster. Would a monster ever be loved like Lauren does her? If she really thought about it. It wasn't getting caught by the Fae that brought her to them. It was fate. That first whiff of Lauren's perfume. That first tingle when her golden locks accidentally touched Bo's skin when she leaned forward to listen to her heart. Bo was sure that moment spiked her heart rate, but Lauren didn't mention it. Although Bo blushed when she turned away.

"You're awfully quiet over there". Lauren said gently.

"I'm sorry babe. I was just thinking of when I found the Fae, and you immersed in this crazy world". Bo smiled softly.

"Ahh. I admit I was fascinated, but then again it wasn't exactly a 9-5 either. But what brought that on? Lauren asked curiously.

"I'm just tired of the shit Lauren, and it's time that I truly grow up, and fix what I can. This is nobody's fault but mine. I was never good with words. Succubus can look like we're playing the field. But I know I hit a home run with you. I have to take responsibility for Kenzi and all the other shit. Nobody believed me at my words because my actions said something else. I know I've made promises before, but this time I'm really going to follow through on it. I promise you Lauren, our lives won't always be like this. One mess after another. That promise starts right now. I have no idea what I'm going to say, or do about Kenzi. But if she wants to stay alive, she needs to stop pissing mom off". Bo said as she turned down a long, dark street.

Lauren sighed. "Bo the Fae world has always been chaotic. Given I'd never seen a bold human like Kenzi before taking crazy risks and damning the consequences, but there will always be something going on".

"Screw that Lauren. Our lives will be normal, or else". Bo said angrily.

Lauren squeezed Bo's free hand, and they finally arrived wherever the hell Aife had stashed Kenzi for the moment.

Bo parked, and removed her seat belt. She sighed, and turned in her seat. "Lauren you don't have to get out, I can handle this".

"I'll be fine Bo. I wish you wouldn't do this! Lauren snapped.

"I love you Lauren. That means all of you. Wanting to protect you, even your mental state. We don't know how Kenzi's going to react when Mom removes her thrall. I love you for coming with me, but really Kenzi's my problem. I just don't want you to get upset". Bo whispered.

"I'm stronger than that. I thought you knew that". Lauren sighed.

"I do know that Lauren. I really do. But you've put up with enough. You really have. Especially from me and my shit". Bo said leaning back in her own seat.

"Bo you upset is upsetting me. I'm not as meek as all that. Whatever is in there we need to face it, together. I've been through a lot worse than Kenzi". Lauren said staring at the woman.

"I'm sorry". Bo said pulling the doctor into a tight bear hug.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you're saying whatever's on your mind. We need that. I need it". Lauren whispered as she buried her nose into Bo's hair. "I love you".

"I love you too". Bo said. Gently pulling back, she kissed the side of Lauren's head

The women blushed in embarrassment when they noticed Aife leaning against her car.

"Sorry. We were talking". Bo said.

"It's ok". Aife nodded, and waited for the women to walk across the parking lot.

Aife nodded again, and the doors to the building were opened for them. The women walked a small distance before they entered a small room. The room was bright, and Kenzi sat alone at a table.

Ever the doctor Lauren was reading her body language. She looked way too calm to be Kenzi.

Aife walked over, and touched Kenzi's shoulder. She blinked a few times before she spoke.

"Bo". Kenzi said coldly.

"Ok. So we're getting right to it? Fine. What the fuck were you thinking trying to get my blood?! Bo exploded.

"I wasn't going to do anything bad with it. I just wanted to change some things. Like Trick could." Kenzi replied.

"That's always been a problem of yours Kenzi, you think this is a magic trick, and in case you've forgotten, Trick is dead. My blood in the wrong hands could be dangerous, and you know that! Bo screamed.

"What are these things you wanted to change? Me? Lauren? Aife asked as she circled the table.

"I wouldn't tell you". Kenzi said raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing we can do with her, that she'll ever learn". Aife said.

"You need to learn right now Kenzi. I'm not playing this shit anymore. I have a family to build and look forward to. Since I can't trust you not to do this shit again. Maybe that restaurant was the safest place for you". Bo said as Lauren rubbed her back. If the Succubus surfaced, Kenzi was doomed.

"Bo? Lauren said softly.

"I'm fine". Bo said softly.

Bo took a seat in front of Kenzi, and looked her dead in her eyes. "I think the Fae world was always alluring to you. Especially after I claimed you. Perhaps that was my ignorance and youth thinking you were grown enough to handle it. But if this is how you were going to repay me, I remove my claim because as long as you have it, you will always take advantage of it. That was my fault too, because I didn't understand back then what it really meant. Before you open your mouth, and try to blame Lauren. This is not about her. It's about you. You were scamming the Fae that day at the bar until that fool was about to assault you or worse. I took a much needed vacation with Lauren, and you tried to scam me too. This is no longer a party that you can sleep off a hangover. This is my life, my legacy, and my family. After years of misery, I'm finally in a good place in my life. I don't know what you're going to do with the rest of yours, but I hope you grow up, and live a long life. That's the best that I can wish for you".

Kenzi took a deep breath, and spoke too. "I had been on the streets just as long as you had, if not longer. I had nothing but an abuse condoning mother whom I could never go home to. My body was my best asset in her mind. The many men that came and went from our house made it look like a brothel. So yeah I ran. I ran and broke the law. Slept in alleys, or empty buildings. I was heading back to my next mark when the punk on the elevator became too friendly. Then you saved me. I saw how you did it, and I loved it. I thought I'd found a friend. Someone big and strong enough to protect me. I thought I'd found a new family. Someone that would always be there for me. Protect me like a sister, like I tried to do for you time and time again. Like when you fought your mother. You were scared of her. That's why we went to Lauren, so you'd know how to fight a Succubus. With a little help from Dyson and Trick whom I convinced to write in his blood, we saved you. So yeah. I know what I was going to be able to do had I gotten my hands on your blood or hers. I would've made it so that noone would put their hands on me again, and have the life I've always wanted. Filled with riches, protection, and possibly love again someday. But looking at you now, I don't want your blood because that would make us blood sisters, and you're not even a friend to me now. Not when you tossed me aside for them. The doctor you cried in pain, and in anger over when she left you".

"You will not do that! You will not make this about Lauren! She wasn't the one trying to play a dangerous game with my blood! Bo snapped with a hint of blue in her eyes.

"It was always about Lauren..or Dyson...or Tamsin. I can't keep up anymore! Kenzi snapped back.

Bo growled as the Succubus begged to be set loose.

"We're done here". Lauren said as she placed her hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Aife. We have company". Mason said stepping into the room.

"This is too much! Aife laughed after she walked outside.

Bo rolled her eyes. What the hell was going on now?

"Tamsin. Vex". Bo and Lauren said in unison.

"We just want Kenzi". Tamsin said.

"Like hell we do. I want the doctor to remove her bloody thrall! Vex screamed. He was leaning on a raggedy truck Tamsin had found, and hotwired to get them there.

Lauren laughed. "I could have made you hold something a lot more embarrassing than your ass".

"Get the hell out of here Tamsin". Bo snapped.

"I know you're mad at me. But I just want Kenzi. She's like a mother to me". Tamsin said softly.

"We haven't decided what we're going to do with Kenzi yet. We certainly can't release her back into the Fae world, human world, or whatever world you belong to now". Aife laughed.

Tamsin wanted to knock that smile off of Aife's face. But if she did, she would immediately die, and where would that leave Kenzi?

"How did you even find us? Bo asked.

"I know Clyde too. He owes me an eternity of favors". Vex said.

"None he'll live long enough to cash in. Mason! Aife screamed.

"Yes ma'am". Mason shifted, and left the group.

"Burn the whole place down Mason! Aife screamed.

Vex groaned. He loved that place.

"Are you going to help me or not?! Vex screamed.

Lauren was annoyed, and snapped her fingers.

"Bloody hell. This is no better! Vex screamed.

"You just said help you, and I did". Lauren laughed.

Aife burst into hysterics. "Damn I love this woman! She smiled high fiving Lauren.

Bo paced back, and forth. She was ready to go see Sam. But more importantly than that, she was going to get time alone again with Lauren. This was her mess. There weren't a lot of options. She was still beyond livid that Kenzi wanted their blood. That stuff made her dangerous.

"I've got it. Vex will claim her. Hell he can claim them both". Bo said suddenly.

Lauren and Aife looked at each other, and shrugged.

"What? Claim who? Vex asked.

"Kenzi, and Tamsin". Bo replied.

"I will not! I was well away from here! Vex screamed.

"Lauren would you be willing to restore him to his original self? Bo asked.

"If he claims Kenzi, and Tamsin? Lauren laughed.

"Exactly". Bo said.

"I'd consider it with a few conditions". Lauren said.

"I'm way ahead of you babe. Vex for your freedom. Lauren will remove her thrall. Then you will be held responsible for Kenzi, and Tamsin. They must stay away from Lauren's clinic, and the Dal. They're never to plot to overthrow any Fae again. They're also not to come around us uninvited, not that we'd have reason to trust them again". Bo said.

Vex groaned in agony. He wasn't a babysitter. Kenzi and Tamsin were practically children with their antics, but if he ever wanted to be a Mesmer again, he had to make a decision.

"I agree". Vex said.

"Then follow me". Bo said. The Succubus turned, and walked back towards the building.

Kenzi jumped seeing the larger group slowly walk in. "Kenzi you're free to go. You've been claimed"

"I knew you would change your mind Bo! Kenzi screamed with glee.

Bo held her hand up. "I didn't claim you, Vex did".

Kenzi frowned.

"Understand you're not to plot anything. You're never to go to Lauren's clinic, or come around us, uninvited. Vex will be responsible for you, and everything you do". Bo explained.

"What kind of life is that? Kenzi asked.

"A living one". Lauren replied.

Kenzi froze, and bit her lip. No this woman wasn't mocking Kenzi's humanity. Wasn't she a human, not five minutes ago? She closed her eyes to try and change her thoughts. Surely they were reading her aura too. Especially Aife who stood far away, but was paying just enough attention.

"I know you don't like it Kenz, but at least we'll be safe, and alive". Tamsin said softly.

Kenzi appreciated Tamsin's words, but none of them were Bo. They'd gone through so much. How could they be over this easily? She had to grow up on the streets of Toronto. Which meant she had to be clever. Wanting and getting their blood would've done wonders to improve her quality of life. Bo was now living far better than Kenzi ever did. She has a family in Aife and Lauren. They all know kids are coming somewhere down the line, and Kenzi's going to miss out on all of that because no matter how powerful Vex is, he's not a Succubus. She sighed heavily. "Fine".

"Well finally, we can get the hell out of here! Aife laughed.

Lauren nodded, and took Bo's hand. "Lets go home, she said softly. This wasn't easy for Bo. Nobody was popping champagne bottles. But Bo needed this. She needed to get everything she said off of her chest. Vex would stick to his commitment because he knew the penalties if he didn't.

"Not one fuck up, Vex". Bo said quietly.

Vex rolled his eyes, but nodded. At least his hands were free. He even tested his Mesmer by picking up a pipe that was on the floor. He waited until the doctor and both succubus had cleared the building.

"C'mon lets go. We need to find out what Tamsin is. We need to be quick about it too. But know, I'm no babysitter, so don't go making trouble for me. I've still got a few friends left in the Fae world, and I want to keep them". Vex sighed heavily.

Tamsin and Kenzi looked at each other, and followed him out. Vex took them to his old club, and left them while he made a few calls in his office.

"Don't worry, I still know a few people too". Tamsin said as she grabbed a bottle of Vodka, and poured them a few shots. She screamed when the liquor burned her throat as it went down. That was new.

"So this is it? Tossed aside again because Bo couldn't see that I was trying to save us. Save myself. I'm not a freaking Fae, I can't just up, and go anywhere in the world. I can't afford expensive meals, and trips. Hell I can't even afford a hotel room in the cheapest hotel.". Kenzi said.

"I think we cursed ourselves". Tamsin said.

"How's that? Kenzi asked.

"We wrote in Trick's book, remember? Maybe he finished it, or the book did it out of spite. Or the words merged with another curse". Tamsin replied.

"Oh. Yeah". Kenzi sighed as she held her glass for more liquor. She had forgotten about that. Trick probably found out too. After she'd been stealing from him, he was probably pissed off about everything.

She shook her head. She'd seriously forgotten how dangerous Bo and Aife's blood can be. Hell Bo literally almost married a thralled Ryan. Even as a doctor, Lauren always wore gloves when injecting Bo with something. Especially when she'd been told about that.

"You two are not about to clear my bar of liquor. I've found a safe house for the two of you to live in". Vex said.

"You're not going to live with us? Kenzi asked.

"Sorry I have a reputation in this colony, and I don't need people knowing I live with a human, and whatever the hell Tamsin is. By the way, are you sure you're not a Cabbit? Vex laughed.

"It's not funny asshole, and I've already tested that theory". Tamsin said.

"Lets go, and I'm hoping this place has a bathtub or shower". Kenzi groaned as they walked out of the building.

 **Lauren and Bo**

Aife acknowledged that Bo needed Lauren more than she needed her mother, and besides she needed to see what Mason had done to Clyde. He was probably maimed by now. So Lauren and Bo had returned home. Bo sat quietly on the couch while Lauren ordered dinner for the night. She put her phone in her pocket, and picked Bo up, and carried her out to the patio.

The weather was nice, and the stars were beautiful. Bo still hadn't said anything.

"Bo? Lauren said quietly.

"I know. I just need time. She'll be ok. Vex likes her, a little". Bo said taking a glass of water from Lauren.

"You're not a monster Bo. Any other Fae would've killed her." Lauren said rubbing Bo's back.

"Let's go tonight". Bo said suddenly turning to Lauren.

"Go? Lauren asked.

"Let's go see Sam tonight. There's nothing keeping us here. Mom said herself that your clinic is running smoothly. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back. Get started on our family". Bo replied

"Ok. After dinner". Lauren said softly. Bo nodded.

The food arrived, and the women ate outside. After a considerable amount of time had passed, they showered, and packed some fresh clothes, and shoes.

Lauren looked at Bo. Maybe this was a good time for them to get away again. Aife has been a great mother to Bo lately, the Succubus needs a good father too. Sam was the reason Bo learned how to love. The Fae were never emotion filled beings, and Bo was a big surprise to their world.

They climbed into one of the Hummers and were on their way. They hadn't called Sam again yet, because Bo wanted to surprise him.

 **Clyde's**

"Clyde. Clyde. Clyde. What did you think I would do? Aife asked as she circled the man's body. He wasn't dead yet, but he was slowly dying.

"Can I? Mason asked.

"Of course my boy. Go and get yourself cleaned up". Aife smiled, and waved him off.

Mason nodded, and ran off. There was nothing left of Clyde's but the mangled mess Aife was talking to.

"Aife...I'm sorry". Clyde choked out.

"You've known me far too long to know apologies are just words. You sent that Mesmer to ambush us. So I sent my panther to ambush you. I know every bite he takes is deadly, so you'll soon be dead. I just wanted to make sure the last face you'll see is mine". Aife laughed as the man finally succumbed to his wounds.

 **TBC**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Bo and Lauren_**

Bo sat at their table, tapping her fingers. Lauren had been in the ladies room, almost too long. Perhaps it was just busy, or Lauren was taking her time. The Succubus buried her head in her hands, and starting counting to keep from trying to hover over Lauren. She had already been watching her every move since they talked about Afghanistan.

For the sixth time in less than ten minutes, Lauren splashed water on her face. She was fine when she first walked in. Then it hit. The memories that she couldn't escape. Hades was a bastard giving her Bo's memories, why couldn't he take these from Lauren? Bodies, and body parts were flashing before her eyes in the sandpaper colored restroom.

"Lauren? Bo said softly as she entered.

"I'm sorry, I'm on my way". Lauren said drying her face with a face towel she carried in her bag.

"Don't be sorry. I was just worried". Bo cringed at her poor choice of words.

Lauren sighed. "Bo? Really? This again?

"You were just taking longer than I expected, Lauren. That's all". Bo said staring at the woman.

"You're lying". Lauren said as she walked past Bo.

Bo hung her head, and turned to follow Lauren out. By the time she had caught up to her, the doctor had already paid their bill, and was halfway out the door.

Bo climbed into the car on the passenger's side. Lauren waited for her to buckle up, and pulled off. Nothing could be heard but the air conditioner, and the tires on the road.

"I'm not mad, but you can't keep doing this Bo". Lauren whispered.

"Doing what? I don't even know what to do or say. It's a good thing we're taking this trip because we need each other right now". Bo said tapping Lauren's leg.

"And a good time for you to decide if you can accept me as I am, and in the days ahead". Lauren said.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa Lauren! Where the hell did that come from? I never said I was scared or doubting us. I simply said that we need each other". Bo said holding her hands up innocently.

"It was always something though wasn't it Bo? If I wasn't good enough, Dyson or someone else was. Someone more fascinating, or titillating than the human Doctor. So now that I'm experiencing a personal problem, now I'm good enough to keep your attention". Lauren said looking at Bo then back at the road.

"Lauren I admit that I wasn't as attentive as I should've been. But that is a low blow considering you never actually talked to me about this in the first place, and only mentioned it to Kenzi". Bo said softly. She wasn't trying to fight with Lauren. She's just trying to get her to open up, so that she can help her. Like Lauren did when Bo told her about Kyle, and every day after that.

"I'm just having flashbacks. Is that what you want to hear? Bloody, dead bodies and parts all over the ground, and in my head'. Lauren said as she turned down another street.

"Lauren. I have left many bodies in my wake too. Remember the third time we made love and I nearly screamed? I was having a nightmare too. I never told you that I drained a guy on the way to your house. She was in control, until I saw you, and you kissed me. She loves you like I do, and that is a lot!" Bo replied.

"I'm sorry". Lauren said squeezing Bo's hand.

"Don't be sorry. With every conversation, we'll get better". Bo said holding Lauren's hand.

Lauren nodded, and sped up. It was already getting late, and she wasn't sure if Sam was still awake, or not. Bo suspected he was out with his buddies. At least that's the life Aife's people had reported back to them. The Succubus was relieved to hear that he was happy, and doing well.

"We didn't bring our bikes". Bo said quietly.

"I'm sure we can find some, if he wants to go riding. I do love it myself. It's very freeing". Lauren replied.

Bo smiled. That could be something she could do for Lauren. Take her on long rides, and not even worry about the distance, or time.

 _ **Kenzi and Tamsin**_

"This sucks. Vex is hardly here, and we don't have much to eat". Kenzi said throwing a piece of bread into the trash.

"I'm certainly not used to this life. I could get my cop job back, but having a bad eye now makes that impossible". Tamsin sighed. It wasn't much money, but it sure could come in handy now.

Kenzi leaned back and looked around the room. The house was better and worse than the clubhouse. They each had their own rooms, but the beds were like sleeping on concrete. She knew what she had to do, but didn't want to do it. That's something she missed about living with Bo. She could work when she wanted to, or not. Vex pretty much put them up, and took off.

Lauren removed her thrall, and the Mesmer was arrogant again. He barely spoke to them on the way there. He showered, threw on some leather clothes, and took off.

"We're going to have to get jobs Kenz, or waste away to nothing'. Tamsin said.

"Doesn't that upset you that Aife made you...something not human or Fae? Kenzi asked.

"She could've killed me like she did Clyde. Besides a part of me is glad that I'm not carrying the weight of being Fae. Always having to report to someone. Always having someone coming for you. I don't even have to worry about Valhalla now. Unless I'm murdered by a Fae. But even then, they'll mock me, or make me do something that I don't want to do. Besides the Fae feeding and killing humans, you've had it pretty good for a few years. Although not too many Fae will fear Vex, like they fear Bo, this could be our fresh start. We get jobs, and stay off the radar". Tamsin answered.

"But this is boring, and we're bound to run into Bo again. Maybe by then she will have missed me enough to reclaim me". Kenzi said.

"Kenzi you really need to grow up. Bo's never going to reclaim you, you're lucky she didn't drain you. Vex is responsible for you. That was a stupid idea to want her blood. Aife's too. It's like an instant virus. Ryan's still talking about the affects of being Bo's thrall. She pretty much has everyone but Aife and Lauren paranoid about being thralled somehow". Tamsin said.

"This is boring. We don't even have a television set! Kenzi said.

"Then we'll buy one. Unless we swipe one from one of Vex's clubs". Tamsin suggested.

"Lets do that! Kenzi smiled as she stood.

 _ **Vex and Aife.**_

"I don't want those two! They're annoying as hell, and picky little shits". Vex said.

"That was the condition of Lauren removing her thrall. You're lucky Lauren didn't kill you". Aife laughed.

"I'm not a babysitter and it's annoying as hell. Can't we put them up somewhere else or off on someone else? I have stuff to do! People to see! Vex screamed.

"Boy you made this deal with Isabeau and Lauren, whom I will remind you has Hades powers. Now do I really need to call them, piss them off enough to come back here? I hope you know the good doctor can disappear and appear anywhere in the blink of an eye. Her first thrall on you will look like a gift compared to what she would do to you. Her give a fuck was busted when she died. So shall I make that call? Aife laughed again holding her cell phone up.

"Bloody hell. This blows". Vex groaned. He pulled his hair in frustration and left the Succubus.

Aife smiled watching him run away with his balls between his legs. The idea that he'd come to her of all people to try and cross Bo and Lauren took balls. She would've drained him but then that would've made Kenzi and Tamsin her wards. Screw that.

"It's Aife. I want you to find everything that Vex is up to. I want to know when he scratches his balls. In short, I want to know his every move. Get it on video too". Aife said into her phone.

"Aife? Mason said.

"Find out what was in that syringe that I threw into Tamsin's back. I might have good use for it. Especially if it can be duplicated". Aife winked.

"Yes ma'am". Mason said as he shifted and ran off.

"Good boy". Aife said softly.

 _ **Bo and Lauren**_

The women had finally pulled up to Sam's house.

"It looks dark in there, he must be sleeping. Lets find a hotel instead of waking him up". Bo suggested.

Lauren nodded and drove on. She pulled over when Bo suggested a late dinner. They chose a bar, and grill and went inside. After they were seated and placed their orders, they began people watching.

Bo took a drink, and studied Lauren's body language. For all of the shit that she had put her through, she couldn't help but want to make things right in Lauren's mind, even those times when she didn't know her yet. Bo thinks of her succubus as a monster, when the doctor has her own, living in her head.

"If you don't stop that, I'll leave right now". Lauren said quietly.

"Huh? Stop what? Bo asked.

Lauren sighed. "Do you really think, or forgot that I can read your aura too Bo? She shook her head in disgust, and embarrassment.

"I'm always going to worry about you Lauren. I can't help it, and I won't apologize for it". Bo said staring straight at the doctor.

"I never asked you to worry about me. I never pushed you to talk about your past. And I certainly never made you feel like a basket case when we talked about it! Lauren snapped angrily.

"We need to talk about this Lauren. You need to get it all out. If you can't talk to me, then maybe you should...". Bo started and froze when Lauren suddenly stood up.

"Dinner's on me, but I'm not staying to eat! Lauren screamed as she threw some money on the table and left the stunned Succubus.

"Lauren! Bo screamed as she ran after her. Just as she expected the doctor literally disappeared when she got too close.

Bo buried her head in her hands and screamed. She just isn't handling this right. Of course Lauren's not going to talk about her nightmares or outbursts in public. The Succubus bent over, took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Find her". Bo said. She stood still while the being she always thought was her real life bogeyman took over.

She stepped out into the night. Their car was still in the same spot. It was useless. If she was going to find the Doctor, no man made material was going to help her. Using her senses, she followed her gut. She had been walking nearly a mile before she felt the need to stop. She walked into another restaurant, and looked around. It didn't take long for her to spot Lauren and she didn't like what she saw.

Lauren was sitting at a table, and looked deep in conversation with someone. She ducked out of the way so that she could catch Lauren by surprise.

"Nevermind that brunette walking up. I think she's a little jealous". Lauren said quietly. The pub was crowded so the fact that Bo heard that over the noise, was shocking.

"This better be who I think it is". Bo responded. The woman's aura was confusing the hell out of the Succubus.

"Better be? And just who do you think she is? Lauren asked pointing at the lady sitting across from her.

"A therapist". Bo answered.

"Marcia. Thanks for the laughs, but I'm leaving". Lauren said as she stood.

"No. Don't leave on the count of me. I'm just trying to help". Bo said eyeing Lauren.

"You've never wanted to help me with anything but Nadia. What am I now? Another Fae case but without a wolf for you to sleep with as payment when the case has been closed? Lauren spat.

"Are you shaming me for being a Succubus now? Bo asked angrily.

"No. I'm shaming you for being you". Lauren snapped.

Bo sighed. "Can we just get out of here, and talk? She asked.

"Give Sam my best, and tell him I'll see him another time". Lauren said.

"What are you saying Lauren? Bo asked.

"I'm saying I'm going home alone. Sam clearly loves you, and he deserves a nice time with you. But unfortunately I wouldn't be enjoying myself with a hovering succubus". Lauren said as she walked past Bo.

That dig about Dyson hurt. But really Lauren wasn't being herself. The doctor is kind, selfless and generous. All of the things she loves about the blonde. Now she needed to return home to Grimley to rediscover the woman, Lauren loves. At least Bo hopes she still does.

Bo watched Lauren leave her, and walked over to the lady she was talking to. "What were you talking about?

"Nothing I'm going to tell a stranger". Marcia replied and left the table.

The Succubus couldn't think of a thing to do or to say. Perhaps her doctor was right. They needed distance between them. If Lauren was going home, she could always talk to Aife, that is if she actually talked when she got home. She could see Lauren now, hard at work in a lab somewhere. Shaking her head, she walked to her car. When she got there, she realized that Lauren had already been there, and took her bags.

 _ **The Dal**_

Aife was deep into a bottle of wine. Lou Ann had things well under control.

"Another bottle? Lou Ann asked.

"No. I'm just going to sit here and wait for Mason to check in". Aife said as she finished her last glass.

"She really could be human. Everyone that I encountered at Clyde's believes she is". Lou Ann said.

"If she's a mutant, I want to know". Aife said.

Mason walked in and plopped down at Aife's table.

"I've found the syringe, I'm not detecting human or Fae. I've sent it to be tested. With Lauren out of town, I found a trustworthy Doctor"". Mason said.

Aife nodded and grabbed her phone when it rung. Mason and Lou Ann watched her face turn a deep red, and she slammed her phone into her pocket.

"Aife? Mason said.

"There's a problem at Lauren's clinic. Lets go Mason". Aife bristled as she stood.

 _ **Lauren's clinic.**_

The Doctor was sitting on a bench. She was highly amused at the sight in front of her.

"C'mon. Make it stop and we can talk about this". Vex groaned.

"I warned you a long time ago that you would be mesmerizing your own bowel movements. Trying to break into my clinic was very foolish of you". Lauren laughed.

"Someone is going to see me like this! Vex groaned again.

Lauren nodded. "Yes they will". The doctor said as she snapped her fingers.

Vex screamed again.

Lauren stopped laughing at the Mesmer now floating in the sky. She spotted a car, and snapped her fingers again.

"Lauren!? Let us out! Aife screamed.

"Sorry but I've had enough of Succubi today". Lauren said as she turned back to Vex and laughed again. For years she couldn't control anything in her life, but this she could.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had mentally been kicking herself. She and Lauren had made so much progress, and it all went to shit in a matter of hours. She decided that she was going to get a hotel for the night. She did want to see Sam. See where the good in her started. The talks. The father daughter dances in their kitchen, and living rooms. He had always said she was going to grow up to be a looker. As she entered her hotel room, she turned away from the mirror. She couldn't look at herself. So she showered, stayed away from all mirrors, and went to bed. She stared at the ceiling until it was staring back at her.

The next morning she drove to Sam's. She rang the doorbell and stood at attention.

"Bo! Sam smiled.

"Hi Dad! Bo smiled widely. The Succubus pulled the man into a bear hug.

"Get in here my girl! Daddy's got something for you. Judging by your face and the fact that you're alone, tells me, it's just one of many things that you need". Sam said opening the door.

Bo walked in shyly. His house was immaculate and clean. She watched him disappear into a room, and popped right back out.

"What's this? Bo whispered.

"The boys and I went camping this week, and I found that in my old camper. I read the first page and immediately knew it's your writing. Why don't you read it a bit, while I make us some breakfast". Sam said leaving Bo at the kitchen table.

Bo took a seat and gently pulled the book open, and started to read.

 ** _My ideal mate._ **She smiled reading those words.

 _ **Must be smarter than me. Gorgeous, and with a heart to match mine. Preferably blonde because I like blonde hair. She or he must match my attitude. Accept me at my best, and worst.**_

Bo sighed in embarrassment. She was as worse as she had ever been. She practically pounced on that woman Lauren was talking to. She had fucked up big. She even predicted Lauren at an early age but never predicted that she would come true.

Sam set a plate in front of her, and she set the book aside.

"There are a few pages like the first one. I just thought you needed it". Sam said softly.

"I do". Bo whispered.

"Don't say that to dad, say it to her". Sam smiled.

"I'm not ready to marry her dad. We had a terrible fight, and she chose to go back home. It was my fault. I kept pushing her to talk about something, and she's clearly not ready to yet". Bo said.

"Why don't we go fishing after we finish breakfast. It'll give you time to think of how you want to proceed". Sam suggested.

"Ok. Let's do that". Bo said digging into her plate.

"She loves you Bo. I used to look at Mary like that. Don't end up like us". Sam said.

"I love her too. I hope she still loves me. I just need to earn it again". Bo said.

"Eat sweetie. The peace and quiet from fishing will do your mind a world of good". Sam said.

"Yes sir". Bo said as she sped up eating.

 ** _TBC_**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had grown tired of Vex. It was no longer funny when the Mesmer kept whining. So she finally let him go. Checking her clinic again, she walked out and set the alarm.

She looked to her right and snapped her fingers. "You can go now".

"Mason? Leave us! Aife said angrily.

"Aife, maybe we should...". Mason started.

"Now Mason". Aife said slowly.

Mason shifted and left the dimly lit street.

The women walked forward and stood face to face.

"Obviously we need to talk. But make no mistake about this, if it weren't for Isabeau, you would be dead". Aife seethed.

"I'm not scared of you Aife, and I have nothing to talk to you about! Lauren said loudly.

"Oh sweetie. You're not with Isabeau. That's a clue. Your anger is another clue. Now are you going to get into my car, or would you like me to throw you in? Aife asked seriously.

"Where? Lauren asked. She would entertain the Succubus for a moment.

"The Dal. Now! Aife screamed.

Lauren half smiled and snapped her fingers. She had already drank half a bottle before Aife arrived. Lou Ann had left Lauren to herself and pointed her table out to the Succubus when she stormed in.

Aife didn't stop for drinks or acknowledged anyone. She pointed, and Lauren followed. They walked down a short hall that Lauren knew well. When Aife opened the door, Lauren nearly froze.

The Succubus walked inside the cage, making sure to jam the door, so that it wouldn't lock them in.

"Trick had this cage built for me right after mother died. I was dropping bodies all over the streets of Toronto in revenge. Most Fae didn't notice or care. Until it was the Elders turn. They suffered the worst of it. I didn't give a fuck about anything..". Aife started and turned to make sure Lauren was listening and she was.

"When I killed an old friend of Trick's, he had me captured and placed in here. I kept escaping, so he built this hideous thing in the floor and chained me to it. Chained in here like an animal. His first and only child. He starved me for days before he had no choice but to allow me to feed. Then I killed again. I even drained people on the way out. I'd grab his customers by their heads and leave them on the floor, pool tables, counter tops, or wherever I saw them. Then they threw me in a van and put a muzzle on me so that I couldn't try to mass chi suck like Isabeau can do. They'd feared my daughter before she was ever conceived.

Once we arrived at the Dark Fae compound, I was stripped naked and given a gown that made me feel like I was still naked. Chained again to a wall. I cried. I screamed. Trick never came. Note once. I had no one. I had nothing. Nothing to do. Nobody to talk to, but the creatures of the night. I was so hungry, I even thought of feeding off of them. But I was a princess and refused to lower my standards. When the mice squeaked, I took it as them talking to me.

I don't know how he did it or how he even knew where I was. Who I was. But Hades took me from them. Then put me in another cage. I wasn't chained, but I was raped repeatedly. He raped me so often that my body reacted when he wasn't even there. At night he'd go scampering around for his wife. He never slept with her because she wasn't a Succubus. So there I sat. On a cold floor again. Who was I going to scream to now? There were no mice to keep my paranoia company. There was breakfast, lunch and dinner. But only when I was pregnant. Then Isabeau was my company. My warmth. My little bit of sanity in a often chaotic mind. I used the bars to stand up. Walking from one end to the other. Trying to focus on my baby before the memories of my rape took over. Then she was born. He took her from me, and put her crib in the room.

I know you've never had a child. But there is nothing worse hearing your voice in your child crying, and she did. Like the memories of Hades raping me, I heard her cry even when he'd taken her out of the room. Then one night, he came back with a crown that read Isabeau. At first I thought it was mother's crown and that he'd killed Trick to get it. But my mother's crown is rich with diamonds.

I snapped. I felt like he was mocking my mother's death. So I snapped back into his reality. My hate. My anger, and my rage consumed me for days on end. Then Persephone grew jealous of Isabeau and goofed up one night. She had to change her diapers and it pissed her off. Cousin envy I guess.

With her help, I escaped my cage. Slowly I walked over to my baby and picked her up for the very first time. She didn't even cry. I cradled her in my arms and ran out of there. Ducking and dodging per her instructions.

Once I go out I found Lou Ann and here we are now". Aife explained, and turned around to face Lauren.

Lauren was still standing in the same spot.

"I know what it's like to be chained. Chained down to the floor. Chained to the wall. Chained inside of you because you can't let go of the memories. And they can't let go of you. You don't have to need a doctor to help you, Doctor. You have a story to tell. I'm not the Succubus you need to tell. She's not the chains. She's not the bombs. She's not the dead bodies. She's not the helicopters exploding. She's your freedom. Like she was mine". Aife said yanking the chains off of the floor and threw them in a trash bin.

"I...I don't know what to say, besides I'm sorry". Lauren said drying her eyes.

"Then start there. I accept your apology, and she will too". Aife said. The signs had been there. Boiling at the surface. Lauren being Lauren, proud and a doctor that thought she could treat herself. But this was something no prescription pad is going to solve. It would never be over, but it's time for Lauren to start talking. To lean on others for help. That other for Lauren is Bo.

 _ **Bo and Sam**_

Bo looked around her room. She hadn't been fishing in so long, she wasn't sure what to wear or bring. Tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes was what she finally decided on. Walking out to the living room, she awkwardly set down on the couch. She heard Sam moving around in the other room. This wasn't her old childhood home by any means, so she had no right to poke around, and be nosy.

"Ready? Sam smiled as he emerged.

"Yes sir! Bo smiled as she stood. Sam had a couple of tackle boxes and Bo grabbed one from him.

They loaded the car, and jumped in. They talked about the new things in town, and Mary Dennis. Sam hadn't seen her, but the woman was alive, that's the best way to describe it.

Bo shook her mood off and smiled when Sam suggested they stop and get beer. She adored this man. He was always in tune with whatever she needs, and right now, fishing is it.

Once they found a good spot, they settled in. Bo had her pole, bait and net. She took her seat, and they both sat quietly. Which was a good thing. Because if Bo unloaded, her rantings would scare the fish off.

She needed a different approach. She needed to regroup. Sam asked her a few questions, and then patted her back indicating that he was going to leave her to the fish, and her thoughts. But what other thoughts could she have? They all centered around one person. Lauren.

Bo sighed. Trying to stay focused on the fish, she soon found herself daydreaming. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes.

Lauren. She needed to help her. Wanted to help her, and the doctor was dead set against it. Did Bo push too hard, and too fast? Bo almost cried at the thought of never asking about her past besides Karen Beattie. Had she ever sat down to talk to Lauren about anything that wasn't Fae related? For goodness sakes, look at Nadia. Lauren's old girlfriend was locked in a pod for five years. There wasn't anyone that cared about Lauren. Nobody to ask how she was, and what she needed. What she needed was to be free. Bo did that for her. Gave her a chance to tell the Fae to kick rocks.

Lauren had the opportunity too. When she asked to borrow Bo's car, the Succubus didn't hesitate to say yes. Then she handed her the keys. That moment. That moment of wanting to pull her into her arms, and beg her not to go. That moment of knowing Lauren wasn't emotionally free because Nadia was awake and apparently still in love with the doctor. But who wasn't?

Bo sighed again and gently yanked her pole so a fish would take the bait. She didn't need bait to catch Lauren. She just needed to be Bo. Which seemed like it was enough. Even with Lauren knowing nothing about Nadia at the time. Bo knew Lauren loved her long before she inadvertently said it. Nothing about that moment felt wrong.

What a mess. There had always been this pull with Lauren since the first day they met. She was interesting, and far different than the Light Fae dicks. Lauren was pulled around by her bullshit necklace and Bo was pulled around by her ignorance of the Fae world.

None of this was getting Bo anywhere. She can paint the past over, and over again or do something about her present world. Which was half way screwed up because Lauren wasn't with them. Sam's her family, just as Aife is and Bo wanted to spend as much time with the three of them together just like times with Aife. But things spiraled out of control, and Bo has been off balance.

"Reel them in Bo! Sam suddenly screamed waking Bo from her mind.

Bo gripped then pole tighter and brought the fish in. She somehow had caught two at the same time. Sam helped unhook them, and Bo baited her line as he put the ones she caught with the ones he did. Bo shook off her funk because it's not fair to Sam.

 _ **Lauren**_

Aife had left the Dal. Lauren had soon followed. There she sat in her car. As Lauren, not as the powerful woman she was. But as the weakened woman she had always tried to hide. That's part of why she became a doctor. She could get so lost in science that her personal world was dull.

You take away her science and it could be one dull party of one. Except, she wasn't just one. She was two. A tear fell when she blinked.

She'd spent a decade trying to push down her war memories. Nadia came along and she didn't have to think about that time at all. Then she could be carefree outside of her work. Then the Congo, the Fae, and Nadia's coma. She had to go home to a drafty loft. Nothing but plain white walls. Then after a year or so, she trained her personality to match the walls. Plain and nothing much to see.

Then the Morrigan stormed her lab hoping to find a murderous, and restrained patient. Lauren didn't have her. The Ash did. With the Morrigan not believing her, or leaving her lab, Lauren stormed into the throne room. And there she was. Bo.

Lauren scrubbed her face. Bo was lost when they met, and unsure of what she was. But she was never unsure about who she was. She blew up the Fae world and the small corner that was Lauren's world too.

She sat hundreds of miles away from the Succubus. But she could still feel her. A warmth and love that's as sweet as that kiss on the sleeping doctor's cheek.

Bo once called Egypt a place with sand. And it is. But it's also the place where Lauren finally melted. It wasn't due to the heat. It was the fires from the medvacs exploding in her head and dead bodies.

Finally starting up her car, she pulled off. She needed to get some distance between herself and the Dal which held humiliating experiences for her. Bow to him. Bow to her. For five consecutive years, her life was never her own. Nothing that she wanted besides Nadia belonged to her. But here she is. Free at the hands of the man that captured Aife and raped her. They had all come full circle now because Lauren is in love with the baby from that rape. A full grown woman now. True their road was just as fucked as Aife's. But when their paths crossed you could just feel that connection.

But the disconnection fell solely on Lauren's shoulders because the Doctor can't allow herself to feel like a patient. Not even in front of Bo.

Looking at the time, she faced perhaps the hardest equation that she ever had. Should she drive to Grimley at this hour and join Bo and Sam? Does she have the right and guts to do so? Should she stay away and allow the Succubus to think she is done with her. They broke and it's up to Lauren to figure out how to fix the break.

Thinking about what she had in her car. She did have a few bags of clothes in the trunk. They were notorious for miscommunication in the past. But this is a new time. And right now time is all they have.

 ** _Bo and Sam_**

"Wow! Just wow! Bo laughed.

"Yep. You caught a lot! Sam smiled as they loaded up.

"I know nothing about cleaning fish". Bo frowned.

"It's okay. I know how. Besides you're a guest. I'll take care of that part. You just sit back and try to relax". Sam said as they jumped in the car and left the lake behind them.

Bo settled in her seat and looked out the window. She turned to Sam when she thought of something or to ask a question. They did have a nice time once she actually focused on catching fish. She caught some big ones and little ones. She threw the little ones back because it freaked her out.

Once they returned to Sam's house, they both showered and Bo helped Sam cook wherever he needed her to. She was amazed at the aroma in the kitchen. It didn't smell like fish at all.

Now dinner was ready. Bo took a chilled bottle of wine out to the table and Sam carried their plates. They toasted their day and dug in. Bo was amazed at how good everything was. They finished eating and cleared the table. They went back out to the patio to finish off the wine.

Sam jumped up when he heard a car pulling in. Bo closed her eyes. She knew that motor all too well.

"It's Lauren". Bo said quietly.

Sam looked back and forth. Bo's face looked pained. Lauren hadn't emerged from her car yet. "She's not getting out".

Of course not, Bo said internally. "Have a seat dad. We need to talk and we won't taint your property with our mess".

Sam nodded and took his seat again. "Talk and listen sweetie. I don't know what's going on. I just know that's how Mary and I failed".

Bo smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He handed her a spare set of keys to his house. Bo nodded at the gesture. She walked out to her car and got in. She wasn't about to sit in Lauren's car. She pointed for Lauren to follow her, and the doctor did.

Bo found a deserted spot that Sam had pointed out. It was a spot he frequented when he'd fought with Mary. Probably inappropriate but it's where she and Lauren are going to talk. And only talk.

The women climbed out of their cars respectively, and walked towards the clearing. Bo was glad the weather is nice because everything about her felt cold.

"Bo...". Lauren started.

"This is the last time Lauren! The very last time that you will ever do this to me! I did nothing wrong, but care ,and you pushed me aside like a stranger. I'm not a fucking mind reader, but I would appreciate you not reading mine. I only wanted you to talk so that you would feel a little better. Not for my benefit but for yours! Bo exploded.

The women stood face to face with their mouths open.

"Bo. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". Lauren said stepping forwards.

"That's not what I want from you Lauren! Bo screamed.

Lauren stepped closer.

"Really? No. That's not it either. I'm not going to touch you again anytime soon". Bo said stepping backwards.

Lauren bit her lip but nodded. Bo has every right to feel the way she does. Lauren sighed and took two steps backwards. She wanted to sit, but other than her car, there was only a few boulders. Taking a deep breath, she took a seat on one.

Bo took some deep breaths of her own and took the boulder two boulders away from Lauren.

"When I joined the military, I was smart but naive. I thought I would be treating soldiers that came home. Then I was deployed. I couldn't get out of it. It was okay for awhile and then the deaths started. We were losing patients left and right. I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to save lives. Too many died at my hands. I didn't have enough experience and my ignorance of that and the big world failed me.

They sent me somewhere else, and I thought I was finally going to gain some control. Well you know the rest about that. Nadia. The Congo and then the Fae. With the Congo I thought I found something that I was going to be able to control. A chance to save people. Only those people weren't really people. Then the Ash cursed Nadia to keep me around. None of that was in my control. I would go on to witness many Fae die. But I was dead inside. Dead from the nightmares of war. Dead because Nadia was practically dead. By the time that I met you, my heart was lukewarm. I was still carrying around all of that and had nobody to talk to. Nobody to confide in.

I honestly thought about therapy. But when would I have time for that? The Fae wouldn't grant me time away for that without killing Nadia in my absence. By the time I was ready to open up about it, Lachlan told me that the previous Ash had cursed her. Then he threw me in a dungeon. From then on, I decided that I would never talk about it, and pushed it down. Like the cold Fae world taught me to do. I saved lives and my life wasn't worth shit to anyone. The Ash. Lachlan. Taft. Evony. Rainer. They all took something. Then Hades took the most.

I almost wished he would've left me dead because I was free of all of it. I loved our trip. I love our life. But what I didn't love was you trying to push me into deciding when I wanted to talk about it. You assumed that all I needed was therapy. I can't sit in a chair or lay on a couch and talk to strangers about this. The Fae didn't build me like that. I meant it when I said I'm sorry. But that gave you no right to try and force me into doing anything. To control how I deal with this". Lauren explained.

Bo sat stunned. Lauren's voice was at times high and low. The Succubus didn't think she ever blinked.

Bo had always thought that there was more buried inside of Lauren. Long before they slept together. Long before they became a couple. Long after she discovered her real name. In a way she never really knew the doctor. In a way she did. No matter what they saw in one kiss. They still had a long way to go.

"I'm not going to sit here and pretend to know what you're going through. I'm not going to sit here and compare our pasts even if they are a bit similar. I just wanted you to get that out of your system. I wasn't trying to control you. I would never try to do that to you. I can sense there is more because of what you did to me in your sleep. But I won't push.

I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to stop you from dying because he put his evil shit in you just as it is in me. Just like he put it in mom. I don't know where we go from here Lauren. You broke a little bit of me. But the world, the Fae, and Hades broke a lot more in you. I'm going back to dad's because he and I were having a good time and I still want to spend time with him. I know he'd love to see you, but I think you need rest more than you need to be around us right now. I'm not trying to control you or anything that you do. But we both know what's going to happen if we're in the same bed. I still love you. But your well-being comes before my feelings. That's something I learned by loving you in the beginning". Bo said softly.

Lauren nodded and stood. Bo jumped up and stood watching her.

"I rented a hotel room for a few days. I think I am going back there to sleep. I didn't go to bed at all last night. I'll talk to you soon". Lauren said as she started walking to her car.

Bo walked to hers. The women stood staring at each other. Bo broke first and climbed into her car. She closed her eyes and waited for Lauren to pull off and drive away. She finally burst into tears. She wasn't crying because she's hurting. She's crying because Lauren would always hurt and most of the bastards that caused her pain are dead. There was no ass to kick. No soul to drain. Bo wanted to be Lauren's protector. Right now, she's not even her band-aid.

 _ **TBC**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Lauren**_

Lauren returned to her hotel and the front desk. Once she checked out, she walked over to the elevator, entered it, and pushed the button to go up. Once the other guests arrived on their respective floors, she finally arrived on her floor. She walked into her room. Looked around it, and snapped her fingers. The next thing she felt was her foot on her gas pedal. She looked off into Bo's direction, and then sped away in the opposite direction.

She drove all night until she finally picked another hotel. Far away from Grimley and Toronto. Nobody would know her here, she will have plenty of privacy. Privacy. A foreign word to someone that has never known that for years. Not even during her relationship. She's a doctor. She's used to confidentiality. Privacy. But her recent love life was never private. She almost felt like a stripper. Naked body for all of the Fae, and the other human to see. To point at and laugh. Kenzi knew about them. Dyson knew about them. Trick knew about them. Tamsin knew about them. Bo would talk to everyone about their relationship, but Lauren.

So what truly gives her the right to want to break Lauren's confidentiality about her past? To try and force her to tell a complete stranger.

She checked in, put her bags down in her new room, and popped open a champagne bottle. Walking out to the patio, she took a seat. The morning view was beautiful.

When her breakfast arrived, she ate, and went back out there. She stretched her arms and returned to her seat.

Privacy. Where was the privacy when the Fae invaded her personal space, and eventually her body? Unlike Bo, Lauren never feared Hades powers. He was a bastard, but a smart one. He could've invaded Dyson's body. He could've invaded Tamsin's, but that wouldn't have worked because Bo had reconciled her relationships with them. Everyone but Lauren. On, and in the arms of Rainer, Lauren was nothing to her.

She was close to returning to the compound and sleeping with Evony to free herself. At first it was to protect Bo, but after their talk, Bo was going to be left to fend for herself. The Succubus had all the answers. A life none of them was ever going to be good for, until Rainer had been exposed and disposed of.

Lauren was going to stay where she is. Nobody will be able to find her. If she was honest with herself, that's a good thing.

 _ **Bo**_

Bo had returned to Sam's, showered and went to bed. It took her a few hours to finally fall asleep. The extremely hot water in her face didn't calm her mind at all. Her constant tears washed down the drain with the water.

She mentally kicked herself. Had she worked harder on her relationship, or made sure that Lauren understood that she was her priority, maybe the Doctor would've told her, she was also a military doctor too. So much in a short life, that Bo knew little about.

Trusted her with Nadia, she would've known about her sooner too. Truth is, on more than one occasion, Bo didn't really want to know. One hint of a lie or betrayal, and Bo kept her distance or cut off contact. She ran off after their first time. She left after their break. Without asking why Lauren was so unhappy that she wanted a break from Bo. But weren't they already on a break?

Bo wouldn't sit still for shit unless it was to listen to Dyson's latest case proposal. She'd listen to Dyson, but never Lauren. She'd even listened to him about Aife. Slept with him the same day. Promised Lauren a talk that didn't happen because she wanted to make it work with Dyson. Lauren didn't know that for sure, but she must have suspected it, when Bo didn't live up to her promise. How humiliating the doctor must've felt and feel now.

Morning had arrived, and Bo was awake again. The world looked different. The sun looked different. It didn't have the same shine as yesterday. She looked at the clock and knew Sam had been up for hours. Lauren too. Wherever she is. Bo had a feeling that the doctor didn't stay in town. But she did, and she is going to make the most of her time with the only father she's ever known completely. She showered again, and dressed.

 _ **Vex, Tamsin and Kenzi**_

The Mesmer was growing tired of his wards. The constant nagging and complaining about everything. Not enough cereal when he'd come to their hideout with ten boxes. The TV was too small, and the reception sucked. He wasn't about to splurge on a satellite or cable service. Nor was he going to make arrangements for free cable. If they wanted it, they were going to have to find jobs.

He is determined to get his clubs up and running again. Especially now that he had use of his hands again. He was determined to stay away from the the local Succubi and doctor too. He kind of felt bad for what happened to Tamsin, but she had gone behind his back to the Morrigan too many times, for his sympathy to last more than a second. He'd already caught them trying to break into one of his clubs. They never saw him hiding in the shadows when they tried to break in through the backdoor entrance. Using his Mesmer, he threw them on their asses and they jumped into a car Tamsin had swiped and sped back to the hideout.

Which is where they are now. To keep from drawing attention to the hideout, Vex had moved the car to an abandoned warehouse and screamed at them for trying to cause him grief.

"So how are we going to get a new TV now? Kenzi groaned as she ate her stale cereal.

"Either we get jobs and actually buy one or we won't get one. That bitch Aife wiped out the Fae compounds so there's nothing in those." Tamsin replied. She'd rather starve than eat shit cereal again.

"I'm never going to get a job with my real name, so we need to get some fake IDs if we're actually going to work now." Ken said throwing her bowl into the disposal side of the sink. If you could call that rusty thing a sink. This joint is worse than the clubhouse. Kenzi longed to live there again. But the Fae she's pissed off over the years, would pounce on her without Bo's claim. Which is far more luxurious than Vex's claim on her.

Tamsin scratched her head. She was starting to get as bored as Kenzi. Gone were the days she could punch a Fae for kicks, then cast doubt on them, so they'd forget about it. Trick, Dyson and Evony are gone, so she can't bust their balls either. She had never been claimed before and she already didn't like it. She still wanted to find out what Aife did to her. It pissed her off and nearly made her gag thinking the only doctor that she knows of, hates her in any form. Vex is her only contact in the Fae world and that sucked because he's an asshole. She had lost contact with Acacia and the woman wasn't all that happy with her. But she had to try and find her. "Let's go Kenz, I have an idea".

Kenzi didn't care what Tamsin was up to, at least they would be doing something.

 _ **Aife and Mason**_

Mason stood just behind the bar. The Succubus had entered and hadn't said more than give me a bottle. She was sitting at the farthest table, reading something that he couldn't quite make out. When he noticed her bottle was almost empty, he nodded for Lou Ann to take her another one. The woman bowed and quickly moved away from the table. If she was snippy with Lou Ann, she would be snippy with him too. Something is clearly troubling her, and he had to know what. They were dear friends and _this_ Aife isn't _Aife._

"Aife? Do you need anything? The shifter asked as he cleared his throat. He was fresh from a shower, so she couldn't be appalled by his funk.

The Succubus snapped her head up, and sighed.

"You wanted to kill her, didn't you? You wanted to kill Lauren.'' Mason said calmly. His shifter was detecting anger within the Succubus.

"If it weren't for Isabeau, she would've died. Hades was a bastard, but I know all of his tricks. Dr. Lewis is dealing with a lot, so I can let it go". Aife said quietly.

"I can go find her, if you wish". Mason offered.

"No. Leave her be. I don't want any of our people interfering with her either". Aife said as she slammed her latest bottle of wine. Wiping her mouth with a linen napkin, she stood up and walked behind the bar.

"How are Isabeau and Sam? She asked lifting her head.

"Our best people are providing them with whatever they need. Which apparently is a lot of quiet." Mason said watching Lou Ann preparing to open for business.

"Bring me Vex". Aife said waving the shifter out.

"Yes ma'am". Mason bowed and shifted.

 _ **Bo and Sam**_

The duo pulled over and laughed. Bo was getting really good at motorcycle riding. Sam had called a few bikers over to join them. After a few miles, they left Bo and Sam to ride alone.

Bo looked around. The view was beautiful. She set her helmet down and climbed off. She walked around the small open and took a seat. Sam followed her over and took a seat too.

"She just needs time". Sam said quietly.

"I know. I know. I just wanted to rest a bit". Bo said waving off Sam's concern. She would be lying to herself, if she couldn't admit she was thinking of Lauren. She was always thinking of her. Wanting to right every wrong the Fae had done to the Doctor, including Bo. To fix the broken pieces of her. But most of Lauren's scars are human inflicted too.

The Succubus wished she could've stopped every bomb. Every body part from falling off. Take each of Lauren's physical wounds away. Mend her mental wounds too. But she wasn't there. She didn't know Lauren then. She sat there wishing she had. She would've taken Lauren away from it all. But on the other hand, Lauren is a doctor. Born to help. The Fae had taken advantage of that and her. Nadia didn't know. Bo wasn't sure if Nadia was really Nadia. Her aura had been all over the place. Bo likened it to confusion from waking up from her coma. But she could've been the Garuda the whole time. The Succubus wasn't with them, so she couldn't confirm her suspicions then, or now.

Then Nadia died at Bo's hands. She couldn't stay there. She couldn't see Lauren break down over something Bo had done. The Succubus sat in her car staring at nothing until she started it, and drove home. Then she found Kenzi in her bed.

Clearing her throat, she looked around. This was a waste of time. They were past all this. They are a couple again. Bo sulking down memory lane was not going to help anything. If she wanted to help Lauren, she needs to help herself, and that meant spending some good productive time with Sam.

"Ready to ride again? Bo asked. She jumped up when Sam nodded. That's something else she needed to learn too. How to make him and Aife priorities, just as Lauren is. And the thing Lauren needs most is time alone, and Bo is going to give her that.

 _ **Lauren**_

The Doctor grinned as she paced back and forth. This is going to be fun. Something she wasn't in any position to do for years. She paced. Stopped. Then paced again.

"Why are you here? A voice asked quietly.

"You came for me. Now I've come for you". Lauren said seriously.

"Have you come to return them? If so they would be used wisely". The voice laughed.

"No. You gave them to me, and I will never give them back. You should've chosen an idiot as your host. I don't fall into that category". Lauren smiled.

"Why are you here! The voice screamed.

"Because I have some things to get off my chest. For over five years I was fucked over by the Fae. The cowardly Fae. The Fae that hid behind thrones, wolves, behind bottles of liquor like they were only a bartender. Behind titles like the Ash, and Morrigan. Behind curses that were placed on me and Nadia. Of course I wasn't in a pod, but I may as well have been because I was trapped…. chained to it. Behind dungeon doors because the little human Doctor had been disobedient. Behind a necklace, symbolizing my enslavement."

Lauren cleared her throat and started again. "Behind a desk that held the contract on my life. A life I didn't own outright anymore. Nothing was mine, but the air in my lungs. Which had been slapped out of me too. I'm here because you took my last breath. The very last one. Your actions made you as cowardly as the Fae, that I just described. I'm here because you really need to die. The evil that was in you, is also inside of me. Of course some of my wounds are human inflicted, but I signed up for those. Not the bullshit you put in me. I can honestly see why Bo's always feared her Succubus. Just another piece of herself that she couldn't trust. Until we met. Until she drained the Lich. Until she saved Dyson." Lauren cleared her throat again, and stopped to take some deep breaths.

"Unlike Bo. I know where you stop, and I begin. That's how I know as long as I allow the evil to breathe, I will never be free of you, Hades. So yes. I'm going to keep your powers. They are going to come in handy for years. But your evil stops here. You will not come for me. You will not come for Bo. You will not come for our family. Your dungeons, your chains, your necklaces and handprints, are gone, as of now! Lauren snapped as she removed Hades handprint from her chest.

The man screamed and wailed, watching the doctor come for him. He couldn't do anything. He was nothing but a spirit without his own powers now. The doctor took one long breath and blew his own handprint at him as it caught fire.

He screamed at her as the fire consumed his body. "She doesn't love you. Something or someone will always come first. My daughter is me. Her Succubus is mine. My creation. A perfect machine. She has no feelings. I will always control her. You will see me again! When I come for my grandchildren. Succubus after Succubus. I will control them. You are nothing! Nothing without me! He mumbled as the fire reached his mouth.

Lauren stood and watched until the fires burned the once powerful being down to nothing. She knew he was wrong. He was never going to hurt or haunt anyone else again. She felt better once she removed his handprint. Because some of her anger and darkness had been lifted. She left his realm and found an empty field to test every power still in her arsenal. She even discovered a few new ones. Once she did, it was fun to test them out too.

Once she had her fun, she turned serious. She still had demons that need to be dealt with. They won't be as easy as pulling someone's hand off of her.

 _ **Bo and Sam**_

"We don't have to be here, if you don't want to be. You don't have to be here, if you don't want to be." Sam said softly as he set his fork down on his plate.

"I'm okay. I'm just trying to think of what we can do next". Bo smiled softly.

Sam smiled. He knew Bo wasn't being completely truthful. But he wasn't going to push her. "Why don't we grab a cooler and sit outside. You always liked the night air. We could hit up a few pool halls. Or you can go home. I know your mind is already there".

"I just wanted Lauren to be here. So we could be doing things together. So that you could get to know her better. She's important to me, like you are. She's already close to mom. I just want all of us together. Like a family." Bo said digging into her plate.

"Bo we are a family. I know we're not all together. But I know how she feels about me. That's an extension of her feelings for you. I can go home with you, when you're ready. When you're _both_ ready." Sam said quietly.

"I don't know when Lauren's going to be ready. I don't know when I'll be ready. She's in so much pain dad. I love her. I don't know what she really needs. I don't know if she even needs me anymore. I tried to help her, and it wasn't enough. Lauren shuts down when she's hurting. She gets cold and distant. But now she gets angry too. She was never like that before."

Bo stood up and walked to the nearest window.

"I know that you don't know all about my life. But I'm not a human. Lauren was, before my world took that from her. Before my real father took that from her. Lauren and I had fallen in love and had been a couple. Then I hurt her enough for her to leave me. I found different people to sleep with, and to throw in her face. She came to see me one afternoon. Spouting a lot of what I thought was bullshit about a guy that I had been dating. We fought, and that would be the last time that I saw Lauren as a human. Me and this guy left my old house to go and do some business, and I found Lauren's body in a field. Then she wasn't dead anymore. He had taken over her body and killed Rainer. He left Lauren's body, and she ran off. We've been hot and cold ever since. I'm not ready. When I see Lauren again, I need to be ready. But first I have to get myself right. Before I do something wrong again". Bo explained as tears slowly rolled down her face.

Sam kept the small distance between them. "Bo. I've known for years that you were never human. But even though you're not human, you will still make mistakes. I don't know every detail of your life with her. But looking at you now. I see your life with her. You know how to love. That's something most never learn how to do. You're giving her space. Something your curious and impatient mind has never been known for. She loves you. It's in your growth. It's in your soul. I wish I could live another hundred years to find a love like that. You're not going to be able to fix or protect her from everything that's happened to her or has yet to happen to her. Just love and listen to her as much as you can. It's when you stop listening, that should worry you. You have to be away from her now, and that's okay, because when she comes back to you, you'll both be better".

"Thanks Dad". Bo sobbed as she walked to hug the man.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Remember you thought of her when you were a wee little thing. Trust in that and her". Sam said rubbing Bo's back.

Once they freshened up, they headed out to find a pool hall. One to take Bo's mind off of everything, and two, Sam wanted to show her off again.

 _ **Aife, Mason and Vex**_

The Succubus angrily stood staring at Vex. "Before I rip your balls off, and stuff them in your eye sockets, tell me what you were doing at the clinic, Vex."

"Since you, the baby Succubus and Dr. Lewis, put me in charge of the human, and whatever Tamsin is now. They've needed, feminine things". Vex replied.

"You were going to steal tampons? Boy you better try another lie, and be quick about it". Aife said as Mason paced around the Mesmer in his panther form.

"I can't go to a drug or grocery store to get them! It's beneath me, and embarrassing". Vex groaned.

Aife rolled her eyes and walked over to him. Touching his face, she asked him again. When he told the same story, she thralled him to stay away from Lauren's clinic. He would also go and get his own shit from now on. She wanted to kill him, but that would make Tamsin and Kenzi hers. Screw that.

"Bring me Tamsin". Aife said and laughed as Vex ran off to get her.

Mason shifted and quickly dressed. "What now?

"Find me a competent Fae scientist. I want to know what Tamsin is." Aife said.

Mason nodded and pulled his phone out.

 _ **TBC**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Bo**_

The Succubus rolled over in her bed. Something was off. Really off. She'd rarely woken up in the middle of the night like this. She pulled on her robe, slippers, and tiptoed down to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water.

"Still not asleep huh? Sam said quietly from the table.

Bo jumped but held the glass as she filled it up again. "I'm okay. Just a little hot."

"Bo I've had that bed for weeks. I know the sounds it makes. You haven't been well for hours now." Sam said never taking his eyes off of the brunette.

"Okay. I'm not alright. Whatever this is, it will pass." Bo panted as she set the glass into the sink.

"You need a doctor. Perhaps we should reach out to…

"No Dad. I won't call her. She needs time, and so do I." Bo gently cut the man off.

"She loves you Bo. I've never heard her say it. But I've seen it in her eyes. In her actions. She would want to know about this. Whatever it is." Sam said as he stood.

Bo sighed gently. She was being snippy with him and she wasn't trying to be. But she is feeling awful. Something that just came up on her after she'd slept for a few hours. "I know she does Dad. That's not our problem."

Sam looked Bo over. He's not a doctor, and even if he was, Bo's not a human like him. He can't help her, but he could try. "What hurts?

"Just my chest. It's been bugging the hell out of me all night. That and this fever I seem to be having." Bo wiped her face with a cold towel.

Sam pulled out a few more towels for Bo, and they sat down in a cooler part of the house.

"I think you should call her. I know you don't want to do that. But she'd want to know that you're ill." Sam just kept wetting face towels and handed them to Bo.

"I'll try an aspirin, and wait a few hours, if I'm not well by then, I'll call Mom. In fact, I'll try to get back to sleep before I do that." Bo winced and took Sam's hand as he helped her back to her bed.

Sam stayed up, and he wasn't going to leave it to time to help Bo. He went into one of the guest bedrooms and called Aife.

"Hello Sam". Aife said softly.

"I know it's late, and I shouldn't be calling, but we have a situation here, that I think deserves your immediate attention." Sam quickly explained.

"What's wrong? Aife waved everyone around her, away from her.

"Bo's been tossing and turning for hours. She drank a few glasses of water and took a few aspirins. I'm not a doctor but Bo looks weird. She said her chest is hurting and she's sweating a lot. I told her to call Dr. Lewis but she declined." Sam paced a bit.

"Isabeau is stubborn and you were right to call me. I have some people in your area, I'll send them right over." Aife motioned for Mason to come to her, and she instructed him on what she wanted done.

Sam hung up from Aife and made some coffee while he waited

 _ **Bo**_

" _Dyson, Bo. I can't save you both. Just like you couldn't love us both." Lauren said as she stared at Bo. Bo's mouth fell open as she watched the doctor walk away._

" _Take Bo to her cell." Taft said._

 _The Succubus remembered saying something to Taft as she was escorted out of his office._

 _A thousand thoughts were going through Bo's head as she was led away to her cell. She had no idea what Lauren was up to, but that last shot about Dyson was meant for something. But what? She couldn't possibly think that Bo didn't love her. She'd just told her in front of a stranger. Two, if she counted Taft's guard._

 _Now here she was trapped with Tamsin only to find her mother behind her in another cell. Lauren and her mother are both in danger. Bo had to protect them. First Aife. Until Taft stabbed her. The woman said she'd stay with Aife. It was too late for Aife. But she wasn't a human like Lauren. Bo had to find her. Until Tamsin wanted to fight exposing what Bo already knew was a setup. She fought Tamsin and then thought about the time she was wasting. So she sent Tamsin for Dyson, and she would get Kenzi, but not without a stop first. Once Dyson and Tamsin were out of the building, she ran from room to room looking for Lauren. She stopped when she reached the last one. She knew she was on the right trail because she could smell the doctor._

 _She slowly opened the door and gasped. She ran over to the table and grabbed it. Lauren's lab coat. It had blood on it. She screamed for Lauren and only heard her echoes bouncing off of the walls. She fell to her knees. Lauren was gone._

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

"Easy child. There's no need to shout". A calm voice fell over Bo.

"Who the hell are you?! Bo screamed as she pushed back against the headboard.

"Your mother sent her. She's here to help with your chest pain." Sam explained.

After a few rounds of Bo protesting and medical tests, the old woman left them without answers.

"I knew that was a waste of time." Bo said quietly.

"Are you still having those chest pains? Sam asked.

"It's nothing Dad, really. Nothing I can't sleep off. I just feel weird." Bo sighed.

"Well that's it for me...we need to call Lauren." Sam stood and handed Bo her phone.

"No. I can't call lauren. I said I would give her space. I told her that once before and every time that I saw her, I was pushing for us to get back together. Lauren's not ready, and I won't push." Bo explained softly.

"But you just screamed for her." Sam pointed out.

"That was a nightmare. Lauren will come back to me when she's ready. In the meantime, I want to get some sleep. You and I still have a lot we can do." Bo said curling up in bed again.

"Your mind stays on her. How long are you going to stay with me, trying to pretend it's not on her. Even right now? Sam asked.

Bo frowned. She wasn't expecting that from Sam. She wanted to spend all of the free time she had with him. Ironically Lauren's never going to die, but Sam is. Perhaps she is stalling and trying to think up things to do, as a way to make up for lost time. She's legitimately torn between the father she loves, and the woman she loves. She hadn't heard from Lauren. Not a peep. She could've sworn she felt her recently, but then her chest had started hurting. She thought she'd lost her Succubus, but she'd already checked those powers. She thought Lauren had remotely removed Bo's love and Lauren's love of Bo from Bo's heart. But their last kiss was still warm on Bo's lips and fresh in her memory.

"I haven't heard from her dad. Lauren has a lot going on. She needs to be alone." Bo wiped a tear away.

"As I understand it, it was you that asked for this little break. This last one. What's going to happen if she thinks you don't care anymore? What's going to happen if someone else catches her eye, affections and attention? I don't say these things to hurt you Bo. But being here with me, you need another perspective. Lauren's a wonderful woman. Yes, she has skeletons. We all do. Just make sure you don't become another one in her closet, sweetie". Sam said as he left Bo's room.

Bo could do nothing but stare as he walked out. She slammed her eyes shut and turned over. She looked at the time, and closed her eyes once more.

 _ **Lauren.**_

The doctor had been up for most of the night. Her nightmares were far from over. The sporadic anger had been lifted the minute she removed Hades handprint. She wondered if it had affected Bo too. But she's not ready to talk to the Succubus yet. She's not about to pull her attention away from Sam. His life span is far shorter than theirs. So the blonde was sitting out on her hotel balcony. Listening to the sounds of nature. The nice, cool breeze blew her hair behind her. The liquor was warm as it trickled down her throat. This was her life now. Everything is in front of her, if she wants it. Clearing her throat, she took a long breath.

She blew a single branch on fire and revived it with her next breath. She now truly understood Bo's Succubus saying she will choose who lives and who dies. The scientist in her never dreamed, it applied to nature too. Bo.

She'd made a mess of things with Bo. Most of it she didn't mean, and most of it, she did. Lauren had always been private since the first day she ran after saying goodbye to her brother. There wasn't anything left for her to stick around for. They were fugitives in their own home town. Everybody knew everybody. Nothing was a secret. Lauren thought she was going to live a lonely life for the rest of her life. Then she loved and lost Nadia. Long before Bo broke her curse. As she sat thinking about it, she didn't think she ever saw Nadia alive again. Not after their kiss in Nadia's pod room. Nadia wasn't really Nadia, and Lauren wasn't really in love with her anymore.

Lauren wanted Bo. She even wanted her that night but still felt obligated to see what she had with Nadia. It disgusted her to think she'd possibly slept with the Garuda. But nobody thought of that. Not even Bo. All Bo thought about, was what Nadia could've told him. How could Nadia tell him anything when she barely spoke to anyone but Lauren? But even then the doctor only gave her bits of information. Nothing that would've destroyed Bo.

Lauren finished her second bottle and tossed it behind her. Liquor, and time would help heal the wounds of her nightmares. But she's going to have to try and heal her relationship.

Standing up and putting out the small bonfire, she turned to enter her hotel room, shower and head to bed.

 _ **Warehouse**_

"Aife are you okay? Mason whispered.

"Just a small problem with Isabeau. But let's get on with it." Aife shrugged.

"We've actually been on with it. She's taken some blood samples from Tamsin and we're currently awaiting the results." Mason motioned towards a Dr.

"She's the best? Aife asked.

"Besides Lauren, yes ma'am." Mason tapped the doctor's shoulder. She hadn't addressed Aife yet, and the Succubus would find that disrespectful, if she didn't speak soon.

"How much longer now? Aife had lost all of her patience.

"I'm done." The doctor nodded as she turned around.

Aife gave her a little more time to go over the results and spoke again. "Well?

"She's nothing." The doctor replied shaking her head.

"What do you mean, she's nothing? Aife asked.

"I can't find anything in her blood work that points to Fae or human blood. So, she's nothing." The doctor said handing the results to the Succubus.

"Get out! Get out of my face. Now! Aife screamed.

The doctor grabbed her medical supplies, dropped a few, and left them behind her.

"Damn it. I'm sorry Aife. I thought she was smarter than this." Mason bowed his head, trying his best not to look at the Succubus.

"It's okay my boy. We'll just have to wait for Dr. Lewis to return." Aife said as she turned around to leave.

"What if Tamsin dies before then? Mason asked.

"Then she dies. But in the meantime, I want Vex to stick to her and Kenzi like mice to cheese tits. I don't want to have to deal with a single problem of theirs". Aife said over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am. I'll get word to him." Mason said holding the car door for Aife.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam paced back and forth outside of Bo's room. He hadn't heard the bed, like he did the night before. When he heard a light tap on the door, he raced over to it.

"Please, come in." Sam gestured.

"Where is she? A woman asked.

"Sleeping." Sam replied.

"How is she? The woman asked.

"She's sleeping from what I can tell. She had a rough night. So rough, the bed squeaked." Sam replied

The woman raised a hand.

"No. Not like that. You'll understand once she's awake. Which I hope is soon". Sam said looking at the clock on the wall. It was approaching noon.

"I'll check on her." The woman said stepping forward.

Sam wiped his brow and took a seat.

 _ **Hours later**_

Bo turned over. She pulled the covers up to her chin, gripping them tightly in her fists. Sensing a change in the room, she opened her eyes, and jumped up at the sight.

"Lauren! She screamed.

"Hello Bo." Lauren poured a fresh glass of water and handed it to Bo.

Bo declined the water, but set the glass on the nightstand. "What? What happened to you? Who hurt you? She asked we with blue eyes.

"I hurt me. I hurt you. I hurt us." Lauren said softly.

"Huh? Bo turned her head sideways.

"Sam called and told me, you've been up and down all night. I think I know why. I did something that affected the both of us." Lauren replied as she leaned forward. "May I?

Bo squinted, but allowed Lauren to look at her chest. "What are you looking for?

Lauren shook her head, but she'd seen enough. She moved away, and gave Bo space, to get comfortable.

"Lauren? Bo said quietly.

"I'm sorry Bo. I've been unfair to you, and I wasn't sure why. I only noticed after I went to see Hades." Lauren whispered.

"Lauren?! You what?! What did he do to you? Bo stood angrily and looked Lauren over. The doctor didn't look right. It was confusing, and angering the Succubus at the same time.

"I laid into him and removed his handprint. From the looks of your chest, yours was removed too." The blonde replied.

Lauren stood and moved behind the bed. "He didn't do anything to me again. I gave him back his evil. His anger. His paranoia. All of it.

He taunted me again. He never would've had a weapon to use against meI. If I had been strong enough to resist him….them in the first place. I never belonged with the Light. I never belonged with the Dark. But they both brought me to, and back to you. You thought you were a monster for killing all of those people. What did that make me with my pipe bombs? I didn't set out to kill anyone. But when I made them, and my brother planted them, that made me a murderer too. Taft came for my life. My life as a killer and a scientist. I gave him that weapon, because I was too sloppy to believe that I could hide in the Fae world. Too sloppy to believe going out in public would be safe. Taft found me, and my life changed again, but quickly changed back with Evony. I was too sloppy to believe her protection would save me".

Lauren sighed heavily. "He got to me because of you. He took me from you, but he never would've done that had I not been sloppy enough to believe I couldn't be touched. Hades wanted it all. He almost succeeded again, and he's not even here.

I took his handprints from the both of us Bo. So he'll never have a hold on us. So his anger can't affect us. It's the only way we'll ever be rid of him. The only way we'll ever be, Bo and Lauren again." Lauren explained.

"Lauren? What else did you do? Bo asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Bo. For everything. I know what you are thinking, and asking. I didn't lose his powers. They're still mine. I'm quite well actually." Lauren answered.

"Lauren." Bo said softly.

"I'm actually not here about me. I'm here about you. Sam said you haven't slept much. Are you feeling better yet? Lauren asked pulling her stethoscope from her bag.

"Awww. C'mon Lauren. Don't do this." Bo said gently pulling the instrument away from her chest.

Lauren took one look at Bo and had her answers. There was nothing wrong with the Succubus, but a broken heart. She even heard the Succubus thoughts. They were both hurt being away from Lauren.

"Ugh Lauren." Bo sighed gently.

Lauren bit her lip, and stepped into Bo's personal. "Yes. I do."

Bo started panting again. She found herself lost in Lauren's eyes. She suddenly felt dizzy like they were kissing passionately, and Lauren hadn't even kissed her.

"Time for us to tell Sam that you're okay." Lauren whispered. Her breath was hot, tasty and sweet against Bo's lips.

"How. How did you do that? Bo gasped.

"Never did it until now, so I don't know yet." Lauren replied as she stepped away from Bo.

Bo rocked on her feet, and scrambled to shower and dress. Once she was done, she walked out to the kitchen to join them. She took the seat across from Lauren. The trio sat staring at each other.

"Good afternoon Bo". Sam stood to plate up some food for her. "Lauren I have plenty enough for you too."

"Then I'll have some. Thank you Sam." Lauren said quietly.

The trio dug in. The meal was quiet. Too quiet for Bo's taste. "Guys can we please not do this? I'm fine okay. Lauren explained what caused my chest pains. Which I haven't had for hours, by the way."

"We're not doing anything but eating." Sam smiled.

"We need to get out. Get some air. Do something." Lauren suggested.

"Bikes are all gassed up in the garage." Sam smiled.

"Then we'll go riding, after we've cleaned up here." Lauren stood and took her plate, utensils, and glass to the sink.

An hour later they were well down the road, and enjoying themselves. A few more hours had passed, and they all returned to Sam's. Bo and Lauren showered separately, and took to Sam's patio deck.

"We feel a lot different than I thought we would." Bo whispered as she stared out across the expensive space.

"Honestly Bo when Sam called me over, I was kind of afraid that I did something to your Succubus. I don't know where we are going from here. I don't have a plan cooked up. I'm just going with the flow." Lauren sipped on her beer.

"Then I'll talk. When you kicked my ass in your sleep, a part of me thought it was really you. That you wanted to do that. That you were holding onto some unaddressed anger towards me. I know you'll likely have those nightmares forever, so I just want to know that you're okay, right now. Your aura is still off to me. I don't know if that's from confronting my father, or if your feelings have faded in some way or another." Bo said quietly. She took her beer and slammed it. If Lauren was about to tell her that she's right about the latter, she was going to need something to ease her dry mouth.

"Bo. I would never physically fight you on purpose. I'm sorry you even felt that way. I'm certainly not mad enough to do that in my sleep. I don't exactly know why I attacked you. I just know I was having those nightmares. I think it's important that we decide if those are going to be a problem between us. I'm a doctor but I can't predict when those will come again. My aura is probably off because Hades is truly out of my head. To answer your last thought, no my feelings for you haven't faded. If they had, I would've checked on you as a doctor and left you in Sam's care." Lauren said softly.

Bo stood, and reached for Lauren's hand. The women slowly walked towards each other. Bo smiled and pulled Lauren into her. She inhaled the doctor. Her aura never lied and neither did her scent. Lauren was back in her arms, and her good father was in the house. All is well in her world.

"I love you Lauren." Bo whispered as tears rolled down her face.

"I love you too, Bo." Lauren said squeezing her.

Again they were starting fresh. As fresh as their lives could be. One step at a time. One dream at a time. Lauren is Bo's dream, and the Succubus is going to help her through every nightmare.

 _ **Tamsin and Kenzi**_

"Are you sure about this Kenzi? Tamsin asked.

"You said this is Taft's compound right? Kenzi asked as she crouched down behind a tree.

"Yes. But if you think Aife or her people left anything behind, you're crazy." Tamsin said.

"Nobody's that thorough. If you want to be Fae again, Lauren's serum has to be here somewhere. A drop of it. Notes. Something in the cages you guys were held in." Kenzi said.

Tamsin shook her head. Although Kenzi did have a point. Anything left of Lauren's serums could help her. A Cabbit. Something Fae.

The women crept into the building. It reeked of death, and Tamsin didn't like it. Kenzi pulled out a flashlight, and turned it on. The same time, the lights were turned on.

"Stupid. Stupid fools." Aife laughed.

"Shit! I knew it! Tamsin screamed.

"Apparently taking your Valkyrie, also took away your brain." Aife laughed.

"Just let Kenzi go, and deal with me." Tamsin pleaded.

"Oh. I have no intention of laying a finger on her. Not directly." Aife laughed through the intercom.

"Then what do you want? Tamsin asked.

"Fun. Lots and lots of fun. We're going to see who's the fastest between you." Aife laughed.

"Run Kenz! Get out of here, now! Tamsin screamed.

"Yes Kenzi. Run to your death! Aife laughed again.

Tamsin and Kenzi jumped when they heard a growl.

"She can't touch us, we're claimed by Vex." Kenzi huffed.

"Oh Vex is here too. He's trying to survive, like the two of you are about to try, and do." Aife laughed again.

"What do you want?! Tamsin screamed.

"To see if you make it out of that building alive." Aife turned serious.

"Let's go out the way we came in." Kenzi pushed Tamsin out of the door and they froze when they heard roars.

"You like Little Shop of Horrors, right Kenzi? Welcome to Aife's Compound of Horrors." Aife laughed.

"Vex. Get to Vex. He has his Mesmer powers." Tamsin said pushing Kenzi now.

"Vex is tied up, blindfolded and running scared. Once the lights go out, it's everyone for his or herself. I've summoned every shifter I could find. Outsmart one, and a hundred more will ascend on the building. Lions, and tigers, and bears, and panthers, oh my." Aife laughed as she shut the lights off again from a remote location. She laughed again when they screamed.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
